When Two Fates Collide
by Core-AI
Summary: Betrayed by his closest friends, Ash leaves society and lives in seclusion. After living alone for 6 years, Ash returns when he receives an invitation to a tournament from Scott. Little did Ash know that this decision would present numerous obstacles which he would have to overcome or let the past consume him. Rayshipping-Ash X Cynthia pairing. Warning-contains lemon scenes.
1. Prologue

**Chapter 1: Returning to Society**

 **Note: I do not own Pokémon. Pokémon is owned by Nintendo and I in no way shape or form, claim in any way that I own Pokémon with this story. This story is purely made up for entertainment purposes.**

 **Okay first things first, I'm making this fanfiction mainly because I have been a big fan of Rayshipping stories because I like Cynthia and I like the whole concept of Ash being betrayed by close friends which motivates him to become the very best. Just so everyone knows, the beginning part of the story on how Ash is betrayed was NOT MY IDEA. I have borrowed the idea of Ash getting betrayed by his friends right before he was going to challenge Cynthia from the story 'Lost Friendships' written by darkness65. I give him full credit for that part of my story which takes place during the flash back. However, that will most likely be the only part I will be taking from his incomplete fanfic. The rest of the story I am going to write will be my work only.**

A lone man stood on the peak of Mt. Silver. The most dangerous and treacherous mountain in all of the Pokémon world housing the most fearsome and powerful Pokémon.

This lone man was looking out into the horizon lost in thought seemingly admiring the beauty of the mountain as it was covered in snow which was sparkling while bathing in the sunlight. He was undisturbed from the height at which he stood as if he looked down then you could see a few clouds and the seemingly endless drop to the earth's crust.

There was a cave a few metres behind the man where a creature stood hiding from sight. It then appeared right behind the man with amazing speed and raised it's arm to deliver a punch to him at the back. This creature had a canine like face with tear-drop shaped ears, one spike coming out of his two paws and his chest which was covered in a white coloured fur, while standing on it's two legs. This was the Pokémon Lucario, however it was a different colour as this Lucario was pure white from head to two except for its black-coloured eyes.

Lucario then launched it's arm full force towards the back of the person, however, his arm was met with a blue coloured shield which completely absorbed the attack and didn't harm or even budge the man at all.

Lucario then took a step back and asked the man " _How long have you known I was here master?_ "

The man turned around and replied with " _The entire time Lucario. You have to work on concealing your aura to make it difficult for me to detect you. If you had, you might have succeeded in landing your punch._ "

" _Yes master._ "

" _Lucario, how many times have I told you not to call me master._ "

" _171 times master._ "

The man sweat-dropped " _That was a rhetorical question Lucario. And I'm not your master, I'm your friend, partner, and family and we are both equals, just call me by my name._ "

" _Yes master._ "

The man rolled his eyes in annoyance as he had been constantly asking Lucario not to call him master for the past few years, yet he never listened to him. The man thought 'It must be in their genes to call their trainer master.'

A small mouse Pokémon then ran out of the cave and hopped onto the man's shoulders and said " _Hey Ash, Lucario. What's up?_ "

Ash replied with " _Nothing Pikachu. We were just training._ ". He then scratched the small mouse behind his ears which caused Pikachu to let out a " _Chaaa_ " of contentment.

Ash then turned around and faced towards the horizon once again, enjoying the slow sun-set which caused the sky to glow a different shades of orange. He let out a sigh after a few moments and got lost in thought.

Lucario noticed this and asked him " _What's wrong master? Is their anything on your mind?_ "

" _Nothing's wrong Lucario. I'm just remembering that day again._ "

 _Flashback…._

 _Ash had recently won the Lily of the Valley Island Sinnoh League Conference and was presented with his trophy as well as the opportunity to take the elite four challenge which he had gladly accepted. He had managed to get past the elite four one after the other after the some hard-fought and intense battles._

 _He was on a battle field near the Pokémon center training for his upcoming battle against Cynthia the Sinnoh region champion and the women he had a crush on. Ash had two weeks to prepare and he spent all that time training day in and day out to get his Pokémon in tip-top shape. With only two days left until his battle, he was excited and pumped more then ever._

 _While commanding his Pokémon to do some sparring, Ash noticed large amounts of smoke coming from a building near him. He quickly recalled his Pokémon and ran over to the building which only took a few minutes. Ash's eyes widened in horror when he realized that the building that was on fire was the building in which Cynthia and her Pokémon were training in. He quickly took out his Pokémon to try to take out the fire with the use of sand, wind and water which slowly started to douse the flames. Only a minute later while his Pokémon were continuing to douse the fire, fire trucks, paramedics and police car arrived on the scene._

 _A few minutes later, the combined efforts of everyone managed to take out all the flames and all the Pokémon that were trapped inside the building came out and seemed virtually unharmed. Ash started to look around for Cynthia but couldn't find her. He thought maybe she was at the Pokémon center so he decided to head over there. The moment he stepped through the glass doors, he was relieved to find Cynthia with Brock, Dawn, May, Max, Misty, officer Jenny and nurse Joy._

 _Ash walked up to them and quickly said "Cynthia, I'm so glad to see your alright."_

 _However, Ash was just met with glares and after a moment of silence, Cynthia cried out "How could you?! You tried to injure my Pokémon before our battle."_

 _Hearing this stunned Ash and he quickly replied with "What are you talking about, I never tried to injure your Pokémon. I was at the battle field near the Pokémon center training my Pokémon when I saw the fire break out. I quickly ran over and helped in taking out the fire." While Pikachu was nodding and agreeing to his partner's statements._

 _Officer Jenny then walked up to him and said "Oh really? Well we have eye-witnesses saying that they saw someone in exactly out your get-up who set the building on fire."_

 _Hearing this caused Cynthia to ran out of the Pokémon center in tears which had caused Ash to be heart broken to see her like this. Officer Jenny continued to question Ash on his whereabouts and what he was doing. Eventually Officer Jenny turned to his friends and asked them "Can you guys confirm if Ash was training and he had no reason to do this kind of thing?"_

 _Ash had expected them to defend and support him, but what he heard next shocked him to his very core while rage was built up inside Pikachu he heard what his partner's friends had to say. Brock said "We saw him go towards the battlefield and he said he was going to train but he could have been anywhere at the time. He could have easily gone to where Cynthia was training and set the place on fire."_

 _Dawn added "Yeah Ash would do anything to win. He was always obsessed with becoming a champion and he could go to any length to get what he wants."_

 _Max then said a lie hoping that Jenny would arrest him and they would be in the clear "Me and May even heard him saying that he was going to burn Cynthia's training building down with all her Pokémon when she wasn't in there."_

 _May and Misty then said in unison "Yeah! Arrest him."_

 _Ash was stunned to hear all this coming from his friends. Friends that he had risked his life for. He was on the verge of tears but the sheer anger and feeling of betrayal had overcome him and prevented from displaying his sorrow. Officer Jenny then nodded her head at the group and said "Ash Ketchum, you are now banned from entering any tournaments and your trainer's license is now revoked. I now hereby arrest you on the suspicion of trying to harm Sinnoh champion Cynthia's Pokémon." Just as Officer Jenny was about to handcuff Ash, he ran away and out the door as he didn't want to be arrested for a crime he didn't commit and with his so-called friends betraying him, he doubted he would have been freed. There were so many mixed emotions inside him that he didn't care about the consequences of running away, he just wanted to get away from all this. Officer Jenny quickly yelled "Stop!" and then ran after him._

 _Brock then said "That pretty much confirms that Ash is guilty. I hope he gets arrested right away." All of Brocks friends nodded, agreeing to his statement._

 _After, about 20 minutes of running, Ash had made his way deep into a nearby forest and soon called out Charizard who let a loud roar. Thankfully, he had lost the Officer Jenny's and since he was deep into the forest, the loud roar couldn't be heard. Ash then explained the situation to Charizard who had an infuriating look on his face and then he along with Pikachu got on Charizard and signalled him to ride him to Pallet Town. Ash thought in his head 'How could they do this too me? After all I had done for them, why? Mom I need help…'_

 _Around 4 hours later of continuous flying, Charizard descended onto a hill that overlooked Pallet Town and was panting heavily when Ash and Pikachu had gotten off. He then said "Thanks Charizard. Sorry about making you fly here without taking a break." Charizard replied with a small grunt and then nuzzled against Ash's cheek reassuring him that it was no problem before he was engulfed by a red light and started resting inside his poke ball._

 _The young boy then ran towards his home hoping to find solace in his mother after his friend's betrayal. Ash eventually made his way to his home and knocked on the front door. After, a few moments, a middle-aged women opened the door and was shocked to find he soon there as she was expecting him to be preparing for this big match coming up soon. Delia soon over came her shock before she gave Ash a bone-crushing hug and said "Ash. It's so great to see you but what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be preparing for your big matching coming soon?"_

 _Ash returned her hug and released all his built up emotions that he had kept bottled up for the past few hours. All he could muster to say was "Mom!"_

 _Delia was rather surprised to see her son crying so much in her arms and out of worry she asked "Ash what's wrong? Why are you crying so much?"_

 _However, Ash didn't respond to her question but rather just kept on crying. After a few minutes of crying in his mother's arms and letting all his emotions flow out of him he managed to look up to her with teary blood-shot eyes and said "Mom…can…we go inside? We…need to talk."_

 _Delia was confused as too what was going on but she gently nodded her head and took her son along with Pikachu who was quietly watching the scene unfold and tears dropping down his eyes as well. Once inside their home, Delia sat Ash and Pikachu down on the sofa in the living room before fetching both of them a glass of water and then sitting beside them to hear what was going on. Once Ash was able to get a grip of himself, he told Delia everything that happened. After, the story was over, Delia was in complete shock of how such close friends can do something like that._

 _Delia then asked her son "So Ash what do you plan on doing now? If the police are looking for you they will probably come over here."_

 _"Mom I think I'll just disappear. I'm going to go to Professor Oak's lab and see if he can help me."_

 _Although Delia hated to see her son go away from her she knew this was for the best so after giving her son a big hug and a tearful goodbye, Ash went off to the lab._

 _The young boy along with Pikachu on his shoulders made it to the lab and knocked on the front door a few times and moments later Gary Oak, Ash's childhood rival, opened the door. Needless, to say Gary was shocked to see Ash there as he thought that he would be in Sinnoh training for his big upcoming match against the champion. After, the young researcher got over his shock he asked "Ash, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be training in Sinnoh? And what's with the gloomy face?"_

 _"Gary can I come inside? I need to talk with you and Professor Oak."_

 _Although hesitant at first due to the confusion inside Gary's head, he quickly invited them inside and sat them down on the sofa in the living room and went to fetch Professor Oak. After, a minute or two, Professor Oak came into the living room along with his grandson and they both took their seats on the sofa's before Oak asked "Ash my-boy. What's going on?"_

 _Ash took a moment to look at them and then let out a small sigh before he told them everything that happened in Sinnoh. Gary's face was visibly fuming and he said "Why, those two-timing, backstabbing FUCKING…."_

 _Oak interrupted him and said "Watch your language young man. Anyways, Ash what do you plan on doing now? You can't stay here."_

 _Ash replied with "I think I'm going to go to Mt. Silver and just stay there and train my Pokémon. What I do from there, I'm not sure."_

 _"Are you sure Ashy-boy? You do know Mt. Silver is the highest most dangerous mountain in the entire world that houses the most dangerous and fierce Pokémon from all 6 regions."_

 _Ash calmly replied with "Yeah I know. That's why I want to go there."_

 _Oak took a moment to think before he said "Well, Ash I do know your Pokémon are top-notch and I'm sure you will be able to handle Mt. Silver and all the challenges it has to offer so I think you should go there. However, before you do leave I'm going to give you something. It was originally given to me so it can help with my research but I think you should have it." Professor Oak then got up and left for another room leaving a curious Ash and a surprised Gary._

 _A few minutes later the Professor came back into the room with what seemed like a slightly larger version of a poke dex. He sat down before he started to explain everything on the poke dex and information on Mt. Silver "So Ash my-boy, this is a Mf-Poke dex (Multi-Functional) and it has many features. This handy little gadget comes with a, Video calling system so you can call from anywhere around the world, a 3D holographic display of any Pokémon you scan along with its information, a 3D holographic map display on any place that's currently known to the world, and it can also transfer Pokémon from where ever you are to me. I already assigned this poke dex to your name but I also enabled you to carry an unlimited number of Pokémon with you at all times as I don't think it would be safe for you to leave your Pokémon here at my ranch for the time being. Furthermore, I didn't officially register your poke dex so in a case its 'off the grid' so in the unlikely case your discovered, no one will be able to track you using this. And since you plan on training at Mt. Silver, it only makes sense that you have your all your Pokémon with you at all times."_

 _Ash was shocked at how far the Professor was willing to go for him. He then displayed his gratitude "Thanks a lot Professor. I really appreciate everything you are doing for me."_

 _"Its nothing Ash." replied Professor Oak_

 _Gary then promptly stated "Ash I think we should start gathering up all your Pokémon as I don't think you stay here much longer in case the police decide to show up."_

 _Both Ash and Oak nodded to this before getting up and started to get all of Ash's Pokémon. Gary made calls to all the people Ash had left some of this Pokémon with but made sure to come up with random reason's on why they were needed as he wasn't who to trust at this point. Professor Oak made his way to the Pokémon storage room where many of the pokeballs were kept and gathered all of Ash's. Meanwhile Ash and Pikachu had gathered all of his Pokémon and informed them of the situation to which they responded with roars and growls of anger. Once Ash had gathered all this Pokémon, he told them to wait near the lab so that Oak can recall them before calling out Charizard heading towards the forest near Pallet Town on his back along with Pikachu. Ash managed to find his old friend Pidgeot that he had left there and told him of his current situation while also asking him if he wanted to be apart of his team again. When Pidgeot nodded, Ash quickly recaptured it before heading back to Professor Oak's lab._

 _He found Professor Oak and Gary standing on the front door steps of the lab with a bag and made his way over to them after dismounting Charizard. Oak handed him the bag and said "Well this is everything you'll n_

 _eed Ash. All your Pokémon are in here along with a few things I packed that will help you on your trip. Since I know you plan on flying to Mt. Silver I recommend you to not fly your way all the top as it will be extremely dangerous for you and Charizard. Instead you should fly to the base of the Mt. Silver and climb your way up as there is a cave that you can enter near the base which can easily lead you to pretty much anywhere in the mountain. Also there is a Pokémon center at the base of the mountain which you'll be able to use to heal your Pokémon and don't worry the Nurse Joy there is a very good friend of mine and you can trust her."_

 _Ash nodded and said "Thanks Professor. For everything you have done for me. I'm not sure if I'll ever be able to repay you. Also can you inform my mother of everything and tell her I'll stay in regular contact with her."_

 _Gary huffed and said "No sweat Ash, we'll take care of your mother. You just leave everything to us. Now go and become the most powerful trainer in the world and show everyone why they should never have doubted you."_

 _Ash gave his first smile since he had gone through his ordeal and left on Charizard but rather then head straight for Mt. Silver, he decided to gather all his Pokémon that he had left in the wild before heading towards the treacherous mountain and facing its challenges._

 _End Flashback…._

After a few moments of waiting in silence Lucario said _"Don't worry about it master, eventually those memories will fade away and you'll be able to let go of the past."_

Ash sighed and replied with " _If only it were that easy my friend, if only…_ "

Pikachu and Lucario's ears perked up while Ash closed his eyes, all three sensing a presence closing in on them. Pikachu then said while pointing downwards off the cliff where a figure could be seen approaching them from the clouds " _Look Ash, there is a Pidgeot headed our way but its not the one from our family_ "

" _Yes I see him my friend but I wonder how he is even able to fly up here, more importantly why is he here._ "

The Pidgeot then landed behind Ash near the front of the cave before greeting itself " _Hello, you must be Ash._ " Ash replied with a small nod " _I have come here bearing a message from Scott._ " The Pidgeot then grabbed a letter that was inside a bag strapped around him and handed it to the young man standing before him.

Ash was now confused and curious as many thoughts were racing through his mind 'What could Scott want. The only other time he contacted me was when he found out what happened to me and somehow managed to find where I was.' Ash quickly snapped himself out of his thoughts and opened the mail up and found a letter, a form and a booklet inside. The letter said:

 _Dear Ash,_

 _How have you been on that mountain of yours? I must say you have made quite the name for yourself. Anyways, back to the real reason I'm sending this letter is because I wanted to invite you to a tournament that is going to be held 3 weeks from now. It's called "The Champions Tournament" where every good trainer around the world compete for the title of 'Pokémon Master' including champions and elite four members. It would be an amazing opportunity to show the world how good you are since I have no doubt that you will be able to win this competition and I think its high time you return back to society since you were cleared 3 years ago. This tournament is only held once every decade so I really think you should join and if you do say yes, fill out the form and put it back in the envelope and give it to Pidgeot who will come back to me and give me the form. Any and all information regarding the tournament is in the booklet that I sent with this letter and there should also be a card there which will give you access to the Hotel Room I booked for you on the Island where this is taking place. Well good luck and I hope to see you there._

 _Sincerely Scott_

 _P.S Make sure to bring some of your legendary Pokémon with you, I really want to see them that's if you want to. Also just a side note, not sure if you care or not but Cynthia has been looking for you for the past 3 years now._

After finishing reading the letter, Ash went deep into thought 'Should I go back? I mean I have been thinking about it for a while now and this would be a great way to show our strength to the world now. Has Cynthia really been looking for me all this time. I wonder how she is doing?'

He quickly snapped out from his thoughts when Lucario asked " _Master what's wrong? What did the letter say?_ "

" _Nothing's wrong Lucario. Scott has invited us to the biggest tournament of the decade and the winner will receive the title of 'Pokémon Master'. He also said that Cynthia has been looking for me for the past 3 years now._ " Replied Ash in a sad tone with also a very small red blush on his cheeks when he thought of Cynthia.

Pikachu then quickly said " _But Ash I thought you were already a 'Pokémon Master'?_ "

This gave the young man a slight chuckle before he said " _Well to you guys I am as we are all aware of your strength but this will be just a way to show the whole world now._ " After he was done talking, Ash gave a small sigh while a faint blush came on his cheeks which didn't go unnoticed by Lucario.

" _You're thinking about her again aren't you master?_ "

" _Yes Lucario. I still can't seem to get her out of my mind or heart_ "

 _"Well this tournament will be a great way for you to tell her how you feel since all the champions will be participating in this tournament"_ said Pikachu.

" _I doubt the feeling is mutual Pikachu. Especially since last time I was accused of harming her Pokémon. Anyway, by now she probably has moved on and has someone else in her life._ "

" _Well it won't hurt to try will it master? I mean if she has been looking for you for the past 3 years then I'm sure she might have some feelings for you._ "

" _Who knows, buddy, who knows…_ "

Ash then turned his attention to Pidgeot who was quietly plucking away at his feathers while also secretly listening to the conversation. He then walked up to the bird and said " _Pidgeot do you mind if I give you my answer tomorrow? Until then you can stay here with us._ "

Pidgeot thought for a second before nodding his head and saying out his name. Ash led him inside the cave along with Lucario and Pikachu and made his way through the cave and in a minute or show they were inside an extremely large cavern where he could see all his Pokémon sparring against one another. Although the Pidgeot was intimidated at first with all the Pokémon at first, Ash reassured him and told all his Pokémon to make the Pidgeot feel at home. All his Pokémon roared in approval and went back to training after they had taken the brief moment to pause and listen to what their trainer had to say.

Pikachu and Lucario then started to introduce Pidgeot to some of their friends, however he took a quick liking to the female Pidgeot that belonged to Ash. Ash saw this and smirked before he sat down on a nearby large rock that stood right beside a small pond with a mini waterfall and began to silently contemplate on his decision whether to go back to society or stay in seclusion. He thought to himself 'Hmmm. What should I do…'

 **Well here is my first Ash betrayal fanfic and I really hope you guys like this prologue. The chapters will be much longer from now on and hopefully I'll write a lot more. I know many people will say that in these types of stories, Ash is usually shown as being too over-powered however I plan on trying to avoid that and make his battles actually difficult when he faces top tier trainers. I would love lots of reviews and feed back on how I may be able to improve this story. I would also appreciate if anyone is willing to be my beta reader then just PM me. One final question I would like to ask you guys is if you guys would want me to include some lemon scenes between Ash and Cynthia in the distant future.**

 **I hope you guys and girls like this story and give me lots of feedback. Thanks and have a nice day.**


	2. Past, Present, Future

**Chapter 2: Past, Present, Future**

 **Note: I do not own Pokémon. Pokémon is owned by Nintendo and I in no way shape or form, claim in any way that I own Pokémon with this story. This story is purely made up for entertainment purposes.**

 **Furthermore, I have been reading everyone's reviews and have tried to incorporate what everyone said in this part of the story. I have a few things I would like to say but that will be at the end of the chapter. For now, please enjoy.**

 _Events that took place in the 6 years that Ash left society_ _ **ASH POV**_ _…._

A young man approached a Pokémon center located at the base of the enormous mountain that stood right behind it atop his Charizard. The mountain seemed to pierce the sky and looked extremely intimidating. Anyone with a right mindset would not even consider trying to conquer this behemoth, yet this young man sought to do just that. With a mind and heart full of determination and the feeling of betrayal caused by the people who he considered were his friends provided him with all the courage he needed to attempt this feat.

He then dismounted his Charizard and went inside the Pokémon center to provide a good rest to Charizard and all of his other Pokémon before he would attempt to search for the cave network which seemingly ran throughout the whole mountain.

Ash made his way through the glass doors and made his way to the front desk of the Pokémon center. The entire center was completely empty except for the lone women that stood at the front desk along with Chansey.

Nurse Joy greeted him "Welcome to the Pokémon center! You must be Ash Ketchum, Professor Oak informed me that you would be arriving here and explained everything that's going on."

Ash replied with a simple nod as the tragic events that taken place had broken his heart and closed it so from then on he decided to avoid as much human contact as possible so he wouldn't have to go through the pain of betrayal again.

After a moment of silence passed, Nurse Joy knew from everything she had heard from Professor Oak that the young boy had been through a lot and it would be pointless right now to provide him with reassurance especially since she had only met him today. With this in mind she simply said "If you have any injured Pokémon I would be glad to take care of them. Since you'll be staying here in Mt. Silver and it can be a very unforgiving place, please do not hesitate to come by anytime your Pokémon get injured and I'll happily heal them back to full strength. Also I have many supplies in the storage room which you will find useful so when you have the time please tell me and I'll give them to you which may aid you in your training."

"Thank you for everything Nurse Joy." Was all Ash said after, the nurse's short speech was over and then handed her all of his Pokémon so she could examine and heal them if necessary. She then pulled out a key from her desk and showed Ash to his room so he could get a good rest as it was nearly 10:00 at night. Once he took the key from her and gave a small nod of gratitude. Once inside the room he fell down on the bed while Pikachu was being looked after by Nurse Joy. Ash had then gotten lost in thought from thinking how earlier today he was excited and training for his upcoming match against Cynthia in an attempt to take title of champion, then being betrayed by his friends in the time he needed them most to now going up to Mt. Silver to train and live in seclusion.

The next morning, Ash had woken up early at 7:00 in the morning as he wanted to leave early, not knowing what challenges would await him and if he would be able to find the cave by night fall. He did his morning rituals, got his Pokémon, gathered supplies from the storage room of the center, ate a healthy breakfast and then headed out and began his journey of what few had been able to achieve.

After a few hours of continuous climbing of Mt. Silver, Ash managed to reach the cave that Professor Oak told him about would lead him all throughout the mountain. It was as if a voice in his head was guiding him in the right direction towards the cave as it usually would take days to find this cave due to being well hidden as well as hard to reach. All throughout the trek, Ash remained very quiet and didn't make much conversation with Pikachu and the same vice versa. Both were deeply concentrated on getting to their destination.

The duo then entered the cave and made there way through it with Pikachu using flash to light the way. After a couple hours of wandering aimlessly through the cave, both Pokémon and human decided to take a lunch break and sat down on a rock nearby while Ash called out Charizard so it's tail would provide some light while Pikachu took a break. He then took out some sandwiches for himself while putting bowls of Pokémon food for the mouse and the fire lizard. The young boy curiously thought 'Why haven't we run into any wild Pokémon in here. I thought this place was supposed to be jam packed with powerful Pokémon.'

Ash grew a bit irritated with the silence while they were eating so he decided to talk a little with his partners. "So you two think we'll be able to grow strong in this place."

Pikachu replied with "Pika, pika pi, Pikachu chu kachu pi pi pika Pikachu" while Charizard merely let out a small gruff and nodded with the mouse's words.

"Yeah I think so too…. What do you think we did to deserve this? I mean we didn't cause anyone harm. Were we just fated to be betrayed and live our lives in here? What if I'm not good enough to be a trainer… not strong enough to have you guys as my partners…"

Just when Pikachu was about to let Ash have it with all the nonsense he was blurting out of his mouth, both the mouse and lizard stood up and started to look around them, sensing multiple presences that were closing in on them. Ash noticed this and snapped out of his depressed ranting and asked "What's wrong guys?"

After a few seconds of silence and no answer from his partners, Ash noticed several fierce looking Pokémon approaching him, Golem, Steelix, Aggron, Nidoking, Nidoqueen, Machamp, Magneton, Gigalith, Conkeldurr, Krookodile, Tyrantrum etc. until one Pokémon that stood out as it had a very happy face when it saw Ash and that was Tyranitar which started to walk up to Ash. Charizard and Pikachu noticed this and quickly jumped in front of their trainer taking defensive stance and started growling causing Tyranitar to stop in its tracks. However, the young boy noticed all these Pokémon weren't behaving aggressively at all but rather were just standing there, and this Tyranitar looked especially happy when it saw the boy's face. Ash quickly said "Charizard, Pikachu wait…"

Both Pokémon stopped their aggressive behavior and looked back at their friend confused only to watch him beginning to walk up to the behemoth sized Tyranitar. After a few steps, the man and beast were standing face to face, staring at each other and looking into each other's soul. After, a few moments of silence and intense look of staring, Ash recognized the Tyranitar and asked him "Are you the same Larvitar I rescued before?" The titan simply nodded in response with a smile on his face. This caused the trainer to jump into his arms and show his affection on how glad he was to see his old friend again.

Tyranitar returned the hug and after a moment let go of Ash and motioned towards the poke balls on his belt signalling him that he wanted to join his team. The young trainer was dumbfounded seeing as such an amazing Pokémon wanted to join his team. He happily agreed and held out an empty poke ball to which the Pokémon simply tapped on the metallic sphere before it was surrounded by a red light and sucked into the sphere. The ball shook once before Ash heard the familiar ping signalling a successful capture. He quickly launched the poke ball again releasing the titan again and then he said "Welcome to the family Tyranitar. I'm so glad you have decided to join us." To which the Tyranitar roared and nodded to him.

Pikachu then jumped onto Ash's shoulders and said "Pikachu!" while Charizard let out a loud roar that echoed through the cave which were their own way of greeting their new family member.

Just then all their heads turned to one of the three tunnels branching off, and it started to glow a bright yellow-golden colour. Tyranitar and all the other wild Pokémon's expression changed when they saw this light along with his own Pokémon. The wild Pokémon then started to gesture him to go towards the light. Seeing the serious expression on all the Pokémon's faces, Ash hesitantly agreed and walked towards the light along with his Pokémon eventually reaching the end which led him to what seemed like an extremely enormous dome shaped part of the cave. It was big enough to fit a few buildings in their and that was surprising in itself but what shocked Ash more was the being that was floating in the middle of said dome.

In the middle of the dome stood the llama-god (Had to say it J). The young boy quickly recognized him and shouted out "Arceus is that you?" while all the Pokémon were seen bowing before him out of respect along with Pikachu and Charizard.

" _Yes Ash its me._ "

"What are you doing here? I thought you would be resting after our last encounter Michina town." Asked Ash with a curious yet confused look on his face.

" _I was resting but then I sensed what happened with you and I awoke from my slumber so that I may help you in this dark time?_ "

"Why did you wake up just for me? I mean I'm just an ordinary trainer and there are many people and Pokémon that suffer everyday."

" _Because Ash, your more special then you realize. Let me explain it to you and you will understand._ "

Ash simply nodded eager to know why the creator of the universe called him special.

" _Well you see Ash, I'm sure you recall the time when you met with Sir Aaron's Lucario and helped him to save the tree of beginning along with revealing what had happened to Sir Aaron. Well there are some things you don't know. You see Sir Aaron was the first Aura Guardian in human history to master the ways of the aura thus earning him the title of Aura Master, however this was not known to anyone besides a select few. An Aura Master has complete mastery of the life force which I had put in all things when I created the Universe. Thanks to this he was able to end the great war that threatened to consume the world where as any other Aura Guardian would have failed this task. However, before Sir Aaron had made his way to save the world, I gave him an insight into the future and he wrote down what he had seen on a stone tablet which had been passed down from generation to generation in the Rota kingdom. The prophecy on the tablet is as goes:_ "

My descendant shall fall

Only to answer the plea of the world's call

From the ash's he will rise

To bring about evil's demise

With the help of creature with the look of snow

He shall learn the power of the Aura's glow

From stone to wool, his heart shall mould

Thanks to the firm grasp that love can hold

With his help the world will enter a new era

Where the hearts and minds of Pokémon shall become one

"Okay, that seems very interesting and all but what does it have to do with me?" asked a confused Ash

Arceus simply sighed and chuckled a bit before replying " _I'm getting their Ash. You see, you're the descendant of Sir Aaron the prophecy is referring too._ "

After an extended period of silence, Ash screamed out "WHATTT!" which caused all the Pokémon around him to jump at the loud sound. Pikachu and Charizard also had stunned looks on their faces when they heard this about their trainer and friend and coming from the llama god no less, only raised the questions in their minds.

" _Yes Ash. I foresaw your arrival into this world and I gave Sir Aaron this vision. You are destined for great things Ash and I know what you have been through isn't easy to get over with but when the time comes you will unite the hearts and minds of Pokémon. However, this can only occur when you have mastered the power of aura._ "

"Ummm…Okay. I mean this is a lot to take in at once here. Also how do I master aura? From what I know about it, it takes decades to even get a slight grasp on how to use it."

" _Yes it does Ash, but that's for ordinary people. For people who are naturally gifted in the ways of Aura, are able to learn much about the life-force within the span of a decade. However, you are the 2_ _nd_ _Aura Master to have ever existed and it will take you only a few years to achieve mastery of this force and with the help of the white Lucario, this shall be an easy task_."

"Wait what? A white Lucario?"

" _Yes you see there is a white Lucario living in a cave near the kingdom of Rota in Sinnoh and it has closed of his heart and only has hatred towards humans as it was poached when it was just an egg and his mother died saving it from the poacher's grasp. I wish for you too go to that Lucario and earn his trust and make him part of your family. You will be able to accomplish this when you are able to partially control your Aura just enough so that you learn how to form an Aura bond with Pokémon_."

"Wait, how will I be able to learn how to use Aura? Don't I need someone to teach me especially since I don't know the first thing about Aura."

" _Don't worry, for now I'll teach you how to use Aura until the point you can use it to form an Aura bond. After that, you and along with Lucario will have to teach yourselves and grow along with your other Pokémon. For now, I'm going to awaken the dormant power within you. Your power in Aura will be unparalleled but you must learn to control your aura without your emotions influencing you because if you use Aura with anger it will become tainted and you may hurt others._ "

"Well this is a lot to take in especially after everything that has happened. But this isn't mainly about me, its for the good of people and Pokémon alike… I'm ready Arceus."

As soon as Ash said this, Arceus began forming a ball of pure golden divine light and after a few moments, a beam shot out of the ball and hit the young boy. He was enveloped within the light and soon was able to see himself surrounded by a light blue glow which signalled that his dormant power was now awakened. The moment the glow disappeared, two figures teleported into the cavern and stood a few metres beside Ash. These two figures were Mew and Mewtwo.

Everyone was surprised to see them here and after a moment of silence while Mew and Mewtwo looked around and took in their surroundings. Ash managed to speak up "Mew, Mewtwo what are you two doing here? Last I saw you was on Mt. Quena and you had left to explore the world."

Mewtwo then telepathically replied with " _Yes Ash, I was exploring the world but yesterday I got a weird wave of energy surging through me that said you were in some kind of deep distress and trouble. This was because of the mental link I had formed with you and Pikachu after you saved my life. I came to see if you were alright as fast as I could go. Is everything alright Ash?"_

Ash then began explaining everything that happened to him in the past 2 days with Pikachu and Charizard filling in some pieces of information here and there. After a long explanation of everything that had went on, Mewtwo was visibly fuming with anger because the one human who showed him kindness and compassion and opened up his heart had been betrayed by close friends and now has to live secluded from the world. Meanwhile Mew was shedding tears hearing Ash's story.

Mewtwo was about to say something before the llama god started to talk and turned everyone's attention back to him " _Mewtwo, I see you have been through much pain like Ash, and I'm truly sorry both of you had to suffer a fate that shouldn't have been yours to bear."_

Mewtwo quickly replied with anger and hate clearly visible in the way he spoke " _Who are you and what do you know of what we have been through?!_ "

Arceus only had pity in his eyes for them and replied with a calm tone " _I am Arceus. Creator of the Universe, and I do know what you have been through because I was also betrayed by humans before."_

Mewtwo's face now brightened up with curiosity when he heard he was in front of the creator of the universe of whom he had heard so much about from Pokémon all across the globe. He immediately said "So you're the great Arceus I have heard so much about from Pokémon all over the world. If you did create the universe, then I have some questions I would like to ask you to clear some doubt in my heart."

" _Of course my child. Speak what your heart and mind want to know_."

After a moment of silence, Mewtwo sighed and then asked " _Do I belong in this world? I was created by humans not naturally born, so do I have the right to be apart of your creation? If so what's my purpose in this world._ "

Arceus gave a small smile before he said " _You have answered your own questions in the past before when Ash had opened up your heart but if you wish to know what I think then hear my answers. You do belong in this world as much as and living being does. The circumstances of your birth does not matter but rather what you do with the gift of life that I have given determines who you are. Finding and fulfilling your purpose gives meaning to life and as long as your purpose brings about the betterment of the world, you are on the right path. If you wish to know your purpose, then listen. Your purpose is to help Ash unite the hearts and minds of people and Pokémon. Just like Ash had opened up your heart you must fight alongside him and help Pokémon around the world who have been mistreated and abused open up to people. When you achieve this unity you will know you are fulfilling your purpose as unbelievable joy will overcome you._ "

Mewtwo was just looking at Arceus in awe. After years of searching for an answer to his questions, he finally found them and they were well worth the wait. He expressed then expressed his gratitude and respect towards Arceus by bowing in front of him before saying " _Thank you so much Arceus. You have answered the questions that burned my heart and mind since the day I was brought into this cruel world._ "

" _Your welcome my child."_

Mewtwo then turned towards Ash and said " _Ash, thank you as well for having opened up my heart in the past and showing me not all humans are bad. I wish to join you on your journey_."

Ash gulped when he heard this. The most powerful Pokémon in the world other then Arceus was asking him to be apart of his team. " _Are…you sure Mewtwo? I am more then willing to accept you into my family but are you really willing to take this step._ "

Mewtwo replied with a simple nod and said " _I am Ash…"_

This is when Mew jumped into the conversation as she was almost forgotten with the conversation that went on. In a female childish like voice, Mew said " _Can I join you to Ash. If my brother is going to join, then I want to join you too. It will be fun hanging around you and so many other Pokémon_."

Ash smiled and chuckled at Mew's theatrics and said " _Brother huh, well if you two truly want to join me than I happily welcome you too my family…_ " After that Ash took out two luxury balls that he had kept for special occasions and held them before Mew and Mewtwo. Without a moments hesitation, they both tapped the black coloured spheres which then engulfed him in a red light. The two balls only shook once before they let out the all too familiar ping signalling a successful capture. He immediately let the two out of their Poke balls again and went over to hug his new friends while Pikachu, Charizard and Tyranitar said their individual greetings.

After a short while Arceus began to say a last few things before he had to leave for his own dimension for the rest of the day " _Congratulations Ash. I'm happy for the both of you as you will accomplish great things together. Also you must now that in the near future, every legendary throughout the world will accept you as their trainer and friend however, you will only be able to keep certain legendary Pokémon with you that are not required to maintain the balance of the world and the universe_."

Once again Ash was awestruck however this time all the Pokémon in the room wore shocked expressions on their faces. After overcoming his shock, he replied in a calm voice "I will gladly accept all Pokémon that wish to be apart of my family and will respect the legendary Pokémon that will be needed elsewhere. I don't want to pull them away from their duties and lives."

Arceus smile and was filled with joy when he heard this and said " _Spoken selflessly like a true hero. Just so you know, these Pokémon will come to you and aid you in what ever you may need help with whenever you call out to them with your heart. I will also bless this place with my powers so it will give you all the things you and your Pokémon need to become the very best in the world, unlimited food and water, and a training ground that will replenish itself when destroyed along with boulders that will grow strong as you and your Pokémon grow strong which will always push your friends to become the very best they can be alongside you. One last thing to add is that I will be leaving for now while you and all your Pokémon get well acquainted with your new home and friends. I will be returning tomorrow to start teaching you in the ways of aura. When I feel you are ready, I will tell you and you must travel to Rota and help the white-coloured Lucario just like you helped Mewtwo_."

Ash and Pikachu nodded before replying in unison in their respective tongues "Thank you for everything Arceus."

With that Arceus disappeared in a bright flash of light but not before dispersing some of his power throughout the room and transformed the large room into to a training paradise. The walls of the dome of this cave had torches stuck on them evenly spaced out and were all lit which illuminated that part of the cave. Ash new that despite everything that happened, he was on the road to fulfilling his dream and his destiny.

3 weeks had passed since Ash had arrived in the cave within Mt. Silver and Arceus had trained him on how to use his Aura. The young boy followed Arceus's teachings very well and in record time was able to form Aura bonds with ease. So he had formed an Aura bond with every one of his Pokémon which gave him the ability to communicate with them telepathically through the power of aura. Ash had also created small pockets of aura within his mind where his Pokémon would be able to converse with each other no matter where they are in the world and so it wouldn't overwhelm his mind with all the voices that would be taking to him. This allowed him to have conversations with a limited number of Pokémon at a time.

During the time, Ash was practicing on his aura technique with the help of Arceus, his Pokémon where training hard and becoming quite powerful. When the young man wasn't training his aura, he would train alongside his Pokémon so he could put in the blood, sweat and tears as his friends did, which allowed him to bond closer with them and also strengthened the aura bonds he created with his Pokémon.

Once Arceus had told him he was ready for the challenge ahead, Ash and Pikachu hopped on top of Charizard and left for the kingdom of Rota in the Sinnoh region while wearing a black cloak and a dark blue version of Sir Aaron's hat which casted an eerie shadow upon his face. Hopefully with this disguise he wouldn't be recognized by anyone which may cause him to go to jail.

After a long a tedious flight with a few stops of rest, Charizard landed in front of a large castle made of peach-coloured stone. The castle had a medieval style look to it, (Watch movie Lucario and the Mystery of Mew if you wish to know what the castle looks like) with two guards that stood at the entrance wearing the clothes of aura guardians and alongside them stood their partner Lucario. Both guards looked at the fierce dragon and gulped wondering what this boy was doing here.

After, Ash dismounted his Charizard, he recalled his partner for a well deserved rest before making his way over to the guards and said "I wish to speak to Queen llene regarding the white Lucario." In a cool and calm voice.

Slightly frightened at the figure that stood before them due to the eerie get up the boy had on, one of the guard cleared his throat before responding "What is your name?"

"Ash Ketchum"

Both guards were surprised when they heard his name as they remembered him when he came here a little under 2 years ago to participate in the tournament in honour of Sir Aaron. After both guards overcame their shock, they both looked at each other and nodded. One of the guards then left to inform Queen llene of their guest while the other guard stayed behind and said "We will inform Queen llene of your arrival. For now, will you please wait here as you cannot enter the castle without her permission."

Ash simply nodded before heading over to a bench that was a few metres behind the railing that surrounded the castle. Once he sat down, Pikachu jumped off his shoulders and sat on his lap, both taking a deep breath and taking in the scenery around them. Everything seemed so peaceful here and it seemed to somewhat relieve Ash's troubled mind.

Around 20 minutes later the guard that went inside the castle came back out and approached the eerie looking young boy and said "Queen llene would like to speak to you now." This caused Ash to snap you of his relaxed state of mind and nodded to the guard's statement before he followed him inside the castle, eventually reaching a gargantuan door. The guard simply bowed to Ash before he made his way back to the entrance of the castle to resume his duties.

The young boy then looked at the door before smiling and said " _Okay buddy let's go_."

To which the mouse Pokémon replied with " _Yeah let's go_."

Ash then knocked on the door a few times before anxiously waiting for them to open. After, a few moments passed the door slowly opened revealing an enormous room. A red carpet started from the door and went all the way to the throne which stood at the end of the room in the middle, atop a few steps. A massive crystal chandelier could be seen at the top which was sparkling thanks to the bright sunshine that penetrated the large clear windows, behind the throne. The throne itself seemed to be made of gold and intricately designed, while a Lucario statue stood on each side of the throne. Upon the throne itself stood Queen llene (Search up if you wish to know what she looks like.).

The young boy made his way towards the throne stopping a few metres before reaching the steps. He then bowed down and said "Greetings Queen llene. I'm glad you took the time to see me."

Queen llene smiled at him and said "No problem Ash. Now please get up and tell me what you wish to talk about."

The raven-haired boy then got up and said "I wish to know where the white-coloured Lucario resides."

This immediately caught the Queen's attention as she thought to herself 'How does he even know about the white Lucario and what would he want to do with it?'. She then broke off from her thoughts and responded with "How do you even know about the white Lucario and why do you want to see it? You do know that particular Lucario is very dangerous and who ever has done after has come back seriously injured."

"I do know how dangerous that Lucario is and I wish to see it if I can maybe open up its heart to humans. I know what it has been through and why it is so aggressive towards people however I cannot say how I came about this information or how I even know about this Lucario. I'm truly sorry."

"No need to apologize Ash. I know your intentions are pure and I also know that you are being hunted by the police for a crime you did not commit. I was able to read your aura and I sense no ill intentions or feelings of guilt."

Ash was surprised to hear that the Queen didn't think he was guilty and was glad at the fact. This caused a rare smile to appear on his face and he nodded in gratitude before saying "Thank you very much for your trust Queen llene. I really appreciate it."

Queen llene returned the smile before saying "I always trust the innocent Ash and don't worry about anything. No one will know you ever here. Now back to the topic at hand, you do know that this specific Lucario is extremely powerful and even some of the most experienced aura guardians have failed at capturing that Lucario."

"Yes I do know that. However, I do not wish to capture it. I just wish to show it that not all people are bad and hopefully open its heart so it can start trusting humans for once. I know about its power but I'm confident I'll succeed in reaching out to it."

The Queen looked at the serious expression of the boy and then let out a sigh before she hesitantly said "Alright Ash. I believe that you can do, not only because of what you have done for us in the past but also because you hold a similar power to Sir Aaron. The white Lucario is inside a cave on Mt. Quili which is just west of our kingdom. But just so you know Ash, there is a legend saying that only the descendant of Sir Aaron will be able to tame that Lucario."

Ash simply smiled to him self and thought 'If only you knew…'. "I know. Thanks for your help. I will take my leave."

Queen llene seemed dumbfounded at his statement but after overcoming her shock she said "No problem Ash. Good luck."

With that Ash left the room making his way out of the castle. Once outside he released Charizard from his poke ball and explained to him where they are going. After the explanation the was over, Pikachu and Ash got on top of Charizard before they made their way towards Mt. Quili. All throughout their ride, Ash had been getting a strange feeling as if something was calling him and the close he got towards the mountain, the stronger that feeling became.

The large lizard Pokémon soon descended on a cliff on one side of the mountain and not too far from the cliff stood a cave entrance. Ash recalled Charizard after congratulating him for all his hard work before Pikachu jumped on top of his left shoulder as he made his way inside the cave. The moment he stepped foot in the cave, both trainer and Pokémon felt strong surges of energy which they instantly recognized as aura pulses. They both gave each other a reassuring look before they preceded to walk inside the cave with Pikachu lighting the way.

After about 15 minutes of walking and traversing through the cave and encountering many dead ends, the duo eventually made their way into an open area within the cave where a small pond could be seen with a waterfall falling from between two lines of rock covered in a green glowing moss. The pond itself sparkled from the sunlight that was coming from a few holes in the wall which led to the outside world.

Once they were in the cave, Pikachu's ears perked up as he noticed a presence in the room. Ash heard a sound which seemed like someone or something was running around them. He continued to hear some footsteps and kept turning in the said direction only to see a black blur for a brief second. This continued for a few moments before he noticed that whatever was staking them appeared beside the pond. The creature seemed to be bipedal however it was covered by some of the shadows within the cave and only its growling face was visible. Ash then started to look into its eyes before saying "Lucario is that you?"

All he heard in response was a growl before the creature started to slowly walk towards the young boy while Pikachu took a defensive stance in front of Ash, prepared to launch an attack at a moments notice. After a few tense moments, the Lucario raised its paw and formed a sphere of pure aura energy and fired it towards the young boy trying to make him leave this place. The aura sphere collided with a thunderbolt attack from Pikachu which caused a small explosion and some smoke to spread. Once the smoke started to settle, Lucario could be seen standing there with a menacing look in its eyes.

The bipedal Pokémon released a wave of aura energy which engulfed Ash and sent him a message. " _LEAVE THIS PLACE HUMAN BEFORE I REMOVE YOU! YOU ARE NOT WELCOME HERE!"_

The moment Ash heard this he looked back at the Pokémon with a sympathetic look on his face, due to him knowing what pain the poor Pokémon has been through. Instead of heeding his warnings, the young boy just stood there and started walking towards the Lucario much to his confusion. The Lucario then started to grow in anger and launched himself at the human with amazing speed and hit the boy several times with his bone rush attacks before he was sent flying back with one final strike. Pikachu only watched in horror as he witnessed this as it happened so fast for him to react.

The moment Ash landed on the ground he grunted in pain only to start getting up while Pikachu ran up to him with a look of worry on his face and said "Pikachu, pika pika pi, Pikachu chu cha."

"Don't worry about me Pikachu. We just have to help Lucario. Its what we came here to do." Once on his two feet, Ash started to walk towards the Lucario once again who had another look of confusion as he saw this human approaching him once again with a smile on his face rather then one of anger. Ash started to use Arceus's teachings of how to form aura bonds. He first released a pulse of his aura in an attempt to communicate his feelings towards the hostile Pokémon in an attempt to calm him down so he may speak with him.

In this pulse of aura energy, Ash said " _Lucario, I'm your friend not your enemy. I only wish to help you with all the pain you have been through. I know what happened to you and why you don't trust humans but not everyone is like that. Please let me help you._ "

Lucario quickly replied with his pulse of aura energy with said " _Liar. You can never know what I have been through. All you humans are the same. You always cause so much pain now LEAVE!_ "

This time Lucario released a flash cannon attack to which Pikachu responded with a powerful thunderbolt with negated the attack before it could reach Ash. Seeing his attack failed, Lucario rushed towards the human and rammed his body into his with an extreme speed attack which launched the young boy across the cavern only for his back to meet with the wall in a loud BANG!

Pikachu rushed towards his partners side with tears in his face trying to determine if he was alright or not after such a loud impact. After a few moments, Ash started to move a little before lifting his head and saying "Don't worry about me Pikachu I'm going to be alright. But we have to help Lucario. He has been in too much pain." After saying this, the raven-haired boy once again slowly stood up with many visible bruises throughout his body and started to walk towards Lucario once again ignoring the pleading cries of Pikachu. This went on for a few more attacks, where Pikachu managed to defend his partner against a flash cannon, aura sphere and dark pulse attack but Lucario had managed to hit the bruised up boy with a extreme speed attack as well as low sweep which really hurt him but, with pure determination Ash once again stood up and walked towards the white Lucario trying to show him that he won't give up.

He released another wave of friendly aura energy in an attempt to sooth the raging Lucario. " _I'm not trying to hurt you Lucario. I know the pain you have been through. I have been through a similar experience myself and I know what it feels like when everyone around you seems to be your enemy. But this world is filled with many amazing people and Pokémon who want nothing more then to live in harmony. Please let me show you._ "

Lucario was now utterly shocked at seeing how persistent this young human was and he thought to himself 'Why is this human so determined. He is unlike any other human I have come across and his aura is the strongest of them all. Why does he want to help me so much? No I can't trust him. He probably will hurt me when he gets close…but…what if he says is true…let's see what this human is so determined in showing me. If he tries anything I'll make sure it's the last thing he does.'

Lucario then dropped his menacing look and started walking towards the human who he was questioning in his mind. After, a few tense moments of walking which seemed like ages for Pikachu, Lucario reached the young boy and slowly raised his hand towards the boys which had aura flowing out of it and surrounding it with an amazing glow.

The moment both hands met, both Pokémon and human jerked their heads up as both their memories flowed through each other. Both of them could see each other's memories from the moment they were born to where they were today. Along with those memories, they both could experience all the emotions that the other felt during those situations.

Pikachu watched the two with a concerned yet content look on his face as he knew what they were both experiencing as he and all his Pokémon went through a similar experience when he had formed an aura bond with them. However, Pikachu was worried that Lucario may not accept the aura bond and still have a distaste for humans.

Lucario saw Ash's life from when he was born and the joy he felt, to the incredible agony and pain he went through when his father died of cancer, to all of the emotions he went through on his adventures and all he did to help Pokémon and finally to his friend's betrayal and how he is now forced into exile. Meanwhile, Ash felt the terror the Lucario went through when he was just a Riolu when he was inside his egg yet he was able to feel everything that was going on around him. Ash saw and felt the poor white Riolu on the run from a group of poachers that were after him after they had killed his mother and constantly trying to capture while the poor little Riolu barely managed to evade them and their fierce Pokémon. Eventually the Riolu came across a large group of Lucario living in a secluded area in the woods of an unknown forest where he sought to seek refuge. However, instead of being showered with kindness and sympathy, Riolu was meant with disgrace and hatred from the other Lucario due to his white colour which made them think that he wasn't pure. Now hatred for people and Pokémon, the young Riolu ran and eventually came across Mt. Quili and made his home here which was uninhabited. He slowly forged himself into a weapon and eventually evolved with his hatred growing over the passing years.

Once both human and Pokémon had experienced each other's memories in what seemed like years had passed, only a few seconds had passed in the real world. Ash and Lucario then found themselves in an empty space with blue waves of aura energy completely surrounding them with a memorizing sight. They then looked at each other before Ash said " _You have been through so much pain Lucario. And you never had a friend or family to look to for support. I'm truly sorry for all the pain you went through._ "

" _Ash…I see you have been through much pain in your life as well but I also saw the amazing adventures you went on and the beauty of this world. Although you haven't changed my opinion on how many humans and Pokémon are evil, you have shown me that some can be trusted and I'm grateful for that._ "

" _I'm glad you finally see that but I would also like to offer you my friendship. You have been alone all throughout your life and I want to fill that void that has been left in your heart._ "

" _Friendship…like the relation you and Pikachu share?_ "

" _Yes Lucario. As friends we will always look out for each other. Always be there for each other in times of happiness and in times of sorrow. You will not only be a friend to me but also family just like all my Pokémon are my friends and family._ "

A few tears started to fall down Lucario's face in the 'mind world' (Don't know what else to call it.) because of the kindness the human was showing him and giving the one thing he had craved for all his life. A place to belong. Someone you can trust and turn to in the time of need. Lucario craved a family. " _You have shown and offered me what I wanted all my life. You have the purest heart of any human or Pokémon I have ever seen. I will gladly be apart of your family and accept you as my friend_ "

As soon as Lucario said that, white aura started to pour out of Lucario's heart while blue aura started to flow out of Ash's heart. Both streams of aura met after a few moments before they intertwined with each other which made it seem as of they were dancing. Eventually the two auras fused together which caused both streams coming from human and Pokémon to start glowing a silvery-bluish colour. Once this happened, it signalled that an aura bond was now formed as both sides had opened their hearts to each other and were now connect for life. Once the bond was formed the duo left the empty space and returned to the real world regaining control of their bodies which were seemingly frozen in place for the past minute.

Ash and Lucario blinked a few times, taking in their surroundings before they both looked at each other and smiled. Pikachu then jumped onto Ash's shoulders before Ash spoke to Lucario along with everyone else with the help of the aura bond now linking him along with all of Ash's Pokémon with each other.

" _Welcome to the family Lucario._ "

" _Thank you. I'm truly grateful for you to accept me into your family._ "

All of Ash's Pokémon greeted in unison thanks to the aura bond " _Welcome to the family!_ "

Although overwhelmed at first at how big Ash's family of Pokémon seemed to be, the canine Pokémon quickly spread his joy to everyone within the bond with a big aura pulse and said " _Thank you._ "

Ash then stood up before saying " _Well Lucario I think its about time we get you out of this place and show you the world and our home where we are currently staying._ "

Pikachu then jumped in and said " _Wait shouldn't we inform Queen llene that we have opened Lucario's heart. She did say to inform her if we were successful._ "

" _Yeah I guess we should. Lucario do you mind going with us to a place. We are going to introduce you to someone who is very kind and friendly and who I trust._ "

Lucario pondered the thought of meeting another human before smiling and replying " _If you trust her Ash then I see no problem with meeting her._ "

" _Alright then let's go!_ "

 ** _Back at the Kingdom of Rota, the palace…_**

Ash was now bowing in front of Queen llene who looked rather shock to see the white Lucario with him. Although Lucario seemed pretty on edge about coming here as it saw many humans as the trio had made their way through the castle, Lucario seemed to be confused as to why Ash was bowing in front of another human but after a moments thought, he also bowed in front of this human showing her the respect that Ash was showing her. They both then got up before starting their conversation with the Queen of all aura users.

Queen llene managed to get over her shock of seeing the white-coloured Lucario before saying "I must say Ash; I didn't expect you to succeed in this mission but as always you seemed to have surprised me yet again with your way with Pokémon."

"Thank you for the kind words my queen but Lucario made the choice once I showed him the good that lies in this world and how it is greater then the evil that resides here."

"I'm glad that you have opened up his heart. You have accomplished what even the most prestigious aura guardians have failed to do." Then it dawned on her, the prophecy that Sir Aaron wrote and how Ash seemed to match some of its description. "Ash you just maybe one of the most powerful aura users to have ever existed. I hope with the help of Lucario, you will be able to master the ways of Aura and bring about peace in this world."

Lucario bowed his head at the statement, which is when Ash spoke up and said "Thank you for your kind words and all the help and support you have provided me. I will treat Lucario as a part of my family and we will do our best to bring about peace in this world. Thank you and have a good day Queen llene."

With that both of them left the kingdom of Rota and made their way to Mt. Silver where Lucario was introduced to all of his brothers and sisters. Lucario was finally at a place where he felt like he belonged. (Eventually Lucario got the habit of calling Ash master. I'm not sure where to put that so yeah. I think its in the genes of Lucario to call their trainer master which is pretty funny if you ask me so just assume he got that habit after doing some training with Ash.)

 ** _Summary of other events that happened during the rest of the years that passed Ash's POV…_**

After Ash had gotten another friend and family member, he developed a rigorous training schedule for each and everyone of his Pokémon along with himself while also training his aura techniques with Lucario everyday. Soon when Lucario taught Ash all he knew about aura, Arceus intervened and started teaching aura techniques that only aura masters could learn. In the years that came, Ash practised Arceus's teachings and mastered all of it and started teaching Lucario with some of the things he could learn.

The young boy also taught all his Pokémon how to use aura infused attacks which would raise their power immensely but restricted all his friends to only infuse their aura with their most powerful attack and using it in the direst circumstances as draining your aura by constantly using aura-infused attack can have a severe impact on the user's body and may even kill them.

After about 3 years had passed, Ash had received a message from Professor Oak that, the real culprit was found and his trainer's license was reinstated and his ban was uplifted. Although happy about hearing the news, Ash felt he wasn't ready to return yet so he decided to stay upon the mountain and train to further hone his skills. During all these years, Ash had kept constant contact with his mother, to inform her that he was alright. Although sad at being away from her son, Delia always new, that this was for the best and eventually her son would become a man of incredible power so she always gave him her full support.

A few weeks after he had received this news, Ash was once again visited by Arceus and he had informed him that he was now strong enough to cleanse a lot of the evil that plagued this world. He then tasked him to get rid of the criminal organizations that still stood strong and were harming people and Pokémon alike. Ash then left to cast Arceus's judgment upon the world.

In the span of a 4 months, Ash had managed to invade almost all of Team Rocket's bases throughout Kanto and Johto. However, it wasn't until he had invaded the largest Team Rocket facility where Pokémon were being experimented upon to increase their power, some of which succeeded, was he able to learn of the secret Team Rocket headquarters location in Kanto. With Mewtwo, Pikachu, Lucario and Ash's entire Pokémon army by his side, he rescued all the Pokémon that were experimented on in the research facility, many of which had decided to join him.

Ash had gotten on very good terms with the police but never revealed his identity to them as he didn't want anyone to know who he was yet. He would constantly teleport to the police department and tell them of locations of Team Rocket facilities where he would be raiding next and told them to be prepared with their forces to capture all the members.

Once he learned the location of the Team Rocket headquarters located north of Lavender Town, in the rock terrain, he teleported to the police headquarters in Celadon City and went to speak with the chief of police Officer Jenny (Had to be. lol). After, the Chief and Ash under the alias 'Red' had discussed the situation with each other, Ash left to prepare to storm the HQ of Team Rocket while the Chief gathered the entire Kanto police force and discussed their plan on how to prevent any Team Rocket from escaping.

It only took the police force about two days to prepare for what was about to come and began preparing helicopters for air support while the majority of the police force gathered in Lavender Town after the mayor of the town was informed of what was going to take place. The Chief then contacted Red with the phone number he had given her and told them they were ready. (In case anyone is wondering; Red got another cell phone which he kept for these types of situations once he learned he would be doing this from Arceus. Furthermore, the police force had confidence in Red's abilities as he was single handily crippling the Team Rocket organization with powerful Pokémon and given this wasn't the first time the police force had teamed up with him, they already knew what to expect. Also if your wondering if Team Rocket had taken any action towards stopping this Red person from destroying their organization then yes they had tried several times but didn't succeed as they didn't find any family he was connected with and they couldn't take him down with brute force as he was far more powerful.)

Once everything was in place, Ash made his way towards the Team Rocket headquarters atop his Charizard (Who has his own background story to it which I will tell later). When he approached the building, the guards outside noticed him and called all their Pokémon to stop him. As soon as all the grunts took out their Pokémon, Ash took out all of his Pokémon which he had brought for this very purpose along with his two legendary Pokémon Mew and Mewtwo. The grunt's Pokémon were no match for his army as he made his way to land on the ground before entering the building with some of his Pokémon following him while a few others surrounded the building to make sure no one escaped ground or air wise. Meanwhile, the police force was now closing in on the coordinates given to them by red and made sure they had all sides covered so no one could escape.

Meanwhile in the main office of Team Rocket's HQ, Giovanni was visibly scared of what was happening outside as he could hear screams, blasts and doors opening as he could hear someone getting closer to his office. In his office, stood the 3 admirals of Team Rocket along with 20 elite agents that stood there ready to defend their boss who was trying to put on a brave face but everyone in the room could feel the fear emanating from him. Giovanni kept thinking 'Who the hell is this Red person who has managed to take down my entire organization in the past 4 months'

The boss of Team Rocket's thoughts was quickly cut off as the door burst open. One lone figure stood there who was surrounded by a cloak that covered the man's entire body and with the large hat on top the only body part visible were the menacing eyes that radiated anger and hatred for these people. He stared into the eyes of the short, black haired man in an orange business suit, which caused Giovanni to inwardly gulp. Getting a grip of himself, Giovanni stood up from his chair and said "So we finally meet Red. I must say, I never had expected for one man to deal such a huge blow to my organization but you won't be allowed to mess with us further. Get ready too lose."

The eerie man in the cloak replied in a menacing voice (Which he can change thanks to Aura. Think of Batman's raspberry voice except more deep and fearsome, enough to make you piss your pants.). "You will pay for all the pain you have caused. Your reign of terror ends today." And with those words all of Red's Pokémon who were with him storming the facility charged into the room while Mew and Mewtwo teleported there while everyone on the opposing side called their Pokémon.

There were a few moments of silence before it was broken by one word from Red "Attack" he said in a monotone. The moment that word left his mouth, a fierce battle took place and the result damage caused the top and side walls of the office to be obliterated which exposed them to the environment. Red's Pokémon quickly overpowered all of the Pokémon on Team Rocket's side but he had made sure that no Pokémon were killed as he thought they deserved another chance to redeem their actions they took while under evil's rule. Once all the Pokémon were defeated, Giovanni stood alone with all his Pokémon fainted spread across his feet.

Just then, Mewtwo approached him and communicated telepathically " _You have caused so much pain to me, to so many people and Pokémon in this world, its time for you to pay."_

Giovanni stood their confused yet still scared at the frightening Pokémon that stood before him. He then asked "Wait what did I do to you?"

" _You created me…_ " replied Mewtwo with a quiet whisper before he let loose psychic energy into the mind of the Team Rocket boss. Mewtwo first gave him back the memories he took of when he created the psychic feline before he left his mind in an eternal torment filled with all the pain he had caused throughout his time as leader of Team Rocket. As soon as Mewtwo finished with his psychic attack, the once proud leader of Team Rocket, dropped down to his feet and curled up in a ball and started to cry.

The young man asked the feline creature " _What did you do to him?_ "

" _I left his mind in an eternal torment and made him bear all the pain he had caused. It will drive him to insanity. Every bit as he deserves._ "

As soon as he said this many helicopters could be seen hovering around the torn up base, while several police ground units were seen approaching only a few hundred metres away. He then gave Mewtwo a simple nod too which Mewtwo also replied with a nod before he used his psychic powers to teleport all the Team Rocket members and the boss around the perimeters of the base, while he teleported the injured Pokémon to the approaching paramedics so they could be looked after. Once all was said and done, Mewtwo teleported Ash, himself and all of his family members, back to Mt. Silver.

After, Ash had returned to Mt. Silver, Arceus once again made his appearance and congratulated Ash on his accomplishment of taking down Team Rocket. He then informed Ash, of the Unova and Kalos region and how there were evil organizations that had the goal of obtaining power and control over their particular region and soon set out to conquer the world. He told him that he should travel to those regions and take down those organizations. The llama god then told Ash that the last of the few legendries that desired to join him will be coming with him on his journey and staying with him by his side as the other legendries were responsible for the safety and balance of the world.

So Ash spent 6 months in each particular region taking only a few Pokémon with him along with his legendary Pokémon as he wanted to catch many new Pokémon in these regions and with their help along with his powerful team, he was sure he could take down these organizations. Sure enough within the span of these 6 months in each region, Ash had managed to investigate and take down these criminal organizations with the help of all the Pokémon he had and the ones he had caught. During the times in both regions, Ash once again under the alias 'Red' and teamed up with their police forces to take down the criminal organizations. Since the work he did in Kanto and Johto of taking down Team Rocket spread fast, he had no problem of gaining the trust of the police forces and with their help he managed to take down both criminal organizations.

In Unova, Red took down Team Plasma who's supposed goal was to 'Liberate Pokémon' from humans, but the leader had different plans and eventually they were stopped before they could get control of Zekrom and Reshiram and take control of the region. The Unova Champion Alder also helped out in this feat and fought alongside Red a couple of times while also being amazed by his power. Yet, he was never able to get a good look at him as he always had a large cloak around him and a Sir-Aaron style hat which casted a shadow upon his face, making it difficult to see. In Kalos, Red took down Team Flare whose goal was to take control of their region by using the Pokémon Zygarde who looked after the balance in nature of said region while also unlocking his true power by obtaining Zygarde complete form. Thankfully, Red had managed to learn of their plans and thwarted them alongside Diantha Champion of Kalos (Similar case to Alder) in time before they could be enacted and cause a major catastrophe.

Word of all of these major accomplishments spread throughout every region and had made this mysterious trainer only known as Red had managed to take down 3 criminal organizations while also being able to control such powerful Pokémon. There was much talk on the media on who this mysterious trainer is however, no one knew where he lived and he never showed himself after he had taken down the criminal organizations.

Once all was said and done, Ash continued to train on the mountain while Arceus had once again gone into a deep slumber as all he needed to do was done. The llama god had trained Ash and now he was an unstoppable force that had managed to wipe out a lot of evil on the world.

Now that he knew, the young man was on the right path and no longer needed his guidance so after he said his congratulations and goodbyes, while also presenting Ash with a few gifts. Arceus gave him a few mega stones that he Ash hadn't discovered during his travels while also giving him a blue-coloured staff that had many different runes inscribed onto the staff. On top of the staff a there was a keystone lodged in. Arceus then said " _I believe you are finally ready to use mega evolution and learn the secret behind it. You have discovered most of the stones required for many of your Pokémon to mega evolve, however there are a few stones which I would like to present you that you haven't been able to find. I will now give you a unique stone for Lucario since regular Lucarionites won't work on your special Lucario. Latios and Latias will also receive mega stones while Mewtwo will get two stones._ "

Mewtwo who was standing beside Ash the whole time heard this and said with curiosity " _Wait how can I mega evolve?"_

 _"You have untapped potential Mewtwo. Even though you were created by humans you can mega evolve. I saw this untapped potential within you and made you these two stones which will allow you to mega evolve into one of two forms. This will unlock your full potential and will rival the power of Rayquaza's mega evolved form. Due to your strong bond with Ash you will be able to control this power and accomplish many things."_

Mewtwo replied with a simple " _Wow._ "

Arceus gave a small smile and turned to Ash " _Ash here is your keystone. Since you have the strongest bonds with all your Pokémon, you will be able to achieve what no one ever has. Here is the secret that no one knows of mega evolution. You see, whenever a trainer mega evolves a Pokémon, it's the strong bond between trainer and Pokémon that they are able to control the power that mega evolution brings. However, due to the fact that trainers usually have a stronger bond with the Pokémon they are mega evolving then the other Pokémon they have they cannot mega evolve more then one Pokémon during a battle as I put a fail safe in the keystones when I created them to prevent this from happening and prevent Pokémon from going on rampages. However your keystone does not hold this fail safe so you'll be able to mega evolve more then one Pokémon at a time during a battle or evolve them all at once. However, only use this in dire circumstances as it will severely drain your energy if you mega evolve all your Pokémon at once. Now here Ash take my last gift for you before I enter my slumber once again._ "

Ash happily took his gift and said " _I guess I'm finally ready to control mega evolution. Thank you Arceus for everything you have done for me and I will heed your warning and I never will abuse this power. Thank you and good bye._ " When he finished saying this Arceus smiled and said "Good bye chosen one" before the llama god entered his realm 'The Hall of Origin'. (Please don't kill me for using the Chosen one cliché. I just had to do it. I'm really sorry if this disappoints anyone.)

During the time of his training alongside his Pokémon throughout the past few years, Ash had managed to master aura, his Pokémon managed to grow very powerful and had become a force to be reckoned with while he himself had developed a very ripped body and was very muscular along with his facial features changing slightly to make him look like modern day Adonis. He was living peacefully with his family but sometimes contemplated whether or not he should return to society or not as he knew he could not stay hidden forever. The day that messenger Pidgeot brought that message was the day he would think long and hard if it was really time to return to society.

 ** _The past 6 years Cynthia POV…_**

After Cynthia ran out of the Pokémon center in tears she kept on running until she found herself in a park with barely anyone around. She sat down on a nearby bench before sobbing and thinking to herself 'How could he do this. Trying to harm my Pokémon before our battle. I can't believe I like him. From the time I have known him, I would have never expected him to do something like this. It could be…he was telling the truth, I mean… we did save the world together and Ash does have immense love for all Pokémon. Could he even do something like this? If he didn't do this then why would his friends lie and say that he was responsible. I mean so far there isn't hard evidence that he did do this. He may or may not be innocent by I need to find out what really happened.' With all these thoughts going through her mind, Cynthia was unable to make a decision on if he was really guilty or innocent.

She then made her way back to the Pokémon center only to hear from Ash's friends and Officer Jenny that he made a run for it which basically proves he's guilty. When Cynthia heard this, she thought 'Ash would never run away from a problem like this. Maybe, he is guilty…or he could be innocent but has no evidence to prove it. AHHHHHHhhh! What he hell do I do?' Despite all these constant thoughts, Cynthia had a feeling in the back of her mind saying that Ash was innocent and it was her to find out who the real culprit is.

For the next few months, Cynthia tried her best to investigate the case, and find out if Ash is guilty or innocent. However, she came up empty on any evidence to support Ash's innocence so she then gave up on the case and tried to move on and hoped that Ash would be brought it so she could find out why he did this if he did this at all.

After a few months, had passed, Cynthia attended a league meeting where the champions of the 6 regions, along with President Goodshow and the board directors would discuss different issues that needed to be resolved. At the time, they were all meeting and discussing some stuff when Goodshow notice that Cynthia was awfully quiet and decided to ask her "Cynthia, what's wrong? You have been awfully quiet lately and that's not like you. Is something on your mind?"

This caused the blonde woman to break away from her thoughts and looked up. She then sighed before saying "I'm sorry Mr. Goodshow. It's just that my mind as been on Ash lately." The moment she said this, all the champions and directors looked towards her when they heard Ash's name. The young man had met the champions at some point throughout their adventures except for Alder and Diantha and had developed a nice relationship with the boy. When they had heard of what supposedly Ash had done, they didn't believe a word of it and had tried to get to the bottom of the situation but like Cynthia without much success.

Lance then got up from his seat and walked over to where Cynthia was sitting and gave her a reassuring smile before he said "Don't worry Cynthia, none of us here believe Ash is even capable of doing such a terrible thing. We will bring him in one day and find out what really happened. Until that happens, we can only wait and try to move on."

Hearing this made the Sinnoh champion smile, something that she hasn't done since the incident occurred. The other champions also nodded at Lance's statement. She then said "Thanks guys. I hope your right and he is innocent. Even I don't think he was capable of anything like this. I just hope we find him soon…"

The next 3 years flew by quickly and everyone who knew Ash were trying to move on with their lives (Except the traitors). However, Cynthia was still stuck in the past and the fact that she had feelings for the young boy only made it harder to overcome her grief. Coupled with the fact that Ash was nearly brought up every time she went to a league meeting in some way shape or form, and many things reminded her of the raven-haired boy, it made it extremely difficult to let go of something of this magnitude.

During this time the Sinnoh league was currently going on and Cynthia was on her way to the VIP box to spectate another match between two trainers. Then suddenly her phone vibrated in her pocket of her jacket while also giving off a " _PING_ " type sound. She took out her phone and read a text message from Mr. Goodshow which read:

All league champions and board directors, there is an emergency meeting that is scheduled for today night. Please come at our usually meeting place by 9:00.

Cynthia looked rather shocked to see that the president of the Pokémon League Committee (PLC) was calling for a meeting so suddenly without any advance warning. Thoughts ran through her head wondering what could be so important that he called for such a sudden meeting. Her train of thought was broken by a loud explosion coming from the stadium. Deciding that all these questions will be answered this night, she went up to the VIP box to spectate the match. Unsurprisingly Mr. Goodshow wasn't there as she started to watch the match while so many questions kept popping up at the back of her head.

 ** _Meeting place in an unknown location 9:10…._**

Cynthia and the other champions were sitting at a round table discussing what this meeting could be about and why it was called so suddenly. Champion Wallace then walked up to Cynthia and asked her "Cynthia, do you know what this league meeting is about?"

This caused the blonde beauty to break away from her thoughts and respond with a simple shake of her head.

Wallace replied with "Man no one seems to know what this meeting is about."

"Well we'll find out soon I guess" said Cynthia

The moment those words left her mouth, Mr. Goodshow along with the PLC officials walked into the room through the only door in the room, they all took their respective seats, while the league champions got back in theirs. Mr. Goodshow then stood up from his seat and started talking while everyone's attention was on him wanting an explanation "I'm sure your all wondering why I called this urgent meeting at this time."

As a response everyone in the room nodded eager to hear what the PLC president had to say.

Mr. Goodshow then cleared his throat and began his long speech "Well I'm sure Lance is aware of this but I have been informed that the top criminal organization Team Rocket that has been operating in Kanto and Johto has been destroyed yesterday."

Small chatters began to disperse among the people in the meeting as to how this criminal organization had been destroyed.

Goodshow then shouted "QUIET DOWN EVERYONE.". The chatting seized immediately while he continued talking "The criminal organization was taken down by one man. He had worked with the police force and managed to take the evil syndicate down with his vast Pokémon army along with the help of some legendary Pokémon. Little to nothing is known about this man except for he goes by the name 'Red' and he has immense power. The police informed me of this mans accomplishments against Team Rocket but we decided not to include any of you in it because it was specially requested by red that no one else gets involved to which we obliged. Once Team Rocket was taken down, the man just disappeared without any trace and we have no idea where he is however, I do not believe we should fear him given all that he has done for us."

Alder then got up and asked "Mr. Goodshow, how was this man able to control those legendary Pokémon. Also why did he decide to take down Team Rocket now?"

Mr. Goodshow then had an annoyed look on his face as he was sure that Alder wasn't listening to what he was saying carefully "Didn't I just say we know nothing about this man other then he goes by the name Red. How do you expect us to know this information about him?"

Alder face then turned to embarrassment as he realized the stupidity in his question and promptly sat down. Mr. Goodshow then continued talking "I was originally planning on informing you guys of this during our next official meeting, however I'm sure you would have found out by then as it would be on the news. However, I discovered something very important today of a case that has probably been haunting some of you for the past few years. I found evidence of Ash's innocence."

The moment those words left his mouth, everyone's eyes widened with shock, confusion and joy in their eyes. Cynthia however, was the one most overwhelmed with this piece of information and immediately said "WHAT! What's the evidence? Please show us. Is Ash really innocent. I knew he was."

The president seemed a bit shocked at the eagerness of Cynthia on the case but he remembered how broken she was when the incident occurred over 3 years ago. Mr. Goodshow then nodded his head and said "Well I came upon his just today when I was on my way to the VIP box to watch an upcoming match with Cynthia in the Sinnoh league. I was walking across the locker room which was left partially open where I saw a purple-haired kid talking to himself. When I realized what he was talking about I quickly took out my phone and recorded everything he said in a video. Here listen…" He took out the phone and played the file which he had recorded earlier today:

 _"Why can't I seem to get past the Quarter-finals of this league. I tried 3 times and lost all those times. I swear if that fucking Ash hadn't defeated me with pure luck, I would have won the tournament and it would have been me challenging Cynthia not him. Humph, I guess he got what he deserved. I can't believe how easy it was to find Ash's style of clothes and have a Pikachu doll hanging on my shoulders. It made it so much easier to set Cynthia's training center on fire. I was expecting for Ash to get off easy but man my luck turned out to be so good when Ash's friends turned on him and he was foolish enough to run away. Man I would do set Cynthia's Pokémon a blaze over again if I had to, to get that good for nothing Ketchum out of my life. Thank goodness for lady luck. Well I guess its time for my battle. I think its time for my battle now." The boy had dropped on of his poke balls and turned around to pick it up. He didn't notice the camera that had recorded everything he said, while the camera got a clear shot of his face. The video then ended._

Silence fell the room as everyone, mostly Cynthia, were too shocked to make a noise. After a few moments, Cynthia broke the silence saying "That…that…that was Paul. HE DID THIS? HE FRAMED ASH!" with anger building up inside her as well as sadness.

Mr. Goodshow then said "Cynthia please calm down. Now that we know Ash is innocent we can clear his name. I could have arrested him on the spot but I wanted your guys opinions on the matter and how we should go about our actions. I think we should immediately reinstate Ash's trainers licence and lift his ban from a tournament and provide a small gift as a gesture for forgiveness for what he has been through. Paul had won the Quarter-finals and is now in the Semi-finals so we can easily go and arrest him. Are you all in approval of this."

Everyone quickly jerked their heads up and down to show their full support of Mr. Goodshow's plan of action but then Cynthia spoke up "I'm really glad Ash has been finally proved innocent and the real criminal is being brought to justice but how do we plan on finding Ash. I mean he has disappeared and no one knows where he is or has been for the past 3 years."

This suddenly changed everyone's expression to that of depression before Mr. Goodshow sighed and gave his answer "I'm not sure if we can find him but we can use the resources at our disposal to try and locate him but I doubt we would be successful given our failure for the past 3 years to locate him. I guess we can only hope for the best that this news reaches him when it reaches the media and he decides to come back. Other then that, there isn't much we can do however you guys are free to search him yourselves with everything you have."

Everyone nodded at this before continuing their conversation on their plan of action and how they were going to go about the situation and inform the media. Cynthia however was in a distant part of her mind filled with all sorts of emotions and thoughts from her past that resurfaced stronger then ever. 'I can't believe after all this time he has finally been proven innocent. Its my fault he had to run away. I should never have accused him of trying to harm my Pokémon. I should have known his love for Pokémon would prevent him from doing anything so hideous and I should have listened to my heart. I fell for him because of this love. I should never had doubted him. He probably hates me right now for doing this to him. I hope you come back Ash, at least give me the chance to ask for your forgiveness…'

 ** _The next day…._**

The police force had come and arrested Paul from his hotel room that he was staying in due to the tournament. He was interrogated and after an hour of questioning, Paul eventually fessed up to his crime and told the police that he was jealous and angry with Ash and wanted him to suffer and leave his life for good. Cynthia was watching the interrogation the entire time and was amazed at the anger, hatred and jealousy Paul had in him for Ash but also was disgusted at how Paul tried to bring shame to a person with a such a pure heart. The person that she had fallen for no less.

Soon after the confession, the police had all the evidence they needed. The PLC then called for a press conference to explain some recent events that had been going on in the Sinnoh league. During the conference, Mr. Goodshow, Cynthia and the Chief of Police for the Sinnoh region told the public of everything that had happened and showed the tape to the world of Paul's confession on what he did over 3 years ago. Mr. Goodshow then apologized during the live conference to Ash Ketchum and stated that he had his Trainer's licence reinstated, his ban was lifted and was requested to return to society so that they make personally apologize and give him a gift in hopes to make amends for everything the young man had been through.

This news reached Professor Oak, who then relayed this message to Ash but was surprised but understood his reason to continue staying in seclusion.

Despite Cynthia, the other regional champions and the traitor's best hopes, Ash didn't come back after the apology. This left Cynthia heart broken as she thought that Ash hated them which is why he decided to not show up. However, she held the small glow of hope that maybe he had lived in seclusion and never got the message of his innocence being proven which made her determined to try and find him no matter how long it took and hopefully achieve, Ash's forgiveness.

 ** _A little less then 3 years later…._**

Cynthia sat on top of a small hill right beside a tree near her vacation villa in Undella Town. The hill over looked, the nearby sea which stretched onto the horizon and a gentle breeze was flowing in the air. She wore a blue sleeveless top and black trousers. The champion had her legs bent upward, as her arms went around her legs and clasped together in front of them while her head was resting atop her knees and her long golden blonde hair which went down and relaxed itself on the grass. She sighed and looked up as if waiting for someone. A few moments after she looked up and stared at the sky, the women noticed a black blur coming to her at a frightening speed. The blur then swiftly yet gracefully landed on the grass just a few feet from her. "The creature is a bipedal, draconian Pokémon that is primarily dark blue in color. It has red on its underbelly from the lower jaw to the middle of the abdomen, including the undersides of its arms. A patch of gold comes to a point below the red on its belly, and a golden star shape adorns the tip of its snout. It also has horn-like appendages that resemble a jet or plane's engines, giving it an appearance similar to a hammerhead shark. Its large mouth features razor-sharp teeth. The feet have three white talons, and each arm has a single large, white claw for a hand. Curved fins sprout from the arms, creating wings that allow it to fly. It also has a large dorsal fin and another on its tail that resembles a shark tailfin. The male's dorsal fin has a notch on it. Pairs of small, white spikes protrude from its upper arms and legs, and there are gill-like slits on the sides of the neck. The eyes are intense, with black sclera's and gold-colored irises." (Bulbapedia; Description taken from them. They have complete credit for making his description of Garchomp.) This was the Mach Pokémon Garchomp.

The young woman ran up to the fierce looking creature and said "Did you find anything Garchomp?"

The Pokémon simply replied with a growl while shaking his head. This caused the blonde to frown in disappointment, not at Garchomp but at herself as she had yet to locate the person who she had been searching for a long time. Cynthia sighed and said "Well thanks for all your help Garchomp. You should take a good long rest." She then thought 'Where are you Ash? I want you to come back to us…back to me.'

With another sigh, the still reigning Sinnoh champion walked into her villa and went upstairs to her bedroom. She lied down on her bed, flat on her stomach and grabbed a remote that laid right beside her on the bed and turned on her T.V. She was watching one of Ash's old matches from the past which had been recorded. This one was his match against Gary Oak and she mainly watched this to try and pass her time as she couldn't seem to get Ash off her mind. Her eyes began to wander around for a bit when her sight landed on an open envelope that laid on her bed just in arms reach. She opened this envelope and pulled out a letter, form and booklet. The letter read as follows:

 _"Dear Cynthia,_

 _I'm sure your aware of the upcoming Champions tournament. You along with all the other regional champions are invited to this tournament as special guests and you will compete with some of the best trainers in the world for the title of Pokémon master, strongest trainer in the world. I'm hoping you will come. Who knows, the person you have been searching for may finally show himself to the world and come to the tournament."_

 _Sincerely Scott_

 _P.S Hope you find what your looking for."_

Cynthia had read this letter over and over again, contemplating whether or not she should go to this tournament as it would be going on for a month's time so during that time she wouldn't be able to continue her search for Ash. 'Should I go to this tournament. I mean it is the biggest tournament of the decade and it would be great to get some challenging opponents but can I really give up a month's time that I can use to look for Ash? Why does Scott think that he may show up at the tournament? Does he know something that I don't? I guess I can use a break and hopefully this tournament may get my mind off of Ash…or take me too Ash.' The last thought caused Cynthia to blush as she wondered how much the young trainer would have grown since the last time she has saw him and what he would look like right now.

Now that her decision was finalized, Cynthia filled out the form given to her with the letter and mailed it back to Scott with the given address while keeping the booklet to know the rules of the tournament. Once was all said and done, she began training as she had only 2 months before the tournament started and she wanted to be prepared as she was going to face the toughest trainers from around the globe.

 ** _Meanwhile, the traitors POV when they were on their way to where the tournament was being held after been given their invitations…._**

Brock was currently preparing some stew on a camp fire while Misty, May and Dawn were preparing the table for eating (Arceus knows how Brock fits all this shit in his backpack). Meanwhile, Max was training as he was super excited for this ultimate tournament and he was training as hard as he could for it.

Originally when Brock, Misty got their invitations it was because they were gym leaders, however Max had gotten his invitation because he placed top 4 in the Hoenn League the first time he had participated, and top 8 in the Indigo league.

They were currently having lunch in a forest on their way to Vermillion City to catch a ferry to Sovereign Island where the tournament was taking the place. Brock then shouted out "Lunch is ready!" and then placed the hot bowl of delicious stew on the table and filled up all the bowls. Next, he filled up bowls of Pokémon food for all of their Pokémon.

Misty then launched her poke balls into the air and shouted "Alright guys, its time to eat!". Her team of Pokémon appeared in a flash of white light. May, Brock and Dawn soon followed while Max made his way over to them along with his Pokémon.

Everyone sat down at their respective seats while their Pokémon began chowing down on their food. Everyone simultaneously said "THANKS BROCK!" and then started eating their food.

Max however was quickly gulping down his food like a hungry Snorlax while paying no attention to table manners. May saw this and hit Max on the head and said "Slow down Max, your going to choke if you eat like that. The food isn't going anywhere."

"I have to eat a lot with all the training I have been doing and I want to get back to it as quickly as possible!" said Max while ignoring the pain that was caused when May's hand contacted the back of his head.

Misty gave a slight chuckle at May, and Max's theatrics and said "You know, this kind of reminds me of Ash…" The trainers stopped what they were doing and stayed frozen for a few moments. They then bowed their heads in shame looking at the ground. At first when they didn't support Ash and in fact went against him, they didn't bother too look back and ponder over what they had done. However, since the day of the press conference that took place 3 years ago which told the world that Ash Ketchum was innocent and it was Paul who was guilty of trying to harm Cynthia's Pokémon, they were all overcome with grief and shame over their actions. They all silently hoped that Ash would come back from wherever he was and accept their apology, yet Ash never came. To this day, they still head shame in their hearts and whenever his name was said out loud, everyone always became depressed.

"Yeah I hope he comes back soon…" said Dawn trying to break the silence that had enveloped them but all she got in response were sighs from the other trainers. Once again she tried to try to lift everyone up by changing the topic and said "Let's just forget about this for now and focus on preparing for this tournament. It is the biggest tournament of the decade after all."

Max replied with a simple "Yeah…" Everyone then silently started eating again not saying a word to each other. Once they were done, they packed their stuff and made their way to Vermillion city. Their Pokémon had witnessed all this unfolding and many of them were upset with their trainers for doing such a hideous deed to someone with such a pure heart who had risked life numerous times to save theirs. However, due to the close relationship they had developed over the years when they traveled with Ash, they didn't leave them.

Everyone had similar thoughts on their mind 'Ash where are you. I'm sorry about everything…'Although only time will tell if their apology will be accepted or will they live the rest of their lives in shame over their actions knowing their actions lost them the greatest friend they ever had. It's the one thing all the people in this group had in common.

 ** _Back to Ash's POV where we left off, after a good night's rest…._**

Ash slowly opened his eyes to see flames surrounding the cavern and lighting up the place. He got up from his bed which was just some rocks that he leaned on while some of this smaller Pokémon usually cuddled around him. He took out the MF poke dex from his jeans pocket and saw it was 6:00 a.m. This was the time he always woke up before he heads over to the pool (With an unlimited water supply) in the cavern to meditate for an hour atop some rocks in the center of the pool.

Currently, Ash sat their and started meditating, releasing pulses of aura with his every breath when he got into his trance. These aura pulses also acted as the wake up calls for all his Pokémon along with helping Ash sense all his surroundings and lets him know what's going on. The ripped, raven-haired man was then joined by his white Lucario that also began meditating with him. Meanwhile, all of Ash's other Pokémon already knew what they were going to do and started to pair up and spar with each other.

After their meditation was over, the man fed all his Pokémon with specifically designed meals for each and everyone of them which gave the essential nutrients that their unique body required to have them in perfect health and strength. Once they were done their meals, all the Pokémon expected for him to start sparring with one of them as over the years, Ash also fought his Pokémon and raised their strengths as well as his. Instead, he called all his Pokémon to him as the young man had something he wanted to say to them.

He then spoke through his aura to all of his Pokémon, including every legendary Pokémon and his Charizard who was currently in the Charicific valley " _Everyone. I want you all to help me with a decision I have been trying to make for a while now. You see I have received a message from Scott, telling me of a tournament that is going to be help in a few weeks and this tournament only comes once in a decade and the winner is given the title of Pokémon Master. I was wondering what you all have to say about this? Do we go or do we stay?_ "

Ash's Gardevoir then teleported in front of Ash as she was originally in the middle of the group of Pokémon. She then put her hand on his shoulder and said " _Master, I believe I speak for our entire family when I say that we will support you no matter what decision you make. We will follow you no matter what happens and what obstacles come our way. You are the one that holds this family together master._ " Gardevoir's words touched Ash and she had always been a mother figure to everyone in the group except Lucario who had developed feelings for Gardevoir ever since, Ash saved her from poachers and few months after Lucario joined the family.

Ash smiled at his Pokémon's kind words and said " _Thank you Gardevoir. Thanks to all of you. I can't imagine myself without you guys._ "

" _The feeling is mutual master._ "

The Pokémon then all tried to hug Ash but only ended up toppling him over. Once he had given a big group hug, he managed to get back on his feet and said "Once _again I would like to thank all of you and by the way Gardevoir you need to spend less time with Lucario. I think he's rubbing off on you."_ This caused Lucario and Gardevoir to blush as they both had feelings for each other, which many of the other Pokémon always capitalized on to tease the two. Ash noticed this blush and chuckled before continuing what he was saying _"I think its about time we show the world what were made of. What do you say?_ "

Charizard then joined in on the conversation from the valley and said " _Finally. Its about time I get to show the world what I'm made of!_ "

Everyone smiled at Charizard's excitement and then Arcanine smirked and said " _Yes you will your power to the world…your majesty._ "

" _I said never to call me that. I hate this stupid king title._ " This earned laughter from everyone.

" _Well then if everyone is in agreement, we will leave today. Let me just pack everything up before we head out._ " All the Pokémon roared when Ash said this signalling that they were on board with his decision.

In a little less then an hour, Ash had packed everything, got all his Pokémon and recalled them into their respective poke balls before packing them into his bag. He then took out his poke dex and phoned his mother.

After a few rings, a middle-aged woman answered the call and appeared on the screen. She was surprised to see Ash on the screen. She managed to recognize him even with his long hair and a big beard that he grew making him look somewhat like a cave man. She then said "Ash how are you doing. Its so great to hear from you."

"I'm doing fine mom but I wanted to talk to you about something which I think you'll be very glad to hear."

"Oh and what would that be?"

"I'm coming back mom. I'm coming back home and soon I'm going to be entering the Champions Tournament taking place in 3 weeks."

"WOW! My Ashy is finally coming back home. I cant wait to see you again. Its been 6 years since we actually met face to face. I'm so happy…" Delia then started to let loose a few tears of joy that her baby boy was finally coming home.

"Mom I'm really sorry I stayed away for all this time. I hope you can forgive me."

"Ash you have nothing to apologize about. I'm just so glad you're finally coming home."

"Me too mom."

"So what time will you be coming home sweetie. I'll have your favourite dishes prepared."

"I'll be home by 5:00. I have to go pick up Charizard from the Charicific Valley and then I'll head home."

"Alright Ash. I'm really looking forward to seeing you. Take care honey."

"Okay mom bye."

With that he shut off his poke dex and smiled at the fact that he was finally going to get the chance to see his mother again face to face after so long. Although he had wanted to go back home for so long, there was always an inner feeling that stopped him from going back home. He couldn't make out what this feeling was but he felt that until he was reached the peak in his strength and got a reason to return to society he would stay in seclusion. Finally, that day had come so with sheer excitement flowing through him he took on the of poke balls that connected to his necklace around his neck which held his legendary Pokémon and took launched his friend ball. From this ball emerged a shiny Rayquaza (Black instead of green).

Rayquaza then said " _So Ash I presume your ready to go._ "

" _Yes Rayquaza but first we need to head to Charicific Valley so we can pick up Charizard._ "

" _Alright then. Hop on Ash._ "

That was all that needed to be said as Ash, Pikachu and Lucario jumped on to Rayquaza quickly jumped on top of the legendary black dragon and they sped off to get their friend which they haven't seen for the past year.

 ** _Charizard's story on what It had done the past 6 years…._**

Charizard had wanted to train sometime in Charicific Valley along side the wild Charizard while sometime he trained with Ash. So Ash had devised a plan where Charizard would spend one year in Charicific Valley and spend one year with Ash, rotating back and fourth. The only time he had broken this friend was when Ash had called him to help in some crucial battles against the various criminal organizations he faced.

During this time of training Charizard had become a legend throughout the world as he was known as the king of all Charizard due to his amazing power. As a result of him becoming king, he was able to take the two mega stones that stood in the two hands of the Charizard stone statue in the middle of the valley atop the highest peak. Charizard had not only grown in size and power immensely but also managed to beat every Charizard in the valley along with having the achievement of defeating several legendary Pokémon. One distinct difference that this Charizard held among other of its species other then his size and power was a third horn that developed on top of his head between his other horn as a result of a blow to the head he had received when facing Rayquaza in a sparring match.

Due to all of this, Charizard earned the title of King of all Charizard and his fame went throughout the 6 regions however it was unknown to all but a select few if this Charizard was wild or not. Whenever Ash went to pick up Charizard he made sure to were his disguise so Liza who looked after the Valley wouldn't be able to recognize him. The only thing she did know that he was the legendary trainer Red who took down Team Rocket and several other criminal organizations however, she didn't tell anyone that she knew him due a request from Red which she happily fulfilled.

 ** _Back too normal POV…._**

Liza stepped out of her shack as she heard a loud roar in the distance that hadn't come from any of the Charizard as she had known all of them very well. When she looked up she noticed a great long black dragon flying in the clouds that had started to descend. After a few moments, the great dragon landed on the ground a few metres in front of her. She then saw Red jumping down from the dragon along with Pikachu and Lucario and said "Hello Red long time no see. How have you been."

"Fine Liza…I have come to take back Charizard. I'm going to be entering the Champions Tournament." Said Ash in a cold voice not displaying any emotion

"Well Charizard is flying with his love Charla…wait did you say your entering the Champions Tournament. You do know you will have to reveal your identity to the world right…on the other hand I wouldn't mind finding what's under that hat and cloak."

"If you tune in you just may find out. So do you have any idea when Charizard is going to be arriving?"

"They left a while ago so they should be returning any minute now…" both trainers gaze then looked towards the sky and saw two Charizard flying towards them, one of them giving off an ear shrieking roar that was could rival that of legendary Pokémon. "Well speak of the devil." Said Liza.

As soon as Charizard saw Ash from the sky he quickly dived right for them stopping and landing mere inches away from his trainer. During the years, Charizard had gotten over his habit of greeting him with a flame thrower attack and rather just held his fist out for a fist bump.

Ash smirked at this and gave the lizard dragon Pokémon a powerful fist bump that could have sent any other person flying into the air. The Charizard then said " _Its great to see you Ash. I guess its time for us to show the world our power._ "

" _Its great to see you too 'King Charizard'._ "

Charizard frowned when Ash said this " _Come on not you too. God I hate this title._ "

Rayquaza, Pikachu and Lucario starting laughing very hard while Ash just chuckled. Liza was dumbfounded however as she couldn't understand what they were taking about and just sat through the whole scene.

" _Anyways Charizard, yes its time to show the world our strength and we are going to be leaving for Pallet Town today. We need to get there by 5:00 so you should say your goodbyes before we leave._ "

Charizard nodded at this and said " _Okay. This should only take a few minutes._ "

Charizard then gave off a different kind of roar and minutes later, all the Charizard in the valley were present in front of Charizard as they had heard his call. Charizard then gave a short speech " _Brothers and sisters, I am leaving for now and I'm not sure when I'll be back as I may be gone for a while. I'm leaving with my friend to show the world our strength and bring glory to all Charizard. While I'm gone you better behave and don't give Charla a hard time._ "

All of the Charizard nodded at this and bowed in front of this and said " _Yes my king._ "

Charizard growled at this and said " _Come on. How many times have I told you guys to give up with this king nonsense?_ "

After a moment, everyone except Liza broke into laughter while Ash merely chuckled. Charizard then turned to Charla and had a more private good bye while everyone else turned around and had blushes on their cheeks including Ash. Once everything was said and done, Ash recalled Rayquaza and hopped onto Charizard's back along with Pikachu and Lucario as the lizard wanted to fly them back to Pallet Town. As the took off, they waved their hands to bid farewell to everyone in the valley before turning their heads back towards the sky.

" _Alright Charizard full speed ahead to Pallet Town!"_

Charizard replied with a small spit of fire and said " _With pleasure._ "

The fire lizard then flew at its top speed and made his way to Pallet Town. Ash was excited as he was finally going to be able to see his mom and the others he left behind in Pallet Town. This was the day Ash would return to society and soon achieve his life long dream of being a Pokémon Master.

With pleasant thoughts in their mind, the four soared through the sky prepared for their next adventure.

 **Author's notes:**

 **There are many things I would now like to address so I better get started. First things first, I'm sorry if some of the background story that I showed seemed a little vague on detail, but just so you guys know, any significant part of the story that relates to something that may have happened in the past 6 years will be addressed as flash backs. This gives me the opportunity to better mold the story.**

 **Another thing I would like to say is that I tried my best to use the feed back that I got from the reviews and you may see some of your feed back being incorporated into this chapter. Once question I would like to ask and hopefully you guys can answer quickly is if Ash should enter the tournament under an alias (Nickname) or should he enter as Ash right away. I have set up two poles so please check them out. If you guys decide that Ash should enter under an alias, then it will help me develop a relationship between Cynthia and Ash and it will bring them closer. When Cynthia then finds out the truth about Ash is when things will really start to heat up and it would make a good plot line for the story. However, I also respect your guy's opinions on how in many fanfics Ash has entered under a nickname and you guys want him to enter as just Ash. So based on poll results and reviews, I will make the final decision. The main reason I'm addressing this is because, it will help me if Ash enters under an alias, as I had a lot of the plot line planned out however if you guys choose the alternative then it might take a little longer to get the chapters out as I will have to think of the changes to make to the plot.**

 **Anyway with that rambling over, the third thing I wanted to ask is when Ash enters the tournament, do you want him to make an appearance with a bang making him well known, or just let him enter as a regular competitor. If you wish to know what the bang is, well I won' tell you. I'll just look at the poll results and make a choice based on what you guys want.**

 **The final thing I wanted to ask about, and something that is a hotly contested topic is what legendary Pokémon should Ash carry with him.**

 **From this chapter I already made it abundantly clear the legendries that Ash will definitely posses: Mewtwo, Mew and a shiny Rayquaza. The other legendries I had originally plan on giving Ash along with these three were Lugia (the baby lugia that Ash saved in the orange islands who grew up and decided to join him), Ho-oh (The one who blessed Ash during the beginning of his journey), Jirachi and Manaphy (From the movies mainly to get back at Max and May), and the eon duo. These were the only legendaries I was planning on giving him but I think it would also make sense to give him all the 580-600 base stat legendary Pokémon but I fear that will overload his team. Please give me your guys opinion and suggestions on this. If you wish for me to include specific legendries, then please let me know (always including the original 3 that I originally talked about.). I will try my best to not go over board with the legendary Pokémon and will only have them battle once or twice throughout the entire tournament as I don't want Ash to seem broken as fuck. This is why I want to limit his number of Legendary Pokémon.**

 **I know many will ask for Ash's list of non legendary Pokémon so here it is (All of Ash's Pokémon are in their final evolved state other then Pikachu): Pikachu, Lucario, Kanto starters, Johto starters, Hoenn, starters, Sinnoh starters, Unova starters, Greninja, Pideot, Arcanine, Ninetails, Alakazam, Rapidash, Gengar, Muk, Steelix, Rhyperior, Electivire, Magmortar, Tauros, Gyarados, Lapras, all of the Eeveelutions, Snorlax, Dragonite, Ampharos, Scizor, Heracross, Donphan, Tyranitar, Swellow, Gardevoir, Gallade, Aggron, Manectric, Roserade, Flygon, Altaria, Crawdaunt, Milotic, Absol, Glalie, Froslass, Salamence, Metagross, Staraptor, Floatzel, Honchcrow, Garchomp, a red Drapion, Weavile, Gliscor, Togekiss, Unfezant, Gigalith, Seismitoad, Throh, Sawk, Scolipede, Krookodile with shades, Zoroark, Reuniclus, Elektross, Chandelure, Haxorus, Meinshao, Druddigon, Braviary, Bouffalant, Hydreigon, Volcarona, Pyroar, Talonflame, Noivern, Goodra, Hawlucha, and all the fossil Pokémon from every region. If you feel that I left out any Pokémon that you guys wanted to be on the list, please let me now in a PM or in the reviews. As you know I won't be able to have all of Ash's Pokémon battle but I'll try to include as many as I can, typically the most popular ones that people want to see in action.**

 **Thank you all for the support you guys have given me so far and I hope this story continues to grow. I would love any and all feed back and hopefully some answers to my questions. ALSO MAKE SURE TO CHECK OUT THE POLLS TO LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU GUYS WANT! Thanks for everything and I apologize in case this chapter contains errors or it was not to your liking. Thank you and have a wonderful day.**


	3. Meet and Greet

**Chapter 3: Meet and Greet**

 **Note: I do not own Pokémon. Pokémon is owned by Nintendo and I in no way shape or form, claim in any way that I own Pokémon with this story. This story is purely made up for entertainment purposes.**

 **Sorry to everyone that I forgot to add this in the previous chapters:**

"Speech with voice"

" _Speaking with telepathy or aura bond_ "

'Thoughts'

 **"ANNOUNCER FOR TOURNAMENT"**

 **I will be updating this further if I use another method of writing speech, thoughts, conversations etc. Well with that out of the way, lets get on with the story.**

 ** _4:50 p.m.…._**

A young man in a cloak was now approaching the quiet and peaceful Pallet Town atop his lizard dragon. After some time of flying around, they finally made it to their destination. The trainer then asked his partner and friend to land on the small hill that overlooked the quiet town. The dragon responded with an ear-piercing roar and proceeded to descend on to the hill.

Once on the hill, the boy and a mouse Pokémon got off the dragon while the trainer expressed his gratitude. "Great job Charizard now take a good rest." The Pokémon was then engulfed by a red light coming from the red and white sphere that the trainer had in his hand.

The mouse Pokémon Pikachu then jumped onto his friend's shoulders and let a "Chaaa" of content out. "Excited to see mom eh?"

" _Of course Ash. Your mom is amazing. She always spoils me in ketchup_ "

Ash let out a small chuckled before he started to run down the hill and then walked to his house. While traveling through town he captured the sight and attention of many residents as it was unusual for them to see a cloaked figure walking through their quaint little town. However, the raven-haired man just ignored the stares he was getting and eventually made his way to a two-story house where much of the front garden had a lot of flowers all over the place. This house had a very serene atmosphere as well as a nostalgic feel to it.

Ash took a deep breath and found himself very relaxed but also had a sense of guilt for not coming here sooner. After a moment of silence of taking in his surroundings, the man took of his hood that covered his face, pushed aside his long hair and walked up to the door and knocked on it. He could hear the footsteps of someone running inside. Soon, he found the door opening to reveal a middle-aged woman with auburn-coloured hair and black and amber colored eyes. She was wearing a pink top above a yellow t-shirt, a purple knee high skirt and a white apron on top.

The moment she opened the door, her eyes widened and soon started to fill up with tears of joy. In less then a second, she grabbed the young man at her door-step and embraced him in a bone-crushing bear hug. She let loose her tears and said "Ash…I can't…tell you…how happy…I am to see you."

Ash quickly returned the hug and said "I'm really happy to see you too mom. I'm really sorry I didn't come visit in all these years."

"Don't…give it another thought. I'm just happy you're here now." After a few moments of both mother and son bathed in the joy of finally seeing each other after so many years, Delia hesitantly let go of his son's embrace and wiped away the tears in her eyes. A smile quickly formed on both their faces. Delia then took a good look at her son. Despite being covered up by a cloak she could tell he had grown quite a lot if that hug had anything to say about. She thought to herself 'Oh how much you have grown Ashy.' She then said "You have grown to become quite the strong man Ash. I'm so proud of you."

"Thanks mom!" replied Ash with his smile continuing to grow with happiness. "Let's go inside. We have quite a lot of catching up to do don't we?"

Delia let out a small sigh before chuckling a little and said "Yes we do."

Pikachu was watching the scene unfold the entire time and had joy in his eyes watching the strong love between mother and son. Soon after Ash had said that statement, Pikachu jumped into Delia's arms and staring cuddling in her arms. Delia smiled at this and said "It's great to see you to Pikachu." To which the mouse simply replied with some cooing. She then led her son inside and closed the door behind them.

When Ash came inside, he was quite surprised to see Gary and Professor Oak sitting on the couches in the living room. The moment he entered the room, they both got up and quickly walked over to Ash before they greeted him.

Gary was the first to speak up and said "My, my Ashy-boy you have changed."

Ash smirked and replied with "So have you. Its great to see you again Gare-bear."

They both smiled at each other before getting in a manly hug. After a brief moment, Professor Oak spoke up and said "Ash my-boy its great to see you again. It has been way too long."

"It has Professor. It sure has." Said Ash as he and the Professor also embraced each other in a brief manly hug.

After a moment of silence, Delia spoke up "I hope you don't mind Ash. I told Gary and Professor Oak you were coming and we decided we should have a get together dinner today. Its only fitting since you have come back after all this time."

Ash nodded and said "I don't mind at all. It will be fun to catch up with all you."

"Well why don't you, Gary and the Professor sit on the sofa and start catching up. I'll just finish a few things I have left in the kitchen and then I'll join you."

The trio nodded at this and simultaneously said "Okay" Then Pikachu jumped on Ash's shoulders while he and the Oaks then made their way to the sofa and sat down while Delia went to the kitchen to finish the meals she was preparing for dinner.

Once they were seated on the sofas, Gary started off the conversation "So Ash, what's with the hair?"

""

This caused the raven-haired man to chuckle as Gary still has his old personality despite the years. He then said "Well living on a mountain kind of makes you forget about self-image. And the fact that I didn't have anything to cut my hair or shave my beard."

Gary laughed at Ash's statement while the Professor just shook his head before he cleared his throat and said "So Ash. What have you been up to for the past 6 years. I would love to know all the adventures you went on and all the Pokémon you have caught."

"Well were do I begin…."

The next 2 hours went by very quickly as Ash kept talking about his adventures while on the mountain telling him about the different Pokémon he's caught, his journey to the Kingdom of Rota and the special Lucario he got with him as well as his usage of aura, taking down all the criminal organizations, training alongside his Pokémon to strengthen his body and aura, while also battling Gold the Johto champion that had climbed Mt. Silver. Somewhere along the way, Delia came out of the kitchen and joined everyone on the sofa and took a keen interest on how Ash went on to explain his adventures.

Once the clock hit 7:00, Delia interrupted the conversation and said "I think its about time for dinner. We can continue our conversation there."

The 3 nodded at this while Pikachu got excited and jumped into Delia's arms. Everyone chuckled at the sight and made their way to the dining table where many delicious dishes were laid out in front of them. Ash's stomach made a large grumbling noise when he saw all the food which caused her mom to laugh and say "Well Ash I made all your favorite dishes. So now dig in everyone." Delia meanwhile went to the fridge and got a large bottle of ketchup which she had bought specifically for Pikachu.

The moment Pikachu saw this, he jumped up in excitement and said "Pikachu!" Delia then joined everyone and gave Pikachu his treat while also giving him a bowl of Pokémon food.

Everyone started eating and after a few moments of silence, Ash spoke up as he had a favour to ask of the Professor. "Uh Professor Oak. I have a favour I would like to ask of you."

Oak finished what he was chewing and said "Sure Ash. What do you need?"

"Well, you see I have a very rare Pokémon and he's the only one of its species. He also isn't registered in the Poke dex so if I want to use him in the upcoming tournament then I need him to be officially registered. I also need my poke dex updated as it still says my age is 14."

Everyone's eyes widened except Pikachu when they heard that Ash had an unknown Pokémon that wasn't registered in the poke dex. After overcoming his shock, Oak said "An unknown Pokémon! Ash you have to show me please. Show me right now."

"Yeah Ash. Show us!" said Gary with excitement in this voice.

"I can't. You see, he is not fond of humans so I would need to explain it to him that you guys are friendly."

Hearing this caused the Oak's to frown in disappointment but the Professor then spoke "I understand Ash. So will you be coming over to the lab tomorrow to do this then?"

"Yes. I will talk to him today and make sure he's ready and understand you guys are friendly."

The two researchers simply nodded at this and continued eating their delicious dinner. Delia then spoke up and said "Ash, I was planning on making a brand new outfit for you that you can wear to the tournament. You can buy clothes from the store if you want, but if you want something specifically made just tell me."

"Thanks mom. Now that I think about it, there is one type of outfit I would like to wear that you may be able to make…." Said Ash as he took out his poke dex and searched up a picture of Sir Aaron which he then showed his mother. Ash then said "Can you make an outfit like that for me with some slight modifications that I will tell you about later."

Delia replied with "No problem honey. One last thing, before you head over to the lab tomorrow, make sure to stop by the barber shop and get a hair cut and shave your beard."

This caused the young man to chuckled and say "I will mom."

The evening continued with many pleasant conversations until it eventually hit 10:00 p.m. which is when the Oak's decided to take their leave back to their lab and turn in for the night. After they had said their goodbyes, mother and son decided to talk a bit for a couple of hours. Eventually during the conversation Ash said "Mom come with me to the field. I want to show you all my Pokémon."

Delia smiled and was excited to see the Pokémon that took care of Ash for all these years. Thankfully their house was a bit farther from the rest of the town nearer to the lab. Behind the house was a large flat grass field where Ash would easily be able to house all this Pokémon. Once they made their way outside, Ash put down his bag on the field and zipped it open to reveal tons of poke balls. He then called out all of this Pokémon, as his family came out in a field of white energy.

Delia looked shocked by how many Pokémon Ash had and said "Wow Ash, you have got quite the number of Pokémon here."

"Yeah. They helped me a lot throughout the years and have become a big family for me."

"That's wonderful dear." Said Delia as a lone tear went down her cheek.

"Alright everyone. I would like to introduce you to another member of your family." Said Ash as he addressed his Pokémon and then pointed towards his mother. "For those of you who don't know, this is my mother. Say hi everyone."

This caused all the Pokémon to let out cheers and each of them greeted Delia in their own way. Pikachu then hopped off of Ash's shoulders and made his way to all the Pokémon and started talking with them.

Meanwhile Ash said "Now mom, I want to introduce you to some of my other unique Pokémon. One of them is the new Pokémon I was talking about."

Delia nodded at this and thought to herself 'I wonder what other Pokémon he's talking about. Why does this unique Pokémon hate humans?'

Once Ash saw his mother nod, he took the poke balls that were attached to his necklace and threw them in the air. Out of the red and white spheres, came out the legendary Pokémon, Mew, Mewtwo, Ho-oh, Lugia, Rayquaza, Jirachi, Manaphy, Latios and Latias. The Pokémon looked around them as to scan their new environment. Their gaze then turned towards Ash when he started talking. "Hey guys, I want you all to meet my mother."

The legendries gazed at the auburn haired woman standing beside their trainer and partner. After moment of silence they greeted the women in their respective ways while Mewtwo telepathically spoke to her " _Hello._ "

Delia became stunned to hear a Pokémon talk to her. Ash noticed this and said "Don't worry mom. Mewtwo can speak using telepathy as can Mew, Jirachi, Ho-oh and Manaphy. By the way Mewtwo is the Pokémon I was talking about earlier."

After overcoming her shock Delia nodded at what Ash said and then replied to Mewtwo's greeting "Hello to you too. It's a pleasure to meet you."

Mewtwo took a moment to examine the woman and stared into her eyes. It was almost as if he was staring into her soul as he sensed that she had a pure heart just like Ash's and walked up to her and extended his arm out to her. Delia happily shook his hand while he said " _The pleasure is all mine._ "

Delia looked a little surprised at the seemingly gentle nature of this feline creature as it contradicted what she heard a few hours ago of him being distrustful of humans. She then said "I hope Ash hasn't caused you any trouble for you over the ears. He can be quite a handful at times."

"MOM!" Ash cried in embarrassment.

This caused the psychic type to chuckle which was a rare sight in itself. " _Ash has done more for me then anyone ever has. He can be a handful but me and all the others in our family keep him in check._ "

"I'm glad to hear that." Said Delia while Ash pouted like a 10-year-old.

Right after that statement, Mew, Jirachi and Manaphy jumped into Delia's arms and started cuddling with her. At first she was taken by surprise but, she quickly overcame that and started to pet the cute creatures in her arm and was in awe of their child like nature. Ash was smiling at the sight seeing how his legendary Pokémon took a quick liking to his mother.

Ash then walked up to his Pokémon group who were chatting with each other. He then spoke in a loud voice and said "Well guys, we're finally home. Since its time to sleep, all of you can pick a spot where you would like to turn in for the night. Just make sure not to go too far from here. Anyone who wishes to sleep with us inside is welcome to do so."

All of the Pokémon gave small roar of approval before most of them headed either stayed on the field to sleep or went into the nearby forest. Pikachu, Lucario, Gardevoir, Mewtwo and the 3 small legendary Pokémon cuddling in Delia's arms stayed behind as they wished to sleep inside the house.

The auburn haired woman then said "Well Ash, I think its about time we get some sleep. You do have some business to take care of tomorrow and we have to get a lot of stuff done to prepare you for the upcoming tournament."

Ash nodded at this and said "Alright everyone time to sleep."

Everyone then followed Ash and Delia back inside the house as she led them upstairs to Ash's room which surprisingly remained untouched throughout the years. When the young man saw his old bedroom just as he remembered it, he said "Wow. After all these years you still kept my room the way I left it when I first began my journey."

"Of course. It always reminded me of you."

Ash just let out a small sigh and said "Thank you mom. Well goodnight."

"Goodnight dear."

As soon as Delia said this, the trio that was cuddling in her arms jumped into Ash's arms as they always slept with him. Ash and all his Pokémon then went into the medium sized room and started to pick the spot they wanted to sleep in. Lucario and Gardevoir got onto big bean bag chairs, while Mewtwo sat down on the floor and leaned against the bed, while Manaphy, Jirachi, Mew and Pikachu got onto the bed with Ash which surprisingly was big enough to fit them all. Ash then started speaking to the Pokémon in the room via aura bond " _Amazing how far we have come eh guys?_ "

" _Yes master. We all trained hard to become the best of our species._ "

" _We also defeated criminal organizations throughout the world. Finally, many Pokémon can live in peace._ " Said Mewtwo.

" _Yeah papa, you have become so strong and powerful._ " Said Manaphy

" _Now with this tournament, the whole world will know our strength and the deep bond we all share._ " Said the raven-haired man.

Gardevoir then said " _Yes they will. Let's go to sleep now._ "

Everyone except Mewtwo simultaneously said " _Goodnight!_ "

 ** _Morning at 5:45 a.m…._**

Ash woke up and looked around to see many of his Pokémon still asleep yet Lucario and Mewtwo were no where to be seen. He thought to himself 'They are probably outside meditating.' The young man then got up and went to the washroom, making sure not to make any noise along the way to prevent waking up his mother. Once inside he did his morning rituals and then went downstairs and exited the house. He made his way to the backyard and found Mewtwo and Lucario sitting by lots of flowers meditating.

Both Pokémon were in deep meditation that they didn't notice Ash coming their way and sitting down and eventually meditating with them. While Ash and Lucario meditated by focusing their aura and sending out aura pulses to get a feel for their surroundings, Mewtwo focused his psychic powers through his meditation and managed to make some leaves that were scattered around them float and start dancing in the air in front of the feline creature. After about 50 minutes of meditation, both Ash and Lucario's aura pulses increased in the distance they covered over time eventually covering a large area around them. These aura pulses hit all of Ash's Pokémon and gently woke them up with a fuzzy feeling surrounding them. All of the Pokémon made their way to Ash overtime whether it be from the house, the field or the forest.

After an hour of meditation, the trio broke their focus and stood up. Ash then said "Alright everyone let's head to the field to do some training so we don't wake anyone."

The Pokémon nodded at this as they knew not to make noise and followed their trainer farther into the field until they were a safe distance from the house.

Ash then spoke loud enough so everyone can hear him "Alright everyone, today we will do something unique. All the Pokémon who can fly will race to Mt. Silver, touch the peak and then back here. First one through those two trees over there wins. To make it interesting, the one who wins will get a one, on one training session with me."

All of the Pokémon who could fly roared with excitement at the prospect of finding out who among them could fly the fastest but were more pumped up due to the prize offered. All of Ash's Pokémon had a one on one training session with him at some point in time and had always come out really strong at the end of the day. All the flying Pokémon then nodded at Ash signalling they were ready before they lined up beside each other in between the two trees Ash had pointed to earlier. The young man then counted down "3…2…1…GO!"

The moment Ash said "GO", all the Pokémon took off at a break neck speed. As soon as they were off, Ash turned to his other Pokémon and said "Alright, now the rest of you guys will participate in a mini tournament. Everyone will pick a Pokémon to face against. The winners among your battles will then partner up with each other and the cycle will continue until the finals. The winner of out little tournament will also get a one on one training session with me."

All the legendary Pokémon gave a roar of approval before they started pairing off one another. Ash then turned towards Pikachu, and his legendary Pokémon and said "Legendries and Pikachu, do you guys mind referring the matches between the Pokémon. Make sure to tell me once the matches are over so I may heal all of them." They all nodded at him before they turned to the Pokémon sparring and watched their matches closely. After about an hour of battling, Infernape and Lucario stood against each other in the finals.

All of the Pokémon now turned their attention to those two in anticipation of the battle ahead. Ash then walked in up to the large field they were going to do battle in and said "The finals match is now between Infernape and Lucario. There is a 5-minute time limit. Now battle begin."

The moment those words left Ash's mouth, the two fighting types started running towards each other with a dual brick break attack. The monkey and the canine collided both their white glowing fists against each other. Both struggled to overpower one another and eventually they pushed each other back.

Infernape then took a deep breath and released a stream of red and yellow flames while Lucario put his paws together and launched a silver-coloured bream to counter the flames. Both attacks collided mid-field causing a large cloud of smoke and dust to appear.

Seeing this Infernape took advantage of the smoke and rushed into it while using calm mind to boost its stats while also trying to sense where Lucario was. Once he sensed where the canine was, the fire monkey ran in the direction at full speed with a dual fire punch attack. Soon he was able to see the silhouette of Lucario in the smoke but launched towards him at full speed with his flaming arms ready to strike with full force. However, instead of striking the figure in the smoke, Infernape just passed through it and it left him dazzled.

Meanwhile, Lucario had used his extreme speed attack to run out of the way when he sensed Infernape closing in on him through the smoke with the help of aura. Lucario had run so fast that it created a speed mirage in the process which had caused the monkey to miss-judge where he was. The smoke then cleared away and Infernape was trying to regain his balance due to running at full speed. Moments later the fire type felt a hand touch its back only for it to explode and send him flying a short distance before hitting the ground.

The force-palm attack had done quite a bit of damage as Lucario had hit him on his back. Infernape then struggled a bit before he stood up on his two feet and turned around to see Lucario smirking at him. The fire type simply smiled back and felt adrenaline rushing through his body due to the aspect of facing a powerful opponent. After a few moments of intense staring, Lucario raised his paws to his chest before he started to fire a barrage of aura spheres.

Infernape's hands then started to glow a whitish-blue colour as he was using his Mach punch attack. This attack gave his fists the speed they needed to deflect the oncoming aura spheres. When he hit the spheres a small dust cloud enveloped Infernape for a few seconds and when it cleared, he saw that he was surrounded by 20-30 white Lucario's thanks to double-team.

It was impossible to tell which was the real one as Ash had trained all his Pokémon who could learn double-team to perfect the move so that each copy looks exactly the same as the original. Knowing he wouldn't be able to find the real one in time, Infernape, took a huge breath before he used his heat wave attack, sending out waves of fire in all directions which instantly took out all the copies and managed to hit Lucario who winced from the pain.

The monkey then charged up a focus blast attack and launched it at the canine who responded by shooting a sphere of draconic energy to counter the attack. The two attacks collided center field as they struggled to over power each other. Moments later, the focus blast pushed through dragon pulse and went towards the canine Pokémon. Lucario had noticed this and used extreme-speed to move out of the way.

Lucario then used his immense speed to start circling the fire type who responded by closing his eyes and using calm mind to help him concentrate on Lucario's movement while also boosting his stats. Lucario then broke off from circling Infernape and ran up to his back to hit him with a powerful brick break attack however he was surprised to see that the monkey had predicted his movements and launched his own brick break to counter his.

Locked in a stalemate of trying to overpower each other, the two fighting types then became surrounded with a red energy signalling that they were going to be using close combat attack. The two then proceeded to fiercely duel each other with punches and kicks. Most of them being deflected or dodged by the other while some landed doing lots of damage. Eventually both landed a powerful punch into each other's faces which caused them to stumble back in pain creating some distance between them.

They both then looked at each other and smirked knowing they were reaching their limits after intense battling for the past hour even with Ash managing to heal some of their wounds. Both were heavily panting and knew that this match will be over soon. They then mustered all their strength and released their most powerful attacks. Infernape released a whitish vortex surrounded by red and orange coloured flames while Lucario release a yellow coloured beam of energy with orange stripes. The over heat and hyper beam attacks collided mid field. As both struggled to over power each other, a huge explosion occurred which caused the whole field to be enveloped in smoke. When the smoke settled both Pokémon were standing and staring at each other using their strengths to keep them standing waiting to see who won.

Not a moment later, Ash shouted "Alright, times up! Looks like this match ends in a draw."

Both Pokémon smiled at this and walked to the center of the field and shook hands. Infernape said " _That was an awesome battle. That makes it what like 20 straight ties that we had?_ "

" _21 actually. But thanks for the battle Infernape. We need to settle the score soon._ " Said Lucario while also bowing with respect to Infernape.

Infernape hesitantly returned his gesture and said " _Seriously Lucario you got to loosen up a bit. Why are you always being so formal and uptight._ "

This caused Lucario to just look away and responded with " _Hmph!_ "

This caused Infernape to let out a small chuckle while Ash and all the other Pokémon simply smiled at their enthusiasm and Lucario's serious attitude. The raven-haired boy walked up to them and said "You two were amazing. It looks like both of you have really grown and it seems like your rivalry is causing both of you to keep pushing forward."

" _Thank you master!_ "

" _Yeah thanks Ash! About our prize…_ "

Lucario's statement caused the man to role his eyes before he said "Don't worry Infernape. Both of you will receive a training session with me. But rather then doing both of you individually for one day. Why don't we do our session together for two days. That way both of you will grow together and your rivalry will cause you to push each other."

" _That's an amazing idea Ash. What do you say Lucario you in?_ " said Infernape while holding a peace sign towards Ash.

" _I'm fine with it._ " Said Lucario in a calm yet cold voice.

" _Oh come on Luca. Please try to show a little excitement…like you always seem to have when your around Gardevoir._ "

This caused the canine Pokémon to send Infernape a death glare with a small faint blush on his cheeks which scared him as the monkey held up his arms and said " _Okay, okay. I'll shut up now._ " But he also smiled as the blush didn't go unnoticed.

The tense atmosphere that had been created due to the two bickering with each other thanks to a loud roar in the distance. Everyone's heads jerked up to locate the sound of the noise. They saw all the Pokémon who were racing with each other to find out who was the fastest and to get the one on one training session with Ash.

Garchomp, Dragonite, Salamence, Hydreigon, Charizard, Noivern and Pidgeot were all tied for first place as they were struggling against each other trying to get to the finish line before them. Right behind them were Swellow, Flygon, Altaria, Staraptor, Honchcrow, Gliscor, Togekiss, Unfezant, Braviary, Talonflame, Aerodactyl and Archeops. All of them were approaching the finish line at unbelievable speeds. Suddenly one of the Pokémon let out a fearsome roar of determination before he sped up and passed everyone else causing a sonic boom. He eventually made it pass the finish line. The Pokémon then landed on its two feet and did a triumphant roar which was very loud but no where near on Charizard's level.

All of the other Pokémon then also passed the finish line and landed on their feet. They walked up to their friend and started to congratulate him on his victory.

Several of the Pokémon walked up to him and said " _Awesome speed man!_ "

Pidgeot then praised her friend for his amazing speed " _Amazing job Garchomp. Your speed is amazing and you're the first to beat me in a flying race._ "

" _Thanks Pidgeot!_ " said the Mach Pokémon with pride building inside him with all the praise he was getting from his friends

Charizard then said " _You sure have gotten faster kid. Nice job!_ "

Garchomp smiled that he got a praise from Charizard no less as he usually never praises others, but he also frowned a little as he was called kid. Garchomp then smirked as he thought of a good way to get under Charizard's skin " _Thank you, your majesty._ "

Charizard then frowned upon hearing this over used joke again and said " _Not again with this king crap. Can't you guys just let it go?_ "

Every single Pokémon replied simultaneously with a " _NOPE!_ "

This caused Charizard to sweat-drop and then he let out a small sigh. Ash chuckled a bit at his Pokémon's theatrics and then walked up to Garchomp and said "Amazing job Garchomp. You have improved your speed quite a bit and are living up to being a Mach Pokémon. I'm very proud of you and the fact that you managed to beat Pidgeot is saying something."

Garchomp was flustered at all the praise he was getting and said " _Thank you so much Ash. It means a lot to me._ "

"Well I guess that settles that. You, Infernape and Lucario are all going to get your prize eventually and when that day comes I hope you'll be ready for some serious training."

" _Come on Ash. You know we have been through some of the most intense training ever. You know we can handle anything you can throw at us._ " Responded the Mach Pokémon

"Is that so Garchomp. Then you better be ready for training session, I'm going to make you eat those words."

Garchomp now sweat-dropped realizing that he should have kept his mouth shut. The tense silence that was soon enveloped was broken when Delia had shouted "Ash what's with all the noise this early in the morning."

This caused Ash to turn around and said "Sorry mom. We were just training. I guess we made too much noise even though we were quite far from home. Sorry if we woke you up."

"Its no problem Ashy. I woke up quite a while ago and was preparing breakfast. But I heard a large explosion outside and wanted to see if you were alright."

"Oh, sorry about that. Infernape and Lucario were having an intense battle."

"Anyways, Ash come back inside and have breakfast."

"Okay mom. Let me just get bowls for all my Pokémon and give them their food. I'll join you on the dinner table then okay."

"Okay then let's head back inside." With that both mother and son headed back to their home and went off to do their individual duties. Delia went back into the kitchen to finish making breakfast and prepare the dining table while Ash got many bowls along with the magical bag of Pokémon food that Arceus had given which supplied him with the most nutritious Pokémon food for each one of his Pokémon and in unlimited amounts too. Once he gave all his Pokémon their respective Pokémon food, Ash, Pikachu and Mewtwo came back inside the house and made their way to the dining table.

Delia then said "Oh Mewtwo will you be joining us for breakfast too?"

" _Yes ma'am_ " replied the genetic Pokémon.

"Please just call me Delia. Calling me ma'am makes me feel old."

This caused Ash to let out a small chuckled while Mewtwo simply nodded at her request. They all then sat down around the dining table, while Ash handed a bowl to Mewtwo and Pikachu and poured his Pokémon food out of the bag. He then spread ketchup over Pikachu's food and passed Mewtwo a few strips of bacon as per request of the feline creature which startled all of them. Ash then asked him "Since when have you taken an interest in human food?"

" _I just want to try it out._ " Said the bipedal Pokémon in a cold voice.

After, overcoming their slight shock Ash and Delia filled up their plates with bacon, toast and eggs, and they all started to eat their food. Over the years, Ash had taken a habit of not devouring his food like a hungry Snorlax but rather eat it at a reasonable pace.

Delia and Ash made some small talk about him going to the barber after dinner so he could less like a cave man. When breakfast was about to be over Mewtwo spoke up to make a request " _Um…Delia…_ "

"Yes Mewtwo?"

" _I was wondering if you could make some kind of cloak for me with a hood that covered almost my entire body._ "

Delia was confused by the unusual request from the Pokémon as was Ash but nevertheless agreed "No problem Mewtwo. Just let me take your measurements and I'll make it for you alongside Ash's outfit."

Ash then asked the question that was in his mind from Mewtwo's strange request "Mewtwo, why do you wish to have a cloak."

" _I hope you don't mind Ash but I want the cloak because I would like to be beside you throughout the time you are at the tournament. You see I have never seen anything like this before and I want to see and experience what humans do. It's just a desire of mine. I hope you don't mind Ash._ "

"No problem friend. I would gladly have you beside me, isn't that right Pikachu."

Pikachu however was fixed on eating his ketchup flavoured Pokémon food and cooing in delight every time he put some in his mouth. This caused Mewtwo and Ash to sweat drop as they both thought the same thing 'I will never understand his love for ketchup.'

After everyone was done their breakfast, Ash helped Delia with the dishes and talked to her about all sorts of topics and had a mother-son conversation which they haven't had for the past 6 years. Once their talk was over, Ash left for the barber shop while Pikachu and Mewtwo joined the other Pokémon in whatever they were doing.

As Ash was making his way through the quiet town, he had a joyous feeling inside him that he hadn't felt in years. Just going on a peaceful walk with just your thoughts. After a short while, he eventually made his way to the barber shop located a few minutes away from his home. When he walked in, the place was empty except for a lone person with a grey beard that sat in a chair behind the cashier reading the morning newspaper. He got the man's attention and said "I would like a haircut and a shave please."

The man looked up and saw this long haired and short-bearded man and at first glance he thought that he must have lived in a gave for the past few years. Little did that man know how right he was but eventually after analyzing the man he said "Okay then please follow me sir."

Ash followed the man until he motioned him to sit in the chair so that he may cut his hair. After setting up the tall man in the chair and preparing him for a hair cut, he asked him "So what type of a hair cut do you want?"

Ash then pulled out his poke dex and showed him a picture of Sir Aaron's head and said "Can you please cut my hair like this."

The old man examined the photo before he nodded and said "Yes I can. Now let's begin."

After half-an hour, Ash looked at himself in the mirror and saw his hair cut in the style of Sir Aaron while he was also clean shaved. He then got up from the chair, thanked the man for the wonderful job he had done and paid him his fee while also adding a hefty tip which the man happily accepted with a smile.

Ash then walked into a nearby clothing store so he could get some brand new clothes to wear as his current attire was very old and ripped in some places. He walked in and noticed a variety of different shirts, pants, sweaters, jackets, etc. to choose from. He was greeted by the brunette at the counter who appeared to be in her late 20's and wore a plain purple-sleeveless top and a knee high pink skirt. She was blushing madly at the handsome man that walked into her store and managed to utter the words "Welcome. Is…their anything…I can help…you with?"

"No thanks." Was Ash's plain response as he browsed through the selection of clothes. Eventually he settled with a blue coloured dress shirt that had dark blue squares and stripes all over it, along with plain black jeans. He had rolled up the sleeves of his shirt up to his elbows and didn't bother tucking in his shirt as it just ended below his waist making it perfect for him. The shirt hugged his well toned muscular body perfectly while the jeans were loose enough to be comfortable but not so much to make them feel baggy. When he had walked out of the change room with these clothes on, the brunette's blush grew even darker as she started to check him out.

Ash saw the blush and ignored it and just said "Can I wear these clothes out of here?"

The clerk was still dazed by his looks and managed to let out a "Yes." Before she scanned the clothes for their prices and cut off the tags. Once he paid the women in full, the raven-haired man walked out the store and made his way up the street towards his house. Along the way he noticed some of the neighbours had woken up and were outside enjoying the cool breeze of the morning air. Many of the women looked at him and blushed heavily while also giggling.

However, this went unnoticed by Ash as he casually walked and enjoyed the calm and soothing atmosphere of his home town. Once he made it to his house he went to the field behind the house to get Mewtwo and Pikachu so he could come with him to the laboratory. When he approached his team, they were all stunned when they looked at the young man before them as he looked totally different from yesterday. Pikachu then ran up on to his shoulders and said " _That's a new look for you._ "

Ash smiled at him and said "Thanks buddy."

Just then Meganium tackled Ash to the ground, much to Pikachu's dismay, and started rubbing his cheek affectionately which was a habit of hers whenever she saw her trainer and was feeling joyful. The young man chuckled at his Pokémon's loving nature and returned the affection. Eventually he got back up on his two feet and addressed all of his Pokémon. "Alright guys, I will be heading over to the lab along with Pikachu and Mewtwo." Said Ash while pointing towards Professor Oak's Laboratory. "Until then you guys can do whatever you want. Within reason of course. Lugia, Ho-oh, Lucario and Gardevoir please look after everyone."

The said Pokémon nodded at the trainer's request while the rest of them gave roars of approval before they went to do their own thing. Some chatted, some went to rest while others went to have sparring matches with each other. Ash then turned to Mewtwo and said, "Hey Mewtwo. You mind returning to your poke ball now. I'll let you out when I explain everything to the Professor and he is ready to see you."

Mewtwo just calmly stated " _Sure Ash._ "

Ash gave a smile and returned it to its poke ball as it disappeared in a flash of red light. Pikachu once again hopped onto Ash's shoulders as he left for the laboratory.

After about 5 minutes of walking, Ash stood outside the lab and knocked on the door a few times before waiting for a response. After a few moments, he heard footsteps and eventually saw Gary in a plain black t-shirt and blue jeans while he wore a white lab coat above that. Gary then greeted the man before him but was startled with his new look "Ashy-boy your finally here. I have to say, this is a new look for you man. You have changed quite a bit over the years."

Ash smiled at this and said "So have you Gare-bear."

"Yeah I guess. Well come on inside. Grandpa has been dying to see you as he barely got any sleep last night just so excited in all the new Pokémon you have caught and this new Pokémon you mentioned."

Ash gave a faint smile as Gary led him to the living room of this lab. He sat down on the couch and took in his surroundings as Gary left to grab Professor Oak. He noticed the 50" T.V hanging on the wall about 10 metres in front of him. There were several pictures depicting several legendary Pokémon located all throughout the room. On his right, Ash could see huge glass doors that led him to the ranch of the lab where many trainer's Pokémon were kept. There were a few small tables around the room which held flower vases, pictures of the Professor and his family along with Ash and Delia. His gazed then turned to the beautiful mahogany table that stood in front of him on top of a red and white flower designed carpet. A lone flower vase filled with white tulips stood in the center of the table while surrounded by the 3-piece sofa set.

Professor Oak then walked into the room with Gary and broke Ash's thoughts of his surroundings when he said "Ash my-boy, you finally came. I haven't been able to get a wink of sleep when you told me about the new Pokémon that has never been encountered before. Can you please tell me more about this Pokémon?" The Oak's then took their place on the sofa and were eager to listen to whatever Ash had to say.

"Straight to the point eh. Well this new Pokémon's name is Mewtwo and let's just say he is the only one of his kind in the entire world. His power rivals that of the most powerful legendary Pokémon in the world such as Ho-oh, Lugia or Rayquaza."

Both the Oak's were shocked to hear that Ash held such a powerful Pokémon in his hands and more shocked to hear that he was the only one of his kind. Many legendary Pokémon came in small numbers of its species except for the extremely powerful ones where there only were only one of a kind.

After a moment of silence from the two researchers as they took in the information the heard, Oak managed to speak up and ask "Um…Where did this Pokémon come from Ash?"

This caused Ash to lower his head as he contemplated whether to tell them or not. He then used his aura bond to communicate to Mewtwo from within the poke ball and said " _Mewtwo, do you mind if I tell your life story to Professor Oak and Gary?_ "

" _…. Do you trust them Ash?_ " asked Mewtwo with slight hesitation in his voice.

" _Yes I do. They new where I was staying for the past 6 years yet they kept this a secret and helped me out in my time of need. I believe they can keep your story a secret as well._ "

" _Very well then you may tell them._ "

A moment of silence passed as the researchers watched Ash as his eyes were focused on the ground. Ash then raised his head and had the most serious expression as he said "Alright, I'll tell you where he came from but you must promise me to keep this information secret and never reveal it to anyone!"

The two researchers looked at each other and wondered why Ash wanted to keep this a secret. However, their curiosity only rising when the young man said this and a few seconds later they looked back at Ash and nodded their heads and simultaneously said "We promise."

Ash then proceeded to explain the origin of Mewtwo and how they met and what he had been through but also made sure to leave out the fact that he died and was brought back to life. The two researchers listened very carefully to his story and once it was over, both wore shocked expressions on their face. After a few moments passed, Professor Oak managed to say "Wow. That sure is a rough experience to go through. I can see why you would want to keep this a secret and it will remain that way."

"Thank you Professor." Replied Ash, gratitude clearly visible in his voice.

Gary's curiosity then got the better of him as he asked "Ash do you mind if we see Mewtwo now? I would really want to observe such a powerful and unique Pokémon."

Ash nodded at this and got up from his seat and walked a few steps to the open area in the living room before grabbing the center black poke ball on his necklace and shot it into the air saying "Come on out Mewtwo!"

From the luxury ball emerged a pink bi-pedal creature with a feline face. It had long skinny arms and 3 small spheres for fingers. It also had what appeared to be a breast plate atop his chest and a tube that connected from the back of his head to his spine. The creature also had a long bulky purple coloured tail and one small pink sphere on the inner side of Mewtwo's ankles. Once the two professors finished examining the amazing creature that stood before them, Oak manage to say "Hello Mewtwo, I'm Professor Oak a Pokémon researcher and this is my grandson Gary who is also a researcher."

" _Greetings._ "

Although told by Ash of Mewtwo's un-paralleled psychic abilities both of the Oak's were surprised to hear the Pokémon before them talking to them with the use of telekinesis.

Oak then turned to Ash and said "Well to get Mewtwo registered into the poke dex I'll need to do some analysis on Mewtwo such as his behavior, height and weight."

"As long as Mewtwo doesn't mind I'm okay with it." Said Ash as he turned towards the feline creature and slightly titled his head.

" _I do not mind Professor as long as it is just analyzing._ " Said Mewtwo in a calm yet dark tone.

The Professor then said "Okay then please follow us to our research room you two. From their I will update your poke dex Ash and I will gather the information I need to officially register Mewtwo into the Poke dex."

Everyone then walked to a room where there were many machines which had lights bleeping on the right side of the room while near the front wall, stood many computer screens displaying lots of information on different types of Pokémon. In the center stood flat circular pedestal while directly above it was another similar sized circular pedestal. On the left side of the room stood many different equipment to heal Pokémon, bags of different types of food stood there as well as many different types of poke balls.

Oak then said "Ash can you hand me your poke dex now so I can update it with your current information and get it ready so it will update with Mewtwo's information as well. I hope you know that after I enter Mewtwo's information into your poke dex I will also have to send a system wide update to every poke dex in the world which allow it to recognize Mewtwo."

Mewtwo and Ash nodded at each other and said "We understand professor. Now here is my poke dex." Ash handed the poke dex he was given when he left for Mt. Silver and watched as Professor Oak took it and inserted into a lot of a pc hooked up to a monitor. Once he was done typing some stuff on the computer, he waited for a few minutes and then saw that Ash's trainer information was updated.

After that was done, he walked up to Mewtwo and said, "Do you mind standing on this pedestal?" Oak pointed towards the circular pedestal in the center of the room.

Mewtwo's expression changed into a curious yet menacing look and asked " _What does that machine do?_ "

The Professor gave a smile to the feline creature and said "It just determines your height, weight and examines your body so it can be presented in the poke dex as images from different angles."

" _Okay then._ " Said Mewtwo as he stepped onto the pedestal.

The machine then turned on as Oak pressed a switch when he walked behind a terminal close to the machine. The machine then sent rings of green light from the stop of the machine to the bottom and vice versa. After a few moments, the machine turned off again and said "Okay then that's it. Now do you mind if I ask you a few questions so that I may develop an entry for the poke dex?"

Mewtwo simply responded with a slight nod. The grey-haired man then turned to his grandson and said "Gary, can you get a blank piece of paper, clipboard and pen to write down this information."

"Sure thing gramps." Gary then left Ash's side and went to a nearby table with many drawers. He took out some paper and a pen and grabbed a clipboard from the stack that was neatly stacked on top of each other on the table. Once he had everything in place, Gary stood beside his father as Professor Oak began to ask questions about its habits, preferred places to leave, things it likes to eat, etc. Once the questioning was done after 10 minutes or so, the two researchers went to the computers at the end of the room and began to type some things on a keyboard, presumably trying to come up with a viable poke dex entry.

Meanwhile, Mewtwo, took his spot beside Ash and silently began to look around the room with all the machines and what not which reminded him of the time when he was with team rocket and they had a similar room. Ash felt some of the negative emotions flowing from Mewtwo as well as the angry expression it had on its face. Concerned he asked "Mewtwo is everything alright?"

" _Yes Ash. It's just this place brought back bad memories of my time with team rocket._ "

"I understand. Why don't you wait outside or go to our other Pokémon in the field if you don't feel comfortable here."

" _Thank you Ash. I think I will go now. Bye_ " said the psychic creature as he teleported out of the room.

Ash then smiled as he turned to Pikachu who was gazing around the room. He started petting the mouse which earned some cooing from the electric type. After a few moments, he noticed the two researchers were done with whatever they were doing and were heading his way both of them with shocked expression on their faces. When they approached him Gary noticed Mewtwo wasn't around and asked "Hey Ash, where did Mewtwo go?"

"He wasn't feeling comfortable in here so he decided to go to my other Pokémon."

Gary nodded in understanding before Oak's curiosity got the better of him as he started talking in a louder voice then normal. "Ash when were you going to tell me about all the legendary Pokémon you have caught? I mean you managed to capture Ho-oh no less who hasn't been seen for nearly 150 years."

Ash sheepishly smiled and rubbed the back of his neck as he new the Professor would find out sooner or later. "Well…I didn't exactly have their permission to tell everyone I had them other then my mother. I'm sorry Professor I hope you understand."

Oak then frowned upon hearing this but regained his composure and said "I understand Ash. Those are one of a kind Pokémon and I know that they all don't trust people. Anyways, Mewtwo's poke dex entry is done and your trainer's information has been updates."

"Thank you Professor."

"Ashy-boy, you better tell us how you came about all those legendary Pokémon."

Ash smirked at this and said "Don't worry I will one day."

He then opened his poke dex and searched for Mewtwo's information. When he found it, the machine displayed a 3D image of Mewtwo while a male machine voice started stating facts about Mewtwo

 **"[Mewtwo, the Genetic Pokémon. Mewtwo usually remains motionless to conserve energy so that it may unleash its full power in battle. This Pokémon has the strongest psychic and battle abilities of any known Pokémon thus it always thinks of defeating its foes. This Mewtwo is male and has the ability pressure.]"**

 **Known Moves-Psystrike, Psychic, Aura sphere, Shadow ball, Recover, Psycho cut, Calm mind, Barrier, Ice beam, Blizzard, Thunderbolt, Thunder, Solar beam, Signal beam, Focus blast, Energy ball, Flamethrower, Fire blast, Earthquake, Brick break, Sunny day, Aerial ace, Stone edge, Poison jab, Power-up punch, etc.**

"Thank you for your help Professor I really appreciate it."

"No problem Ash. I'm glad to help. Now what are you going to do now. There is still a little less then 3 weeks before the tournament starts." Asked Professor Oak.

Ash thought for a brief moment and said "I think I will train here for a while and I will leave for Sovereign island a week before the tournament is set to begin."

"Ashy-boy when you leave for the tournament make sure to take the boat from Viridian city. Since the island is located in the middle of the ocean so your Pokémon may get tired along the way, especially since you have never been their before."

"Alright thanks Gary. Anyways, I'm going to head back to my Pokémon now to do some training."

"Bye Ash." Said the two researchers smiling as they watched the young boy leave their sight.

 ** _The next two weeks Ash's POV…._**

The next two weeks flew by very quickly for Ash and his mother. It seemed like only yesterday he had informed her of him returning home. During this time, Ash got in a lot of training with his Pokémon and he worked out himself alongside his Pokémon like always. Delia finished Ash and Mewtwo's clothes based on their specifications and had told them to try them on. Mewtwo was covered from head to toe in the dark grey-coloured cloak with his feet barely visible on the ground while the hood covered his face in a way that it cast a shadow over it. This gave the feline creature a very menacing look like he was the grim reaper and the eerie aura one received when around him only added to that.

Ash on the other hand wore a dark blue shirt which tightly hugged his well toned body while he folded up his sleeves up to his elbows showing off his muscular forearms. The young man also wore a black cape that went down to his knees and covered his arms when hanging. He wore black coloured jeans which were just the right size for comfort and not to open to be baggy and loose. The belt he wore around him held a slot for him to insert and hold his staff that held his keystone. For footwear, the man wore black shoes with white lightning shaped stripes on each side of the shoes, while on his head he wore a Sir Aaron style hat which was black in color with a blue band around it with aura guardian symbol in the middle.

Ash and Mewtwo were proud of their new look and thanked Delia immensely for the new outfit he had created for her. There was a week left before the tournament was said to begin so Ash had said his goodbyes to his mother and returned all his Pokémon before he went to Professor's Oak's lab as per his request along with his bad of poke balls and gifts from Arceus.

Once he arrived at the lab, Oak gave him the heads up and a few details of this tournament based on what he knew about it. He also requested him that he be allowed to examine and study all of his Pokémon when he gets back from the tournament to which Ash stated that it was up to his Pokémon and if they agreed then he would let him. Oak then let him know that once they were done with their research here, they will join him on the island to watch his matches along with Delia.

Once they said their goodbyes, Ash got on his Pidgeot with Pikachu while Mewtwo simply flew with his psychic power, as they all headed towards Viridian City to catch the ferry to Sovereign island. He flashed his ticket to them and went through a small security check before he was allowed on board while Mewtwo simply teleported onto the ship once Ash was on board. The trip took around a day's time and the next morning they were reaching the place of the Champion's Tournament. Excitement was building up inside the young man yet he didn't shout it out like he used to as a kid. Instead he just sighed and waited for his destination to finally arrive so that he may work towards his goal of becoming a Pokémon master, despite having achieved it in a sense.

 ** _2 months of training, Cynthia POV…._**

During her time at her villa in Undella town, Cynthia Shriona Sinnoh region champion trained her Pokémon as well as herself to prepare for the upcoming tournament. Although she was known as the strongest among all the other champions, she knew that she couldn't take this competition lightly as she would be facing some of the greatest trainers in the world.

After the brutal training Cynthia and her Pokémon went through, they were feeling more pumped then ever and there were only 7 days before the competition started and all the other champions were already on Sovereign island. She quickly left and boarded a fairy and eventually made it to the island during the morning the next day. She was excited for all the challenges she would have to face ahead, but more so she was hoping in the back of her mind that the person she had been waiting for, for the past few years would also be here.

 ** _Normal POV…._**

A young raven-haired man with an eerie yet awesome outfit just got off the ferry and with him stood the mouse Pokémon Pikachu and the genetic Pokémon Mewtwo who was covered up in a cloak. Ash had noted that Sovereign island was surrounded by 6 smaller islands which were about half the size of this one. The 6 islands were filled with lush green forests and a mountain or two making them seem like they were beaming with nature. The interesting thing he had learned from Professor Oak was that each of these islands, in a way represented a particular region. The reason behind this was because on each island that represented each region, you would be able to find region exclusive Pokémon. All the islands were named after the respective region they represented, Kanto Island, Johto Island etc.

Facing towards the city, Ash could see the path that led through the forest and some distance led to a city which seemed to be in tune with nature as there lots and lots of trees and flowers growing there as well. He decided against walking to the Pokémon center as he didn't know how long that would take given the enormous size of the city and he wanted to find a secluded training spot in the forest. The trainer then called out his Garchomp and asked him "Garchomp will you take us to the Pokémon center?"

" _Of course I will Ash. Hop on._ " Said the Mach Pokémon while smirking.

Ash hopped onto Garchomp's back with Pikachu on his shoulders and told Mewtwo to get on as well "Hop on Mewtwo _._ "

" _Why Ash? I can fly myself you know._ "

"Because Mewtwo you said you wanted to experience stuff humans do right? Well using your powers to fly right now and landing in a public place might get us more attention then we need and for now let's enjoy the privacy we have because as soon as the tournament starts, we aren't going to have this luxury anymore."

Mewtwo nodded in understanding and hopped onto Garchomp's back behind Ash as the Mach Pokémon let out a roar before flying off above the city. The Pokémon and Ash were keeping a close eye on the ground making sure to keep an eye out for a building with a red roof. Pikachu noticed the building and quickly shouted " _There is the Pokémon center Ash!_ " said Pikachu while pointing towards a building with a red roof. Ash saw large stadium connected with 6 smaller stadiums just a minute's walk from the Pokémon center and thought to himself 'Figures those two would be close together.'

Ash then told Garchomp where to land "Garchomp, settle down right there in front of the center." The Mach Pokémon obliged and landed in front of the glass doors of the center while Ash and Mewtwo dismounted from his back. The trainer then praised his Pokémon "Awesome job Garchomp." Too which Garchomp let oud a ear-piercing roar that would have made Charizard proud. The roar caused all the people near him to stop and look at the Pokémon wondering how he could roar so loud. Ash ignored the stares he was getting as he recalled his partner and made his way inside the center.

As he entered the center he took a good look around and noticed not much has changed over the years. There were lots of trainers staring at the front counter in the lobby a few metres from the entrance where there were many chairs and sofa's placed. On the right side was a cafeteria with a bunch of tables again with many people staring at the counter where Nurse Joy was. Ash noticed all the stares and when he looked up he noticed a tall women standing in front of the counter. Ash instantly recognized her due to the woman's long blonde hair which had many curves and stretched all the way down to her knees. There were 2 black tear-drop shaped hair clips with a strip of yellow around it, that were hanging on her hair a little above ear height. She wore what looked like a light-blue sleeve-less top with black trousers.

Ash along with Pikachu and Mewtwo walked up to the front counter and heard the blonde woman say "Nurse joy can you please sign me up for the tournament."

"Of course. May I see your poke dex please?" Asked Nurse Joy.

The Sinnoh champion nodded and gave the nurse her poke dex which was black in color. Once the nurse was done with her poke dex, she handed it back to her and said "There you are Ms. Shirona. You're all registered for the tournament and your Pokémon will be ready in an hour. Is there anything I can help you with?"

Cynthia sighed when the nurse asked this and decided to ask the question that was on her mind. "Nurse Joy, can you tell me if a trainer named Ash Ketchum is participating in the tournament?"

Nurse Joy seemed a bit surprised that the Sinnoh champion was asking about a trainer who has been missing for the past 6 years but decided to check anyways "Sure. Please give me a minute to check".

Meanwhile, Ash who was currently standing behind the blonde beauty was in his own train of thoughts when he heard the champion asking whether or not he was participating in the tournament. In his thoughts he was having a conversation with Pikachu and Mewtwo.

" _Why does she want to know if I'm in this tournament or not?_ "

" _Maybe she wishes to apologize to you?_ " said Pikachu.

" _Why would she want to apologize to me? She didn't do anything wrong?_ "

" _Perhaps she believes, she was the reason you were forced to run away because she blamed you for harming her Pokémon and she feels guilty._ " Replied Mewtwo

" _It wasn't her that made me run away. It was those so called traitors who didn't stick by me when I needed them the most. Cynthia was just worried about her Pokémon. I never blamed her. I would have done the same if I was in her shoes._ "

" _Yes but she doesn't know this Ash._ " Replied Mewtwo.

" _What do I do? I don't want to be the center of attention right now. Maybe I will be able to reveal the truth when the time is right? I sure hope I can enter the tournament under a nickname._ "

Ash was interrupted from his conversation when the nurse looked up to the Sinnoh champion and said "No I'm sorry there isn't a Ash Ketchum participating in this tournament. However, there are still a few days until it starts. Also there is the party coming up soon. Maybe he will show up soon."

Cynthia frowned in disappointment knowing Ash wasn't here but smiled at the nurse's words. "Thank you Nurse joy for all your help."

"No problem. Its my job after all."

The blonde smiled at this and turned around to leave the center and head to her hotel only for her to bump into the man that was standing behind her. She stumbled back a little and quickly regained her composure before she said "Oh I'm really sorry for that. I should have looked where I was going."

Ash replied with "It's quite alright Ms. Shirona." Thankfully Ash's voice deepened over the years so the Sinnoh champion wasn't able to recognize it.

Cynthia looked up at the man and managed to get a glimpse of his face when he apologized as he had lifted his head a little which caused the shadow that covered his face to disappear. Cynthia started to blush a bit when he saw his face and all sorts of thoughts were going through her head. 'Wow he sure is handsome…wait what the hell am I thinking.'

Cynthia then nodded and proceeded to head out of the Pokémon center and head over to the nearby ice-cream cart that was in a park right across from the Pokémon center. When Ash saw her leaving, he walked up to Nurse Joy and said "Nurse Joy can you please do a check up of my Pokémon and register me for the tournament."

"Sure thing." Nurse Joy then grabbed a tray that could hold 6 poke balls and put it on the front desk and motioned for him to put his poke balls in them.

Ash then said "Um, Nurse Joy. I have 102 Pokémon with me at the moment. Don't you have a bigger tray in which I can put all my poke balls?"

Nurse Joy seemed a bit surprised at this but then remembered that certain trainers have privileges like champions to carry as many Pokémon as they want with them. She then said "So I guess you have special privileges to carry an unlimited amount of Pokémon with you?"

Ash just nodded at this. The nurse then walked through the door behind her and told him she'll be back in a second. A few moments later, Nurse Joy came you with 5 trays that each could hold 25 poke balls in their shrunken size. She laid the trays in front of him as he pulled up his bag, opened it and began to put his poke balls in the tray one by one carefully along with Pikachu. Meanwhile the nurse had called Chansey over so she would take the poke balls away on a cart so that they may be examined. Once Chansey was on her way with the poke balls Nurse Joy asked Ash for his poke dex "Do you have some sort of ID with you so I can register you for the tournament?"

Ash nodded and brought out his poke dex but before giving it to her he said "Nurse Joy, when you see my name on the screen, can you please make sure to cover your mouth so you don't say it out loud."

The nurse gave him a puzzling look and hesitantly nodded and said "Umm…Okay." She took the man's poke dex and inserted it into the computer's PC in an open slot. After a brief moment, the screen displayed the trainer's information. This caused her to gasp and quickly brought her hands to cover her mouth. After some tense moments passed, the nurse over came her shock and managed to utter in a low volume "You…you…your Ash Ketchum?"

Ash simply nodded at her question causing millions of questions to rise in the nurse's mind. "You have been missing for 6 years. Where have you been?"

"I'm sorry Nurse Joy but I don't feel comfortable talking about that now. However, I was wondering if I can enter this tournament under a different name."

Nurse Joy was imagining all sorts of scenarios in her head of what this young man has been through over the past 6 years after seemingly disappearing off the planet. Understanding his reasoning behind his request she said "Let me check." The woman then began typing a few things on her computer and started reading whatever had popped up. When she finished a frown fell upon her face as she looked up at the young man and whispered to him "I'm sorry Ash. Since this is the Champion's tournament, no one is allowed to enter under another name. If it had been another tournament not at this grand scale it would have been possible."

Ash was a bit upset upon hearing this as he knew when he stepped on the battlefield his identity would be revealed to the world. But he knew that eventually he would have to face the paparazzi so he thought 'Well the earlier I get the media off my back the better I guess.' "Well thanks anyway nurse joy. Am I registered for the tournament now?"

"Hold on one minute." Replied the nurse as she began typing something really fast on her computer and eventually a small ding sound was heard. She then took out the poke dex and handed it to him "There. You are all registered for the tournament. It will be at least an hour before all your Pokémon are taken care of."

"Alright. Thank you Nurse Joy. I will be waiting by the cafeteria until my Pokémon are healed. Also can I please ask you not to mention my name to anyone until it is revealed on T.V. When my Pokémon are ready just say my name as Satoshi and I will come."

She nodded at the request before she left the counter and went to help Chansey with the large number of poke balls she had been given to take care of. Ash and Mewtwo then made their way to the tables by the cafeteria and sat down at an empty table. Ash then told Mewtwo that he'll be back with something to eat for both of them. Since it was still fairly early in the morning, the cafeteria was serving breakfast so he went up to the counter and asked for two breakfast dishes which consisted of two pieces of bread toast, 5 bacon strips, two fired eggs and a glass of orange juice. Ash waited there for their order and paid for it when it came. He brought it too his table and he could sense that Mewtwo was a bit excited to try human food as back at his home, he had only eaten Pokémon food and Delia's delicious, juicy bacon.

Once he sat down both of them started eating their food but staying silent as they were having a conversation in their minds with aura. " _So Mewtwo how do you like the food. I'm not sure I have ever seen a Pokémon like human food before._ "

" _You mean other then Pikachu's absurd obsession with ketchup?_ "

This garnered a small chuckled from the man in his mind. " _Yeah other then that._ "

" _It tastes different. It has much different tastes than the Pokémon food I'm used too, but overall it tastes decent._ "

Ash just smiled at this as it was usually hard to get a praise of anything out of Mewtwo unless it had to do with battling or their accomplishments. " _Well I'm glad you like it. Now let's talk about the upcoming battles._ "

This immediately caught Mewtwo's interests as he always loved to talk with Ash about different battle strategies and was always impressed with the insane strategies Ash seems to come up with. When it came to battling, Mewtwo's passion surpassed everyone in his family except Ash. Both human and Pokémon loved battling although it was hard for Mewtwo to find a worthy opponent outside of their family to have a decent battle with as no one ever seemed to match its strength.

Before they knew it, an hour had passed by as they were talking to each other in their aura. During this time, the Sinnoh champion had walked into the Pokémon center around 5 minutes before the hour was up by which her Pokémon should be healed up. She walked over to an empty table in the cafeteria waiting for her name to be called up so that she may get her Pokémon and head over to her hotel which was only Champions and Elite fours as well as gym leaders. Her eyes kept wandering until she saw the man she had bumped into earlier sitting just 2 tables across from her with a cloaked figure. She couldn't see who was underneath the hood nor could she see the face of the man which was covered by his hat. The two beings were just looking down at the table not saying a word to each other. 'Why are they just sitting there and staring down. Man that guy in the cloak makes him seem like the grim reaper. I wonder what that handsome man is….' Cynthia quickly shook herself out of her thoughts as she blushed realizing she almost began to day dream about the man.

'Why am I suddenly attracted to that man? I know I like Ash but why does this man seem so alluring? Something seems so familiar about him but what.'

Cynthia was broken out of her thoughts, while the duo broke off their aura conversation when they heard the announcement " **Ms. Shirona and Mr. Satoshi, your Pokémon are healed up now. Please come up to the counter to get them.** "

Cynthia then got up from the table and started walking towards the counter but she noticed that after the announcement, the young man and the cloaked figure also got up and started walking towards the counter. She then thought 'So is he participating in the tournament as well?'

They both made it to the counter at the same time and Ash turned towards the Sinnoh champion and said "We meet again Ms. Shirona."

"Yes. Are you participating in this tournament by any chance?"

"Yes I am."

"Well then good luck."

"Thank you and to you too."

Cynthia smiled at him which caused Ash's stomach to turn in all directions as it felt like there were Butterfree floating around in his stomach. A faint and unnoticeable blush appeared on the young man's face. At that moment Nurse Joy walked in behind the counter pushing a few trays of poke balls on a cart. She handed the top two trays to Cynthia and she took her 12 Pokémon and said "Your Pokémon are all healed up and ready to go Ms. Shirona."

"Thank you Nurse Joy." Replied the Sinnoh champion as she began to take her poke balls and started putting them in her coat pockets. While she was doing that, she noticed Nurse Joy take out 5 trays of shrunken poke balls and put it on the counter while a Pikachu that was sitting on the cart jumped up and landed on Ash's shoulders. He started nuzzling his cheek and his immediately brought many thoughts to Cynthia's mind. 'Ash's Pikachu used to ride his shoulders like that. I never thought I'd see another trainer whose Pikachu is the exact same as Ash's.'

She quickly broke away from her thoughts when Nurse Joy said "And here are all your Pokémon Mr. Satoshi healed up and ready to go. I must say it took a lot of work healing up all your Pokémon. Almost all the Chansey in the center had to help me with this task."

"Thank you for your help Nurse Joy and sorry about any trouble I might have caused you."

"No, no. No trouble at all. Its my job after all."

Cynthia was dumbfounded at the amount of Pokémon the man beside him had as he started to take the poke balls and carefully put them in his bag. More so she was surprised to see he was able to carry all of them meaning he didn't have a limit to carry all his Pokémon.

"I must say Mr. Satoshi that is quite the number of Pokémon you have there. You must be a good trainer if you have no limit to how much you can carry at a time."

"Thank you for the kind words Ms. Shirona. You are an excellent trainer yourself and the fact that you are considered the strongest among all the other champions only proves as such."

She started blushing at the compliments she was receiving which didn't go unnoticed by Ash and said "Thanks."

As he put his last poke ball in his bag, he turned around to leave as was Cynthia along with Mewtwo. Just as Ash made his turning curve, a kid with rather big glasses, wearing a green t-shirt, brown shorts and green sneakers bumped into the man and fell down on his ass while the young man remained unfazed by the sudden impact.

The kid let out a groan of pain and then said in a rather loud voice "WATCH WHERE YOUR GOING! I demand an apology!"

This caught a lot of people's attention as they started looking towards the kid on the floor and the man glaring down at him. Watching the scene with prying eyes, the trainers waited to see how this will unfold.

Currently, all sorts of emotions where going on inside of Ash. He was feeling the anger he felt all those years ago. He felt the pain of being betrayed of friends he had constantly risked his lives for. Pikachu who was currently on the ground after jumping off of his trainer's shoulders due to the impact, had electricity sparking out of his cheeks because he immediately recognized the boy and wanted to fry him to a crisp. He felt the emptiness of being abandoned. Afraid of losing his temper, Ash decided to quickly get out of there as he said "Beat it kid. I have no time to waste on you." The young man then started walking alongside the cloaked figure and Pikachu, towards the doors of the Pokémon center. Both felt all of the pain and anger radiating from Ash.

Just then May walked into the center and saw her brother shouting at a stranger who was walking towards her. "Hey, get back here! I challenge you to a battle."

May then quickly shouted "Max what the hell are…" but she was quickly interrupted by the man walking towards her.

"I have no time for you." Responded the young man with anger evident in his voice.

"Your Pokémon are probably weak as shit if your so scared to battle me." Replied the overconfident Max.

"You dare judge my Pokémon as being weak! Fine I accept your challenge!" Thundered Ash, infuriated that this traitor of all people called his Pokémon weak. He walked out of the Pokémon center alongside his two Pokémon and went to a nearby battle field located near the center.

May walked up to her brother who was also on his way of leaving the Pokémon center for the battle field. "Max what the hell are you doing? Why are you creating such a scene?"

Max quickly responded "That man bumped into me and didn't apologize. I'm going to make him regret for angering the future Pokémon master." The boy then stomped out of the center and headed towards the battlefield.

Cynthia had watched the whole scene unfolding before her. When she saw the small kid and recognize who he was, anger also boiled inside her as he was one of the people that betrayed Ash. However, what caught her attention was the young man she had been talking to earlier had reacted in a way she had never expected him too. In the few conversations she had with him, she thought he was cool, calm and collected but what happened right now completely contradicted what she thought. Once Ash went out of the Pokémon center after accepting the boy's challenge, Cynthia decided to join them and maybe see how this man battled and what his strengths and weaknesses are.

When Cynthia walked out of the center and towards the nearby battlefield, she saw, the raven-haired man and the cloaked figure along with Pikachu standing in a trainer's box while just looking down on the ground. Meanwhile the overconfident kid walked to the other trainer box and said "This will be a two-on-two match. Unless your too scared."

"Bring it on kid."

By this time many other trainers had come out of the Pokémon center to see how this battle would turn and argument would turn out.

Cynthia then stepped up and asked "I can referee this match if you like."

Meanwhile, all the trainers were stunned to hear the Sinnoh champion would be referring the match between the two trainers.

Ash simply nodded at her request while Max faced the Sinnoh champion and said "Oh Cynthia. Its been so long since we last spoke. Well now you'll get to watch me pummel this guy and win this whole tournament."

Cynthia huffed and ignored his comment while she walked up to the middle of the field and stood outside of its borders.

Just then Brock, Misty, and Dawn saw all the commotion at the battlefield and decided to investigate as Max had run off too eager to register for the tournament, along with May chasing after him. When the trio noticed May in the group they walked towards her and made her aware of their presence.

Brock then asked "May what's going on here?"

May turned to face the trio and said "Well, Max and some other trainer got into an argument and now they are battling each other."

The trio turned their attention to the battlefield and noticed Max facing off against a man whose face was very hard too see thanks to the shadow casted over it because of his hat.

Cynthia then said "This will be a two-on-two match between Max from Petalburg city and…" as she trailed off, she turned towards the young man. She thought 'Man I didn't even get his name.'

Ash saw this and simply replied with "Red."

As soon as Cynthia heard this, she was filled with a shock. She had heard about a very powerful trainer named Red who defeated several criminal organizations single handily which was something that even the regional champions couldn't accomplish. After a few moments of silence Cynthia finally managed to speak up "Between Max of Petalburg city and Red. Substitutions are allowed. Now BATTLE BEGIN!"

Max smirked and said "Get ready to lose. Sceptile lets go!"

Ash didn't reply to his taunt but threw his poke ball and said "Mienshao lend me your power."

Once both Pokémon were on the field, Sceptile tried to intimidate his opponent but the female Meinshao seemed unfazed by his glare. Max then called his attack "Sceptile use leaf blade."

Sceptile gathered grass energy within its arms and formed two massive green blades coming out of them. The green lizard then charged at the fighting type with what seemed to be incredible speed but to Ash and his Pokémon it seemed as if they were standing still.

"Block it." Meinshao let out a large yawn and put its arm up just as Sceptile was about to collide with it. The fighting didn't even flinch at the impact and just pushed Sceptile away. Both Max and his Pokémon were startled that their attack was so easily deflected. With Mienshao's constant yawns, Max became angry at the taunt he was getting.

"Alright Sceptile use leaf storm." Hundreds of leaves appeared out of nowhere around Sceptile before it was launched at Meinshao in a vortex.

Ash just stood still not making a noise which surprised everyone on the field except Cynthia who had evaluated Mienshao's strength and determined that she was extremely well trained and that this match was pretty much over.

The leaf storm collided with the fighting type however to them it was a little more then a cool breeze. Mienshao then just sat on the ground disrespecting the opposing the trainer and yawned yet again, this time longer and bigger then usual. Max and Sceptile were now outraged at the disrespect they were getting from the Pokémon. "I'll show you not to disrespect us. Sceptile full powered solar beam."

Ash then gave his Pokémon a command not wanting it to take unnecessary damage. "Dodge it at the last minute and end this with brick break."

After Sceptile had fully charged its solar beam, it launched the yellow beam with full force towards the sitting Mienshao. It seemed to have it as there was an explosion and smoke covered the field, however, Mienshao used its amazing speed to dodge the attack inches before it was about to hit. The fighting type had disappeared in a blur with one fist glowing white. In less then a second, Mienshao landed his attack on the stunned Sceptile and he instantly fainted and landed on the ground with swirls for eyes.

Everyone heard a cry through the smoke and thought that it was Mienshao but when the smoke cleared, everyone was shocked to see Sceptile fainted with swirls for eyes while Mienshao was sitting at its usual position yawning. Max was shocked to asked "How did your Mienshao survive solar beam and how did it manage to take out Sceptile."

Ash responded in a cold dark tone "You have to look carefully kid. The attack never hit Mienshao, she dodged it and took out our Sceptile with a brick break." Inside Ash was feeling the sweet taste of revenge as he was toying around with the traitor however, he had a gut feeling that this was just the beginning and that it was only going to get sweeter from here on.

Max recalled his Pokémon without saying a word before launching his next poke ball "Gallade, lets go."

Ash recalled his Mienshao and said "Awesome job Mienshao. I'm proud of you."

From within her poke ball the fighting type responded to the comment " _Oh Please. His Sceptile was pathetic. I feel sorry for him for having such a bad trainer._ "

" _Nevertheless I'm still proud of you._ "

After a moment of examining Gallade, Ash took out another poke ball and launched it into the air "Milotic, lend me your power!". From the white beam of energy materialized the tender Pokémon Milotic. Everyone looked in awe as the beauty of the Pokémon as well as its shining skin captivated everyone including the opposing Gallade who had hearts for eyes.

Max noticed this and said "Snap out of it Gallade now go in and use leaf blade."

Ash smirked at his bold move of an upfront attack and decided to take advantage of the situation "Wait for it to get close then use attract."

As soon as Max heard this he quickly said "Gallade get out of there." However, with the speed and momentum that Gallade was charging at Milotic prevented him from dodging. He soon became victim to tons of hearts coming out of Milotic's mouth and hitting his body. Gallade once again had hearts for eyes and was infatuated with the serpent Pokémon.

Max then cried to his Pokémon "Come on Gallade snap out of it and use Psycho cut." The command fell on deaf ears as his Pokémon just kept staring at Milotic.

Deciding to put the Pokémon out of its misery, Ash said "Milotic lets end this with a dragon pulse attack." The tender Pokémon fired a purple sphere of draconic energy with half its power as it didn't want to hurt the opposing Pokémon too much. The attack collided dead center on Gallade's chest causing a small explosion. Once the smoke and dust settled after a brief moment, the blade Pokémon was on the ground with swirls for eyes.

Cynthia then called the match "Gallade is unable to battle, Milotic wins. Since Max has lost two Pokémon, Red is the winner."

Ash recalled Milotic and praised it "I'm proud of you Milotic. Great work." He then turned to Max who had silently recalled his Gallade and was looking down on the floor pondering over his humiliating defeat. Ash then spoke up "Next time put your money where your mouth is kid. I feel sorry for your Pokémon for having such an amateur trainer. I can't understand how you were even invited into this tournament." Ash then turned around and started to walk away

There were some gasps in the crowd at the insult but May was fuming with anger and shouted at the trainer "HOLD IT RIGHT THERE. HOW DARE YOU INSULT MY BROTHER. I'LL SHOW YOU." She started running up to the retreating figure of the man getting ready to deliver him her strongest punch but was quickly stopped when the cloaked figure and Pikachu stood between her and Ash. May took a look at the figure and gulped as she could see blue glowing eyes within the hood which drove fear into her very soul as the figure looked like death itself. The sparks flying out of Pikachu's cheeks only deepened her fear.

Meanwhile Cynthia had watched the whole ordeal and thought to herself 'He is one powerful trainer alright. He is definitely the Red that took down all those criminal organizations. This tournament just got a whole lot tougher and more interesting.'

With that thought Cynthia started to walk away and head to her hotel while Ash started to walk around the city asking for the location of the hotel he was staying at. After asking a few people and getting directions he eventually came across a tall luxurious building located very close to the stadiums and was the second tallest building on the island. The big castle behind the stadiums just in front of two large mountains was the only building to surpass the great length of the hotel.

With one last glance at the hotel, he went inside it and found that it was stunning inside just as it was outside. There was a large crystal chandelier hanging from the top of the room, while a large fountain with a statue of Ho-oh in the middle surrounded by the 3 legendary beasts whose mouth released a steady stream of water. A few metres behind the fountain was the counter where a few men and women stood in fancy black suit dresses. Behind the counter were 3 large glass elevators, each of a different colour, red, blue and yellow. As the raven-haired man glanced around he also noticed a large number of sofas and chairs near the bottom right corner of a room in front of a coffee shop. There were numerous flowers and decorations around the entrance. On the left wall, there were 4 pictures of Ho-oh and the dog trio. Both Mewtwo and Pikachu were stunned at the sight mainly because they spent most of their time in a cave for the past 6 years. They were admiring the view and wondering if they will be staying in this place as they felt a little uncomfortable in it as they preferred to live around nature.

When Ash walked up to the counter he was greeted by a young male who seemed to be in his mid thirties and was really well presented. The man then said "Greetings sir. We welcome you to the 'Vitae Hotel'. This hotel is for champions, elite fours and gym leaders of various regions. May I ask which one are you?"

Ash was surprised to hear that this hotel was only were for champions, elite four members or gym leaders. After a second of thought he replied "I'm sorry, but I'm not any of those. I was given an invitation from a man named Scott Enishida and he gave me a card saying that it will give me a room in this hotel."

The man was surprised when he heard this as they never had anyone but CEG (Champions, Elite four members, gym leaders) stay here in their suites based on their ranks during this prestigious tournament. "Um…Okay. May I see that card sir?"

Ash simply nodded before searching his jean's pocket for the card which he eventually got and took out. He then handed the card to the man who inserted it into a machine which scanned the card. Once the information popped on the screen it showed the picture of Scott along with a billing information for the Champion's suite for a man named Red along with a message that informed the man that Red was a VIP guest and was to be given as much attention as the champions if not more so. Once the man overcame his shock over seeing this man was giving the last champion's suite as there were only 7 in total he said "Very well sir. It seems you have been given the champion's sweet and it is located on the 42n'd floor. Here is your key and your room number is 4207. Please notify us if you need anything at all as you will treated as the rest of the champions staying at our hotel. I hope you will enjoy your stay here."

Ash replied with "Thank you." Before he took his card and key and got into the blue elevator and pressed the button to head to the 42n'd floor. Many thoughts were going threw his head 'Why did Scott give me such a luxurious place to live and how was he even able to get me a spot here since only CEG can live here during the tournament. Why is he going so far for me…'?

His thoughts were broken when Pikachu and Mewtwo started talking to him threw their aura bond. " _Ash are we going to be staying in this hotel for the rest of this tournament. Its very pretty and all but I don't think our family will be able to fit in here._ " Said Pikachu.

" _Yeah, I prefer to live closer to nature and I don't want to live near so many humans. Spending this much time around them is enough learning experience for me._ "

Understanding his Pokémon's concerns and pleas he reassured them " _Don't worry guys we won't be staying here during the tournament. I'm just going to see how it is and check if Scott may have left something for me. After that we will head to the forest to find a training ground and a place to stay._ "

The Pokémon sighed when they heard and this and started to relax. Just then the elevator door opened as the trio stepped out and saw that they were in a single hallway that was quite long and had several doors around them. In the beginning some were labeled cafeteria, kitchen, washroom etc. After a while, they eventually came across doors on both sides of the hallway that read 4201, 4202, with them being quite largely spaced apart.

Eventually he saw a door opened, and a young teen came out of the room. The teen wore an ultra-ball style coloured hat backwards, with a handful of hair coming out from underneath the hat and bending upwards. He wore a red coloured jacket along with a one-strap backpack going across his chest. In addition, he wore black shorts that went a little below his knee along with red and white coloured sneakers. The boy closed the door and started to walk towards Red. The moment he saw him, the boy started to examine him. The boy then became shocked when he saw the Pikachu and saw part of his face.

"R…R…R…Red? Is…that…you?"

 **IMPORTANT NOTE FOR READERS FROM AUTHOR:**

 **First off guys I would like to thank everyone for the support I have been getting for the story even though only two chapters have been released. I appreciate the reviews and all the constructive criticism I have been getting and have been trying to incorporate it into my story to the best of my abilities. Just so everyone knows, I'm writing this story for fun and my love for rayshipping. I'm sorry if there doesn't seem to be much character development and what not.**

 **Also, I have demonstrated a sample of how I am going to be writing the battles. The Infernape vs Lucario is a better representation of how I'm going to be writing my battles then the one with Max. This is mainly because most of the battles will be intense except for the ones against the traitors which is where they will be humiliated.**

 **IMPORTANT: If you guys are wondering why I'm still treating Ash as Red despite the fact that he cannot enter the tournament under an alias is because for now I want him to remain as this mysterious persona. But let me reassure you, he will be fighting in the tournament as Ash and I will be introducing him with a bang.**

 **In the next chapter you can expect some interesting interactions between many of the characters, a big introduction for our boy Ash and the first match of the preliminaries which will be Ash vs ?**

 **I would like to apologize for the delay in getting this chapter out as I was busy reading two fanfics that got my attention and I spent one whole day reading them from start to finish. Because of this I was originally planning on making this chapter much longer but decided against it as I believed I would be cramming in too many significant events in one chapter and I was planning on leaving this chapter with a big cliff hanger. Although you can guess who Ash is talking too I will leave it for the people who don't know for them to find out.**

 **I would like to apologize if this chapter is not to your liking as I believe it to be weak in a sense but I'm not sure. I would love to hear your guys/girls thoughts on it with as many reviews as I can get.**

 **I WOULD ALSO LIKE TO APOLOGIZE, about the stupid Max interaction. I know it was a bad meeting but I couldn't think of a good way for them to meet and have a fight so this is the best I could come up with my empty mind.**

 **Well that's all I have to say and again PLEASE GIVE REVIEWS ON HOW I CAN IMPROVE. FEED ME REVIEWS! I AM A HUNGRY SNORLAX!** **J**


	4. Shocking Discovery

**Chapter 4: Shocking Discovery**

 **Note: I do not own Pokémon. Pokémon is owned by Nintendo and I in no way shape or form, claim in any way that I own Pokémon with this story. This story is purely made up for entertainment purposes.**

"Speech with voice"

" _Speaking with telepathy or aura bond_ "

'Thoughts'

 **"ANNOUNCER FOR TOURNAMENT"**

 **IMPORTANT NOTE FOR ALL READERS! PLEASE READ BEFORE READING CHAPTER!**

 **First things first, I would like to apologize for not uploading in a while. I had a string of bad events hit me out of nowhere which just made me unable to write. My mother got a fracture in her foot while University started for me so I'm still trying to get my schedule together as taking care of my mom while doing Uni is time consuming. I hope you all understand.**

 **Next, I want you guys to know that I'll try to stick with a regular uploading schedule. Right now I'm thinking for working for an hour or so on the chapters whenever I can and hopefully upload every two weeks however for this month is may take longer to upload the next chapter. Therefore, I hope all you guys and girls are patient and wait for the next chapter. When my mom is fully healed I will stick to my two week uploading schedule.**

 **Now that I got that off my chest, I would like to just say that this chapter doesn't include any battle action however it does include an Ash X Cynthia moment (For all the Rayshipping fans, this is for you.) I'm going to develop their relationship further before I start including lemons so hope you look forwards to that. Final note is that, this fic will include a lot of battle as you all will see when you read the end of the chapter however, I don't think I will have Ash face any evil or what not because I would like to get this story done as I want to work on 3 big fanfic projects that I have planned out.**

 **Anyways, enough ranting. Enjoy the story and make sure to read the author's notes at the end…**

"Hello Gold." Replied Ash in a cold yet calm tone.

An awkward silence then filled the hallway as Gold was shocked and dumbfounded as to why the trainer that has been living in a mountain for so long is doing in a public place. After overcoming his shock, he managed to ask "umm…Red what are you doing here?"

"The tournament."

"Wait…your participating?"

The young man simply replied with a simple nod. "No offense but why? Last time we met, it seemed like you were never planning on returning to society." Said Gold

"None of your business kid. Have you been training?" replied Ash in a cold, dark voice as he didn't want him to know much about his life.

The response Gold got, caused a frown to appear on his face but he expected as much considering how cold, dark and distant he was when he met him on Mt. Silver. Before, the teenager could response, Cynthia had come out of her room and called out to the young champion. "Hey Gold!"

Both trainers looked towards the source of the sound and saw the young blonde beauty walking towards them wearing a turquoise top with black trousers and black heels. The clothing held tight against her body and showed off her incredible bust which had caused Ash to blush fifty shades of Red.

Both Pikachu and Mewtwo noticed this and snickered as many evil thoughts went in their head at how much they were going to tease him. Gold then said "Oh hey Cynthia." Meanwhile, Red remained silent while gazing at the goddess coming towards them while thinking 'Man, after all these years, she is still beautiful as ever.'

Cynthia quickly noticed the three figures behind the Johto champion and recognized the man. She then asked "Oh… Red is that you? What are you doing here?"

"I have a hotel suite here since I'm participating in the tournament." Replied Red with a warm smile.

Meanwhile, Gold was once again shocked that Red had actually smiled and that he was treating Cynthia with respect while he usually got the cold shoulder.

Cynthia was confused that Red had been given a suite on this floor as it was only for champions. "Wait, how do you have a room here? This hotel only houses Champions, Elite four members, gym leaders and frontier brains and from what I know, you aren't any of those."

Ash just gave a warm smile before saying with some sarcasm "I know. Scott booked me a room here. Apparently I get to live in the luxurious champion suite."

Gold and Cynthia both became confused upon hearing this as they never new Scott doing this much for a trainer as they knew how many strings you have to pull to be able to offer a trainer a champion's suite.

"Really? That's strange. I never thought Scott would offer a trainer so much…" said Cynthia

After overcoming his shock of seeing Red act so nice, he managed to say "Um…that's weird. Anyways, to answer your question Red, yes I have been training hard. Don't think I will be so easy to beat like last time."

"I would hope not…"

"Um… Gold, what do you mean easy to beat like last time? Did you battle him?" asked a confused Cynthia.

"Remember when I tried to climb Mt. Silver to try and see if the rumours of the mountain were true?"

"Yeah, something about a powerful trainer said to live there."

"Well, after I became champion, I decided to check it out. I tried climbing the mountain but ended up falling at one point and injuring myself after fighting with the POWEFUL wild Pokémon. Red saved my life and after I recovered I battled him. I got utterly destroyed by his Pokémon. I didn't even manage to knock a single Pokémon on his team."

Cynthia was stunned to hear that a fellow champion was beaten so easily and was getting more impressed upon hearing all of this mysterious trainer's accomplishments. "Wait wait. Red, you are the mysterious trainer that was rumoured to live on Mt. Silver?"

He simply replied with a nod.

"Wow Red. You have truly accomplished some amazing feats." Said Cynthia.

"Thank you for the kind words." Replied the young man with a blush that went unnoticed by Cynthia but Gold was too dam perceptive for his own good.

"Are…are you blushing Red?"

The moment those words left Gold's mouth, Ash's blush vanished as he gave the young champion a death glare that almost made him shit his pants. Scared out of his wits, Gold decided it was best to leave before he was pummeled by the man. "N…never mind. I'm out of here!" He quickly bolted towards the elevator leaving a smirking Red and a giggling Cynthia.

"I guess Gold will never change… So Red I guess, I'll see you around." said the Sinnoh champion.

"I sure hope so."

With that Red made his way to his hotel room while Cynthia decided to head to the private training area in the hotel built specifically for Champions, Elite four members and frontier brains.

The moment Ash stepped into his suite, both him and his two Pokémon were dumbfounded by the beauty of the room. The suite was a shimmering, gold-white colour. The living room had leather sofas, a 60" T.V, a hi-tech computer, a glass table that sat on top of a white-coloured fur carpet. The trio, began exploring their suite and found that it contained a large bedroom with a king-sized bed, a luxurious bathroom, a mini swimming pool, a game room, a large kitchen with a humungous fridge that stored numerous types of food.

Once they were done exploring, Ash said "WOW! Scott has really out done himself this time."

" _Yes Ash. I must admit, I'm amazed by this creative design and the beauty of this place. Very impressive human ingenuity._ "

" _Oh, I sure hope they have Ketchup here. Come on Ash, check the fridge and see if they have any!_ "

Ash nodded at Mewtwo's statement and chuckled at Pikachu's theatrics. He went to the fridge and managed to find a large bottle of ketchup which the small yellow mouse started devouring as if he hadn't eaten in several days. The young man made his way back to the living room and noticed an envelope. 'I wonder what this is…'

Ash opened it and read the letter inside:

" _Dear Ash,_

 _If your reading this than you have obviously decided to participate in this tournament not that I doubted you would miss the chance to participate in the most prestigious tournament of the decade. Anyways, I hope your hotel suite is to your liking and you will be able to live there for the remainder of the tournament. One last thing I wanted to mention is the dinner gathering happening in the castle behind the stadiums. All the trainers are going to be gathering at the dinner party just to chat and have fun before the tournament begins. However, there will be a special party separate happening at the same time as that one and in this one only, champions, elite four members and frontier brains will be allowed to enter it. Although it is not necessary, I'm hoping you'll attend the special gathering with fellow CEF (Champions, Elite four members, Frontier brains) gathering which will be taking place the day before the opening ceremonies. I'll have a suit ready for you and will be in your room on the day of said party, once I get your measurements from your mother of course. Anyways, good luck and win the whole thing!_ "

'So Scott wants me to attend this party eh…well it's the least I could do after all he has done for me and since the special party won't be crowded, I guess it won't be so bad.' His thoughts were quickly broken when Mewtwo asked " _What does the letter say Ash?_ "

" _Apparently, Scott wishes us to enter a special party happening on the day before the opening ceremonies. I think I'll go considering how much I owe that man._ "

" _I see…if it's alright with you, I think I'll stay away when the party comes around as I don't want to be around so many humans for so long._ "

" _Don't worry Mewtwo, I understand. So Pikachu, do you wish to come with me to the party or…._ "

The young man noticed that Pikachu wasn't paying attention to the conversation and was still eating the ketchup while seemingly going into ecstasy. Both Mewtwo and Ash sweat-dropped at the sight while the trainer just made a mental note to ask him about this later.

After a few minutes had passed and Pikachu finished eating his ketchup, the trio exited the hotel suite and locked it as they didn't want to stay there. They made their way out and headed towards the stadiums and decided to have a look around to find a secluded area in the forest where he may be able to train without attracting unwanted attention while also not being too far away from the stadium so that he may easily reach his matches on time.

The trio headed East of the main stadium towards one of the mountains of the island. On his way through the somewhat thick forest, they noticed many different types of Pokémon that lived in the forest that seemed very high leveled. After about 20 minutes of walking past bushes and trees, the raven-haired man along with his Pokémon stumbled upon a large grassy clearing with a lake nearby sparkling like diamonds in the sunlight. A very large yet lone tree stood a few metres away from the lake and some distance away there was a cave that seemed to go through a small hill which was connected to the base of the mountain some distance away.

Trainer and Pokémon took in the fresh air of their surroundings and enjoyed the calm and serene breeze. Ash then asked Mewtwo and Pikachu " _So how do you guys feel about this place. We can stay and train here throughout the tournament._ "

" _This is an amazing place. I'm sure it will be wonderful to train battle here._ " Replied Mewtwo in a calm tone.

" _This place seems really peaceful and relaxing and it will be fun to train here._ "

" _I'm glad you two like it. Now time to bring out our family._ "

"Alright everyone let's go" shouted Ash as he used his aura to enlarge and throw all the poke balls from his bag and called out all his Pokémon.

 ** _Events that took place with Ash's 'Friends' after Max's humiliating defeat…._**

Max stood there surprised as to how easily his Pokémon were taken down by that mysterious trainer. All his friends ran towards him and tried to comfort him but the young boy just stood there staring down at the ground while hundreds of thoughts were going threw his head. He silently recalled his fallen Pokémon and walked towards the Pokémon center with his friends following closely behind him.

He handed his Pokémon to Nurse Joy, registered for the tournament and got rooms to stay in for the tournament before they decided to get a bite to eat while Max's Pokémon were being treated. While his friends were chatting with each other with smiles on their faces, Max was deep in thought. Brock noticed this and decided to get to the bottom of it. "Max's what's wrong. You have been awfully quiet for the past couple of hours."

The other's heard Brock's question and quickly quieted down, also wanting to hear Max's answer. Max sighed before he said "I was just thinking about my battle. I mean I was beaten so easily and badly. Maybe that trainer was right and I don't even deserve to be in this tournament."

May began to fume from hearing his and started to talk in a louder voice then usual "Max that trainer was a jerk! You shouldn't listen to him! You definitely deserve to be here with all the hard work you and your Pokémon have put in to come here to this tournament."

"Yeah! With a bit more intense training, you'll be able to beat that jerk in no time flat. I'm willing to bet that those were his strongest Pokémon and after some intense training you'll be able to beat him and go far into the tournament." Said Misty in a reassuring tone.

Max's self-confidence began rising upon hearing the encouraging words of his friends. "You guys really…think so?"

"Of course we do. Train hard and you'll sweep the competition. No need to worry."

"Yeah your right. I'm going to train really hard for the next few days and then no one will be able to stand a candle to me."

"Now, now don't get to confident Max. Me and misty here are in the tournament as well and we won't be easy to beat." Said Brock.

They all let out a laugh and the tension as well as Max's worries vanished into thin air. Max then shouted "Alright soon, its time for some intense special training."

 ** _After 4 days, the day before the party night…._**

During these past few days, every single person participating in the tournament were training hard to prepare themselves for some of the most intense battles of the decade, quite possibly the most intense ever. All throughout the city, wherever there were open fields, you could find trainers battling each other and training their Pokémon. Almost every single battlefield and open space was occupied.

Max and his friends always woke up early so they would be able to get a few battle fields to themselves so they could do some intense training as well as mock battles with each other as well as other trainers. Max's desire to beat that mysterious trainer and pay him back for that humiliating defeat fueled him all the time he trained.

The day passed quickly and the sun was starting to set in the horizon while Max and Brock recently finished a mock battle with his Pokémon. That's when he noticed Red walking by the battlefields. The young boy quickly ran over to his friends and pointed in Red's direction and said "Hey isn't that Red over there?"

All of his friends turned to face the direction he was pointing at and quickly noticed the young man walking towards the forest along with a cloaked figure, a Lucario who's fur was pure white like the snow and a Pikachu walking with him.

Dawn then spoke up "Yeah that's him alright but where is he going?"

"Who knows, but look at that white Lucario. It seems so well raised and well…beautiful." Said Brock, intrigued by the majestic creature.

May's temper began to rise upon hearing praise for the Pokémon trainer. "Why are you praising that jerk Brock? He's a pathetic trainer."

Misty then said "Relax May. You don't have to get so angry especially since Brock just praised the Lucario."

"That jerk doesn't deserve any praise."

Max ignored the conversation going between his friends and noticed Red's figure starting to head deeper into the nearby forest and spoke up "Hey guys, he's heading into the forest. Maybe we should follow him. He may be doing some special training and we might get to see other Pokémon he has."

They all looked at each other and after a moment of silence they nodded and started to head in his direction after recalling their Pokémon.

 ** _Cynthia's 3_** ** _rd_** ** _person POV of following Red…._**

Meanwhile, Cynthia was walking from the Pokémon center after she had her Pokémon healed and was heading back to her hotel to relax for a bit. She was near the east side of the stadium when she noticed Red walking in the distance along with a cloaked figure, Pikachu and a stunning white-Lucario. She saw he was walking towards the forest and decided to follow him with the desire to see some of his Pokémon after all the stories she had heard about him. Also watching him battle also peaked her interest.

The blonde beauty started making her way through the forest with Red barely in sight and unknown to her that there was another group of people also following the young man. The glow of the sun set lit up the forest and made all the leaves shine while also making the Sinnoh champion sparkle like a goddess.

She continued making her way through the forest until she eventually bumped into the other group of people also following Red.

 ** _Normal POV…._**

The Sinnoh champion and Ash's betrayers crossed paths and Brock quickly jumped to the blonde with lust-filled eyes.

"Oh Cynthia! It must be fated for us to be together with our path's crossing like this. Come with me and I will show you happ…OWWWWW!" said Brock as he was cut off with a very strong poison jab from his toxic croak who came out of his poke ball on his own. The toxic croak dragged the horny brown haired man away to recover from the attack.

While this was happening, Cynthia sweat-dropped seeing that Brock hadn't changed throughout the years but her mind was filled with rage upon seeing the group of people that caused the boy now man she loved so much pain.

The group called out in unison "Hey Cynthia!"

Cynthia replied with a voice filled with hate "What are you _people_ doing here?"

This caused the group to wonder why she sounded so angry but also what was she doing here in the middle of the forest. Meanwhile an arrogant Max walked towards the champion standing a few feet away and said "We were just wandering around. So what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be training for the tournament because I'm going to win the whole thing and I hope you give me a good challenge."

Although Cynthia was usually a kind person and never bothered by arrogant trainers, this time she was downright pissed at seeing their faces after they turned their back on Ash and decided to give them a piece of her mind. "First of all it's none of your business what I do with my time and second of all are going to be facing powerful trainers in the tournament. From you battle with Red I saw a few days ago, you aren't going to make it far into the tournament at all."

At this point May and Misty were fuming at Cynthia's attitude while Max looked down for a moment when he was reminded of his humiliating defeat but looked back up a second later with over-confidence. "That was then Cynthia. I trained extremely hard the pass few days and now I'm going to sweep the competition and earn the title of Pokémon Master."

"Hahahaha. That's a nice joke!" said Cynthia.

"Just you watch. I'll smack that smile right off your face." Said an enraged max

Cynthia only smirked at the comment while May walked up to Cynthia and started to shout "WHAT'S YOUR PROB…" but she was quickly cut off by a voice in the distance.

"Lucario! Infernape! Let's go."

Everyone's attention turned towards where the voice was coming from and they made their way past a few bushes and trees and they came across a small clearing where a man stood alongside a white-coloured Lucario and an Infernape. Meanwhile a cloaked-figure and Pikachu stood at the edge of the clearing around 30 metres away from the group of people.

When Cynthia, May, Misty and Dawn saw the man that stood in the center of the clearing, a large crimson blush spread across all there faces. Cynthia managed to suppress her nose-bleed but the other 3 girls didn't manage to do so and a small trickle of blood came down their noses.

Brock who recovered from the poison jab was standing beside Max and both were looking at the fierce looking Pokémon standing in front of the man a few metres away. The Pokémon were radiating immense power which caused both the humans to slightly shudder in fear.

In the center-field stood Ash in his pants with his very muscular, toned, and defined body on show for the world to see (Think of Hasselberry from Yugioh GX but slightly smaller.). His bulging arms, firm six pack, big and strong pecs and his incredible back muscles were enough to have any girl fall head-over heels for him. He was in a defensive stance facing the two fighting type Pokémon with his knees slightly bent and his arms in front of him with his hands in a fist.

The young man then spoke up "Alright you two. Time to show me how much your training has paid off and see if you two manage to defeat me. Remember don't use any of your special attacks, just your physical fighting type moves."

In his aura bond he communicated with the four Pokémon on the field " _It seems that we have the audience. Let's fight our very best. I want to strike fear into the hearts of those traitors…and maybe impress Cynthia…WAIT…I never said that._ "

Although the 4 Pokémon were filled with rage at seeing the people that betrayed him not including Cynthia, they couldn't help but let out a small giggle when Ash said that.

Pikachu replied " _Sure lover boy! Now START THE FIGHT!_ "

Lucario and Infernape replied in unison " _LET'S GO!_ "

Right then Lucario and Infernape ran towards their trainer. Infernape using a dual mach punch and Lucario using a dual brick-break attack.

When Cynthia saw this her heart skipped a beat and she started to panic when she saw the two Pokémon were about to attack their trainer and shouted "RED NO!"

Meanwhile the girls and Brock watched with anticipation and fear in their eyes as the Pokémon made their way towards their target with incredible speed. Max however was smirking as he saw this. 'Great now I will get to see him get pummeled by those two Pokémon.'

…Back to the fight…

The two fighting types approached their trainer and they simulataneously launched their attacks however, their target disappeared in a quick blur and the next thing they knew, they were swept off their feet when a foot came in from behind and knocked them to the ground. The duo turned around only to see their trainer standing above them quickly bringing his blue-glowing fists towards them. Both the monkey and the canine quickly rolled outwards and did a back-flip to get back onto their feet while the two fists slammed on the ground area where they are laying only a second ago.

When the fist collided with the ground, a shockwave was sent throughout the clearing and everyone there could feel the power that was in that punch. Ash stood up and said "What did I teach you two? Don't go charging in with an attack with out a back up plan in case it fails. Remember, never underestimate your opponent."

The two Pokémon nodded at this statement before they took battle ready stances, determined to beat their master and friend in this fight. The two Pokémon then decided to try a pincer attack, so Lucario ran towards his master with a power-up punch attack while Infernape ran behind Ash and started running towards his back with a dual brick-break attack.

Ash quickly realized what they were planning and instead of trying to dodge he wanted to see what they would do if he was able to deflect both their attacks. This in mind, he infused his fists with his aura and spun around a few times to build up momentum before one fist collided with Lucario's attack while the other collided with Infernape's attack. The trio were at a stalemate with their strengths being even, however, Ash smirked and jumped up and doing a perfect mid air-split while trying to hit Lucario and Infernape while they were distracted.

However, the duo was prepared for this and they managed to break off from their attack and brought their arms down to defend themselves. The force of the kick made the two Pokémon skid backwards a few metres while Ash landed on his two feet. They all shared glances at each other and smirked, loving the intensity of the battle. This time Ash decided to go on the offensive and started to run towards Lucario. In a mere fraction of a second the man was in front of Lucario and launched his fist towards the fighting type's chest. Knowing he wouldn't be able to dodge the attack, the canine brought his hands in front of his chest in an X shape and blocked the attack. The force of the punch made Lucario once again skid back.

Ash then spun around and launched a kick behind him as he noticed Infernape closing on him. Infernape had tried to taken advantage of the fact that Ash's attention was now on his partner so he thought, he could get in a sneak attack on him. Little did Infernape know that, he fell into his trap. The fire monkey had launched himself towards his trainer at incredible speed with one hand glowing white and the other hand glowing blue. In a few moments, Infernape was an inch away from Ash's back and before he realized it, the monkey felt a foot connecting with his face and the next thing he knew, he was on the ground.

The raven-haired trainer then said "Come, on you two. I taught you guys better then that."

Infernape managed to get back on his two feet after a small struggle and he looked over to Lucario and nodded his head. The canine got the message and then they both were surrounded by a red aura. Determined to show their trainer their strength they both launched themselves towards Red and started to use close combat. The trainer and the Pokémon started launching, deflecting and dodging many punches and kicks. During this time, they all had smiles on their faces as to them they thrive in the heat of battle and they love it.

…With Cynthia and the traitors…

Everyone was watching in awe as the Pokémon and trainer fought head to head and what shocked them most was that they were smiling while fighting. Brock then spoke up and said "Incredible. Red actually fights with his Pokémon."

The others were too shocked at the display before them to speak and simply nodded at Brock's comment. Max had many thoughts going through his head 'Man Red's training is so intense. No wonder his Pokémon are so strong. Maybe I can't win against him…. No I will beat him! Come on Infernape and Lucario, pummel that guy!'

Cynthia meanwhile was thinking to herself 'Man and I thought I trained intensely when I worked out with my Pokémon but Red actually trains and fights with and against his Pokémon. His love for battling far surpasses mine. But why do his hands glow like that…. could it be…. he's an aura guardian? With a hot sexy body, no less…no bad thoughts, bad Cynthia'. Her thoughts were broken when she saw Lucario and Infernape breaking off and standing beside each other facing Red

…Back to the trio…

After 10 minutes of using close combat and fighting non-stop with Ash, the trio were exhausted visibly panting and they knew they were reaching their limits. During these 10 minutes, the Pokémon and Ash had launched attack after attack, while some hit, many were either dodged or deflected. Many times Infernape or Lucario got in an effective punch in on Ash and made him grunt in pain but the muscular man had quickly retaliated many times and gave his own counter attack which had injured the duo fighting-types.

The two Pokémon now stood beside each other standing 30 metres away from Ash. Knowing the end was near, they both looked at each other and then looked at Ash and smiled at him before the trio nodded their heads. Ash then shouted "Let's finish this!"

Infernape and Lucario's right fist glowed a whitish-blue colour and it was surrounded by a blue aura, signalling they were using aura infused focus punch attacks. When Ash saw this, he knew they were pouring all their strength into this final attack so he decided to use his powerful fist attack as well. The man's hand glowed a very bright blue colour and it was surrounded by his aura which was spiralling around his fist; this was an attack called drill focus punch.

Once the trio collected and focused all their energy into their fists, they launched at each other at an incredible speed. There was incredible tension in the air as the trainer and the duo fighting-types were closing the distance between them. This caused everyone including Mewtwo to hold their breath as they awaited the collision to happen and see the result of this incredible attack.

In a few seconds, the each of Ash's fists, collided with one fist from Infernape and one from Lucario. The moment their hands made contact, an incredible shock wave of power was sent throughout the island causing the people watching the match to stagger and watch in amazement of the power of not only the Pokémon but also the person they were fighting against. The trio were locked in a stalemate as the two Pokémon were trying their best to overpower their trainer who was holding his own against the two.

After a few seconds of back and fourth struggling, Ash took one large breath and let out a huge roar before he used every ounce of his strength and pushed his fists against the canine and the monkey. They were hit by Ash's powerful attack and were sent flying back a few metres both landing on their back and were down for the count.

The moment Pikachu, saw this, he ran up to Ash to congratulate him and shouted "PIKA PI, PIKACHU" (Ash! Awesome Job.) To which Ash just smiled and gave him a thumbs up. He slowly walked towards the two downed fighting types and dropped to the ground and lied on his back. The trio then started laughing hard at the intense battle they just had "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Everyone in the group was shocked to see the trainer and Pokémon laughing so hard especially after the brutal battle that just took place. Dawn managed to speak up after overcoming her shock "How are they laughing after that. That battle was insane and who battles with their Pokémon?"

Cynthia decided to answer her question "They are laughing because they enjoyed the battle they just had. They seem to truly thrive during the heat of battle and its at that time when they are really happy. To answer your other question, I believe Red is an aura guardian." When Cynthia answered Dawn's question, she didn't have any hate or malice in her voice due to her sheer amazement at what had taken place before her eyes.

Ash heard this and decided to barge in on the conversation as well and shouted "Very perceptive Ms. Shirona. I see you have beauty as well as an intelligent mind."

Cynthia blushed at the compliment hidden partially thanks to her long golden hair, and made her way to the trainer along with the traitors. When the young trainer heard the many foot steps coming towards him, he got back up on his two feet along with Lucario and Infernape and turned to face the group of people coming his way.

Once they were standing face to face only a couple metres away from each other. Lucario, Infernape and Pikachu had anger on their faces once they saw the people that had caused their master and friend so much pain. Ash saw this and sent them a message through his aura telling them to calm down as he would handle this.

Cynthia then spoke up "Thank you for the compliment Red and please call me Cynthia."

Ash nodded at this before Brock decided to ask what was on his mind "Red, your Pokémon seemed very well trained and powerful, but why do you fight with them?"

The young trainer replied with a blunt answer "Training…"

"Okay… But how are you able to even fight with them? Usually humans can never fight against the sheer power of Pokémon." Asked a curious Misty.

"Aura."

"So Red, do you train like this with all your Pokémon?" asked the blonde beauty.

"Yes and no. I train differently depending on my Pokémon but I do fight against them to see how strong both of us are becoming. Thankfully, my aura enables me to fight against them." Replied Ash in a cool calm tone.

Max was then eager to find out all the Pokémon the man before them owned, to make sure he was prepared if he had to fight against him during the tournament. "So Red, can we see all your other Pokémon?"

The man ignored the snotty kid and kept on talking with Cynthia "So Cynthia, do you train with your Pokémon as well?"

"Yes, I train along side them to increase my bond with them and put in as much blood, sweat and tears as them." Replied Cynthia while she noticed Red Ignored Max.

"That's the best way to train. Your bond with your Pokémon is more important then anything else. You know…"

But before he could continue, a furious Max shouted "Hey listen to me when I'm talking to you!"

This caused Ash to smirk and said "No! I don't listen to pathetic trainers."

This caused May to explode as she had anger building inside her at how he was talking with her brother "What the heck is wrong with you! You act so nice around Cynthia but why are you a jerk towards us."

"Because I despise betrayers…"

They were all confused when they heard this and Brock asked "What do you mean Red? What did we do and how are we betrayers?"

Ash sighed and looked at Cynthia who had a confused look on her face. He then faced towards the people that caused him to go into exile and said "I know about what you guys had done 6 years ago."

The moment those words left the man's mouth, everyone was stunned to hear this but they all had guilt built inside them so they looked towards the ground. Misty then spoke up "Oh yeah! What do you know?!"

"I know how you betrayed a good friend of yours and caused him to run away. You caused the man so much pain and betrayed his trust for no god dam reason." Replied an angry Ash.

Misty then shouted out, unable to control her guilt and anger of her decision "WE WERE SCARED ALRIGHT. All the evidence had pointed towards him and there was no proof to support his innocence. We were scared that if we supported him, we would go to jail with him."

"Pathetic. You people are sorry excuses for friends."

This caused the traitors to look down and were filled with ore guilt and sadness then before. However, Cynthia couldn't stand this and broke into tears when she heard this. In her mind, she always thought she was the reason that Ash had to run away. When Ash saw this, he was also coming close to being in tears as he didn't mean to upset Cynthia when he said that so to rectify his mistake he walked close to Cynthia and embraced her with her crying head resting on his shoulders.

This surprised everyone, including Cynthia but what Red said next shocked them even more "Ash never, blamed you Cynthia. He never blamed you for this but he knew that you would feel guilty and think that you caused him to run away. So please don't hold this guilt as it isn't yours to bear, ITS THEIRS!" said Ash shouting the last part and glared at the others.

After a few moments, of silence where the only sound was the sound of Cynthia's sobs, she managed to lift her face from Red's shoulders and asked "W-wait…you know…Ash? Where is he?"

When she asked this, the others looked up at him hoping that they could tell them where he is and hopefully apologize to him. Red then thought for a second deciding on what to say. "I know him better then anyone else and trust me when I saw he doesn't blame you Cynthia. If you wish to know about where he is well the only thing I can tell you is that he is participating in this tournament and you all have already met him."

This shocked everyone to the core knowing that he was in this tournament. This caused Cynthia to be filled with happiness and embraced Red causing the man to blush very hard. When she was hugging him she thought 'why does he seem so familiar. I swear we have met before'. The blonde beauty then realized what she was doing and let go of him while also blushing scarlet red said "T-thank you so much Red. I have been searching him for so long."

"No problem Cynthia. You will find him very soon. Now, you people…" said Ash as he faced towards the other humans "LEAVE MY SIGHT. I CAN'T STAND BEING AROUNG PEOPLE LIKE YOU. LEAVE AND NEVER TALK TO ME AGAIN!" roared Red with extreme hatred and malice.

The group didn't even bother retaliating against the man or asking questions in their mind about Ash as they were too buried in their own guilt and shame that they just turned around and started walking away. Red and Cynthia watched as the two disappeared into the forest as a cool breeze blew and caused Cynthia's long gold hair to blow and graze Ash's face. He thought that he was in heaven when this happened as he was finally around the person he had unbridled love for but too scared to confront due to past events.

An uncomfortable silence filled the air which was soon broken by Ash as he said "I'm sorry for my outburst but I just hate people who betrayed another's trust for no good reason."

"It's no problem Red. You have no idea how many times I wanted to maul those people to the ground for what they did. I also hate those kinds of people…but I am curious as to how you met Ash and how is he doing right now."

"Well I can't exactly tell you how I met Ash…but you should know he is doing well and he misses you. Other then that I can't say much but don't worry, when you find him, all will become clear."

Cynthia's heart skipped a beat when he said that Ash misses her. 'Oh my god! Ash misses me. Why would he miss me, I mean I was then one who caused him to run. Even though Red did say that he never blamed me, I'm sure Ash hates me and Red's just saying that just to make me feel better. Oh Ash where are you? Please come back to me'

Cynthia snapped out of her thoughts and she noticed that the sun had set and it was night time. "Thank you for every thing Red. You have no idea how much you have helped me. Now we should get back to the hotel to sleep."

"It was nothing Cynthia. Don't worry about me, you should get back to the hotel to sleep. I like sleeping here with nature, its more relaxing. Even though Scott got me a champion's suite, I just don't feel comfortable there and neither do my Pokémon."

"Okay I understand. Well once again thanks for everything." Cynthia bowed before she walked towards the forest and made her way back to the hotel as she wanted to walk rather then fly on her Garchomp.

As Ash saw her figure disappearing into the woods Mewtwo had teleported from his spot to right beside Ash carrying his shirt and cape. He then asked " _Ash, why didn't you reveal to her, who you were?_ "

" _I'm just not ready to face her yet. I know we only have a couple days before my identity is revealed to the world but I need that time to get ready. I just hope she accepts me and my apology for staying away for so long._ "

" _Don't worry master. She will accept you. Now we should get back to our training ground to get some rest. We only came here because you knew they were following us and you didn't want them to find out where we were staying._ "

" _I know Lucario. Let's go…_ "

 ** _Next day during the evening in Ash's hotel suite…._**

Ash stood alone in front of his bead as his Pokémon including Pikachu and Mewtwo decided they didn't want to attend the party with him and stayed with their family by the clearing and decided to train. He was staring at the amazing suite that laid on the bed. The party time was approaching soon and Ash had decided to take a shower and fresh up so he could be prepared for the party. Ash put the suit on and made his way outside the hotel and started walking towards the large castle-like structure that stood behind the stadiums. There was a large bridge that led across a large body of water and stopped at a huge garden that stood just outside the castle. Many people could be seen from afar, talking to each other and enjoying the party.

As the young trainer made his way to the castle he could see many females blushing madly and giggling when he walked by as with his suit on, and his modern Adonis type looks and amazing hair, he could make pretty much any girl fall for him. However, he just ignored all this and continued walking and eventually made his way across the bridge and started walking through the party going on. There were several tables laid out throughout the garden which housed many different meals, and there were many decorations hanging at the top via ropes and with the stars sparkling along with the moon's glow, it made this party seem like the ones rich people go to. Ash caught the attention of almost every girl there as he walked by and made his way towards the entrance of the castle. He ignored all of them as his heart had already belonged to someone even if she didn't know it yet.

When he made it to the entrance, he saw that Scott was standing there in a black tuxedo and apparently was waiting for him. Scott noticed Ash walking towards him and said "Hey Red, I'm glad you decided to come to the party. Man its been far too long since we have last seen each other."

"I owed you too much not to come to the party Scott and I'm sorry we haven't spoken in so long. So where is the special party being held?"

"You don't owe me anything Red and I understand everything, you don't have to apologize. Anyways, the special party is being held in here. Come follow me." Said Scott gesturing towards the castle door. Scott told the guards at the front door who were preventing anyone who wasn't invited inside to go through. When the door opened, Ash was amazed at what he saw. A large door stood quite a distance in front of the main door. On the two sides were two curved stairs that led to the second floor of the castle. Many statues of poke balls could be seen at the side of the walls on the side of many doors that led to different parts of the castle.

Ash followed Scott as he walked to the large door between the doors taking in the incredible sight. Scott chuckled at his reaction as he knew, the young man had spent so many years in a mountain so this sight would probably surprise him quite a bit. The owner of the Kanto battle frontier opened the door and the two men stepped into the party hall. What Ash saw next literally made his jaw drop.

The room was huge and consisted of many intricately designed pillars around the perimeter of the room. On the two sides of the room, stood two long tables, covered in a white table-cloth, with many chairs and all sorts of food was placed on top. There was a small table at the very end of the room with about a dozen chairs equally spaced from each other and had several delicious sparkling dishes on top. There was a large crystal chandelier that hanged from the ceiling in the center of the room, and sparkled like a diamond. The center of the room was quite spacious so the people could gather and talk there and eventually dance.

As the raven-haired man continued to look in awe of his surroundings he also noticed that all of the most powerful trainers in the world had gathered here and were talking to each other. Ash was broken out of his thoughts when Scott said "Come on Red, let's go over to the champion's table. It'll be fun to talk with them."

"Umm…okay sure." Replied Ash with some uncertainty in his voice.

The duo made their way towards the small table at the end of the room and many girls giggled and blushed when they saw the handsome raven-haired man walk buy. However, the man simply ignored this as his eyes were set on a single figure that could be seen near the table talking with the champions of Johto and Kanto.

The moment Ash laid eyes on her, all his mind could think about was how this beautiful woman looked like a complete goddess in the dress she was wearing. She wore a black strapless dress that hugged her body tightly, showing off her incredibly huge bust. The bottom part of her dress become a skirt that stopped a little above her knees. The woman's pale like skin sparkled when the lights showered on her, showing off her incredible beauty. She wore black heels and her long golden blonde hair flowed down and hanged just a bit above knee level.

Scott noticed Ash staring at the beautiful woman and smirked. "You know Red; you shouldn't stare at Cynthia like that. Your starting to drool."

This caused the young man to quickly snap out of his zombie like state and was struggling to regain his composure. "I…I…I wasn't staring."

"Relax Ash, I was just joking around. But…you still have feelings for her…even after all these years huh?"

"Well…I…I" Ash sighed knowing that Scott read him like an open book and just decided to tell him the truth. "Yeah…I love her…but I doubt she feels the same way. Not after all that's happened. Besides, I'm sure she has found someone else after all these years."

"You will never know until you tell her Red. And as far as having someone else, I doubt it."

"Why?"

"Just call it a hunch. Anyways let's go over and say hi." Said Scott as he grabbed Ash's hand and started to drag him towards Cynthia before he had a chance to protest.

They reached the trio in a few moments and Scott then called out to her "Hey Cynthia. How's it going?"

Cynthia turned to face Scott and said "Oh hey Scott." She then saw Red standing there and blushed at the handsome man that stood before her. He wore a silver coloured suit with a white shirt underneath and a turquoise coloured tie. A set of black dress shoes completed the outfit. His hair was still in the regular 'Sir Aaron' style but it had some gel in it which caused it to sparkle a bit when the light rays hit it.

After a moment of checking him out, Cynthia managed to pull herself from her thoughts and greeted the young man "Hello Red. You look…quite handsome."

This caused Ash to blush 20 shades of crimson red which surprised Red and Lance that stood there in their black tuxedos. He managed to stutter out "T…t…thank you Cynthia. You look quite beautiful yourself."

Now it was the Sinnoh champion's turn to blush which was partially hidden thanks to her long blonde hair but was still noticed by her two fellow champions, Scott and Ash. An awkward silence came upon the group despite the loud chatter happening between the party guest all around them. Deciding to start a conversation Gold spoke up "So Red, glad you decided to join us in the party."

The man simply nodded at this comment which is when reality dawned on Lance as he was trying to figure out where he had heard the name Red before. In less then a second he spoke up "Wait…your Red? The one who took down Team Rocket, Plasma and Flare."

Again the man simply nodded at this which left Lance with so many questions he wanted to ask the man but was declined the opportunity when Scott spoke up "Lance, don't start asking questions. Red doesn't feel comfortable sharing his experiences. Now are you three enjoying the party."

The 3 nodded in understanding at Scott's statement as they had gone on their fair share of missions against certain criminal organizations and they know that what you see on some of those missions can leave you scarred for life and it wouldn't be easy to talk about what you saw. Cynthia then said "Yeah the party is wonderful Scott. I must say you and Mr. Goodshow have really outdone yourself this time. This party is the best out of all the ones you have hosted in the past."

"Thank you. But a prestigious tournament such as this one deserves a good party. The party after the tournament is over and we declare the winner will be even better."

"Yeah. The party after the tournament will be great especially after I'm crowned the winner." Said Gold in a confident tone.

Ash merely smirked at this and Scott decided to show some of his faith in Ash "I doubt that Gold especially with Red participating in the tournament. Not to offend anyone but I think Red has a very good chance of winning the entire tournament."

Lance frowned upon hearing this praise while Gold looked like this confidence was completely crushed but Cynthia knew why Scott had so much faith in the raven-haired trainer. Even if she saw him battling and training only once, she knew he had immense skill and power and she was hoping that they would get the chance to battle in the final stage. Lance then said "Wow Scott. You really seem to have a lot of confidence in Red. Do you think he can actually win the tournament even with all of us participating as well?"

This time Gold surprisingly intervened and said "Well if you knew his strength you wouldn't have asked that. Also considering the fact that he completely destroyed me when I challenged him a couple years ago, you would do well not to underestimate him."

Lance was surprised to hear that the trainer that beat him was actually destroyed in a Pokémon battle. Red decided to show his appreciation to Gold for his confidence in his strength which surprised him more then anyone else because throughout the time he lived with the young man in Mt. Silver while recovering from his injuries, he had always received the cold shoulder. "Thank you for the kind words Gold. I hope your training pays off and this time when we battle, you will give me a good intense battle."

After Gold had overcome his shock in hearing gratitude from Red he said "D…don't worry Red. I trained hard and this time, I don't plan on losing."

"Glad to hear that."

The five of them spent the next 10 minutes talking to each other on various topics ranging, from battling techniques and ways to raise Pokémon, to Lance almost getting on his knees begging Red to join the G-men as they could use more people like him. Almost everyone in the room sweat-dropped when they saw Lance begging Red but decided to ignore him and got back to chatting. That's when the music started and many men and women started to pair up with each other and walked to the center of the room and started dancing.

When the music had started a lot of thoughts started to run through Red's mind 'Hmmmm…Maybe I should ask if Cynthia would like to dance. Would she even say yes? Well…I guess there is one way to find out. Here goes nothing.' Ash then took a few steps towards Cynthia until he stood close to her and could smell her vanilla and rosy scent. Fighting his blush, he managed to get Cynthia's attention and asked her "Cynthia…would…you care to…have a dance?" while holding his hand out towards her.

Cynthia also started to blush at the sudden gesture and thought to herself for a moment 'Wow…he sure is handsome in the suit. I guess one dance can't hurt'. "Sure Red. I would love to dance." The blonde beauty took his hand as he led her towards the dance floor.

Red then shyly put one arm around her waist while he took his other arm and held onto Cynthia's hand as their finger's interlocked. Cynthia took her free hand and rested it on the young man's shoulders as they both started to move to the music. Although Ash was doubting himself on his ability to dance, he surprisingly got himself used to the beat and movement of the music and quickly found a good pace both were comfortable with.

The two looked at each other and started blushing madly when they stared into each other's eyes. Ash thought 'Wow…Cynthia looks so beautiful. She looks like a goddess. Her eyes…I could get lost in them.'

Meanwhile Cynthia was having similar yet different thoughts 'Wow he looks so handsome…and so familiar. His eyes…I swear I have seen him before. He looks and feels so familiar. Who is he?' Curiosity got the best of her as she broke the silence that had enveloped them after a few minutes of dancing. "Ummm…Red?"

"Yes?"

"Have we met before. I mean in the past. You just look so familiar and similar to…"

"Similar to who?"

"…Ash."

'Oh crap. She's starting to recognize me. I guess even after all my changes over these past 6 years, I guess my face still looks similar to what it did in the past. Should I tell her…no…I think its better if she found out for herself…but it won't be too leave some hints.' "Huh. Well to answer your first question, yes we have met in the past and as far as looking similar to Ash…you are the first to have said that but considering I haven't been around many people in the past few years, I guess that is to be expected."

'We have met in the past? I don't recall seeing him before but he seems so familiar. And why has he lived away from people for the past few years.' "We have met…it's strange…you seem familiar but I just can't remember where or when we met. If you don't mind me asking…why have you lived away from people for the past few years?"

Ash's expression immediately changed as the top of his head was covered by his fringe and he had a dark and depressing expression on his face. Cynthia noticed this and realized that she may have gotten to far and pried into personal matters. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to pry into your life."

"Its not problem. Its just a few years ago, I was betrayed by my close friends or at least I thought they were friends. After that I decided to live away from people." Said Ash with a fake smile on his face as he tried to hide the pain he felt.

'Betrayed by close friends…its just like what happened to Ash. I wonder if he is here today?' "That's the same thing that happened to Ash. I'm sorry you had to go through something like that."

"Don't be. It taught me valuable lessons in life and gave me opportunities to help people around the world. Despite me being frustrated at them for what they did, I can't help but feel glad that it happened as it have me the strength to help everyone."

"Wow…I can't believe you would look at this in a positive way. You know…Ash also used to be so energetic and positive like you. I just wish he was here."

"You know; Ash is here in this party."

This caused Cynthia to quickly jerk her head upward as she was staring at the floor going through the memories of the energetic raven-haired trainer. "Wait he's here where?" asked Cynthia as she started to look around the room to see if she can spot the trainer while also continuing her dance with Red.

Ash then leaned in closer to her until his lips were close to her ear and she could feel his breath which sent shivers down her spine. "He's is much closer than you think. You just have to look closely and carefully."

Before she could contemplate what the man just had said the music had stopped and the young man leaned back away from her ear and said "Well…I'm starving. Let's go eat Cynthia." All he got in response was a nod as they walked to the small table at the end of the room.

Red showed his enthusiastic side when he mentioned food which caused Cynthia to get lost in thought 'He's so much like Ash…getting so excited over food. But what he said…could Ash be here in the party? He said he was close by and I should look carefully but I can't see him anywhere. Could it be…I saw him already and just didn't recognize him? Ash where are you?'

Cynthia didn't even realize it but she had already sat down at the table while Red had gotten a boat load of food on his plate and was eating it but with good table manners. Cynthia couldn't help but notice his appetite and let her thoughts wander to the raven-haired trainer she fell in love with. She then started to think to herself 'Man Red seems so much like Ash. Wait…he did say that Ash was very close bye. Maybe he has been front of me this whole time and I haven't been able to see him. He said that he was betrayed years ago by friends just like Ash, his habits and personality although seem similar to Ash, they also seem much different and…he seems so much mature then him. Well Ash must have changed over 6 years. Could…could Red be…'

Her thoughts were cut off when Mr. Goodshow had come on the stage and made a speech.

 **"Hello everyone. Are you all enjoying the party tonight?"**

Everyone all replied with "Yes!"

 **"Well I'm glad to hear it. Now I just would like to make a couple announcements and then you all can continue to enjoy yourselves. First of all, I would like to thank everyone for coming to this tournament and participating in it. The thrill and excitement of being crowned as a 'Pokémon Master' is something many if not all trainers work towards accomplishing and I'm glad that so many trainers have showed up to this tournament and I can't wait to see all the exciting battles."**

This got many cheers of excitement and agreement from the crowd.

 **"The second and last thing I would like to talk about before we continue the party would be the changes in this decade's Champion tournament. As you all know, the previous Pokémon master had passed away a few years ago so the winner of the tournament won't get a chance to face them and compete for the title. Therefore, there will be some changes from the regular Champion's Tournaments we used to have. I will announce the changes tomorrow during the opening ceremony so everyone can learn about the changes at once. That and I hate repeating myself. Well that's all I have to say, now please continue to enjoy the party."**

The crowd once again cheered for Mr. Goodshow and also clapped once the speech had ended. Everyone thought about what the changes were going to be but decided they would learn about it tomorrow and decided to get back to enjoying the party. The champions, Mr. Goodshow, Scott, Red and several other league officials ate at the champion's table and many made small talk while enjoying their meal. Cynthia decided to push back her thoughts and suspicions of Red for now and just decided to enjoy the party.

Suddenly, Mr. Goodshow's cellphone began to ring as he excused himself from the table and went to the corner of the room to take his call. By this point many people had finished their meal and had gotten up and cleaned themselves before they made their way back to the party hall to talk with each other. The regional champions, Scott and Red formed a group and were chatting amongst them after Scott had introduced the young man to them. Of course Red was met with many questions and comments to which he responded the best way he could.

Mr. Goodshow had finished his call and started walking towards the group, mainly Scott with a face full of anger and worry. Scott remained unaware of this until Mr. Goodshow had came up to the group and said "Scott we have a big problem on our hands."

This caused everyone in the group to turn towers the Pokémon League president with curious looks on their faces. Scott then asked "Charles, what is it?"

"Well…you…see." Charles then sighed and then explained the situation to them "You know the Ho-oh flame that we were transporting here to light the dish and signal the start of the tournament?"

"Yeah what about it?" asked a curious Scott who was growing concerned.

"Well, the chopper that was transporting the flame after it was lit from the source in Johto, got caught in a heavy wind current as it was approaching this island. This caused the chopper to lose control and crash land and luckily no one was heavily injured but the case transporting the flame broke apart and fell into the ocean."

"WHAT!" shouted Scott which caused everyone in the room to look at them. "You mean the flame is gone now. But the tournament starts tomorrow and we don't have time to make another trip back to Johto to get the flame."

Mr. Goodshow frowned knowing the gravity of the situation. "I know Scott. I don't know what to do know. We can either postpone the tournament, for a few days so we can get the flame again or we can start it without the flame."

This time Lance spoke up and said "But we have never done this tournament without Ho-oh's flame. Although, this might disappoint everyone, but I think we should postpone the tournament for a few days so we may start the tournament in a traditional manner."

This time Cynthia voiced her opinion "I agree with Lance. This is the most important tournament of the decade and we should start it like it always has been done. I think we should postpone it for a few days."

This time all the other champions nodded and voiced their agreement that postponing the tournament was the best course of action. Mr. Goodshow sighed and said "Very well. If everyone thinks that this is the best course of action, then I will postpone the tournament for the next few days until we get the flame."

While this conversation was going on, Ash was having a conversation with Lady Ho-oh.

" _Ho-oh, I need to ask you something._ "

 _"Yes Ash what is it?"_

 _"Well, there is a situation here. Apparently they start off this tournament by igniting a dish with your flame that will burn for the next month however the people that were transporting your flame ran into a situation and your flame was doused in the ocean."_

 _"Oh I see. How may I help?"_

 _"Well…during the opening ceremony of the tournament, I can call you out to ignite the dish with your sacred flame but I was wondering if your okay with that. I mean you have stayed away from humans for so many years and if I call you out then, you'll be in front of the whole world. Are you okay with that?"_

 _"Well although I'm not entirely comfortable with it I'll do it Ash. You have done more for this world then anyone and have eliminated a lot of the evil that resides in this world. Everyone owes a lot to you and this will be a way I can say thank you for helping everyone and making me apart of your family."_

 _"Please, Ho-oh you don't owe me anything, neither does anyone else. I'm glad that you became apart of our family. If you don't feel comfortable with this then I won't force you at all. It's completely your choice if you wish to do this."_

 _"Your kindness, knows no bounds. I want to do this Ash. I will gladly help you."_

 _"Very well. I thank you old friend."_

Just as Mr. Goodshow was about to leave to make the announcement that the opening ceremony will be postponed for a few days, Red spoke up "Wait Mr. Goodshow!" This caused the regional champions, Scott and Mr. Goodshow to turn towards Ash. "I may have an alternate solution to your problem and there will be no need to postpone the tournament."

This caused everyone to be surprised as well as become very curious to know what sort of solution Red could offer to their problem. Mr. Goodshow then asked Red the question that was on everyone's mind "What's your solution?"

"I have another way of igniting the dish with Ho-oh's flame."

This caused everyone in the group to widen their eyes in shock as well as confusion. Scott then asked "How?"

"I'm sorry but I can't go into details but I ask that you all trust me. Just call upon me during the opening ceremony and I will be able to ignite the dish with Ho-oh's flame and the tournament will be able to begin."

Gold then asked "Why can't you go into details Red?"

"I just can't right now. You all will know when the tournament starts but for know I ask if you guys are willing to trust me."

Mr. Goodshow was about to say something but was cut off by Scott "Well I don't know what your planning As-Red, but I know you'll keep your word. I'm willing to leave it up to you if everyone else is."

Everyone become shocked to see that Scott had so much faith in the young man and while hesitant champions slowly nodded and agreed with Scott after a moments chatter amongst themselves. Mr. Goodshow then said "Are you sure about this Scott. Do you really think we can put this whole tournament on this young man's shoulders?"

"I fully trust Red and I have a pretty good idea on how he's going to help us but we'll find out tomorrow. Don't worry he'll fix everything."

Everyone was stunned when they heard this from Scott and wondered why he had so much faith in him. Although reluctant at first Mr. Goodshow gave in and decided to put his trust in Scott. "Alright I trust your judgement Scott. I hope this young man can solver our problem."

"Don't worry he will. Now that that's settled, we should get back to enjoying the party." Replied Scott trying to get everyone's head out of this problem and to just enjoy the rest of the night. That's when Scott realized an important piece of information that he needs to tell Red.

Scott then called Red over to a corner to talk to him. Cynthia noticed this and grew suspicious of what they may have wanted to talk about. Despite being a mature person and didn't want to intervene in personal affairs, she grew curious and wanted to see if what she was thinking was true. She walked closer to where Red and Scott where standing and managed to hear their conversation clearly despite all the noise in the background.

Scott said "Red, you do know what's going to happen tomorrow during the opening ceremony if you decide to help us out. Your identity will be revealed to the world. Are you sure your ready for that?"

"Well, it was going to happen anyway when I was going to battle so it doesn't make much of a difference. I guess the advantage here is I'll be returning with a bang."

"Are you sure about this? 6 years is a long time staying away from people and you're basically going to be jumping in front of the entire world."

"I'm sure Scott. I appreciate your concern and everything you have done for me but I think I'm ready. I just hope doesn't react to badly and doesn't hate me."

"Don't worry. I'm sure she'll understand. Anyways, I'll announce a press conference for you to take place after the preliminaries are over so you won't have to deal with the media for the next few days."

"Thank you Scott, it means a lot to me. I hope I'll be able to repay you someday."

"Don't worry about a thing. You have done more for the world then anyone will truly know and this is just my way of saying thank you."

Red nodded at this and then said "Well let's just enjoy the party for tonight. I think I may leave now. I want some proper rest and discuss this with my Pokémon."

"Alright then. Time to PARTY!" Scott shouted while Red just sweat dropped and proceeded towards the door.

…Meanwhile…

Cynthia was tuning in on the conversation and was completely shocked at what she just heard. She fit all the pieces of the puzzle together when she heard that Red had stayed away from society for 6 years and managed to figure out what was going on. Her thoughts were all over the place and her heart was beating as fast as if she was riding a roller coaster.

'It…it…it can't be Red…is…is Ash? Disappearing 6 years ago, betrayed by friends, Red saying he knew Ash better then anyone. It all fits. I can't believe after all these years…I finally found him.' She was snapped from her thoughts when she saw Red heading towards the door and leaving the party. She was contemplating within herself on what she should do.

'He's leaving? Should I go after him? What if…he's angry with me? Maybe that's why he didn't tell me who he was. He probably hates me. I made him run away and live away from everyone for 6 years. He has every right to hate me. No…I can't let that stop me. I have to at least apologize to him. I hope he forgives me…although that probably won't happen. Well I have to at least try…' She once again snapped out of her thoughts and looked towards the door and saw that Ash wasn't in sight.

She quickly made her way outside the large castle like structure to the other party that was going on and still didn't see Ash. Many people around were wondering why the Sinnoh champion was there and in such a hurry. She quickly ran through the crowd of people looking for the man that had stolen her heart. Once the blonde beauty managed to make it through all the party guests, she managed to see a figure in the distance walking off the bridge and heading into the nearby forest. She quickly ran after him.

After constantly running and stopping through the forest only to catch a glimpse of a shadow walking through the forest. Eventually she came across a large grassy clearing that stood by a large lake which sparkled as it bathed in the moonlight. A lone figure stood by the one tree that was standing near the lake. He was looking towards the moon and admiring the beauty of the night.

Little did Cynthia know that Ash had known that she had listened to their conversation and had fit the pieces together. As a result, he led her to where he was training as he wanted to get talk with her, while also telling all his Pokémon to go away from the clearing for a while so he had some privacy with Cynthia via aura bond. He wanted to talk with the woman that had stolen his heart and was the reason he was able to keep going through the 6 harsh years he was away.

Cynthia started to walk towards the man in the silver suit. She felt like she had walked for ages as she finally stood only a few metres away from the young man and it seemed as if he hadn't detected her presence. Cynthia held her hand above her heart and clutched it into a fist as if trying to gather the courage to see if the man she had been looking for, for so long had finally come back.

After, waiting for what seemed like an eternity, she finally managed to gather the courage to speak "A…A…Ash? Is…is that you?"

Although her voice was fairly quiet, the silence that filled the area which was only broken by the sound of the cool breeze hitting the trees made it as she spoke loud and clear. The man turned around and had a smile on his face. The words that left his mouth, his voice were the same things that the Sinnoh champion was dying to hear for all these years. "It's me Cynthia. It has been a long time hasn't it."

Once he had said that, all hell had broken lose for Cynthia. Her eyes watered and streams of tears started to come out of her eyes. The dam that had held back her emotions, her desires, her guilt, her love for the man before her had broken and she finally was able to let it all out. She ran towards the man and fell into his embrace. The force of the hug had staggered Ash a little but he managed to keep his footing and slowly brought his arms around her.

He embraced her and also let tears fall from his eyes. He had been waiting to see the person he loved for so long and although he never told her his feelings, he had a small hope that maybe she felt the same way. Both man and woman stayed in each other's embrace for quite a long time as they let loose their tears of joy and happiness, of sadness and guilt, and their tears of love.

Eventually they parted from the hug as they looked at each other and stared into each other's eyes. Even though both had blood shot eyes from crying so much they couldn't help but just stare at each other and be lost in one another. Eventually Cynthia started to talk "I *sniff* I can't believe *sniff* I finally *sniff* found you. I looked for you *sniff* everywhere."

Ash simply replied with "I know."

"I'm so *sniff* so sorry Ash. I'm sorry I blamed *sniff* you all those years ago. I *sniff* drove you away. I forced *sniff* you to hide for *sniff* all this time." Said Cynthia while she hangs her head in shame as she didn't have the courage to look into his eyes and say this.

Ash was somewhat surprised to hear that Cynthia was blaming herself for what happened all those years ago. Even though he told her when she knew him as Red that Ash never blamed her, she still felt guilty even though it wasn't her burden too bare. Ash took his hand and gently touched Cynthia's chin and brought her face up so he could look into her eyes. "Cynthia listen…I never blamed you for anything that happened. You were worried about your Pokémon. They were attacked and they almost lost their lives. It was only natural for you to be scared. You shouldn't blame yourself as this is not your burden to bare. It was those so called 'friends' that betrayed me in my time of need not you. So…"

"But I should have trusted you. I knew you weren't capable of doing anything like that and yet I blamed you. You had to suffer because of me."

"Its alright Cynthia. You were scared. I don't blame you now please just don't beat yourself about this. I can't stand to see you like this." Said Ash as he once again embraced her in a hug. Although Cynthia was a bit surprised at the sudden hug, she quickly returned it.

"Thank you Ash. I don't know how you can be so forgiving but…thank you so much."

They both stood there for a few moments enjoying each other's warmth. Cynthia listened to Ash's heartbeat while Ash took in her scent. Ash then pushed her from their hug and decided that he wanted to tell her how he felt about her. He knew that she may have found someone else in the past few years and that saying how she felt might destroy the friendship they had but he couldn't hold it in any more. The woman he loved for so long was finally in front of her and he had to tell her. Despite knowing the consequences of being rejected would tear him apart because of him being an aura master and guardian as they only loved one person in their lifetime and they would love them with all their heart and soul.

"Cynthia…I…I have something else I want to tell you. I wanted to tell you this for such a long time but I never had the courage to tell you but I can't hold it back anymore."

Cynthia looked at him and stared into his eyes, curious as to what he wanted to tell her for so long.

"Cynthia, the entire time, I lived in seclusion and faced one challenge after another, I sometimes wanted to give up and not continue any longer. But whenever I wanted to give up, I always remembered someone. She was the light of my life and always gave me strength to continue going. It was because of her that I have been able to get where I am. That woman is you Cynthia."

She gasped when she heard this as a few tears of joy threatened to fall out of her eyes. However, she managed to hold them back as she continued to listen to Ash's words that sounded completely pure and sincere.

"Cynthia, you are an amazing woman. You are a strong, self-confident and brave person as well as an amazing battler. But underneath that you are also kind, caring and a very gentle person who like me would do anything to help people in need. Also coupled with the fact that you have a body that makes you seem like a goddess is also another amazing thing about you but that really doesn't matter to me. I like you for who you are. I don't care about 'The Sinnoh Champion', 'The Champion of Champions' or 'The Deadly Angel'. I just care about you."

Ash then took a big sigh and decided to pour his heart and soul into what he said next. "Cynthia Shirona, I love you with all my heart. Always had, always will."

The moment those words left his mouth, Cynthia started to cry tears of joy. The very words she always wanted to hear were finally said. The man who she had also loved, confessed to her about his undying love for her. She couldn't hold it back any longer as she quickly brought her lips to his and brought him into a loving passionate kiss.

Although surprised at first by the sudden gesture, Ash quickly found himself lost in the kiss. Both Cynthia and Ash poured their heart and soul into the kiss. All their feelings were let out and they found everything else disappearing around them. All that mattered to them were each other and the kiss.

Ash could feel Cynthia's full, soft and sweet lips and savored their taste as Cynthia savored Ash's rough yet smooth and soft lips. Eventually he felt Cynthia's tongue pushing against his lips and he opened his mouth, giving the tongue permission to enter. In a fraction of a second, Ash's tongue met Cynthia's as they battled fiercely, each trying to overpower the other into submission but none succeeding. The emotions and love they had for each other was the fuel that gave them the strength to continue kissing for a long time. The tongues continued clashing with each other as it sent shivers of pleasure down both their bodies which caused both of them to moan into each other's mouths.

Although their desire to continue this for eternity, they were still human and had to break apart for oxygen. Both were visibly panting from the intense experience and they had only one word to say to each other. "Wow…"

After, they managed to catch their breaths, Cynthia decided to confess how she felt even though it was made abundantly clear through her kiss. "Ash…from the first time I saw you, I knew you were different. You were the most kind-hearted and self-giving person I had ever met. You helped anyone you could and had limitless love for all Pokémon. You also managed to use that love towards people as well and you always put others before yourself. Everything about you is something I adore. From your childish personality and immense love for battling, to your unbound love for Pokémon and people and now me. I have also kept these feelings inside me for all these years afraid you wouldn't accept me but not anymore. Ash Ketchum, I love you with all my heart and soul."

This time, Ash crashed his lips against Cynthia's. Although she was somewhat surprised at this, she also expected this was coming and quickly returned the kiss. This time their kiss was even more passionate and fierce then before as know they both knew their feelings and immeasurable love for each other. Cynthia's hands went around Ash's neck while his hands went around her waist as they brought themselves close to each other as humanly possible. Their tongues once again clashed with each other even more fiercely then before as they lost themselves in each other.

Eventually, they parted for oxygen while a string of saliva followed. They were panting heavily due to the length and intensity of the kiss. Once again they said the same thing in unison in response to what they just did. "Wow…"

Once Cynthia managed to collect her thoughts, she started a conversation between her and the love of her life "You, know I waited so long hoping his day would come…but I never imagined it would be…this good."

"Same here. I think I should tell you what I have been doing for the past 6 years."

"I would like that."

The couple then laid against the tree near the lake and started talking. Ash then spent the next hour talking about all that he had been through and what he had done while living in seclusion. Once he finished, Cynthia had tears rolling down her eyes as she was feeling guilty and sad at what Ash had been through. Ash wiped away her tears and said "Cynthia, please don't cry. I can never stand to see you cry like this because of me. I'm sorry I didn't come sooner."

"You don't have to be sorry for anything Ash. I promise I won't cry but I just can't shake the feeling that you had to go through so much pain because of me."

"Like I said before, I never blamed you Cynthia. This isn't your burden too bare."

"Again, thank you."

They sat there in a moment of silence with Cynthia's head resting on Ash's chest, taking in his warmth and smell while her long golden hair flowed on to grass. The silence was then broken when Ash asked the question that he had been dying to ask for so long. "Cynthia, would you like go on a date with me tomorrow after the opening ceremony?"

"I would love to Ash." Said Cynthia as she raised her head to stare at Ash and look into his eyes. They once again found themselves lost in a deep and passionate kiss. They soon parted and just laid against the tree before they let sleep takeover.

 ** _…The Next Morning at 7:00 a.m…_**

Cynthia's eyes fluttered open as she took in her surroundings and found herself laying against the tree near the large lake that was sparkling as the light from the rising sun hit the water. She noticed that the man she had slept with wasn't by her side. She started to think that everything that happened was only a dream 'Was that just a dream. But it felt so real…nah how could it be…its been 6 years since Ash came. Why would he come back now? I just wish Ash was truly back…' her thoughts were broken off when she felt a pulse of energy through the air which had an extremely soothing and relaxing feeling.

She looked around to find the source of said energy pulse and her eyes locked on to a shirtless young man sitting in a lotus form along with a white Lucario and an unknown pink and purple Pokémon. She walked up to them and once again felt another pulse of energy, this one being stronger than the last. She stood at the side and her eyes were locked on the young man and her sad thoughts that she had moments ago were gone only to be replaced with complete happiness. 'Ash…he's…he's really back.'

Although, she wanted to just jump to him and hug him, she restrained herself when she realized the serious look on Ash and the other two Pokémon's face. A few moments later is when she noticed the blue glow around the man and Lucario while a purple-pinkish glow surrounded the unknown Pokémon. Recalling that Ash, was an aura master from the story he told her, she decided to just sit down and stare at his face. She had been dying to look just look at him for so long and she finally got the chance. While watching him, she went over what happened the other night and how they confessed their love for each other. While remembering this, a large crimson red blush appeared on her face as she continued to be lost in blissful memories as well as the young man's face.

She didn't even realize that an hour had gone by since she sat down and that all of Ash's Pokémon had appeared behind them standing their enjoying the pulses of aura sent out by their master and friend. The trio then simultaneously opened their eyes and Ash's gaze quickly turned to Cynthia who was lost in her own little world. "Hey Cynthia. You sleep well?"

This snapped the blonde beauty from her thoughts as she got up and composed herself. "Yeah, best sleep I had in a very long time." Her eyes then wandered and got a good look at Ash's muscular and ripped body. Even though she had seen it before she couldn't help but blush and suppress a nosebleed. That was when she noticed the Pokémon army behind them and she looked in shock and amazement. "Are…all these your Pokémon Ash?"

Ash had noticed the blush and saw what she was looking at and couldn't help but smirk. Which was when he started to take in Cynthia's body which hugged her incredible bust quite tightly and he couldn't help but blush crimson red even more as he thought of what was underneath. Thankfully his mind didn't wander off into too many perverted thoughts, courtesy of Cynthia's question. "Yeah, these are my friends and family. Something you are a part of now."

Cynthia once again blushed at the fact that he made her part of his family. She quickly jumped at him and gave him a quick kiss on his lips. Taken by surprise, Ash asked "Not that I'm complaining, but what was that for?"

"For making me apart of your family."

"You always were Cynthia. Now how about I introduce you to everyone?"

"I would like that but first, can you put your shirt back on."

"Why, you don't like what you see?"

Cynthia blushed yet again at the question as she stuttered in her response "N…no...no…I…I…Its nothing like that. It's just…I wont be able to focus…if you don't put your shirt back on." Cynthia then leaned near this ear and seductively said "Your body is too sexy Ash and if you don't put your shirt back on, I won't be able to control myself."

This caused Ash to blush as he picked up his dress shirt which was on the ground and put it back on. He the proceeded to introduce Cynthia to all of his Pokémon. Cynthia was met with a very warm welcome as they all new how much she meant to their master and friend. Cynthia then realized the time and told Ash that she had to get back to her hotel so she could prepare for the opening ceremony taking place at 11:00. Mewtwo, teleported Cynthia to her hotel room, as per Ash's request, as he got himself ready for the rest of the day and left his Pokémon to do whatever they wanted.

 ** _After a few hours, in the main center stadium…._**

Ash was standing at the very front of the entire crowd of trainers participating in the tournament. As such he was very close to the stage where, Scott, Mr. Goodshow and the regional champions stood. They were all eyeing him, including Cynthia as they all still had curious looks on their faces as to how, the man with a Pikachu on his shoulders was going to solve their problem from yesterday.

Meanwhile, Ash was looking around the stadium taking in the sight and having the feeling of nostalgia of finding himself once again in the center of the world, ready to show his strength. He then talked with his Pokémon to calm his nerves and also to make sure Ho-oh will be ready for what is too come.

 _"Are all of you guys, ready."_

All of Ash's Pokémon replied in unison _"Yeah!"_

 _"Its time to show the world our strength!"_

 _"Yeah!"_

 _"Ho-oh, its almost time. Are you ready?"_

 _"I am Ash. In fact I'm so excited. Its been a while since I have been the center of attention."_

Ash chuckled at Ho-oh's response because even, though she was a motherly figure to all his Pokémon, she still had the heart of a child and got quite excited from time to time.

That was when Mr. Goodshow tapped on the mike which got the attention of everyone in the stadium as well as all the people and Pokémon watching the tournament from around the world.

 **"Hello everyone and welcome to the Champion's Tournament taking place here, on the wonderful Sovereign Island."** Everyone cheered at the statement as they were all excited for this tournament to get underway and see who the strongest trainer in the world is.

 **"Trainers, from around the globe will be competing here in our 7 stadiums to see who the very best is. This tournament only comes around once every 10 years so you can expect some of the most intense battles ever between all of the trainers gathered here today. Now before we get this tournament underway there are two things I would like to talk about. First things first, I will go over the rules of this tournament and the changes that have happened to this tournament due to the fact that the previous winner is deceased. The second thing is a problem we have encountered that would have caused us to postpone the tournament for a few days but hopefully will be solved today right here. That will be explained by Scott. For now, its time to let you all know the rules and how trainers will be matched."** Everyone listened carefully to what the Pokémon League president said as they wanted to know the rules but were also curious as to what sort of problem that could have come up that might cause the tournament to be postponed.

Mr. Goodshow then started to explain the rules of the tournament to the world after he took a deep breath. **"Of course like most tournaments this one will start off with the preliminary rounds but this time, things will be more brutal. The preliminaries will consist of 3 rounds where matched up trainers will fight in 3 on 3 Pokémon battles taking place in the 6 regional stadiums. Trainers must win all 3 of their matches to move on to the next stage which means 1 loss and your out."** This got a lot of gasps and wows from the audience as well as the trainers as they knew they had to fight with their full strength from the very beginning if they wished to stay in the tournament.

After the crowd settled down, Mr. Goodshow continued his speech **"I know this may seem tough but this is what this tournament is all about. To prove that you're the very best. Now, after the preliminary rounds are over, the double round will begin which will also take place in the 6 regional stadiums. In this round, two trainers will be paired with each other and will fight another pair in a 6 on 6 double battle which means each trainer will be allowed 3 Pokémon. There will be 2 matches in the double round and once again, one loss and your done. These rounds are mainly to weed out the strongest trainers and have them battle head to head in the victory round where the top 16 will show us their strength and battling spirit right here in the main stadium. In the victory round, the battles will be full 6 on 6 clashes of some of the worlds most powerful Pokémon so it will get very intense in here."** This time the crowd and the trainers cheered and were getting pumped just imagining the intense battles that were going to take place.

Mr. Goodshow cleared his throat once again catching the attention of everyone as he conveyed the last and important piece of information he wished to share. **"Alright, time for the last bit of information I need to inform everyone of before I hand things over to Scott. Originally, the winner of this tournament would face off against the previous winner in a full 6 on 6 battle to see who gets the title of 'Pokémon Master'. However, due to the fact that the previous winner has passed away we have decided to add a twist to the tournament. Since each champion represents the strongest trainer in their region, its only fitting that the 'Pokémon Master' title go to someone who can surpass them all in strength. Therefore, the winner of the tournament will face off against the champions in whatever order they choose and engage in full 6 on 6 battles. If the trainer manages to beat them all then he or she will gain the title of 'Pokémon Master' and get several other prizes. Even if the champions are beaten, their titles will not be taken as they have to take the regional elite four challenge. Any champion that is defeated throughout the tournament will still take part in this challenge. If the winner of the tournament loses to any of the champions, then they will still have one last chance to take the challenge again within the next two years to see if they can obtain the title."** Once he finished, everyone started to talk with each other and discuss what they thought about this change.

After a few moments of chatting, Mr. Goodshow then shouted in the microphone to get everyone's attention so that Scott may explain the situation they face. **"EVERYONE SETTLE DOWN! Now, I'm going to hand the mic over to my good friend Scott so that he may explain the situation we currently face and hopefully, it will be resolved."**

Mr. Goodshow then handed the mic to Scott who cleared his throat and started to talk. **"Thank you Mr. Goodshow. Now, I'm sure your all aware that we always start this tournament along with many others by lighting the dish with Ho-oh's flame."** Scott got many nods from the trainers and audience. **"Well a problem occurred with the chopper transporting the flame and was lost in the ocean. As a result, it will take a few days for us to relight our torch with the original flame back in Johto and after a discussion with our champions and Mr. Goodshow, we had decided to postpone the tournament for a few days so that we may acquire the flame and start the tournament in the traditional way."**

This got a lot of groans and frowns of disappointment from everyone but they were quickly brought out of their depression as Scott continued his speech. **"However, an old friend of mine has given us a way out of this mess so that we may start the tournament right away. Although, I do not know the how he manages to solve this problem I have a decent idea and if I'm right, everyone is in for quite a treat today. I would like to call the trainer to come up and solve our problem so that we may being the tournament. And…for the sake of suspense and drama, I'll state his name after he helps us."** This got a lot of curious looks from many people as they waited to see what would happen.

Taking this as his que, Ash walked up and stood in front of the stairs that led to the dish which would hold Ho-oh's flame for the month that the tournament went on. Everyone watched with anticipation and curiosity wondering who this man was and how was he going to help them.

Ash took a deep breath and looked around and saw that everyone around the world had their eyes on him. Thankfully, Ash had already mentally prepared himself for being the center of attention and decided its time to get this over with. With the whole world tuned out, Ash grabbed fast ball that hung in the necklace he wore which held all the poke balls of his legendary Pokémon. He launched the poke ball and what he said next shocked everyone around the world. "HO-OH. LEND ME YOUR POWER!"

Out of the poke ball, appeared the Rainbow Pokémon who let out a majestic cry that boomed all over the stadium. Everyone's jaw dropped at the sight that this man held the legendary Pokémon of life that had been missing for the past 150 years.

"HO-OH! ALIGHT THE DISH WITH YOUR SACRED FLAME AND START THE CHAMPION'S TOURNAMENT."

The large peacock like Pokémon flew around and hovered in front of the dish before she let out a stream of a crimson, gold and rose coloured the flame. The flame hit the dish and lit up with the flame and with that the tournament officially began. The bird Pokémon flew down and landed beside Ash and rubbed his cheek with her beak affectionately before letting out a coo as Ash petted her. Everyone around the world was even more shocked and star struck then before as everyone was quiet contemplating how and why this legendary Pokémon listened to that young man and was showing so much love towards him. Silence filled the air as you could hear a pin drop as Ash recalled the Pokémon and thanked her for her courage and help via aura bond.

After, a few moments the silence was broken by Scott who was also shocked to see Ho-oh but was expecting it as he had a hunch that he had the majestic Pokémon on his team. The booming voice from the speakers startled everyone as their attention was turned to Scott who started talking **"Well that was sure a sight. Who would have thought we would get to see the legendary Ho-oh in this tournament? Now I think this man deserves our thanks for helping us and making it so that the tournament can now begin. Please give it up for…ASH KETCHUM OF PALLET TOWN!"**

 **AUTHOR'S NOTES! PLEASE READ!**

 **I just want to talk about the 3 main projects I hopefully will do.**

 **1** **st** **story: Ash's journey from the beginning in which he has a very dark past and overcomes challenges along his journey.**

 **2** **nd** **story: This is about Yu-gi-oh GX where Jaden joins duel academy with a dark past but also already as the King of games which is unknown to all but a few people.**

 **3** **rd** **story and probably the biggest and best one I plan on doing: This will be based on the anime Fairy Tail and the main character will be Natsu where he will go on a journey and overcome challenges and defeat his fears. The story will have some similarities to the story shown in the anime but it will also have considerable difference which will hopefully make it an exciting read.**

 **For these stories I'm making a poll as I need help in determining the pairings between the characters. Please check the poll out and vote on who you guys think I should pair the main characters up with.**

 **Once again sorry if this chapter is weak but it was the best I could do with my current situation.**

 **Please review the chapter, and give feedback. Flames will be ignored while constructive criticism will be taken and incorporated into story if possible. Thanks for everything and Peace** **J**


	5. Ash's Dream Begins

**Chapter 5: Ash's Dream Begins**

 **Note: I do not own Pokémon. Pokémon is owned by Nintendo and I in no way shape or form, claim in any way that I own Pokémon with this story. This story is purely made up for entertainment purposes.**

"Speech with voice"

" _Speaking with telepathy or aura bond_ "

'Thoughts'

 **"ANNOUNCER FOR TOURNAMENT"**

 **Sorry for the delay in uploading this chapter but as I said before with University and taking care of my mother, my schedule is fucked up and my mother is still recovering and will for about one more month. You may or may not see two chapters uploaded this month but I'm hoping I will but mid-terms may come in the way. Also, the next chapter may be a lot longer then normal just to make up for that so that I can put in the Ash x Cynthia lemon hopefully in chapter 7.**

 **Also big shout out to ChelseaFCBlues and master-didact who are helping me developing the plot line for my next major Pokémon fanfic that's currently winning in the poll.**

 **Anyways, enough blabbering from me, there is enough of that during the end of the chapter, here is the summary of this chapter:**

 **This chapter will finally have an official Pokémon battle and I hoped its as intense and amazing as you guys wanted it. If not, I will happily accept advice on improvement. Also hope you guys enjoy the Ash x Cynthia moment once again. Enjoy!**

"….."

For the last few minutes, silence filled the main stadium of Sovereign Island along with the homes of all the spectators for the Champion's tournament. People could hear their own blood flowing inside their bodies. Everyone except a select few, were shocked to hear the name of the once young boy but now man. To hear that he had returned after being announced a criminal yet proven innocent years after the crime was committed.

Many people had all sorts of thoughts and questions running through their heads at a neck-breaking speed. The sound throughout the stadium was not broken for quite some time and Ash began to wonder what everyone was thinking at the moment.

…With the traitors…

Currently Max, Brock and Misty who were standing near the front of the crowd of trainers were staring with wide eyes as well as shocked expressions on their faces due to what they just heard.

Max was currently filled with guilt and anger. 'W…w…wait. Red…is…A…Ash? He came back…after all these years. He actually came back. Should I go apologize to him? Will he even accept my apology for what we did? With how he acted when we met him the last couple of times, he probably hates us. Even though we did betray him, it wasn't that big of a deal right? I mean it all worked out in the end and he was proven innocent so he shouldn't be too mad. And he already got his revenge with how he humiliated me in that…battle. Wait I still have to pay him back for that. I'll try to say sorry but I'm still going to beat him and pay him back for that loss. He was a pathetic trainer to begin with, its not like he has gotten that strong but…how the hell did he get a Ho-oh?'

Brock was filled with similar emotions as Max and Misty as he had betrayed a friend that was like a younger brother to him. Even though he knew that Ash was never capable of doing a hideous crime that he was blamed for, he still turned his back on him in his time of need. 'Ash…your…really…back. You have changed so much. You seem so much stronger and mature now. I need to say sorry to him. I know I don't deserve your forgiveness but I'm still going to try even if the others may not. I just hope you accept the apology Ash. I'll do anything to earn your forgiveness and hopefully put the past behind us.'

Misty was having similar emotions to Max and Brock but slightly different thoughts were running through her head. 'Ash…I can't…believe your back. After all these years you finally came back…and with a handsome body no less. I hope you can forgive me Ash…for all the things I said all those years ago and hopefully all of us can put the past behind us. It wasn't that big of a deal since everything did workout in the end. And after you accept my apology, maybe I can tell you how I felt about you during all this time and we can get together. I'm sure you have gotten strong after all this time…considering the fact that you have a Ho-oh. Maybe, if he wins this tournament, both of us can become worldwide celebrities.' While daydreaming, Misty was unknowingly blushing and drooling and all the guilt that had once filled her heart had washed away in an instant and was replaced with lust and greed.

Meanwhile in the stand May didn't have much guilt inside her as she was currently filled with a little bit of anger, annoyance, disbelief and a slight hint of guilt. 'Red…is…Ash. That jerk was Ash all along. Man Ash changed so much and who knew he would become such a jerk after all these years. However, we did drive him away all those years ago…well its not like we could have done anything to help him. He was charged with harming the champions Pokémon for crying out loud. If we would have helped him, we probably would have ended up in jail until Paul was found. Even, though everything worked out in the end so its not like its that big of a deal now anyways. I'll still try to apologize to him but he better accepts it and move on. After that I'm going to give that asshole a piece of my mind at how rude he was to Max, me and all the others the last couple of times we met.'

Dawn like Brock was only filled with surprise, guilt and sadness over what she did all those years ago. 'Ash…he's…he's back? I can't believe it. After 6 years Ash finally came back. He looks and seems so different now then before. He has changed so much. Oh man…I need to apologize for what I said and did that day. Will he even accept my apology? Maybe he will…Oh who am I kidding? The way he acted in the forest when we thought he was Red…he hates us so much. Why wouldn't he…I mean we turned our backs on him when he needed us the most. He would have stuck by us if we were in his shoes but we back stabbed him. Even though he may never forgive us…forgive me I still have to try my best and apologize. Maybe he can look past this mistake and maybe we can be friends again…and I may even be able to confess my feelings for him if he accepts my apology.'

…Back to the Champion stand…

Cynthia was sweat dropping after witnessing how long the stadium has stayed completely quiet. She was expecting a reaction somewhat like this but never expected the silence to drag on for this long. 'Maybe everyone is surprised he's back after all these years but are more shocked that he owns a Ho-oh. Maybe he owns more legendary Pokémon considering all the poke balls hanging on his necklace…I sure would like to see them.'

Finally, after what seemed like hours, Scott finally spoke up after he let the information sink in. **"Well, that was quite a shock wasn't it?"** Scott's voice booming through the loud speakers got everyone out of their trance like state and they almost jumped out of their seat. **"Ash Ketchum is really back ladies and gentlemen. Now I know many people have questions they would like to ask so I would like to clear things up first. The media is not to pester Ash at all. If I find anyone from the media trying to question Ash during the next few days, they will be forced off the island. IS THAT UNDERSTOOD?"**

Everyone nodded at this statement and were surprised at the seriousness of his tone. **"A press conference for Ash will be held when the preliminary matches are over where he will answer the questions he feels comfortable with. Me, along with Mr. Goodshow will also be giving our gift as a gesture of condolence for what this young man has been through during the press conference as well. Now, with everything cleared up, I will give back the mic to Mr. Goodshow so that the tournament can get underway."**

Scott handed the mic over to a still somewhat stunned Mr. Goodshow. After, a moment of silence the Pokémon league president spoke up **"Well…I'm speechless. As Scott said the press conference will be held after the preliminaries are over so until then, let's all focus on the tournament and everyone give it your all."** Everyone cheered at the statement, excited to get the battling started and it didn't even seem like that only a few minutes ago, everyone was sitting there shocked to their core and lost in their thoughts. **"Now then, everyone please head back to the Pokémon center so that you may view who you'll be facing and when. TIME FOR THE TOURNAMENT TO BEGIN!"**

With that statement everyone every one started to leave the stadium while Ash stayed behind and went over to Cynthia who was also walking towards her secret boyfriend. When they reached each other Ash said "That was some reaction eh Cynthia?"

She giggled at this statement and said "Yeah, although they might also have been shocked because you had a Ho-oh with you along with you coming back after all these years."

"True, true."

"Ash I was wondering if you had anymore…" Before Cynthia could finish her statement, Mr. Goodshow interrupted their conversation.

"ASH! Your really back. It's so good to see you my boy." Ash and Cynthia turned to the voice and saw Mr. Goodshow walking towards them along with the regional champions.

"Thank you Mr. Goodshow. Its good to be back."

Gold then stepped up and said "I must say Red…sorry I mean Ash. Sorry it might take me a while to get used to that. Anyway, I must say, its good to finally meet you. I have always been a fan of yours."

"Thank you Gold. It feels somewhat good not having to hide anymore."

This time Lance came up and said "Hey Ash. Long time no see would be an understatement wouldn't it?"

This caused the raven-haired man to chuckle a bit and responded "Yeah."

"You sure have grown Ash. You have managed to accomplish so much over the years and from what I hear, you are incredibly powerful. I can't wait to battle you!" said an enthusiastic Lance.

Ash gave a genuine smile and said "Thank you for the kind words Lance and I also look forward to battling you."

"So Ash, find any cool rocks in the past 6 years?" asked Steven with glee.

This caused everyone to sweat dropped and think 'What's with his obsession over rocks?'

"Umm…no." replied a somewhat confused Ash.

Alder then came up to Ash and gave him a hard friendly slap on the back but surprisingly, Ash didn't flinch or move at all which surprised the Unova champion. "Its good to finally meet you Ash. I must say when we battled Team Plasma a few years back, I never expected you to be Red after you were falsely accused of that crime."

This statement caused Ash to frown a bit and replied "Its nice to meet you as well Alder."

"Also, from what I hear, you did quite a number in Kalos too. Taking down Team Flare with the help of lovely Diantha over here." Said Alder while gesturing towards the Kalos champion while everyone else sweat dropped at Alder trying to flirt with the Kalos champion that was half his age.

They chatted a bit before Ash decided to head towards the Pokémon center to check up on who he was matched against and which stadium he was in. Cynthia also joined him and kindly refused the regional champion's offer to hang out with him as they weren't going to be participating in the tournament until after the preliminary rounds were over.

When Ash and Cynthia left, the regional champions decided to join them as they wanted to view Ash's match and see his battling skills after they remembered the praise he got from Scott. What added more to this interest was the fact that the young man owned the legendary Rainbow Pokémon Ho-oh. With their decision being made they also headed towards the Pokémon center in the hopes of catching up to the duo.

…With Ash, Cynthia and Pikachu at the Pokémon center…

The trio were standing in front of a giant screen which was displaying the match ups for today. The young man was receiving a lot of stares from all the people in the Pokémon center because of his return after all these years and his ownership of a legendary Pokémon. However, this time around most of them were staring at Ash and Cynthia because the blonde beauty had her arm around his and was clinging on to him which caused the boys to glare at Ash out of jealousy and envy while the girls stared at Cynthia out of anger and envy.

Cynthia then broke silence which had enveloped the couple and said "So Ash…who are you facing today?"

"Ummm…its got to be here somewhere…Ah! It seems like I'm facing Brandon in the first round in the Kanto stadium in 20 minutes."

"Wow such a strong opponent already. Looks like were going to have one intense battle today. I'm looking forward to it."

"Yeah me too. Although the battle I'm most looking forward too is when I'm going to be facing you for the title."

"Oh really? I'm looking forward to that as well but make sure not to lose before then."

"You won't have to worry. I'll make it there and we'll have the best battle in history but don't expect me to go easy on you just because I love you."

"I wouldn't want it any other way. Let's head towards the Kanto stadium for your match. Its beginning soon." As Cynthia said this, they started making their way out of the Pokémon center to head towards Ash's match which is when Cynthia asked "So Ash…what 3 Pokémon will you be using in this match?"

"You'll have to wait and see like everyone else." Said Ash with a smirk on his face.

This caused Cynthia to pout a little before she started at him with puppy dog eyes and ask "Come on Ashy. Not even a little hint?"

"Well…no. You're just going to have to wait and by the way…those puppy dog eyes don't work on me."

This caused the blonde champion to pout and turn her head away and said "Your no fun."

This caused them both to laugh a little and feel good to loosen up a bit with the stressful situation they find themselves in. As they were walking towards their stadium Ash and Cynthia heard some people calling their names. The duo along with Pikachu turned around and saw the regional champions running towards them.

Ash then asked "What are you guys doing here?"

Gold then caught his breath and said "What does it look like? Were going to watch you battle. So who's your opponent and in which stadium?"

"I'm facing Brandon in the Kanto stadium."

"Oh wow a powerful opponent right from the get-go. This should be fun to watch." To which the Ash replied with a nod. That's when Gold noticed Cynthia's arm wrapped around Ash's arm and something just clicked in his mind. A mischievous grin grew on his face as he knew he would have endless fun from know on teasing the couple before him. "Sooooo…when did you two get together? I mean otherwise Cynthia wouldn't be clinging on to your arm like that."

Cynthia looked down and noticed that her arm was wrapped around her lover and she immediately jumped while also retracting her arm and blushing a deep shade of red. "Well…we...I…we got…together…yesterday." She barely managed to stutter out while.

All the other champions had a stunned look on their faces as they never expected Cynthia to like someone since she never paid much attention to a love life. Lance then said "Well, congratulations you two. Although I must say I'm surprised Cynthia. I never expected you to give much interest in a love life especially after that interview." This caused Cynthia to glare at Lance which caused him to shiver out of fear and hide behind Alder who was also sweating when he saw Cynthia's frightening eye.

Ash seemed puzzled after hearing this although it didn't come as much of a surprise considering the fact that he stayed on a mountain for the past 6 years. As his curiosity peaked he asked "Huh. What interview Cynthia?"

Cynthia quickly brought her arms up and frantically waved them while saying "Its nothing Ash. Just forget about it."

Ash sweat-dropped at her reaction but his curiosity peaked even higher but decided not to pry into matters she didn't want to talk about. He then realized the time and said "Oh shit! My match. I have to get going." The young man then turned around and started running towards the stadium as he didn't want to be late to his first official match in so long. Cynthia and the other champions quickly followed.

In the distance the traitors could be seen running towards where Ash was standing. They all gathered together and decided to try and apologize to the man they had betrayed although only a couple people sincerely wanted to ask for the man's forgiveness. They decided on this after they found out that Max, Misty or Brock had no scheduled matches until early evening. They had spotted Ash near the main stadium talking to the regional champions before he suddenly ran off and the rest of them followed. Thinking that he probably had a match to get to, the group of traitors decided to follow them and see Ash's match.

…In the Kanto stadium battle field…

Ash stood in the trainer box in the red side with Pikachu sitting on his shoulder and Mewtwo in his cloak standing by his side who recently teleported when Ash was in the locker room waiting there for a few minutes for his name to be called. The raven-haired took a deep breath to relieve all his stress and thoughts and just focus on his opponent standing opposite of him in the other trainer's box.

The two trainer's eyes met as Brandon shouted out "It's been a long time since you and I have battled Ash. I'm really looking forward to this and seeing how much you have grown."

"The feeling is mutual Brandon. Now let's make this a battle to remember and give it everything you got."

"I wouldn't have it any other way young man."

The referee then stepped forward into his box and raised his voice to make sure everyone could hear even though he had a small mic attached to his shirt. "THIS IS THE FIRST PRELIMINARY MATCH OF THE CHAMPION'S TOURNAMENT. ON THE RED SIDE WE HAVE ASH KETCHUM OF PALLET TOWN. ON THE GREEN SIDE WE HAVE BATTLE PYRAMID KING BRANDON! THIS WILL BE A 3 ON 3 BATTLE AND SUBSTITUTIONS ARE ALLOWED. ALL BATTLE CLAUSES ARE IN EFFECT. NOW WE WILL SPIN THE WHEEL TO SEE WHO LAUNCHES THERE POKÉMON FIRST AND HAVE THE FIRST ATTACK AS WELL AS DETERMINE WHICH BATTLEFIELD WE WILL BE HAVING THE BATTLE ON."

The board hanging high above the stadium seats then displayed 2 spinners where 1 had 50% of it coloured red while the rest was green. The other spinner was divided into 4 equal parts each displaying a symbol for a corresponding battle field. Both spinners spun for a while before the first one finally landed on the green colour while the second on landed on a rock symbol. "BRANDON WILL HAVE THE FIRST MOVE AND LAUNCH HIS POKÉMON FIRST. THE BATTLE WILL TAKE PLACE ON A ROCK BATTLE FIELD. ALL RIGHT BATTLE BEGIN!"

With that Brandon grabbed a poke ball and launched it into the air "Regirock I need your assistance!"

Out of the poke ball appeared the legendary rock peak Pokémon Regirock. Ash grinned at the right as he knew this was going to be a tough but fun battle but he was sure he will be able to win because he had faith in his Pokémon and all the harsh training he had done. Deciding on his Pokémon he grabbed a poke ball and launched it into the air.

"Scizor lend me your power!"

"Alright Regirock lets start things off with a **Rock Throw**." Regirock used both his arms to smash a nearby pillar of rock and picked it up before launching it at Scizor at full strength.

"Smash that rock apart with a dual **Metal Claw** and follow it up with a **Double Team** and then **Swords Dance.** " Scizor quickly complied with his orders and brought his claws up as they glowed a pure white color. The bug Pokémon slashed at the rock in a x shape as the boulder was broken into 4 pieces and landed safely around Scizor. He then quickly made multiple copies of himself all around the battle field and surrounded the rock type before all the clones started to spin around as a blue glow surrounded them signalling their attack power-up.

Brandon as well as Regirock were struggling to figure out which one was the real Scizor so he decided to try and attack them all hopefully stopping their attack boost. "Regirock hit them all with an **Earthquake**."

Regirock jumped high into the air before slamming back on the ground sending shockwaves all throughout the battlefield causing the ground to shake. By this point Scizor was done powering up but was caught in the shock waves and was struggling to keep its balance while also taking some damage.

"Scizor jump into the air and use **Iron Head**!" As the bug type was surrounded by a silvery glow, he charged at the rock type with full force with incredible speed.

Regirock didn't have time to react as he was struck full force with an **Iron Head** attack on his chest and was sent skidding back a few feet. Brandon gritted his teeth as he was caught off-guard and his Pokémon had taken a powerful attack but thankfully due to Regirock's high defences, he managed to hold on. "Alright Regirock use **Lock-On** and then follow it up with a **Zap-Cannon**!"

The rock type managed to lock on to his target and started charging up a **Zap-Cannon.** Ash knew that if this attack hit its mark then it would be trouble for Scizor so he had to quickly come up with a plan to try and save the bug type. "Alright Scizor meet that **Zap-Cannon** with a **Flash-Cannon!** "

Regirock launched a yellow-greenish ball of electrical energy while Scizor launched a silver-white coloured beam. Both attacks met mid-field and struggled to overpower one another before the pressure from the attacks caused an explosion causing smoke and dust to envelop the field. Taking advantage of the smoke Ash decided to call out an attack barely above whisper level so only Scizor could hear it "Alright Scizor use **Agility** to boost your speed and try sensing where Regirock is. When you find him, hit him with a **Brick Break** attack." The bug type then sped off and used agility within the smoke and tried to find his opponent while also readying his attack.

Meanwhile, Brandon knew that Ash would try and attack taking advantage of this temporary blindness so he decided to be extremely cautious "Regirock use **Iron-Defence** and keep your guard up. Try and sense if Scizor is coming towards you and retaliate with **Hammer-Arm**!" Regirock then calmed down and was surrounded by a silver glow signalling a boost in its defensive strength while his right arm glowed white with a red aura surrounding it.

Regirock eventually felt a presence behind him and launched his attack behind him and managed to get glimpse of a silhouette behind him but his attack didn't hit anything. Suddenly, he felt a large amount of pain on his back as Scizor managed to land a full-powered **Brick Break** attack causing the rock type to screech in pain.

The dust and smoke around the field settled as it showed a slightly panting Scizor standing near his trainer while it showed Regirock face-flat on the ground. "Regirock no! Please get up!" The Rock Peak Pokémon heard his trainer's pleas and slowly managed to get up after a struggle due to the damage he has taken from the super-effective attacks. Brandon knew that Regirock was exhausted and on its last legs while Scizor while a little tired seemed like still had a good amount of energy. "Regirock use **Ancient Power!** "

Regirock complied and was surrounded by a blue glow as several surrounding rocks started to also glow blue and were lifted off the ground before he launched it at the bug type. Ash saw this and decided against dodging as he knew Scizor liked taking attacks head on. "Alright Scizor, deflect those rocks with a **Metal Claw** and **Brick Break** attacks." One claw on the bug type glowed silver while the other glowed white as he started to punch the rocks coming his way. Thanks to using agility earlier, Scizor managed to deflect and shatter the overwhelming number of rocks coming his way.

Soon he managed to knock back all the rocks but he had used a lot of energy in doing so and was panting heavily. Ash saw his and knew that if he didn't end it soon then Scizor will run out of energy but then he noticed Regirock was panting heavily as well but was also surrounded by a purple glow.

Brandon also noticed his and smirked knowing that lady luck was on his side today as all of Regirock's stats were boosted thanks to **Ancient Power.** Knowing he had to end this know he decided to call upon a powerful combo attack "Alright Regirock, time to take out that Scizor. Use **Super Power** and **Giga Impact!** "

As Ash heard his he knew that he had to counter with a combo move of his own because if those attacks landed than Scizor would definitely faint. "Alright Scizor time to use our special move." Scizor looked back at his trainer and smirked. "Use **Steel-Meteor-Crush**!" Everyone who heard this was confused as they never heard of this attack before.

Regirock was surrounded by a red glow and soon was enveloped in a purple energy with golden streaks spinning around it. The rock type launched himself towards Scizor putting all his power into this attack.

Meanwhile, both of Scizor's claws as well as his wings were glowing silver signalling the use of **Metal-Claw** and **Steel Wing** while his entire body was surrounded by a silver-whitish glow showing the use of **Iron Head**. Scizor then launched himself towards the approaching Regirock at full speed and strength.

Both Pokémon collided mid-field sending a shockwave of energy throughout the stadium showing the power of the two attacks. Both Pokémon struggled to push each other back as their power seemed to be even. Suddenly, Regirock winced a little as his previous injuries from all the attacks he took in effect. This small drop in strength is all Scizor needed as he let out a roar and pushed Regirock back and an explosion occurred, covering the field in smoke and dust.

Everyone waited in anticipation as to who was left standing. Ash used his aura to scan the battlefield and a smile grazed his lips as he knew who was still standing. Once the dust settled, Regirock was seen lying on the ground fainted while Scizor was standing near his trainer panting heavily.

"REGIROCK IS UNABLE TO BATTLE! SCIZOR WINS! GREEN TRAINER PLEASE SEND OUT YOUR NEXT POKÉMON!" said the referee.

 **"Amazing. Ash Ketchum managed to take out one of Brandon's legendary Pokémon. Just what has this kid done for these past 6 years. Can he keep his momentum and win this match?"**

Everyone in the stadium was amazed at the fact that Ash was able to beat one of the Battle Pyramid King's legendary Pokémon while also wondering about the commentator's comments and question.

The traitors were also in the stadium and watching the match and were amazed at how intense the battle was and this was just the beginning.

Back with Ash, he recalled his Scizor "Amazing job Scizor. I'm really proud of you. Now take a nice long rest."

" _Thank you Ash. That was one tough battle. I think I'm going to sleep for quite a while now._ "

With that said, Ash reached to his belt to pick his next Pokémon and that's when Brandon released his next legendary golem Pokémon. "Regice, I need your assistance!"

Responding to this Ash launched his poke ball into the air "Gengar, lend me your power!"

"BATTLE BEGIN!" shouted the referee.

This time Ash took the lead in the battle and gave his orders to the shiny Gengar "Alright Gengar, start this off with **Sunny Day** and then use your **Shadow Ball** attack!"

Brandon watched as Gengar threw a yellow coloured ball towards the sky and soon after the sunlight became stronger and very harsh. At first the Pyramid King was confused as he didn't understand the point of using **Sunny Day** since Gengar wouldn't be able to take advantage of sunlight but then realized the sunlight will make Ice type attacks lose power. He gritted his teeth as he allowed Ash to take such a huge early advantage from the start. He then noticed Gengar charging up a **Shadow Ball** attack and quickly retaliated "Regice, counter with your **Ice Beam** attack."

The beam of ice and the dark ball both collided mid field causing a small explosion. "Alright Regice use your **Charge Beam** attack!"

"Counter with **Sucker Punch**!" As Regice was forming a yellow ball filled with electricity, Gengar appeared in front of the ice type in an instant and launched a fist of shadow energy straight at its face. This caused Regice to stagger backwards but still managed to hold on to the ball of electricity.

Brandon noticed that Gengar was still really close to Regice and he tried to take advantage of this "Fire now Regice, while its still close." The Ice Berg Pokémon quickly followed those orders and launched a yellow beam of electricity straight at Gengar but Ash was already prepared with a counter plan.

Ash smirked and said "Dodge with **Double Team!** " Just as the beam was mere inches from Gengar, the ghost type made tons of copies of itself throughout the battlefield as the beam harmlessly passed through one of them and hit the ground. That's when Ash noticed Regice surrounded by a yellow glow signalling the special attack power boost as a result of using charge beam and thought 'Dam that Brandon got lucky again. He should just play the lottery.'

His thoughts were cut off when Brandon decided to quickly get rid of all the copies so Ash doesn't take advantage of the situation "Use **Blizzard** throughout the battlefield!" Regice used this attack and hit all the copies throughout the battle field while also causing some snow to form in various parts of the field. In addition, almost all of the people in the stadium watching were starting to shiver due to the cold except for the people in the VIP box. However, thanks to the **Sunny Day** used earlier, the power of the **Blizzard** attack was weakened.

Brandon was shocked when he saw the all the copies were destroyed and Gengar was no where in sight. Everyone in the stadium was shocked while Ash was smirking as his plan had worked perfectly. "Alright, Gengar come on out and use **Dark Pulse** full power!" The ghost Pokémon was hiding within the shadow of Regice and the moment his trainer had said those words, he seemingly popped out of the ground with a large grin on his face as he launched a beam of black rings surrounded with a purple glow and hit the back of Regice causing an explosion.

The force of the attack caused the ice type to fall face first on the ground but managed to quickly get up although bruises were evident on its body. Brandon gritted his teeth at the clever strategy the young man before him had managed to pull off and he saw how much he had grown from the last time he had battled him. He first muttered under his breath so that no one could hear "I need to get rid of this **Sunny Day** so Regice can use some type of ice type attacks. Maybe rain dance will help." Brandon then shouted his orders "Alright Regice time to use **Rain Dance** and follow it up with **Thunder**!"

Ash smiled as he watched Regice form a gray sphere in his hands and launched it into the air with caused the harsh sunlight to dissipate and lots of greyish-black clouds appeared as heavy rain started to fall down. The raven-haired man let Brandon complete his attack because this would also work to his advantage. "Counter that with your own **Thunder!** "

Brandon's eyes widened when he heard this as he forgot that Gengar can also learn **Thunder**. In a few seconds both Pokémon launched a large lightning bolt and they both collided mid field. The Pokémon continued to pour their power into the attack as both electric type moves seemed to be even in power but this was mainly due to Regice's special attack boost from **Charge Beam**. Eventually, the two attacks caused an explosion as a large amount of smoke filled with crackling electricity enveloped the battle field.

Both Pokémon were standing at the two ends of the battle field as they knew they couldn't enter the smoke because of the electricity as it may hurt or paralyze them. Brandon then thought of a good way to use this smoke to his advantage and maybe easily defeat Gengar in the process. "Regice, use **Lock On** to find Gengar threw the smoke. When you find him, use **Zap Cannon!** "

Ash knew that Brandon would be up to something so he decided to be cautious and said "Gengar close your eyes and concentrate on locating Regice. When you find him, use **Focus Blast**!"

Both Pokémon located each other after a few moments and then launched their respective attacks at one another. Both trainers were expecting the other to be caught off-guard by their attack but as the smoke almost cleared off the field they saw a yellow-greenish ball of electricity collided mid field with a blue-whitish ball of fighting energy. Both balls struggled to over power one another until the **Focus Blast** attack pushed past the **Zap Cannon** thanks to the increased power of the attack and managed to hit Regice straight on the head which caused the ice type to stagger back a little. Thankfully, for the Ice Berg Pokémon, the attack's power was significantly reduced thanks to **Zap Cannon** however, Regice was panting heavily and was very tired after this long hard battle.

Brandon was surprised to see his attack over powered but quickly regained his bearings as he called for his next attack. "Regice, use **Rock Slide**!" As soon as those words left his mouth, large boulders seemingly appeared out of thin air on top of Gengar as they started to fall towards him.

Ash quickly devised a plan on hopefully get his Pokémon out of this mess and beat Regice "Gengar get into the ground and dodge the rocks and make your way towards Regice."

Gengar quickly sank into the ground and started to make his way towards Regice all while dodging the large boulders that were falling on the ground. Eventually Gengar made his way to Regice and popped out of the ground staring at the ice types face with a large grin on his face.

By this point Brandon panicked and quickly called for an attacking hoping to keep Gengar from being so close. "Regice hurry up and use **Ice Beam** while its close to you!"

Regice started to form a ball of ice energy but Ash quickly called his next attack "Gengar, quick use **Hypnosis**!" The ghost type's eyes glowed as he stared at Regice and after a moment, Regice collapsed on the ground and started to snore away happily while the **Ice Beam** attack he was preparing faded away.

"All right, finish this with **Dream Eater** and **Nightmare**!" Two spirit like versions of Gengar left his body and approached the sleeping Regice. One spirit glowed pink while the other black. The ice type was hit simultaneously with these attacks and fainted in an instant while Gengar recovered all his lost strength and stood strong ready for another battle. The rain the was falling down on them dissipated as the warm sunlight hit the stadium.

The referee saw that Regice was down and shouted "REGICE IS UNABLE TO BATTLE! GENGAR WINS! GREEN TRAINER, SEND OUT YOUR LAST POKÉMON!"

 **"Incredible! Ash has managed to take out yet another legendary Pokémon. Can Battle Pyramid King Brandon make a come back?"**

Brandon and Ash ignored the commentator and recalled their respective Pokémon thanking them for a job well done. Brandon then looked at Ash and saw a fiery determination in his eyes the likes of which he has never seen. He though that he has grown into quite the powerful young man. "Hey Ash. You sure have gotten a lot better since the last time we fought. But don't think I'm out yet. I don't intend in losing."

"Thanks for the kind words Brandon but I'm here to win and that's exactly what I'm going to do."

Both trainers smiled at each other before they launched their poke balls into the air at the same time.

"Registeel, I need your assistance!" shouted Brandon as the Iron Pokémon materialized onto the field.

"Arcanine, lend me your power!" shouted Ash as a golden-coloured Arcanine (shiny) appeared onto the field.

Everyone was amazed at the majestic looking Arcanine as well as getting to see the last of the titan golem Pokémon. The commentator then said **"Alright this is the final battle of this 3 on 3 match. Will Brandon be able to make a come back and win or will Ash win a perfect 3-0 victory. We will find out soon enough folks."**

The two trainers didn't pay much attention to the noise around them as they were too focused on this final battle and were waiting for the referee to let them resume the match. "BATTLE BEGIN!"

"Registeel use **Flash Cannon**!" The iron Pokémon started building up power before he released a silvery-whitish coloured beam at the golden canine.

"Dodge that with **Extreme Speed** and use **Sunny Day**!" Arcanine disappeared in a blur thanks to his amazing speed just as the beam was about to hit. Arcanine then reappeared a few metres from where an explosion took place due to the **Flash Cannon** hitting the ground. The fire type then formed a yellow ball of energy and launched it into the air as the sunlight then once again harshened.

Ash smirked while Brandon frowned as now, all fire type attacks will become super charged. Brandon knew that he had to be careful from now on and make sure not to get hit with any fire type attacks. "Registeel, use your **Thunderbolt** attack!"

"Counter with your **Flamethrower**!"

A lightning bolt and a stream of crimson red flames collided mid field before a small explosion occurred causing some smoke and debris to fly around. Ash decided to use an old tactic that may or may not work depending on how Brandon responds but he was confident in his Pokémon. "Alright Arcanine, use **Double Team** and follow it up with a **Fire Blast** attack!"

The canine instantly multiplied and filled the battle field with tons of copies of itself and they were impossible to tell apart as they all seemed like the real one. All the fire types then started to gather a large amount of fire power at their mouths to release one of the strongest fire type attacks.

Brandon's eyes widened as he knew that a **Fire Blast** attack would do serious damage and since he didn't know which way it was coming from he had no way of countering it with his own attack. All of the Arcanine then release a star-shaped flame attack towards the still standing Registeel.

"Registeel, hurry and use **Protect**!" The Iron Pokémon quickly formed a blue-greenish barrier around himself just as the **Fire Blast** was about to hit. An explosion then occurred as some smoke enveloped Registeel as everyone thought that the attack had hit its mark and caused major damage but Ash knew that Registeel had managed to get off **Protect** in time.

Once the smoke cleared, Ash smirked while Brandon gave out a sigh of relief seeing his Pokémon was alright. His attention then turned to all the Arcanine surrounding the battle field and decided he take them out all at once "Use **Sandstorm** Registeel and blow all those copies away!"

The steel type complied and whipped up an immense sandstorm that covered the entire battle field and blew all the copies away while the real Arcanine stood near his trainer while being slight damaged. Ash knew that steel, rock, and ground types would have a much easier time in the sandstorm and would be able to navigate through easier so he was trying to think of a plan to disperse the sandstorm.

Before he could continue thinking Brandon called out his attack " **Rock Polish** into **Hammer Arm**!" The steel type started to glow for a moment and soon his body was extremely shiny showing that he had increased his speed. Both of Registeel's arms glowed a whitish-blue colour before he quickly ran towards Arcanine and nailed a dual **Hammer Arm** into the canine's face and sending him flying backwards landing with a thud.

Ash gritted his teeth but maintained his cool and calm look but on the inside he cursed himself for thinking for too long which led to Arcanine taking a lot of damage. 'Mental note: Don't think too much during a battle and just listen to my goddam gut!' Ash then called out to his friend "Arcanine are you alright?"

The canine responded with a small growl before getting back up on all 4 legs. Although the sandstorm was still raging he could still sense Registeel and Brandon and quickly decided on his next plan of attack "Arcanine use a full power **Fire Spin** attack on the sandstorm and surround the field with your flames!"

Arcanine did just that and released his attack in the sandstorm. Meanwhile Brandon was pleased that his other attack had landed but he didn't hear Ash's command and was waiting to see if something happened. After a moment he saw the sandstorm starting to become more red and the temperature was quickly rising. After a few moments, he saw the entire sandstorm be enveloped in flames and screeches of pain could be heard.

Ash smirked at this because after a few moments, the sandstorm faded away revealing a slightly burnt Registeel and a growling Arcanine surrounded by a red glow due to its power up thanks to being hit by a fire type move due to his ability flash fire. Brandon was surprised as well as impressed at the strategy that was placed before him of using your own move to dispel sandstorm, damage your opponent as well as powering up yourself was indeed in genius.

"Registeel block Arcanine's movement with **Rock Tomb**!"

"Arcanine, dodge those rocks and those you can't break apart with **Iron Tail**!"

Both Pokémon launched their respective attacks. Registeel summoned large boulders to try and surround Arcanine but the fire type managed to avoid most of them with speed and grace while breaking a couple huge boulders with **Iron Tail** smashing them to pieces.

Brandon thought that if he could lower the power of his fire type moves then maybe he would have a better chance of taking the canine down. "Registeel use **Rain Dance**!"

"I don't think so Brandon! Disperse that **Rain Dance** with a **Flamethrower**!"

As the steel type released a gray-bluish ball into the sky in an attempt to start the rain, the ball was met with a stream of crimson red and orange flames with caused an explosion and mist enveloped the field.

"Registeel be careful! Use **Rock Polish** and **Iron Defence** to boost your stats. Then use **Brick Break** and **Shadow Claw** when you sense him."

"That won't work Brandon. Arcanine use **Extreme Speed** and **Aerial Ace**!"

 _"Arcanine when you get close enough get behind Registeel and strike with a full powered_ _ **Flare Blitz**_ _!"_

Arcanine simply smirked when he heard this through their aura bond. Brandon heard the command and thought this was going to be a head to head battle but he was in for a surprise. Although, the mist was thick the Pokémon could be seen charging at each other. Registeel was covered in a shiny silver coating signalling his speed and defence boosts while one arm was glowing white and the other glowing a blackish-purple. Arcanine was running extremely fast towards Registeel creating a sort of wind type barrier around Arcanine. However, due to the thick fog, no one could see the faint white and blue streaks showing that the fire type was preparing to use **Aerial Ace** to get behind the Iron Pokémon and then hit him with a full power **Flare Blitz** attack.

Both Pokémon closed the distance between each other but just as Registeel was about to strike the canine that was mere inches in front of him, the fire type disappeared. Due to the momentum at which the steel type was running he couldn't stop running right away but just as Registeel took a few steps forward, he was hit with a **Flare Blitz** attack. This caused an explosion, blowing away what was left of the mist and covered the field in smoke.

Slowly but surely the smoke cleared and it showed Registeel barely standing up near Ash facing Arcanine who was standing their also bruised and panting but not as badly as his opponent. Brandon knew that his Pokémon was on his last legs and that this attack would require the last of his energy. He let a small smile which didn't go unnoticed by Ash as Brandon knew he lost the match but he wanted to attempt one final move to try and defeat at least one of Ash's Pokémon.

"Let's finish this!" replied both trainers in unison.

"Full power **Hyper Beam**!"

"Full power **Overheat**!"

As each trainer called out their respective attacks both Pokémon gathered all their energy to launch their respective attack. After a few moments of charging up, Registeel released a yellow beam of energy surrounded by orange spiraling streaks while Arcanine released a white beam of fire energy surrounded by red spiraling streaks.

Both attacks quickly made their way mid field and collided with one another. Both attacks struggled for dominance pushing back and fourth for a few seconds until Arcanine let out a loud roar and increased the power of his attack. **Overheat** increased in power, size and ferocity and immediately started to push back the **Hyper Beam** until it reached Registeel and engulfed him in searing hot flames.

A small explosion then happened covering Registeel in smoke. Everyone waited to see if the legendary golem Pokémon survived that intense attack. Once the dust and smoke settled, Registeel was seen lying on his back with burnt marks all over his body.

The referee examined the Pokémon for a few short moments before he shouted "REGISTEEL IS UNABLE TO BATTLE! ARCANINE WINS! THE VICTOR OF THIS MATCH IS ASH KETCHUM OF PALLET TOWN AND HE WILL BE MOVING ONTO THE SECOND MATCH OF THE PRELIMINARY ROUND!"

 **"Amazing! Ash Ketchum has defeated the Pyramid King of the Kanto Battle Frontier and all his legendary Pokémon in a clean sweep. Let's give it up for Ash and we can expect some great stuff from this young man in this tournament!"**

Brandon recalled his Pokémon and thanked him for all the hard work he put into this battle. Ash had walked up to Arcanine and petted him before recalling him back into his poke ball while also thanking him. Both trainers walked up to the center of the battlefield and shook hands. "I must say Ash. You have grown quite strong and you have found your own unique battling-style. I look forward to battling you in the future."

"Thank you for the kind words Brandon and I look forward to battling you as well."

"Now win the whole tournament Ash. I don't want you losing any battle now that you have defeated me."

"Don't worry Brandon. I plan to win this whole tournament and the title." Ash replied in a confident yet calm tone.

Both trainers then waved to the crowd before they made their way back out the stadium via their respective paths to the locker room. In said locker room, Ash was greeted with a warm welcome from Cynthia and the rest of the champions. Cynthia immediately jumped into Ash's embrace and kissed in passionately for a few seconds before letting go.

All the other champions looked sort of shocked at the boldness of the Sinnoh Champion but they then just gave a warm smile to the loving couple.

"That was an amazing battle Ash. I can't believe you took out Brandon and his legendary golems so easily." Said Cynthia after she let go of Ash but still held onto his arm.

"Thanks Cynthia. I guess my training in Mt. Silver has paid off."

"No kidding Ash. Your training on Mt. Silver has got to be the most intensive training I have ever seen." Said Gold.

Steven then said "I must say, that was very impressive Ash. I look forward to battling you."

"I second that. Your ability to come up with a strategy and think on your feet is second to none." Said Lance as he joined in on the conversation.

"Thanks everyone. I appreciate all the kind words and I look forward to battling you all in the future."

The group continued to talk to each other for a few minutes before the champions dispersed and went to do their own thing while Ash, Cynthia and Pikachu made their way out of the locker room and walked towards the door of the stadium.

Soon, however, Ash was met with an unfriendly sight. He saw the group of people he never wanted to talk or associate with walking towards him. He quickly pulled Cynthia to walk in another direction hoping to avoid them and having them reopen up old wounds.

Cynthia noticed what was going on and didn't hesitate to walk with him but before they could be lost in a crowd of people, one of the people from the group of traitors called out his name "ASH!" shouted Brock.

This caused the raven-haired man to freeze in his tracks and lower his gaze so that his hair was covering his eyes in a shadow while rage started to fill him as well as Pikachu who had electricity sparking from his cheeks.

Cynthia then turned towards her love and saw his expression and placed a comforting hand on his shoulders. The group then reached the couple and Brock then stepped up and started to talk "Ash. I don't know what to say right now and I'm not even sure if this will mean anything to you but…I'm really sorry Ash. I'm sorry I didn't side with you when you needed us the most. I always treated you like my little brother but I didn't stand by you during your time of crisis when you."

Just as he was about to continue Dawn stepped in and continued their sincere apology (Max, May and Misty not included in their sincerity). "What were sorry for the most Ash is for breaking your trust. You have risked your life countless times in saving the world and our lives and we repaid you in the worst way possible. I'm not sure why we even did what we did all those years ago and I'm sure no reason will ever be good enough to justify our actions but I really hope you accept our apology."

During this time, Ash seemed to have a calm expression on his face but inside he was fighting a brutal war. Fighting within him was his rage, hatred and pain battling against his kind, gentle and forgiving half.

'Brock…Dawn. They seem like their truly sorry. Should I forgive them?' said his gentle side.

 **'Are you fucking kidding me? You should never forgive these traitors! Did you already forget the immense pain and loneliness they made you feel when they cast you away?'** his dark half said with malic in his voice

'No but…that helped me do better for everyone in the world. In a sense if they didn't betray me then maybe I wouldn't have accomplished everything all I have done now?'

 **'Do you really think that? All the time on your journey you encountered criminal organizations and demolished them. If all this didn't happen, you still would have accomplished everything you have currently and wouldn't have to go through the pain they gave you! They should never be forgiven for their crimes!'**

'But don't they deserve a second chance? Sure don't give them your trust but they should be given the chance at redemption.'

Ash was broken from his internal struggle when he heard the other 3 traitors talk and say their apology but they didn't seem sincere about it at all.

"Yeah, what they said." Replied Max, May and Misty in unison but rather then having guilt and regret in their voice, they had some hint of malice and envy.

Brock then turned his head and glared at the trio "Really? That's all you 3 have to say?"

Max then said "What more do you want us to say Brock? I mean you guys said everything that needed to be said."

May then stepped up and said "Yeah and besides, its not that big of a deal now right? I mean everything worked out in the end so we should just forget it and just move on."

"I second that. Plus, Ash I wanted to ask you? Are you seeing anyone?" asked a curious Misty.

This statement caused Cynthia to glare at the redhead and was fuming with rage not only at the water Pokémon trainer but at the Maple siblings for their audacity to pretend that this was never a big deal.

At this point, any good conscience within Ash had escaped and his rage and hatred had won out as he turned around and sent a vicious death glare to the group that caused them to cower at the frightening sight and shiver as they thought they were staring at death itself.

Brock and Dawn were also surprised by their statement and spoke before Ash had a chance to open his mouth to release his anger "I can't believe you 3. After we made a mistake this big and caused a friend so much pain and broke his trust something he never would have done to us, you say its no big deal. I can't believe I ever called you 3 my friends especially you Misty. From now on you 3 aren't my friends."

"I may not have known Ash the longest but I sure as hell don't think this as such a small deal. I can't even fathom what Ash went through after all these years and I know what we did is something that can't be forgiven but I will spend the rest of my life trying to hopefully make it up to him. From now on I'm never calling people like you my friends again!" replied Dawn who had tears of anger and determination in her eyes.

Too say the other 3 were shocked was an understatement but Ash, Pikachu and Cynthia were surprised even more as they never expected all this to happen.

Ash although almost touched by the words said by Brock and Dawn, his anger and hatred still reigned supreme as he pushed aside all thoughts of giving a second chance. Instead he just wanted to get out of here and just get away from the people who had caused him pain. " **If any of you think I will ever forgive you for what you did to me then you are WRONG! I would never forgive backstabbers like you guys! Now leave my sight. I never want to see your faces for the rest of my life.** " Said Ash in a deep malicious tone that emphasized how serious the words that left his mouth were.

Brock and Dawn were hoping that they may get a second chance but they were expecting this reaction but determination still burned within them as they still wanted to gain his forgiveness. The other 3 growled at the statement as they were filled with anger due to arrogance. The man before them caused them to lose 2 close friends and they were in a sense humiliated in front of many people who were watching the argument going on but unsure of specific details.

Ash then turned and grabbed Cynthia's hand while Pikachu was still sitting on his left shoulder filled with rage. The trio left the stadium and started to walk around while Brock and Dawn left together to put together their thoughts on how they were going to try and redeem themselves in the raven-haired man's eyes. The other 3 just stood there for a while letting everything sink in before they left for their room in the Pokémon center in silence contemplating over their thoughts.

Back with Ash, the trio just kept walking together in silence until they eventually came across a park near the back of the stadium a bit far right of the castle like structure. The park had all sorts of flowers booming everywhere, with several ponds sparkling in the sunlight along with several benches laid out near them. Cynthia grabbed Ash's hand which caught him by surprise by a little bit and eventually he was dragged to a bench that stood beside a medium sized tree and a large pond with several lilies. Many children and families could be seen on the other side of the pond in a small clearing surrounded by different flowers, having a great time enjoying themselves.

They sat in a moment of silence before it was broken by Cynthia "Ash…do you want to talk?" Although she wanted to comfort the man she loved, she was never good at this sort of thing and didn't know how to approach the situation.

Ash just sighed and replied "I just don't know anything right now Cynthia. I mean Brock and Dawn really seemed guilty about what they did and they were sincere when they asked for forgiveness. But those other 3, I can't believe they think this wasn't a big deal. Am I really nothing to them, after all I did for them. Is it because of me that they betrayed me. Did I do something wrong towards them to make them act like this? Do I deserve any friends at all?" Before Ash could continue his ranting, Cynthia crashed her lips onto his trying to break him from his thoughts and self-doubts.

They kissed for a while before breaking apart for air. Cynthia then started to speak her mind "Ash please never say that. You deserve friends, true friends that would help you in the time of need. Also you never did anything wrong towards them."

"Then why did they do this to me? WHY?!" shouted Ash.

This startled Cynthia a bit but she regained her bearings and said "Listen Ash, I may not know why they did this. It could have been because they were selfish and scared or because they were jealous of you but one things for certain, they don't deserve you as a friend. And, honestly you don't need those traitors. You have many friends all around you who would stick by you no matter what. Me, Pikachu, Scott, Gary, Professor Oak, all the regional champions, all your Pokémon and then some! We are all here for you Ash and we will never betray you and always stick by your side."

"Really…" asked an uncertain Ash. Although throughout the 6 years, Ash had never broken down thinking that he had to be strong for his Pokémon and not show any sign of weakness but thankfully he didn't care now that he was with the love of his life. He felt so vulnerable right now but thankfully Cynthia was here to protect him and repair the damage that had been done to his heart, mind and soul.

"Yes Ash." Replied Cynthia in a very reassuring tone. "Although, they don't deserve your forgiveness I think you should consider giving Brock and Dawn a chance of redeeming themselves. They did seem sincere in their apology and felt guilty of how they had backstabbed you. But enough about that, just know everyone is here for you Ash. I'm here for you and I always will be. I love you." Said Cynthia as she brought the young man in a loving embrace and basically smothered his face in her incredible mounds.

Ash sobbed slightly in Cynthia's embrace before he brought his head up and wiped away his tears before he finally spoke up "Thank you so much Cynthia. I don't know what I would do without you. I can never know how you can love someone like me but thank you. I love you so much." This was all that need to be said before they closed the gap between each other and engaged in a passionate kiss.

Slowly Ash's tongue poked the blonde beauty's bottom lip desperately asking for entrance into her mouth. Cynthia quickly obliged before they began an all out tongue war, increasing the intensity of their kiss. One of the Sinnoh champion's hands held the back of Ash's head while the other hand roamed the back of his body feeling his incredible muscles through his shirt. Meanwhile, Ash's hands were roaming Cynthia's body, exploring her voluptuous figure. Eventually one of Cynthia's hands gently grabbed Ash's hand and led him towards her breast.

The raven-haired man didn't even process what was going on as his hand grabbed one of her mounds and gave them a soft squeeze feeling the softness of her features. The squeeze caused Cynthia to let out a moan in the kiss due to the high sensitivity of her breasts. Eventually, the need for air became too great as they parted lips and brought their respective hands down to their sides while also healthy red blushes appeared on their faces due to the heavy make-out session they just had.

"That…was…amazing!" said a flushed Cynthia.

"Touché."

After a moment they stared into each other's eyes as a comfortable silence enveloped them. Ash soon broke this silence as he asked "So…about our date tonight. I'll pick you up at your hotel room at 7:00 p.m. sharp."

This caused Cynthia to giggle before a warm smile made its way to her face. She honestly didn't think he would remember about their date after what just happened and didn't mind having to wait but she immediately agreed when Ash asked this question. "That's perfect Ash. I'll be ready."

When Cynthia said that, Ash gave her a quick hug before he started to turn around and walk away.

"Where are you going Ash?"

"I just got to take care of some things. Don't worry I'll be ready. Well see you later Cynthia!" said Ash before he started walking away.

"Okay see you soon."

Both trainers parted ways as they were left alone with their thoughts with the exception of Pikachu being with Ash. They were both lost in thought wondering at how this date would turn out.

Ash had quickly made contact with Scott and asked him about the best restaurant in the city as he wanted this date to be as good as possible. Scott told him that the best place to eat was the 7-star restaurant called ' **Bonum Cibus** '. Ash then proceeded to tell Scott about his date with Cynthia and how he wanted to give her the best time possible for everything she has done for him.

Scott then told Ash that this restaurant was famous around the world and it took years get a spot in line as there was a huge waiting list but thankfully due to Scott's high contacts, he managed to get them a booking for 8:00 p.m. for today. The raven-haired man thanked Scott for all this help before he started to plan out the rest of his date before he remembered what the date was and the event that would be happening at the large lake he was living near. Ash grew a wide smirk as he planned out his date and hopefully he would fill Cynthia with happiness and joy.

After he had everything planned out, made sure that he had a suit picked out after a trip to his hotel room and confirmed his booking in the restaurant, all he had to do was figure out how to kill time since he still had few hours before their date would even begin so he decided to go back to the clearing to train with his Pokémon.

 ** _After some intense training, Ash showered and got himself ready as he stood in front of the mirror with out Pikachu. 6:50 p.m….._**

Ash stood in front of the mirror wearing a pitch-black suit with a turquoise dress shirt underneath with a plain white tie resting on top. He wore black dress shoes and his raven-hair was shining in the light thanks to some gel that he had put on.

In Ash's mind all thoughts were racing as he was very nervous about his first date with the first and only woman he'll ever love. 'I hope I look good enough. I wonder if Cynthia will like this suit. How will our date go? I hope I don't mess up or embarrass myself. Should I act very formal? What should I talk about with her? I hope she likes everything I have planned for her. Wait…Cynthia loves me…so I shouldn't be nervous around her. It might make the situation even more awkward. Maybe I should just act like myself. That's what she loves about me right? Yeah…I think I'll just try to act normal…with some formality squeezed in there.'

Ash then looked at his watch and saw that in a few minutes it will be 7:00 p.m. "Well, time to go. I hope everything goes well today." So he got everything he needed and left his hotel room and left to get Cynthia whose room was right beside his.

He made his way towards her suite and stood in front of the door for a few seconds and took a deep breath calming all of his nerves as he relaxed and put a smile on his face. He knocked on the door a few times and soon heard footsteps approaching the door from the other side. Ash waited in anticipation and slowly the door opened revealing Cynthia in all her glory.

When the door opened fully, Ash's jaw dropped to the ground. Stood before him was quite literally the most beautiful woman he has ever seen and probably the entire world would agree. Cynthia wore a strapless, scarlet red dress which went all the way down to her ankles. The dress had a V shape opening where her breasts were covered which exposed a good amount of her cleavage which left some imagination for Ash. The dress had a small diamond shaped opening over her belly which showed off her abs which were partly visible thanks to some of her intense training that she does with her Pokémon. Some wavy lines went around the waist part of her dress. The left side of her dress was open a bit below the legs which showed off the creamy pale skin of her long legs when she walked, while the right side was fully covered. To finish the look, she wore black high heels, while her long blonde hair flowed down freely partially held together with her 4 black tear-drop shaped hair pins. The most surprising thing was that she was wearing literally know make-up showing off her natural beauty.

Ash just stood their staring at her for a few seconds, taking in the magical sight before him before he stuttered out "B…Beautiful."

This caused Cynthia to blush matching the color of her cheeks to that of her dress. She returned the compliment "You look quite handsome yourself Ash."

This time it was Ash's turn to blush scarlet red as he slowly regained his composure and said "Thanks. W…well its time to go Cynthia." He reached out with his arm which she happily took as they made their way out the hotel and on to the streets. They were at first awkwardly silent not knowing how to start up a conversation and the fact that the few people on the street were gawking at them. The males were glaring at Ash with envy wondering how he managed to get such a beautiful woman, the Sinnoh-champion no less while the females were glaring at Cynthia thinking how she managed to get such a hunk of a man who was the very definition of handsome.

After, a few minutes of walking Ash asked "So…Cynthia. Do you want to take a walk to the park at the center of the city?"

"Sure Ash." They started walking at a normal pace towards the park with Cynthia's arm wrapped around Ash's. Both of them were still silent although it wasn't awkward as they were taking in the enormous city that seemed so in tune with nature. After, some time of walking the couple made it to the park which was pretty big considering it was in the center of the city but it was very beautiful. The sun was still visible in the sky but was nearing the end of its cycle for the day and would probably start setting in an hour or so.

Both of them sat on a bench sat on a bench that stood in front of a trio of fountains arranged in a triangle with each holding a statue of Sinnoh's creation trio on top. Cynthia then started up a conversation "So…Ash how is everyone back home. I mean in Pallet town."

"Oh they're great Cynthia. My mom, professor Oak and Gary were very happy since I came back and they plan on coming here soon hopefully before my third preliminary match."

"Oh that's wonderful! I can't wait to meet them."

"I'm sure you'll love them as much as they will love you."

"How can you be so sure?"

"What's not to love. Your perfect in every way." This compliment got Cynthia to blush.

"Flattery will get you no where mister."

This caused Ash to smirk "Well your cheeks beg to differ Cyn"

This caused her blush to deepen and also think 'Cyn huh. I kind of like that nickname. But you're not the only one who can give nicknames Ash.' "Oh Ashy. Since when did you become so perceptive?"

"I did learn a lot these past few years." Said Ash not minding the nickname he was given but in fact liking it mainly because it was Cynthia who gave to him.

The couple sat their and talked for a while before it was 7:50 p.m. Ash noticed the time and got up from his seat as he gave Cynthia a hand to. "Its time to eat Cynthia let's go."

"So where are we going?"

"You'll see."

"Oh come one. A little hint."

"Nope."

"Meanie." Said Cynthia while mock-pouting which caused Ash to let out a small chuckle relishing seeing this side of Cynthia and also thinking who unbelievably adorable Cynthia looked when pouting.

After they walked for 5 minutes, the couple came across a large restaurant that looked like a humongous mansion with huge letters hanging at the top which read " **Bonum Cibus** " along with 7 golden stars with shining diamonds in the middle that went across on top of the name of the restaurant.

Cynthia gawked at the sight not believing that they were at one of the most famous restaurants in the entire world. "Are…we…eating here Ash? How in the world did you get a seat here? The waiting list is like a couple years at least."

This caused Ash to scratch the back of his head nervously "Well a friend got a seat for us. Anyway let's go inside and have a wonderful time."

As soon as both of them stepped into the restaurant both of them were astounded by how luxurious the place looked. A red carpet adorned the floor with sever crystal chandeliers hanged from the ceiling. A many sets of decorated pillars went along the perimeter of the room they were in while 4 white colored stairs with black carpets covering the mid-section each individually stood on each side of the wall. There were several receptionist desks near the entrance where the couple stood, all of them made out of expensive mahogany wood. They walked up to the receptionist who greeted them "Hello and welcome to **Bonum Cibus**! One of the finest restaurants in the world. Now do you have a booking for today?"

Ash then replied with "Yes we have a booking for today at 8:00 p.m. It was made by a person named Scott Enishida who probably booked it under Ash Ketchum."

"Okay sir, let me double check." Said the receptionist as Cynthia was lost in her thoughts.

'Scott booked this for us? Wow…he really must owe Ash a lot for us to be able to get a spot in this hotel. I can't believe Ash is trying so hard for me on our first date. I love you so much Ash. More then words can describe'

After, a few moments, the receptionist looked up with a mild surprised look on his face "Yes sir, you have a booking for today although I must say I'm quite surprised that the booking was made today and you were given a spot today. However, considering it was Mr. Enishida who booked a place here, I'm not surprised. Just so you know sir, your meal is free today. Everything is being covered under Mr. Enishida's name."

Ash and Cynthia both were stunned to hear that their meal costs were being covered by Scott. After overcoming their shock Ash said "That's very surprising. I never expected Scott to do that. I should thank him later."

"Yes…anyways…I'll show you two to your tables."

The two nodded at him before they followed the man through the tables on the first floor. They went up the stairs that were at the very back of the room to the upper floor of the restaurant as they were seated taken to a large balcony that held the VIP tables. There were only 5 tables yet all of them were empty which was very surprising. The receptionist sat them down in the center mahogany table which was covered in an expensive silver silk while a large crystal diamond stood in the center with a small flame within the crystal which gave off a very romantic atmosphere. "This is your table…Sir…Madame. Here are the menus. The waiter will be up in a second to get you some drinks before you order your meals."

Ash and Cynthia nodded at this before they looked at each other as Ash said "So Cynthia…I hope you like this place."

Cynthia smiled and said "I love this place Ash. The view here is astounding!" She turned her head to view the forest that stretched towards the mountains. The sun could be seen setting in the distance that gave off a vibrant array of rich yellow, orange and red colours of varying depth and textures that seemed to bathe the sky. The blonde champion then turned towards her love and said "Although, no matter where you would have taken me Ash I would have loved it. As long as I'm with you I don't care."

"The feeling is mutual. You are the only thing that matters to me."

The couple smiled at each other before they turned their heads towards the sun set and just got lost in its beauty. They didn't even notice the waiter that had come up to ask them for drinks. The waiter politely waited for them to take in the scenery as he was also entranced with the sight before him. After a few minutes had passed, the waiter cleared his throat. This immediately grabbed their attention as the man introduced himself. "Hello, Sir…Madame. I'll be your waiter for the evening. My name's Brian."

"Hello and thank you Brian." Said Ash and Cynthia in unison which caused both of them to look at each other with a slight tint of pink covering their faces.

The waiter lightly chuckled at this before he asked "So what drinks would you two like to start off the evening?"

They both pondered over this before Cynthia said "Some red wine please."

Ash then decided to try it out as well "I think I'll have the same."

"Very nice choices. I will be back in a few minutes with your drinks and will take your order then."

With that said, the waiter bowed and left while the Sinnoh champion and the raven-haired man simply smiled at each other before they picked up the menus and started to look for the food they would like to eat today.

The duo looked over the menus for a while before the waiter returned with two wine glasses filled with a crimson coloured liquid that seemed to be shining brightly almost making it look like liquid ruby thanks to the sunset, along with a red wine bottle. He set the glasses and the bottle properly on the table before taking their order "Have you decided what to order?" They both nodded in response before they started saying what they would like to eat tonight.

Cynthia said "I would like a Gui Cuon please."

Ash then said "I would like a Fajitas please."

"Ahh. Excellent choices. Your orders shall be ready in about 20-30 minutes. If you need any thing, please press the red button on the side of the table and I will be immediately come to your service."

This caused them to look at the side of the table and noticed a small metal box hanging on the side with a red button in the middle. They both nodded before thanking him and handing back the menus to him as they currently had no use of it.

Cynthia and Ash talked about all sorts of topics throughout their time waiting for their food to come and they enjoyed each others company quite a lot. Also the fact that they were the only ones in the vicinity as the other 4 tables were empty also helped. During their time talking, they shared many personal things with each other. Eventually, their meal arrived which they happily ate, relishing the delicious taste of the food they were served. Surprisingly though, unlike many fancy restaurants where they serve high quality food in low amounts, this place served in both fine quality and quantity.

They both ate their meal quietly, occasionally making small talk with each other. Before they knew it, they were done eating and they called Brian so that they may ask for desert. When the waiter arrived he asked "Is their anything you two need?"

Cynthia then spoke up "Well since we were done our meal, we were hoping to order some desert but were not sure what to order. Do you have any suggestions?"

Brian pondered on his thoughts for a few seconds before he made his recommendation "Well I highly recommend the Strawberry cheese cake. They are extremely delicious and are truly one of a kind."

This caused her to smile as she said "Okay then we'll take that."

As the waiter left, Ash turned his gaze towards his girlfriend as he said "I hope your having a good time Cynthia."

"Oh I am Ash. This has been amazing. I don't know how this night could get any better."

"Oh don't worry it will Cynthia. I still have a little surprise to show you."

"A surprise what is it?"

"You'll have to wait and see." Replied Ash with a wink.

This caused the blonde beauty to sigh as she knew there was no way she was going to get the answer out of Ash so she just decided to push the thought to the back of her head for know and just focus on enjoying their date until the surprise is revealed.

Eventually the desert came and they were both astounded with the taste of the strawberry cheese cake. It was literally the best thing they have ever tasted and they couldn't help themselves feeling like they were in heaven with the blissful feeling they would get whenever they ate a small piece of the cake. After enjoying their cake to the fullest and savouring every single bite, the couple left the hotel but not before thanking the waiter for his excellent services while Ash gave him a hefty 2000 poke dollar tip.

Both of them walked through the somewhat quite streets of the city viewing the beautiful night sky as the sun had already set for the day. While they were walking they once again received a few glares of jealousy and envy from both males and females however this went unnoticed by the couple as they were lost in their conversation. Eventually Ash had led her to walk with him towards the entrance of the forest on the left side of the stadium which would lead them towards where Ash was training and living.

When they reached the entrance Ash said "Cynthia. Its time for your surprise."

This caused Cynthia's mouth to widen in glee as she jumped a little excited for what her surprise might be. Ash let out a small chuckled seeing Cynthia's excitement and her child like nature that she never got the chance to show due to her position and figure as a role-model. Thankfully both of them had mentally prepared themselves for this date with the right mindset on just acting like themselves as they both knew that's what the other liked the most rather then acting like something you're not. "What's my surprise?! What is it? What is it?"

"Relax Cynthia. Now I'm going to cover your eyes and I'll lead you to where your surprise okay?"

"Okay!" She replied right away excited to see her surprise and also fully trusting Ash.

Ash gently covered her eyes with his hands and led her through the forest towards the large clearing with the lone tree and large lake. After quite a while of walking and a few questions from Cynthia that ran along the lines of "Are we there yet?" or "What's the surprise?". When they finally made it to the clearing the raven-haired man guided Cynthia to the lake standing a few metres from the edge.

Ash took a quick glance at his watch and saw that in 5 minutes nature's show was going to start so he said "Your surprise will be here in 5 minutes. So until then I'll keep your eyes covered."

"Awww. I can't wait any longer this is taking forever." Said a irritated blonde champion who pouted and crossed her hands in front of her.

Ash chuckled at his girlfriend's theatrics and said "Don't worry Cyn. Only a few more minutes. I promise it will be worth it."

Cynthia reluctantly agreed and patiently waited allowing a soothing silence to fill the air as she felt the cool breeze of the evening blow her blonde hair and gently touching her skin. Eventually she heard a few humming sounds and an extremely nice melody that filled the air. She then noticed Ash's hands moving away from her eyes as she heard him say "Okay open your eyes now Cynthia."

She complied and slowly fluttered her eyes open and the sight that filled her eyes completely stunned her. Many Volbeat and Illumise were flying around in the night sky above the sparkling lake water while their bodies were glowing golden. They seemed to be releasing some type of gold coloured powder which seemed to disperse after a few seconds and this only added to the beauty of the show that was put on in front of them. Many Swanna pairs were dancing with each other while swimming with each other occasionally making heart shapes with their necks. Surskit, were gliding flawlessly across the water showing off an amazing skill and grace. Many Kricketune, Roselia and Roserade were singing while standing around the edge of the beautiful body of water while Ash's Manaphy was standing on top of Blastoise who was swimming in the center of the lake while singing in his beautiful voice. Finally many water type Pokémon who were in the water shot out small water gun attacks which eventually dispersed and made the evening sky sparkle when some water droplets fell back to the ground.

This sight mesmerised Cynthia as she was just speechless with the amazing beauty of the dancing, singling and the light show that was going on. Ash was also enjoying the show although he wasn't as surprised at the show as he has seen it once before when he came to this island a few days ago but he was surprised when he saw Manaphy participating in this event.

As the show finally seemed to be ending Cynthia managed to stutter out "That…was…breathtaking Ash. You really gave me a surprise."

"I'm glad you liked it Cynthia." Said the raven-haired man with a toothy-grin.

"Like…more like loved it. You really gave me the best date possible Ash."

"Thanks Cynthia, although I do have many more planned in the future which you may like."

"Very true but this one will always hold a special place in my heart since it was our first."

"Yeah I guess so."

A comfortable silence filled the air as Cynthia rested her head on Ash's shoulders while he rested his head on top of hers. Ash then decided it was time he told her the last piece of information he needed to let her know.

"Cynthia, there is something I need to tell you." Said Ash as he gently cupped the Sinnoh champions chin so he could turn her head towards him.

They both stared at each other into the eye as she said "What is it Ash?"

"Well it has to do with the fact that I'm an aura guardian and aura master. You see the way we fall in love is somewhat different then regular people. Regular people fall in and out of love with different people. However, this is not the case with people like me. You see when we fall in love with someone, its forever. We only fall in love with one person and we treasure that person in our heart and only love them until death and beyond. It's the greatest blessing and most terrible curse for us."

Cynthia was shocked to hear this as in all the time she had researched aura users, she never heard about this. She had listened closely to what he was saying and couldn't help but feel joy upon hearing the words come out of his mouth but she got confused at his last sentence. "What do you mean Ash?"

"Well…it's a blessing because we will be entirely devoted in our love for that person. There is no chance of us looking towards another man or woman or even think of cheating on that person. We would also protect that person with our lives and him or her above all else and do anything to make them happy. However, this gift is of undying and devoted love is like a double edged sword. Its like a curse because the person we love might not love us back or he/she could be dead or they might love someone else. If this was the case we would never be able to move on. The reason I'm telling you this is because in my perspective, I'm eternally bonded to you, sort of like I'm already married to you but our bond goes beyond marriage."

"Ash…I'm so happy to hear that. Although, I have to say that its just not from your perspective Ash. I love you and you only. That will never change. I will be just as if note more devoted to you as you will be to me. So…in a sense you and I both basically think we're married and eternally bonded to each other."

These words gave Ash tremendous amounts of happiness as although he didn't suspect nor doubt Cynthia's love for him, a part of him was scared that she wouldn't be ready for that type of commitment. Out of pure joy, both of them crashed their lips into each other as they put immense passion into the kiss. Both of them sucked on the others lips savoring their taste as it seemed more delicious then any food or desert they had ever eaten.

Eventually, both their tongues met once they both opened their mouths a little. Their tongues battled one another but they just couldn't force the other into submission which showed that they both held equal love for each other. The ferocity and intensity of the clashing caused them both to moan into each other's mouths sending shivers of pleasure all throughout their bodies.

After, a few minutes, their kiss ended and they were panting not only because they were running low on their oxygen supply but because they poured their love into the lip-lock and tongue clash.

"I love you so much Cynthia." Said Ash as he stared into Cynthia's silver colored eyes and only saw his own reflection.

"I love you more Ash." Said Cynthia as she stared into his chocolate brown eyes and saw everlasting lover for her.

They were just lost in each other until Manaphy's voice suddenly broke them out of their thoughts. "Papa. Is she going to become my mama?"

Both adults had turned towards the legendary Pokémon who had the heart and mind of a child. Ash smiled at his 'son' in all sense of the word. "Yes Manaphy. Cynthia is going to be your mama from now on."

This caused Cynthia to blush furiously because in a sense, she had become a mother while Ash was a father. She started to imagine what her and Ash's children look like in the future. A bunch of little Cynthia's and Ash's running around a medium-large sized house playing around and doing what not.

Before she could day-dream any further, Manaphy had jumped into Cynthia's embrace and held onto her which had broken her away from her thoughts. Manaphy then said "Mama! I love you."

This caused Cynthia to smile at the child like legendary Pokémon as she returned the hug and said "I love you too my sweet Manaphy."

Ash heard this and also smiled as he brought one arm around her and held onto her shoulder before pulling her closer to him. She rested her head on his shoulder while silently petting Manaphy which he was enjoying quite a bit if his cooing was any indication.

The loving couple both enjoyed each other's warmth as a comfortable silence filled the air. They mainly had one thought on their minds. 'What does the future hold?'

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE PLEASE READ:**

 **1** **st** **\- Please visit poll that I have up right now so I may figure out what major story to do next after I finish this one. Current results:**

 **Pokémon-Ash's journery from the beginning to the end- 16**

 **Yu-gi-oh Gx- Jaden's journey from duel academy to beyond- 3**

 **Fairy Tail-Natsu's journey from being born to becoming the strongest mage and eliminating evil- 0**

 **Crossover- Fairy tail and Pokémon (Similar yet very different to "The Fairy Contender")- 0**

 **2** **nd** **\- If you would like to see a specific Pokémon in battle based off of the list I posted in Chapter two please let me now in the Review section. Tell me which Pokémon you would like to see and based on popularity I'll include those in battle as not all of them will be able to fight. Here is the list again for all us lazy folks: (All of Ash's Pokémon are in their final evolved state other then Pikachu): Pikachu, Lucario, Kanto starters, Johto starters, Hoenn, starters, Sinnoh starters, Unova starters, Greninja, Pideot, Arcanine, Ninetails, Alakazam, Rapidash, Gengar, Muk, Steelix, Rhyperior, Electivire, Magmortar, Tauros, Gyarados, Lapras, all of the Eeveelutions, Snorlax, Dragonite, Ampharos, Scizor, Heracross, Donphan, Tyranitar, Swellow, Gardevoir, Gallade, Aggron, Manectric, Roserade, Flygon, Altaria, Crawdaunt, Milotic, Absol, Glalie, Froslass, Salamence, Metagross, Staraptor, Floatzel, Honchcrow, Garchomp, a red Drapion, Weavile, Gliscor, Togekiss, Unfezant, Gigalith, Seismitoad, Throh, Sawk, Scolipede, Krookodile with shades, Zoroark, Reuniclus, Elektross, Chandelure, Haxorus, Meinshao, Druddigon, Braviary, Bouffalant, Hydreigon, Volcarona, Pyroar, Talonflame, Noivern, Goodra, Hawlucha, and all the fossil Pokémon from every region**

 **3** **rd** **\- Please let me know if the battle was intense and long enough for your guy's liking in the review section. Based on your guy's suggestion, I'll change up my battles to hopefully make them more enjoyable to read.**

 **4** **th** **\- Just give me good reviews in general on how to improve this story or give me any ideas you guys might want in the other big fanfic projects I might be doing. Currently it seems like Pokémon is winning but that may or may not change. I would love to hear your guy's ideas and PM me if you do not wish to say them in the reviews.**

 **Once again, big shout out to ChelseaFCBlues and master-didact who are helping me developing the plot line for my next major Pokémon fanfic.**

 **Time to end off this chapter with this line:**

 **Please review the chapter, and give feedback. Flames will be ignored while constructive criticism will be taken and incorporated into story if possible. Thanks for everything and Peace** **J**


	6. Unparalleled Rage

**Chapter 6: Unparalleled Rage**

 **Note: I do not own Pokémon. Pokémon is owned by Nintendo and I in no way shape or form, claim in any way that I own Pokémon with this story. This story is purely made up for entertainment purposes.**

"Speech with voice"

" _Speaking with telepathy or aura bond_ "

'Thoughts'

 **"Announcer for tournament"**

 **MAKE SURE TO READ THE NOTES AT THE BOTTOM AND VISIT THE POLL I HAVE SET UP!**

 **Chapter summary: Ash fights his second match; wins; then trains; goes to fight his 3rd match; wins and then disaster strikes. Hope you like this chapter**

As the sun started to rise in the horizon, the light rays emitting from the big ball of gas, hit the world and made its way through the windows of a hotel and struck two figures peacefully sleeping.

Ash felt the sun's light hitting him and slowly fluttered his eyes open as his mind slowly awoke and started to take in his surroundings. He wasn't sleeping in the forest like usual but rather in a very comfy bed. He tried to move a little but felt something resting on his chest. Ash looked down and saw the peaceful sleeping face of the Sinnoh champion. Her blonde hair was spread out, some sitting under her while most of it was lying on top of Ash's toned body.

At first, Ash was confused as to what he was doing here, sleeping with Cynthia but then recalled that last night, Cynthia requested him to stay with her for the night and has such, the raven-haired trainer called out to Mewtwo who teleported them to her hotel suite. After, they had a very heavy make-out session, the couple had fallen asleep with Cynthia using Ash's chest as a pillow. A slight blush spread across Ash's cheeks as he recalled his memories but his attention soon refocused on the blonde beauty who was beginning to stir as her eyes fluttered open.

"Good morning, my goddess." Said Ash while kissing her forehead.

Cynthia managed to understand what he had said despite being in a sleepy state and this caused a tint of pink to spread to her cheeks before she replied "Good morning Ash."

"Man that was the best sleep I have had in ages. I think I'm going to need my new pillow from now on." Said Cynthia.

"No problem Cynthia. Now we better get up. I have to go to the Pokémon center and check when my next match is and who it is against."

Reluctantly, Cynthia let Ash out of her embrace and got up to head to the washroom. She started to miss the feeling of being warm, secure and loved in Ash's embrace but she knew she'll be feeling like this from now on. "Alright Ash. I'll get ready and then you can go in."

Ash nodded at this and watched Cynthia's retreating figure and blushed when she saw she was only wearing a loose white t-shirt and panties which apparently was her favourite pj's.

Both Cynthia and Ash finished their morning rituals and they headed into the cafeteria of the hotel to eat breakfast. After navigating through the hotel and reaching the cafeteria, the couple found all the regional champions happily chatting away while eating their breakfast. Deciding to join them, both of them grabbed a tray with bacon, eggs, toast and juice before sitting down at the table to which they were happily greeted.

"Hey Ash! Cynthia! Good morning!" greeted a hyper Gold.

"Good morning everyone!" said the couple in unison which went unnoticed by them but the other champions smiled at how cute that was.

They all greeted them as well and started chatting with the two as they had sat down and started eating their breakfast.

Eventually Diantha got curious "So Ash. Who are you battling today?"

"I have no idea. I planned on checking in the Pokémon center after breakfast."

Steven then joined in on the conversation "Well, then Ash do you mind if we join you? I doubt many of us has much to do since we will only start battling after the preliminaries are over and I really want to see more of your Pokémon in action."

"Sure thing Steven."

All of the other champions nodded at Steven's statement as they wanted to see more of Ash's skill in battling due to his amazing 3-0 victory against Brandon which is no easy feat in itself.

They all calmly ate their breakfast and had a light conversation before they all got up and head over to the Pokémon center. There weren't many people around the area but the few that were their noticed the regional champions and the overnight sensation, Ash Ketchum. The group gave their autographs and took a few pictures with their fans and enjoyed their time. After around 10 minutes, the group had made it into the Pokémon center to which they were greeted by Nurse Joy. "Welcome. Is their anything I may do for all of you today?"

"No thank you Nurse Joy. I'm just here to see my matchup for today." Replied Ash.

"Okay sure. Just head over to there." Said the Nurse while pointing to her left towards a large screen "You'll find your matchup for today on the screen."

The group nodded at this and made their way to the screen housing all the battles that will be taking place today based off of the winners of yesterday's preliminary matches. Ash scanned the board that was continuously scrolling down until he found his name and opponent.

"Hmm. Guess I'm against Barry in the Sinnoh stadium in a couple hours. This will be a fun match. I wonder how much better he has gotten."

"Wait isn't Barry that hyper kid from Twinleaf town?" asked Cynthia.

Ash chuckled at this remembering how Barry used to act. "Yeah. Last I saw him was during the Sinnoh league 6 years ago. I wonder how much he has changed. I'm looking forward to battling him."

"So what do you plan to do for the next couple hours?" asked Diantha.

"Well, I was thinking of getting in some training in with my Pokémon. I have been slacking as of late so I would like to catch up. Cynthia would you like to join me?"

"Sure Ash let's go."

The couple said their goodbyes to the regional champions who had decided to watch the matches of other trainers and scope out the competition and they knew that Ash preferred to train in private so they decided not to intervene.

Ash and Cynthia had made their way through the forest and stood in the empty clearing. A breeze flew bye causing Cynthia's hair to sway which had entranced Ash. Breaking from his trance like state after a few moments, Ash said "Okay time to call all my Pokémon here."

Cynthia nodded at this and was curious to see what her boyfriend planned on doing and she quickly got her answer. Ash had closed his eyes and was enveloped in a blue glow. After, a few moments a spherical pulse of aura energy spread throughout the nearby area signalling all of Ash's Pokémon to come over. In a few brief moments, all of Ash's Pokémon stood tall in the clearing awaiting instructions from their trainer.

"Alright, everyone for the next couple hours we are going to do endurance training. I want everyone to partner up in pairs and launch attacks each other and keep them up for as long as possible." Instructed Ash before he launched all of his legendary Pokémon to take part in the training as well.

All of the Pokémon nodded at his statement while Cynthia was amazed at the leadership Ash was displaying and got awestruck when he released all of his legendary Pokémon. Ash then said "Cynthia, why don't you release your Pokémon as well. They can get to know mine and will be able to train with each other."

She nodded in response and released her Pokémon all of which who were warmly welcomed by Ash's family. Cynthia then noticed Ash taking off his shirt and cloak, exposing his firm ripped and toned upper body causing her drool. "Ash what are you doing?"

Ash grinned back at her and said "I'm joining my Pokémon for training. I usually practice firing my aura sphere attacks. After, me and Lucario are going to spar together to improve our fighting skills."

"Wow! You mind teaching me how to fight soon? I want to spar alongside my Pokémon as well but the most I can do for now is just workout with them."

"No problem Cyn. For now, you can exercise or just watch us train. Your choice."

She nodded at this response and just sat down to watch him train as she wanted to see the intense training that he went on a day to day basis to reach the strength he has reached today.

The next 2 hours went by faster then Cynthia could imagine as she saw all of her and Ash's Pokémon working their hardest and increasing their endurance by constantly firing attacks at their battle partner. After the first 45 minutes, Ash had broken off his training of continuously firing aura spheres non-stop and went up to Lucario to spar and improve his fighting skills.

Cynthia could only watch in shock and amazement at the way trainer and Pokémon were seemingly dancing as their movement was so fluid. There was no wasted step, punch or kick. They fought with such ferocity yet such gracefulness that it entranced her and all she could focus on was them while the other Pokémon ignored them as they have seen the two spar for the past few years. Even though she already saw Ash fighting against Infernape an Lucario, she was still stunned at the amazing skill in combat they displayed.

Eventually, there was only 15 minutes till Ash match started so Cynthia called out to them to remind them. "Ash! There is 15 minutes' left till your match starts!"

All the Pokémon and Ash heard this and they broke off from their training. Ash turned around and nodded at this before he stood in the middle of all of his and Cynthia's Pokémon before he clasped his hands together and started to gather a lot of aura energy. Cynthia stood still, confused as to what was Ash doing. She quickly got her answer when the immense aura energy gathered in between his hands let out constant pulses of aura that spread throughout the clearing.

She noticed how all the Pokémon sighed in bliss as they felt all of their injuries healing and their energy returning. Cynthia also felt these pulses sooth her body and relax her entire body as it filled her with energy. After a minute or so, Ash stopped the pulses and said "Alright everyone, its time for the second match of the preliminaries. Today I'll be taking Rhyperior, Electivire, and Magmortar."

Although, many of the Pokémon frowned upon hearing that they weren't chosen to battle today, they knew that this competition was a very large one and they would eventually get the chance to battle. Once the got his 3 Pokémon that were battling today as well as all his legendary Pokémon except Mewtwo, into their respective poke balls, he walked over to Cynthia. She asked him "Ash what did you just do know? It felt so soothing and relaxing."

"Oh that. I just released healing aura pulses to restore my Pokémon's energy and heal any injuries they might have."

"Wow. You continue to impress me. So I guess those 3 will be your Pokémon you'll be battling with today?"

"Yep. Now I think its time we head over to the stadium. Mewtwo would you mind teleporting us to the Sinnoh stadium but outside of everyone else's view." Asked Ash.

Mewtwo who stood still in his cloak nodded his head before he rose his hand up before his eyes glowed as they disappeared into thin air. Beside the Sinnoh stadium outside the view of many people who were still entering to view the battle appeared, Ash, Cynthia, Pikachu, Lucario and Mewtwo in his cloak.

Cynthia then led the group through another entrance of the stadium as to avoid fans so he could get to his match on time. Eventually, Ash and Cynthia were standing in a white hall way where they were to got their own way. "Alright Ash. Give Barry a battle to remember. I'll be cheering you on."

"Thanks Cynthia. With you cheering me on, I can never lose."

She smiled at this and brought Ash for a passionate kiss. The couple continued kissing forgetting that they were in the presence of Ash's Pokémon. Mewtwo decided to do some teasing of his own and said " _Oh, get a room you two. You can screw each other then!_ "

This caused them to break from the kiss and glare at the genetic Pokémon. However, due to the fact that their faces were as red as a tomato caused the 3 Pokémon to laugh hard. Eventually, they all settled down before Ash and his Pokémon made his way to the locker room with 5 minutes' left to spare before the match was set to begin while Cynthia went to the VIP box only to mind many Elite four members and her fellow champions sitting there. They greeted the blonde beauty before sitting down and waiting in anticipation to see Ash display his incredible battling skills once again.

Meanwhile, in the locker room Ash just sat down and closed his eyes and started to meditate to get ready for his battle. Eventually he was called for his battle and he got up and made his way to the battle field. Loud cheers filled the stadium as the two trainers made their way to their respective trainer's box.

Barry and Ash got locked into a staring contest with each other before Barry finally broke off and said "Long time no see Ash!"

"No kidding Barry! I hope your stronger then the last time we met!"

"Of course I'm stronger! I have trained every second of every hour of every day for the past 6 years! Now you better give me a good battle otherwise I'm going to have to FINE YOU BIG TIME!"

Ash just chuckled at his statement "You haven't changed at all Barry! Now let's do this!"

The two trainers then looked at the referee signalling their chat was over and that he could start the match. "THIS IS THE SECOND PRELIMINARY MATCH OF THE CHAMPION'S TOURNAMENT. ON THE RED SIDE WE HAVE ASH KETCHUM OF PALLET TOWN. ON THE GREEN SIDE WE HAVE BARRY JUN OF TWINLEAF TOWN! THIS WILL BE A 3 ON 3 BATTLE AND SUBSTITUTIONS ARE ALLOWED. ALL BATTLE CLAUSES ARE IN EFFECT. NOW SPIN THE TWO WHEELS!"

Everyone turned their attention to either one of the 4 screens hanging above the stands on each side of the stadium. Eventually the spinners stopped. "BARRY WILL CHOOSE HIS POKÉMON FIRST AND WILL HAVE THE FIRST MOVE! THE BATTLE WILL BE TAKING PLACE ON A GRASS BATTLE FIELD! TRAINERS RELEASE YOUR POKÉMON!"

"Snorlax let's get going!" shouted Barry as he threw his poke ball.

"Rhyperior, lend me your power!"

Both Pokémon materialized on their respective trainer's side of the battlefield. "ALRIGHT THEN! BATTLE BEGIN!" shouted the referee.

"Snorlax let's start things of with a **Heavy Slam** attack!" ordered Barry. Snorlax quickly followed as his body was surrounded by a silvery glow as it started to run full force towards Rhyperior.

"Meet steel with steel Rhyperior. Use **Iron Tail**." The drill Pokémon complied as his tail glowed white before it seemed as if turned into pure steel.

Both Pokémon were racing towards each other, intending to use their full body weight into the attack. Snorlax turned a bit so that he would impact the rock type with his shoulders with his immense weight and momentum behind him. Meanwhile the rock type was running at full speed and just before he was about to hit Snorlax, Rhyperior did a spin to add more strength into his attack.

The two Pokémon collided mid field and attempted to over power each other. After a brief struggle, Rhyperior managed to gain dominance in the struggle and pushed the sleeping Pokémon backwards causing him to stumble a little.

Barry gritted his teeth at the immense strength of Ash's Rhyperior due to the fact that he was able to overpower Snorlax with his immense body weight behind his attack. "Alright Snorlax, let's try a **Focus Blast** attack!"

"Counter with **Stone Edge**!" replied Ash in a cool and calm tone.

The normal type formed a light blue sphere of fighting energy and launched it at Rhyperior. The rock type responded by slamming his light blue glowing arms in the ground causing several blue glowing pointed rocks to appear out of the ground. The pointed rocks made their way towards the oncoming **Focus Blast** and eventually both attacks collided. Initially the **Focus Blast** crushed through the first few blue glowing rocks but the attack eventually stopped as it ran out of energy.

The rocks then retreated back to the ground revealing a smirking Rhyperior who raised his hand and told Barry and Snorlax to bring it on. This caused Barry to get angry and shouted "Wipe that smirk off Rhyperior's face with a **Rollout** attack!"

"Block it." Calmly said Ash. This caused everyone to be surprised as the immense strength that seemed to be behind the **Rollout** attack may deal an insane amount of damage.

Eventually the rolling normal type collided with the rock type who had his arms out in front of him with his palm facing outwards ready to catch the seemingly massive bowling ball. The collision caused a blanket of dust and grass to envelop the two Pokémon. "Heh! Your getting careless Ash. No one can survive a full powered **Rollout** from Snorlax." Shouted a confident Barry.

"Don't count your victory just yet." Said Ash as the dust settled revealing a grinning Rhyperior who managed to stop the Snorlax in his tracks who was still curled up in a ball.

"But how?"

"You forget Barry. Rhyperior has insane defense capabilities. A rock type attack would do almost negligible damage to a rock and ground type Pokémon. And now, Snorlax is at Rhyperior's mercy."

"OH NO! SNORLAX GET OUT OF THEIR!"

"I don't think so. Rhyperior, use a dual **Hammer Arm**!" Immediately both arms of the rock-ground type glowed as it brought them down smacking the curled form of Snorlax with such immense force that it caused a crater to from where the Pokémon as standing.

"Now send Snorlax flying with a **Brick Break** attack!"

"Quick Snorlax use **Protect**!" shouted Barry in an desperate attempt to save his Pokémon from another super effective fighting type move. Luckily the normal type managed to hear the command and put up a blue-greenish protect barrier around himself in time. However, the force of power behind the attack managed to push Snorlax back creating a 20 metre gap between the two Pokémon.

"Snorlax time to use your **Hyper Beam** attack!"

"We'll meet that **Hyper Beam** with **Rock Wrecker!** "

Snorlax started charging an orange ball of energy in his mouth while Rhyperior started to gather bits of stone between his hands that eventually grew into a massive ball of rock surrounded by a red glow. Both Pokémon let lose their attacks after a few moments and soon enough they collided mid field. The moment the collision took place, an explosion occurred causing the field to be enveloped in smoke as bits of rock flew everywhere.

Ash decided to take advantage of this moment as he had trained his Pokémon to use specific moves even when recharging from such energy consuming attacks so that they weren't idly standing around. "While both of you are recharging, power up with **Rock Polish** and **Swords Dance**!" Ash's Pokémon quickly followed this order as his body was beginning to shine showing that he was increasing his speed and was then surrounded by a blue glow as he smashed his fists together.

Barry unfortunately didn't take advantage of the temporary time-out between the two Pokémon "Be on your guard Snorlax. When your energy is recharged, use **Earthquake**!"

Eventually the smoke cleared revealing the two Pokémon. After a few moments of staring Snorlax's feet glowed as it jumped up to follow through with his trainer's instructions.

Ash realized what Snorlax was about to do and quickly countered with his strategy "Quick Rhyperior, jump towards Snorlax to avoid **Earthquake** and hit him with your **Megahorn** attack!" The rock type followed through and jumped up and forwards towards the big normal type with incredible speed.

Barry was shocked to see how fast Rhyperior became and how easily it avoided his attack. Eventually Rhyperior collided against Snorlax with his attack causing the sleeping Pokémon to be flown into the air and land on the ground with a ground shaking thud. The normal type struggled to get up and after a minute or so, he had finally been able to but barely managed to stay standing on his shaking legs. Barry decided to ask Ash how Rhyperior managed to get so fast and strong "Hey Ash! How'd Rhyperior managed to get so fast and how was his attack so strong?"

"Well when the field was covered by smoke, Rhyperior used **Rock Polish** and **Swords Dance** to boost his stats."

Barry gritted his teeth as he saw that Snorlax was on his last legs and wouldn't be able to take another hit where as Rhyperior was fairing much better but was still visibly panting. So he decided to use the strongest attack in the normal type's arsenal in a last attempt to take out the fearsome rock type. "Snorlax its time to end this. Use **Double Edge** and **Giga Impact!** "

"If that's the way you want to play then so be it. Time to use your combo move Rhyperior! Attack with **Stone-Core-Strike!** "

Snorlax started to gather all of its remaining energy before he started charging towards his opponent while glowing yellow and then being surrounded with a purple veil with orange rotating streams of energy. Meanwhile Rhyperior's hands glowed whitish-blue while his horn elongated and glowed whitish-green signalling the use of **Hammer Arm** and **Megahorn**. The rock type was then surrounded by a red glow as he started to charge towards Snorlax while being surrounded by a yellow veil of energy and on top of that a purple veil of energy with rotating orange streams. This showed that the rock type was also using **Superpower, Skull Bash,** and finally **Giga Impact**.

Both titans raced towards each other causing the very ground to shake under the sheer power of the two attacks. Eventually the two attacks collided mid field as the two struggle to over power each other. The struggle lasted less then a second before Rhyperior managed to overpower Snorlax and charged him straight into the stadium wall causing some dust to fly and surround them. This collision caused a shockwave of power and a large sound to spread throughout the stadium as everyone in the stadium cringed at the hard impact. All of them could only feel sorry Snorlax as he was hit by that monstrous attack.

Once the dust settled, Snorlax could be seen imbedded in the stadium wall with swirls for eyes while Rhyperior was on his knees just a few feet away heavily panting as he seemed to be standing on his last legs.

The referee then shouted "SNORLAX IS UNABLE TO BATTLE! RHYPERIOR WINS! GREEN TRAINER, PLEASE SEND OUT YOUR NEXT POKÉMON!"

Barry recalled his Snorlax and thanked him for a job well done while Ash also did the same but also added a message through his aura. _"Thanks for all your effort Rhyperior. I know that last attack must have taken a lot out of you although I might have over did it a bit since Snorlax was already on his last legs."_

 _"Don't worry about it Ash. You know that going easy just isn't my style. I always give it my 110%."_

 _"Yeah you all do. Now take a nice long rest. You deserve it."_

"That was some combo move Ash! But don't think just because you got the first win of this match that your going to win. My next Pokémon will make sure of it! Heracross, let's get going!" shouted Barry.

"Less talk, more fight Barry. Electivire, lend me your power!"

"This time we'll take the lead. Electivire, let's start things off with a **Brick Break** attack!"

"Heracross, counter with your own **Brick Break** attack!"

Both Pokémon's fists glowed blue as they rushed at each other with dual **Brick Break** attacks. The two Pokémon ruthlessly attacked one another while also simultaneously blocking the other's attacks. Eventually they both managed to get a single attack in on each other's jaw causing the two to stumble backwards.

"Alright Heracross, use **Stone Edge**!" shouted Barry and Heracross immediately complied as he smashed both of his bluish-white glowing arms into the ground causing many large and sharp blue glowing rocks to appear out of the ground in a line. They quickly made their way to Electivire who stood their calmly waiting for instructions from his trainer.

"Dodge with **Double Team**!" said Ash in a calm tone. A second before a stone popped below the ground where Electivire was standing, almost a hundred copies of the electric type scattered across the battlefield.

"Alright time to turn the field to favour us. Use **Electric Terrain**!" The electric type and its copies seemingly littered yellow and blue electricity across the battlefield and in a few moments there was electricity sparking every few seconds around the battlefield.

Barry was confused as he wasn't sure what the attack did but was sure that it wasn't good news for him. "Heracross! Use our combo of **Bullet Seed** and **Pin Missile**!" The dual bug-fighting type followed as instructed and launched a rapid barrage of green seeds from his mouth while white missiles launched from his back and seemingly danced in the air as both attacks cut through all the double team copies. Eventually only one remained as the two attacks made their way to the thunderbolt Pokémon.

Ash smirked as he thought 'Time to use that technique again.' "Alright Electivire, time to use **Thunderbolt** and **Discharge** as a **Counter-Shield** to defend yourself!"

Many people were confused as to what **Counter-Shield** was but seeing how many new combo moves the young man seemingly had in his arsenal they grew curious as to see what this technique was going to do. Electivire got on his back and started to spin on his back almost like he was break-dancing while simultaneously releasing his two attacks which created a barrier of electricity that let neither of the two attacks from Heracross get through.

"Now use **Thunderbolt** Electivire!" The electric type listened to his trainer and launched a fairly large bolt of electricity towards Heracross.

"Heracross, block that attack with **Hidden Power**!" shouted Barry as Heracross quickly released multiple green-whitish balls of unknown energy which floated around the bug-fighting type for a while before they were launched towards the oncoming **Thunderbolt**.

Both attacks collided mid field but after a few seconds the **Thunderbolt** overpowered **Hidden Power** thanks to being a stronger attack as well as the power boost from **Electric Terrain**. Heracross got hit hard with the attack and it screeched in pain while being shocked for around 5 seconds. Once the attack died down, Heracross was shown to be on his knees with some static electricity occasionally sparking around his body signalling he was paralysed.

"Oh No! Heracross are you okay?"

The bug type turned to face his trainer and nodded his head showing his determination to fight for him.

"Alright then go in and use **Close Combat**!"

"Counter with a **Thunder and Fire Punch** back-to-back!"

Heracross launched himself while being surrounded by a red glow and Electivire ran towards his opponent with one fist crackling with electric energy while the other fist was engulfed in flames. The duo met mid-field as they once again started to let loose a barrage of punches and kicks like they did in the beginning with their **Brick Break** attacks.

Eventually paralysis kicked in which allowed Electivire to get in a **Fire Punch** directly into the single horn Pokémon's stomach causing him to go flying and land with a thud on Barry's side of the battlefield.

"Heracross, please get up! I know you can do it!" Upon hearing his trainer's call and encouraging words, the bug type managed to slowly wobble his way up into a standing position.

"I knew you could do it Heracross. Know let's end this with a full power **Megahorn** attack!"

Ash smirked at this as he had obtained the perfect opportunity to beat Heracross. The said bug-fighting type flew up into the air before his horn glowed a white-greenish color. He then launched himself at the Electric type using gravity and his flying speed to add more force and power behind the attack. Ash then said "Prepare to intercept."

Electivire bended his knees a little and brought his arms to his side bending them a little and prepared to intercept the attack. The bug type had made his way over to Electivire in a matter of seconds but just before he was about to collide, the electric type ducked down causing Heracross to continue forward and crash into the ground skidding a couple metres behind Electivire. The electric type then elongated his two tails and grabbed Heracross through the small dust cloud that had formed and brought him so that he hung a few feet from his face.

Both Ash and Electivire grinned as they knew Heracross would know be out of the match. "Full powered **Thunder**!"

Electivire complied and launched a large amount of electricity from his body which made its way to the bug type and shocked him causing him to screech from the intense pain.

"No Heracross!" shouted Barry in a voice full of concern for his Pokémon.

Eventually the attack died down and Electivire let go of the bug type as he dropped to the floor with swirls for eyes and the static electricity that was around the battle field faded away signalling the end of **Electric Terrain**. Meanwhile the electric type panted from all his release of power and constant hand to hand combat with his opponent. "HERACROSS IS UNABLE TO BATTLE! ELECTIVIRE WINS! GREEN TRAINER PLEASE SEND OUT YOUR NEXT POKÉMON!"

 **"Amazing Ash Ketchum as defeated another one of Barry's Pokémon while losing none of his Pokémon in the process. Will this be another clean 3-0 sweep for the Pallet town trainer?"**

Barry and Ash returned their respective Pokémon and thanked them for all the effort they put into the battle.

Barry then took out his strongest Pokémon's poke ball and said "Well you are my last hope. But I believe in you and we still can win this. Alright then Empoleon, let's get going!"

'Empoleon huh? Well then time to bring out my last Pokémon for this match.' Thought Ash before he launched his poke ball into the air "Magmortar, lend me your power!"

 **"What's this? Ash has chosen a fire type like Magmortar to go against a water type like Empoleon? What could he be thinking or does he have some sort of strategy up his sleeve? Looks like only time will tell."**

"ALRIGHT THEN! BATTLE BEGIN!"

"Empoleon let's start things of with **Water Pulse**!" The water type then formed a blue ball of water in his mouth and then launched it at the fire type.

"Counter that with **Flamethrower**!" Magmortar launched two streams of flames from his two cannon-like arms. The two streams soon combined into one big stream of hot flames as they made their way towards the oncoming water type attack.

Both attacks collided mid field causing the battlefield to be enveloped in mist. Barry didn't want to give Ash the chance to use the mist to his advantage so he quickly gave his orders before Ash could give his next order. "Empoleon, blow the mist away with **Drill Peck** and hit Magmortar full power."

The emperor Pokémon followed the order as his horns started to glow white and elongate before he launched himself into the mist towards the last known location of the fire type. The water type then started to spin at an incredible speed causing the mist to blow away giving everyone clear vision of what's going on.

Ash saw Empoleon headed towards Magmortar and quickly gave an order "Magmortar counter that **Drill Peck** with a **Thunder Punch**!"

Both Pokémon collided mid-field sending sparks flying everywhere. Both struggled to overpower one another as they continued to push back and fourth. Eventually they broke off and landed near their respective trainers a good 30 metres from each other.

"Use **Rock Slide** to surround Magmortar!" Empoleon then summoned a bunch of large boulders that appeared out of some portals in the sky right above the fire type.

"I don't think so Barry. Use **Psychic** and send those boulders straight towards Empoleon." The blast Pokémon nodded before his eyes glowed a bright blue as the boulders that were falling towards him were all surrounded by a blue glow. Magmortar then swung his arms towards the emperor Pokémon as all the boulders were thrown towards the water type.

Barry quickly countered the move "Use **Metal Claw** and **Steel Wing** to smash those boulders to pieces!"

"While their distracted, use **Sunny Day** Magmortar!"

While Empoleon was busy smashing any boulders that were heading his way, Magmortar had launched a yellow ball of energy into the sky which soon caused the sunlight to intensify making it extremely harsh. Barry saw this but knew he couldn't do anything about it as Empoleon was too busy from keeping himself from being pummeled by his own move.

"Alright then let's try a head on approach! Empoleon use **Water Pulse** and combine it with your **Aqua Jet attack**!" In an instant Empoleon responded by forming a blue sphere of water energy and launching it towards Magmortar and surrounded himself in a veil of water before heading straight towards the fire type. Empoleon soon caught up with the **Water Pulse** which then fused with the **Aqua Jet** as he continued towards his target.

Ash knew this attack would do serious damage so he didn't want to take any chances "Magmortar, use a combination of **Thunderbolt** and **Fire Blast**!" The fire type then charged up fire in one cannon and electricity in another cannon before firing the two attacks against the oncoming water type.

The long range attacks met Empoleon mid field and caused an explosion causing some mist and smoke to envelop the field. Empoleon was sent flying back due to the attack and had taken quite a bit of damage due to the **Thunderbolt** attack.

Ash was once again thinking ahead and took advantage of the situation "Alright Magmortar sense where Empoleon is and then use **Rock Tomb** to surround him!" The fire type then concentrated on locating his opponent before he stomped his two white glowing feet in the ground causing several white glowing rocks to surround Empoleon squishing him under the pressure and preventing any movement.

The smoke then started to clear and Barry was horrified to see a whole bunch of rocks that stood where Empoleon was originally standing. Assuming that his partner was trapped inside he quickly shouted "Empoleon break free with your **Brick Break** attack!"

"I don't think so Barry! Quick Magmortar, use **Earthquake**!" The fire type then jumped up and smashed his two white glowing feet into the ground with incredible force causing massive shockwaves to make their way outwards from Magmortar. The whole stadium shook from the amazing power displayed and the rocks that were surrounding the emperor Pokémon started to shake and crumble on top of him before he had a chance to break free.

"EMPOLEON! NOOO!"

Everyone stood their waiting a few moments to see the results. When nothing happened the referee was about to announce his judgment but went quite when he sensed rumbling coming from the pile of rocks. Ash smirked as he knew Empoleon was not down thanks to his aura and this next move would end this match.

Empoleon soon burst out of the rubble surrounding by a blue aura while his eyes were glowing a shade of ocean blue. He let out a loud battle cry before glaring at his opponent. Barry was shocked to see his partner was still willing to fight. "That's…Torrent! Empoleon, your awesome! Now let's end this hear and now! Combine **Hydro Pump** with **Hydro Cannon**! Full Power!"

"Well if that's how you want to play Barry then so be it! Magmortar, full power **Overheat** and **Solar Beam**!"

The water type released a ball of heavily concentrated water power before launching a huge jet stream of water that soon engulfed his previous attack tremendously increasing its strength and power. Meanwhile Magmortar managed to quickly charge up a **Solar Beam** thanks to **Sunny Day** in one cannon while in the other cannon the fire type charged one of the most powerful fire type move. **Overheat** and **Solar Beam** combined into one large green-whitish beam surrounded by spiraling crimson and orange flames.

The two attacks soon met mid field where they struggled to overpower each other for a few moments. Soon thanks to the power up of **Sunny Day** as well as taking less damage then his opponent, Magmortar's attack soon pushed back against Empoleon's combo attack eventually engulfing the water type and caused a huge explosion.

Everyone waited in anticipation for the dust too clear and see the results of the fearsome attack. Eventually the dust settled revealing a fainted Empoleon who had swirls for eyes while Magmortar stood by his trainer's side of the battle field smirking and panting. The referee then shouted "EMPOLEON IS UNABLE TO BATTLE! MAGMORTAR WINS! SINCE THE GREEN TRAINER IS OUT OF POKÉMON, THE WINNER OF THE SECOND MATCH OF THE PRELIMINAR ROUND IS ASH KETCHUM OF PALLET TOWN!"

 **"Unbelievable! Another clean 3-0 win for Ash Ketchum! Just what has this kid fed his Pokémon? Well anyhow, you all can expect some more great battles from him folks. Now give it up for our winner of today's battle!"**

"Great job Empoleon. You really gave it your all out there. Ash really is something isn't he?" said Barry while he was helping Empoleon. "Alright then. You take a nice long rest" to which the water type nodded before he was recalled back to his poke ball.

Ash meanwhile had already recalled his Pokémon and was making his way towards Barry "That was an amazing battle Barry. You have grown quite strong over the years."

"Yeah but not strong enough I guess. But still that was a great battle. Empoleon and everyone else really gave it their all and in the end that's what counts."

"Yeah. You sure have changed Barry…."

"Now listen here Ash! You better win this whole tournament now that you have beaten me or I'll have to fine you big time!"

Ash sweat dropped at this 'Never mind. Still the same old Barry!' The raven-haired man then nodded his head while holding out his hand and said "Right. Now I guess I'll see you around Barry. I hope you stay for my matches and watch me win the whole thing."

Barry shook his hand and said "You can bet on it!"

Both trainers then headed out of the stadium through their respective paths while waving one last time to the crowd who was cheering louder then before at the sportsmanship the two trainers displayed.

Ash eventually made it to the entrance of the stadium where a lone blonde beauty stood giving a radiant smile towards the raven-haired man. She then jumped and gave him a big hug before brining him in a heart warming and passionate kiss.

Mewtwo who was standing behind the two along with Pikachu and Lucario only smiled at the sight as their master and friend truly seemed to be happy in this moment and they collectively decided through their aura bond that it was best not to tease them about this.

Ash then said "So what do you want to do for the rest of the day Cynthia? My next match won't be announced till early tomorrow morning."

"Well why don't we walk around the city and just talk?"

"I would love that Cynthia." He then turned towards his 3 Pokémon and said "Are you 3 okay with me hanging out with Cynthia for the rest of the day guys?"

Mewtwo then telepathically replied to the both of them " _Of course we are Ash. You deserve to be happy and you should hang around the one you love and do what ever your hearts desire. That and you were stuck around us for the past 6 years so some human company is needed._ "

"Thanks a lot you guys. You and everyone else is the best family a guy could ask for. Now you 3 should teleport back to the clearing and tell everyone that I'll be away for the rest of the day and I'll meet you guys back in the morning. Use this time to train your physical body strength and take a few hours break at the end of the day. You know where the bag with the unlimited supply of Pokémon food is right?"

The trio nodded before they disappeared into thin air courtesy of Mewtwo. Ash then turned towards his girlfriend and said "So what do you want to do first?"

"Let's just see where the day takes us."

"Sure."

The couple then headed out of the stadium and went to roam the city, take in the sights, chat with each other and just enjoy their time together.

 ** _Hours later at around 7:00 p.m.….._**

Ash and Cynthia had enjoyed their day together as they had visited several parks throughout the city and saw many street performances of people doing various tricks with their Pokémon. They also enjoyed quite a bit of ice cream together as Cynthia just couldn't seem to get enough of her favorite treat. As they were walking to head back to their hotel, they came across a food stand where 2 people, one male with blue hair and the other female with a combination of crimson and magenta hair. The third person was a talking Meowth in disguise.

Ash recognized the trio who were wearing disguises as salesmen and said "Cynthia let's head over there." Said Ash while pointing to the food stand. "I want you too meet 3 friends of mine."

"Who are they Ash?"

"Remember the Team Rocket trio that used to follow me everywhere I go and tried to catch Pikachu. Well those 3 are them."

"They are! Well shouldn't we inform officer Jenny to come and arrest them?"

"Don't worry Cyn. They reformed and are good people now. In fact, they are the ones who helped me take down a lot of Team Rocket bases."

"Really? Well then I'd like to meet them."

They then walked up to the 3 who instantly recognized the young trainer walking towards them and in unison they said "Hey Boss!"

"Hey. I didn't expect to see you 3 here after we parted ways."

"Well, we decided to travel around and catch a few Pokémon here and their and become better trainers and people. So we started to make an honest living and we grew really strong together." Said James while smiling at his two companions.

Ash then smiled upon hearing this, glad that they changed their ways. That's when he noticed a sparkle coming from their hands and noticed wedding rings on both James's and Jessie's hand. "Wow so you two finally got together. I'm happy for you two but its too bad I wasn't able to attend your wedding."

"Don't worry about it boss. If it wasn't for you, we wouldn't have been able to save our Pokémon in the first place and would still be wondering around and still be criminals. We probably wouldn't have gotten together in the first place if it wasn't for you so don't worry about it." Replied Jessie.

"Hey Jessie and James. Its been a long time since we last seen each other but I don't think we have gotten to know each other." Said Cynthia

"Oh yeah. Jessie, James, Meowth. This is Cynthia my girlfriend and Cynthia I'm sure you know these 3."

Before they could greet each other Meowth started to talk "About time youse two got together. I was wondering when you would go back and tell her you love her."

This shocked Ash as he was sure he never told anyone other then his Pokémon about his feelings for Cynthia and somehow Scott had managed to read him like a book. "How…how…did you know I loved Cynthia? I'm pretty sure I never told you 3 when we were staying together for those few months."

"Let's just say you talk a lot in your sleep boss." Replied Meowth with a grin on his face.

This statement caused Ash to blush in embarrassment as he wasn't sure if he had said anything else while he was asleep. Cynthia's curiosity rose as she asked "Oh so what did he say about me? More then that I would like to know how you 3 came across Ash."

James then frowned and said "Well it started somewhat like this…"

 ** _Flashback…._**

 _Jessie and James were walking in a forest a little outside of Lavender town. The duo was crying their hearts out with their heads down wondering what their Pokémon and friends might be suffering through. As they were walking they didn't even notice the cloaked figure ahead whom they accidently bumped into. They didn't even bother to look up as they were too lost in their own world and depression. They quickly said "Sorry!" before they got up and started to move on._

 _The cloaked figure had recognized the two and stood on guard ready if they would try and poach any of his Pokémon. But he was surprised to see how lost and broken they seemed and that they actually apologized to him after they bumped into each other. Curiosity got the better of him as he called out to the duo "Jessie, James what are you two doing here?"_

 _The two instantly recognized the man's voice even though it had changed over the years and was much deeper "Twerp? Is that you?"_

 _"Uh yeah its me but what are you two doing here? And also where is Meowth. He's usually with you guys."_

 _Being reminded of their furry little friend caused them to break down in tears as they recalled what had happened to them not too long ago. This caused Ash to frown and wonder what could have possibly happened to those two to seem so broken. Even though the trio of Team Rocket had been a nuisance throughout the years Ash had traveled through the regions constantly trying to capture Pikachu he still knew they were good people at heart but just were on the wrong path in life. All the times he actually owed the trio his life was proof of this as they had become hero's whenever the situation called upon them._

 _Ash reluctantly said "What happened? Why do you two seem so broken."_

 _The two just continued to cry in each other's arms for a good few minutes before they finally manage to get a hold of themselves. James then manage to stutter out "Well…you…see…t…twerp. Yesterday we were called to a research facility by orders of our boss to be apart of some special project. At first we though he had finally decided to promote us but when we reached their we got something else entirely."_

 _James took deep breath trying to go through the hurtful yet fresh memories while Jessie was still busy crying but not as hard as before. "You see we had been called to the research facility because they were planning to fire us from the team. But that's not the worst part of it. They also took away all our Pokémon as well as Meowth to be experimented upon as the scientist there were working on some new project and they needed test subjects." James started crying hard again but managed to continue telling his story. "After they got our Pokémon they attempted to kick us out but me and Jessie tried to fight back but then they reminded us that they knew where my family was and who Jessie was ever closest too. If we didn't leave and stay quiet, then they would hunt them down and…well you know. So after that we have just walked and we ran into you."_

 _Once James was finished his story Ash was had an angry yet sympathetic look on his face. He could tell they weren't lying thanks to his aura and he knew that they cared about their Pokémon and friends as dearly as he once did. After a few moments he finally said "Well are you two going to sit around moping all day or are you going to help me rescue your Pokémon?"_

 _This caused the two have confused and shocked look on their faces "Huh…what?" they said._

 _"You two do want to save your Pokémon and Meowth right?"_

 _"Well of course we do!" shouted Jessie._

 _"Well then get your asses up and tell me where this research facility is. We can go rescue your Pokémon and all the others that they have locked up in there."_

 _"But why? Why do you want to help us? I mean we have done nothing but be a pain in the ass for you the entire time you have started your journey. Always trying to steal your Pikachu and all your other Pokémon."_

 _"That's all in the past. Plus, I could tell you were never bad people. Just on the wrong path and also no one deserves to be separated from your friends and loved ones like you two have. And I can't leave all those Pokémon in the research facility to be tortured and experimented upon. So are you two going to help me or not?"_

 _The duo looked at each other as new found determination filled their eyes. They both turned towards Ash as they said "Okay then let's do it."_

 ** _Flashback end…._**

Jessie then said "Well after that, we followed the twerp and stormed the facility and saved Meowth and all the other Pokémon trapped in there. Luckily none of ours were tortured or hurt but what we saw their we could never get out of our heads." She shuddered as she recalled those painful and disgusting memories.

James then decided to continue "Well after we saved them and destroyed the facility, we all decided that we were going to team up with the twerp and help him take down Team Rocket. We may have been petty thieves in the past but even we were unware at the lengths our boss was willing to go to conquer the world. Once we realized this we gave the twerp every Team Rocket base we knew about and that led to more information about the bigger bases and eventually the twerp stormed the H.Q and managed to take everyone down."

Once they were done, Cynthia was once again surprised to find out that Team Rocket would also hurt members of their own organization to achieve their goals. Once she overcame her shock she said "Wow. I'm sorry you 3 had to go through that but I'm glad you changed our ways and are living honest lives now. Also congratulations on getting married."

Jessie blushed and said "Thanks! After we helped the twerp take down Team Rocket we decided to go our separate ways. We tried to help as many people as we could and become better and stronger trainers. Not having to constantly look over our shoulders gave me and James time for each other and we found out we had feelings for each other but we were never able to express them because of your lives. So thanks again twerp."

"No problem but could you guys do me a favour and call me Ash instead of twerp?!" asked a twitchy eyed Ash as he was getting annoyed from constantly being called 'twerp'.

Meowth then smirked and said "We can try but youse know what they say. Good old habits die hard."

Ash grumbled in response as he knew they probably would never call him by his name as he then said "Well it was nice meeting you all and catching up."

The raven-haired man quickly grabbed Cynthia and started to pull her away so that they could get away from the annoying trio as quickly as possible. James then smirked as he couldn't pass this opportunity to tease Ash "Hey twerp!"

"What!" shouted Ash as he turned around annoyed.

"Knock Cynthia up sometime soon okay?!"

This caused Cynthia and Ash to blush furiously as visible steam was coming out of their years. Cynthia started getting lost in her own wet dream world imagining what she and Ash would do in bed while Ash was also pissed off along with blushing at the comment. James, Jessie and Meowth were laughing hard due to the couple's reaction and how their faces had turned to resemble tomatoes.

Ash had it as he created a small aura sphere and launched it James's face. The sphere made quick contact and caused him to fall backwards in pain and let out a puff of smoke while Ash smirked. He then grabbed Cynthia by the arms as they walked away from the other couple while still blushing over what the man had just said.

Eventually both were able to come out of their fantasies and although the beginning conversation was a bit awkward, they managed to regain their composure and forget what had happened a few moments ago. The Sinnoh Champion and rising star of the tournament then just spent the next few hours peacefully enjoying each other's company before they had made their way to Cynthia's hotel room. There they enjoyed another heavy make-out session before they let sleep take over.

 ** _The next day early in the morning…._**

Ash woke up as the sunlight once again hit his face as his eyes set on the beautiful figure of Cynthia that slept peacefully using his chest as a pillow. Ash just continued to look at the beautiful woman who he somehow had managed to get as his girlfriend while stroking out some strands of hair that covered her face. Eventually Cynthia stirred as they both greeted each other and shared a short kiss before they got up and finished their morning rituals.

Soon the couple once again enjoyed breakfast in the cafeteria with the other regional champions and elite four members. After about an hour it was 8:30am so Ash decided to get up and head on over to the Pokémon center to figure out the match up for his 3rd and final preliminary match he would have to win before he could compete in the double rounds.

After, a nice quiet walk in a cool and calm morning with very few people around, Ash and Cynthia made their way to the Pokémon center while the others were still enjoying their breakfast. Nurse Joy happily greeted the couple and motioned them towards the screen for the match ups for today as she knew that's what they were most likely here for this early in the morning.

They had made their way to the screen that was once again displaying the match ups for today and when he saw who he was matched up against, Ash froze. Cynthia noticed this and looked at the screen and saw that Ash was matched up against someone known as Damian Dark. Cynthia then asked with a voice filled with concern "Ash's what's wrong? Do you know him?"

This caused the raven-haired man to break out of his shocked state as he said "Sorry Cynthia I kind of zoned out there. To answer your question, yeah I do know him. He abuses his Pokémon with whips and sticks and what not when they don't win battles for him. I'm not sure how he even made it into this tournament and why hasn't he been caught yet."

"I wonder the same thing. If he's like that then he should be arrested and ripped of his trainer's license but unless we have some solid proof, we can't report him to the local authorities."

"Yeah I guess so. I just hope he is caught one day. However, I'm more worried about how Charizard will react when he finds out who were facing today."

"Why?"

"Well you see; Damian was Charizard's trainer when it was just a Charmander. Damian had told Charmander to wait for it on the rock telling him he would come back for him but he never did. If I hadn't found him on time he would have died."

This caused Cynthia to gasp realizing just how cruel this trainer was and even more stunned as to how he was still able to keep his trainers license. "Well what are you going to do Ash?"

"Well first I think we should head back to the clearing and inform everyone of our match up and I know that Charizard will want to get revenge on his former trainer."

"Are you sure that's wise Ash?"

"Well yeah. I might be able to get him riled up by showing him how powerful the Charmander he had abandoned become and this might just get him to cross the line and say or do something that we might be able to use to get rid of his trainer's license for good." Said Ash.

"That's pretty clever Ash. That just might work. Alright then let's go."

Ash simply nodded at this while he was thinking at the back of his mind 'I sure hope Charizard is able to control his anger when he does battle him. If that happened again…I can't even imagine how many people's lives might be at stake.'

Ash broke away from his thoughts as to not arouse suspicion and concern from Cynthia as they walked through the forest towards the clearing all while discussing their plan on how they are going to expose Damian. They soon found themselves in the clearing where Ash called all his Pokémon.

They soon stood before him as Ash addressed them "Alright everyone! Today the trainer we are facing has constantly abused his Pokémon and I want to put a stop to this."

The Pokémon looked confused at this statement but were also angry hearing about another trainer abusing Pokémon as they were mere tools for battle. "Charizard your going to be the one facing this trainer today because you know him well." Said Ash as the fire lizard stepped in front of the crowd of Pokémon with a confused look on his face.

This shocked everyone as they knew Charizard was one of the strongest among them and to use him so early in this tournament stunned all of Ash's Pokémon. "I know you guys have a lot if questions so let me explain. I told you guys before that I found Charizard originally abandoned by a trainer as a Charmander and he would have died if I hadn't arrived on time. Well Charizard were facing your old trainer today. Damian."

This caused Charizard to growl before letting out an ear-splitting roar showing his anger and fury. All of the Pokémon backed away from the dragon as they knew he was pissed. Ash quickly tried to calm down Charizard "Charizard please calm down. You'll get your chance to fight him and get revenge soon. Our match is set at 12:00 in the Kanto Stadium so until then please relax Charizard."

" _Sorry Ash! Its just I went through a lot of abuse when I was with that son of a bitch and I finally get a chance to show him how strong I have become._ " Replied Charizard through his aura bond.

"Its okay. I know how you feel Charizard. For now let's do some intense training. Start off by partnering up with someone and do some mock battles. Charizard I'm going to train with you personally today!"

Meanwhile Cynthia watched the entire scene and she felt sorry for what the fire type went through as she despised people who abuse Pokémon especially after Paul did the same and he framed Ash. "You mind if I join you Ash?"

"No problem Cynthia. Just be careful as it seems like Charizard is going to be putting in extra effort today."

She simply nodded at this while releasing all of her Pokémon as they joined Ash's partners in their mock battles. Cynthia then started to do a workout while Ash started to fight Charizard with the help of his aura.

 ** _Time skip: In the Kanto Stadium 12:05pm…._**

Ash stood in the red trainer box while Damian stood in the Green one. Damian had a smirk on his face while Ash stood calm and collected but inside he had anger and fury with a tint of worry if Charizard will be able to control himself today.

Damian then shouted "So the loser finally decides to show himself. I must say I didn't expect you to last this long in the tournament but now your going to go down."

"I don't think so Damian. I would never lose to a pathetic trainer like yourself who abuses Pokémon and uses them as mere tools and discards them!" said Ash in an angry voice.

"You're the pathetic trainer here! And what proof do you have that I abuse your Pokémon?" shouted a pissed off Damian.

"Remember all those years ago you abandoned a Charmander in the forest that I saved?"

"Yeah what about that weak, pathetic little lizard."

"Well he's all the proof I need and he would like to show you just how powerful he has become!"

"That lizard won't be able to beat me and I'll show you here and now!"

The crowd listened carefully and were shocked to hear that Damian abuses his Pokémon and started to boo at the trainer showing their protest. The referee let them trash talk to each other before he rose his two flags and shouted "THIS IS THE THIRD PRELIMINARY MATCH OF THE CHAMPION'S TOURNAMENT. ON THE RED SIDE WE HAVE ASH KETCHUM OF PALLET TOWN. ON THE GREEN SIDE WE HAVE DAMIAN DARK OF LAVENDAR TOWN! THIS WILL BE A 3 ON 3 BATTLE AND SUBSTITUTIONS ARE ALLOWED. ALL BATTLE CLAUSES ARE IN EFFECT. NOW SPIN THE TWO WHEELS!"

Everyone turned their attention to either one of the 4 screens hanging above the stands on each side of the stadium. Eventually the spinners stopped. "ASH WILL CHOOSE HIS POKÉMON FIRST AND WILL HAVE THE FIRST MOVE! THE BATTLE WILL BE TAKING PLACE ON A ROCK BATTLE FIELD! TRAINERS RELEASE YOUR POKÉMON!"

"Alright then CHARIZARD, LEND ME YOUR POWER!" shouted Ash as he threw the poke ball with all his might and from it emerged the 10-foot behemoth sized Charizard. The most noticeable feature was the third horn that was coming out of the lizard's head at the center. The dragon then released a roar full of power and rage as it alone produced shockwaves that shook the entire stadium. Everyone became frightened at the immense power that the fire lizard was displaying and even Damian was visibly shaking in his legs.

 ** _Meanwhile in the VIP box…._**

The fire type elite four member of Sinnoh was drinking away at a bottle of orange juice until he saw the behemoth sized Charizard released from his poke ball and then give out such a roar that radiated with power. This had caused Flint to spit out a mouthful of his juice right onto the person sitting in front of him which was none other then the Kanto Champion Lance!

Lance shouted "What the hell Flint!"

Everyone in the VIP box turned towards Lance who was soaked in orange juice courtesy of Flint. The fire type trainer noticed what he did and quickly apologized "Oh Lance I'm really sorry. Its just I never expected that Charizard to be here?"

Lance's curiosity rose as he asked "What do you mean? What's so special about that Charizard?"

This caused Flint to glare at him "Are you kidding me Lance? Do you live under a fucking rock? I mean you have a Charizard yourself but you can't recognize the Charizard their who is said to be the king of all Charizard and fire types?"

This caused everyone's eyes to widened in shock as they heard rumours of such a Charizard but never believed them to be true. Lance then asked "I thought that was just a rumour. And how do you even know that, that is the same King Charizard?"

"Well first of all I always know all my fire types and anything that has to do with them. Also second of all the King Charizard was rumoured to be twice the size of the average Charizard but he was also said to have a third horn coming from the center of his head. You can easily see that Charizard matches the description." Explained Flint

Alder then asked "But what's so special about that Charizard other then the fact that its royalty?"

"You guys really haven't heard the rumours and stories have you?" Everyone shook their head at Flint's question. He sighed before he said "Well the stories have gone something like this. Apparently there was a Charizard who was recognized as the most powerful of its species around 4 years ago and he became the King of its species as well as all fire types. That Charizard has been rumoured to have defeated countless legendary Pokémon in 1 on 1 battles and even took down a few in 1 on 2 handicap battles. Its power is said to surpass most legendary Pokémon and then some!"

Everyone's eyes widened in shock at hearing this and were shaking in fear as they would see that power being displayed today. They had also listened carefully at the trash talking the two trainers were doing and were surprised by what they heard and if what they said was true, then the Charizard must hold a strong grudge against the opposing trainer and they could only hope he didn't fry him to a boiling crisp.

Everyone's attention turned back to the battlefield when Damian released his first Pokémon.

 ** _Back to the battlefield…._**

"That pathetic Charizard is nothing compared to me. Alakazam, time to destroy!" shouted Damian as he released the psychic type from his poke ball.

"ALRIGHT THEN! BATTLE BEGIN!" shouted the referee.

Ash saw the state Alakazam was in as he had many visibly scratch marks all over his body and many scars which showed how much abuse the Pokémon has went through. Ash then mentally spoke to his fire type " _Charizard please tone down your power to 20%. Those Pokémon are already hurt and if you use your full power they might get seriously injured and you and I both know that they don't deserve that especially after what they seem to have been through._ "

Charizard turned towards Ash and reluctantly nodded at this statement before heavily glaring at Damian. He was planning on showing just how powerful he had become but not if it meant seriously harming his Pokémon who went through enough abuse as it is.

"Charizard, start things off with a **Flamethrower** attack!" The fire type then released a stream of extremely hot scarlet red flames with hints of blue in them towards the psychic type.

"Alakazam counter that with **Focus Blast**!" Alakazam formed a concentrated blue ball of fighting energy and then released it to intercept the oncoming **Flamethrower**.

Both attacks collided mid field causing an explosion as smoke enveloped the field.

"Find that lizard through the smoke with **Calm Mind** and then use your **Charge Beam** attack!"

Ash heard this command as he decided to counter with his own "Sense when the attack is coming and take off into the air at the last second Charizard."

The fire type nodded at this and closed his eyes as he used his senses to predict where and when the attack was coming. Meanwhile Alakazam was surrounded by a purple aura as he boosted his special attack and defense with the use of **Calm Mind** and also used it to sense Charizard through the smoke. Once he locked onto his location, the psychic type formed a ball of electricity in between his arms before releasing it towards to fire type who was seemingly standing still. Charizard's eyes snapped open as he sensed the attack coming and immediately took off into the air narrowly avoiding the attack.

Thanks to the flapping of his massive wings, the smoke quickly disappeared showing Charizard was unharmed as Damian stood their shocked that he was able to dodge the attack.

"Charizard power up with **Swords Dance** and then use **Shadow Claw**!"

"Alakazam stop him from powering up with **Psychic!** "

The fire type begun spinning around with his arms glowing and was surrounded by a red aura signalling that he was boosting his attack power. Alakazam's eyes glowed as he tried to use **Psychic** on Charizard but was unable to control the fire type and prevent him from powering up. Charizard soon stopped spinning as his two arms glowed black with a purple glow outlining it. The flame Pokémon then took off towards Alakazam at an incredible speed as Damian quickly tried to counter the move.

"Alakazam! Hurry up and use **Reflect!** "

The psychic type created a blue barrier that cut down the strength of physical attacks in half. Charizard collided his **Shadow Claw** against the barrier and easily ripped through it like it was tissue paper and proceeded to hit Alakazam. The force of the attack caused the psychic type to get knocked backwards and collide with the stadium wall.

Alakazam had swirls for eyes and soon the referee shouted "ALAZKAZMA IS UNABLE TO BATTLE! CHARIZARD WINS! GREEN TRAINER PLEASE SEND OUT YOUR NEXT POKÉMON!"

Damian recalled his Pokémon and said "How could you lose to that pathetic Charizard! Your going to pay later today and you'll be sorry you ever lost!"

This caused Charizard to growl as his anger was growing inside of him and he was struggling to maintain control and not let rage consume him. Mewtwo who was standing beside Ash in his cloak was also growing furious seeing how this human treated his Pokémon.

Damian then launched his next poke ball "Golem, destroy that pathetic lizard!" Golem like Alakazam had visible bruises over his body due to the beating it took from Damian.

"Let's start things off with **Rock Blast**!" Golem followed as instructed and launched several large boulders which had appeared out of thin air through portals.

"Charizard destroy those rocks with **Metal Claw** and **Dragon Claw**!" The flame Pokémon complied and quickly slashed apart the oncoming rocks with elongated white and blueish-purple claws.

Damian gritted his teeth at how easily his attack was deflected. "Alright then, Golem use **Rollout**!" Golem quickly curled up into a ball before it headed towards a rock to use as a ledge to get up into the air and attack the flying fire type.

"When Golem comes up, smash him back down with a **Focus Punch**!" The fire type's right fist began to glow bluish-white as it focused its energy. The rock-ground dual type rolled with incredible force and used a nearby ledge to jump up and headed straight towards Charizard. The fire type then launched his fist straight at the approaching Golem.

The two attacks collided sending a shockwave of power throughout the stadium. Golem was quickly overpowered by the sheer strength of the **Focus Punch** and was sent flying down towards the ground at an incredible speed. Eventually Golem crashed down causing a huge crater to form and dust to fly everywhere.

Thanks to Golem's sturdy ability it had managed to survive the attack but was on its last legs. Ash then commanded "Charizard lift Golem into the air and use **Seismic Toss**!"

To the surprise of everyone Charizard had managed to lift the rock type into the air after he grabbed a hold of him with ease. After lifting it at an incredible height, the fire type began spinning in a circle gaining momentum before speeding towards the ground.

Damian knew Golem wouldn't probably survived this so he decided to make his move "Golem while Charizard is close to you, use **Explosion**!"

Ash's eyes widened in fear. He knew that the attack wouldn't take out Charizard but at such a close range it would definitely hurt him. "Charizard let Golem go and get out of there!"

However, it was too late for the fire type to follow through as the rock type glowed a bright white light before a huge explosion occurred just a couple hundred metres above the ground. Smoke enveloped the field as everyone waiting to see what has happened to the two Pokémon after such a devastating attack.

Once the smoke cleared Golem had fainted as expected while Charizard was standing by his trainer's side of the field with a few bruise marks over the front side of his body where he had held onto the rock type. Although the attack did hurt Charizard, he was far too strong to be taken out by a weak and cowardly move.

The referee shouted "GOLEM IS UNABLE TO BATTLE! CHARIZARD WINS! GREEN TRAINER PLEASE SEND OUT YOUR NEXT POKÉMON!"

Ash then shouted to Damian "That was a very cowardly move Damian. Sacrificing your own Pokémon like that just so you could do a little damage. Pathetic. It's a wonder how you even made it this far into the tournament."

"Shut the fuck up! I'm going to take down that weak little lizard if its that last thing I do."

He then recalled his Pokémon and said "You, pathetic piece of trash! You couldn't even take out that overgrown lizard. Your going to pay!"

This statement only caused Charizard's rage to grow and was on the point of breaking as memories of how he was beaten by that trainer and then eventually abandoned by him filled his mind. He was barely managed to keep a hold of himself.

Damian then launched his final poke ball into the air and said "MACHAMP! DESTORY THAT PUNY LITTLE SHIT!"

Out of the poke ball emerged the superpower Pokémon who had the most visible bruises, whip marks and scars out of the 3 Pokémon. Ash immediately felt sorry for the Pokémon as it could see years worth of pain and torture at the hands of his trainer in his eyes. Ash hoped that he would be able to help all of Damian's Pokémon and release them from his control but he wasn't sure how. Little did he know fate had a funny way of doing things and that those Pokémon would be free soon.

"Charizard let's finish this quickly! Start things off with **Dragon Rage**!"

"Use **Protect** and then use **Bulk Up**!"

Machamp quickly formed a blue-greenish barrier around himself protecting him from the draconic beam of energy which caused a small explosion to spread around the fighting type. Machamp was then surrounded by a red glow as it boosted his attack and defense power.

"Now fight head on with **Close Combat**!"

"Meet the **Close Combat** head on with **Iron Tail** and a dual **Focus Punch!** "

Machamp charged at Charizard with a red glow surrounding his body as well as glowing red eyes. Meanwhile Charizard's arms glowed a bluish-white color while his tail glowed white before it become pure steel. The two Pokémon clashed back and fourth as they continually blocked each other's punches but didn't seem to managed to get a clean hit in. Eventually Machamp's injuries he gained from Damian's abuse kicked in as he winced a little giving Charizard the opening he needed to land a devastating **Focus Punch** into his stomach and send him flying back.

"Get the hell up you weakling and use **Thunder Punch**!" shouted an angry Damian. Machamp slowly managed to get back up on his feet after a short struggle and then charged at the flame Pokémon hoping to make his trainer happy so he wouldn't have to go through another round of torture.

Ash glared at Damian with how he was treating his Pokémon. "Charizard meet that **Thunder Punch** with a **Brick Break**!"

Both Pokémon collided mid field with their respective attacks however through Charizard's contact with Machamp's electricity charged fist, a short burst of static electricity made its way to Charizard body paralyzing him. Even though Charizard became paralyzed, he still managed to push back the fighting type by adding a little more power into his attack.

"AHHH! Surround Charizard with **Rock Tomb** and then use **Earthquake!** "

"Fly into the air to avoid those attacks and use **Flamethrower**!"

Just as Charizard was about to fly into the air, the paralysis kicked in disabling the fire type from moving giving Machamp the time it needed to launch his two attacks. One of Machamp's feet glowed white before he stomped it into the ground causing several white glowing boulders to surround the fire type and cave him in not allowing any movement. The fighting type then gathered all of his energy into this 4 arms before smashing them down onto the ground causing an earthquake. The shockwaves made their way over to the fire type before he had a chance to break out and caused the boulders to break and fall upon him.

For the next few moments there was no movement from within the boulders which caused Damian to laugh and say "Guess that Charizard is still as weak and pathetic as it was back then. Good thing I left it behind."

"You really shouldn't have said that…" said Ash while sighing.

Before Damian could respond, the boulders began to rumble and soon out of them burst out Charizard who was glowing in a bright red and orange aura with his eyes glowing a little orange and his tail flame became 3 times as larger as it normally was.

" _You know Charizard you didn't have to activate blaze._ "

" _I need to teach that piece of shit just what my power is. I'm going to make him pay for what he did to me and all the Pokémon he abused!_ "

" _Uh Charizard you need to calm down. You know what happened last time you let rage take over you when you activated blaze?_ "

However, Charizard didn't listen as he unleashed a power stream of hot flames which made contact with the fighting type causing him to roar in pain. The flames continued until Machamp dropped to the ground and fainted.

The referee saw this and said "MACHAMP IS UNABLE TO BATTLE! CHARIZARD WINS! THEREFORE, THE WINNER OF THE THIRD PRELIMINARY MATCH IS ASH KETCHUM OF PALLET TOWN AND HE WILL BE MOVING ONTO THE DOUBLE ROUND!"

The crowd cheered for Ash as he won the battle. The young man started to walk over to his fire type to hopefully calm him down and return him to his poke ball. However, the next thing he saw caused him to freeze in his tracks.

Damian had walked up to the fainted Machamp who was barely holding on to his consciousness and started to kick him repeatedly in the stomach with full force while screaming "HOW COULD YOU LOSE TO THAT WEAK AS LIZARD! YOUR GOING TO FEEL SORRY YOU EVER LOST YOU PIECE OF SHIT!"

As Charizard saw this something in him snapped. He remembered the exact same thing happening to him when he lost to a Squirtle and Damian had repeatedly beat him for days on end with kicks, punches and whips. Seeing his caused his mind to go completely blank as his eyes turned pure crimson red. His tail's flame increased in size and intensity until it became blue.

The fire type let out a roar twice as loud as the one he did during the beginning of the match but this roar was filled with anger, fury and hate all combined into one. Pure and utter rage. However, this time the rage was not only directed at the trainer that caused him and many other Pokémon pain but at everything that moved. He saw everyone and everything as the enemy.

Out of pure rage, Charizard punched the ground with full force causing the entire stadium to shake as Damian was thrown back and landed hard on his back causing his head to hit a nearby rock and know him out.

Ash knew one of his worst fears have been realized. Charizard has lost complete control of his rage and now everyone in the stadium was in danger. Before Ash could take another step, Charizard released a full powered **Flamethrower** to the sky which was 20 times larger then the **Flamethrower** attack he had used in the battle.

This caused many people to freak out and just before they could take another step they all heard a voice in their head. Ash had used Mewtwo's psychic abilities to broadcast his message to everyone in the stadium. " _Everyone please evacuate the stadium immediately. My Charizard has lost control of his rage after seeing Damian abuse his Pokémon and he will attack everything in sight. I'll keep him distracted long enough so you all can escape but you must hurry!_ "

 ** _Up in the VIP box…._**

Everyone in the VIP box was stunned to see Damian kicking and beating up his Pokémon but not a few moments later they see Charizard release a huge and power **Flamethrower**. They all wondered what the hell is going here?

Not a few moments later they heard a voice in their heads. After the message was over Cynthia was scared and worried for Ash so she quickly bolted off so she could get to the battlefield and hopefully help Ash. Everyone in the VIP box saw Cynthia take off and they knew she was going to try and help Ash so they decided to follow her.

 ** _Back down on the battlefield…._**

Everyone in the stadium began frantically running towards the exit which didn't go unnoticed by Charizard. He started to prepare another **Flamethrower** attack but before he could an aura sphere courtesy of Ash collided with the back of Charizard's head causing him to stumble forward a bit. He quickly regained his bearings before he turned around and glared at his attacker with rage filled eyes.

Ash quickly turned towards Lucario and Pikachu as he knew they wouldn't be strong enough to hold off Charizard so he came up with a way to get them out of here. " _Lucario! Pikachu! I need you two to get Damian and Machamp out of here. Hand Damian over to the authorities and make sure he gets arrested while giving Machamp to Nurse Joy so he can be treated. After that make sure that no one in the stadium is left behind. I don't want anyone getting hurt!_ "

Pikachu then asked " _What about you Ash. You can't hope to beat Charizard in the state he's in._ "

" _Don't worry about me. I just have to get through to him and make him hear me. But I don't know how long its going to take and I don't want anyone caught in the crossfire. NOW GO AND DO AS I SAID! NO MORE ARGUMENTS!_ "

They reluctantly agreed as they rarely ever heard Ash talk to them in that tone which made them aware how serious he was. Lucario and Pikachu took off towards Damian at incredible speeds and passed Charizard in an instant and in an attempt to keep his attention Ash fired another aura sphere this time with full power. Charizard saw this in time and retaliated with a powerful **Dragon Claw** attack that collided with the sphere causing a large explosion which covered the field in smoke and dust.

Ash took this time to tell Mewtwo of his plans " _Mewtwo! Now that Pikachu and Lucario are safely out of here, make a barrier surrounding the battle field with all your power so no one can get in or out. I don't want any of Charizard's attack to hurt anyone especially Cynthia since I know she's on her way here now. Make sure to tell them not to interfere as they would only make matters worse._ "

Mewtwo nodded without a second thought before he unleashed his psychic powers creating a powerful purple translucent barrier that covered the battlefield preventing anyone to come in or out.

Ash now stood facing his friend hoping to bring him out of his rage. He shouted "Charizard! Please calm down. No one is going to hurt you here!"

Charizard didn't listen as he bolted off towards Ash with dual **Dragon Claw's** as he repeatedly slashed back to back against Ash. Thankfully he managed to evade them and due to Charizard's sloppy movement, Ash managed to get in an aura infused punch into his stomach which caused him to stumble back a little. The fire type glared at his enemy before gathering a large amount of fire power in his mouth.

The flame Pokémon once again released a huge stream of extremely hot flames which Ash barely managed to avoid by a hair's breath thanks to his enhanced speed. The flames collided with Mewtwo's barrier which held up but Mewtwo had to put more power in that specific area so it didn't weaken.

 ** _Outside the barrier…._**

Mewtwo was holding up the barrier as both trainer and Pokémon clashed in a fearsome battle within the dome. In a few minutes Cynthia arrived on the battle field and noticed a cloaked figure floating in the air as he had his hands in front of him dispelling psychic energy. She instantly recognized him but chose not to say anything as she launched her Garchomp.

"Garchomp let's go we have to help Ash out!" shouted Cynthia.

Garchomp could hear the desperation in her voice and quickly nodded her head. Just as he was about to take off Mewtwo shouted telepathically " _Stop!_ "

By this point all of the regional champions and many of the elite four members arrived at the scene and were standing behind Cynthia. The Sinnoh champion then shouted "What do you mean stop?! We have to help Ash! There is no way he can fight Charizard on his own!"

" _Please listen to me! You can't help him. If you try to help him with your Pokémon you'll only make things worse then they already are. Only Ash can calm Charizard's rage but if you all start to fight him then that won't be possible and who knows what could happen and who could get hurt or killed._ "

"Than what are we suppose to do?! Just sit here and watch while Ash risks his life in there?!" shouted Cynthia with tears coming out of her eyes.

" _For now that is all we can do! Also even if you wanted to help him I would not let you pass through the barrier as Ash specifically ordered not to let anyone in or out. Please just wait and have faith in Ash._ "

Cynthia reluctantly nodded as did everyone else but they all felt so useless as especially Cynthia as her loved one was risking his life to hopefully calm down Charizard's rage. 'Ash please be okay. I believe in you. Please get through this and come back to me.'

 ** _Back within the barrier…._**

Ash was constantly trying to get close to Charizard because last time this happened he was able to stop the fire type's rampage by climbing on his back and release an extremely powerful aura pulse of positive emotions into Charizard drowning the rage.

This time however, Ash couldn't seem to get close to Charizard as he was constantly releasing **Flamethrowers** and **Heatwave** attacks giving Ash no time to get in close as all he could focus on was dodging the attacks and defending with his aura shield.

Eventually Charizard stopped his long range bombardment as both parties were lightly panting due to loss of energy. The fire type then flew towards Ash with a full powered **Focus Punch** in his right arm to which Ash retaliated by launching himself towards the flame Pokémon with both his arms glowing blue.

Both of Ash's arms collided with Charizard's **Focus Punch** releasing a shockwave of power that hit the barrier. Both trainer and Pokémon struggled to overpower each other but suddenly Charizard let up on his attack only for him to spin and ram his white glowing tail into Ash's stomach. This caused him to cough out blood as well as break a few ribs due to the intensity of the attack that would have easily killed any normal human being.

Ash was sent flying backwards and landed with a hard thud on the ground. Charizard then started to fly towards the fallen trainer in an attempt to pick him up for a **Seismic Toss** attack but Ash quickly managed to roll out of the way despite the pain. He then slowly got back up on his two feet as the formed a sword out of pure aura and held it in his hand.

The sword glowed a bright blue and its blade was shaped like a scimitar and the handle of the blade had a mark of the rings that surrounded the alpha Pokémon.

Ash held the sword to his side as he rushed to the Charizard who was standing 20 metres away from prepared to give him one hell of a fight. Charizard's claws glowed a silvery-white color as they elongated signalling the use of **Metal Claw**. Both the claws and the swords collided with each other as sparks flew everywhere. The raven-haired man went for a quick jab and slice but both were deflected by Charizard.

The fire type then went on the offensive as his rage fueled him and was constantly on the attack. Ash manage to parry most of his attacks but some got threw that clawed through his clothes and caused some blood to seep out through his wounds.

Eventually Ash went on the offensive and brought his aura sword down for a slice when he found an opening however Charizard had brought his claw up and blocked the attack. In an instant of Charizard blocking that attack, Ash spun around and sliced his sword across Charizard's stomach that pierced through his hard skin because the sword was composed entirely of aura. A small amount of blood trickled through the wound as the fire type clutched his stomach in pain but quickly got over it thanks to his rage.

He ran forward in complete anger and brought down his **Metal Claw** attack down on Ash who blocked it with his sword. However, the force of the attack caused the sword to crack and dissipate.

Ash then jumped backwards to avoid any further attacks so he can regain his bearings and figure out someway to tire out his friend so he can jump on his back and hopefully drown his rage. 'What the hell do I do know. Charizard doesn't seem to be getting tired at all. Maybe I can find someway to distract him for a moment which will get me enough time to jump on his back. Well here goes nothing.'

Ash started to power up a large aura sphere in between his hands as he started to run forward towards Charizard. The young man then released the attack and continued to run towards the fire type who retaliated the attack with a **Flamethrower**. Both attacks soon collided which caused an explosion to occur and smoke enveloped the surrounding area. Ash ran into the smoke and wasn't affected by the explosion. He closed his eyes and focused on locating Charizard who was sitting idly in the smoke waiting for it to dissipate.

Soon enough Ash got close to Charizard and managed to jump on his back wrapping his arm around his neck as he held on for dear life because as soon as Charizard felt something getting on him he shook his body frantically in an attempt to shake off whoever was on top of him.

Ash held on like there was no tomorrow as he one of his hands started to glow as he started to pour all his positive emotions into the aura that surrounded his hand and in a final attempt he managed to put his hand on Charizard's head as he let lose as many positive emotions as he could into his friend in an attempt to drown out the rage and bring out his old friend. 'Come on Charizard. I believe in you buddy!'

Charizard visibly calmed down as he stopped frantically shaking around. In his head, his mind was conflicted as he was still feeling unbelievable rage but this new stream of positive emotions confused him. Somehow not being in control of his body, Charizard somehow shook Ash off when he had loosened his grip.

Ash landed on the ground around 20 meters away from the fire type with a huge thud as he was visibly scared and confused. 'How did that not work. Last time it worked perfectly and Charizard was back too normal. Charizard's eyes are constantly changing from Red too normal and back but why.'

The raven-haired man was broken from his thoughts when he saw the confused Charizard started to gather an insane amount of fire power in between his mouth and two hands. The power he started to gather took shape of a large ball of fire that continued to grow. Ash instantly recognized the attack as he felt fear overcome him 'That's **Blast Burn**. If I get hit by that attack, I'll be incinerated. Why is Charizard doing this? Maybe the positive emotions I put into him weren't strong enough to overcome his rage and now he's just confused? Well I can't think about that now. I have to create an aura shield with my full power. It may not be enough to stop the attack but it may save my life.'

The fireball kept on growing until it was as large as Charizard which is when he launched the attack with all his might towards Ash. Meanwhile the raven-haired man had formed a shield of aura around himself with every bit of energy he could muster up. The attack collided with his shield as it was continuously pushing him back and draining the power of the shield.

Ash could feel the scorching heat and power of the attack as it started to burn away at this clothes. He was concentrating as hard as he can to keep the shield up until he heard a cracking sound. He opened his eyes and his eyes widened when he saw the shield cracking. Despite his best efforts, Ash failed to keep the shield up as the **Blast Burn** attack enveloped his body and burned away most of his clothes as his aura shield drained away 90% of the attack.

An explosion soon occurred causing the whole field to be covered in smoke. Mewtwo who was still maintaining the barrier noticed that he could no longer sense Ash's aura as he thought 'No Ash. It can't be…'. He quickly dropped the barrier which Cynthia noticed and was hoping that Ash was alright as they could somehow see through the barrier.

Mewtwo used his psychic powers to clear the smoke off the battle field as two figures became visible to everyone. Charizard was on his hands and knees panting and his eyes were no longer scarlet red but rather their normal color. Everyone saw Charizard crying but they didn't know why.

They followed his gaze and noticed another figure in the distance laying with his back on the ground.

Cynthia's heart momentarily stopped as she saw the unmoving figure of Ash with most of his clothes burned off as his body was covered in burns, scratches and bruises including his face. Cynthia could see no movement from the man she loved. Not even his chest seemed to be moving. Tears filled her eyes as she begun running towards the man she loved and screamed.

"AAASSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

 **IMPORTANT NOTE! PLEASE READ:**

 **The winner of the poll for which major fanfic I should do was Pokémon where I will show Ash's journey from beginning to the end but with incredible differences when compared to the anime. Ash will begin his journey in Kanto and will go through all the regions up to Kalos. After the kalos region Ash will travel to PAL which is a made up region by BookPrincess32. When this story is over I will begin that story.**

 **With the help of many people I already have begun to write the plot line and I would like to give a big shout out to BookPrincess32 who has agreed to write this story with me. She is the only who created the OC Pakura who I will be using in the story.**

 **Also another shout out to** **ChelseaFCBlues and master-didact who have been helping me come up with ideas for my new Pokémon fanfic along side BookPrincess32 that will come out when I'm done this story.**

 **VERY IMPORTANT! PLEASE VISIT THE NEW POLL I HAVE SET UP. THIS POLL IS SET UP TO HELP ME WITH DECIDING WHO ASH IS GOING TO BE PAIRED WITH. THERE ARE ONLY 3 OPTIONS BECAUSE THEY INCLUDE THE PAIRINGS I LIKE. CHOOSE WISELY**

 **If you guys have any new and unique ideas that I may be able to implement into this new story, then please let me know in the review section or PM me with your ideas as I would love to hear them. Thanks for all the support I have gotten for this story so far as its kind of surprising for me.**

 **Sorry that I left the chapter on such a bad cliff hanger but I hope this leaves you guys wanting more of the story. This chapter was in my opinion weak just because I have mid-terms coming up and I haven't been able to fully concentrate on writing.**

 **Also if you guys want to see specific Pokémon battle from the list of Ash's Pokémon then please let me know in the review section. Here is the list again:** **(All of Ash's Pokémon are in their final evolved state other then Pikachu): Pikachu, Lucario, Kanto starters, Johto starters, Hoenn, starters, Sinnoh starters, Unova starters, Greninja, Pideot, Arcanine, Ninetails, Alakazam, Rapidash, Gengar, Muk, Steelix, Rhyperior, Electivire, Magmortar, Tauros, Gyarados, Lapras, all of the Eeveelutions, Snorlax, Dragonite, Ampharos, Scizor, Heracross, Donphan, Tyranitar, Swellow, Gardevoir, Gallade, Aggron, Manectric, Roserade, Flygon, Altaria, Crawdaunt, Milotic, Absol, Glalie, Froslass, Salamence, Metagross, Staraptor, Floatzel, Honchcrow, Garchomp, a red Drapion, Weavile, Gliscor, Togekiss, Unfezant, Gigalith, Seismitoad, Throh, Sawk, Scolipede, Krookodile with shades, Zoroark, Reuniclus, Elektross, Chandelure, Haxorus, Meinshao, Druddigon, Braviary, Bouffalant, Hydreigon, Volcarona, Pyroar, Talonflame, Noivern, Goodra, Hawlucha, and all the fossil Pokémon from every region**

 **NEXT UP IS HOPEFULLY ASH AND CYNTHIA'S LEMON AND THE PRESS CONFERENCE AND MAYBE THE START OF THE DOUBLE ROUND.**

 **Well that's the end of my ranting!**

 **As usual time to end off the story with the signature line:**

 **Please review the chapter, and give feedback. Flames will be ignored while constructive criticism will be taken and incorporated into story if possible. Thanks for everything and Peace** **J**


	7. Alive and Loved

**Chapter 7: Alive and Loved**

 **Note: I do not own Pokémon. Pokémon is owned by Nintendo and I in no way shape or form, claim in any way that I own Pokémon with this story. This story is purely made up for entertainment purposes.**

"Speech with voice"

" _Speaking with telepathy or aura bond_ "

'Thoughts'

 **"Announcer for tournament"**

 **MAKE SURE TO READ THE NOTES AT THE BOTTOM!**

 **Warning: This chapter contains a lemon scene. Skip that part if you do not want to read it.**

 **Chapter summary: Vision; press conference; confrontation; Juicy Lemon!**

….

"Where...where am I? What…happened?"

Ash opened his eyes and found himself floating in empty space with a blue and purple surrounding him and seemingly filled the empty void. He looked around and tried to figure out what happened. After, a few moments he remembered the events that took place on the battlefield.

"Wait…am I dead? Last thing I remember is Charizard losing control and then he launched **Blast Burn** …oh shit! I really am dead! So is this heaven or hell?" Ash asked no one as he continued to float around with the blue and purple aura passing around him.

"So…what the hell do I do know…?"

"Well you could start by listening to what I have to say."

Ash nearly jumped out of his skin when he heard an unknown voice that seemingly boomed throughout the empty yet filled void.

"Who…who said that?" stuttered Ash as he tried to look for the source of the voice but couldn't find it.

"Well that's a hard question to answer. I don't exactly have a way to describe myself."

"Huh…" said a confused Ash "Um…okay then what do you want and where the hell am I?"

"All I want to do is talk. In regards to where you are, that depends. Are you referring to your body or your mind?"

"Um…both?!" shouted Ash finding the question stupid.

"Well your body is back on Earth in the Pokémon center where you're are healing. Your mind however is right now in the center of the universe."

"…"

"…well say something?" said the voice as it was getting irritated by the silence.

This brought Ash out of his trance like state as he tried to process what he was just told. "So I'm alive and healing in the Pokémon center while my mind somehow is in the center of universe." Ash said repeating what the voice said a few moments ago.

"Yep!" Said in somewhat a joyous tone.

"Okay…either I'm alive and have officially gone crazy…or I'm dead and this is my crazy version of heaven…or hell."

The voice made a sound which sounded like a sigh before he said "Ash you haven't gone crazy and you aren't dead. I brought your mind here because I needed to talk to you while your body is healing from the injuries you sustained from trying to calm your rampaging Charizard."

"Okay…So who are you again?"

"When you don't know what I am, I am something. But when you know what I am, I am nothing. I am empty as the void yet I occupy everything. I am old as time yet recently born. I am the beginning of everything, the end of every place. The beginning of eternity, the end of time and space." Replied the voice.

"Umm…yeah. So, who are you?" asked a confused Ash.

The voice growled in frustration but he expected Ash not to understand him so he decided to go straight forward with his explanation. "Well for you to understand who I am; I'm going to start at the beginning." Ash simply nodded as he let the voice continue. "Basically before the universe or Arceus was born, I existed. I am a manifestation of light and darkness, matter and anti-matter, people, Pokémon and all living things throughout the universe. Before the universe was born I was everything. Everything resided in me before I manifested myself into a physical form known as Arceus. In a sense, I'm a spirit of everything."

"So your Arceus?" drawing the only conclusion possible from the long explanation.

"Depends on how you think about it. Arceus just represents the light side of me and is a physical form the represents me."

"Okay…so do you have a name?"

"Nope!" cheerfully replied the voice "You can call me anything you want but lets just go with spirit for now."

Ash nodded at this statement while also thinking how the voice kept going from being joyful to being serious. "So why have your brought me here?"

"I brought here to warn you. In the future, around a couple years from now you will face a great danger that will threaten the entire universe. You will be the only one to be able to save the universe from collapsing." Said Spirit in a very serious tone.

"What danger? And why can't you stop it if you're the one who created the universe?" Asked Ash who seemed a little distressed knowing a danger would be coming in the future that would threaten the entire universe.

"Well I can't stop it because if I try to divert any of my power to stop this danger then the universe would collapse on itself and I'm not really in the mood for creating Arceus again and waiting for the universe to be created again. It takes so long and its so boring." Said Spirit in an exasperated voice.

Ash sweat dropped when he heard this but decided to ignore the last part of what Spirit said. "So what is this threat and how can I stop it?"

"You'll know when the time comes which should be in a few years. For now, just enjoy your life for the next few weeks while you still can. Then you will have to train harder then ever to prepare for this threat. After you deal with this last threat you will finally be able to live in peace."

"Why can't you just tell me now? Do you have to be so cryptic?"

"Of course. What's the fun in telling you know? Anyways you should probably wake up now. You have been unconscious for the past 3 days and your girlfriend has been really worried."

"Wait I have been unconscious for 3 days!? Oh, crap. Well how do I wake up?"

"Just focus. Also, make sure to remember to prepare to face the threat. You will be called upon when the time comes." Said Spirit in a serious voice.

Ash nodded at this and closed his eyes to focus on trying to wake up. Slowly the aura around him vanished as he just seemed to float in empty black space. Then he heard a sound.

*Beep*

'What was that?'

*Beep*

'Where is that sound coming from?'

*Beep*

'Ugh! Can someone turn it off?'

*Beep*

Ash got annoyed and slowly his eyes started to flutter open. He noticed his surroundings and found himself staring at a white ceiling. He slowly took in his surroundings as he realized he was on a hospital bed. Ash noticed when he tried to move that he felt a weight on his left arm. He slowly turned his head and noticed Cynthia with her head sleeping next to his hand while her hands held onto Ash's hand with a firm yet gentle grip.

Cynthia had felt some movement and slowly stirred from her sleep as she fluttered her eyes open and saw Ash looking at her with a smile on his face. Cynthia's eyes widened in surprise seeing Ash was awake and fine. Her eyes started to water as she immediately jumped towards Ash and enveloped him in a hug.

Ash returned the hug although his body did feel a little bit sore, he knew that Cynthia would be worried about him after seemingly being asleep from 3 days.

Cynthia was sobbing while hugging Ash, releasing all of her worry and sadness she felt for the last 3 days. "I…I…thought I l…lost you. Please…d…don't…ever…do…something...like…that…again." said Cynthia between sobs.

"I'm really sorry for worrying you Cynthia. But I'm fine now and I'm here." Said Ash while trying to comfort his love.

They stayed in each other's embrace for the next few minutes before Ash gently broke off the hug and looked at Cynthia. She had some bags under her eyes and her eyes were bloodshot red due to all the crying. He gently lifted his hand to caress her face which was still beautiful despite the lack of sleep and all the crying. "Cynthia what happened?"

Cynthia sniffed before she started talking and retelling the events. "Well after Mewtwo lowered the barrier…I saw you laying on the ground. You were bruised and burnt all over…and I ran over to you. When I got to you I saw that…your chest wasn't moving…your h…heart had…s…stopped." Cynthia barely managed to speak out as she once again hugged Ash recalling how she almost lost the man she loved.

Ash went wide eyed hearing that his heart had stopped thinking how he's alive then. He comforted Cynthia before she broke off and resumed telling him what had happened. "After, that Pikachu and Lucario arrived back to the battlefield and came to us. I told them that your heart stopped and they were brought to tears. But then I realized that your heart could be restarted again so I told Pikachu to try shock you at your chest to maybe get your heart to beat again. Pikachu shocked you for a full minute but your heart didn't start. After one last shock, your heart finally started beating again. I…I felt so relieved and happy that you were alive."

Cynthia then took a moment to catch her breath and regain her bearings as she recalled the painful memories of nearly losing Ash but then managing to get him back. "Well after, the paramedics came into the stadium and they took you to the Pokémon center, while me, Pikachu, Lucario and Mewtwo quickly followed. When we reached their, Nurse Joy told us that she would try her best to heal you but she said that she wasn't an expert when it came to treating people and there wasn't a Pokémon doctor in the center. But thankfully, someone stepped up and told us he was a Pokémon doctor and he treated you and saved you."

"Who was he?"

Cynthia cringed a little not know how Ash would react after knowing who saved his life. "Umm…it…it was Brock. He saved you with the help of Dawn who apparently trained as a nurse while also being a coordinator."

When Ash heard this, he froze. He didn't know what to feel as two of the few people that had betrayed his trust and forced him into exile had actually saved his life. 'Brock…and…Dawn saved me? Did they really do that for me? I guess they really were sincere about their apology.' Ash didn't say anything for a while which caused the tension in the room to rise a little before he finally said in a surprisingly calm tone. "What happened after that?"

"Well, Brock and Dawn along with the other nurses managed to treat you they said that it will probably take a month or so for you to be fully healed and that you may need plastic surgery to fix your burnt face. But just a day later, I came in and found you almost completely healed with almost no injuries on your body. I think you were surrounded by your aura at the time and it may have somehow healed you."

"Really? Well it's a good thing I'm able to control aura then. I guess my subconscious mind used it to repair my body. So, what happened next?"

"I have got to admit that's pretty cool. Anyways after that, Brock and everyone else were surprised that you healed so fast and they checked up on you saying that you were in perfect health but in a coma and they didn't know when you would wake up. After that I stayed here and soon your Professor Oak, Gary, Tracey and your Mom came here just yesterday. I explained what happened and they also stayed here to look after you. They should be here soon." Explained Cynthia.

"Wow. I'm really sorry to have worried you so much Cynthia." Said Ash in a sad yet gentle tone.

"It's okay. I'm just so happy that your alright now and you woke up. I was so scared that I lost you but now I'm just glad you're here with me now." Said Cynthia as she leaned in and gave Ash a passionate kiss. Cynthia then pushed her tongue at Ash's lips asking for entrance to which Ash immediately responded and slightly opened his mouth. Cynthia then proceeded to dominate Ash's tongue in the battle and Ash went into submission knowing that Cynthia was worried so much for him as she poured all her emotions into the kiss.

They broke off after quite a while when the need for air became too great. The couple just stared into each other's eyes and just enjoyed being in the other's presence. A few moments later they heard the door to their room open and in came in Brock in a doctor's coat with Dawn behind him in a nurse outfit consisting of a white sleeved top and knee-length white skirt.

"Ash your awake!" said Brock in a surprised tone.

"Yeah." Replied Ash in a normal tone, not acting cold and dark towards them.

"Well I'm going to have to do a check up on you know. Cynthia your going to have the leave the room for a few moments." Said Brock.

Cynthia nodded and said "Okay." She then turned back to Ash and said "I'll see you soon." She then proceeded to briefly kiss Ash on the lips and then left the room.

Dawn then nervously went up to Ash and said "So Ash how are you feeling now?"

"A little sore but other then that I feel very good."

Dawn was surprised that he was talking to them very casually and not showing and hate towards them. Brock then nodded at what Ash said "Well that's very good to hear. It's surprising that you were able to heal and recover from all your injuries and burns you had."

"Well, I think my aura might have healed me."

"Yeah. You were surrounded by a blue glow during the second day you were in here and you were fully healed by the end of the day. However, if Cynthia hadn't restarted your heart with Pikachu's help, we never would have made it on time. She saved your life." Said Brock.

"Yeah I know. Cynthia told me what happened. I guess I should say thank you for treating me Brock and Dawn. I'm grateful for what you did."

Dawn and Brock were surprised to hear this as they thought that he still might have hated them. Dawn got out of her shocked state and said "It's no problem Ash. It's the least we could do for you."

"I appreciate it. Also, I forgive you both for what you did 6 years ago." Dawn and Brock were both now even shocked speechless by what they heard as they continued to listen to Ash "However, that doesn't mean were friends again. While you may have earned my forgiveness, I'm afraid my friendship is something that will take a very long time for you guys to earn."

Although the duo was disheartened by this fact they were satisfied with the fact that they earned his forgiveness and still had a chance no matter how small, to regain his trust and friendship they lost all those years ago.

Brock and Dawn both replied in unison "Thank you Ash." The duo then started to quietly do Ash's check up and see if he was healthy and if he could be discharged from the hospital.

 ** _Outside with Cynthia while the check up was going on for the next hour…._**

Cynthia was sitting on a chair just outside the hospital room and was lost in her thoughts. She was feeling so happy and wonderful that she couldn't express it in words. The person she loved with all her heart and soul had almost been lost to her but now he was back and she swore to herself that she'll let him go again. She would try to protect Ash with everything she has.

Cynthia was soon broken from her thoughts when someone called out to her "Cynthia!" shouted Delia in a loud enough voice that the blonde could hear her but not very loud as they were still in a hospital.

Cynthia jerked her head towards Delia and behind her, Professor Oak, Gary and Tracey were following. She got up and said "Hey guys!" with a very cheerful tone that surprised the group as she was depressed for the last few days due to Ash's condition.

As soon as the group had made it towards the Sinnoh champion, Cynthia jumped and enveloped Delia in a huge bear hug. Delia was very surprised with this gesture and asked "Cynthia why do you seem so happy today and why are you waiting outside the room?"

"Ash woke up." Replied Cynthia in a low tone but loud enough that the group can hear them. This caught everyone's attention as they went wide-eyed. "He woke up and he's fine. Brock is doing some tests right now but he said that he's almost completely healed and he should be out of the hospital today." Continued Cynthia all while still hugging Delia.

Once Delia heard this, a huge smile broke on her face as she started to cry tears of joy. She quickly returned Cynthia's hug as she sobbed for a few minutes in her embrace.

Soon after, the group sat down on the chairs just outside the room Ash was staying in as they started to talk. "So Cynthia, what happened when Ash woke up?" asked a curious Professor Oak.

"Well he woke up when I was sleeping near him at his bedside. When he woke up I couldn't believe my eyes. I hugged him and after explained everything that happened in the past 3 days. Now Brock and Dawn are doing some check ups to make sure he's okay and then we can discharge him." Explained Cynthia.

Delia then smiled and said "I still can't thank you enough Cynthia! You saved Ash's life. If you hadn't thought of restarting his heart with Pikachu's help he probably wouldn't be here today."

"No need to thank me Delia. I'm just glad he's alive and well. I can't even imagine what my life would be like without him now that he's come back after so long." Replied Cynthia in a passionate voice showing how she meant everything she said.

"I'm so glad Ash got such a caring and strong girlfriend. And a very beautiful one at that." Complemented Delia which caused a blush to appear on Cynthia's face.

"Thanks Delia. But I'm even more glad and very lucky that I got such a kind and caring boyfriend who always puts others before himself. He's strong, independent and very loving. I love him so much and hopefully one day we can truly be together." Again, replied Cynthia in a very passionate voice but little did she know how close that day was.

Delia just smiled at Cynthia, feeling very happy that Ash has found someone who loves him so much. For the next 40 minutes or so the two talked to each other ranging in various topics but usually centered around Ash. Gary, Professor Oak, and Tracey occasionally joined in on the conversation but let the two women talk to each other just enjoying how happy they were once they knew that Ash was okay compared to the last few days where they along with the rest of them were very depressed and constantly crying.

Soon the door to the room opened and Brock and Dawn walked out and faced the group who had immediately stood up when they heard the doors opening. "He's fit and healthy as ever now and you can take him home." Said Brock.

"Thank you so much Brock and Dawn. I'm eternally grateful you treated Ash." Said Delia while giving a small bow showing her gratitude towards the duo.

"Please Delia, I didn't do much. I'm just glad Ash is okay and fine. Anyways you should go in, he's waiting for you."

The group nodded and proceeded to go into the room. Once they entered, the group saw Ash sitting on the bed with his back on the pillow smiling towards them. He waved his hand to them and just as he was about to open his mouth to greet them, Delia's shouting quickly filled the room. "ASH KETCHUM! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW WORRIED WE ALL WERE? WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING TRYING TO FIGHT CHARIZARD LIKE THAT!"

Ash winced when he heard the loud and almost menacing tone of his mother. He knew his mother and everyone else had been very worried for him so he should expect this type of a reaction. "I'm really sorry mom, but if I hadn't tried to stop him then many others could have been injured and killed. Charizard wouldn't have calmed down until he fell down or he killed everyone in sight so I tried to use my aura to bring him to his senses. I'm really sorry with how much I worried you all."

Delia visibly calmed down when she heard his explanation as she didn't know the full details of what could have happened. "Well I'm just glad your okay now." Said Delia as she leaned in and gave Ash a nice big long yet gentle hug. She soon broke the hug and said "That doesn't mean your out of the woods mister! You have to promise me not to be so reckless from now on. Please never go do something like that again."

Ash started to think when he heard this 'If only that were possible mom. With a new threat coming in a few years I'm not sure if I can promise that. If only you knew…hell if only I knew what I'm going to be facing soon, but I just hope I'm strong enough to face this threat and keep Cynthia and all of you safe.' Ash then broke away from his thoughts as he said "I'm really sorry mom. I promise to be more careful from now on."

Delia smiled at him and said "Thank you Ash. Now tell me…"

"Tell you what?" asked a confused Ash all while still sitting on his bed.

"Tell me how you and Cynthia met! I want to hear all the details." Said an excited Delia.

This caused Cynthia and Ash to blush as they thought about their confession. Ash knew that she would continue to pester them until they gave in so he just sighed and explained how they got together but made sure to leave out some of their more intimate moments.

After an hour or so of non-stop talking, Ash had gotten into his clothes and they headed out after Ash had been discharged from the hospital. The moment they walked through the hospital doors they were met face to face with Scott. "Ash! Your awake and your already healed?!" asked a confused yet excited Scott.

"Yeah Scott. My aura healed me and I just woke up this morning and I'm all better now." Replied Ash.

"Well I'm really glad to hear it. You gave us quite a scare with what happened in the stadium. When I heard from Brock that you probably wouldn't be okay for a month or more I thought I would have to take you out from the tournament."

Ash went wide eyed as he still wanted to participate in the tournament and show the world his strength and his love for Pokémon. "You didn't do that, did you?" asked a worried Ash.

"Surprisingly no. When I first heard of your condition I immediately thought of pulling you out of the tournament since you would have been in no condition to battle but some voice in my head kept telling me you were going to be alright. It was strange but the voice along with my gut feeling convinced me to wait and see how things turned out. So, I guess here we are." Explained Scott.

"Whewww. You scared me there for a second Scott. For a moment, I thought I wouldn't be able to continue battling in this tournament." Said Ash as relief washed over him.

Scott chuckled and said "Guess you really like battling if that's the first thing on your mind after waking up. Speaking of which, where's Pikachu? I usually don't see you without him and I thought he would have stayed by your side."

Ash then realized that Pikachu or Lucario weren't with him like they usually were. Before Ash could ask himself where they were, Cynthia spoke up "Ash, Pikachu, Lucario and Mewtwo have been taking care of your Pokémon. In fact, all of your Pokémon have been waiting in the forest right behind the Pokémon center. They were very anxious and Charizard has been very depressed and sad for the past few days. Pikachu and Lucario wanted to stay by your side but they had to go take care of everyone so I told them I would look after you and inform them when you wake up."

"Oh thanks for that Cynthia. Well I better get to them and tell them I'm alright." Said Ash. Just as the young man was about to turn and head towards the forest behind the Pokémon center, Scott called out to him to ask an important question.

"Wait Ash I had to ask you something important!" said Scott.

"What is it?" asked Ash in an impatient tone wanting to see his Pokémon friends.

"I know you want to see your Pokémon so I'll be brief. You know the press conference I was going to hold for you, right?" asked Scott receiving a small nod from Ash. "Well after all this occurred, I had postponed it obviously and I wanted to ask when you want to keep it now. News will travel fast about you being okay and I can only hold the media off your back for so long."

"Well I would like to get it over with as soon as possible so I don't have to worry about them pestering me about questions regarding my past or anything. Is it possible to have the conference for today around late-afternoon to early evening time?"

"Wow, I didn't expect you to want the press conference today. It'll take some doing and convincing but I think I'll be able to manage it. It will take place in the main stadium. There is a large empty area near the front desk that we can use. How does around 6:00 pm sound?" asked Scott.

"That's perfect Scott! Thanks!" said Ash as he bowed a little showing his gratitude before he got up and started to walk towards his Pokémon "Alright Scott, I have to go now! Bye!"

Ash, Cynthia and the group waved goodbye to Scott before heading to where his Pokémon where hanging out and waiting for him. They made it to the forest behind the Pokémon Center within a few minutes and as soon as Ash had taken a few steps into the forest he was tackled as a large dogpile formed on top of him with a lot of his Pokémon trying to hug their trainer.

Ash was laughing hard and managed to stutter in between laughs "Cut it…HAHAHA…out guys…HAHAHA…Your tickling…HAHAHA…me!" Everyone else just smiled warmly at the scene as they saw how much Ash's Pokémon cared about the young man. Soon enough all of Ash's Pokémon came into view and they all greeted the young man who went around and hugged all of them. All of the fear and sadness they felt for their trainer had vanished the instant they saw he was okay and now they were all happy and dancing around, overjoyed their trainer was in perfect health. After a while, the group had walked into the forest and reached the clearing where Ash trained as everyone went about doing what they wanted.

Professor Oak, Tracey and Gary all went crazy when they saw some of the Pokémon they didn't get to see when Ash was in Pallet Town. The Pokémon greeted them when they were informed by Ash's older Pokémon that they were friends so soon they went around and played with them and studies how they behaved and made mental notes of all the information they gathered.

Meanwhile, Delia and Cynthia had sat down by a nearby tree and talked to each other about their favorite Subject-Ash. Manaphy and Jirachi decided to play in Cynthia's lap as they really liked the warmth coming off of her as it seemed to be the exact same as Ash's warmth.

Meanwhile Ash had noticed all the Pokémon were playing around and just being happy but one lone Pokémon was standing by the large body of water and tree staring out into the horizon seemingly lost in thought. Ash walked over to his friend as he knew what he was probably thinking about all that's happened and most likely was blaming himself for everything that's happened. "Charizard what's wrong?"

Charizard turned to face his trainer who became surprised as he saw that Charizard had tears in his eyes and was crying. He quickly turned his face down and away so Ash couldn't see his tears and promptly said _"I'm really sorry Ash! I didn't mean to lose control like that! I'm really sorry."_

"Hey its okay Charizard. You don't have to apologize for anything besides, I'm fine right now." Said Ash in a soothing voice trying to calm Charizard.

Meanwhile, all his Pokémon had stopped playing and were watching the scene unfold as they knew Charizard had been very depressed and no one had been able to help him.

 _"How is it not my fault!"_ Charizard almost screamed out in their aura bond. _"I almost killed you just because I couldn't control my stupid anger. You almost died because of me! Its all my fault!"_

"Charizard please listen. Like I said before, this wasn't your fault. With your past, I would have been surprised if you hadn't felt anger towards Damian. Also, I know you didn't mean to hurt me. It was all an accident and besides I'm all better now so don't worry about it." Said Ash in a calm and collected voice while also being very soothing.

 _"How do you that? Forgive someone so easily. I almost ended your life!"_ exclaimed Charizard.

"Because you are my friend and you are apart of our family. There is nothing I or anyone in our family wouldn't do for each other."

 _"How can you call someone like me a friend or make me apart of your family. I'm a monster. It would have been better if you had left me on that rock and just let me die. Then you wouldn't have needed to…"_

Ash immediately punched Charizard in the face with an aura infused right hook causing the fire dragon to stumble and fall back first on the ground as he was taken by surprise. "DO…NOT…EVER…SAY…THAT! If I would have left you on that rock, then I would never be able to forgive myself. I would never leave a Pokémon alone who needed help. I saved your life yes but you gave me something far greater in return."

This caused Charizard to be confused while everyone else were listening to the conversation _"What do you mean"_ asked Charizard after he managed to get up but sat on the grass.

"You gave me your trust and friendship. You gave me the opportunity to know you and you accepted into being apart of our family. I can't even imagine where I would be if I hadn't met you. I would never had gone so far in life without your help. You among all the other Pokémon I have met throughout my journey have become apart of this ever-growing family. We all look out for each other Charizard and you know that better then anyone. Have you forgotten how many times you have saved my ass throughout the years? The least I can do for you is calm you down when you throw an anger tantrum. But as I said Charizard, you'll always be apart of this family and apart of me and nothing will ever change that. You along all my Pokémon and the people I love…" said Ash as he gazed out to all his Pokémon and friends before his eyes locked with Cynthia when he said the last part which caused a blush to appear on her face.

"Are what complete me." Finished Ash.

 _"Thank you Ash. I really appreciate you giving me your forgiveness and I promise to work on my anger issues. But most of all, thank you for giving me a chance to be apart of your family."_

"Our family." Ash corrected his lizard friend.

 _"Our family."_

The Pokémon then cheered at the duo while they had tears of joy coming out of their eyes as they felt so happy and proud when they heard Ash's speech. Delia, Professor Oak, Gary and Tracey all were thinking on how much Ash had grown throughout the years and how much mature he had become.

Cynthia then walked to Ash as she had made her way through the Pokémon crowd and enveloped Ash and brought him into a heart warming kiss. All the Pokémon cheered even louder as this happened and somehow Delia had managed to get a camera out of nowhere and took tons of photos of this moment but everyone seemed unaware of this.

The rest of the day went by very smoothly as Ash, Cynthia, all their Pokémon, and the rest of the group all rested and relaxed just enjoying each other's company and almost forgetting that yesterday they were all crying and sad at the chance of never seeing their trainer awake again. Now that fear, pain and sadness seemed like a thing of the distant past as the day seemed to fly by.

 ** _A few hours later with the traitors…._**

Throughout the past few days Max, Misty and May have been angry at Ash for taking away their friends Dawn and Brock away from them and when they heard how Ash was lying on his death bed they were extremely happy. They thought that he deserved it for taking away their friends and after he embarrassed them in front of many people when he didn't accept their apology for an incident they thought was very minor, and from that point they had been building up anger inside of them towards the raven-haired trainer.

Furthermore, Max and Misty were also relieved that they wouldn't have to face Ash if they were ever matched up because even thought those two wouldn't consciously admit it, they were scared of Ash and how much stronger he had become throughout these years.

Currently the trio were just relaxing in their room within the Pokémon center as there was a 4-day break between the two rounds and by some miracle Misty and Max had made it through the preliminary rounds although they were matched against very weak trainers. The trio were just talking with each other as they were discussing the second round as Max and Misty found out who their partners are going to be and were just discussing different strategies they will use to fight in the double rounds.

As the trio were talking, the T.V that was still playing the news in the background started playing some breaking news which had caught May's attention and quickly shut Max and Misty up before she raised the volume of the T.V to hear what was going on.

Within a few moments a news woman who was wearing a black top and had black hair with green eyes appeared on the screen and she soon started speaking **"Breaking news! We have been brought new information regarding the trainer Ash Ketchum and his current condition. Apparently, Ash has been somehow fully healed which has left many doctors stunned. There hasn't been any information released on how Ash had managed to heal so fast in so little time when his supposed injuries should have taken months or even years to recover. Ash has been released from the hospital and according to Scott he will still be participating in the tournament although his partner for the double round has yet to be determined."**

There was short pause after she had explained the situation regarding Ash's condition and upon hearing this the traitors went wide eyed. Max asked the question that was on all their minds "How is that possible? Didn't they say that Ash was in critical condition?"

May was feeling more anger then confusion at this point "I don't know how that's even possible. It could be that this was all some sort of trick."

"But what would he gain from doing something like this?" asked Max.

"I don't know if it was a trick or not but I'm sort of glad he's okay. Now I can go and ask him out." Said Misty with dreamy eyes but instead of imagining Ash she imagined herself with Ash's legendary Pokémon on her side and she was winning the tournament and gaining fame.

"Wait you seriously like that jerk!" shouted May.

"No! I don't actually like him. He's a jerk and he has always been so stupid throughout the time I had traveled with him it wasn't even funny. I just want to go out with him so I can get his Ho-oh and maybe any other legendary Pokémon he may have. Imagine with a few legendary Pokémon under our control I can be come the best water Pokémon trainer, you can be the best coordinator ever and Max can become a Pokémon master." Explained Misty.

"That's actually a nice plan Misty. I can't believe I never thought of that. Also with the way that jerk embarrassed us and can't get over such a small problem we deserve to get his legendary Pokémon if he has any more then Ho-oh." Said May.

"But would they even listen to us?" asked Max.

"Of course they will. If they don't we can always make them after all I'll have Ash under my control once he becomes my boyfriend." Said Misty.

Before they could continue they heard the news woman continue with the story. **"We have also been informed that Ash will be holding the press conference that was originally scheduled to be right after the preliminary rounds, today at 6:00 p.m in the hall area within the main stadium. Apparently, Ash will answer any questions he deems fit and comfortable answering and will also explain how he had gotten so injured. Any and all reporters who would like to ask questions can come to the conference but it has been stated by Scott Enishida that after the conference reporters are to not pester Ash regarding any personal questions. Any questions that reporters may ask Ash should be mainly regarding the tournament and nothing else. Well that's all for the news regarding Ash. Remember the press conference will be taking place at 6:00 p.m so stay tuned as we will be broadcasting it live. Now moving on…"**

"So what do you think? Should we go over to the press conference and watch or do you guys want to stay home and watch it on T.V." asked Max.

"I think we should just watch it on T.V for now and then tomorrow we can find him and I'll ask him out and I'll make sure he says yes!" said a determined Misty.

The group nodded as evil and jealous thoughts appeared on their mind, mainly Misty's mind as they thought of manipulating Ash.

 ** _Back with Ash and company at 5:45 p.m…._**

The group had relaxed around the clearing for quite a while and now were standing within the main stadium alongside Pikachu preparing for the press conference while some workers and league officials were busy putting the final touches on the table while news reporters from all over were busy setting up cameras and taking their seats and writing down the questions they wish to ask.

Ash, Scott, Mr. Goodshow, Cynthia and the rest of the group were standing near the area but away from all the reporters so they can avoid them asking any questions before the conference starts. Ash was a bit nervous and this was noticed by Scott as he said "Feeling a bit nervous Ash?"

"Yeah. It's just that I'm not sure what questions their going to ask me and I'm going to be talking in front of the whole world so its kind of getting on my nerves." Replied Ash.

"Just relax Ash and remember you don't have to answer all the questions they ask you. Only answer the ones you feel comfortable with. Also, why are you nervous about being in front of the whole world. I mean you already made a grand entrance with Ho-oh in the stadium when the whole world was watching so this isn't really different other then the fact that you'll be in the spotlight a lot longer and just talking." Said Scott.

"Yeah I guess your right. Thanks, Scott."

"No problem Ash. I'm happy to help."

Cynthia then asked a question that was on her mind for a few hours "Uh Scott…"

"Yes Cynthia?"

"I was wondering who is going to be Ash's partner for the double round? I mean even though you didn't remove him form the tournament I know you put his position on hold so he hasn't been paired up yet." Asked Cynthia.

This caught Ash's attention as he also looked at Scott, waiting for an answer. "Well that's true but its also true that I also put your position in the tournament on hold when you said you wanted to quit so you could stay by Ash."

This shocked Ash hearing that Cynthia almost lost her position in the tournament just so she can stay by his side. "You did that for me Cynthia? You really put your place in the tournament on the line just so you could be beside me?"

"Of course Ash. I didn't want to leave your side. Being with you was more important then being in this stupid tournament. We already know our strengths so it didn't matter to me." Replied Cynthia while she cupped Ash's cheeks.

"Thank you so much. I'm the luckiest person in the world to have you by side."

This caused Cynthia to smile as they brought each other in a heartwarming embrace. After a few moments, Scott cleared his throat to catch their attention after they had moment. "Sorry to interrupt but do you guys want to know who you will be partnered with?"

The couple had let go of each other and replied to Scott's question with a nod. Scott then continued talking "Well since you two are the only ones left without a partner you two will be partnered with each other…you know when you think about its quite funny. You two love each other a lot from what I can see and are probably the strongest trainers in the world and you two get partnered up in the end rather then one of the hundreds of trainers still in the tournament. Funny how fate works don't you think?"

This caused the couple to slightly blush but nodded and laughed a little when they thought about it. They didn't even realize that 15 minutes had passed and that it was time for the press conference to begin. After being called by Charles Goodshow, Ash, Cynthia, Pikachu and Scott went with president of the PLC while Ash's Mom and friends went to stand near the table out of view from the numerous cameras set up, to watch the conference.

The moment Ash and company walked up a small stage and stood behind the table set up with a few water bottles, all the reporters turned their attention to the group. The chatter had quickly quieted down as Charles Goodshow stepped up and motioned the camera men to start the broadcast. In a few moments, he was given the thumbs up from the camera men as he started speaking "Greetings everyone! I welcome you to this press conference regarding Ash Ketchum. Now I know you all have questions and they will be answered soon enough by Ash but do remember that he will only answer questions he deems okay so do not pester him of asking the same question twice. Furthermore, at the end of the conference me and Scott have a special announcement to make. Okay then let's get the conference started."

With that said the group took their respective seats at the table with Ash being in the center where a group of mikes stood. In a few moments, there was a bombardment of questions however, the raven-haired man couldn't make out any of them. He quickly said "Settle down please!" in a loud tone. The statement boomed throughout the hall and quickly got the reporters to quiet down. An individual female reporter raised her hand to which Ash gestured for her to stand. The reporter got up and asked her question.

 ** _Meanwhile with the 3 traitors…._**

Max who was watching T.V noticed that it was 6:00 p.m. and quickly called out to Misty and May who were sitting at the table in the kitchen have a small snack and talking again about manipulating Ash. When they heard, Max calling out to them they walked to the living room as May asked "What is it Max?"

"The press conference is starting. Let's watch it and see what Ash says." Replied Max.

This caught their attention as they sat down beside Max on the sofa as he switched the T.V channel to the news where the conference was being broadcasted. They heard Mr. Goodshow's speech before their attention turned to the reporter who was going to ask the first question.

 ** _Back to Ash's press conference…._**

"Mr. Ketchum what happened in the stadium that had caused you to gain such severed injuries and how did you recover so fast?" asked the female reporter.

"Well to answer that I'm going to have to tell a bit of a background story. You see when I first started out as a trainer and was well into my journey in Kanto I had come across a Charmander abandoned by his trainer. His trainer left him saying he would be back when he had no intention of doing so. If I hadn't rescued the Charmander in time, he would have died." This caused a wide array of gasps to come across the room but they were confused as to how this story was leading to his injuries.

Once the room settled down he continued "Soon after, I took Charmander as my own Pokémon and we trained hard together. He now is the king of all Charizard and fire types. Some of you may have heard some rumours about him and yes they are true. Anyways, this all ties together because for my 3rd match for the preliminary round I was matched against Damian Dark who was Charizard's original trainer as a Charmander. Charizard had taken a lot of beatings from Damian as a Charmander and when he saw Damian kicking his fainted Machamp, Charizard had lost control of his anger. You see my Charizard is extremely powerful and has complete control over his abilities but his anger goes beyond comprehension when he sees Pokémon abused like that and combined with his blaze ability, Charizard had lost complete control of himself and saw everything as his enemy. I told everyone to evacuate the stadium so that I may fight him and quell his anger before anyone got hurt."

The room was silent for a few moments as everyone took in this new information before the same reporter that had asked the question asked another one "When you saw you fought him you mean your Pokémon right?"

"No. I mean I fought him with bare hands." This caused lots of gasps from everyone as they were surprised and in disbelief that the raven-haired man had actually fought his Charizard. "To answer your questions, I'm an aura guardian and I can enhance my speed, strength and a whole bunch of stuff which enabled me to fight Charizard and quell his rage. In the process I was severly hurt and in a sense died since my heart stopped for a few minutes. It was thanks to Cynthia who came up with the idea to restart my heart with the help of my Pikachu did I manage to live. Throughout my time in the hospital my aura healed my body while Doctor Brock and Nurse Dawn along with other nurses treated me."

Many people were shocked to hear everything that had taken place. The reporter then commented "So that is why Damian Dark was taken into police custody and thrown in jail. I'm glad to hear he has been put away thanks to your efforts and I'm glad you are alright." She bowed slightly before sitting back down.

Ash replied with "Thank you." Another reporter then raised his hand as Ash gestured for him to stand up.

A male reporter now stood up and asked "I'm sure everyone here knows that 6 years ago you were framed for a crime you didn't commit and the real criminal was only apprehended 3 years ago. Would you mind telling us what exactly happened all those years ago and why you ran away?"

This question caused Ash to sit silent for a few moments as his hair shadowed his eyes from view. Soon he took a deep breath before he started speaking "6 years ago, Paul Shinji had disguised himself as me and went to set Cynthia's training hall on fire in an attempt to frame me because he was jealous and angry at his defeat and how I had gotten so far. I was training near the Pokémon center when I saw the fire and I quickly went to the area and started to douse the flames as fast as I could. The police and firefighters soon arrived and eventually the flames died down as Cynthia's Pokémon came out of the building. I then went to the Pokémon center and found Cynthia with Officer Jenny, Nurse Joy and the people who I once used to call friends."

He paused for a second taking his time to recall the events that caused him to run away and hide from the world. "When I reached them, Officer Jenny said asked where I was and I told her and everyone that I was training behind the Pokémon center however she said that there eye witnesses who claimed to see someone in my exact get up with a Pikachu on his shoulders who started the fire. I protested saying it wasn't me and I had expected my 5 friends to back me up but I was shocked when they didn't support me but more so went against me and also testified against me. They said things that weren't true at all. This caused Officer Jenny to announce my arrest but I was more upset over I had been betrayed by people who I called my friends and had risked my lives several times over to protect. I felt so sad, betrayed and angry that I just wanted to run away and get away from everything so I ran and went into hiding."

Everyone who heard this heard the sadness in Ash's voice and most almost had tears in their eyes not only because of the story but because of the sad aura that the young man was emitting as he recalled his events. The male reporter then asked "If you don't wish to answer this I understand but may I ask who were the friends that betrayed you and why did they do it?"

Ash thought about it for a moment and decided on what to say as he wanted their actions to be known to the world. "Well I will only mention 3 of those people because the other 2 have made up for what they did and I forgave them for their actions. The 3 people who did betray me are very well known. They are May Maple also known as the princess of Hoenn and Max Maple both of which are Norman Maple's children. They lied and testified saying they heard me plotting to harm Cynthia's Pokémon before our match when I never had done anything of the sorts. The 3rd person was Misty Waterflower one of the sensational sisters and gym leader of the Cerulean City gym. She had supported May and Max's statements and that strengthened their statement since it was coming from a gym leader. I had saved their lives countless times throughout my time traveling with him and I thought we were true friends so I was broken when they said what they said. After, that I stayed and trained immensely throughout 6 years. I heard in 3 years that the real culprit for the crime was caught and that I was no longer branded as a criminal. I had the option to come back to society but I chose not to as I wasn't ready. 3 years later I receive an invitation to this tournament and the rest you all know."

"Thank you for sharing that with us. I'm truly sorry you had you had to go through such a experience. I can't believe such well known trainers and coordinators would do such a thing. I hope they get what they deserve." Said the male reporter with a bow before growling at the last statement.

 ** _Back with the traitors…._**

"That SON OF A BITCH!" screamed Misty.

"That's such a lie! We never said that!" screamed May as she was fuming with anger and was in denial of her actions.

"Now he tries to humiliate us on television in front of the world! Oh were so going to get him back for this. I'm going to make him my boyfriend and take his Pokémon and then give him a punishment he will never forget. As soon as this conference is over I'm going their and going to make him mine." Said Misty while growling.

"Yeah and we'll become very powerful with that Ho-oh of his. Now quiet down and lets see what else that bastard says. He might reveal if he has anymore legendary Pokémon." Said Max who was also very pissed.

This caused the other 2 to quite down although it being very reluctantly. They then sat down in front of the T.V again as they started thinking of their plan to get back at Ash in the back of their minds.

 ** _Back with Ash and company in the press conference…._**

Now yet another reporter stood up. The formally dressed male asked a rather unique question that not many thought of. "Mr. Ketchum in the time you were away, have you heard of a mysterious trainer named Red who has taken down Team Rocket, Team Plasma and Team Flare throughout various regions? Do you know anything about this trainer?"

This caught everyone's attention as they heard of this trainer but he had disappeared after the teams were eliminated. When Ash heard his he let out a small laughter which confused everyone. The reporter frowned as he saw nothing wrong with the statement and asked "What's so funny Mr. Ketchum."

Ash stopped laughing and said "I'm sorry I didn't want to sound rude but its just your statement was ironic and funny to me, I couldn't help but laugh."

"Why is that?" asked the reporter who was now confused and interested as to what the young man meant.

"Well you see…I'm the trainer who eradicated those criminal organizations. I did so under the alias 'Red' so that no one could recognize me." Replied Ash.

This caused everyone to go silent as they were stunned at the statement. The man before them had taken down 3 criminal organizations. The reporter who originally asked the question regained his bearings as he said "So you're the mysterious trainer who took down 3 criminal organizations almost single handily?"

"Well actually 5 criminal organizations. I along Lance had taken down Team Magma and Aqua while me and Cynthia had taken down Team Galactic when I was still traveling as Ash. Of course, both times we had lots of help but the times I took the other 3 criminal organizations I worked mostly alone until when I encountered Champions Alder and Diantha in around 2 missions when taking their respective regions criminal organization. I can't disclose any information on how I managed to do this as it is confidential and not even the police no about it so I cannot so further on the topic."

The room was once again silent for like the umpteenth time but this time many people around the world were silent with them as they took in the information that this young man had taken down all the known criminal organizations around the world and while not all of them were single handily, to even be able to take part in taking down one was a great accomplishment in itself but taking down all 5 was unheard of.

The reporter was finally the one to break the silence as he said "Well those are quite the feats you have accomplished Mr. Ketchum. I think I speak on behalf of everyone around the world when we say thank you for taking down all those criminal organizations and sparing people and Pokémon alike from the pain they would have to suffer if they were still around."

"No problem. I'm glad to have helped. Now next question." The male reporter had sat down as another female reporter stood up. "Mr. Ketchum I would like to ask you how have you come across and caught the legendary Ho-oh when he hasn't been seen for hundreds of years."

"Well first of all Ho-oh is a she and second of all Ho-oh decided to join me. I didn't fight her as she willing joined my team and family and happily accepted."

"Well that certainly is unheard of. May I ask what prompted her to join you and do you have any other legendary Pokémon with you?" asked the reporter.

"Her reasons for joining me are something I cannot go into as it is private. In regards to any other legendary Pokémon I may or may not own, everyone will have to wait till later in the tournament. All will be revealed in time."

"I understand your reasoning Mr. Ketchum but may I ask how are you so confident that you will reach far into the tournament. We know you are a strong competitor but there are many powerful trainers in the tournament. How do you know you won't be defeated by them?"

"I have faith in my Pokémon. Its based on that faith and belief we have in each other that I believe we will make it very far into the tournament." Said Ash in a passionate yet confident tone.

"Very well Mr. Ketchum. I wish you good luck in the tournament."

"Thank you. Now next question please."

The next hour and a half flew by really quickly as he was constantly bombarded with different questions ranging from his possible Pokémon which Ash didn't reveal to his training methods to the rumour of the strong trainer in Mt. Silver who he revealed to be himself again. Eventually everyone had seemed to have exhausted all the questions they had and while not all had been answered many of them were very satisfied by what they got out of the raven-haired trainer.

Once all the questions were done Mr. Goodshow then stepped up and said "Well that draws the press conference to a close and I believe many were satisfied with the answers they have gotten." This got a lot of nods from the reporters and people watching the event from their T.V around the world. "Well as I said at the beginning there was a small announcement Scott and I wanted to make and now is the time. Scott if you would do the honors."

Scott stepped forward and started talking in a loud voice. "As you all know of the false accusation Ash Ketchum went through 6 years ago, and this caused harm to come to him. Me along with Charles Goodshow and the rest of the Pokémon League would like to take this opportunity to sincerely apologize to Ash for all he has been through and also for not catching the criminal sooner. But that's not all. We would also like to thank Ash for taking down so many criminal organizations and bringing peace throughout the world. Furthermore, Ash has also saved the world from total destruction numerous times over. Although I don't know all the details of these events and they will never be disclosed, know that everyone on this planet owes their lives to Ash numerous times over and that's something that can never be repaid."

Everyone in the whole world was shocked to hear this and even more shocked to hear it from a well known, person like Scott who was a huge influence in the Pokémon League so everyone believed his word. To find out that this young yet talented trainer not only brought the most dangerous criminal organizations to their knees but also had supposedly saved the world from destruction countless times and that none of them would have been alive if it weren't from him brought new found respect and admiration in their eyes. The silence had dragged on for 2 minutes as everyone took in the information, everyone just started clapping for the young man. Everyone got up around the world and gave Ash a standing ovation for his accomplishments and his contribution to keeping people and Pokémon alike safe.

Ash was standing their dumbstruck by what happened as he nearly had tears in his eyes but he quickly wiped them away as Pikachu jumped on his shoulders and rubbed his cheek against Ash's cheek. They both looked at each other and smiled while he sub-consciously wrapped his arms around Cynthia's waist who was standing beside him. He brought her closer and she smiled at his embrace. No one seemed to notice this as all thoughts were interrupted by the sound of clapping.

Delia stood proud as she saw her son and couldn't believe how much he has grown and how much he was admired by everyone. She knew that his father was looking down upon him probably with the biggest grin on his face as both he and she were proud at the man Ash had become. A hero in all sense of the word.

 ** _Back with the traitors…._**

"The nerve of that guy! We helped saved the world too but he never mentioned us. And now he's taking all the glory." Exclaimed May.

"Yeah the least that jerk could do was share the credit but nooooo. He has to hog it all to himself." Exclaimed Misty.

"Don't worry, the crowd will be cheering for us when we get our hands on his legenary Pokémon. We should go now. They are probably going to leave the stadium soon. We can meet Ash and Misty can make him his boyfriend and then we get what we want." Said Max

This got a nod from the 2 girls as they got up and turned the T.V off before heading out and making their way towards the main stadium.

 ** _Back with a very happy Ash and company…._**

Once the clapping died down, Scott once again started talking "As a small token of thanks for all you have done for the world Ash me and Charles would like to give you a few gifts. Although we'll never be able to repay you I hope these do for now."

Scott then took a few boxes that were laid beside the chair he sat in as he brought them on top of the table. He opened one box and it revealed to be a golden key. "This Ash is a key to a large house and very large Pokémon reserve located on a very large island in the Orange Island Archipelago. You not only own the house and the reserve but the whole island." This left Ash, Cynthia, Delia and mostly everyone else dumbstruck at the size of the prize that Ash was receiving.

Ash managed to stutter out a few words after overcoming his shock "I…I…I'm not sure…what to say."

"Don't say anything there is more where that came from. Now here is the next prize…" Scott opened another box which held a stack of papers which had a red seal on it and was signed by Mr. Goodshow. "You are also given a high position within the Pokémon league that overlooks anything battle related. You are the chief of this division and it is your choice if you would like to take this job. Before you say anything, this job will require a few trips within the different regions, not just sitting behind a desk as I know you can't stay in one place for long." Said Scott while chuckling at the end.

Ash again was dumbstruck but then he remembered what the spirit said of facing a threat in the future and for that he had to be prepared and train harder then he ever did in the past 6 years if he wanted to be prepared. "Umm...Scott. I have to ask. Is it okay if I refuse this offer now? I can't accept right now due to reasons I can't go into now. If you offered this a few years from now I would have been able to accept for at this point in time I cannot."

Ash's answer surprised everyone as no one expected to let go of such a huge prize. This caused their curiosity to peak as they wondered what could possibly be the reason for him to reject such an offer of a great high paying job. Everyone had different thoughts racing through their head before Scott finally broke the silence when he said "Well, Ash, I may not know your reason for your decision but if I have learned anything in the past few years is that you always do something big and I respect your decision. Know that this job will always be open for you. If your done, with whatever you need to do in a few years then know that you just have to come to me and you'll get the job right away."

"Thanks for understanding Scott. I appreciate everything you have done for me." Replied Ash.

"Trust me this is nothing compared to what you have done for us. Anyways here is our last gift for you." Scott opened the 3rd and final black box and pulled out a single small rectangular piece of paper which seemed to have a lot of 0's on it. "Our last gift for you is plain old cash. Here is a check of $10 000 000 000 poke dollars. Now before anyone says anything I would like to say that in a sense this money is actually your hard-earned money Ash."

This confused everyone including Ash. He then asked "What do you mean by that Scott? I don't remember doing something that would earn me that much money. Its like enough to buy 10 islands."

Scott chuckled as he started to explain what he meant "Well, Ash as you know, you are the one who single handily took down the 3 criminal organizations and played the biggest role in taking down Galactic, Magma and Aqua. Most of all you took down Team Rocket by yourself and they were the biggest crime syndicate ever created and they had stolen Pokémon and caused many different trainers to quit or get hurt in an attempt to get their Pokémon. This has been running for around 10 years since the criminal organization was created and this dealt the Pokémon League a serious blow as there was a severe lack of trainers due to Team Rocket and the other criminal organizations. When you took down the organizations you not only gave trainers around the world motivation to start or restart their journey but you also took their fear away of their Pokémon being stolen. This really caused the Pokémon League to flourish as battles, contests, showcases and other events went through the roof in terms of participants and popularity. The amount of money we made in the 2 years that the crime syndicates were taken down just went through the roof. The amount of money were giving you is a small fraction compared to what we made and sadly I can't give you more even you deserve it but we need it to keep the league running and invest in various projects currently going on. I hope that was good enough explanation Ash and please accept the fruits of your labour."

After the long explanation, everyone slowly processed the large amount of information Scott just displayed. Soon Ash managed to break out of his thoughts of possibly using part of this money to enhance his training while he would leave the rest with Cynthia and his mom. "Okay then Scott. I'll accept this gift as well."

This caused a wide grin to appear on Scott's face as he gave Ash the cheque and they then posed for a few photos. Mr. Goodshow then said "Well that concludes this press conference and I hope all your questions were satisfactory. We can expect great things from Ash Ketchum for this tournament and once again on behalf of everyone. Thank you, Ash!" This got a simple nod from Ash. "Also reporters can now approach Ash for questions they wish to ask but I do ask to respect his privacy because after all he has done for us, he deserves it. The best time to approach him for questioning would be after the double rounds are over and then when the top 16 trainers are decided."

Every single reporter and cameraman nodded at this signalling their agreement to respect Ash's privacy. Scott then continued "Well that's all for today so good night everybody and I hope to see you in a day's time when the double rounds start."

With that said, reporters, cameraman and league officials began packing up everything and cleaning the area where the press conference took place. Ash and company all met up away from the clean up was going on as they started a conversation.

Delia said "I'm so proud of everything you have done Ash. I'm sure your dad is just as proud right now and is looking down at you."

This caused Ash to smile as he embraced his mother in a warm hug. "Thanks mom. I'm glad I made you and dad proud."

"You have grown quite a bit Ashy boy and now your rich, you own an island, mansion and Pokémon reserve. You have surpassed me by so much now, its not even funny." Said Gary with a playful frown as he gently punched Ash's shoulder.

"Thanks Gary but I couldn't have done it without everyone's help. Its thanks to you guys and my Pokémon that I have been able to accomplish so much."

Cynthia then spoke up "Your being modest Ash. You along with your Pokémon not only accomplished so much together but you influenced our lives for the better in ways you cannot imagine. I don't even want to imagine what my life would have been if I had never met you." The blonde champion then wrapped her arms around one of Ash's arms.

"Thanks Cynthia and thanks to you all too."

"No problem Ash. So what are you going to do now?"

"Well I was just thinking of going on a walk."

"Oh! Mind if I join you Ash!" asked Cynthia.

"Sure. Pikachu, you mind going back to everyone and tell them I'll be gone for the night."

 _"You plan on mating with her? Hmmmmmmmmmmm?"_

This caused Ash to blush crimson red and he thanked Arceus that no one else understood what Pikachu just had said. He decided to talk through his aura bond as to not seem stupid yelling at the mouse Pokémon. _"Shut up Pikachu. I never said anything like that. Now just go."_

 _"You didn't say that but you were thinking it…weren't you?"_

Ash's blush got even deeper if that was even possible. _"Shut up and just go…please."_

Pikachu smirked as he bathed in the sweet feeling of victory and teasing Ash and leaving him with no comeback. Pikachu then jumped into Delia's arms. The group had watched Ash as his face had turned into a tomato. Cynthia asked with concern evident in her voice "Ash are you alright?"

This caused Ash to come out of his thoughts as his blush disappeared "Yeah I'm fine Cynthia. Now let's go for that walk."

She nodded in response as they waved their friends and family goodbye and headed out the door. However, before Ash stepped outside with Cynthia, Pikachu shouted through his aura bond _"Knock her up good Ash and make me proud!"_

 _"SHUT UP PIKACHU!"_

Pikachu simply snickered at his reaction as he decided to stop now. Ash meanwhile was mentally fuming at Pikachu's teasing and for a while the couple just stayed quiet as they slowly walked through a nearby garden with a small fountain in the center with a few benches spread around. They didn't even realize that they had walked for half an hour in silence before Cynthia asked a question that raised a while ago. "Ash why did you reject the job offer? You said you had a reason but couldn't say."

"Yeah, I actually have been meaning to talk to you about it since this morning since the time I woke up but I didn't know how to approach it. I actually didn't want to tell you because I didn't want to get you involved but I knew you would always be with me so I have to tell you know." Said Ash.

This peaked Cynthia's curiosity even more. "You can talk to me about anything Ash."

"Okay. Well before I woke up I think my mind was transported to the center of the universe. There I met something or someone. This being said that it was a spirit. A manifestation of the entire universe. This being had created Arceus and gave him the power to shape the universe. He told me that there was a danger coming in a few years and it would be unlike anything I have ever faced and that I would have to prepare for it. After, the tournament I planned on training myself and my Pokémon harder then ever. I know you probably don't believe this crazy story. But…"

Ash was silenced when Cynthia put her index finger over Ash's lips. "I believe you Ash. I have seen enough crazy things in this world that this doesn't seem far fetched at all. Even then I would always believe you. I love you and I know you would never lie to me."

"I love you too Cynthia and thank you for believing in me."

"Always will Ash. Always will." They then brought each other in a heartwarming kiss and separated minutes later. Cynthia then said "Ash…I'm also going to train alongside you and prepare for this evil. I know you don't want me involved in fear that I can get hurt but I can take care of myself. And I almost lost you 3 days ago. I want to be by your side forever so I'm going to train alongside you and our Pokémon and bring our strength to levels no trainer will ever be able to reach."

Ash heard the passion in her voice and couldn't help but smile and also get somewhat turned on by how sexy her voice sounded. "Thanks Cynthia. We'll train hard together and become stronger then ever and then we'll tackle this threat head on. Now let's head back to the hotel."

The Sinnoh Champion nodded and they got up before they started to walk towards their living quarters for the tournament. Before they had taken a few steps, they heard a trio of voices call out to him that caused him to growl in anger while his eyes were covered by his hair "ASH!"

Cynthia and Ash both turned around to see Max, May and Misty running up to them. Ash then growled and in a low raspy yet scary voice he said "What are you people doing here?!"

The tone of his voice got May pissed off easily as she shouted "Don't talk to us like that! Especially after you humiliated us in front of the whole world. Why the hell did you tell everyone about what happened 6 years ago. It wasn't a big deal!"

"Not a big deal. Is that what you think!?" said Ash in very cold and dark tone.

"Yes! Just get the hell over it. People are now looking at us like were some sort of criminals! Your ruining our reputation so you better get back on T.V and tell them that we had nothing to do with your arrest." Shouted May.

"YOU HAD EVERYTHING TO DO WITH MY ARREST! YOU STABBED ME IN THE BACK. I NEEDED YOU THE MOST AT THAT TIME AND YOU ABANDON ME EVEN AFTER ALL THE TIMES I SAVED YOUR SORRY EXCUSES FOR LIVES!"

His shouting caused the trio to flinch back in fear as they saw some of his aura flare up. "Then why didn't you mention Dawn and Brock in the press conference! They betrayed you as well so why didn't you tell everyone that they were involved as well." Said Max.

"Because they earned my forgiveness. Unlike you 3 they actually made an attempt to make up for their mistake and they did that by treating me when I was injured! And the reason I mentioned you 3 is so no one will ever make the mistake of becoming your friend again otherwise they would have to suffer the same fate I did." Exclaimed Ash.

"WHY YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE!" shouted May as she went in to try and strike Ash but was quickly stopped by Misty which sort of surprised her.

"Can we please stop this guys and just bury the hatchet! Like seriously this happened a long time ago, can't we just move on. And Ash if you really want to blame someone for driving you away you should blame Cynthia!" said Misty as she pointed to Cynthia.

This caused Cynthia to gasp very lowly as she hung her head down as feelings of guilt were once again rising inside her despite being constantly reassured by Ash in the past that none of this was her fault. Ash now had even more anger boiling inside of him as he didn't like that they were blaming their mistake on the woman he loved. "WHAT. DID. YOU. SAY!" Said Ash in a slow and loud tone.

Misty was taken back by his tone but regained her composure and then said "Its true Ash. She's the one who originally believed that you harmed her Pokémon. She was the first one to run out of the Pokémon center because she believed you did this. How the hell were we suppose to go against a champion. If we didn't lie then we probably would have ended up in jail until Paul was found and god knows how long that might have taken. So instead of blaming us for this you should start by blaming her!"

Ash snapped then as he started shouting "I WOULD NEVER BLAME HER. IT WASN'T HER FAULT THAT SHE WASN'T THINKING CLEARLY! HER POKÉMON WERE JUST ATTACKED AND THEIR LIVES WERE NEARLY LOST! DO YOU THINK ANYONE CAN THINK CLEARLY AFTER SUCH A THING? SHE WAS SCARED FOR HER POKÉMON. I ALSO KNOW SHE TRIED HER BEST TO INVESTIGATE THIS CASE AND FIND ME IN THE LAST 6 YEARS SO I KNOW SHE NEVER TRULY BELIEVED I COULD EVEN DO SOMETHING LIKE THIS. BUT IN THIS TIME HAD YOU EVEN TAKEN THE SLIGHTEST AMOUNT OF TIME TO FIND ME OR EVEN FIND OUT WHAT REALLY HAPPENED OR DID YOU JUST MOVE ON WITH YOUR PATHETIC LITTLE LIVES! OH AND MISTY NEVER EVER BLAME CYNTHIA! I LOVE HER AND I WON'T STAND IT IF YOU TRY TO BLAME HER FOR YOUR ACTIONS!"

Meanwhile, Cynthia wasn't listening to Ash's outburst but rather she had tears running down her face as she was lost in her thoughts. 'Misty's right. I was the first to run and believe that Ash had actually done this. I turned my back on him when I knew he couldn't do anything like that but I turned on him anyways. I'm such a horrible person. I don't deserve Ash's love. I love him but I hurt him so much. Should I even be with him…what if I hurt him again? I should just leave and never come back.' The blonde champion was brought out of her thoughts when Misty started to speak again.

"You love her? She's the one who betrayed you first. She's probably just using you so you wouldn't expose her and tell everyone that she was the one who betrayed you first. Not only that, but I bet she's using you to improve her reputation and further her career. When she is done with you she'll toss you away and leave you alone just like she did before. She doesn't love you Ash I do. I love you so you should come with me and forget her. She's only using you." Ranted Misty not realizing the irony of the statement that she described exactly what she wanted to do with Ash while Cynthia was the one who truly loved the raven-haired man.

"Like I would ever love someone like you. You know nothing about Cynthia and what type of a person she is so you HAVE NO RIGHT TO JUDGE HER! I know she loves me and would never hurt me. I know that she is not responsible for what happened and you traitors need to stop trying to use her to cover your own mistakes. Also, Misty…" said Ash as he directed his gaze towards her away from the other two "I have aura so I can tell you truly love me and who don't. I know you don't love me and you want to use me. You're a bitch who would use me and toss me away until you found some other guy to manipulate. If you had even the faintest of hope thinking that I would love someone like you over Cynthia, then you must be the stupidest person on the planet. No one could ever compare to her."

"Oh yeah! What does she have that I don't!?" asked Misty not realizing the stupidity of her question.

"Well for starters, she kind, gentle and caring while you're a bitch, have anger issues and aren't nice to others. She is an amazing battler while you're a wannabe water Pokémon trainer. She is calm and cool in tough situations while you lose your cool over the stupidest things ever. Serisouly you have no idea how many times when I traveled with you, did I want Pikachu to shock you. Anyways, Cynthia is beautiful, a great person to be around and is compassionate. While you are ugly, overweight (Mostly said this to get her angry), horrible company as you manage to drive anyone away and don't care for others. The list just goes on and on, it would take me all day!"

At this point Misty was fuming with anger as she screamed "OH YEAH! WELL, LET'S SEE HOW YOU LIKE HER WHEN I MAUL HER IN FRONT OF YOU!" Misty then brought out her mallet which she somehow changed to be made of pure steel and brought it down towards the still crying Cynthia.

Before the mallet could connect with her face, Ash blocked the attack by quickly raising his right arm up and curling his hand into a fist which he infused with his aura. The mallet collided with his fist and sent a loud sound and shockwave throughout the nearby area. The mallet then cracked and split into two parts as they fell on the ground with a loud banging noise. Ash face was now completely devoid of any emotion except rage. "YOU DARE ATTACK CYNTHIA! YOU DARE ATTACK THE WOMAN I LOVE AND WOULD GIVE MY LIFE FOR. YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS!"

This caused Misty to step back in fear before she felt an immense sensation of pain in her abdomen area before she was sent flying back 30 feet as she coughed up blood. Ash had scored a hard-hitting aura infused punch at her abdomen and sent her flying. The only reason he didn't go after her immediately is that he wanted to make sure Cynthia was okay. When he turned around he finally noticed that Cynthia had tears running down her face as she was staring at the ground. Ash took a few steps towards her and reached out with his hand and asked "Cynthia are you o…" before Ash could finish he saw Cynthia turn around and run extremely fast to who knows where.

Ash face was now filled with sadness and worry at what Cynthia was crying about. He turned towards the Misty who was being helped by May and Max. The trio stared at the now slowly approaching Ash in fear but mostly anger still not realizing who they were messing with. When Ash stood a few feet away he talked in a menacing voice that radiated seriousness "If you ever try to harm Cynthia again, I will kill you. That I promise you with my life. You lay a hand on her and that will be the last breath you will ever take. Now get out of here before I lose my temper and do something I'll…enjoy."

The trio got up and growled at Ash but complied with what he said and started to walk away. Before they were out of eyesight and hearing range, May turned her head slightly and said "This isn't over."

However, Ash didn't even listen as by that point he had turned around and started running towards the direction Cynthia ran and started using his aura senses to try and locate her. Their deep bond allowed him to enhance his senses and find where Cynthia had run off too. Ash quickly made his way to the hotel they were staying in and made his way to the 42nd floor. He soon came to Cynthia's room where he had been staying for the past few days. He went to knock on the door but saw that it was open so he pushed the door slowly and asked "Cynthia you there?".

He got no response however, as he just heard sobs coming from the master bedroom. Ash closed the door behind him and made his way to the bedroom and found Cynthia in a black top and her black trousers with her signature coat on the floor beside the kind-sized bed, crying with her face buried in the bed. Ash made his way to her and sat down beside her. He gently lifted her up and saw her bloodshot eyes from the constant crying she did. He quickly brought her into his embrace as he patted her head and stroked her long golden her all while saying soothing words to calm her down.

After, sometime, Cynthia stopped sobbing but still cutely sniffed as she broke away from the hug and had her head hung down as she created some space between them on the bed. "Misty's right Ash. You should just leave me. I don't deserve your love."

This caused Ash to be surprised and angry at what the love of his life said. "Why would you say that Cynthia. Why would you even listen to what that traitor said. I love you and you alone. Don't ever say you don't deserve my love."

"But its true Ash. I was the first one who ran out the Pokémon center thinking that you were possible for such a hideous act all those years ago. I was so hung up on my Pokémon being attacked that I didn't even stop to think that you could never harm a single Pokémon. You instantly put your others well being above your own and if I just thought straight…" before Cynthia could continue Ash interrupted her and started talking.

"Exactly Cynthia. You couldn't think straight because your Pokémon were attacked. Beings who were your closest friends and like your family almost lost their lives. No one could have thought straight in a situation like that and you were just concerned about your friend's well, being. I would have reacted the same way if my Pokémon nearly lost their lives. You have to stop blaming yourself Cynthia…"

This time Cynthia interrupted Ash before he could continue. "How can I stop blaming myself!" exclaimed Cynthia as she looked up and stared into Ash's eyes which were only emitting warmth and love. "I betrayed you before anyone. I was the reason you had to run away. I caused you so much pain throughout the past 6 years and caused you to live a life of seclusion and loneliness. You should leave me so that I don't cause you anymore pain. Better yet, I'll just leave and never come back so you never get hurt again. You should find someone who truly loves you and will never hurt you."

Cynthia was about to get up from the bed before she was tackled by Ash as they landed on the soft bed with Ash kissing Cynthia furiously and with immense passion. She was quite shocked by his reaction and it took her a while before she melted into the kiss with confusion still in the back of her mind. Ash had dominated her in the kiss and the couple were locked together for quite sometime before their lungs started screaming for air. Ash pulled away and stared at Cynthia as she watched in surprise as she saw Ash crying heavily as the tears were cascading down his face.

Ash spoke while holding his sobs "Never ever say that ever again. I love you and you alone. Please never leave me. If you did, that would break me and hurt me the most. You are the only one I will ever love in my life and if you left my soul would shatter. I would be nothing without Cynthia. Please promise me Cynthia you will never speak or even think of leaving."

"Ash I…"

"PROMISE ME CYNTHIA!" roared Ash.

This caused Cynthia to gasp at his loud voice that only radiated sadness and fear. It was then she realized her mistake. 'What was I thinking? I should never have even thought about leaving Ash. He's an aura master and I'm the only one he would ever fall in love with. I would hurt him beyond comprehension if I left him. I'm such an idiot. But still can he forgive me for how I hurt him all those years ago.' After a few moments of silence Cynthia finally spoke up "I promise Ash. I'm sorry I even thought of or said that. I promise I'll never leave you."

"Thank you Cynthia."

Both embraced each other and held on like their very lives depended on it. After a few moments Cynthia asked "Ash can you forgive me for all the pain I caused you all those years ago and the pain I caused you right now."

Ash let go of their embrace as he looked at her with eyes filled with only one thing-love. "I already forgave you a long time ago Cynthia not that there was anything to forgive. You need to forgive yourself and stop blaming yourself for something you are not responsible for."

"Thank you Ash…" There was a small moment of silence between the two as they gazed into each other's eyes and were lost in them. Both trainers felt so vulnerable at the moment so when Cynthia said the next few words, it shocked Ash. "Ash…I want…you to…be my first"

Ash had a million and one thoughts racing through his head 'Her…first!? Does she mean…wait so that means she's been saving herself for all this time…but can I really do this…especially what happens when aura users do this…I have to tell her…I might be ready for it but is she…?' After a moment of processing what the Sinnoh Champion said Ash finally spoke "Are you sure Cynthia?". His tone was so gentle and soft that Cynthia couldn't help but feel so comforted by it.

"Yes Ash…I'm sure. I almost lost you a few days ago and the thought of you never waking up…I was so scared. I almost caused you unbearable pain today because of my foolishness. I want you to be my first. Let me be yours and let me take all your pain away…Ash." Said Cynthia in a passionate and loving tone.

"I'm ready to do this Cynthia but there is something you have to know." He paused for a moment before continuing "You see like aura users only love one person in their lifetime, there is another thing that happens when aura users become one with the person they love." Again, Ash paused as he tried to break down the important information. "When aura users become one with the person they love, they truly become one both literally and figuratively. You see if we do this, our aura will fuse together and this will cause something that is known as 'Soul Union'. It is as its name suggests, our souls will become united and it will be proof of your undying love. The bond is so strong that even death can't break it. If one of us dies, then the other dies as well. We will truly be together for all eternity."

When Ash finally finished, he looked at Cynthia only to notice she had tears of joy in her eyes as she had listened to every word that had come out of his mouth. "That only wants to make me to do this more Ash. You are the only one I will ever love and I want to be with you. If this will allow us to be together even after death and please do it. Please make love to me." Said the blonde beauty with only one emotion laced in her voice-love.

"Are you sure Cynthia?" asked Ash one last time to know that this truly was what his love wanted.

"I am."

 **WARNING: LEMON SCENE-SKIP IF YOU DO NOT WISH TO READ THIS!**

Ash and Cynthia then locked lips as the kissed with extreme love and passion. Ash's tongue gently pushed against Cynthia's lips, desperately asking for entrance to which Cynthia immediately complied and slightly parted her lips. The couple began an immense battle with their tongues clashing while Ash had slowly moved one of his hands to cup her bountiful breasts through her top.

As Ash gently massaged the blonde's breasts, Cynthia let out a moan in the kiss as small shivers of pleasure were sent throughout her body. After some time, they parted lips due to the need for air and the desire to take off their clothes. Ash and Cynthia removed their respective shirt and tops revealing their upper body exposed. Ash's toned rock hard abs, big pecs and broad shoulders caused Cynthia to drool in her head while Ash just stared at Cynthia as her flat belly with some ab lines, and her mountainous breasts which were barely held by a black bra. If Ash had to guess they were at least 38DD size.

Even though they both admired the other they mainly looked into each other's eyes only finding loved in them with small traces of lust. They both closed the gap between them again as they kissed again this time with even more passion as their immense love, lust and hormones started to take over. As they kissed, their hands roamed around each other's upper bodies feeling every inch of their other half. Cynthia couldn't help but feel even more turned on when she felt the hardness of Ash's abs as they seemed to be made out of metal while Ash soon began massaging her breasts through the bra.

They both let moans escape their lips as they the other's touch send shivers of pleasure down their spine. Soon enough Ash snaked his arms around Cynthia's back as he found the clasp that held her black bra together. He broke off the kiss and stared into Cynthia's eyes waiting for some type of confirmation to see if she was okay with what he was doing. The blonde nodded at the unasked question to which the raven-haired man nodded back as he skillfully undid the clasp and removed the bra throwing it somewhere within the room.

Ash couldn't help but be mesmerized by the now exposed large globes. The 38DD breasts were perfectly round and spherical, with pink nipples dead center and not much space at all between the two breasts. The only word that Ash could use to describe them would be-prefect.

After, a very small moment of silence Ash started to kiss Cynthia gently this time around instead of just planting himself on her globes. Not expecting to be kissed, Cynthia was surprised for a moment before she melted into the kiss. It lasted for a few moments before Ash broke off and started to plant butterfly kisses down her neck and slowly moving toward her breasts. Cynthia moaned in pleasure as shivers of pleasure were sent throughout her body.

Ash couldn't help but feel more confidence as he continued with the kisses until he found a sweet spot near the end of her neck where Cynthia had let out a much louder moan then usual. Smirking at this new discovery, Ash started to assault this area with kisses and started nibble at the area while he once again moved one of his hands to her breasts and started massaging it again. Cynthia couldn't help but start letting out loud moans of pleasure as she felt herself nearing an orgasm and she was surprised by how well, Ash was doing and how much pleasure he was giving her.

Surprisingly thought, Ash was acting on pure instinct on what he was doing although he did remember when his mom had given him the 'talk' once after coming back from a journey and he dreaded that memory.

Cynthia felt herself getting closer and closer until she felt him pull away from her neck. She frowned a little and looked up to see what had caused him to stop only to let out a loud moan as Ash had taken one of her large breasts into his mouth and started to frantically suck it and swing the pink areola around with his tongue. Both of the raven-haired hands were gently squeezing her breasts while his mouth sucked on one of them and soon moved to the other.

Cynthia continued to moan as she was being pleasured beyond belief and just from her breasts being fondled with. The combination of her breast's high sensitivity and Ash's amazing skill, Cynthia couldn't hold longer and soon let out a scream of pleasure as she climaxed and her panties within her trousers became soaked.

Ash smiled at seeing Cynthia's blissful face as she was panting from the after effects of her climax. He let go of her breasts and kissed her briefly before he broke off and moved his face under her breasts as he once again started to plant butterfly kisses down her flat stomach and moved closer and closer to her womanhood. Again, Cynthia let out moans of pleasure as Ash was seemingly kissing every inch of her until she felt him stop. She looked up only to see him staring at her again looking for some type of confirmation to continue. She was quite surprised by how much respect the was giving her by only doing something if he had her consent and she couldn't help but feel her love for him rising to a whole new level if that was even possible to begin with.

Cynthia nodded after a moment, to which Ash nodded back and gently removed her trousers before tossing them somewhere in the room. He then moved to her now soaked black panties as he removed them even more slower as he was being bombarded with a fragrance that smelled so sweet and nice that it was slowly driving his mind crazy. He finally tossed the last piece of clothing away and then looked at Cynthia and just stared at her.

The moon light that was shining through the window was shining down on her body and almost made her sparkle. Her pale skin looked even more beautiful with the moonlight and her golden hair that was spread around the bead underneath her seemed to shine brighter. Ash took in every inch of her as he implanted this image into his brain as he wanted to memorize her beauty. Cynthia started to become a little embarrassed as Ash stared at her and started to lock her legs, hiding her womanhood from view. "Stop staring Ash. It's embarrassing." Said a shy Cynthia.

"I'm sorry. It's just your so beautiful." This simple statement was filled with absolute honesty and love that Cynthia couldn't help but blush a healthy shade of red at the compliment and felt herself relax. She had been called beautiful by many people before but it never meant anything to her but when Ash said it she couldn't help but feel incredibly happy.

Ash saw Cynthia relax as he gently spread her legs a little and brought her womanhood into full view. It was a healthy pink color and she had no pubic hair at all and the area didn't seem shaved which made Ash think that she was naturally hairless down there. He started to put small kisses on her stomach just inches away from her woman hood before he moved to kiss every inch of her thighs. He kissed everywhere but her womanhood and this was driving Cynthia insane. She was being teased to death and she couldn't help but release a sexy growl as she was become angry at Ash for not kissing where she wanted him. Her itch that needed to be scratched was now growing and soon she had enough. "Ash stop…teasing…me."

Ash smirked "Oh. So, what do you want me to do then Cynthia?" he asked while continuing to plant butterfly kisses near her womanhood.

Cynthia kept moaning as her frustration kept growing. "I want you eat and ravage my pussy right now!" she said in a loud tone.

Ash grinned seeing how straight forward Cynthia was and not wanting to frustrate her further he slowly licked her wet and moist womanhood. This caused a jolt of pleasure to come over Cynthia as no one but herself had ever touched her there. Ash couldn't believe how diving Cynthia's juices tasted. He wanted more and so started to assault her pussy with a bunch of licks before moving up a little as he started to poke her clitoris with the tip of his tongue. Ash's attack on her small bundle of nerves drove the blonde into ecstasy as her moaning kept on growing louder and louder.

He moved away from the bundle of nerves before entering his tongue into her womanhood and penetrated her as much as he could. Ash used his tongue to lick every inch of the walls of Cynthia's pussy as he could, greedily licking as much of her juices as possible. While he was eating her out, his nose was brushing against her bundle of nerves. Cynthia was nearing her second orgasm and just needed a small push to send her over the edge. Ash had was growing impatient and wanted to drink her divine nectar. He took his tongue out and in less then a second he moved his teeth to the clitoris and very gently nibbled on them.

This had sent Cynthia over the edge as she let out loud moan almost the equivalent of a scream "I'm cumming!". Her scream was filled with pleasure as her floodgates opened and she released her juice. Ash had drunk every last drop of the nectar Cynthia had released and couldn't help but feel addicted to the taste already.

Cynthia took a moment to calm herself down before he got a smirk on her face as she got up and pushed Ash down on the bed so that he was lying on his back. "I'm going to have to get some revenge for that Ash." Cynthia purred.

Ash also smirked and just sat there as Cynthia had taken his pants and boxers off and threw them somewhere in the room. His length had been excited for quite a while and was pushing against his pants in an attempt to break the restraint which had caused him some discomfort for sometime but didn't bother to do anything about it.

When Cynthia saw Ash's manhood, she gasped. It was fully erect and stood tall towering at an incredible length of 8 inches. She felt a bit worried wondering if it would even fit inside her but she quickly pushed that worry away as all she cared about tonight was becoming one with Ash. The blonde soon took Ash's length in her hand as she licked the tip to tease Ash and get back at him for teasing her for so long.

After, a while, Cynthia finally took the length in her mouth and somehow managed to fit it all 8 inches inside of her mouth. Ash groaned in pleasure as he felt his length enter the warm and wet confines of Cynthia's mouth. She bobbed her head up and down which caused Ash's groans to become louder which motivated Cynthia to go even faster.

After quite a while, Ash became close to his release as he said "Cynthia…I'm…going to…cum!"

Cynthia started to deep throat him to send him over the edge and it did. He shot his white-hot semen down her throat as Cynthia swallowed every last drop even though he had released an enormous amount. She became addicted to the taste as it tasted sour and sweet and she loved it. Once she had sucked him dry, she let go of his length and lied down on the bed as she spread her legs.

Ash's length was still hard as a rock as it stood tall ready for more. Ash saw Cynthia lying on her back and knew that the time had come. Ash sat there waiting for her to give him the go ahead which she did. "Go ahead Ash. Make me yours. Make love to me." Said Cynthia, her voice being filled with love, need and lust.

Ash nodded as he positioned himself so his long member stood right in font of Cynthia's womanhood, centimeters away from entering. He looked at Cynthia who nodded. He slowly began entering her which caused Cynthia to cringe a little as she felt her insides being stretched by Ash's incredible length. Eventually Ash reached her barrier and he knew that it would cause her pain. He raised his hand and it was surrounded by a blue glow and then he rubbed her the area above her womanhood. "This will lessen the pain and will act as a barrier so you won't get pregnant if you don't want to." Said Ash.

Cynthia nodded at this and gestured Ash to go forward. Ash then quickly pushed his entire length into her and surprisingly she managed to take it all in. Cynthia let out a small yelp of pain which was silenced when Ash kissed her trying to divert her mind from the pain. A small trickle of blood went down Ash's length as he just stayed still for a couple minutes so Cynthia could adjust to his size.

Soon Cynthia oved her hips a little only get bombarded with a wave of pleasure as she signalled Ash to start moving. The raven-haired man nodded and slowly began pumping in and out of her. Cynthia's was in ecstasy as she felt pleasure unlike anything she has ever felt before. It was 10 times better then Ash was eating her out and she wanted more. "Harder…Faster!" Cynthia said in between moans.

Ash quickly complied and started drilling into her at an incredible speed causing Cynthia to scream in pleasure every time he slammed back into her. The entire room was filled with the sound of slaps and moans. As Ash was pounding into Cynthia, he was mesmerized by the way her breasts bounced and quickly took both of them in his hands and start to nibble on the nipples all while pounding at a furious pace.

Cynthia couldn't believe how much stamina Ash had as she had climaxed 3 times and Ash was still pounding in her. They had switched positions with Cynthia being on top to doing doggy style and then finally going back to missionary. Ash finally said "I'm close Cynthia."

Cynthia nodded and said "I'm close too..."

"Together then?" asked Ash

"Together" replied Cynthia.

Both of them were then surrounded by a turquoise blue glow as their auras began to flare and intertwine together showing that they were beginning to fuse together. The couple eventually reached their climax as they screamed each other's name.

"ASHHHHH!"

"CYNTHIAAA!"

As if acting on instinct, Ash bent down and bit on her neck drawing a small amount of blood but this went unnoticed by Cynthia as she was being filled with Ash's hot white semen. Both of their juices were mixing inside of them as she was being filled to the core and that prolonged their orgasm even further.

Meanwhile, Ash had poured his aura into the bite which caused the final part of the 'Soul Union' to occur. Both of their souls now began to fuse together as a mark began to from on Cynthia and Ash's neck. The mark slowly manifested itself on their neck as their souls slowly intertwined as they truly became one. The mark consisted of upside down silver sword with a heart symbol on the hilt and two pairs of beautiful white wings spread from the hilt of the sword.

Ash and Cynthia both felt themselves becoming one if the other. Their heart beat was at the exact same pace while and their breathing was perfectly in sync. As they stared into each other's eyes they could in a sense know what the other is feeling and thinking. In a few moments, the glow faded which is when Cynthia noticed a tiny stinging sensation on her neck. She brought her hand up to feel it but was stopped by Ash.

"Don't touch that area for now. Its still tender even after our 'Soul Union' has been completed and our mark has been embedded in our skin."

Cynthia smiled when she heard that and said "So were finally one. I feel so happy Ash." The blonde had tears of joy in her eyes as she brought Ash in a warm kiss. She then asked "So what does the mark look like."

"See for yourself." Replied Ash as he showed his mark in the exact same area on his neck as Cynthia's mark was. "We have the exact same mark and it signifies our 'Soul Union'."

"I don't know how this can get any better. I'm finally yours and yours alone."

"Your mine and I'm yours. You know Cyn, I have a small idea on how to make this better." He said with a smirk which sent a shiver down Cynthia's spine. It was then she realized that Ash's length was still inside her and she let out a small yelp as Ash quickly pulled out of her and flipped her so that she was lying flat on her stomach. Before Cynthia could say anything, he entered from behind her and started to pound into her.

 **LEMON SCENE END!**

The couple barely got any sleep that night as they continuously had mind-blowing sex for 8 hours-8 freaking hours. It was a good thing to that tomorrow they had the day off from the tournament as it was the last day for trainers to prepare for the double round otherwise they would have been too tired to participate and Cynthia wouldn't have been able to even stand up let alone battle.

After they had tired themselves out, the couple finally went to sleep early morning and would sleep until late afternoon. They knew now that they could tackle anything together and that they would face this threat and beat it together. This was the day that the two strongest trainers in the Pokémon world united.

 **NOTES PLEASE READ!**

 **THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE RELEASED SOMETIME AFTER NOVEMBER 17TH! THIS IS BECAUSE I HAVE 4 MAJOR ASSIGNMENTS ALL DUE WITHIN THE SPAN OF TWO WEEKS BEFORE NOV 17TH SO I WON'T HAVE ANY TIME TO WORK ON THE NEXT CHAPTER! AFTER ALL MHY ASSIGNMENTS ARE DONE I'LL GET WORKING ON THE NEXT CHAPTER AND I'LL WORK ON THE NEXT CHAPTER AFTER THAT TO MAKE UP FOR THE LONG DELAY! SORRY FOR THIS AND I HOPE YOU GUYS CAN WAIT UNTIL I UPDATE THE STORY!**

 **Okay first of all the reason I haven't uploaded in the past 18 days is because I had mid-terms, assignments and quizzes piling up and I barely had time to work on the chapter and I slowly managed to get done. This chapter is I think the longest I have done so far at around 19K words so hope it was worth the wait. Anyways moving on to more important things:**

 **I AM NOW CLOSING THE POLL AND THE WINNER FOR THE PAIRING OF THE NEW STORY IS….DRUM ROLL….ASH X PAKURA!**

 **I WILL BE DRAWING THE COVER ART FOR THE NEW STORY AND IT WILL SHOW PAKURA AND ASH ON IT SO YOU GUYS WILL HAVE A CLEAR PICTURE ON WHAT SHE AND HE LOOKS LIKE.**

 **I HAVE A NEW POLL SET UP JUST TO HELP ME WITH SOMETHING! ITS REGARDING YOUR FAVOURITE PSEUDO-LEGENDARY POKEMON SO PLEASE VISIT IT. IF YOU DON'T HAVE A FANFICTION ACCOUNT OR ARE TOO LAZY TO MAKE ONE THEN PUT YOUR VOTE IN THE REVIEW SECTION. THEY WILL COUNT!**

 **QUESTIONS TO ANSWER IN REVIEW SECTION OR PM:**

 **WHENEVER YOU GUYS ARE WRITING A REVIEW PLEASE WRITE** **BLACK, SILVER/WHITE OR SCARLET** **AS THE FIRST WORD IN YOUR REVIEW. THIS IS JUST TO HELP ME WHAT COLOR SHOULD PAKURA'S HAIR SUPPOSE TO BE. MANY PEOPLE KNOW THAT SHE HAS BLACK HAIR BUT ME AND BOOKPRINCESS32 WANT TO SEE IF YOU GUYS WANT IT TO BE DIFFERENT. ORGINALLY HER HAIR WAS SUPPOSE TO BE SCARLET RED ACCORDING TO BOOKPRINCESS32 BUT IT GOT CHANGED SO PLEASE MAKE SURE TO WRITE IT IN THE REVIEW SECTION AND I WILL COUNT UP THE VOTES.**

 **MAKE SURE TO TYPE A LIST OF THE POKEMON THAT YOU WANT TO SEE IN BATTLE FROM THE ONE ASH HAS (CHECK PREVIOUS CHAPTERS FOR LIST).**

 **Sorry if this chapter wasn't what you expected or if I made May, Misty and Max seem like complete idiot assholes/bitches but that was the best way I could think of to put the story. I am going to be bashing those 3 more so don't expect them to be forgiven. I only forgave Dawn and Brock because I like their character more then the other 3.**

 **Now please review this. I love any and all feedback but don't flame. If you don't have anything good to say or any advice on what I can do to improve my writing and the quality of the story, then keep your mouth shut please.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME IF THE LEMON SCENE WAS GOOD OR NOT-FOR THE PEOPLE WHO READ IT OF COURSE. THIS WAS MY FIRST LEMON AND I'M NOT SURE IF I DID A GOOD JOB OR NOT SO ADVICE IS APPRECIATED AS I WILL INCLUDE 1-3 MORE LEMON SCENES IN THIS STORY.**

 **ALSO PLEASE GIVE FEEDBACK ON MY HAND-DRAWN DESIGN FOR MEGA HAXORUS! THE DRAWING IS POSTED AS MY PROFILE PICTURE SO PLEASE MAKE SURE TO REVIEW IT AND GIVE ADVICE FOR IMPROVEMENTS. MEGA HAXORUS WILL BE INCLUDED IN THE NEW STORY AS A PSEUDO LEGENDARY WITH HIS OWN MEGA EVOLUTION! I WOULD LOVE TO HEAR YOUR OPINIONS ON MY DESIGN FOR HIM.**

 **IF YOU HAVE ANY QUESTIONS REGARDING THIS STORY OR THE NEW STORY ME AND BookPrincess32 ARE GOING TO BE WRITING THEN PM ME PLEASE.**

 **Well that's all I have to say for now so until next time-**

 **Peace** **J**


	8. Punishment Part 1

**Chapter 8: Punishment Part 1**

 **Note: I do not own Pokémon. Pokémon is owned by Nintendo and I in no way shape or form, claim in any way that I own Pokémon with this story. This story is purely made up for entertainment purposes.**

"Speech with voice"

" _Speaking with telepathy or aura bond_ "

'Thoughts'

 **"Announcer for tournament"**

 **Chapter summary: training, confrontation, battle, battle, scheme**

 **NEXT CHAPTER OR THE CHAPTER AFTER THAT WILL CONTAIN A LONG AS LEMON SCENE WHERE I WILL TRY MY BEST TO CREATE THE BEST LEMON POSSIBLE SO HOPE YOU LOOK FORWARD TO IT!**

 **MAKE SURE TO READ THE NOTES AT THE BOTTOM!**

Two figures were peacefully sleeping on a king-sized bed, with their bodies shining due to the sunlight penetrating the room's curtains and enveloping the sleeping figures. Ash stirred in his sleep as he felt the sunlight and slowly but surely fluttered his eyes open. He looked around and took in his surroundings and then he took a look at a clock standing on a nearby table. It was 2:00 p.m in the afternoon and this made his eyes widen in surprise as this was the first time he ever woke up this late.

He tried to get up but noticed some weight on his chest and legs and when he looked down he was greeted by the most beautiful sight he had ever seen. The Sinnoh Champion was laid out on the bed with her head resting on Ash's chest while her long gold blonde hair lay spread out behind her. What was most stunning was that she was naked and the yellow sunlight that bathed her body made it sparkle making her seem like an angel. Ash blushed heavily at the sight and then remembered what they did last night and his blush got even deeper if that was possible. He recalled the nonstop of 8 hours of sex they had and how nothing else in the world had mattered during that time except the two of them.

The young man quietly just looked at Cynthia who was sleeping peacefully with a smile on her face. In a few minutes, the blonde started stirring and fluttered her eyes open. She was greeted with a lightly blushing Ash who had a small grin on his face. She then recalled the memories of last night and her face also became a healthy shade of red. After a few moments of staring at each other Ash said "Good morning Cynthia! You sleep well last night?"

"Yes. Best sleep I ever had in my entire life! I…can't…believe we did that. It seemed like a dream." She said shyly while twirling her fingers a little.

Ash smirked at this while also blushing as he leaned forward and gave Cynthia and passionate good morning kiss. "Does this seem like a dream?" said Ash as he pulled away.

"Yes…but it's a dream I never want to wake up from."

Ash chuckled at this statement and gave her another kiss before saying "We should get up Cynthia. It's 2 in the afternoon and we still need to find out who our opponents are going to be tomorrow."

Cynthia cutely pouted as she didn't want to get up from her comfortable position but then when he stated it was 2 in the afternoon, her eyes widened as this was the first time she had ever woken up this late.

Cynthia nodded her head as she got up from her comfortable position and got off the bed. The moment she got on her two feet she felt incredible soreness in her nether region and her legs quickly became weak as she lost her footing and was falling to the ground. She waited for the pain to come but it never came as Ash had managed to catch her on time after nearly jumping of the bed.

He held her in a dip position and had a shit-eating grin on his face as he became proud of his accomplishment. "I guess I really tired you out for last night huh?"

Cynthia could only nod as her face started to become red.

"Well, guess I'm going to have to help you out for now until you can recover."

Cynthia could only nod and soon let you a small and cute yelp as she was picked up bridal style and carried to the bathroom. Ash helped her out with the morning rituals and they both took a shower together during which they had a make-out session and some fore-play but they didn't go beyond that as Ash knew she had to recover from the passionate and hard love making they made for 8 hours straight.

Once they were done their morning rituals and had gotten dressed up, Cynthia found herself being able to walk with the support of Ash's shoulders as they had made their way to the cafeteria of their hotel and they were greeted by many people having lunch together. They were once again greeted by all the champions sitting at a table and they soon joined them after getting a plate of food.

After they sat down, Gold started asking them some questions he had. "Ash how come you and Cynthia woke up so late and why was Cynthia walking a bit wobbly."

This had caused both trainers to stop eating their food as they started to blush heavily and soon resembled tomato's.

"Also, what's that mark on your neck Cynthia...you have one two Ash." Stated Diantha who was sitting beside Cynthia and managed to get a good look at the mark.

This got everyone's attention as the two trainers were still red as a tomato and Ash stuttered out "It's…it's nothing. We came down late because we overslept."

None of them had known Ash to stutter which caused their curiosity to raise high. It took a few seconds before Alder managed to put two and two together as he had the biggest grin possible. "Hahaha. Ash you finally became a man didn't you!" Alder stated more then asked. "I can't believe you finally did it with Cynthia!"

This got everyone confused for a second before their eyes widened in realization while Ash and Cynthia's blushes got deeper and deeper if that was even possible. Ash was pulled away by all the males of the group while Cynthia was dragged to the corner of the table by Diantha. They were both then bombarded with embarrassing question on how the other was in bed and how long they went.

 ** _After half an hour of embarrassment (and surprise for the regional champions due to the answers they got from the couple) …._**

The duo had managed to get away from the regional champions and were in the Pokémon center where they were greeted by a bunch of stares of jealousy and envy once again because of how smitten Cynthia and Ash were acting with one another and how they were holding onto each other.

"Good Afternoon!" greeted Nurse Joy.

"Good Afternoon Nurse Joy. We were wondering if the matchups for the double round are up yet?" asked Cynthia.

"Oh yes they are. They have been up for the past 2 days now."

"Oh thank you then Nurse Joy! …Well let's go check them Cynthia." Ash said.

Cynthia nodded and the couple soon found themselves in front of the all too familiar screen that was showing the double round matchups. The screen kept scrolling through all the competitors and this time the regional champions were also paired up with trainers. Eventually Cynthia and Ash found their matchup near the very bottom once the screen had scrolled through all the competitors left in the tournament.

Both Ash and Cynthia's eyes widened to near immeasurable proportions as they stared at the screen which showed their opponents. Ash then looked and Cynthia and asked with some hint of anger in his voice "Well this was unexpected…what do you think about this Cynthia?"

"Either it's fate or just pure dumb luck we were matched up with them but…I want to go all out against them tomorrow in our match." Cynthia said with a smirk on her face.

"I like that idea. I finally get my chance at them. I have a friend who would love to go against them and Cynthia…" said Ash as he trailed off for a few moments. Cynthia turned to look at Ash with a raised eyebrow which Ash found cute but then again, he found everything about Cynthia amazing. "I think there is a specific Pokémon that might want to fight for you tomorrow and show a certain someone who he belongs too…"

Although Cynthia was a bit confused at this statement, thanks to the 'Soul Union' and the connection they shared, she started to get a sense of what he was leading towards due to all his adventure stories he had told her. Cynthia began to smile almost evilly which would have made people shudder in fear but Ash had an evil smile of his own. He finally had a chance to get back at the people who hurt him.

"Let's go to the clearing Cynthia. We need to prepare for tomorrow's match…but before that, I'm going to phone my mom so she doesn't start worrying about me."

Cynthia nodded at this as Ash called Delia.

After a few rings Delia picked up as Ash said "Hey mom!"

"Oh Hello Ash. Where have you been today?"

"Sorry mom. Me and Cynthia kind of overslept."

"Is that so…are you sure it wasn't because of anything else?" asked Delia in a sing-song voice.

"Yes, I'm sure now I called you to tell you that me and Cynthia are going to be training in the clearing for our match tomorrow and I was wondering if you would like to join us?" asked Ash in a quick attempt to change the topic so Delia wouldn't tease them further.

"Actually, Professor Oak was planning on showing me, Gary and Tracey around the city and Island since we didn't get a chance to explore it thoroughly yet and he has been very excited at being back here after many years."

"Oh, okay then mom. I'm sure you and the others will love this place. Well have fun then and you know where to find me."

"Okay Ashy. Make sure to have fun with Cynthia…" She said before hanging up so Ash didn't get a chance to respond. Her tone made it hard to tell if she meant that casually or if she was trying to tease him.

Cynthia had heard the entire conversation and was slightly blushing when Delia teased her son. Ash put away his phone before he turned to Cynthia "Shall we?" said Ash in a gentleman like tone as he opened the door to the Pokémon center.

Cynthia giggled at Ash's antics before she nodded as they headed towards the clearing once again to train.

 ** _20 minutes later at the clearing…._**

The couple had made it through and they were greeted by the sight of all of Ash's Pokémon sparing together and improving their skills in battling. Mewtwo was lying on the grass away from the sparring Pokémon and just a few feet away from the couple. Even though his eyes, were closed he had sensed his friend and his love coming so he mentally communicated with the both of them. _"Well, glad you two finally dragged yourself out of bed. Were you two really that tired?"_

The duo blushed for what seemed like the umpteenth time today as it seemed like everyone was trying to tease them today and they had someone how found out or had a hint about their activities last night. "I don't know what your talking about Mewtwo. We were just tired and just overslept."

 _"Are you sure about that. In the 6 years, I have been with you, you have never overslept no matter how tired you were from sparring the day before so I'm curious as to what made you so tired to sleep in?"_ Mewtwo said while having a smirk on his face.

"Just shut up Mewtwo." Ash said getting frustrated from the constant teasing.

 _"Relax Ash. I'm just having fun and experiencing the human nature of teasing…"_

"Yeah, yeah. Sure, you are." Replied Ash as he rolled his eyes.

 _"Regardless, I'm happy for you two. You two finally became one."_

The couple's eyes widened as Mewtwo had figured out what they did and couldn't help but blush but also be curious. "How…how did you know Mewtwo" asked Cynthia.

 _"It's simple really. Your auras are so similar now that their almost identical and that's impossible to occur among humans unless their souls are united and that's mainly something that aura guardians or in this case an aura master can do. That and I can sense the mark on your neck which is radiating with the power of your bond."_

Ash and Cynthia stood amazed as they didn't know about these facts. Even Ash didn't know the full details of their 'Soul Union' other then the main facts. After they overcame their shock Ash shook his head and said "Well what you said is true Mewtwo. Me and Cynthia are truly one know. Anyways, we are facing some unique opponents tomorrow and I want to destroy them and were going to do that with the help of some of our special Pokémon."

This caused Mewtwo to be confused and surprised at the same time as he got up and faced Ash with an unreadable expression on his face. _"What do you mean by that Ash? Who are we facing and why would you need to use legendary Pokémon against them, especially since its still early into the tournament."_

"Were facing Max and Misty for the first match in the double round." Said Ash which caused Mewtwo's eyes to widen but also anger appeared on his face at hearing those names. "I think I know two Pokémon that might want to fight against them today."

Mewtwo was confused as he was unsure on which two members of their families he was referring too. His answer was soon going to be answered because as soon as he finished his sentence he clasped his two hands together in front of him and released a spherical pulse of aura throughout the clearing and into the forest which alerted all his Pokémon to come to him as he wanted to talk to them about.

Within a minute all his Pokémon had stopped sparring and were now standing in front of their trainer and his girlfriend. Soon after Pikachu had run up and stood in front of Ash and had a grin on his face _"So Ash why are you so late today? Do something special with Cynthia ehh…"_ asked Pikachu even though he already knew what they did because of their mark and the amount of power it was radiating.

Ash groaned in frustration. 'Man, can't they give the teasing a rest. I'm just going to tell them now because if I don't they won't stop with the teasing.' Making up his mind Ash spoke to all his Pokémon and Cynthia through their aura bond. _"I know all of you want to know why I was so late coming here today and I know that most of you already know what's going on but I'm just going to say it straight. Yes, me and Cynthia had sex or in this case mated!"_ When Ash said, this Cynthia turned completely red in her face at hearing how straight forward Ash was being with his Pokémon. She couldn't help but go behind Ash and hide her face in embarrassment. Many of the Pokémon snickered at this while the rest were surprised at what their trainer had said.

 _"And yes, that means that my soul and Cynthia's soul are now united which is what our mark represents for those who don't know. Don't be surprised if you can't seem to tell our apart since there barely is a difference since our souls became one."_ Continued Ash.

The Pokémon took a moment to process this information as they all knew what 'Soul Union' was because all of his Pokémon were present when he trained in aura and recited some of the knowledge he was given by Arceus. After a few moments of silence, all the Pokémon roared in approval and happiness before they bowed to Cynthia showing her their respect.

Cynthia was surprised by this as she asked Ash "What's going on Ash?"

Ash chuckled at this and said "Well, their bowing to you showing their respect and its their way of saying that they would obey your command just like it was mine since both of us are one. Also, your Pokémon would obey my command now."

"Really? Wow!" Cynthia said in surprise before she turned to all the Pokémon "You all don't have to bow to me. I'm just happy I'm part of this family and…" she trailed off as she launched her poke balls into the air as she called out her Pokémon. "I'm sure my Pokémon feel the same way."

All the Pokémon roared in approval at this statement. They all soon quieted when Ash started to speak again. _"Alright everyone! Now that you know about our union I wanted to talk to you guys about out match tomorrow. Me and Cynthia are paired up with each other and we will be fighting…Max and Misty tomorrow."_

This caused all the Pokémon to growl in anger as they heard those names as they started to roar in anger before they walked a bit closer to Ash all shouting through their aura bond saying they wanted to fight them. " _SETTLE DOWN EVERYONE!_ " shouted Ash causing everyone to quiet down. _"I know you all want to fight but I had promised one of you that if we ever faced Max he would be the one to face him and take him down and since this is a double battle, someone else will be fighting as Cynthia's Pokémon against them. So, come on out Jirachi and Manaphy!"_ shouted Ash.

In a few moments, Jirachi and Manaphy who were sitting near the front of the crowd walked up and looked up at Ash and Cynthia with a grin of anger and satisfaction on their faces. Manaphy quickly jumped into Cynthia's arm as he said _"Mama! I can't wait to fight with you mama! I want to show old mama how she was a bad person and I want to punish her and her bad brother!"_

Meanwhile, Jirachi said _"Thank you for keep your promise Ash."_

 _"Of course, Manaphy! I always keep my promises."_

 _"I'm going to show Max just how strong we are and how were the best friends! I can't believe I ever called him a friend."_

 _"I believe in your strength Jirachi…you too Manaphy and I know you can win!"_ said Ash as he looked to both Pokémon that were in their arms.

 _"Thank you, Papa/Ash!"_ replied the duo in unison!

Ash and Cynthia smiled at each other and at the two legendary Pokémon while the rest of their family also watched with smiles and grins on their faces. "Well, Cynthia I think we should practice today for a few hours, so we can get used to battling together with Jirachi and Manaphy."

"Okay! But I'm sure we'll get along fine Ash. I have faith in you and our Pokémon."

"Me too Cynthia." Ash then turned to his Pokémon "Alright everyone, today were going to do train in dodging and attacking. Get in groups of 4 and try dodging each other's attacks while trying to fire your own attacks to anyone within your group. When you get tired start meditating to increase your powers and focus all your energy. Then relax and I'll tell you what to do next." Ash then turned to the eon duo floating above. "Latios! Latias! Would you mine sparring with me and Cynthia today? We can to improve our teamwork skills."

The eon duo roared and nodded at the request. All right then everyone "BEGIN TRAINING!"

All the Pokémon let out another roar before they did as their trainer instructed while Ash, Cynthia, Jirachi, Manaphy, Latios and Latias went off to an open space in the clearing to begin their training.

 ** _Meanwhile with Brock and Dawn…._**

Brock and Dawn were walking through the multiple stands put up near the stadiums enjoying the calm and cool yet busy environment they found themselves in. Ever since yesterday afternoon, when Ash woke up and gave them his forgiveness the duo had been happier then they had ever been.

After, checking up on Ash they had gone on a stroll through the many gardens that were near the stadiums on Sovereign Island and just relished in the fact that they earned the forgiveness of the friend they had betrayed. The next day, the duo wanted to roam around island and perhaps buy anything that might interest them. But overall, they were just enjoying each other's company and walking around.

Brock and Dawn walked in a comfortable silence which was soon broken by a comment from Dawn which was probably repeated like 50 times in the past day. "I still can't believe Ash forgave us. It almost feels like a dream."

Brock just let out a sigh as he agreed with her "Yeah I can't believe it either. Even after 6 years, his heart is still as big as ever. I just can't believe why we even did what we did back then. We were so stupid."

"Yeah I can't believe it either. He risked his life for all of his friends but we repaid him by betraying him when he needed us the most." Dawn replied before taking a short pause to gather her train of thought "But there is not point in dwelling on that now. Even I'm not sure why we even did something like that but now that we earned Ash's forgiveness, I guess we can try to earn back his friendship if its still possible but were probably going to have to put in a lot of effort."

"Yeah its going to take a while. Even though he forgave us, I still saw pain and hurt in his eyes. I just wish there was something we could do to make it up to him and perhaps we could be friends again like we used to be." Replied Brock.

"We'll think of something. I guess we can just wait and see if an opportunity arises where we can help Ash but for now let's just enjoy the day."

"Yeah, your right." After a short pause, Brock continued "Hey do you want to check out the mas…"

Before Brock could continue, he was interrupted by some shouting a bit farther up the road of stands and buildings. The shouting caught both Brock and Dawn's attention as they looked in that direction.

"GET THE HELL OUT OF MY RESTAURANT! I DON'T WANT PEOPLE LIKE YOU IN HERE!" said an angry man.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN PEOPLE LIKE US! WERE CUSTOMERS TOO YOU KNOW! YOU CAN'T JUST KICK US OUT LIKE THAT!"

"I CAN AND I WILL! YOU PEOPLE ARE BAD FOR BUSINESS! **NOW GET OUT!** " said the man before he comically kicked the people he was shouting at out of his restaurant.

The trio landed on the hard ground, two females were rubbing their sore behinds while a small boy with glasses was holding his face and groaning in pain. Brock and Dawn looked at the 3 people and instantly recognized them.

The 3 M's, Misty, May and Max who were previously lying on the ground rubbing their sore body parts were now shouting something along the lines of "FUCK YOU", "WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE!?", "THAT JERK ASH IS GOING TO PAY FOR THIS!"; back at the restaurant owner who had already closed the doors and couldn't hear anything.

The trio then calmed down a little before their attention turned towards Brock and Dawn who were just staring at them in confusion, anger and malice.

The trio walked up to the duo as Max called out to them "Hey Brock! Dawn! What are you two doing here?"

"Nothing...just walking around. What are you 3 doing here and what just happened back there?" replied Brock.

"We were planning on going to a few stores and malls and then stop by the restaurant but everywhere we go, everyone's been treating us like were criminals or something and we keep getting kicked out." Said Misty.

"Yeah its all that fucking Ash's fault. He humiliates us on T.V and makes everyone think were criminals or something. Were getting kicked out of every store! We can't shop anywhere and what's more is that I couldn't even try out some of the amazing food at these world-famous restaurants. I swear when I get my hands on that asshole I'm going to beat him to an inch of his life for doing this to us. This is ruining my reputation as the princess of Hoenn. Arceus, I just want to str…"

Brock simply put his hand up to stop her ranting and said "What goes around, comes around. You guys deserve all that…" 'And we probably do too' finished Brock.

"What the hell Brock. We used to be friends. Why do you hate us all of a sudden?" asked Max.

"Friends…that's something I'll never be to you guys ever again. I made the mistake of turning my back on Ash and I'm trying to repent for it along with Dawn but you 3 really can't see what you did was wrong. You guys can't really see how much we hurt Ash…" replied Brock.

"Well if we all hurt Ash how come you aren't being treated like trash and =criminals from everyone here huh?" said Misty.

"Yeah what the hell did you say to Ash to make him stop from humiliating you on T.V?" asked an angry May.

This time Dawn stepped into the argument "You guys really don't see the impact of our mistake, do you? To answer your question, we barely did anything for Ash. I mean me and Brock just tried to take care of him during the time he was injured and we apologized to him. We didn't even know there was a press conference being held until it aired on T.V."

"That's bullshit! Now tell me what you said to Ash so he can go back on T.V and restore our reputation. I swear that asshole has almost ruined us. Our own parents are refusing to talk to us anymore. They just hung up on us yesterday." Said May.

"I swear I'm going to make Ash pay. I'm going to mop the floor with him in this tournament and show everyone why I am the true Pokémon master here." Said Max.

"Why don't you 3 get that what we did to Ash was bad and caused him a lot of pain? Like seriously are your brains made of thick steel or something. If you really want to stop being hated by everyone then first you have to realize that what we did all those years ago, was wrong. Then you have to apologize to Ash and be willing to do anything to make it up to him. If you aren't willing to do that then you 3 are the worst scumbags I have ever seen and I can't believe I ever even called you guys my friends." Ranted Brock.

"As if we'd ever apologize to that loser. We didn't even do anything wrong. If anyone should be apologizing to someone it should be Ash. He should be sorry to us that he's making a huge deal out of this and destroying our public image that we worked hard to build. Hell, without us, he wouldn't be half the trainer he is today." Said Misty.

Brock snorted at this and then replied "If you really think this is no big deal then you are the biggest idiot on this planet. And do you 3 really think that its because of you guys that Ash became a strong trainer. Hell, if that were true then I would never approach a girl again. During all our time traveling throughout the different regions, I always saw that you 3 weren't helping Ash but it was the other way around. If you 3 weren't traveling with Ash, then he wouldn't have been held down by you and would have become a much better trainer. The only person who wasn't holding Ash down was Dawn who actually helped him during our journey instead of being a burden. He would have won the regional conferences a long time ago if you 3 hadn't joined us on our journey."

"Oh yeah!" Max retorted "You won't think Ash is all that when I crush him the next time we meet on the battlefield. I swear if we ever get matched up in this tournament then I'm going to beat his Pokémon down into the ground until he's begging me to stop."

"With your pathetic skills as a trainer, that will never happen in a million years. Oh and by the way your battling Ash tomorrow. You and Misty are matched up against Ash and Cynthia." Replied Dawn with anger in her voice.

When the two trainers heard this, their minds filled with fear but it was quickly replaced with anger. Although they would never admit it, they were terrified of Ash and how strong he had become but their arrogance kept on making them overlook his strength and stop them from realizing their past mistakes.

"Let's go Dawn. We shouldn't stay around filth like them. We don't want to become like them." Said Brock as he gently nudged Dawn as they turned around and walked away from the trio.

"YOU'RE THE FUKING FILTH HERE! GET OUT OF HERE!" shouted May at the duo as they walked down the street while Max and Misty had hundreds of thoughts going through their heads on how they plan on fighting Ash and Cynthia.

It was at this point that May realized that they were still standing in public and that many of the people passing by were sending them either confused and odd or angry, malicious glances. She shook her head and regained her bearings. "Max! Misty! We should get out of here. Let's head to the Pokémon center."

The duo silently nodded before heading to the Pokémon center to contemplate their next set of actions.

 ** _The next day at the battlefield…._**

Ash and Cynthia were standing on the red trainer box while waiting for their opponents to arrive. They glanced at each other as evil smirks made their way on their faces. "Are you read Cynthia?"

"Of course, Ash. All that practicing with Latios and Latias really paid off especially since we worked so well together."

"Yeah. I'm going to enjoy destroying them." Smirked Ash.

They waited for a few minutes as the spectators and referee was growing impatient with the lack of timing of the two trainers that were suppose to be on the green side of the battlefield today. Just as the referee was about to say the time limit the two trainers have to get on the battlefield, everyone heard a voice shouting through the hall that lead to the battlefield from the trainer locker rooms.

"WE'RE HERE!" shouted the duo in unison.

"I thought you two got scared and decided to hide away." Taunted Ash.

"As if were scared of you two losers. We're going to demolish you." Said Max.

"Yeah because we're champion level trainers and you're some Pokémon master wannabe, right?" retorted Cynthia who was feeling very angry and malicious due to the fact that the trainers that stood before them were the same ones that caused Ash tremendous pain and loneliness.

Before they could continue the argument further, the referee decided to step in and get the battle going "THIS IS THE FIRST MATCH OF THE DOUBLE ROUND OF THE CHAMPION'S TOURNAMENT! ON THE RED SIDE, WE HAVE ASH KETCHUM AND CYNTHIA SHRIONA!" This caused everyone to clap and cheer so loud that it probably could be heard all throughout the island. "AND ON THE GREEN SIDE WE HAVE MAX MAPLE AND MISTY WATERFLOWER!" This time the crowd booed and cursed at the two trainers while some even decided to throw some food and what not at them.

Misty and Max were seen fuming and shouting at the crowd while stomping around. Ash and Cynthia smirked at this while also having some feeling of contentment of seeing that the people who caused him harm were feeling some pain and loneliness themselves.

The referee then continued when the crowd managed to calm down a little "THIS WILL BE A 6 ON 6 DOUBLE BATTLE WHERE EACH TRAINER WILL BE ABLE TO USE 3 POKÉMON EACH AND SUBSITUTIONS ARE ALLOWED. WHEN ALL POKÉMON ON EITHER SIDE ARE UNABLE TO CONTINUE, THE WINNER WILL BE DECIDED! NOW SPIN THE WHEELS!"

The electric board showed the two wheels lighting up the green and red fractions of the wheel before landing on specific colors. "TRAINERS MAX AND MISTY WILL RELEASE THEIR POKÉMON FIRST AND HAVE THE FIRST MOVE. WE WILL BE FIGHTING ON A ROCK BATTLEFIELD FOR THIS MATCH! ALRIGHT RELEASE YOUR POKÉMON AND LET THE BATTLE BEGIN!"

"Let's go Hariyama!" shouted Max.

"Misty calls Poliwrath!" shouted Misty.

Meanwhile Ash had a small thought as the author, breaking the 4th dimensional wall 'Does she realize having a battle call like that would make people think she's crazy since she's referring to herself in third person. Then again she always was crazy.'

Ash broke out of his thoughts and then looked towards Cynthia. Both of them had a large grin plastered on to their faces as they each grabbed a poke ball of their special partner which would be destroying the traitors today.

They both shouted in unison "Come fourth!"

In a white beam of light, Jirachi and Manaphy materialized onto the field in all their glory.

For Max his heart seemed to stop for a few seconds as he gazed onto his 'friend' who he believed would be sleeping for the next 1000 years. 'H…h…how is that possible.' Max broke out of his thoughts before he shouted "Jirachi! What are you doing here and why are you with Ash!"

Jirachi telepathically replied so almost everyone in the stadium was able to hear him _"I'm with Ash because he's my friend!"_

"But I'm your friend too. You shouldn't be with that loser. Come back to me!"

 _"No! You are not my friend. I would never want a friend like you! You hurt Ash who was your friend! If I become your friend, you'll hurt me too."_

"I would never hurt you Jirachi!" Max shouted at Jirachi before changing his gaze towards Ash, his mind filling with anger and hatred "What the hell did you do to Jirachi!? Did you brainwash him! Jirachi would never say something like that too me! TELL ME WHAT YOU DID TO HIM!"

"I never did anything! Jirachi came to me, I didn't go to him. When I told him what you did, he saw what type of a person you were and decided to join me of his own accord so don't you dare blame me of brainwashing him. And who would want to be your friend anyway?"

"Why you…Jirachi I know he has brainwashed you and I will break you free!" shouted Max in a dramatic fashion as if he was some hero of a movie.

 ** _Meanwhile in the stands with May while Ash and Max were arguing…._**

'T...t…that bastard…has…Manaphy! What the hell did he do to you Manaphy and why the hell are you with that bimbo! I'm your mama! I swear that piece of shit probably poached you and from the water temple and brainwashed you, making you think your Cynthia's Pokémon. I'm going to fucking kill him for poaching you and maul her in front of him. I'm going to make him regret he ever tried taking you away from me!' thought May.

The entire time May was, ranting in her head, she was banging on the psychic barrier that surrounded the battlefield perimeter in front of the stands so the spectators would be protected from the battle. Many people were staring at her thinking that she had lost hit as steam was visibly coming out of her ears as she pounded on the invisible barrier.

It was a good thing that people tended to stay and sit away, in this situation, from her as ever since the press conference, people realized what type of people the 3 M's also known as the 3 monsters were. If anyone even went near the fuming brunette, then they probably would have had to endure her anger as she was always a person that had a problem controlling it.

 ** _Back to the battlefield…._**

While Max and May were in their own situation, Misty had her own thoughts of seeing more legendary Pokémon at Ash's disposal. 'So, he really does have more legendary Pokémon and it seems like he poached them since that Jirachi and Manaphy look like the ones May and Max have told me about in one of their adventures. Great so now I don't have to go out with Ash and make him my boyfriend! It won't matter if I win or lose this match! I'll just sue him and accuse him for poaching Pokémon and I'll demand that he hand over all his legendary Pokémon to me.'

Misty started grinning evilly as those malicious thoughts entered her brain, but her not realizing that the law couldn't really be manipulated like she wanted to in her head and that she was going to be paying the price if she carried out her idea.

Cynthia was just watching the trio, observing their reactions and she was mostly pleased as she wanted to make them pay for that they did and this was the best way to do it. Make their old friends go up against them.

Now back with Ash and Max. The short angry boy was now trying to talk some 'sense' into Jirachi but the psychic type paid no attention to his words and rather said _"Enough of this Max! Now fight me! I'm going to make you pay for what you did to someone as pure hearted as Ash!"_

"That's not you talking Jirachi! That bastard brainwashed you to make you think like this. I guess the only way to get through to you is to beat you." Said Max not realizing that these cheesy lines are usually said by the hero's in movies and not the villains.

Both Max and Misty looked at each other and nodded while Ash and Cynthia did the same as they prepared for the battle to begin.

"Hariyama, get close to Jirachi and use **Arm Thrust**!"

"Poliwrath use **Focus Blast** on Manaphy!"

The pure fighting type shouted his name before speeding at a rather slow pace towards Jirachi with both his arms to his side glowing a very faint white color, prepared to throw a barrage of open palm punches. Meanwhile Poliwrath had a ball of pure fighting energy in between his two arms before he let go of the attack towards the prince of the sea.

Ash and Cynthia smirked at how weak those two attacks looked and they countered back. "Jirachi, user **Psychic** to stop Hariyama and slam him into the rocks!"

"Manaphy use **Light Screen** to protect yourself and then launch a full powered **Energy Ball** towards Poliwrath!"

The two Pokémon complied and carried out their respective orders. Jirachi's eyes glowed a blue color and Hariyama was outlined by a blue glow as the fighting type was stopped dead in his tracks before being lifted up and being repeatedly slammed into the nearby rocks. Meanwhile, Manaphy formed a yellow cubic barrier not only around himself but around his partner as well. The **Focus Blast** collided with the **Light Screen** and it didn't even faze Manaphy at all as the attack was weak to begin with. As soon as the ball of fighting energy dissipated, the prince of the sea launched his **Energy Ball** attack which reached and collided with its target in less then a second.

The collision caused a small dust cloud to envelop Poliwrath. Ash and Cynthia were impressed to see that their two opponents actually managed to stay standing, rather it being a bit shakily but to withstand the attacks of two powerful legendary Pokémon was an impressive feat in itself.

"Use **Future Sight** and then hit Hariyama with your **Zen Headbutt** attack!" commanded Ash.

Jirachi quickly followed and released a white energy beam towards the sky that quickly and disappeared. The psychic type then started charging towards the pure fighting type while being surrounded by a pink dome of energy with yellow sparks popping around the dome.

"I don't think so Ash! Intercept that **Zen Headbutt** with your **Giga Impact** Poliwrath!" shouted Misty.

"Hariyama, help Misty out by using **Focus Punch** and **Fire Punch** on Jirachi!" shouted Max. His Pokémon obeyed as one of his large arms was glowing bluish-white while his other arm was enveloped in flames before he joined his partner in the assault against the legendary psychic type.

"Big mistake ignoring me." Said Cynthia in a quiet tone which no one but Ash could hear causing him to smirk at their opponent's idiotic mistake. "Manaphy! Use **Blizzard** to halt the advance of Hariyama and Poliwrath!"

Manaphy, blew a powerful **Blizzard** attack towards the two charging Pokémon, almost instantly slowing them down before stopping them completely due to the power and coldness of the attack as well as their feet being somewhat encased in ice. This alone was enough to give Jirachi enough time to land his powerful **Zen Headbutt** attack against the two Pokémon knocking them back a great distance and causing some dust to brew up.

After, a few seconds, both Pokémon were knocked out which caused Max and Misty's eyes to widen while Ash and Cynthia grinned already having known the result. Playing on their opponent's weaknesses and supporting each other enabled Ash and Cynthia to get an easy win on the two Pokémon resulting in them getting satisfied smirks on their faces.

"HARIYAMA AND POLIWRATH ARE UNABLE TO BATTLE! THE WINNERS ARE JIRACHI AND MANAPHY! GREEN TRAINERS PLEASE SEND OUT YOUR NEXT POKÉMON!"

The opposing two trainers recalled their Pokémon without so much as uttering a thank you before launching their next Pokémon.

"Sceptile! Let's go!"

"Misty calls Starmie!"

"I don't how Ash brainwashed you and made you so powerful but I will get you back, even if I have to hurt you to do it!" muttered Max which Misty heard and nodded at the statement

Ash and Cynthia had already decided that they were going to completely destroy those two only with the help of Jirachi and Manaphy so they didn't even bother to bring any of their other Pokémon. Mewtwo, Lucario and Pikachu were silently floating in the air at the top of the stadium near the edge where they weren't seen. A proud smirk came across their faces as they viewed the battle, happy that their friend/master was finally getting his revenge.

Ash and Cynthia both made a 'bring it on' sign with their hands which had managed to get Max and Misty riled up as they called out their attacks.

"Sceptile use **Brick Break** on Jirachi!"

"Starmie, roast Manaphy with your **Thunderbolt** attack!"

Sceptile ran towards Jirachi at an incredible speed, with both arms glowing white, but it was nothing compared to Ash's Sceptile's speed. Starmie started to spin at around at a fast pace creating sparks of electricity before it launched a bolt of yellow electricity towards Manaphy.

"Use a double **Shadow Ball** to stop Sceptile in his tracks and protect Manaphy!" said Ash in a calm tone.

Jirachi launched two black balls with a purple core, one towards Sceptile who was hit dead on due to the speed of the attack, and the other towards the bolt of lightning that was quickly approaching Manaphy. The resulting collision caused a puff of smoke and dust to envelop the green trainers' Pokémon.

Cynthia smirked and silently thanked Ash due to his efforts in not only protecting them but creating a wide opening for them to take out their Pokémon. "Alright Manaphy, use **Whirlpool** to trap those two!" To which the prince of the sea quickly complied and created a powerful rotating mass of water and launched it towards the two unsuspecting Pokémon.

The duo got caught in the **Whirlpool** attack and started to spin around in the mass of swirling water, uncontrollably. All Max and Misty could do was gape in shock at how easily their opponents took advantage of their brief blindness of their Pokémon. They shouted to their Pokémon to try and break free from the attack but their Pokémon couldn't hear them through the combination of the heavy swirling water and their panicked state.

Ash now took this opportunity to call out his attack "Jirachi, finish them with **Thunder**!" The wish granting Pokémon followed the order instantaneously and launched a very large and power bolt of yellow-bluish bolt of lightning towards the mass of swirling water. The Pokémon trapped in the **Whirlpool** immediately cried out in pain as they were shocked to their very core.

After, a few moments, the attack died down and the **Whirlpool** attack dissipated revealing the green trainers' Pokémon knocked out. Even though Sceptile was resistant to electric type attacks, the fact that he was soaked in water and wasn't on the ground to ground the electricity made him take almost an equal amount of damage as Starmie.

Max and Misty were once again shocked and started to shiver a little at how easily and quickly they were beaten as this match lasted less then 20 seconds and one of their powerful Pokémon were so easily taken out. In an effort to try and regain confidence they just blamed the fact that they were facing two legendary Pokémon and ignored how much in skill they were truly lacking.

"SCEPTILE AND STARMIE ARE UNABLE TO BATTLE! JIRACHI AND MANAPHY WIN! GREEN TRAINERS PLEASE SEND OUT YOUR LAST POKÉMON!" shouted the referee.

The duo recalled their Pokémon, once again showing no sense of gratitude for actually trying in the battle which caused Ash to growl in anger.

Max gripped his last Pokémon's pokeball as he shouted to Ash "I'm going to crush you Ash! I will get Jirachi back even if I have to beat him to the ground to do it!" said Max before he launched his poke ball into the air. This statement caused almost everyone in the stands to gasp as their hatred for the 3 M's only grew seeing how far they are willing to go to get what they want.

Misty only nodded her head this while May was agreeing with her brother.

 ** _Up in the stands with May…._**

"YOU TELL HIM MAX! SAVE JIRACHI AND MANAPHY! THEY BELONG WITH US!" shouted May as the people around her just continued to increase the distance between them and the crazy brunette.

 ** _Back down on the battlefield…._**

Ash growled at the statement. "If you think you even have a chance of winning here then you're a bigger idiot then I thought! There is no way Jirachi will ever go with someone like you who's willing to beat his own friends up just to get what he wants."

Jirachi, Manaphy and Cynthia looked towards Ash and nodded in agreement before their attention turned back towards the battle at hand. They gazed towards Max's last Pokémon who was none other then Gallade, the Ralts that he had saved during their travels in the Hoenn region.

Meanwhile Misty decided on her last Pokémon and launched a poke ball into the air while using her weird battle call "Misty calls Gyarados!" The large serpentine Pokémon materialized onto the field with a loud roar as Jirachi and Manaphy flinched a little and backed up being affected by the Pokémon's intimidate ability. This only served to fuel the arrogance of Max and Misty as they believed they are going to win this match no doubt even though they are at a severe disadvantage.

 _"Calm down Jirachi and Manaphy. Just relax and you'll do fine. Remember our training. Believe in your strength and we can easily win this!"_ said Ash through their aura bond which Cynthia also managed to hear.

The two legendary Pokémon visibly relaxed at hearing their master/friend's words while Cynthia gave a heartwarming smile seeing the effect that Ash's words had on them.

"ALRIGHT THEN BATTLE BEGIN!"

Max and Misty once again tried taking the lead with their most powerful Pokémon.

"Gyarados, use **Fire Blast** and roast Jirachi!" said Misty in a loud menacing tone.

"Slice up Manaphy with your **Leaf Blade** attack Gallade!" said Max with no sense of hesitation in his voice.

The large serpentine Pokémon launched a powerful **Fire Blast** attack that took the shape of a Kanji towards the psychic-steel dual type while Gallade extended the blades on its arms as they glowed green and ran towards Manaphy.

Both Ash and Cynthia looked at each other already known what they were going to do merely by looking in each other's eyes.

"Protect Manaphy, Jirachi! Intercept that **Leaf Blade** attack with **Double Edge** , combined with **Aerial Ace**!"

"Manaphy you protect Jirachi! Use **Scald** attack to counter the **Fire Blast**!"

Both Pokémon carried out their respective orders. Jirachi charged forwards towards Gallade while being surrounded by a yellow glow with white streaks of air appearing occasionally around him in a dome shape. Meanwhile, Manaphy launched a stream boiling water towards the oncoming fire attack. The two respective attacks and Pokémon collided mid field each intercepting the original target for the green trainer's Pokémon. After, a very brief struggle, the two legendary Pokémon's attacks easily overpowered their opponent and continued onwards dealing a large amount of damage to their targets.

Ash and Cynthia were surprised a little to see that Gallade and Gyarados were still conscious and managed to get up albeit very slowly due to immense injuries they sustained from the powerful attacks.

"Jirachi end this with a **Thunderbolt** on Gyarados!"

"Manaphy, you use **Shadow Ball** on Gallade!"

The bolt of lightning and black ball of energy with a purple core raced towards their targets at an incredible speed. The two Pokémon were too tired to be able to dodge the attack in time and their trainers must have realized this as they called their attacks.

"Use **Protect**!" shouted the duo at the same time.

The Pokémon quickly complied and they both formed a green-bluish barrier that blocked the two powerful attacks but the two Pokémon barely managed to hold on to the barrier as they were pushed back a few feet.

"Let's finish this with a combined attack Misty. There is no way they'll be able to stand up to our attacks if we use a powerful combination!" said Max.

"Yeah! Let's do it!" agreed Misty.

Both trainers gave an arrogant smirk before calling out their attacks.

"Gyarados! Let's end this with you most powerful **Hydro Pump** attack!"

"Use **Psycho Cut** to power up that **Hydro Pump** and end this Gallade."

Gyarados launched a large jet stream of water at an incredible speed which combined with the pink psychic disks that were fired from Gallade's blades. The two attacks spiralled around each other as they made their way towards their opponents.

Ash and Cynthia just sighed hearing that their opponents actually thought that they could end this battle with those pathetic weak attacks. Ash then remembered the **Future Sight** attack he had used previously and thanks to their training Jirachi and many of his psychic types could control when the beam of energy actually came down rather then it being after a specific amount of time.

"It's time to destroy them. Jirachi use **Doom Desire** full power!"

Jirachi looked back and smirked at the thought of use its most powerful attack. Cynthia then called out her move "Manaphy use **Dazzling Gleam**!"

Jirachi gathered a large amount of energy as it opened its third eye while Manaphy opened his mouth and gathered a large amount of fairy energy. The duo then launched two large beams of light, one silver-yellowish while the other was pink.

The combined attack hit the **Hydro Pump** and **Psycho Cut** combo and immediately obliterated the attack and moved onward to envelop Gyarados and Gallade. Then Ash snapped his fingers, and the **Future Sight** from earlier came down also struck the two Pokémon.

The two Pokémon were hit so hard that once the attacks died down they immediately collapsed and were in bad condition but they would easily live through it after proper treatment and some rest.

"GALLADE AND GYARADOS ARE UNABLE TO BATTLE! JIRACHI AND MANAPHY WIN! THE WINNER OF THE FIRST MATCH OF THE DOUBLE ROUNDS ARE ASH KETCHUM AND CYNTHIA SHIRONA!" shouted the referee.

Pokémon medics came rushing out of one of the nearby tunnels that led to the battlefield of the stadium and quickly proceeded to take the two Pokémon off of Max and May's hands and rushed them to the Pokémon center to treat their injuries.

The crowd had gone wild seeing the two trainers that everyone was cheering for win. Max and Misty looked down with their bangs covering their eyes as they made their way to the center of the battlefield where Ash and Cynthia were as they were patting their two Pokémon and praising them for a job well done!

Ash and Cynthia looked towards the two and walked up to them so that they were standing only couple feet away. "What do you two want now!" said Ash in a deep menacing tone!

"I want you too…GIVE JIRACHI BACK!" said Max as he shouted the last part!

"And why would I do that? As I recall Jirachi was never your Pokémon to begin with and if you didn't hear earlier he didn't want someone like you as his friend."

"HE DIDN'T MEAN THAT! YOU BRAINWASHED HIM AND MADE HIM THINK I'M BAD AND THAT HE SHOULD BE YOUR POKÉMON. YOU PROBABLY DID THE SAME TO MANAPHY!" shouted Max.

"You really can't accept the fact that he doesn't want to be your friend can you. I never brainwashed him. He came to me after waking up early because he sensed what I went through and when he heard what you had done, he willingly joined my family! So stop being pathetic and accept the fact that you lost Jirachi's friendship because of your own selfish actions." Stated Ash.

"NO! NO! YOUR LYING! Jirachi would never say that. You probably lied to him and tricked him into joining you."

"Are you stupid? Do you really think I could lie to a Pokémon especially a psychic type? He would sense when someone is lying to him in an instant just like he can sense you don't want his friendship and just want Jirachi to be with you just for his power. But if you really don't believe me, hear it from Jirachi! He can decide on his own who he wants to be with!"

Jirachi happily nodded and went in between Ash and Max and stared into Max's eyes showing only hatred and disgust for the young boy. _"You're not my friend Max. I know your lying about wanting to be my friend and just want me for my power!"_

"That's not true Jirachi! I just want to be your friend and free you from Ash's clutches. I know he brainwashed you into thinking I'm a bad person! Please come with me." Said Max.

 _"Your not my friend! If I was your friend you would end up hurting me just like you hurt Ash. And seriously stop with the brainwashing thing! I'm not brainwashed! I'm staying with Ash and Ash alone. He and Cynthia are my friends not you! I never want to see you again so GET OUT OF HERE!"_ shouted Jirachi telepathically before turning around and leaving.

This left Max in a heart broken state seeing an friend turn his back on him like that as a small feeling of betrayal and hurt crept into his heart. Although he did have some greed after seeing Jirachi's incredible power, he also generally wanted to be Jirachi's friend and believed that Ash brainwashed him. Max's looked downwards as tears cascaded down his eyes. His mind and heart started to fill up with anger and hatred as well as determination to get Jirachi back even if he has to steal him and find some way to let Ash's control let go of him. Max still believed that Jirachi was brainwashed, his mind not willing to accept the fact that Jirachi had said everything of his own free will.

Instead of using this experience to see how Ash must of felt when they turned their backs on him, his mind only continued to grow darker.

"That's the pain I felt Max. Now I never want to see you again. If I…" before Ash could continue he felt some pain on his left cheek and he also heard a *THUD* which sounded like someone punching someone else. When he turned to his side his blood froze as anger yet worry also started to build up in him as he realized why he felt some pain on his left cheek.

During this time the stadium was quiet except for a few whispers happening here and their regarding the argument that was going on in the battlefield but when the punching sound was heard, everyone dropped dead silent due to what they just witnessed. You could hear your own blood flowing through you at the moment. The spectators continued to watch the scene unfold as many also started to fume in anger.

 ** _With Misty and Cynthia earlier during Max and Ash's argument was taking place…._**

"So, did you enjoy the match Misty?" asked a smirking Cynthia.

"Shut the fuck up! You know as well as I do that the only reason you won is because you were fighting us with legendary Pokémon!" said an angry Misty.

"You know, you should stop being so delusional. Its no wonder you think your all that and you actually think that Ash would ever consider being your boyfriend."

"Why you…! Of course he would. I'm way better then you! I can easily make him my boyfriend if I wanted to."

"So why don't you try and see how it goes?"

"I don't want an idiot like that to be my boyfriend! The only reason I ever even considered to go out with him is so I could get my hands on his legendary Pokémon."

"So, that's the fucking reason you were after Ash and tried to separate me from him by trying to blame everything on me!" said a pissed off Cynthia.

"Oh, don't act like your saint or anything. The only reason you are going out with that loser is because you wanted all his legendary Pokémon for yourself and somehow you managed to do it!"

"Unlike you, I'm not a whore who tries to sleep with every men there is just to get their Pokémon or power! I actually love Ash and that's the reason I'm with him unlike you."

"You fucking bitch! I'm not a whore. I'm still a virgin…" Misty said before stopping realizing what she said.

"Well that makes you seem even more pathetic. But then again its to be expected. Which guy in their right mind would ever think of even dating you let alone getting in the same bed." Retorted Cynthia.

"I had plenty of dates! The reason I'm still a virgin is because those men don't deserve it. My body is too good for them!"

This only caused Cynthia to start laughing as after the soul union her confidence in herself regarding Ash had gone up tremendously and now her anger towards the traitors only fueled her desire to hurt them whether it be verbally or physically. "Your body? You really think that you actually have a body that would attract someone. Hell people would run away from you just because of your personality. You lose your anger over almost everything. And if you ever do end up sleeping with someone, which is way to farfetched in itself but let's just consider it as a possibility, I doubt you would be doing it out of love."

"Shut your mouth you whore! Just because you sold your body to Ash for his Pokémon doesn't mean I would stoop that low. And I will find someone that will love me but I know you won't after all who would love that…" said Misty while doing a hand motion waving to Cynthia's body, her anger and arrogance blinding her from the fact that she actually said that to the woman who is considered one of the most beautiful woman in the world and a walking goddess.

"Yeah nice comparison. If you really think I'm with Ash because I want his Pokémon and power then you're a bigger idiot then I thought. Did you forget I'm still the champion of a region and stronger and popular then you could ever hope to be." Said Cynthia, which is the first and only time she actually would boast about her status. Her kind and caring yet slight modest personality took a complete 180 turn because of the red-haired bitch in front of her. "If you knew anything about aura users then you would know how much Ash and I love each other. But of course, its not like you're ever going to know what love is. When you find, love is when Groudon can fly."

"You really think you're all that. Your champion title is bullshit!"

"And that's why you and Max lost this match and we won right?"

"Shut up! That was all a fluke. You probably just got the title by sleeping with the elite four and people in the Pokémon league to get the title."

"You mean that's the only way you would know how to get the title." Said Cynthia.

"Well, I'm going to see how people like actually like you when I'm done with your face! No one will even bother to look at you!" shouted Misty.

Before Cynthia could process what Misty just said, she felt a hard fist collide with her left cheek which caused her to stumble backwards a little due to the force of the punch. A small bruise mark appeared on Cynthia's face. She looked back at Misty only to see her heading towards her again with another fist raised and coming towards her. She closed her eyes and waited for the pain to come but it never did.

When she opened her eyes again she was surprised a little to see Ash they're with aura flaring around him as he held Misty's fist back with his hand surrounding her fist. Ash's fist started tightening around the fist and soon people could hear bones cracking as Misty's fist was being crushed due to Ash's immense strength causing her to cry out in pain.

Ash then started to twist his hand forward so that her wrist twisted backwards and even more bones broke. Out of pure fury, Ash punched Misty in the chest so hard that many of her upper ribs broke and she was sent flying back. Ash could have gone after her and carried out his promise of killing her if she ever hurt Cynthia again but first he wanted to make sure Cynthia was okay so he turned around and quickly ran up to her.

"Cynthia, are you okay?"

"Yeah…I'm okay Ash. Thanks for that."

"No problem. Now time to deal with her…" growled Ash as he started to get up to carry out his promise.

"Don't Ash. Its not worth it. You might go to far besides I kind of went overboard with what I said so I guess I deserve it." Said Cynthia with some regret in her voice.

"Cynthia your too kind sometimes. You definitely didn't deserve this and she deserves far worse." Said Ash as he sighed and didn't go after Misty and beat her to his hearts content which probably would mean death for her.

Meanwhile, Max was just standing there not registering what was going on while May was at first cheering for Misty but then shouting in anger at Ash. In a few moments, a squad of 4 Officer Jenny's and 1 Nurse Joy arrived within the stadium to treat and then arrest Misty.

Misty was still conscious at this point and squirming in pain as her right hand was almost completely destroyed. This entire time the stadium was quiet as they just watched what happened while many fans of the Sinnoh champion were boiling with rage and anger towards the red/orange head.

After, Nurse joy did some minor treatments the Officer Jenny's immediately got her up and said "Misty Waterflower! You are under arrest for assaulting the Sinnoh Champion Cynthia Shirona." During this time, Misty was handcuffed and when this was announced many people around the stadium, at their homes and now outside the stadiums were screaming in anger at the red/orange head for assaulting their favourite and most powerful champion.

During the time, Misty was escorted out and put in a police car, one of the officer Jenny had to call out her Arcanine to stop the surrounding Cynthia fans and trainers from practically killing the red/orange head due to her actions. Once they managed to get her into the car and drive her away the angry mob chased her a bit before dispersing a bit while some went back to see what's taking place on the battlefield.

 ** _Back on the battlefield…._**

"I'm so sorry you got hurt Cynthia!" apologized Ash.

"Ash you have nothing to be sorry for." Said Cynthia in a sweet and calm voice to try and get her boyfriend/husband from beating himself for something he couldn't actually control.

"But I could have stopped you from getting hurt. If I wasn't hung up on fighting with Max I could have used my aura and prevented, you from getting hurt."

"Ash we could go 12 rounds with this all night but it will always come to the same conclusion that it wasn't your fault. You manage to convince me that what happened 6 years ago wasn't my fault so I won't let you beat yourself over something like this. Besides it's a small bruise and it'll go away in a few days."

"Okay…" Sighed Ash in defeat as her words got to him "In a few hours."

"Hmm?" said Ash with a raised eyebrow "What do you mean?"

"Your bruise will go away in a few hours. Your aura will heal you. Remember you have a portion of my aura now so you'll heal quickly." Said Ash while gently caressing her beautiful face where her bruise was on her cheek.

"Let's go now. I could use a nice walk after all this drama." Said Ash.

Cynthia giggled which always brought a smile on Ash's face as it was music to his ears. "Yeah let's go."

The couple then left the stadium while the spectators also left after the couple with all sorts of thoughts running through their head as they were angry at the red/orange head girl for hurting Cynthia while also feeling confusion and worry over the drama that had taken place on the battlefield and how hurt Cynthia was.

However, one certain brunette was furious as she had head towards Max who head left the battlefield and was sitting in the locker room. She just talked to him saying she was going to go battle Ash and get back Jirachi and Manaphy and they were going to undo their brainwashing together. This seemed to cheer up Max as they headed out to try and find the couple.

 ** _With Cynthia and Ash…._**

The couple were walking near a park in peaceful silence as they just wanted to try and forget the events of today and just relax in each other's presence which was always easy to do. Meanwhile, Mewtwo and the others had head off to the clearing as per Ash's orders to inform his family of how the battle went because he knew that they would want to know all the details about it and Mewtwo's memory projection was the best way to do it.

Before Ash and Cynthia could start a conversation with each other, their peaceful silence was interrupted by an annoying brunette who didn't learn anything from her brother and friends beat down.

"HEY FUCKING ASH!" shouted May directly gaining the couples attention as well as many of the civilians enjoying their time in the park.

Ash sighed and said "Now what!?"

"HOW DARE YOU POACH MANAPHY AND JIRACHI AND THEN BRAINWASH THEM! AND NOW YOU HAD THE GUTS TO HAVE MISTY ARRESTED!"

This time Cynthia stepped in as she wanted to teach May a lesson "Didn't you learn or see anything from the match? Jirachi and Manaphy both said that they weren't brainwashed and they wanted to come with us and you did see what Misty did right? It's her fault for being too hot headed for her own good."

"Shut the fuck up you bimbo! You provoked Misty to attack you and I know for a fact that Manaphy and Jirachi have been brainwashed by you two. I'm Manaphy's mama and I know that he would never leave me." Ranted May.

"It's not my fault she couldn't handle the truth and its not like she didn't use the same foul language against me but I didn't physically attack her. As far as you being Manaphy's mother goes, you need to check again but instead of listening it from me, hear from Manaphy himself!" said Cynthia as she launched Manaphy's poke ball into the air.

As soon as Manaphy materialized, May ran up to him and tried to grab him in a hug but he quickly avoided it and jumped into Cynthia's arms saying _"Mama, protect me from old mama!"_

"Old mama! Manaphy that's not true! I'm still your one and only mama. That woman over there is a bad person and she is tricking you. Come back to me."

 _"No you bad mama. You hurt Papa and you would hurt me too. Cynthia new mama. She kind, caring and very nice. You not mama or friend. Cynthia my only mama and Ash papa!"_

"No Manaphy that's a lie. Those two are tricking you!" said May to Manaphy before turning her attention towards Cynthia "YOU! What the hell did you do to Manaphy!? There is no way in hell he would accept you as his mother! I'm his first and only mother. Now tell me what you did to him."

"Are you really that foolish to see that Manaphy doesn't want you as his mother especially after what you did to Ash. If you were willing to betray a close and great friend like Ash who risked his life to save you numerous times I can only imagine what you would be willing to do to Manaphy to save your own ass."

"That's not fucking true! I would never hurt Manaphy!"

"Rather then arguing about it, let's just let Manaphy decide who his mama is."

"Deal!"

Cynthia then gently laid Manaphy on the ground in between her and May before she backed up a few steps and said "Alright Manaphy, head over to your mama."

"Come here Manaphy. I'm your mama, come here!" said May.

"I love you my sweet little Manaphy." Cynthia said quietly and Manaphy instantly heard it.

Even before all that he knew who he was going to go towards and without a moments hesitation he jumped into Cynthia's arms and said _"Mama! You're my only mama."_

"Are you satisfied now May?"

May was a bit heartbroken at seeing her beloved Manaphy choosing Cynthia over her but that feeling was quickly replaced with rage as she shouted "NO! THERE IS NO WAY MANAPHY WOULD CHOOSE YOU! I CHALLENGE YOU TO A ONE ON ONE BATTLE! I WIN I GET MANAPHY AND JIRACHI!"

Cynthia looked over to Ash and Manaphy as they nodded their heads telling her to accept the deal as they knew it would be a clean win for them but they also knew that it would be the only way to get the brunette off their backs once and for all. "Alright I accept your challenge but what do I get if I win?"

"What do you want? Not that it matters since you are going to lose either way!"

"I want you and Max to leave this island and never come into our live ever again!"

"Alright deal." Agreed May as she grabbed Max's hand who had silently watched the argument happening and was smiling at the dream that they would be getting their friends back.

They nodded before heading towards an open field in the park to do their battle while many people that were watching the argument started spectating the battlefield as they wanted to see the Sinnoh champion mop the floor with the former princess of Hoenn who betrayed a close friend.

Soon they were on the field and Ash said "I'll referee this match! This is going to be a 1 on 1 Pokémon battle between Cynthia Shirona and May Maple with separate stakes. There is no time limit! Alright trainers release your Pokémon!"

Before anyone could launch their Pokémon, Manaphy jumped in front of Cynthia on the battlefield saying _"Mama I want to beat old mama and show her not to bother us. I want to show her my strength! I don't want her here! Please let me fight for you mama."_

"If that's what you want Manaphy."

May growled at this as in her mind this was only setting her belief that Manaphy had been brain washed and needed to be saved from Ash and Cynthia

"Manaphy I will save you. I'll have to hurt you to do it but you'll thank me later." She then grabbed a poke ball and threw it into the air "Venusaur! Take the stage!"

"BATTLE BEGIN!" shouted Ash.

"Alright Venusaur, let's start things off with **Razor Leaf**!"

The grass-poison type quickly complied as dozens of leaves appeared out of its body and then headed straight towards the water type at an incredible speed while spinning.

"Send those leaves right back with **Psychic**!"

Manaphy's eyes glowed as all the leaves that were headed in the water types direction stopped dead in their tracks before they went straight back where they came from. This time however, the leaves were increasingly powerful due to the **Psychic** attack. Venusaur got hit with his own barrage of leaves but didn't take too much damage thanks to his typing.

"Now Manaphy use **Shadow Ball**!"

The prince of the sea formed a black ball of ghost energy with a purple core before launching it towards the seed Pokémon.

"Knock that **Shadow Ball** away with your **Vine Whip** attack!"

Two vines appeared out of Venusaur's body and they intercepted the **Shadow Ball** attack. Venusaur struggled to stop the attack and was pushed back a few feet but eventually the **Shadow Ball** exploded and kicked up some dirt and dust on the grass field.

Cynthia saw this and decided to use on of Ash's tactics of confusing the opponent. "Alright, surround Venusaur with your **Double Team** Manaphy!"

Almost a hundred copies appeared on the field and surrounded Venusaur who tried to concentrate on finding the real one but couldn't.

Instead of being worried May was actually smirking as throughout her contest career she had encountered a lot of **Double Team** users and developed an effective counter strategy to it.

"Venusaur, quickly get rid of all the copies with **Flash**!"

Venusaur released a blinding white light which surrounded the field and everyone had to look away to prevent being blinded. All of the copies of Manaphy disappeared in an instant which surprised Ash and Cynthia by a lot when the light died down and they were able to see again. They were amazed by this new counter to **Double Team** and it showed that even they still have a lot to learn about the Pokémon world.

Manaphy was currently rubbing his sore eyes and trying to regain his vision which he was doing rather quickly but May decided she should attack quickly while she still had the chance. "Use **Energy Ball** Venusaur, and then follow it up with **Sludge Bomb**!"

The seed Pokémon launched his consecutive attacks of a green ball of energy and a purple ball of sludge, both of which impacted the water type causing him to be launched backwards and land on his back. Cynthia got worried at the damage Manaphy had taken as he was tired from their battle earlier. She internally cursed herself for using Manaphy for this battle.

The Sinnoh champ was brought out of her thoughts when Manaphy stood up with a cry of determination showing his iron will before smiling back at Cynthia. She then smiled and nodded back, trusting in the strength Manaphy possessed.

"Let's get you fixed up first. Use **Aqua Ring** and then follow it up with **Rain Dance**!"

The water type then summoned 3 aquatic blue rings that surrounded itself as it slowly healed some of his injuries. Right after, Manaphy launched a grey ball of energy towards the sky instantly forming rain clouds as rain started to pour down.

May didn't want to give Cynthia any more time to call upon another attack "Venusaur **Earthquake**!"

To which the grass-poison type lifted his front legs up into the air and were slightly glowing white before slamming them onto the ground resulting in a powerful earthquake. The shockwaves shook everyone on the field except Ash and Cynthia as they kept their cool and calm look.

Manaphy was shaken by the attack causing him to fall down. Cynthia now decided to stop toying with May and just end this battle in the next few attacks. "Use your **Scald** attack and then follow up with a **Shadow Ball**!"

Manaphy simultaneously launched a stream of boiling water from his mouth and a black ball of ghost energy formed between his two arms. The two attacks merged together with the boiling water spiralling around the **Shadow Ball** as it made their way towards the seed Pokémon.

May saw the attack and knew she had to act fast to counter it. "Defend yourself against the attack with **Frenzy Plant**!"

"Right into my trap." Said Cynthia which caused May's eyes to widen as she couldn't see what Cynthia's trap actually was.

Venusaur carried out his trainer's orders and was surrounded by a green aura as he raised his front legs off the ground before slamming them down hard again. This resulted in huge, thick and point vines to appear out of the ground as it formed a shield in front of the dual grass-poison type.

Manaphy's fusion attack collided head on with the roots that shielded Venusaur, causing a huge explosion to occur, covering the field with smoke, dust and mist. Cynthia now smirked as she knew that Venusaur wouldn't be able to move due to the use of **Frenzy Plant** and because of this, Manaphy had an opening to use a very powerful move that will end the battle.

"Let's finish this Manaphy! Full powered **Blizzard** attack!"

May's eyes widened at hearing the attack as she realized that if the attack hit Venusaur then he wouldn't be able to survive the attack and that would result in her losing Manaphy.

"Quick, shield yourself with **Protect** Venusaur!"

Despite the command, Venusaur couldn't move at all as the seed Pokémon still had to recharge after using the most powerful grass type move. Thus, resulting in being struck by one of the strongest Ice-type moves.

The raging **Blizzard** hit the grass-poison type causing him to cry out in pain before collapsing on the ground.

"Venusaur is unable to battle! Manaphy wins! The match goes to Sinnoh champion Cynthia!"

This caused the crowd to cheer at the victory as the fan favorite trainer won the battle as well as the bet that was made.

Cynthia took Manaphy in her arms and said "Well done Manaphy! I'm so proud of you."

 _"Thank you, mama!"_ replied Manaphy as he was very happy with the praise he was getting.

"Now take a good long rest. I'm sure your very tired with the battling you have done today. I'll be giving you a nice treat today when we get back to the clearing."

 _"Okay mama!"_

Cynthia then recalled the prince of the sea back into his respective poke ball before changing her gaze towards May who had her head down as her bangs covering her eyes and her hands were clenched up into fists. Max walked up to his sister and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder before glaring at the blonde beauty who was making her way towards the siblings.

Everyone were holding their breaths to see what was going to happen.

"I won so you know the deal. I want you two to be off the island by tomorrow and you'll never interfere with mine or Ash's life ever again." Said Cynthia in an emotionless tone.

May and Max said nothing as they just turned and left towards Arceus knows where. Cynthia merely stared at their disappearing figure for a while before turning and walking towards Ash. "Do you think their going to hold up their end of the bargain?" asked Cynthia.

"They better. If they not, then they'll learn the hard way on why they should stay out of our lives from now on." Replied a growling Ash while cracking his muscles.

Cynthia merely smiled and then said "Let's head back to the clearing and get our mind off of all this. This is too much drama for one day. I could use a good training session to relieve all this stress."

"Sure Cynthia. Let's go train!" said Ash in a very excited tone although the reason why he was so excited all of a sudden was not as innocent as people would think.

"Why are you so excited Ash?" Cynthia asked in a quiet tone but also smirking because she knew the reason why, well at least had a very good guess and if she was right she was going to have fun teasing her beloved.

"I'm just excited to train!" quickly replied Ash.

"Are you sure its just because of that, or is it because you want to see me in my training outfit badly…" said Cynthia in a very sexy tone while leaning in very close to Ash's ear before giving it a small nibble. The combination of her voice, the nibble, her breasts pressed up against him and what she said, Ash blushed a ridiculous shade of red which would have put all blushes he or anyone else ever had to shame. Despite already having had sex with Cynthia and seen her fully naked he couldn't help but always be flustered around her whenever she acted sexy or cute.

Cynthia had bought a training outfit yesterday afternoon, when the couple went shopping and the outfit consisted of a training bra which showed off quite a bit of her cleavage and a black Capri that ended a bit after knee length. Both of these clothes pressed against her curves very tightly which just made her bust look that much more impressive. Ash wouldn't admit it but he kept getting distracted when they were training together when Cynthia wore this outfit and the blonde beauty had seen this which only caused her to be proud of what she had bought as well as her curves.

Ash could only stutter "I…I…I…let's just go!" before he turned around and started walked towards the forest clearing where his Pokémon were staying.

Cynthia smirked at her victory and started to follow him although she didn't know that within a few moments Ash had managed to calm down and was formulating his own revenge on getting back at Cynthia for teasing him. Boy, was it going to be fun for him, but more fun for her.

After, a few minutes of silently walking beside each other with their hands intertwined, Ash finally broke the silence "Hey Cynthia, I was wondering if you wanted to go another date after the double rounds are over tomorrow? I mean we have a few days before the victory rounds start after the double rounds are over and it would be nice to do."

Cynthia blinked a few times before a radiant smile came across her face as she became very happy with Ash's request. "I would love that Ash."

"Great! I have something very special planned Cynthia and I know you are going to love it!"

"Something special! What is it?! What is it?!" asked a very giddy Cynthia.

Ash only chuckled and smiled at seeing Cynthia so happy before he said "If I told you right now then it wouldn't be special anymore. Trust me, it will be worth the wait."

"Meanie…" Cynthia pouted a little which made her seem adorable before once again flashing her radiant smile at Ash and nodding her head. "I'm looking forward to it."

"I'm glad. Now for teasing me earlier…" Ash said before trailing off which got Cynthia to look at him only to see Ash evilly smirking which sent shivers down her spine. Before she could say anything…

*SLAP*

Which was followed by a "Eeeep!" and then a moan from Cynthia. She quickly regained her bearing and then realized that Ash had just given her a spanking on her ass and was now running away towards the clearing. She quickly took off towards him while shouting "GET BACK HERE ASH KETCHUM!"

"Hell, no Cynthia!"

"That spank hurt you know!" she said while chasing him.

"Yeah its payback for the teasing earlier. Plus, you know you liked it."

This caused Cynthia to blush red while continuously running towards the raven-haired man and although she wouldn't admit it out loud, she actually enjoyed the spanking a lot and hoped that Ash would do that during their time in bed. But before her head can go to far into the gutter, she shook her head and increased her pace towards Ash determined to get him back for what he did.

Both Ash and Cynthia were running while having the time of their lives, little did they know a couple people were planning something that would cause them some distress for a while.

 ** _With Max and May…._**

After, May and Max had both been so utterly destroyed in battle, the siblings had gone to the Pokémon center and were in their rooms conversing with each other.

"We have to go save Manaphy and Jirachi!" said Max.

"Yeah they're brainwashed and need our help. If we can set them straight then we can show that Ash had poached them and then given some of them to Cynthia. This way we can destroy both their images and we may be able to use that to get Misty out of jail. She doesn't deserve to be there."

"Yeah she doesn't. So, what are we going to do."

"Alright listen carefully. Here is the plan…."

 **IMPORTANT NOTES AND QUESTIONS! PLEASE READ!**

 **This part is just me rambling so if you don't want to hear then move on to the questions I need answered.**

 **I have a few things to say first. I haven't uploaded in quite a while due to mid terms and I faced a difficult problem which had me scared to death but I overcame it and not I'm back to writing although the next chapter probably won't be uploaded until after December 19** **th** **which is when my finals are done. I'll see if I can upload earlier but no guarantees.**

 **Also, just so you guys know I'm going to be shortening this story plot wise in regards to the tournament. The victory round now consists of the top 16 rather then the top 64 as I find that I'm already including a shit ton of battles anyways with how Ash will become a master and I really want to get started on the new Pokémon story I plan on writing with BookPrincess32 so yeah. Shortening the story a little.**

 **Anyways, I hope you liked this chapter and I have a good idea on how I'm going to be punishing the 3 traitors so hope you look forward to it. Sorry if the arguments between Ash/Cynthia and the traitors seem a bit stupid or if I'm forgetting to include reactions from specific people but I'm still learning how to write better and hopefully in the new Pokémon story I will be able to write very well along side BookPrincess32.**

 **QUESTIONS:**

 **HOW DO YOU GUYS LIKE MY DESIGN AND STAT CHANGES FOR HAXORUS AND MEGA HAXORUS? HIS MEGA DESIGN IS MY PROFILE PICTURE!**

 **DO YOU GUYS LIKE LONG CHAPTERS BECAUSE THE NEW POKÉMON STORY WILL MOST LIKELY HAVE CHAPTERS WHICH AVERAGE AROUND THE 20K WORD COUNT.**

 **DO YOU GUYS WANT ASH TO HAVE A PIKACHU AS ONE OF HIS MAIN POKÉMON LIKE THE ANIME OR NO PIKACHU? KEEP IN MIND THAT PIKACHU WILL BE POWERFUL IN OUR NEW STORY AND WON'T LOSEHIS STRENGTH EVERYTIME HE GOES TO A NEW REGION.**

 **WHICH 3 POKÉMON DO YOU WANT ASH TO USE IN THE NEXT DOUBLE ROUND MATCH? ASH AND CYNTHIA WILL ACTUALLY TRY HARD! HERE IS THE LIST:**

 **Pikachu, Lucario, Kanto starters, Johto starters, Hoenn, starters, Sinnoh starters, Unova starters, Greninja, Pideot, Arcanine, Ninetails, Alakazam, Rapidash, Gengar, Muk, Steelix, Rhyperior, Electivire, Magmortar, Tauros, Gyarados, Lapras, all of the Eeveelutions, Snorlax, Dragonite, Ampharos, Scizor, Heracross, Donphan, Tyranitar, Swellow, Gardevoir, Gallade, Aggron, Manectric, Roserade, Flygon, Altaria, Crawdaunt, Milotic, Absol, Glalie, Froslass, Salamence, Metagross, Staraptor, Floatzel, Honchcrow, Garchomp, a red Drapion, Weavile, Gliscor, Togekiss, Unfezant, Gigalith, Seismitoad, Throh, Sawk, Scolipede, Krookodile with shades, Zoroark, Reuniclus, Elektross, Chandelure, Haxorus, Meinshao, Druddigon, Braviary, Bouffalant, Hydreigon, Volcarona, Pyroar, Talonflame, Noivern, Goodra, Hawlucha, and all the fossil Pokémon from every region**

 **Well those are all the questions I have for now so please answer them in the review section or PM me if you have any questions or you would like to send me very detailed answers.**

 **That's all I have to say for now so please give reviews!**

 **Flames will be ignored while CONSTRUCTIVE feedback or praises-hehehe-will be accepted. Hope you guys and girls enjoyed so until next time-**

 **Peace** **J**


	9. Punishment Part 2

**Chapter 9: Punishment Part 2**

 **Note: I do not own Pokémon. Pokémon is owned by Nintendo and I in no way shape or form, claim in any way that I own Pokémon with this story. This story is purely made up for entertainment purposes.**

"Speech with voice"

" _Speaking with telepathy or aura bond_ "

'Thoughts'

 **"Announcer for tournament"**

 ** _PLEASE VISIT POLL AND VOTE! YOU CAN ALSO VOTE IN THE REVIEW SECTION!_**

 ** _ALSO, MAKE SURE TO READ NOTES AT THE BOTTOM!_**

 ** _ENJOY!_**

 **Chapter summary: Aftermath; planning; double battle; date; lemon**

A cool breeze swept through the area and made the long golden hair of a certain champion flow in the air, the waves of her hair matching the waves of the air. The hair gently caressed her lovers face as they both sighed at the wonderful morning as they made their way to the Pokémon center to find out their match-ups for today.

"So, who do you think were going to be facing today Ash?" asked Cynthia

"Not sure, but I just hope we face powerful opponents today! Last round as a bore" said Ash before pausing "but it was fun."

This caused Cynthia to smirk at how she remembered destroying Max, Misty and May in battle while also getting Misty arrested even though it was unintentional. "Yeah. I would like to face some strong opponents too. It's been a while since I have been pushed to my limits."

"Don't worry Cyn, when we match up in the finals and when I go for the title, I'll give you the battle of your life!"

"You say that like your going to win both battles."

"I know I'll win! But I'll make sure to give you the toughest and hardest battle you have ever had."

"Oh really! We'll just see who wins and who loses Ashy." Replied Cynthia with a smirk.

"But until then let's focus on defeating who ever we go against."

The couple continued walking, enjoying the wonderful weather and their small talk. Before they even realized it, they were inside the Pokémon center and were greeted by a cheerful Nurse Joy. The couple asked if the match-ups were released yet since it was still only 8:00 am in the morning and Joy had quickly confirmed the match-ups were released and they could check them out.

The duo had made their way towards the screen that showed their matchups once again being the victim of envious eyes of the few people in the Pokémon center. Seeing such a beautiful couple together made a lot of people jealous especially with how they held onto each other with Cynthia's hand intertwined with Ash's and her head resting on his shoulders. Eventually they made their way to the T.V screen that was scrolling downward showing the second double round matchups.

When they saw their opponents, a shit-eating grin made its way on both of their faces as they had gotten their desire of facing powerful opponents.

"Well it seems we got our wish for today eh Cynthia?" asked Ash.

"Yeah! Steven and Drake will make great opponents! This will be fun."

"Yes it will. Now since our match is all the way at 4:00 pm we should train today and prepare for the battle."

Cynthia simply nodded at the statement as they left for the clearing to get some training in.

 ** _20 minutes later at the clearing…._**

Ash and Cynthia just arrived at the clearing where he saw all of his Pokémon training fiercely. As always, he let loose an aura pulse to alert all of his Pokémon of his and Cynthia's presence. A large group consisting of Ash's family quickly formed in front of him as they were eager to learn what their trainer had to say and also to find out who they would be facing in battle.

 _"Good morning everyone! I'm glad to see all of you are training hard today!"_ To which all of the Pokémon let their own battle cries. _"Now today me and Cynthia are going to be facing really powerful opponents today so I will pick 3 of you for today's battle while Cynthia will choose 3 of her Pokémon. Don't be sad if you don't get picked because remember there are plenty of battles coming so each of you will get your chance."_ Once again, the Pokémon roared loudly and also nodded, showing they understood and won't be disheartened.

Ash then turned to Cynthia and asked her "So Cynthia what do you know about Steven and Drake and their battling style?"

Cynthia put her finger on her chin and got into what Ash calls her thinking pose which he finds adorable and replied "Well from the times I have battled them, I know that Drake has a very aggressive battling style and likes to take hits and dish them out just as fiercely. He usually ends up using powerful attacks but I find that he always ends up leaving himself wide open afterwards. For Steven, I find that he has a more in a sense laid back battling style since all of his Pokémon have very high defense capabilities they end up being able to take attacks quite well and he ends up using this time to boost his attacks powers and then deal with his opponents in one blow."

"Interesting. Since Drake will leave openings from his attacks, Steven might use his Pokémon to provide defense for Drake's dragons while also boosting his stats. However, if we can split them up we would easily be able to take down Drake and immobilize Steven's Pokémon and eventually break apart their high defense." Said Ash.

"Yeah! And since we know they are type specialist we can easily pick the right Pokémon to counter them. I think I already have my team figured out for today's match. What about you Ash?"

"I have 3 Pokémon in mind as well and I know they will do great. We should just spar lightly with each other since we don't want them getting worn out before the battle."

"Yeah now call them and let's go train!" shouted a excited Cynthia.

As she said that Ash called to the 3 Pokémon he had chosen from his family who had intently listened onto the conversation between their master/friend and mate and decided not to interrupt.

"Okay you 3 are going to be my battling partners for today!" To which he got roars of approval from the 3 Pokémon standing in front of him. "Okay for the rest of you, I would like you all to focus on enhancing your sense of detection get into groups of 5 and one person will be in the middle with their eyes closed. The rest of the group will launch light attacks while the blinded Pokémon should try to dodge. Rotate every 10 minutes." All of his Pokémon nodded, understanding their instructions and excited at the prospect of when they would get the chance to battle.

Ash then approached Cynthia who had gotten into her training outfit which really outlined her curves and nearly caused ash to have a nosebleed but thankfully he managed to compose himself while Cynthia was talking with her Pokémon.

"Ready Cyn?"

"Of course Ash. Now let's spar!"

 ** _With Max and May…._**

Currently the Maple duo were sitting within their room in the Pokémon center, hiding from Ash and all the other people that started to hate them after their past actions were revealed to the world.

"Alright let's go over the plans again just so we're clear?" said May.

"Yeah! We have to do this perfectly if we want to free Jirachi and Manaphy from Ash's control." May nodded in confirmation before Max continued "Well first we need to find someway to separate Ash and his Pokémon because if we even try to do anything while any of his Pokémon are around, they could easily blast us off."

"True but how exactly are we going to do that?"

"I don't think we have to. I think we should just wait for the right time when Ash leaves his Pokémon alone because I found that he tends to leave his Pokémon behind to train or do whatever whenever he's out with Cynthia?" answered Max.

"Yeah we can do that but how are we going to separate Ash from the necklace around his neck. I think that's where he keeps his legendary Pokémon's poke balls cause when he called out and returned, Ho-oh, Jirachi and Manaphy he had attached the poke balls to the holders on his necklace."

"Well I haven't seen him ever take off that necklace so I don't think we are going to get an opportunity to take it during the daytime but maybe when he's asleep we may be able to steal it. We can teleport inside Ash's home with my Gallade and you can use your Gloom that you recently caught and make it use **Sleep Powder** to make sure that Ash doesn't wake up."

"Yeah and after that we can take Jirachi and Manaphy and his other legendary Pokémon and your Gallade can teleport us out. We have to make sure to hide somewhere in the forest or the mountains so we can have time to break Jirachi and Manaphy's mind control."

"We should search for that place right now so when we manage to steal Ash's necklace we can bring those Pokémon there. You have the cages for Jirachi and Manaphy ready, right?"

"Yep I have them right here. They are equipped with all the features to prevent them from breaking out but I'll make sure to have gloom use **Sleep Powder** so they can't escape and we can break them from their mind control." Replied May.

"For now we should use our disguises and follow Ash. Who knows we may luck out and get an opportunity sooner then we expected."

"Yeah. Man, I can't wait to get Jirachi and Manaphy back! That bastard is going to pay for taking them away from us and for all the other things he has done. Maybe we can use Jirachi's **Psychic** attack to control Ash and use him to free Misty and restore our images."

"Of course! That's a great plan! Now time to put our plan into motion…hehehehe" said Max while laughing evilly and creepily.

 ** _In the main stadium…._**

Ash and Cynthia had just arrived in the stadium and were currently standing in their trainer box while their opponents were standing on the opposite side of the battlefield.

"I hope your ready Ash and Cynthia! We plan on winning this match!" shouted Drake.

"Not if we have anything to say about it Drake. I have become much stronger since the last time we fought and I know for sure that Cynthia has only gotten stronger after all these years. You and Steven better prepare to lose."

Meanwhile Cynthia and Steven simply nodded at their respective battling partner's words and then smirked as they knew this was going to be one action packed and tough battle.

Soon enough the referee stepped fourth into his box on the battlefield and shouted "THIS IS THE SECOND MATCH OF THE DOUBLE ROUND OF THE CHAMPION'S TOURNAMENT! ON THE RED SIDE, WE HAVE ASH KETCHUM AND CYNTHIA SHRIONA!" This caused everyone to clap and cheer so loud that it probably could be heard all throughout the island. "AND ON THE GREEN SIDE WE HAVE STEVEN STONE AND DRAKE GENJI!"

"THIS WILL BE A 6 ON 6 DOUBLE BATTLE WHERE EACH TRAINER WILL BE ABLE TO USE 3 POKÉMON EACH AND SUBSITUTIONS ARE ALLOWED. WHEN ALL POKÉMON ON EITHER SIDE ARE UNABLE TO CONTINUE, THE WINNERS WILL BE DECIDED! NOW SPIN THE WHEELS!"

The electric board showed the two wheels lighting up the green and red fractions of the wheel before landing on specific colors. "TRAINERS STEVEN AND DRAKE WILL RELEASE THEIR POKÉMON FIRST AND HAVE THE FIRST MOVE. WE WILL BE FIGHTING ON A GRASS BATTLEFIELD FOR THIS MATCH! ALRIGHT RELEASE YOUR POKÉMON AND LET THE BATTLE BEGIN!"

"This will be one tough battle! And I'm going to give it my all! Time to fight Skarmory!" shouted Steven.

"I'll show you the power of my dragons! Let's go Altaria!"

The two respective Pokémon materialized on to the field while Cynthia and Ash grinned as they had a very good idea on who they would be facing today so they came prepared with the proper Pokémon for this battle.

"Feraligatr, lend me your power!"

"Milotic, battle dance!"

"Ready Cynthia?" asked Ash.

"Born ready Ash! Time to win!" replied the Sinnoh champion in a confident yet non-arrogant tone.

Steven and Drake knew that they had to call on their attacks first so that's precisely what they did.

"Skarmory! Use **Air Slash** on Feraligatr!"

"Use **Dragon Pulse** on Milotic!"

The two Pokémon followed their respective trainers' orders as a ball of clear, white and bluish swirling wind blades made its way towards the Big Jaw Pokémon while a concentrated purple sphere of draconic energy sped towards Milotic.

Ash and Cynthia smirked as they knew exactly how to counter the attacks.

"Milotic use **Light Screen**!"

"Feraligatr! Use a dual **Focus Blast** attack to counter and defend Milotic!"

Milotic immediately followed the order as she formed a yellow barrier consisting of small hexagonal shapes that surrounded the two water types and effectively created a strong defense that would help them for a short while until the barrier dissipated or was broken. Meanwhile, Feraligatr managed to create two blue-whitish balls of concentrated fighting energy and launched them at the two approaching attacks.

The attacks collided and caused a decently sized explosion and covered the battlefield with a light smoke. Drake gritted his teeth seeing how his attack was deflected but was mildly surprised that the water type managed to do it when he had to divide the energy between the two **Focus Blasts** evenly. Meanwhile, Steven saw the smoke as an opportunity to use a move that will aid them further in the battle.

"Skarmory use **Spikes**!"

The steel type quickly followed the order and spun around in the air while launching red projectiles which were seemingly absorbed into the ground.

Drake saw this and smirked as he knew they would have an advantage whenever their opponents would switch their Pokémon. Now realizing that he should also use the smoke to his advantage he called out his next move.

"Altaria, surround the field with **Double Team**!"

As such, around 30 copies of the dragon-fairy Pokémon surrounded the battle field and made it nearly impossible to tell which one was the original.

Ash and Cynthia both gritted their teeth lightly at the fact that they would now be at a disadvantage whenever they switch Pokémon. They then heard Drake calling out his attack and smirked as they already knew how to counter the move due to the training they have been doing.

" **Double Counter Shield!** " said Ash and Cynthia in unison.

Meanwhile, both of the water types looked at each other and grinned as they grabbed a hold of each other in an intricate yet also seemingly intimate way before they began to spin around at an amazing speed which almost made them look like they were dancing gracefully. The duo then launched a **Hydro Pump** attack which created a spinning offensive and defensive barrier of high-pressured jet streams of water.

The copies almost instantly vanished as the attack came into contact with them and the steel type and the dragon type both got hit with the attack and were dealt a decent amount of damage as there was no way to dodge the attack.

Everyone in the stadium was amazed at the technique that was executed so flawlessly and seemed so powerful. Both Drake and Steven saw that even with the type advantage in a sense the water attacks still did a decent amount of damage. With that in mind Drake decided he should lower their attack power and then go on the offensive with high powered attacks while Steven thought he should lower their defensive capabilities especially with the **Light Screen** they had in play.

"Altaria, use **Sunny Day**!" shouted Drake to which the dragon type quickly responded and launched a bright yellow-whitish ball of energy into the sky which soon exploded and caused the sunlight to intensify.

"Use **Metal Sound** Skarmory but make sure to direct it towards Feraligatr and Milotic so Altaria isn't affected by it."

As soon as those words left the Hoenn champion's lips, a horrifying sound of seemingly metal scratching metal was released towards the dual water types.

The two water types couldn't have dodged anywhere as the range of the attack was too big and as such they had to hold their ears in a futile attempt to block the sound. Within a few short moments both Pokémon were surrounded by a faint light blue glow showing their special defense was lowered and were more susceptible to long ranged attacks.

Ash and Cynthia felt a little pain in their ears due to the horrifying sound but thankfully they managed to use their aura to protect themselves.

"Pull yourself together Feraligatr and use **Ice Punch** on Altaria!" shouted Ash. The Big Jaw Pokémon managed to hear this as he quickly launched himself towards Altaria while ignoring the highly irritating sound which started to die off.

"I don't think so Ash! Intercept that **Ice Punch** with **Steel Wing** Skarmory!"

To which the Armour bird Pokémon's wings glowed white before he charged towards the approaching water type.

"Did you forget about me Steven? Stop Skarmory from reaching Feraligatr with **Ice Beam** Milotic!"

The water type launched a zig-zag bluish-white beam of ice type energy towards the oncoming steel type and managed to score a direct hit, pushing back the armoured bird and dealing quite the amount of damage.

Meanwhile, Feraligatr had managed to close the distance between him and Altaria before landing a devastating upper cut with his **Ice Punch** attack. Altaria was sent upwards before crashing to the ground as she had taken a considerable amount of damage from the super effective move.

Drake and Steven gritted their teeth since their Pokémon were dealt quite a bit of damage from the two attacks and they decided to retaliate with some powerful attacks of their own.

"Use **Solar Beam** Altaria!"

"Use **Flash Cannon** Skarmory!"

Both Ash and Cynthia quickly formulated a counter attack as they knew these two attacks would deal tremendous amounts of damage.

"Milotic use **Twister**!"

"Feraligatr! Use **Rock Slide** and **Water Pledge** on the **Twister** to power it up!"

Milotic quickly swiped its tail which was surrounded by purple draconic energy and immediately summoned fourth a raging tornado that had some leaves, dirt and rock swirling around it. Meanwhile Feraligatr summoned rocks from the sky that seemingly appeared through a white portal while also smashing his blue glowing fist into the ground, bringing fourth raging water surrounding the **Twister**. The falling rocks and jet stream of water quickly fused with the tornado and began riding the raging winds, making the combination into a very fearsome attack.

The two beams of energy from the opposing Pokémon had combined together into 1 beam of energy and it soon collided with the tornado mid-field as the two attacks became locked in a power struggle. The pressure released from this struggle was immense as everyone within the stadium was surprised at the power level of the two attacks.

After, about 10 seconds the power struggle seized as the pressure between the two attacks became too great and a great explosion occurred, surrounding the battle field in smoke and debris that was kicked up. Both Drake and Steven were pushed back a little from the attack before they managed to regain their balance. They both said nothing as they anxiously awaited to see what became of their Pokémon.

Meanwhile, Ash and Cynthia gave their Pokémon an aura command through their bond.

 _"Feraligatr use **Dig**!"_ commanded Ash.

 _"Milotic, follow Feraligatr through the hole!"_

They quickly followed their given commands as the Big Jaw Pokémon dug a hole into the ground with Milotic following him and started to make their way below where Altaria and Skarmory were currently flying at the moment. As soon as the 2 water types were at their destination they were given their next commands.

 _"Use **Superpower** and a dual **Focus Punch** attack on Skarmory Feraligatr!"_

 _"Milotic! You use back to back **Dragon Tails** on Altaria!"_

As these commands were said the two water types shot out of the ground with Feraligatr being surrounded with a red glow and his two fists glowing bluish-white while Milotic's tail was surrounded with a purple glow.

Meanwhile, through the smoke, Drake and Steven were on edge as they couldn't see anything and were afraid that their opponents might take advantage of their temporary blindness to strike.

"Keep a sharp eye out!" the two trainers said in unison.

The two Pokémon who were flying close together began to look out for their opponents to see if they could predict where they would strike from.

Just a few seconds later, pain filled cries could be heard through the smoke as the two water types successfully landed their respective attacks on the two unsuspecting Pokémon. The smoke had finally dissipated, giving everyone a clear view of the battlefield.

Drake and Steven went wide eyed as they saw their Pokémon on the ground covered in bruises making them realize that the pained filled cries were of their own Pokémon. The duo was breathing heavily as they slowly managed to get up despite their aching bodies.

The Hoenn Champion and elite trainer knew that if they kept this up then their Pokémon would be down for the count in no time.

"Skarmory lock Milotic and Feraligatr in place with **Rock Tomb**!"

"Altaria use a full powered **Hyper Beam** attack!"

The Steel type, who was currently flying in the air close to the ground, smacked the ground with his brown-whitish glowing wings at full force. This caused big boulders to immediately jolt out of the ground and surround the 2 water types that were currently standing near their trainers. Soon after, the dragon-flying type had launched a full powered yellow colored beam with orange zig-zag stripes towards the seemingly trapped Pokémon.

Ash and Cynthia smirked at this.

" **Protect**!" the duo said in unison.

The 2 trapped Pokémon smirked like their trainers and formed a green-bluish shield that surrounded them however, no one was able to see this as the huge boulders blocked everyone's vision.

The **Hyper Beam** soon made its way towards its destination as it collided with its target who were protected from the attack. A huge explosion soon took place and the field was once again covered in smoke albeit not was much as last time.

"Nice try but not enough!" shouted Ash which caused Steven and Drake to go wide eyed as they didn't believe that their opponents could stay conscious after such a powerful attack.

"Full powered **Blizzard** attack!" shouted both Ash and Cynthia in unison.

The two water types quickly gathered a lot of power at their mouths before they unleashed a powerful freezing wind towards their opponents. The powerful and dangerous **Blizzard** attack quickly made its way towards the two flying types and along the way it blew away the smoke in an instant. Skarmory and Altaria were surrounded by the freezing wind and could do nothing but scream in pain before they fell to the ground after a few seconds. The two Pokémon had swirls for eyes showing they were down for the count while Feraligatr and Milotic just smirked at each other. Although they were panting lightly they still had a lot of strength to keep on fighting.

"SKARMORY AND ALTARIA ARE UNABLE TO BATTLE! FERALIGATR AND MILOTIC WIN! GREEN TRAINERS PLEASE SEND OUT YOUR NEXT POKÉMON!" shouted the referee.

Drake and Steven returned their respective Pokémon and thanked them for a very hard fought battle. Their gazes soon turned towards their opponents and their respect for them could only increase after seeing their display of teamwork and power.

Meanwhile Ash and Cynthia recalled their own Pokémon as they wanted their other Pokémon to have a chance at battling as well even though Feraligatr and Milotic still had the energy and power to take down their next opponents as well.

"You may have won this round but we are not giving up!" shouted Drake.

"We will show you our power!"

"And I would expect nothing less now give us your best shot!" shouted Ash

"You asked for it! Let's go Flygon!"

"Time to fight Aggron!"

"Togekiss, battle dance!"

"Drapion, lend me your power!"

All 4 Pokémon materialized on their respective sides of the field, each of them being a few feet away from their trainer. The one thing that got almost everyone's attention was the shiny, red colored Drapion on the field who had grunted a little after feeling the damage from the **Spikes** attack while Togekiss was floating in the air harmlessly. However, most people were surprised because the poison-dark type would be at a huge disadvantage against the opposing steel and dragon Pokémon. However, Ash and Cynthia just smirked as they already had a plan in mind and their trust in each other makes their teamwork and synchronization on the battlefield unparalleled.

Drapion grunted a little after feeling the damage from the **Spikes** attack while Togekiss was floating in the air harmlessly.

Drake and Steven were shocked at Ash choice but also knew not to underestimate the trainer as he was very skilled.

"ALRIGHT THEN! BATTLE BEGIN!"

"Aggron use **Ancient Power**!" commanded Steven to which the steel-rock type quickly followed and summoned fourth silver glowing rocks around him before firing them towards the two Pokémon opposing Pokémon.

Drake saw this and got an idea on a good combination attack. "Flygon use **Dragon Breath** on all those rocks!"

The dragon did as told and fired a purple-bluish stream of draconic flames which hit the rocks and the fire surrounded them. This made it seem like meteors were coming down from the sky as the attack had sped up and increased in power significantly.

"Use **Fairy Wind** Togekiss!"

"Use **Pin Missile** to break apart as many boulders as you can and the ones that get through, smash them with **Brick Break**!"

Togekiss immediately released a pink sparkling wind that easily doused the flames surrounding the oncoming rocks while Drapion unleashed a barrage of white colored missiles that broke apart many of the boulders. The few big ones that got through were easily taken apart with **Brick Break**.

Everyone were amazed at how the couple were easily able to counter the attack when only given a short amount of time to think although many didn't know the strength of their bond with each other so they can easily tell what the other is thinking.

Drake and Steven gritted their teeth and knew they would have to step up their game if they wished to win this match so they quickly thought of their next move.

"Aggron use **Rock Polish** and then use **Double Team** to surround them!"

The steel type nodded and began sparkling as he increased his speed.

"Flygon use **Sand Tomb** to trap Drapion!"

Flygon complied as he unleashed a stream of sand towards Drapion that quickly gathered at his feet and trapped the scorpion in a tight hold. Meanwhile Aggron had finished increasing his speed before he surrounded the battlefield with multiple copies of himself.

"Haven't you learnt your lesson before? Moves like **Double Team** don't work on us! Get rid of them all with **Earthquake**!"

Surprisingly the Ogre Scorp Pokémon managed to get out of the **Sand Tomb** very easily before smashing its glowing feet on the ground sending tremors throughout the battlefield. This dealt a significant amount of damage to Aggron as all the copies dissipated and it fell on one of its knees.

Meanwhile, Cynthia set her sight on Flygon. "Use **Steel Wing** back to back on Flygon!"

"Counter that with your own **Steel Wing** Flygon!" countered Drake.

The two flying Pokémon immediately clashed with each other numerous times as sparks were seen flying due to the steel wing collisions. Soon the two came for one last final clash as they struggled to overpower each other.

Cynthia smirked as she had him right where she wanted him "Break off and use **Dazzling Gleam** and then use **Extreme Speed**!"

Togekiss broke off from the struggle instantly causing the dragon type to lunge forward a bit giving the fairy type to spin and smash her **Steel Wing** attack onto Flygon's back sending it plummeting towards the ground. Not giving the dragon-ground type a chance to recover Togekiss immediately formed a pink sphere in front of her mouth before launching a pink sparkling beam which collided with the falling dragon. Still falling, albeit faster due to the **Dazzling Gleam** , Togekiss immediately vanished from its position and the next thing everyone saw was the flying type colliding with Flygon crashing him to the ground.

Meanwhile Ash saw Aggron was hurt from the powerful **Earthquake** attack while the two flying types were clashing in the air. "Get close and use **Brick Break** back to back and if you see an opportunity, use **Fire Fang**!"

Drapion immediately ran off to the kneeling Aggron and unleashed a barrage of **Brick Break** attacks.

Steven saw this and knew those attacks would hurt "Aggron use **Iron Defence** and deflect those attacks with **Iron Tail** and **Metal Claw**!"

Aggron instantly started shining as his whole body became silver colored before reverting back to normal. Then his claws and tail glowed white as he started to deflect Drapion barrage of **Brick Break** attacks.

Meanwhile, Cynthia saw Drapion and Aggron fiercely fighting while Flygon was on the ground slowly getting up. "Togekiss, help out Drapion with **Aura Sphere**!"

The fairy-flying type launched a blue sphere of aura straight towards Aggron who was too busy fighting with Drapion to notice it. The **Aura Sphere** hit Aggron from behind causing the steel type to let out a cry of pain and this moment was all Drapion needed to land a devastating **Brick Break** on Aggron's head before biting its shoulder with a powerful **Fire Fang** attack.

Both Togekiss and Drapion backed up near their trainer as they saw Aggron and Flygon struggling to get up after those insane attacks.

"Get up Aggron/Flygon!" said Drake and Steven.

After a few seconds of struggle the two slowly managed to get back on their feet. The two Hoenn trainers knew that they were nearing their limit and if they didn't end the battle quickly then they would be down for the count.

"Use **Sandstorm**!" shouted Steven and Drake in unison.

The next thing everyone knew, a fiercely sandstorm whipped up that surrounded the battlefield, obscuring everyone's vision and damaging Drapion and Togekiss slightly.

"Were going to have to be careful Cynthia!" said Ash.

"Yeah they might attack from anywhere."

"Use **Earthquake** on Drapion!" shouted Steven.

"Use **Rock Slide** on Togekiss!" commanded Drake.

Through the sandstorm, Flygon summoned fourth boulders through a white portal right above where Togekiss and Drapion were standing while Aggron smashed the ground with his glowing arm causing tremors to spread throughout the battlefield and making it difficult for Drapion to stand.

Both Ash and Cynthia sensed the attacks coming as they uttered one word to counter.

" **Protect**!"

Togekiss formed a green-bluish barrier while being right above Drapion and the oncoming boulders bounced off the barrier landing harmlessly on the ground. Meanwhile, Drapion formed a similar barrier and protected himself against the oncoming tremors from the **Earthquake** attack.

Drake and Steven wanted to see if their attacks were successful or not but they couldn't see past the sandstorm.

"Togekiss! Time to blow the sandstorm away with **Tailwind**!" ordered Cynthia.

The flying type started flapping her white glowing wings and immediately caused a powerful tailwind to envelop the field as the sandstorm was blown away in an instant.

Drake and Steven felt the strong winds raging throughout the battlefield in their direction and struggled to hold their ground. However, they became shocked when they saw Drapion and Togekiss were completely unharmed from any of their attacks from earlier and were mentally panicking as nothing they tried seemed to work on the couple.

"None of our strategies seem to be working Drake! What do you think we should do now?" asked Steven.

"Now we go all out with one last attack. Flygon and Aggron are already exhausted as is."

"Okay then!"

"Flygon! Full powered **Dragon Rush** and **Giga Impact**!"

"Aggron! Full powered **Head Smash** and **Superpower**!"

Ash and Cynthia simply smirked at this seeing the desperation of the two powerful trainers and decided they would oblige them with a powerful combination of their own.

"Drapion, use **Brick Break** and **Night Slash** and combine it with **Giga Impact**!"

"Togekiss, spin and use **Fire Blast** and **Dazzling Gleam** and combine it with Drapion's attack."

After, these commands, Flygon rushed towards his opponents while being surrounded with a blue and pink energy like shield with yellow swirling streaks. Aggron charged forward while encased in a brown energy shield with yellow swirling steaks.

Meanwhile, Drapion launched itself forward with one arm glowing white while the other was glowing black and his whole body covered in a pink energy dome with yellow swirling streaks. Togekiss launched a kanji shaped **Fire Blast** attack and a sparkling pink beam of energy both of which combined with Drapion's attack as fire and pink streaks also spiraled around Drapion.

Flygon and Aggron eventually collided mid-field against Drapion as the titans entered a power struggle. The tailwind was continuing to rage on the battlefield and as such it gave Drapion an extra power boost and was slowly pushing back his two opponents albeit it slowly until Cynthia decided to enter the fray.

"Togekiss! Finish this with **Sky Attack**!

With that said, the fairy-flying type glowed red before glowing white as it sped towards the struggling Pokémon with the tailwind increasing her speed. Togekiss collided against Aggron and Flygon right beside Drapion and immediately tipped the balance in power. Both Drapion and Togekiss pushed back Aggron and Flygon with such force and speed that they collided with the stadium wall as a loud boom spread throughout the entire island causing everyone to cringe at the power displayed and the harshness of the attack.

Dust was kicked up upon collision as everyone waited in anticipation to see if the Hoenn champion and elite four's Pokémon managed to survive the attack. Soon enough, everyone got their answer as Aggron and Flygon were knocked out cold while embedded in the wall with swirls for eyes.

"AGGRON AND FLYGON ARE UNABLE TO BATTLE! DRAPION AND TOGEKISS WIN! GREEN TRAINERS SEND OUT YOUR LAST POKÉMON!"

Drake and Steven sighed and returned their Pokémon as they looked towards their opponents and their respect for them increasing seeing as Drapion and Togekiss looked almost unharmed and still prepared for more.

Meanwhile Ash and Cynthia also recalled their Pokémon after a few moments and expressed their sense of gratitude for a very well and hard fought battle.

"Seeing as this is our last battle let's give it our all!" shouted Steven!

"I couldn't agree more!" said Cynthia and Ash in unison.

"Time to fight Metagross!"

"Let's go Salamence!"

"Garchomp! Battle dance!"

"Absol lend me your power!"

When Ash and Cynthia's Pokémon materialized on the field they grunted a little when small explosions went off under their feet due to the effect of spikes.

"ALRIGHT THEN! BATTLE BEGIN!" shouted the referee

"Time to kick this battle up a notch." Said Ash to which the 3 other trainers nodded and smirked.

"Metagross/Salamence/Garchomp/Absol MEGA EVOLVE!" shouted the trainers.

All 4 Pokémon became surrounded with 4 thin waves of energy that connected their mega-stones to their respective trainer's keystone. Eventually a bright rainbow colored light surrounded each of the 4 Pokémon as their shape began to morph. Once the light died down, the mega evolve state of each of their Pokémon stood on the battlefield, each of them radiating tremendous power.

"This time we'll lead! Absol use **Flamethrower** on Metagross!

"Garchomp use **Dragon Claw** on Salamence!"

The Disaster Pokémon launched a stream of hot flames towards the opposing steel type while the Mach Pokémon charged towards Salamence and incredible speeds with green glowing and elongated claws filled with draconic energy.

"Counter the **Flamethrower** with **Flash Cannon**!"

"Answer that **Dragon Claw** with your own **Dragon Claw** Salamence!"

Metagross launched a pure white-silverish colored beam towards the oncoming stream of flames, the two of which collided mid-field causing a small explosion to take place. Meanwhile, the titan like dragon Pokémon collided mid-field with their respect **Dragon Claw** attacks and repeatedly clashed into each other. Neither dragon gave an inch but eventually, Garchomp managed to find an opening in Salamence's attacks and got a good strike in on the opposing dragon's jaw sending him flying backwards a bit.

Drake gritted his teeth seeing his Salamence outmatched but in all the times he faced Cynthia, her Garchomp has always been stronger.

"Metagross get in close and use **Hammer Arm** on Absol!"

"Use **Dragon pulse** on Garchomp!"

The steel-psychic type immediately shot forward at incredible speeds with white-bluish glowing arms ready to strike the dark type. Meanwhile, Salamence launched a purple ball of draconic energy towards the Mach Pokémon. Both Ash and Cynthia looked at each other and nodded.

"Garchomp! Defend Absol with a dual **Brick Break** and then use **Fire Fang**!"

"Absol stop the **Dragon Pulse** with **Razor Wind**!"

Garchomp launched itself and got in between Metagross and Absol ready to defend his partner before flying full force towards the steel type with the blades on his wings glowing white. The two Pokémon collided mid-field as they were locked in a power struggle. The twin titans continued this for a few seconds before Garchomp stopped pushing forward and rather let Metagross push forward as the Mach Pokémon spun out of the way before landing a devastating **Fire Fang** on Metagross' head. This caused the steel type to let out a cry of pain before floating backwards near his trainer.

Meanwhile, Absol's scythe like appendage by his right ear glowed white as the winds began to swirl around it. In a second the dark type launched his attack which took form of a crescent shaped blade of raging winds towards the oncoming **Dragon Pulse**. The dragon's attack was sliced in half as a small explosion occurred and the **Razor Wind** continued onwards and struck Salamence near the baseline of his neck cause the dragon to screech in pain.

Steven and Drake gritted their teeth seeing how easily their two most powerful Pokémon's attacks were being countered so easily.

"Salamence unleash a full powered **Fire Blast** attack!"

"Metagross! Boost that **Fire Blast** attack with your **Psychic**!"

The dragon-flying type launched a kanji shaped **Fire Blast** attack which had some blue specs of flame in it showing its incredible power. The stream of fire was then surrounded by a blue glow, courtesy of Metagross, as the fire attack increased in speed, power and intensity.

Ash simply smirked at this and remembered a useful tactic he encountered while in Johto. He quickly relayed a message regarding the technique he learned against his battle against Johto's bug type gym leader, Bugsy! This message caused Cynthia to widen in surprise at the technique before smirking.

"Use **Swords Dance**!" said Ash and Cynthia in unison.

Both Absol and Garchomp were confused at this order but trusted their trainer's judgment completely and as such they followed it without hesitation. Both Pokémon began spinning around at an incredible speed which caused a mini tornado to form all the while being surrounded by a red glow signalling their boost in attack power.

What happened next shocked everyone except Ash and Cynthia. As soon as the huge stream of fire enhanced by **Psychic** came close to the mini tornado's the flames extinguished almost immediately. This left Steven and Drake staring wide eyed at the scene as they never saw such a unique way of using **Swords Dance**.

Ash and Cynthia saw the stupefied expression on their opponents and saw this as an opportunity to get in a powerful attack in.

" **Quick Attack** into **Night Slash** against Metagross!"

"Use **Dragon Rush** on Salamence at full speed Garchomp!"

The mini-tornado instantly died down upon hearing their commands as their red glow dissipated since their power up was complete. Absol then disappeared in a white streak of light and the next thing anyone knew, the dark type landed a fierce **Night Slash** attack on Metagross' head. The dark type then spun his whole body around and landed another **Night Slash** on another part of the steel type's head. Both attacks caused the Iron Leg Pokémon a tremendous amount of pain as he staggered back a little.

Meanwhile, the Mach Pokémon folded his wings and got in a position to fly full speed towards his opponent as he became in-cased in blue draconic energy which took form of a dragon. The dragon-ground type launched so fast that a sonic boom occurred and within a fraction of a second, Garchomp had landed a powerful **Dragon Rush** attack on Salamence causing the opposing dragon type to launch backwards and land on the ground.

Steven and Drake were worried for their partners as they saw them on the ground slowly getting up but wincing a little in pain.

Meanwhile Ash saw this struggle and used the opportunity to launch an attack as he knew not to underestimate the Hoenn champion and elite four's strongest Pokémon.

" **Future Sight**!"

The Disaster Pokémon launched a white zig-zag beam of energy that seemingly disappeared into a portal in the sky. This did not go unnoticed by Drake and Steven as they now would have to worry about that attack dropping down some time in the future and may catch them off guard, while Cynthia simply smiled at the smart tactic used.

"Come on Salamence get up and use **Stone Edge**!"

"Metagross use **Grass Knot** to hold Garchomp and Absol in place!"

The steel type got up after a short struggle and was surrounded by a green aura and the next thing Absol and Garchomp knew was green vines coming out of the grass battlefield as they grabbed onto the two Pokémon's feet and held them in place. Meanwhile, the dragon-flying type's feet glowed blue before he stomped them onto the ground causing blue glowing spiked rocks to shoot out of the ground as they made their way towards the two tied up Pokémon.

"Use **Dragon Claw** to break free Garchomp and dodge!"

"Absol, break yourself free with **Psycho Cut**!"

Garchomp's front claws were surrounded by green draconic energy as it took shape of large claws before the Mach Pokémon slashed the vines constricting him and broke free. Meanwhile, Absol's scythe like appendage glowing pink before he swung it causing a pink circular blade to launch out of the scythe. Absol controlled the blade's movements and caused it to swing around and eventually break the Disaster Pokémon out of its binds.

Absol instantly jumped away from where it was standing and the right after he jumped a blue glowing spiky stone appeared out of the ground. Meanwhile Garchomp had also moved out of the way and managed to avoid the **Stone Edge** attack.

"Rapid fire **Shadow Ball** Metagross. Help Salamence land **Stone Edge**!"

The Iron Leg Pokémon complied and started launched a barrage of **Shadow** balls towards the two opposing Pokémon.

"Dodge them all!" shouted Ash and Cynthia.

The two Pokémon started dodging the **Shadow Balls** as well as the **Stone Edge** attacks and almost left no part of the battlefield untouched as they ran around every where. Metagross' supercomputer like mind made it extremely difficult for Garchomp and Absol to dodge as the shots were very accurate. This went on for about a minute before the steel-psychic type managed to get a shadow ball in the face of his two opponents which caused them to stagger a little. This was all the time that Salamence needed as he landed a devastating **Stone Edge** attack on the two Pokémon's abdomens and sent them flying backwards eventually landing with a thud near their trainers.

Garchomp and Absol struggled a little bit but got back on their feet very quickly as this was the first real attack they got hit with.

Steven and Drake felt proud that they finally managed to get a hit in which was probably the best thing they accomplished so far in this fierce battle against such powerful opponents.

Ash and Cynthia remained calm and collected but realized a mistake on their part of not reacting fast enough.

"Absol use **Dark Pulse** on Metagross!"

"Use **Draco Meteor** Garchomp!"

The dark type released a stream of black colored rings outlined with a purple glow towards the steel-psychic type while Garchomp launched a big orange glowing ball towards the sky that soon split into dozens of powerful small meteors.

"Counter with **Sludge Bomb** Metagross!"

"Use **Protect** to shield yourself and Metagross from the meteors Salamence!"

The big ball of sludge released from Metagross collided with the **Dark Pulse** attack causing a small explosion to occur while Salamence got above the Iron Leg Pokémon and formed a green-bluish barrier that blocked the oncoming meteors although the dragon was pushed back due to the power of the attack. The dragon Pokémon had to keep up the barrier for quite a while due to the sheer number of meteors and was heavily panting after the ordeal.

Steven saw this moment of weakness in the Dragon Pokémon and as such decided to diver his opponent's attention off of the panting Pokémon.

"Use **Meteor Mash** Metagross!"

Ash smirked at this " **Sucker Punch**!"

Absol instantly vanished from the field leaving everyone confused as how the Disaster Pokémon managed to do that since not many people heard Ash give his Pokémon a command. The next thing people saw was Absol landing his purple glowing scythe like appendage on Metagross' head where he had taken multiple hits thus increasing the damage of the attack. The **Sucker Punch** also caused the steel-psychic type to stop charging up its attack.

Ash then raised his hand and snapped his fingers much to the confusion of others but at that moment a small portal opened in the sky and the **Future Sight** attack from earlier came down on the two downed Pokémon causing them to screech in pain.

Eventually the attack died down revealing the two Pokémon heavily panting and on their last legs. Steven and Drake realized this and decided to end this battle with one final attack in the small hope to take out at least one of their opponents Pokémon.

"Looks like its nearing the end!" said Steven.

"Yeah it was a fun battle!" replied Cynthia.

"I look forward to battling you two again someday!" said Ash.

"You sure have grown strong Ash. I'm glad I got this chance to battle powerful trainers such as yourself and Cynthia today! But we are not done yet!" shouted Drake.

"Salamence! Use **Dragon Claw** and combine it with **Dragon Rush** and **Outrage**!"

"Metagross! Use **Meteor Mash** and **Hammer Arm** and combine it with **Zen Headbutt** and **Giga Impact**!"

"Attacking full on eh. But attacking separately is a big mistake. Absol get on top of Garchomp!"

Cynthia smirked at this since she knew that combing your strength for one attack is much better then attack full on separately.

"Use **Giga Impact, Superpower, Zen Headbutt** Absol!" Ordered Ash.

"Fold your wings and use **Dragon Rush, Outrage** and **Iron Head** Garchomp!"

Salamence's front legs were surrounded with green draconic energy that took the form of large claws while his eyes and body glowed red as he used **Outrage**. Salamence then coated himself with blue draconic energy that took the shape of a dragon. The dragon Pokémon then launched himself full force towards his opponents.

Meanwhile, Metagross' 2 left arms glowing silver while the 2 right arms glowed white before he was surrounded with whitish-pink energy dome with yellow swirling streaks and sparks flying off. The steel-psychic type then charged towards his opponents alongside Salamence.

On Ash and Cynthia's side of the battlefield, Absol jumped on Garchomp's back just as the Mach Pokémon folded his wings inwards. The dark type was then surrounded by a red glow and then a pink-whitish energy dome covered the two Pokémon with yellow sparking swirling streams of energy surrounded the two Pokémon. Within the dome of energy, Garchomp was surrounded by a red glow and her eyes also turned red signifying the use of **Outrage**. In addition, to this was surrounded by blue draconic energy taking shape of a dragon and silver colored steel type energy. Both of these energies combined with the dome surrounding them causing it to become a very light purple color with the yellow streaks turning to a whiter color and spinning with increased speed. Then Garchomp launched at unimaginable speeds once again breaking the sound barrier in the form of another sonic boom.

Both teams of Pokémon were approaching each other as the ground underneath them was cracking at the sheer force of power radiating from the combined attacks.

Eventually Metagross and Salamence met the combined attack of Garchomp and Absol that was triple in size when compared to Hoenn trainer's Pokémon. The collision between the attacks caused a powerful boom to echo throughout the island and far beyond while also causing all of the spectators to hold on to their seat for dear life to not get blown away.

The titan like Pokémon were locked in a power struggle against each other that lasted for a few seconds however the damage Metagross and Salamence originally took was too great and combine that with Garchomp and Absol's attack boost as well as them taking hardly any damage throughout the course of the battle caused the two Hoenn Pokémon to lose the battle. Garchomp and Absol let out a loud battle cry and pushed Metagross and Salamence back further and further until they eventually collided with the stadium wall. The amount of power Garchomp and Absol put into the attack had caused much of the surrounding stadium wall to crack while the two Hoenn trainer's Pokémon were embedded far deeper then Aggron and Flygon originally were.

Eventually Garchomp and Absol let up on their attack and jumped back to their trainer's side while panting due to the tremendous amount of energy they spent but they were still fit and raring to fight more. Meanwhile, the dust that was kicked up from the attack slowly died down and allowed everyone to see the tattered and bruised Metagross and Salamence, both of which were knocked out cold.

"METAGROSS AND SALAMENCE ARE UNABLE TO BATTLE! GARCHOMP AND ABSOL WIN! THE VICTORY GOES TO ASH KETCHUM AND CYNTHIA SHRIONA WHO WILL BE MOVING ON TO THE VICTORY ROUND!"

As the referee announced this-who surprisingly managed to come out unharmed despite the intense collision thanks to the efforts of 10 Alakazams putting up **Protect** around the referee-cheering filled the stadium as everyone was showing their gratitude of showing them such a hard fought and intense battle.

Back on the field, the trainers simply tuned out the cheering fans as they recalled each of their respective Pokémon and thanked them whole heartedly for a very hard fought battle. After, that they walked forward and met in the middle of the battle field.

"That was a wonderful battle. I'm glad I got to fight you Ash and Cynthia!" said Steven.

"Thanks, I feel the same way!" replied Ash.

"Yes, its been quite a while since I was pushed that far." Said Cynthia.

The trainers shook each other's hand causing the stadium to erupt in a louder cheer then before due to the good display of sportsmanship.

"Now one of you two better win the tournament now that you have beaten us!" said Drake in a higher tone then usual.

"Oh don't worry about that. I'll win!" replied Ash in a confident tone.

"Oh, really Ashy…are you sure you'll be able to beat me?" questioned Cynthia in a mix between a seductive tone and a challenging tone.

"Well I guess we'll just have to see won't we Cyn?"

"That we will. And it will be a battle to remember!"

"Now Ash I would like to battle you again one day and when that day comes, my dragons will beat you!" said Drake.

"I look forward to it." Said Ash before bowing a little and then turned to Cynthia "Let's go Cynthia."

The blonde beauty simply nodded and walked out along with Ash while waving to their fans. The couple managed to sneak out the stadium and made their way to the Pokémon center.

"Hello Ash and Cynthia! Its good to see you again. I must say that was quite the battle. Everyone in the Pokémon center including me couldn't take our eyes off the screen for even a second." Said a cheery Nurse Joy.

"Thanks Nurse Joy. Would you please heal up our Pokémon?" asked Ash.

"Sure! Based on what I saw, your Pokémon didn't take much damage in the battle which is very surprison…anyway it should only take a few minutes to heal them up so wait here for a while."

"Okay." Said Ash while Cynthia nodded.

The couple handed their poke balls to the Nurse who took them and went to the back of the center to heal them.

Ash then turned to Cynthia and said "So Cynthia you ready for our date today?"

Hearing this caused Cynthia to blush as she sort of forget about it in the heat of the battle. "Yeah. So, when is it? I can't wait!"

Ash chuckled a bit "I have something special planned for this date. I'll pick you up at 7:00 p.m at your hotel so be ready."

Cynthia got lost in her thought 'Something special? Oh I wonder what it is?! I can't wait for this date! If its anything like the our first one, I know it will be amazing. Although for our next date I'm going to prepare something special for Ash.' The Sinnoh champion was broken out of her thoughts when she felt Ash's lips on her own and melted into the kiss in an instant. The kiss however lasted only a short amount of time much to Cynthia's displeasure who pouted.

"Sorry you were lost in thought so I decided kissing you is the best way to bring you back to reality." Said Ash while chuckling at Cynthia's pouting face.

"mmmm…well next time make sure the kiss lasts longer."

"Oh don't worry about that. Next time the kiss will last for a very loooonnnnng time." Said Ash in a seductive tone which caused Cynthia to blush crimson red and started drooling for a bit before she regained her composure.

"Anyways I'll be ready at 7:00 so make sure not to be late Ashy."

"I would never be late to pick you up."

Cynthia could only smirk at this comment as she felt joy fill her up that only Ash can manage to do. Somehow, he always made her feel so special and amazing that she finds herself questioning how lucky she is to find a man like him. Unknown to her, a certain raven-haired man was having the exact same thoughts about the love of his life.

The couple were broken out of their thoughts when they heard Nurse Joy calling to them "Ash! Cynthia! Your Pokémon are fully healed. They just need some rest to recover from the energy they used up but other then that they are 100% fine."

"Thank you very much Nurse Joy!" said Ash and Cynthia in unison which Nurse Joy thought was incredibly cute.

"No problem. It is my job after all. Well you two love birds have a good day now."

Ash and Cynthia could only blush at being called love birds and they didn't even bother denying the claim as they just grabbed their poke balls and walked out of the Pokémon center.

Once outside Ash turned to Cynthia and said "Cynthia I have to go now. Remember I'll be picking you at 7:00 by your hotel so be ready."

Cynthia could only sigh at having to leave her loved one's side but the thought of her date gave her all the reason and motivation she needed to accept it. "Okay. But it better be one hell of a date if I have to stay away from you for so long."

"Its only a few hours…"

"Exactly. Way too long." Said the blonde beauty.

"Don't worry it will be one hell of a date. I can promise you that my goddess." Said Ash before bringing the blushing Cynthia in a pleasurable kiss. They didn't engage in a tongue battle but just savoured one another's taste as they explored their better half's mouth.

Eventually they broke off and Ash turned around and said "Bye Cynthia! See you later!"

Cynthia could only sigh in pleasure due to the after effects of the kiss and excitement for the date as she waved her love off. She then head off to her hotel to prepare for the date as it would take her quite the while to get herself ready and she had 3 hours which was probably too less of time in her opinion but oh well.

 ** _With Ash…._**

Ash quickly sped off and ran towards the clearing where all his Pokémon were training. He quickly formed an aura pulse and called some specific Pokémon-ones that could sing and could produce beautiful sounds-while he told the rest to just relax and enjoy the day.

While the Pokémon he called were making their way to him he released the Pokémon that battled so hard for him today and told them to just relax and rest since they fully deserve it and that their food would be located in the cave near the base of the nearby mountain.

Once the Pokémon he called were surrounding him he started to talk _"Hey guys! I have a small favor to ask of you if you don't mind."_

The voiced their opinion saying they don't mind doing their best friend a favor at all.

 _"Thanks guys. Well I know you guys love to sing and make beautiful sounds and that all of you know some very great songs as well so I was wondering if you don't mind playing the best song you can think of during my date with Cynthia. You see I plan on having dinner on the hill in the center of the Gracidea garden not to far from here and I want to dance with her so if you could play a nice song I would be very grateful."_

The Pokémon could only listen intently as they were shocked a little at how much Ash was doing for his mate and after a few seconds they nodded and let out cries of approval before they jumped Ash and started nuzzling against him making the raven-haired trainer chuckle and smile.

 _"Thank you so much guys! It means so much to me. Now I have to cook something…"_

As Ash got lost in thought, the Pokémon he called made there towards the Gracidea garden and started planning and practicing their music as they wanted to make their master/friend happy and proud as he very much deserved it.

'AHA! I know how to prepare something good but first things first…' Ash let loose another aura pulse and called Mewtwo over who appeared right by his side a few seconds after he sent the aura pulse.

 _"Anything you need Ash?"_

 _"Yeah Mewtwo. I was wondering if you don't mind helping me prepare for a date I have with Cynthia. I was planning on going to my mom and asking her to help with making a good meal and I'm going to need your help to bring a table, food, wine and what not at the hill in the center of the Gracidea garden."_

 _"Wow you are doing so much for her. I would gladly help you Ash. Now should we go?"_

 _"Yeah. My mom said she's staying with Professor Oak, Gary and Tracy at a rented VIP house on the outskirts of the city near the beach. Take us there please."_

Mewtwo nodded at this and looked through Ash's memory to find out the precise location before he teleported both himself and his master/friend to his mother's location.

Ash and Mewtwo now stood in front of a door of a very luxurious house. He knocked a few times and soon enough, his mom opened the door and was surprised to see him. "Oh Ash its wonderful to see you! Amazing match by the way."

"Its good to see you too mom and thanks. By the way I was wondering if you mind helping me cook something for dinner. I have a date with Cynthia planned and I want to cook something nice for her."

"Oh, Ashy how romantic."

"MOM!"

"Relax Ashy. Of course, I'll help you and I'm glad your working so hard to make Cynthia happy."

"Thanks mom."

"Now come inside and let's find out something good to make." Said Delia to which Ash nodded and entered the compound.

 ** _With Max and May…._**

Max and May had recently watched Ash's match live on T.V from the comforts of their room in the Pokémon center and they shuddered seeing the immense strength of the Pokémon but again their head was so far up their ass at this point that they couldn't see or think straight.

"Well we should find Ash and keep an eye on him. For now, let's get into our disguises." May nodded at this and the duo got into the disguises they had recently bought.

May was now in the guise of a old lady with gray hair, long purple skirt and pink top and sweater with a walking stick. Meanwhile, Max wore a wig of blonde hair, wore a baggy pant and baggy shirt and changed his glasses. The siblings then left the confines of the Pokémon center and none of the trainers recognized the duo so they grew confident that their disguises worked since they had to deal with a lot of hate whenever they left the Pokémon center when they weren't in their disguises.

Once out of the Pokémon center Max released his Swellow "Go find Ash and take us to him." Said Max while showing a picture of the raven-haired man to the flying type.

"Well we should get going and look for him as well but if we do find him were going to have to make sure to stay a good distance away from him and in a crowd so he doesn't spot us." Said Max.

"Right! Its only a matter of time Jirachi and Manaphy. We will free you."

 ** _An hour later…._**

Ash and Delia decided that they should make steak for Ash's date with Cynthia along with some nice side dishes. Delia also gave her son some nice advice on a good wine he could buy and he listened to her intently as he was determined to make this an awesome date.

Now we find Ash walking back to his mother's temporary home while carrying bags filled with all the ingredients he would need for cooking along with a very expensive bottle of crimson red wine.

Unknown to Ash who was too deep in thought about his second date with the woman he loves more then anything in the world, Swellow had learnt of Ash's location when he had gone into a grocery store to get ingredients and informed Max and May of his location. The siblings were now tailing the raven-haired trainer while walking in the crowd of the city.

After 10 minutes or so, Ash finally made it back to his mom's home as he prepared himself to make a fine meal fit for a king while the Maple siblings waited outside of the home as they stalked him.

 ** _1 hour and 30 minutes later…._**

Ash walked out of the house thoroughly satisfied with his job at making a nice meal and Delia was walking right beside him as she wanted to walk him out.

Meanwhile the Maple siblings were watching and listening intently while also mentally cursing the raven-haired man for making them wait out for so long.

"So, Ash ready for your date?"

"Yes mom I can't wait! I hope she likes what I have planned for her."

"Oh I know she'll love it more then anything Ash. With what you have told me you are doing so much for her and are probably the most romantic man I have ever seen. Plus, its coming from your heart which is more then enough for Cynthia."

"Thanks mom. I should get back to my hotel suite and get ready. I only have half an hour left before the date." Said Ash as he was about to send Mewtwo a message to teleport him he quickly stopped before remembering something "Oh yeah mom before I forget. You mind taking care of my poke balls." Asked Ash while pointing to his necklace housing his Pokémon. "Currently I only have Latios, Latias, Jirachi and Manaphy with me while all the other legendary Pokémon are taking care of our family and since you know what I plan to do on the date you know that I may lose those Pokémon especially with those strong wind currents."

"I understand Ash. I would gladly take care of Jirachi and Manaphy. I'm sure they would love it here."

"Thanks, but Jirachi and Manaphy are sleeping at the moment since they were playing all night and today until afternoon so they are going to be asleep for the next 8 hours or so." Said Ash while taking the eon duo's poke ball from his necklace and handing it his mother who held on to it tightly.

"Don't worry I'll take care of them Ash. I'm sure they'll love it and I doubt your going to be back soon tomorrow."

Ash blushed harshly realizing what his mother meant "MOM!".

Delia already sped back into the house while saying "Good luck on the date honey!"

Ash grumbled a bit muttering about how much his mom teases him. He eventually regained his composure and called Mewtwo through their aura bond _"Mewtwo can you teleport me to my hotel suite? I need to get ready."_

 _"Sure Ash."_

 _"Also, make sure to have everything on the table on the hill by 7 okay."_

 _"Don't worry Ash. It will be done."_

 _"Thank you Mewtwo."_

 _"No problem."_

With that said Ash teleported out in an instant and soon found himself in his hotel suite. He sighed before he began preparing for his date although way more calmly then how his girlfriend/wife was doing next door.

 ** _Meanwhile with the Maple siblings…._**

"Where the hell did, that jerk go?" asked May.

"I'm not sure and frankly who the hell cares. You heard what they talked about right? Jirachi and Manaphy are going to be with Delia so now its going to be much easier to steal them."

"What do you mean steal. They were never his to begin with. Were taking back what's rightfully ours and saving Jirachi and Manaphy from that jerk who brainwashed them." Said May with anger in her voice.

"True. Anyways I think we should wait until they fall asleep so we can easily go in and take them. If we go in now, then Delia will easily be able to tell Ash what happened and we won't have enough time to get Jirachi and Manaphy back to our hideout to break them free of Ash's control."

"Great more waiting! Well its going to be worth it to get back Manaphy and Jirachi."

"Yeah. Don't worry you two, you'll be free of that asshole's control soon." Said Max.

 ** _With Ash, now 7:00 p.m…._**

Ash was now standing in front of Cynthia's hotel suite's door. He was wearing a silver suit with a white undershirt and a turquoise tie, along with black dress shoes. His hair was shining due to the small amount of gel he put on and his hair was messy as always since that's just how Cynthia likes it.

He took a deep breath to calm his nerves as although he already went on a date with the love of his life and his relationship with her already progressed a lot due to the pent of feelings they had for each other for all these years, he still couldn't help but feel nervous about this second date as he hoped that everything he planed went smoothly.

Gathering his courage, he knocked on the door and patiently waited. In a few moments, he heard foot steps on the other side of the door which soon opened and once again his jaw dropped to the ground as he was stunned by the definition of beauty that stood before him.

Cynthia was wearing a strapped sparkling blue dress that hugged her body very tightly and went down to her ankles. The dress was swirly at the end and held a very simple yet intricate design of blue roses throughout the dress. Cynthia also wore sparkling earrings that had sapphires in them, a simple necklace with a silver pendant that also housed a sapphire in the middle and her hair was flowing freely with no hair pins binding them. To finish off the touch she wore sparkling black high heels. Her pale skin seemed like it was glowing probably due to the shower she had recently taken and how excited she was.

Ash continue to stare at her as he said "Just when I thought you couldn't get anymore beautiful."

This caused Cynthia to blush scarlet red mainly due to the fact of the pure honesty in Ash's voice and was easily noticeable due to the color of her dress. "You look incredible as well Ash." Said Cynthia with complete honesty as she took in his appearance and was entranced by how amazing he looked.

This time it was Ash's turn to blush deeply "Thanks Cynthia. Well we better get going."

The couple soon managed to break their stares as they had memorized each other's beauty in their mind and hearts to always remember whenever they needed or wanted to.

The couple soon left the hotel and walked towards the forest with Ash leading the way. They passed a lot of jealous gazes towards them as usual due how beautiful or handsome one of them looked. Rather then saying anything or glare back at the people staring at them they just opted to walk close together with Ash's hands around her shoulder and her head resting on his shoulder showing that they belonged to each other. Eventually they made their way into the forest and were walking along a very clean grass path with not trees or twigs causing neither of their dresses to be ruined.

Along the way, the couple talked to each other about all sorts of topics and just conveyed their thoughts and feelings to one another while just enjoying each other's presence and basking in their better half's amazing and comforting warmth.

Eventually the couple arrived at their destination and it shocked Cynthia to how beautiful the scene was. The sun was still up but getting closer to setting. In the distant she could see a lone hill that was surrounded by beautiful flowers. A top of the hill stood a table with two chairs and what seemed like plenty of food. Cynthia didn't even notice Ash leaving her embrace as he picked a nearby small blue colored flower that was absolutely stunning. The blonde beauty was broken out of her shock when Ash had begun to put the flower into her hair on the right side of her head. He then gently waved the air that covered her left eye out of the way and cupped her face with both of his hands.

"My beautiful goddess." Said Ash in a innocent and honest tone.

Cynthia became misty eyed seeing at how much Ash had done for her and the complete honesty and sincerity in his words broke her dam as she lunged forward and enveloped Ash in a mind-numbing kiss as she expressed all her gratitude and love in the lip lock. Ash kissed her back instantly and also poured his emotions into the kiss as they were locked in a tongue battle.

The pleasure that was sent down their spines was indescribable as they became lost in each other for a while. After, a few minutes they broke off and just stared into each other's eyes. "Thank you so much Ash." Said Cynthia.

"No problem. I would do anything for you. Now let's get going. The food will get cold."

Ash took her hand and begun walking with her towards the table atop the flat hill that had quite the space which they would need later on. Cynthia could only look onto the love her life with still shock and disbelief in her mind seeing how much Ash was doing for her. She honestly was expecting a simple date and that itself would have made her happy beyond belief. But now, no words could describe what she was feeling.

A new thought soon settled onto Cynthia's head as she was now more determined then ever to repay Ash back for everything he did for her. Soon enough they arrived at the table and her mind was once again blown.

On the table stood two glasses filled with expensive crimson red wine along with two plates with two big steaks with vegetables around the side and several bowls of different types of dip and some other small side dishes.

Needless to say, Ash didn't leave one thing left out and he saw Cynthia's shocked expression and chuckled a bit. "Well we should start this date of shouldn't we?"

This broke the blonde beauty out of her trance like state and asked "Yeah. Ash…did you make all of this?"

"Well I did have help from my mom but yeah I tried making it the best I could. I hope you like it."

Once again Cynthia became speechless after hearing that Ash himself prepared the meal and became so happy that it became immeasurable. "Thank you so much Ash. You did so much for me."

"No problem Cynthia. Like I said I would do anything for you and I have much more planned for this date so hope your ready."

The Sinnoh champion could only nod as she took her seat on one side of the table and Ash being the gentleman he is, helped her be seated before taking his own seat. The couple then grabbed their utensils and began eating and soon began conversing with each other and enjoying each other's company.

They talked quite a bit throughout dinner and listened intently to each other which the other noticed. They both felt that nothing other then the person before them mattered and just felt nothing but pure happiness.

Soon enough they finished dinner and Ash requested Mewtwo to teleport their desert to the table.

"I hope your ready for desert Cynthia."

"Were having desert?"

"Yep and it should be here any second now."

Just as Ash said that, two plates of vanilla ice-cream cake appeared with a swirly design made of chocolate and strawberry flakes on the side.

"Is that what I think it is?"

"Yep your favourite desert. I didn't have time to make it but I managed to find it in a ice cream store. I hope you like it."

"I don't know what to say." Said Cynthia while in shock.

"Don't say anything. Just enjoy."

The blonde beauty could only nod as she picked up a fork and tasted the treat and let out a moan of satisfaction upon tasting the most delicious desert she has ever eaten in her whole life. She had eaten this type of cake before but never had the chance of eating it again as she could never find it and now she finally got the chance to eat it once again, thanks to the love of her life no less which just made it that much more spectacular.

They ate their desert in silence, occasionally glancing at each other and smiling while losing themselves in each other's eyes.

After they finished, Ash stood up from his chair and put his hand forward for Cynthia to grab as she got up too. "Did you enjoy the food Cynthia."

"Yes, it was wonderful. This was amazing Ash, I'm so happy right now!" said Cynthia with complete honesty.

"Thank you however there are still a couple of things we have to do…" Ash trailed off and raised his hand and snapped his fingers.

At first Cynthia was confused at this action but before she could even think of asking, a beautiful and serene music graced her years. In all her life, she had never heard more beautiful music before and it completely enchanted her.

"May I have this dance?" asked Ash breaking Cynthia from her thoughts as she just stood staring at Ash shocked at how amazing this date is going. She just nodded her head in an almost robotic fashion and took his extended hand.

Ash wrapped one hand around her waist while his other hand grabbed hers and interlocked his fingers with his better half. Cynthia put her free hand on Ash's shoulders before they started dancing away.

Their movement was in complete synchronization as not one step was wasted. Their body flowed with the rhythm of the music as they got lost in each other's eyes. They could feel themselves gazing at their unified soul and couldn't help but enjoy this moment to the absolute fullest.

Their dance lasted for about half an hour not that the couple noticed at all because for them time didn't seem to pass. All their eyes could see and mind could process was the person in front of them, the one they loved more then words could describe. Even after the music had stopped they couldn't tear their gaze from each other although they did stop dancing. Their lips inched closer and closer together and soon they locked together. This time their kiss was unlike anytime they had kissed before. The trance like state they were in just made this kiss so much more fulfilling in a sense.

To Ash and Cynthia, it felt as if they were truly only one being during their kiss. The jolts of pleasure and feeling of how much they loved the other and was loved in return only made it so that the kiss could never be described with words. It could only be described with something as complicated and intricate as feelings. The kiss somehow managed to last for over half and hour but to them it was way too short but them being human came with the requirement of having to breath.

As they separated a healthy blush came to both of their cheeks as they just got lost in each other's eyes once again. Eventually, Ash broke the long silence that had ensued and asked "Did you enjoy the dance Cynthia?"

"I don't even know how to describe it. Just plain unbelievable."

"Well, I'm glad you liked it. I enjoyed it just as much. Now its time for the last thing I had planned for our date."

Cynthia said nothing as she just watched Ash take out two poke balls and launched them into the air. The two poke balls released the eon duo in all their glory as they let out their respective battle cries.

"Latios, Latias! MEGA-EVOLVE!" shouted Ash as 4 ribbons of rainbow colored energy came out from their mega stones and connected with Ash's keystone. The eon duo were surrounded by a rainbow colored dome of energy as their from changed shape. Eventually the light died down and in place stood very similar Pokémon mega evolved Pokémon in all their glory.

"You can mega evolve 2 Pokémon at the same time?" asked Cynthia in shock as she never heard about this from Ash.

"Oops. I forget to tell you about that. Anyways yeah I can. Now hop on."

Cynthia only nodded as she was curious to see where Ash was planning taking her for this last part of her date. The blonde beauty got on top of the mega-evolved form of Latias while Ash got on Latios. The eon duo then formed a translucent barrier around themselves so it would protect their trainers from the strong wind currents that they would soon face and turn them into gentle breezes.

"Alright take us up!" shouted Ash.

In a few seconds Latios and Latias launched upward at incredible speeds but Ash and Cynthia could barely feel anything. Eventually after a minute or so of flying upward they found themselves gliding gently above the clouds.

Cynthia looked around and could only gape in shock at the sheer beauty of the scene that lay before her. It has always been her dream to watch the sunset from high above and now she can and it was all because of one man that became the single and only thing that mattered to her in her life. She stared at Ash for a while who smiled in return and both of them just looked at the sunset while enjoying the calm and cool breeze that grazed their skin. The blonde goddess' hair was flowing freely thanks to the breeze as she stared onto the horizon.

Soon enough, Ash and Cynthia's gaze turned on their better halves during the final moments of sunset. They could feel their breath leave their body as they saw the definition of beauty in each other. Both of their skins were glowing golden due to the sun rays reflecting off their pale skin. They could feel their hearts beating in absolute synchronization as if it only kept beating for the other and nothing else.

Both of them were entranced by the other. Ash could only see the goddess in front of him as the world dissipated around them while Cynthia could only see the most handsome man ever who's personality showed kindness, warmth, love…absolutely everything she would want and it was all directed at her.

Their gazes on each other lasted for quite a while as Latios and Latias smiled warmly at the scene seeing how much they cared for each other. Their love for each other truly knew no bounds. Eventually the sunset fully not that Ash and Cynthia noticed and by this point Latios and Latias decided to descend back to the ground.

Once they made it back on the hill where they started this small air adventure, Latios and Latias shook their body a little which got their desired effect and broke the loving couple out of each other's gazes. They didn't even notice descending from the sky. They blushed a little and got off their respective Pokémon's backs.

"Thank you for this Latios and Latias." Said Ash as the Pokémon went back to their original form before he returned them back into their poke balls to give them a nice long rest after that flight.

"That was absolutely incredible Ash! Its been a life long dream of mine to the see the sunset like that." Said Cynthia, expressing her gratitude.

"I know. Its why I planned this. Anything good you dream of, I'll fulfill."

This reply got the Sinnoh champion to become misty eyed at the honest and heart warming response "What did I ever do to deserve someone like you?"

"Just being yourself. Honestly I used to ask that question myself a lot but now I don't care. Whatever I did I'm thankful I did it as now I have you…the most important thing in my life…the only thing my heart beats for."

This caused Cynthia's emotional barrier to break as she embraced Ash and cried tears of joy "My heart beats only for you as well." Said Cynthia.

They both stayed in a tight embrace for quite sometime before Ash broke the comfortable silence that had enveloped them. "We should head back home now. Its already dark now."

"Yeah…"

 _"Hey Mewtwo…"_

 _"Consider it done Ash."_ Replied Mewtwo already knowing the request.

 _"Thank you."_

The next thing the couple knew, they were standing outside of Cynthia's hotel room still locked in embrace. Although they realized they were teleported they didn't care as they just wanted to be in each other's warmth for a while.

Eventually they separated and Ash asked "So did you enjoy the date."

"It was the best thing I have ever experienced in my life. Honestly I don't know if I'll ever be able to repay you." Said Cynthia with some sadness in her voice as he dropped her head.

"You never have to pay me for anything Cynthia. Your smile is something I would do anything to see and being able to see it is more then enough for me." Said Ash in an honest and sincere tone.

"Honestly just when I thought I couldn't love you more, you go and say that." Said Cynthia before bringing Ash into another heart warming and passionate kiss. They kissed for a few minutes before Cynthia opened the door behind her with hand and pulled Ash into the room before closing the door with a swift kick with one her feet.

 ** _WARNING! LEMON SCENE! WARNING! LEMON SCENE! SKIP AHEAD IF YOU DO NOT WISH TO READ…._**

The couple engaged in a tongue war and explored every part of their better half's mouth and couldn't help but moan in pleasure with the small jolts of electricity that went down their spine every time their tongues clashed. While kissing, Cynthia managed to reach for the switch and turn on the lights before she got pinned by the wall.

Ash had broken off the kiss and pushed her against the wall while slowly taking off her dress by undoing the straps behind her neck and back. While his hands worked on the dress his mouth planted butterfly kisses down her neck before he reached her sweet spot and started to nibble on it which got an immediate reaction from the blonde beauty.

Cynthia let out a few moans and whimpered when she felt Ash nibble at the base of her neck where she was at her weakest.

Ash eventually managed to undo the straps behind her back and let the dress fall to the fall revealing the blonde goddess' mountainous breasts and wet woman hood both of which were only covered by a midnight black lacy lingerie. He immediately used one of his hands to unclip the bra from the back and let it fall to the ground before bringing both of his hands up to start kneading her breasts and he managed to do this the entire time he was nibbling at the base of Cynthia's neck.

As soon as Ash started kneading her very sensitive breasts, Cynthia started moaning loudly as jolts of pleasure were being sent throughout the body and slowly her legs were beginning to weaken.

"oh…oh…oh Ash!"

Soon enough, Ash trailed off from nibbling on Cynthia's neck and made his way to the perfectly round and perky globes and began licking on the hard nibbles of aid globe. He kept switching between each globe and licked them in an antagonizing slow motion which still got quite the reaction from Cynthia if her loud moans were anything to go about. Soon enough, the raven-haired man began sucking on the nipples like a hungry infant and kept alternating between the mountainous breasts while increasing the roughness of his kneading which only served to increase the pleasure 2-fold for Cynthia.

Eventually, Ash started nibbling on the nipples before giving them a long and hard suck and then letting them go with a pop. The sudden coldness Cynthia felt on her nipples gave her a shivering jolt of pleasure that spread throughout her body. Ash did this a few more times and this was enough to send Cynthia other the edge.

"oh…oh…OH…ASH…I'M CUMMMMING!" Cynthia screamed in pleasure as she released her juices causing her panties to become soaking wet.

By this point, Cynthia's legs had weakened considerably and needed Ash's support for her to stay standing.

"I'm going to make you feel pleasure like you have never felt before…" Ash whispered in Cynthia's hear huskily sending a shiver down her spine. "I hope you didn't plan on sleeping today because your not going to get a wink of it."

Before Cynthia could even reply, Ash started planting butterfly kisses down her breasts and onto her perfectly toned and flat stomach with some visible ab lines. The kisses were very slow and antagonizing but the raven-haired man made sure to kiss every part of her abdomen that he could find as he made his way to Cynthia's womanhood.

The smell that barraged Ash's nose could only be described as the most wonderful and amazing thing he had ever smelt before as Cynthia's arousal was very strong at this point. He gave her a small lick over her panties which got a loud moan from the blonde beauty above him. Ash then spread Cynthia's legs apart a little bit before he took down Cynthia's panties and started planting kisses all around her thigh and near her pink nether lips. After a whole minute, Ash finally reached the nether lips much to Cynthia's pleasure and gave them a test lick which got another moan from the Sinnoh champion.

The taste of her juices was something that Ash had gotten addicted to and now he wanted more so he ferociously began licking the pink lips while using one of his hands to play with Cynthia's clit.

"Oh Ash! Yes! Just like that! OOhhhhhh." Moaned Cynthia.

Soon Ash shoved his tongue as far as it could go within Cynthia's sacred core that only Ash has and will ever have access too. His tongue licked every part of her inner walls as he savored the taste of his loved one. The raven-haired man continued to eat the woman he loved out and continued fondling with her clit causing the blonde goddess to moan louder and louder. Eventually, the pleasure became too much as her flood gates opened.

"Oh Ash! I'M CUMMMMIIINNNNG!" screamed Cynthia.

Ash meanwhile, was greedily licking every last drop of Cynthia's love juice making sure to get every last drop as it became his most favourite drink ever. Cynthia was in a state of bliss as the orgasm Ash gave her was incredible and they even hadn't gotten to the main course yet.

Soon enough, Cynthia managed to regain her composure as she saw Ash with a shit-eating grin on his face as he was happy at the pleasure he gave her and the treat that he got.

"Now its my turn to make you feel good Ash…" said Cynthia in a quiet and very seductive tone that sent a shiver down Ash's spine as he became very excited which was noticeable due to the bulge in his pants.

Cynthia kissed Ash and engaged in a tongue war and managed to taste her own juices which only made her more aroused. She eventually broke off before trailing down to the bulge underneath his pants and undid his belt before pulling down his pants and boxers in one fell swoop. Ash meanwhile had removed his suit, dress shirt, tie and undershirt.

As soon as Ash's boxers came down she saw Ash's incredibly long and thick manhood standing in all its glory as she stared at it for a few seconds wondering how someone could get so big or how that thing ever even fit inside of her. She quickly broke off from her thoughts as she grabbed the manhood with one hand and gave a small test lick getting a small groan of satisfaction from her loved one.

This was all the motivation she needed as she began licking every inch of Ash's thick rod while her free hand was massaging Ash's ball sack which only increased the pleasure Ash received. Eventually the blonde goddess enveloped the huge rod within her mouth and began sucking on him hard while breathing humming in her mouth which got a lot of groans and moans of pleasure from the raven-haired trainer.

"Oh yes Cynthia! Your so good at this! Keep going." Compliment Ash.

This was the only thing that needed to be said Ash Cynthia now began to deep throat him as the long and thick rod went down her throat. Even though her gag reflex kicked in, Cynthia completely ignored it and started humming even louder then before as it increased the pleasure Ash received.

This went on for the next 5 minutes until Ash began to reach his limit. "Oh, Cynthia I'm getting very close."

Wanting Ash's seed in her mouth as it was her new favourite drink, Cynthia began to bob her head down even faster while furiously stroking the part of the man hood that she couldn't get into her mouth and her other hand massaged Ash's balls even more.

"I'M CUMMIIINNNGG!" said Ash as he shot an incredible load inside Cynthia's mouth who managed to take in every last drop not wanting her loved one's delicious seed go to waste.

Cynthia was surprised she managed to drink everything considering the incredible amount of the hot white seed that was launched into her. Once she managed to drink everything, she got up and brought Ash in a heartwarming kiss.

Soon enough they broke off from the kiss as Ash once again pinned her against the wall and brought her right leg and held it in place with one of his hands. He then used his other hand to grab his rod which was still hard as a rock and began rubbing Cynthia's pink nether lips in a very teasing manner which sent jolts of pleasure down her spine.

Eventually, Ash stopped with the teasing and pushed his rod into Cynthia's sacred core. This got a loud moan from Cynthia as she felt herself began stretched to the brim as Ash was becoming one with her. The raven-haired man continued to push in until his entire rod disappeared into the woman he loved and a moan of pleasure escaped his mouth as well due to the incredible warmth of being within the confines of Cynthia's nether lips. Ash then started pumping in and out of her at a slow pace.

"Oohhhh! Ash! Harder! Faster! Fuck me till I can't stand!" shouted Cynthia in pleasure.

Ash immediately granted her wish as he began drilling his manhood into her at an unimaginable pace as Cynthia's moans got louder and louder until they became screams of pleasure. Ash then brought one of his free hands to knead one of Cynthia's mountainous globes while he used his mouth to suck on the other globe.

"Ohhh! Asssh! I'm getting close!"

That was all the motivation Ash needed as he increased his speed and began thrusting into her even harder. Cynthia's eyes rolled back as she felt her lovers hard rod hit and pass the entrance to her womb. This pleasure was becoming nearly overwhelming as she had to fight the urge to lose consciousness as she was lost in a sea of pleasure. Eventually she felt a knot in her core and felt her walls clamping down on her lover's hard member.

"OHH ASH! I'M CUMMMMIIINNNG!" screamed Cynthia as her juices were released and coated Ash's hard rod making it very wet and lubricated as it was still inside Cynthia's dripping wet womanhood.

Cynthia managed to regain her senses after a while only to see that Ash was still inside her and he was holding her as her legs become completely like jelly as she no longer had the strength to keep herself standing.

"I hope your ready for more because were going to do this all night long…" whispered Ash huskily as he grabbed Cynthia by the hip and immediately lifted her up earning a cute *yeep* so that he was holding on to her with her legs around him and her arms around his neck as she held on.

Before she could say anything, she felt Ash start to pound into her once again and this time his entire rod disappeared into her as his whole length was completely enveloped by her dripping wet nether region.

"Oh Cynthia your so tight!"

She rolled her eyes back as the pleasure was indescribable. Ash was pounding into her and kept lifting her slightly only to let go to let her drop down on his rod fiercely before catching her and lifting her back up again. The combination of his thrusts as well as lifting and dropping Cynthia, the pleasure was reaching a critical point again but this time for the both of them.

"OH ASH! I'm close!"

"I'm too! Let's come together!"

After that was said, he increased the speed and ferocity of pounding into her like a savage beast as both of them were experiencing pleasure that was completely out of this world and were pretty sure no one on this planet could have ever felt as the way they do now.

Eventually both of them reached their limit and climaxed.

"I'M CUMMING"

"I'M CUMMING"

Screamed/roared Cynthia and Ash in unison as they both released their love juices. Cynthia could feel Ash's hot, thick and delicious white seed flood into her and fill her to the brim which only prolonged her orgasm while Ash could feel Cynthia's love juices coat his still hard member.

The couple could only sigh in bliss as they experienced the best thing in life that they could never get enough of. Ash reluctantly pulled out of the love of his life and saw his cum dripping out of her womanhood. Cynthia whimpered at losing the feeling of having Ash inside her and complete her but still felt extremely satisfied as she felt his cum slosh around in her womb and warm her from the inside out.

Before she could say anything, she felt Ash carrier her and then drop her onto the soft bed earning a small but cute yelp from the blonde goddess. Ash was now on top of her while Cynthia lay on her back with her long golden blond hair spread out on the bed.

"I'm going to make you feel amazing my goddess. You're not going to be able to walk for the next few days that's for sure." Said Ash in a seducing and husky tone which caused Cynthia to blush crimson red and nod shyly.

Ash then immediately began kneading her breasts with one hand while his other hand began to play with Cynthia's clit. He sucked her breasts long and hard and released them with a pop before nibbling on them slightly. His other hand them stopped playing with her clit as he plunged 3 of this fingers into her womanhood and started rapidly thrusting her hand into her. Cynthia rolled her eyes back and moaned loudly as her body was once again filled with mind numbing pleasure.

Ash continued to do this for a while before he stopped the assault much to Cynthia's annoyance but before she could protest, she felt Ash's hard member thrust into her in one fell swoop with incredible force that caused her to orgasm right then and there.

"Ash! I'M CUMMING!"

Screamed Cynthia which was music to Ash's ears as he felt incredible joy that she was the only one for him and he was the only one for her and their every breath only called for their better half.

Her orgasm was then prolonged as she felt Ash thrusting into her once again but this time not starting out slowly but immediately hammering her at an amazing speed. Even after her orgasm was over she felt herself being filled to the brim with pleasure as Ash continued to pound into her.

She couldn't believe how amazing it felt having the love of her life inside her and the way he managed to hit all the right spots inside her was amazing. Her core began to constrict once again and soon enough she climaxed.

"I'M CUMMIIIINNNNG ASSHH!" Cynthia screamed in pleasure.

Hearing this from her, only motivated Ash to continue pounding into her which not only prolonged her orgasm but started building up pressure as the pleasure once again spread throughout her whole body.

Ash continued hammering away like there was no tomorrow as he felt his rod hitting and passing the entrance to her womb as he penetrated her womanhood. Eventually Ash felt himself getting ready to release another load as Cynthia felt her walls clamping down as the pressure built up was reaching its peak and soon enough the couple climaxed in complete unity.

"AAASSSHHH!" shouted Cynthia.

"CYNTHIAAAAAAA!" Shouted Ash.

Ash released an unimaginable amount of hot white semen into his loved one's scared region and filled her to the brim as Cynthia's wall had clamped down on his hard rod and milked him for all he's worth. Cynthia had to fight the urge to lose consciousness then and there as the felt so much white hot semen flood into her and mixing with the seed that was already within her. Her eyes rolled back as her body was shivering from another mind-blowing orgasm and the warmth of having not only Ash's seed in her but also his rod still inside her only prolonged her orgasm.

The same could be said for Ash as well as having his rod still inside her as her walls clamped down on him while he released his seed had prolonged his orgasm and sent jolts of pleasure upon pleasure throughout his body.

Ash then reluctantly pulled out his still hard member from within the confines of Cynthia's sacred region and before she could protest, Ash said "Now time to get on all four's Cynthia. I'm going to fuck you like I own you."

The blonde goddess could only shiver at the seductive tone and nod dumbly as she quickly complied with the request and got on her knees and arms with her plump and firm ass facing Ash. The raven-haired man could see his cum dripping out of her womanhood and smirked at his handy work.

Within a second Ash once again plunged his hard rod into Cynthia's dripping wet nether region and began to pound into her like a wild dog. Cynthia couldn't believe the pleasure she was feeling at the moment as the penetration reached a new depth she didn't think was possible with the new position.

The blonde beauty let out screams of pleasure filled moans which was music to Ash's ears as he didn't slow down his assault. Rather he increased his speed to a point where Cynthia was on the verge of losing consciousness due to the sheer amount of pleasure that went through her body and so far, it has only been an hour of sex. Although she already had sex pretty much for an entire night, imagining Ash pounding into her for several more hours and experiencing this type of pleasure was all the motivation she needed to stay awake through the whole thing.

After a few minutes of continuous pounding Cynthia felt herself building up pressure in her nether region and eventually she climaxed as her walls clamped down hard on Ash's hard rod.

"OHHH! ASH I'M CUMMMMIIINNNNG AGAINNNNN!"

Even though Cynthia climaxed Ash sadly he wasn't quite at the stage of climaxing which made Cynthia wonder how much stamina did her boyfriend/husband have. Despite her climax, Ash didn't stop pounding into her but rather increased his pace of hammering his long hard rod into her and make it pass the entrance of her womb which prolonged her orgasm for a few minutes. Soon enough her mind had gotten back from being high up in the clouds only to be filled with mind numbing pleasure once again.

"Ohh! Assshhh! Harder! Faster!"

Those few words being the only motivation he needed, the raven-haired trainer not only increased his speed of pounding into her but leaned forward and grabbed her bountiful breasts and brought her body backwards so that her back was arching and the back of her head was resting on Ash's shoulders. Ash fondled with her breasts as Cynthia twisted her neck a little and brought Ash in a kiss which he completely dominated. His tongue ravaged her mouth while he continuously hammered his member into Cynthia's womanhood.

All this pleasure was becoming too much for Cynthia and Ash as they were nearing their climax. After a few moments one of Ash's hands let go of one of her breasts and brought it down to her clit and rubbed it a bit before gently pinching it sending a wave of pleasure through Cynthia. This was the breaking point as her walls clamped down on Ash's hard member.

"ASSHH! I'M CUMMMIIINNNGGG!"

"CYNTHIA I'M CUMMIIIINNNG!"

The coupled shouted in unison. Cynthia's walls milked Ash's member continuously as he shot his unbelievably large load into her already filled scared region. The feeling of Ash's hot white seed inside her womb sloshing around sent so much warmth throughout her body it made her feel incredibly happy and it also prolonged her orgasm by a tremendous amount which was always a good thing.

It was good that Ash had put the aura protection barrier in her womb to prevent her from getting pregnant because with the amount of his seed that he shot in her, no pill or condom could have prevented her from being impregnated with his child not that she would mind at all. Rather she would be happy to carry his child but she knew neither of them were ready for the responsibility just yet.

After a few moments of staying still, Cynthia felt Ash's hard and thick rod leaving the confines of her nether region and she let out a whimper of disapproval.

Ash heard this and smirked. He then leaned in to where his mouth was right next to her ear and she could feel his breath "Oh don't worry Cyn. Were nowhere near done yet. I'm going to make sure your thoroughly satisfied. Were going to have to sleep in tomorrow." Said Ash in a seductive and husky tone before giving Cynthia's cute ears a lick and nibble making her moan in pleasure.

In the next few seconds Cynthia found herself lying flat on her stomach and once again felt the one she loved more then anything in the world enter her and pound into her.

"I love you so much Ash!" said Cynthia in between moans.

"I love you too Cynthia. Let me so you just how much."

The next thing Cynthia knew, was the big wave of pleasure that filled her as Ash increased his speed of drilling into her to a whole new level. Once again, her screams of pleasure filled the room as she went on cloud nine. One thing was for sure in her mind that this will be one looonnnng night…but an extremely pleasure filled night at that so she had no complaints there.

"OHHH ASSHH! I'M CUMMMINNNGGG!"

 **LEMON SCENE END! LEMON SCENE END!**

 ** _With the maple siblings at around 12:00 a.m-midnight-…._**

"Should we go in now?" asked an impatient May "Its already been 2 hours since they turned off the lights."

"Okay let's go but before then let me call out Gallade and you call you Gloom." Said Max before calling out his very first Pokémon while May called out her recently caught grass-poison type.

"Alright you two know the plan right? We go in as quiet as possible and then we split up. May you take Gloom and use **Sleep Powder** on anyone you can find sleeping so they don't wake up while me and Gallade search for Jirachi and Manaphy's poke balls. I'll come to you when I find them and if you find them, call me wherever I'm in the house after making sure everyone is asleep okay."

"Yeah I got it. Now let's put our mask on." Said May.

May and Max put their max on before covering Gallade's face with a mask so they are unaffected by the **Sleep Powder**.

Max then said "Okay now let's go!"

 **IMPORTANT NOTES! PLEASE READ:**

 **PLEASE REVIEW AND GIVE FEED BACK REGARDING BATTLE AND LEMON SCENE-WAS IT BETTER THEN THE LAST ONE?**

 **ALSO, MAKE SURE TO VISIT THE POLL I HAVE SET UP REGARDING MY SIDE STORY (NARUTO AND FAIRY TAIL CROSSOVER) PAIRING! I HAVE CURRENTLY DECIDED ON NARUTO X ERZA X MIRAJANE. I WOULD LIKE ONE MORE GIRL TO JOIN THESE 3 WOMEN HAREM. THE GIRL WITH THE HIGHEST VOTE WILL WIN AND REMEMBER THAT VOTES IN THE REVIEW SECTION COUNT AS WELL.**

 **ALSO CHECK THE DESIGN OF MEGA-HAXORUS THAT I HAVE PUT AS MY PROFILE PICTURE AND GIVE FEEDBACK ON THAT!**

 **Now that, that's out of the way, I would like to say sorry for the long-time gap in between updates but again exams came into play so yeah.**

 **I really hope you guys like this chapter and please give feed back regarding the more intense battle I had written as well as constructive criticism on the lemon scene.**

 **Regarding some stuff in the review section:**

 **No, I don't hate the maple siblings or Misty that much but I have red so many Ash betrayal fanfics in which they are portrayed as the villain so I just wanted to put all that anger into this story. Also I'm taking out my anger towards Ash losing in the kalos league here. I mean seriously after all the hype of the possibility of Ash finally winning a league and not being a dumbass, they make him lose yet again. I mean you can make him win leagues and still make him travel to different reasons. I never understood the reason the anime writers didn't make Ash win a single league. More then that Ash looks like a freaking 7-year old in the sun and moon anime. Too much hatred in my heart right now.**

 **Regarding the new Pokémon story I will be writing alongside BookPrincess32, know that it will be starting when I'm done this story and she is close to or done her story so it should happen in a few months. Know that I drew a hand drawn cover page for this story and BookPrincess32 colored it so I hope you like it.**

 **Also, know that in this new Pokémon story Pakura will have the appearance of Rias Gremory from the anime 'Highschool DxD' but instead of having crimson red hair, Pakura will have Silvery white hair.**

 **Sorry if your desired Pokémon was shown in this battle but everyone was suggesting different things so I just decided to go with 3 random ones.**

 **Please choose 6 Pokémon that you wish to see in upcoming 6v6 battles**

 **Here is the list:** **Pikachu, Lucario, Kanto starters, Johto starters, Hoenn, starters, Sinnoh starters, Unova starters, Greninja, Pideot, Arcanine, Ninetails, Alakazam, Rapidash, Gengar, Muk, Steelix, Rhyperior, Electivire, Magmortar, Tauros, Gyarados, Lapras, all of the Eeveelutions, Snorlax, Dragonite, Ampharos, Scizor, Heracross, Donphan, Tyranitar, Swellow, Gardevoir, Gallade, Aggron, Manectric, Roserade, Flygon, Altaria, Crawdaunt, Milotic, Absol, Glalie, Froslass, Salamence, Metagross, Staraptor, Floatzel, Honchcrow, Garchomp, a red Drapion, Weavile, Gliscor, Togekiss, Unfezant, Gigalith, Seismitoad, Throh, Sawk, Scolipede, Krookodile with shades, Zoroark, Reuniclus, Elektross, Chandelure, Haxorus, Meinshao, Druddigon, Braviary, Bouffalant, Hydreigon, Volcarona, Pyroar, Talonflame, Noivern, Goodra, Hawlucha, and all the fossil Pokémon from every region**

 **Well that's all I had to say for now.**

 **Please review story give feedback and hopefully it will continue to grow in popularity and content.**

 **Flames will be ignored while CONSTRUCTIVE feedback or praises-hehehe-will be accepted. Hope you guys and girls enjoyed so until next time-**

 **Peace** **J**


	10. Punishment Part 3

**Chapter 10: Punishment Part 3**

 **WATCH FAIRY TAIL EPISODE 226 ENGLISH DUBBED!**

 **Note: I do not own Pokémon. Pokémon is owned by Nintendo and I in no way shape or form, claim in any way that I own Pokémon with this story. This story is purely made up for entertainment purposes.**

"Speech with voice"

" _Speaking with telepathy or aura bond_ "

'Thoughts'

 **"Announcer for tournament"**

 **THE WINNER OF THE POLL FOR NARUTO'S 3RD GIRL IS ULTEAR!**

 **Votes:**

 **Ultear Milkovich: 7**

 **Mavis Vermillion (20 year old form – not 13 year old body): 6**

 **OC: 5**

 **Kushina Uzumaki: 5**

 **Mikoto Uchiha: 5**

 **Haku: 5**

 **Ur Milkovich: 1**

 **Hinata Hyuga: 1**

 **ALSO, PLEASE VISIT THE NEW POLL I HAVE SET UP WHICH WILL BE STAYING UP FOR A QUITE A WHILE AS I'M HAVING TROUBLE FIGURING OUT WHAT NARUTO'S MAGIC SHOULD BE?**

 **If any of you guys have a good idea for Naruto's magic in the side story I'll be doing then please tell me either in the review section or PM your idea to me and I may just add it to the poll for you guys to decide if that's the type of magic Naruto should have.**

 ** _ALSO, MAKE SURE TO READ NOTES AT THE BOTTOM!_**

 ** _ENJOY!_**

 **Chapter summary: Search and rescue; payback; punishment; recovery**

In the dead of night, 3 figures can be seen entering the residence of Delia Ketchum and company on Sovereign Island. The 3 figures eventually stood in front of the door of the home that housed the Professor Oak, Gary Oak, Tracy Sketchit and Delia Ketchum.

"Alright so how are we going to get in?" whispered May.

"We shouldn't try breaking in because that might wake them up." Max paused for a second before getting an idea. "I got it! Gallade use **Teleport** and get us in the home."

Gallade complied with the order and enveloped himself and the Maple siblings in a pink light before they vanished from their place. They then found themselves inside the house they were previously standing in front of and they saw the house was completely dark as the residents were fast asleep.

"May, let out Gloom and go to the rooms upstairs and use **Sleep Powder**! I'll search for Jirachi and Manaphy's poke balls here. If I find them then I'll come and get you and if you find them then come downstairs and we'll be out of here. Gallade can only teleport us so far so were going to have to make it to our hideout before they wake up so they don't have a chance of finding us." Max whispered to May and Gallade.

"Okay then! Let's do this!" whispered May before silently releasing Gloom from her poke ball. "Gloom come with me and get ready to use **Sleep Powder** on my order." Said May to Gloom who just nodded and didn't say much seeing as how her trainer was whispering in a very low tone.

With that said, the Maple siblings separated. May made her way upstairs and found herself in a decently long hallway with several doors on both sides. She opened the first door on the right and found herself in the washroom causing her to sweat drop. "Well this isn't the room I wanted to find." She then continued onward and opened the door on the left and found herself staring into a rather empty storage room causing her to mentally fume as she was wasting time not making sure the other members of the household aren't fast asleep.

Finally making her way towards another door further along the way on her right, she opened it to find Professor Oak sleeping soundly. "Alright Gloom do it!"

The grass-poison type did as told and released a green powder in the air which seemingly had no effect but May knew that there was no chance of waking the Professor for some time now. With part of her objective completed, she continued onwards and opened the next door along the way and found herself in Tracy Sketchit's room where he was snoring rather loudly.

This caused May to sweat drop, before regaining her composure and ordered Gloom to once again use **Sleep Powder** to which the Pokémon did as told and filled the room with a green glowing powder.

Now onto her next victim, May opened the second last door in the hallway and found herself in Gary Oak's room. She took a step forward inside the room but as she did a creaking noise resonated throughout the room. And unfortunately for her, Gary Oak was a very light sleeper and hence he jerked upward at the sound.

"WHO'S THERE!" said Gary in a louder voice then normal.

When this happened May started to panic and quickly said "Gloom quick use **Sleep Powder**!"

At the sound of this Gary jerked his head towards the source of the sound and to his surprise he saw one of the traitors that caused his friend a lot of pain, thanks to the moonlight coming through his open windows.

"May what the hell are you doing here!" nearly shouted Gary as he proceeded to get out of his bed. However, before he could get on his feet a green powder filled the room courtesy of Gloom. The green powder immediately entered the young professor's nostrils and took effect as he found himself quickly losing consciousness's. In a matter of a short few seconds he fell back on the bed and went into a deep sleep.

When this happened, May let out a sigh of relief as she felt the plan would almost have failed there if she didn't manage to put Gary to sleep in time. After a few seconds of processing everything that happened in the last 20 seconds she left the room and closed the door behind her before proceeding to the last door in the hallway.

May opened the door to the last room and found the person sleeping to be the final member living in this temporary household to be none other then Delia Ketchum. The mother of the man she loathed because he ruined her reputation. She let out a small growl before she said "Gloom use **Sleep Powder** one last time!"

The grass-poison type quickly complied and filled the room with a green glowing powder. As this happened Delia mumbled in her sleep "mmm…Jirachi…Manaphy…don't break anything."

This caused May's eyes to widen a little upon hearing the names of the Pokémon she and her brother were 'saving'. She then noticed her hand was subconsciously reaching for something on the table beside her bed. May trailed her hand and saw the thing she and Max came for. On the table laid a simple metal stringed necklace with 8 poke ball holders attached evenly spaced apart on the bottom half of the necklace. However, she noticed that only 2 poke balls were present at the moment which made her recall what she heard when they were stalking Ash.

Realizing they were Jirachi and Manaphy's poke balls, she quickly made her way towards the necklace and swiftly grabbed it not paying any attention to subtly or quietness since everyone was in a deep slumber and won't wake up until probably late afternoon. Now that she got what she and Max came here for, she ran out of the room with Gloom held up in one of her hands and the necklace gripped tightly in her other hand. In her haste, she forgot to close the door behind her as she made her way downstairs to find her brother.

 ** _Meanwhile, downstairs with Max…._**

As Max saw his sister make her way upstairs, he quietly snuck around the living room while sending Gallade off into the kitchen to search for the necklace. Both knew to go around the house while making the least amount of sound possible as they didn't know when May would have all the household residents under the effects of Gloom's **Sleep Powder**.

Max currently was looking on top of a large Mahogany table surrounded by a 3-piece black leather sofa set. Since it was dark, he got out his flashlight and began searching the table to see if Jirachi and Manaphy's poke balls were located there.

Unable to find anything, he then began to search the smaller tables in some corners of the large living room before moving onto the fireplace which had quite a collection of various items resting on top of the edge of the fireplace. There were various small pictures of different famous scenes from around the Pokémon world and some intricate designed wood figures however, the one thing Max was searching for wasn't there which caused him to let out a low growl. The young trainer then moved onto the small parts of the living room he didn't search but met the same unfortunate/fortunate result-depending on who's point of view you looked at the situation from.

Max then saw Gallade come back to him. "Did you find the necklace Gallade?" asked Max but already having a hunch of what the answer is. As expected Gallade shook his head to which the youngest Maple sibling frowned before saying "Well let's go to the basement. It's the only place we haven't looked yet and who knows, maybe May will have better luck."

The duo then opened the door to the basement, flipped a nearby switch to turn on the lights in the basement and made their way downstairs. The trainer and Pokémon then began to look around the basement which was pretty much empty except for a few empty boxes that laid there and the washing and drying machines that were there. Their search came up with nothing and Max let out a growl and was about to say something out of frustration but he was interrupted before he could do so.

"Hey Max!" shouted May from upstairs.

The male Maple sibling heard his sisters voice and could only assume she put everyone to asleep since she was very loud. He and Gallade made their way out of the basement and turned off the light and closed the door. Max then found his sister waiting by the front door of the house and approached her. "What happened May? Did you find them?"

"Yeah I found Jirachi and Manaphy's poke balls and put everyone in a deep sleep so they won't know their missing until were long gone."

"Awesome job May. Now we should get to our hideout as soon as possible and break Jirachi and Manaphy out of Ash's mind control. Hopefully it won't take too long and we can prove that Ash is a poacher and maybe even free Misty." Said Max.

"Couldn't have said it better myself. I can't wait to see the look on that jerk face when he gets a taste of his own medicine in humiliation." Said May with an evil smirk on her face.

Before they went to teleport, May and Max picked up their bags that held supplies that are going to be needed for their journey through the forests and mountains and rough terrain. Once they picked up their backpacks, Max turned towards Gallade.

"Okay then. Gallade, teleport us as close to our hideout as you can."

The fighting-psychic type nodded and prepared to teleport them although if anyone looked closely, you could see a lot of hesitation on Gallade's face seeing what his trainer was doing but nonetheless complied out of fear.

The Maple siblings and Gallade was outlined in a blue glow before they were teleported out of the home and reappeared in the forest in the outer edges of the city behind the large castle like structure where the opening party was held.

Meanwhile, Gallade was panting at the large exertion of energy due to the incredible distance he had teleport not only himself but 2 others and since his strength relies more on close combat rather then mind power unlike other psychic types, his energy was really drained.

Max noticed Gallade panting "Good job Gallade. Rest up." As the red laser beam struck Gallade, a frown appeared on his face as he really didn't want to take any part in this much like a few of Max and May's other Pokémon but they had to obey their trainers in fear of getting beat and getting kicked out of a home.

Luckily this frown went unnoticed by either trainer or coordinator. Max clipped Gallade's poke ball to his belt before Max and May began making their trek towards a secluded cave they found hidden amongst a dense part of the forest that lied beyond a cave that went through one of Sovereign Island's huge mountains.

 ** _6 hours later…._**

The maple siblings had been traveling through the forest for the past 4 hours before they journeyed through a rather straight forward cave through a mountain, taking a break every 2 hours to rest and recover their energy but didn't bother sleeping as they wanted to get to their destination to have much time as possible to break Jirachi and Manaphy out of their 'mind control'.

This along with their hatred for Ash and their desire to humiliate him was the thing that kept pushing them forward.

At the moment, the maple siblings are resting atop a couple boulders just outside a cave that had led them in a very dense and thick forest in the middle of several large mountains. The duo was eating ready made sandwiches as they discussed what they were going to do when they reached their destination.

"So, Max." said May gaining the attention of her younger sibling "When we get to the cave, I'll set up the cages to hold Jirachi and Manaphy while you get your Pokémon ready."

"Don't worry I know what to do. Since those two are under the effects of mind control probably done through brainwashing by a strong psychic Pokémon, talking to them won't break them out of Ash's grip and Jirachi would just end up alerting Ash through his telepathy."

"Do you have an exact idea on how we can get rid of Ash's mind control?"

"I'm glad you asked May." Said Max while laughing creepily "I did some research on mind control and found it very similar to the effects of hypnotism and even related to some mental problems that people face causing them to go to the mental asylum. According to my research this is what I have come up with…" said Max as he took a short pause to regain his breath. "Of course, first were going to lock Jirachi and Manaphy in the cages so they can't escape since it blocks their powers and it will shock them if they attempt to break out. You should have Gloom spray stun spore to paralyze them so they can't do anything while I'll put a little chloroform on their noses so their in a drowsy state and their minds are weak."

May nodded confirming that she was paying attention and knew what she had to do.

"Then I'll have Gallade look through their minds and have him rid of Ash's mind control or whatever grip he has on them and if they try to fight back, I'll shock them with Manectric's thunderbolt so they will become weak."

"Although, I don't like the idea of hurting them, we can't have Ash controlling them anymore. They probably suffered a lot already but we have to help them break free and then they'll be ours. Rightfully ours."

"Yes. Now we should continue onwards. We still have ways to go before we reach the save Sceptile found."

May nodded as the duo packed up their things and started headed upwards towards the highest mountain of Sovereign Island.

 ** _With Ash and Cynthia 8 hours after they went to sleep…._**

At around 2:00 p.m in the afternoon, Cynthia is sleeping very soundly after a very satisfying night however Ash has been having a nightmare which started around 4 hours ago, causing him to groan and sweat.

 ** _Within Ash's nightmare – the past 4 hours - …._**

"Where am I?" asked Ash as he found himself in a very thick forest with large trees towering over him and their humongous roots sprouting out of the ground everywhere?

"Last thing I remember was being with Cynthia after our date…" Ash trailed off as he started to blush, recalling the wonderful night with Cynthia. "And now I'm here? Wherever here is…"

The raven-haired trainer being too look carefully at his surroundings trying to figure out where the hell he is and how is he going to get back to the city. 'This place doesn't look all that familiar. I know for a fact I was sleeping…then how the hell did I end up in a dense forest. Maybe my Pokémon know?'

 _"Hey Mewtwo! Did you teleport me to somewhere?"_ Ash asked but he got no response in return.

 _"Hey Mewtwo! Pikachu?! Lucario?! Can anyone hear me?! HELLO~!"_ Still no response. This started to get Ash worried and on edge. 'How is this possible. I never had any trouble reaching them through my aura bond. The only time I can't reach out to others is when I'm already communicating with someone else over a long distance but there is no one…' Ash trailed off as he started to hear a distorted voice.

"hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

"Who's there!" shouted Ash as he began spinning around trying to find the source of the voice.

"hhhhhhhhhhhhheeeeeeeeeee!"

"Show yourself!"

"hhhhhheeeeeeeeeeellllllllllll!"

"hhhhhhhhhhheeeeeeeeeeeeeelllllllllllllllllpppppppp!"

'Help?' Just as Ash was about to shout something, his eyes saw a shadow that looked like a big blob floating above the ground in front of a very narrow pathway that led through the forest past all the thick trees and roots.

"Who or what are you!"

"Asssssssshhhhh! Hhhheeeeeeeelllllllpppppppp!"

"What do you mean help? Who are you and how do you know my name?"

The shadow didn't respond to the question but instead just started to head deeper into the forest, following the narrow pathway while repeating "Assshhhh! Hhheeelllppp!"

"Hey get back here!" shouted Ash as he took off after the shadow using his aura to keep up with the shadow's inhumane speed. "What do you mean you need my help? Who are you?"

Again, receiving no reply, Ash began pumping more aura into his legs as he increased his speed to the point that he almost looked like a blur running through the forest but he still couldn't seem to keep up with the shadow.

After, running for what seemed to be like hours, Ash finally came across a very small clearing in the middle of the very dense forest and what he saw made his eyes widen in horror before rage started to boil inside him.

Lying before him was Jirachi and Manaphy who seemed battered and bruised with numerous wounds across their body with their eyes barely open as they lay on the ground. Beside them were around 5 blobs of shadows. Before he could say anything, one of the blobs fired off what seemed to be an electric type attack on the downed duo, shocking them and making them scream in pain but their body didn't seem to be able to move. Meanwhile, the other 2 blobs of shadows launched a whip like black appendage which struck the two legendary Pokémon while they were being shocked further increasing their pain.

"NOO! STOP! LET JIRACHI AND MANAPHY GO!" Ash shouted in despair.

The blobs of shadow didn't say anything as they continued to say something in jumbled up words.

"I SAID LET THEM GO!" shouted Ash as he launched two powerful **Aura Spheres** from his hands which were an unusual turquoise color due to his rage fueling them. The **Aura Sphere** raged forward towards the two shadow blobs that were attacking his Pokémon but much to his Ash's shock, the **Aura Spheres** passed through their targets. This would never happen as anything that even has an aura signature would feel the full force of this attack.

"GET AWAY FROM JIRACHI AND MANAPHY!" The raven-haired man shouted as he swiped both of his arms in a diagonal slash releasing two crescent shaped beams of aura and some golden energy. The energy and aura crescents made their way towards their targets while causing the ground underneath to crack and the large tree roots being sliced up without even being touched by the energy.

The same result as last time, the two attacks phased through the shadows which shocked Ash to the core. 'How…how is that possible. I even infused Arceus' power that he gave me. Nothing would be able to handle his energy. Then how?'

He was then broken out of his thoughts by his Pokémon "Ash! Please…help!"

"Don't worry Jirachi and Manaphy! I'll save you!" Shouted Ash as he began running towards them however for some reason, no matter how much he ran he wasn't able to get to where Jirachi and Manaphy were. They were seemingly moving away yet staying in the small clearing.

"No! What can't I get to you!" Ash asked aloud while gazing towards the ground.

"Ash…"

Ash quickly looked up thinking it was his two Pokémon that called him but surprisingly it was not. One of the 5 shadows that was standing a but farther from the other group of shadows began morphing as his appearance began to change from a black floating blob to a almost humanoid figure. Eventually the figure had changed into that of a Pokémon.

"G…G…Gallade?"

"Ash please save Jirachi and Manaphy." Said the form of Gallade who was black and gray in color.

"What do you mean save them? Who are you and why are you guys hurting Jirachi and Manaphy."

"Please Ash! Please find us and save them."

Before Ash could say anything else, all of the black blob figures quickly faded away while Jirachi and Manaphy faded away at a much slower place and got a few last words out. "Ash/Daddy! Please find us and save us!"

"NO! Jirachi! Manaphy! Come back!" shouted Ash as he dropped to his knees. The raven-haired man was in a state of confusion as he had no idea what exactly was going on. 'What the hell is going on here! Why were those black blobs hurting Jirachi and Manaphy? They were staying with mom for the day. What could have happened?'

Before he could continue thinking, another voice sounded throughout the area.

"ASH! ASH!"

"Who's there!?"

"ASH WAKE UP!"

"What do you mean wake up. I'm already awake and why does your voice sound so familiar?"

"ASH! WAKE UP!" shouted the voice before it was followed with a loud "RIIIINNNNNGGGGGGG!"

At the moment, Ash found the entire place going white and then black.

 ** _Back to the real world just a few minutes earlier…._**

Cynthia was pleasantly sleeping with her head resting on her lover's chest as his heartbeat sent a soothing feeling throughout her body. Lost in blissful sleep, she began to feel a lot of movement beneath her causing her to moan cutely as her eyes started to flutter open.

"Mmmmm. Ash?"

Her vision was a little hazy as her eyes opened and began to take in her surroundings while using one of her hands on the bed to support her while the white cover dropped revealing her in her birthday suit. Not paying attention to that, her eyes widened when she saw Ash underneath her heavily sweating panting, and shaking a little while mumbling things that were impossible to make out.

Cynthia grew very worried, thinking Ash was suffering from a nightmare. "ASH! ASH!" Shouted Cynthia as she began shaking Ash to try to get him to wake up.

"ASH WAKE UP!" Cynthia shouted while shaking her love more fiercely, trying to get him out of his nightmare.

"ASH! WAKE UP!" shouted Cynthia one last time while shaking Ash harder. Her shouting was then followed by the hotels home phone ringing loudly.

At that exact moment, Ash jerked upward, his eyes were opened widely as he was panting. In between breaths, Ash managed to say "What was that?"

Meanwhile, Cynthia had immediately wrapped her arms around her love to try and comfort him as she saw him shaking, panting and sweating in…fear? That alone was something that scared he. "Shh. Ash its alright. It was just a nightmare."

"No. It wasn't a nightmare. It felt way too different to be like a nightmare. I have had many nightmares in the past while on Mt. Silver but that felt different. It was similar but different. Like something was trying to communicate with me telepathically." Said Ash after he managed to get his breathing under control.

"Telepathically? Do you think it could have been Mewtwo?"

"No, I doubt it. In my dream I saw Jirachi and Manaphy and they were asking for help while they seemed to be getting tortured. I also saw a Gallade that was asking me to find them and save them."

"That's strange. What do you think of it?"

"I have no clue…" Ash trailed off as his attention was grabbed by the phone that was still ringing. He reached for the phone as he asked "Who could be calling us at this moment? Its…" Said Ash as he turned his head to a nearby digital clock on a table beside the bed which read 2:00 p.m. "Never mind."

"Pick it up. It maybe important." Said Cynthia.

Ash nodded at this and picked up the phone and brought it to his ear which turned out to be somewhat of a mistake as the person on the other end was shouting.

"ASHFINALLYJIRACHIANDMANAPHYAREGONEITHINKSOMEONEMAYHAVESTOLETHEMIMSORRYIDON'TKNOWHOWTHISHAPPENED!"

Ash quickly recognized the voice of his mother and interfered to stop her panic and jumbled shouting. "Mom! Calm down. Tell me what happened slowly."

Delia took a deep breath to calm down before she started to explain the situation. "Alright. So Ash, we recently woke up just half an hour ago…"

Before she could continue, Ash interrupted "Wait mom. Your telling me you woke up this late. That's never happened before."

"WOULD YOU LET ME FINISH!"

"Yes ma'am!" said Ash as he knew never to anger his mother or women in general. 'Just like the old saying goes, hath no fury like a woman scorned.'

"Anyways, now listen up and wait until I finish. We need to resolve this as soon as possible." Delia said in a serious voice causing Ash to become very serious as well. "Okay when me, Professor Oak and the others woke up about half an hour ago we had a mild headache and for some reason all of us slept in even when we weren't tired the other day around. Also there was a strange smell in each of our rooms but were not sure just exactly what it was."

"Anyways, back to the matter, when I woke up I couldn't find Jirachi and Manaphy's poke balls when I had placed them on the table right beside my bed before I went to sleep. I thought I might have put it somewhere else but I got everyone to look everywhere around the house and we can't find them anywhere!"

"Wait mom you mean to tell me that Jirachi and Manaphy just vanished overnight?" Asked Ash as he started to recall his nightmare 'First my nightmare and now they are missing. There is no way this is a coincidence.'

"Yes! We were about to look around outside but that's when Gary remembered something. He said that someone might have broken into our house last night. He doesn't remember much except seeing someone by his door before a strange smell and powder had knocked him out. The only word he remembered was 'May'."

"Wait you mean to tell me that May broke into your house and took Jirachi and Manaphy!" Said Ash in a tone louder then usual as he was become frustrated at what he was hearing and also growing worried of his friend's well-being.

Meanwhile, Cynthia who was listening to the conversation was shocked as soon as she heard this. 'May…May stole Jirachi and Manaphy. I thought they would have left the island by know. That bitch had the audacity to stay after everything she has done but now she went too far…' However, before the blonde beauty could continue with her thoughts, she was interrupted.

"Yes! I'm really sorry Ash. You entrusted me with their care and now I let this happen. I'm really sorry."

"Don't worry mom! This is not your fault in the slightest. Its all that dam May who can't seem to learn her lesson. Why don't you and the others head to the police station and inform them of what's happened while I start searching the island. I know that they couldn't have gone off the island because no boats or planes are leaving until the tournament is over."

"Okay will do. And Ash if you find them make sure to try and inform us and we will bring the police their as soon as possible."

"Okay then good luck mom!"

"Good luck Ash!"

With that the line was cut off. Ash put the phone down and turned to Cynthia who had a worried expression on her face.

"So, we should start searching, right? Where do you think, we should look first?" asked Cynthia.

"No Cynthia. I'm going to be searching the forest alongside all of our Pokémon but your going to be helping the police."

"But why? I want to help search with you. If we find them, we might need each other's help."

"Cynthia listen to me. I can cover lots of ground with my Pokémon and search the forest and mountains but I also need you to help my mom and the police search the city. We have no idea where they will be hiding and we need to look everywhere. Plus in case either of us find them we can tell each other and then inform Mewtwo so he can **Teleport** us to the other's location. Plus if your with the police then he can bring them with you as well and we'll always know each other's location thanks to our bond."

"Alright I understand! We should get going!"

"Yes, but before that…" Ash put his blue glowing hand right on top of Cynthia's nether region. At first the Sinnoh Champion was confused as too what he was doing since this wasn't the time for that but her confusion was gone when a soothing sensation filled her body as the soreness between her legs went away.

"Your going to need to be able to walk and with last night I highly doubt that would have been possible until the top 16 started."

Cynthia nodded at this but didn't blush due to the seriousness of the situation. Soon after the glow died down, the couple jumped to their feet and managed to get in a proper attire at inhumane speeds and of course didn't bother with any morning rituals and just popped a mint in their mouth.

The frantic duo quickly ran out of the hotel and split up, with Ash going towards the forest and Cynthia heading towards the main police department. Both of them gained curious and confused gazes to which they paid no heed as they were focused mainly on their objective.

With Ash, he was bolting out of the city and was in the forest in a matter of a few minutes as he quickly called upon all his Pokémon for help.

 _"EVERYONE! THIS IS A EMERGENCY SO LISTEN UP!"_

 _"YES!"_

 _"What's the matter Ash?!"_ Asked Mewtwo in a fast and loud tone.

 _"I have reason to believe that Jirachi and Manaphy have been kidnapped!"_

 _"WHAT!"_

 _"HOW'S THAT POSSIBLE!"_

 _"ARE YOU SERIOUS!"_

 _"ARE YOU CERTAIN ASH!"_

 _"Everyone be quiet!"_ Shouted Ash within the aura bond while making his way through the forest and heading towards the clearing.

 _"I know it may be hard to believe but based on what I know so far it's the truth. I have no idea where Jirachi and Manaphy are on the island at the moment so I need everyone's help to scower every inch of this place and find them. Also, while I'm not 100% certain, I think May is the one who stole Jirachi and Manaphy!"_ This resulted in a lot of angry shouts from his Pokémon. _"SILENCE!"_

 _"I know this is frustrating but please we have no time for arguing. I think that Jirachi and Manaphy are in deep trouble and we need to find them as soon as possible. So please listen up!"_

 _"OKAY!"_ said all of the Pokémon in unison.

 _"Mewtwo, I want you to go with Cynthia and help her along with the city's police search the city since you can use your psychic powers to pinpoint Jirachi and Manaphy's signature out of all the Pokémon and people in the city. Plus, I'm going to need you teleport Cynthia and police to my location or teleport me to their location when we find Jirachi and Manaphy. Cynthia should be at the city's main police department near the center of the city so go NOW!"_

 _"Right away Ash!"_ replied Mewtwo and instantly went to do the task he had been given.

 _"As for the rest of you. I want you to spread throughout the island except for the city and cover every inch of this place. Anyone who can fly, keep a sharp lookout and inform me if you find them. Anyone on the ground if you find them make sure not to go in right away because Jirachi and Manaphy might have some company with them. Make sure to tell me through our bond and I'll be their right away!"_

 _"We understand!"_ Shouted all the Pokémon. Before they all ran in different directions, spreading throughout the island to try and locate their friends.

Meanwhile, Ash who now had run across the clearing, was heading towards the vision he saw in his dream of being in front of the biggest mountain on sovereign island while surrounded by large tall trees with huge tree roots coming out of the ground.

'Jirachi. Manaphy. I will find you. I just hope I'm not too late. Please let that dream not be true.' Thought Ash as he increased his speed and ran through the small forest on the other side of the clearing before he was met with a path leading through a small canyon however, the ground was filled with rocks of all shapes and sizes making it difficult to maneuver through.

Ash looked ahead through the canyon however, he couldn't see what was on the other side but wasting no time, he sprinted ahead although at a slower pace in caution of the rocks as one misstep can easily break his bones or trap his legs between boulders.

 ** _With Cynthia and CO….._**

Cynthia was running at inhumane speeds along the streets of Sovereign Island's one and only city and the people who she passed by could only see a black blur zipping past them.

Eventually the Sinnoh Champion made it to the main police department located in the middle to city and she burst through the doors before skidding to a stop in the middle while panting.

The Officer Jennys all around could only gape in shock at the Sinnoh Champion who had burst into the station and soon lower their guns which they had instinctively grabbed when the doors had flown open.

Cynthia managed to catch her breath before she turned towards the police officers "I need to speak with the chief right now!"

Conveniently the chief Officer Jenny was already on the first floor of the building as she was discussing a case that was recently completed with some of officers. "I'm right here Ms. Shirona. Now can you please tell what you are doing here in the middle of the afternoon, bursting through our doors?" asked the chief Officer Jenny who had a separate uniform from the other Jennys as hers was a very dark blue in color, almost black and she adorned a lot more stars on her uniform.

"I'm sorry for causing this commotion but this is an emergency. I'm sure you know of Ash Ketchum correct?"

"Yes he's the young man who was falsely accused of a crime he didn't commit and now is a top competitor in the Champion's Tournament. What about him?" asked the chief, confused as to where the Sinnoh champion was taking this conversation.

"Well I'm sure you know Ash is also in possession of the legendary Ho-oh correct?" asked Cynthia, receiving a nod from the chief and the other police officers. "Well what I'm sure you're not aware of is that Ash also possesses more legendary Pokémon 2 of them being Jirachi and Manaphy."

Many of the police officer's eyes widened in shock while the Chief Jenny remained neutral and stoic, with her patience wearing thin. "No we weren't aware of that. Now can you please get to the point Ms. Shirona?"

"Yes. Well last night Ash had left Jirachi and Manaphy with his mom but this morning we learned that they went missing. And we have reason to believe they were kidnapped because Gary Oak who was living with Delia Ketchum, Professor Oak, and Tracey Sketchit claimed to have seen someone breaking into their house before he was knocked out with some green glowing powder. Gary believes he had seen May Maple break into their house and is the one who most likely stole the two Pokémon. I require your help in searching the city for them. Ash and his Pokémon are already searching the forest and mountains in case they ran off their while we need to search the city."

"This is a grave situation indeed. And May Maple you say is most likely responsible for the disappearance of the 2 legendary Pokémon Jirachi and Manaphy?" Cynthia nodded. "Well then I'll being the search right away but keep in mind that this city is quite big and there are quite a few places to hide so I'm not sure if we'll…" before the Chief Jenny could continue, a faint blue glow began emanating from the space beside Cynthia.

In a couple of seconds, Mewtwo teleported in the police station right beside Cynthia. All of the officers raised their guard as they didn't know if this Pokémon was a potential threat. "Relax everyone. He is Ash's Pokémon and friend. He is no threat." The Sinnoh Champion's words quickly eased the tension that had arisen.

The blonde beauty then turned towards Mewtwo "So Mewtwo, what's going on?"

 _"Ash and his Pokémon are currently searching every inch of the forest and mountains of the island and he informed me to help you search the city since I can use my Psychic powers to try and locate the signature of Jirachi and Manaphy through all the people and Pokémon in this city."_ Said Mewtwo telepathically, catching all the Jennys off guard since they weren't used to seeing a Pokémon that could talk.

Once Mewtwo finished, the doors once again burst open revealing the panting forms of Delia Ketchum, the 2 Oak professors and Tracey Sketchit. The 4 of them briefly talked with Cynthia and got caught up on what they were doing so far.

"Why are so many people bursting into our station today…" the Chief said with a sigh since she was annoyed at her smooth going day being ruined but understood the gravity of the situation so she quickly turned serious and pushed back all thoughts of relaxing on her chair. "Okay then I want every officer we have available to start searching for the 2 legendary Pokémon." She ordered.

The Chief turned to Mewtwo and said "I believe your name was Mewtwo?" asked the Chief, receiving a small nod in response. "Very well. Can you please try and locate the signature of Jirachi and Manaphy so that we may know which area to search so we don't waste time?"

 _"My powers can cover only a portion of the city at a time due to the vast number of people and Pokémon living here. This will require me to scan parts of the city at a time."_

"Okay then Mewtwo. Can you start scanning the city while we will be searching on the ground and inform us which areas are clean so we don't waste any time."

"Delia, you should have Mr. Mime help out as well. All of use should use our Pokémon to help search. The more eyes we can get out there, the better."

"Yes!" they all shouted in unison.

Everyone then let all their Pokémon out and explained the situation to them and needless to say, they all were enraged at what the Maple siblings did, and are determined to find Jirachi and Manaphy.

"Alright everyone! Move out!" shouted the Chief Jenny.

"Yes ma'am!" shouted everyone in the floor before they ran out the door and began searching the city with Mewtwo leading so they don't waste their time in the wrong area. The chief then contacted all the available officers and they also started searching as well.

 ** _Back with Ash…._**

After making it through the heavy rocky terrain, Ash was now standing in front of huge forest with tall, thick trees and large, thick roots sprouting out of the ground.

'This is like the exact same place in my dream. Maybe Jirachi and Manaphy are ahead in the clearing. I better hurry!' Ash thought to himself before he sprinted off, entering the forest.

At first, he was maneuvering through the thick trees and roots heading towards the largest mountain in Sovereign Island in front of him.

Suddenly, Ash came to a halt as he recognized the area he was in from his dream. 'This is the exact place my dream first started.'

 _"Jirachi! Manaphy! Can you hear me?!"_ Shouted Ash through their aura bond while all the other Pokémon ignored the shout.

In response, Ash only got silence which was starting to make him worried. 'Okay this is not a good sign. Maybe I should head the same way I did in my dream.' The raven-haired trainer then once again sprinted off in the same direction that the black shadow blob had lead him through his dream and surprisingly, the surrounding forest had the same layout as the one his dream. 'Okay this is getting very weird. The forest from my dream is the exact same as the real one. If this is true, then those blobs that were hurting Jirachi and Manaphy could also be real. OH SHIT! I have to get to them!' With that though, Ash pumped more aura to his legs and sped through the thick forest while carefully yet gracefully, evading all of the obstacles the forest sent his way.

After a while of running, Ash found himself closing in on the clearing where he had found Jirachi and Manaphy in his dream. 'Just a little more. I'll save you Jirachi! Manaphy!'. After a few more seconds, the raven-haired trainer burst into the clearing and expected to find his 2 of his lost family members but instead he found….nothing.

'What the hell! Where are they?!' thought Ash. "JIRACHI! MANAPHY! WHERE ARE YOU! IF YOU CAN HEAR ME PLEASE SHOW ME SOME SORT OF SIGN!" Ash screamed hoping that his voice would reach his 2 missing friends. Ash was growing more worried with every second of silence that passed by but after a few minutes he heard something.

 _"Asshhhh…"_ called out a combination of 2 voices.

 _"Jirachi! Manaphy! Is that you?"_

 _"Asshhhh…please help…"_

 _"Don't worry I'll help you! Just tell me where you are…"_

 _"Sooo much paiinnnn. Please help…"_

This had Ash to grow even more worried from before as he recalled his dream of seeing Jirachi and Manaphy seemingly being tortured by the shadow blobs.

 _"Don't worry I'll find you and save you Jirachi and Manaphy! Please just tell me where you are?!"_

 _"Heeellppp…Asshhhh! Cavveee."_ called out the 2 voices before the aura bond went blank and Ash could no longer feel their presence.

This had caused Ash to panic as he started to fear the worst. 'No…no…no. This can't be good. Jirachi and Manaphy sounded like they were in tons of pain. I need to get to them but how? They mentioned a cave before they cut off.' Ash thought as he frantically looked around him trying to find if there was a cave located anywhere near his location. Soon enough his eyes landed upon the largest mountain of Sovereign Island which happened to be the closest mountain to his location.

'They mentioned a cave and this mountain is the closest to me. Maybe they are in a cave in that mountain!' Though Ash before he sprinted in its direction. 'I just hope I'm right…and not too late!'

The raven-haired trainer ran at full speed, causing the distance between him and the towering mountain to close at an incredibly fast rate. Within a few minutes, he was now standing at the base of the mountain and right in front of a very large cave entrance.

At that moment is when he felt a faint aura signature coming from within the cave. 'That's Jirachi and Manaphy's aura signature but why is it so weak! It never should be that weak unless…NO I HAVE TO FIND THEM!'

With that, he sped through the cave even though it was pitch black, Ash could see using his aura which turned everything around him to come shade of blue in his eyes, making it very easy for him to navigate through the cave. After a bit of running, the raven-haired man finally made it to an entrance leading to what seemed to be a medium sized dome of space within the mountain. However, within the dome, a small light could be seen. Ash stopped a bit as he heard some voices.

"Why haven't we broken Jirachi and Manaphy out of Ash's mind control yet Max!" shouted an impatient May.

"I don't know. I think that his control on them is stronger then we last thought. I mean who knows how long he has been brainwashing them for. We may have to up our attack on them."

"Even if it hurts them, we have to do it. They'll be thanking us when they're free of his control and we will be able to show that Ash is nothing more then a poacher and he'll be sent to jail and we may be given his Pokémon."

"Yeah I can just imagine all his legendary Pokémon. Oh, were going to be the best trainer and coordinators in the world!" said Max in glee.

"Enough of that! Venusaur, Manectric, increase your power and attack Jirachi and Manaphy. Soon they'll break free." Said May.

The 2 Pokémon were hesitating to do as told since they were seeing how cruel their trainers truly were, attacking the 2-downed legendary Pokémon who had no way to defend themselves due to their paralysis and mid-sleep like induced state.

However, out of fear of their trainers, the 2 Pokémon began charging up their attacks and were about to fire a powerful **Thunderbolt** and **Vine Whip** attack but they were interrupted by a large **Aura Sphere** that was launched and exploded in front of them.

 ** _A few minutes earlier with Ash…._**

Ash was listening to the conversation and everything he heard was making his blood boil. He clenched his fists so hard that blood began to drip down. Nothing could describe the rage he was feeling right now as all he wanted to do was absolutely annihilate the 2 humans…no vile demons that not only had caused him great pain but now had stolen 2 of his close friends and was torturing them just because their feeble mind couldn't accept the truth in front of them.

As he was about to charge in there, he remembered to inform Cynthia that he found the 2 legendary Pokémon, so Mewtwo could teleport him and some police officers to his location so they could witness the action of the demons he once used to call friends.

 _"Cynthia, Mewtwo, everyone! I found Jirachi and Manaphy! May and Max have stolen them and now are torturing them thinking, it would break my non-existing control on them. I want everyone to gather at the entrance of the cave of where I am but no one enters. I'm going to personally pay for what they have done. Mewtwo, I have sent you my location to you as I have to everyone else. Teleport Cynthia, as many police officers as you can and anyone else who wants to come to my location. I want as many witnesses here as possible."_

 _"Understood!"_ came the answer of everyone as they listened intently.

 ** _With Cynthia and Co.…._**

Cynthia had just heard Ash's message and was relieved that Jirachi and Manaphy were found. The blonde beauty then turned towards Mewtwo "Mewtwo we should message, the police, Delia and everyone else we found them. When we do can you lock on to their signature and teleport us to where Ash is."

 _"I will send the message but teleport all of you to Ash's location will take a few minutes as I have to located everyone and gather my power to teleport all of them so I'm going to have to concentrate."_

Cynthia nodded in understanding and after a few seconds, she experienced a psychic wave of energy that traveled all throughout the city carrying the message but only certain people were able to listen to it and as such they all halted their search and waited for the Psychic legendary to teleport them to Ash's location.

 ** _With Ash's Pokémon throughout the Island…._**

All of Ash's Pokémon halted their search as soon as they heard the message before they raced to where Ash was. A few of the Pokémon that were already close to Ash's location and the few that could fly made it within the minute due to their amazing speed. Even though they were worried for their trainer and wanted to help him take down those good for nothing humans who dared take 2 of their family members away from them, they obeyed their trainers wishes because they knew he would make them pay.

Many of Ash's Pokémon stationed themselves just out of the caves entrance while they waited for their trainer to come out while many of the other Pokémon were making their way towards the entrance of the cave.

All of their thoughts was only on one thing 'Ash…Jirachi…Manaphy. Please come back safe and sound.'

 ** _Back with Ash, after he launched his Aura Sphere…._**

Ash jumped into the cave right after he launched his **Aura Sphere** attack. He stood behind the explosion as the smoke covered his entire body which was just burning with rage that he could barely control after seeing his Pokémon were about to be tortured further.

Meanwhile, Max and Misty were surprised and shocked too see a random attack flying out of nowhere and hitting the ground in front of them. At first their mind was in a panic thinking they were discovered before they could break Jirachi and Manaphy out of their so called 'mind control', and would need to fight whoever came here.

After, the smoke cleared, Max and May were angry seeing that it was none other then Ash who had come here.

"What the hell are you doing here Ash!"

" **You have the nerve to ask me that. When you kidnapped my Pokémon and are now torturing them.** " Said Ash in a very deep tone that sounded like a multitude of people speaking at once.

Max, Misty and all their Pokémon currently out of their poke balls, were trembeled in fear at the tone of voice the man used. The Maple sibling soon managed to regain their composure before Max stepped up and said "Jirachi and Manaphy were never your Pokémon to begin with! You brainwashed them! All, were doing is breaking them free."

 **"You pathetic humans! You think I brainwashed 2 legendary Pokémon…2 beings I consider my family to forcefully join me. I can't believe your feeble minds are that far gone you could think of something so ridiculous that an aura guardian would brainwash a Pokémon. Its near impossible to influence let alone brainwash legendary Pokémon."**

"It isn't impossible and Jirachi and Manaphy are proof of that. If they weren't brainwashed then they would never join the likes of you. They would be with the best trainer and coordinators like us. Your, a pathetic nobody that no one cares about." Said May.

" **. !** " Said Ash in a low angry tone as he began flaring his aura causing everyone to flinch and step back. Just then Mewtwo, Cynthia, Delia, Professor Oak, Gary, Tracey, and the police force teleported within the room right behind Ash but he didn't notice as his anger was taking the better of him.

May and Misty gasped in surprise too see the police and Ash's friends here. They were now sweating bullets as they thought they were going to get caught but then an evil smile adorned their faces as they thought if they could expose Ash right here and now, he would surely be arrested.

 **"If anyone is brainwashing them its you two. Your torturing them! Attacking them when they can't even fight back just because you can't except the plain truth in front of you that your worthless pieces of trash that deserve to rot in jail for the rest of your lives! I mean look at them! Their barely alive!"** Shouted Ash as he pointed to the two Pokémon in their respective cages. Everyone turned to see where Ash was pointing and their eyes widened in horror at seeing the 2 cute and innocent legendary Pokémon, battered, bruised all over with several whip marks all over their body, blood seeping out of several gashes and their skin burnt in several areas due to Manectric's electric attacks.

Ash's eyes locked on two his 2 family members and scanned them with his aura. He gasped seeing that they would need medical attention as soon as possible otherwise in the next hour, they would probably die. This piece of information made the raven-haired trainer's blood freeze. He began growling and snarling like a wild beast. **"I'm going to free you Jirachi! Manaphy! I'm sorry that you 2 had to suffer like this. Its all my fault…but I'm going to make sure these 2"** snarled Ash as he pointed two the 2 people he hated just much as Giovanni of Team Rocket. **"pay dearly for what they did. Your going to come back with me and be fine."**

"Like hell were going to let you take them away." Shouted May.

"Everyone come on out!" shouted the Maple siblings in unison as they brought all of their Pokémon that stood beside Gloom, Manectric, Venusaur, and Gallade.

"Max Maple and May Maple! You better surrender now or we will take you in by force!" shouted the Chief Jenny.

"Can't you people see that Ash brainwashed Jirachi and Manaphy and probably countless other Pokémon. He's the one that should be arrested. There is no chance in hell we'll give Jirachi and Manaphy to you. They are ours!" shouted Max.

"Very well. Everyone release your Pokémon!"

 **"STOP!"** Shouted Ash as everyone was getting ready to release their strongest Pokémon and save the lives of the 2 legendary Pokémon before they abruptly halted their movement. **"I am going to take these people and their Pokémon on alone. No one will interfere. Jirachi and Manaphy are my Pokémon and my responsibility. I alone will save them! Do you all understand!"**

"YOUNG MAN! You cannot take on those Pokémon by yourself!" shouted Chief Jenny and unsurprisingly Delia in unison.

 **"I said…DO YOU PEOPLE UNDERSTAND!"** Shouted Ash causing everyone to flinch back due to the absolute authority that was laced in his tone.

Cynthia knew why Ash wanted to do this and knew he was more then capable of fighting all of Max and May's Pokémon on his own. "Everyone…please listen to him. Ash can do this on his own."

Delia jerked towards her with a shocked look on her face. "Cynthia what are you saying! Ash can't fight them on his own!"

"Yes he can Delia! Trust me I know him and his strength. Plus he is an Aura Master. He can fight several legendary Pokémon at once and come out unscathed! Trust me, this is nothing for him. Just believe in him." Said Cynthia in a passionate tone.

This information caused the police to gasp in surprise as they heard of Aura Guardians many times before but they never heard of an Aura Master and they could only imagine the strength of the man before them if he was able to gain such a title.

Delia hesitantly said "Okay…Cynthia. I trust your judgment and believe in Ash. I just hope he doesn't get hurt."

"Trust me. It isn't Ash you should be worrying about."

 ** _Back with Ash…._**

 **"Bring it on trash!"**

This got the desired effect as Max and May fumed in anger as they shouted their attacks. "Blaziken use **Flamethrower!** Venusaur use **Petal Blizzard!** Gloom use **Razor Leaf!** Delcatty use **Thunderbolt!** Glaceon use **Blizzard!** Beautifly use **Silverwind!** "

"Gallade use **Psycho Cut!** Manectric use **Thunderbolt!** Sceptile use **Leaf Storm!** Swellow use **Aerial Ace!** Mightena use **Dark Pulse!** Banette use **Shadow Ball!** " ordered Max!

However, much to everyone's surprise, they all hesitated to go forward with their attacks. They saw what their trainers did to the 2 legendary Pokémon that were beside them in cages and they didn't want to be with trainers like that.

"ATTACK NOW OR ELSE WE'LL BEAT YOU TO THE GROUND!" ordered the Maple siblings in unison.

This caused the Pokémon to cringe in fear as they didn't want to suffer at the hands of their trainers like the 2 legendary Pokémon had and thus started charging up their attacks. Meanwhile, everyone in the background gasped upon hearing this and any doubt that may have been on their minds regarding who was innocent and who was guilty was erased from their mind. They all were now 100% sure that the Maple siblings were the true criminals here

Meanwhile, Ash was thinking 'Their Pokémon hesitated a lot. Their aura is so weak and wavers so much. They must have been treated very harshly and fear their trainers. I'm sorry but I will have to beat you. I have to save Jirachi and Manaphy. Maybe after this I will be able to find a good home for you.' Despite all the anger Ash had, he was still kind and compassionate at heart and was pitying the poor Pokémon in front of him as they seemed malnourished and some were shaking in fear as they saw the near-death states of the 2 legendary Pokémon.

 **"Aura Storm Shredder!"** Shouted Ash as he was surrounded by a dome of rotating aura energy. The edges of the dome were about 5m away from Ash's feet and the dome increased its rotation speed to an incredible rate. Everyone could feel the sheer power coming from the move as they skidded backward a few feet while the Pokémon stood their ground.

After the Maple sibling's Pokémon charged up their attack, they simultaneously launched them towards their target.

The moment all of the attacks collided with the shield, they were absorbed into the rotating dome of aura before the attacks just dissipated with no trace of it left behind.

"DESTROY HIM!" Shouted the Maple siblings.

Once again all of the Pokémon were hesitant but they did as told, and charged towards the man intending to team up and attack him at close range.

Surprising to everyone but Cynthia, Ash charged forward while being surrounded by a blue aura **"Aura Pugna!"** Shouted Ash as all of his senses were raised 100-fold, his reflexes sharpened 100-fold, his muscles increased in density and strength 100-fold and his speed increased 100-fold. This was one of the legendary techniques only available to an Aura Master as their close combat capabilities increase to the point where they would be unmatched and can single handily take down an entire army of people and Pokémon.

Ash then disappeared in a blur and started to land devastating punches in all of the Pokémon and for his thirst for blood, he hit Max and May hard in their abdomen area sending them flying back as many of their ribs were broken.

All the other people could see was a blue blur zipping all around the cave before he suddenly halted and came back to the original place he was standing. For a few seconds the Pokémon just stood there before the pain finally registered and they each held the area they were punched as they dropped to the ground and cried out in pain. They were very lucky Ash barely put any strength into his punches otherwise, he could have easily killed all of them.

May and Max were on the ground gasping in pain as they felt their broken ribs but now their rage was taking over as they wanted to make Ash pay. "YOU PATHETIC WEAKLINGS! GET UP AND DESTORY HIM!"

This statement made everyone angry seeing at how they were treating their Pokémon. Unknown to them, May and Max have been like this for the past few years as they have been on a bad losing streak and they began to beat their Pokémon as a way to vent their anger.

Back to reality, the downed Pokémon heard their trainers insult and command and despite their aching body and their hearts telling them they should stop, their minds were filled with fear at the constant abuse they had gotten so they reluctantly got up and surrounded Ash in all directions.

They all had a look on their faces that just screamed 'I'm very sorry!' and Ash understood this right away. The Pokémon them all jumped towards him at once in an attempt to overpower him with their strengths combined.

Unfortunately for them, Ash had no intention of giving in. " **Disperse!** " shouted Ash as he released a huge wave of aura instantly causing the jumping Pokémon to freeze mid air for a second before they were launched backwards and sent tumbling on the ground.

Ash stared at the downed Pokémon as they managed to get back up on their feet albeit after a short struggle.

The Pokémon once again began charging an attack with hesitation flooding their body but fear ruling their mind. However, before the Pokémon could finish charging their attacks, Ash launched his own attack. " **Aura Barrage**!"

Ash made a total of 12 **Aura** **Spheres** and they surrounded him each of them directly in front of their attacks. The next thing anyone knew, the **Aura Spheres** were launched at an amazing speed and soon each of them collided with their respective targets caused small explosions to occur as smoke and dust surrounded each Pokémon.

Meanwhile, the others could only watch in awe seeing how this supposed Aura Master was beating the 12 Pokémon with no effort at all. They internally shivered thinking at what he could be capable of at full power.

Much to Ash's surprise a few of the Pokémon managed to cancel their attacks in time and used **Protect** to not only protect themselves but protect their fellow Pokémon as well.

 **"As much as I hate to do this, I'm going to have to defeat you to save my friends."** Said Ash before he charged up lots of aura as he started to wave his hands in a circular motion in front of him before his hands passed each other and he spun in an arc.

 **"Vastare Aura Orbis!"** Shouted Ash as he launched 13 aura spinning disks. 12 for the Pokémon and 1 that went straight for the Maple siblings as he wanted them to feel the pain they not only caused him but to his 2 friends as well.

The disks made their way to each of their specific targets and attacked them head on but instead of ripping them to shreds the disks just grinded against the Pokémon without actually digging into their flesh and absorbed all of their energy in a few seconds. The Pokémon then collapsed to the ground unconscious.

Meanwhile, the aura disk that went towards the Maple siblings did much of the same and drained their energy but Ash commanded the disk to hurt them a lot. The disks began shredding their aura causing very few scratch marks appeared over their body but they screamed in intense pain as having your aura ripped from your body is very painful.

Once Ash was satisfied, he snapped his fingers and the last aura disk dissipated. Everyone but Cynthia-who was still very impressed- could only gape in shock at how Ash took all of his opponents down without even breaking a sweat.

 **"This is what happens when you mess with my family! Chief Officer Jenny!"** Shouted Ash as he began to disperse the aura that was surrounding him as his anger and rage calmed down.

"Yes sir!?" squeaked the Chief as she was scared of this young man's power after seeing it first hands and this caused many of the officers to gape in shock yet again as their very strict and scary chief was acting like a scared puppy in front of this man. This only raised their respect, fear and admiration for the man in front of them.

"Please arrest them. If they are not out of my sight in the next few minutes I may just lose control and do something I will regret so please take them away. Also make sure to take their poke balls and recall their Pokémon and hand them to me. I'll take them to the Pokémon center. Mewtwo will teleport all of you to the police station. I need to get Jirachi and Manaphy to a Pokémon center as soon as possible!"

"Of course! Your 6!" shouted Chief Jenny as she pointed to the random 6 officers standing at the front of the crowd. "Cuff them!"

"Yes ma'am!" said the officers before they procedded to follow their orders.

Ash then quickly ran towards Jirachi and Manaphy who were locked in their cages. He quickly pumped aura into his arms and proceeded to rip apart the cage with his brute strength which again caused everyone to gape in shock and awe. He then quickly yet very gently took the 2 hurt Pokémon out of their cages and laid them on the floor.

"Please be okay Jirachi…Manaphy." Said Ash as tears started to fall from his eyes as he brought his hands up and began focusing all his powers in trying to restore Jirachi and Manaphy's health with his aura.

Cynthia, Delia, the 2 professors and Tracey ran to where Ash was and watched him release aura pulses that went straight to the 2 legendary Pokémon and enveloped them in a blue glow.

"I believe in you Ash. You can do it!" encouraged Cynthia in a soft and gently tone.

The raven-haired man didn't respond but sent a thanks through their 'Soul Union' showing his gratitude for his wife/girlfriend's moral support.

Everyone stayed quiet as they watched Ash pour almost all of his aura into healing them since healing spells take quite a lot of energy out of the user especially when the person or Pokémon they are healing are this badly wounded.

After a minute passed, Ash stopped and nearly fell back out of exhaustion but Cynthia managed to catch him in time. "They are out of danger but we should get them and all of the other Pokémon to Nurse Joy right away!"

Ash then turned to Mewtwo and saw that he just teleported the police officers and the traitors to the police station before he turned to face his trainer.

"Mewtwo please teleport us to the Pokémon center while you go tell the Pokémon outside what happened and then teleport them to the clearing. I'll come to you guys when Jirachi and Manaphy are okay."

Mewtwo simply nodded and proceeded to do as told and teleported everyone but himself to the Pokémon center. He then teleported himself to the cave entrance where he was instantly greeted by all of his family members but Lucario and Pikachu seemed to be the first in line as they wished to know everything that happened.

The Genetics Pokémon proceeded to send his memories of what happened and after the Pokémon experienced them, they were roaring with rage at what the Maple siblings had done to their friends. However, seeing what Ash did near the end made them smile in satisfaction because no one messed with their family and got away with it.

After, everyone managed to calm down, Mewtwo told them of Ash's instructions and hesitatingly nodded before they were teleported to the clearing. All the Pokémon rested on the ground as it seemed like a really long day even though there was quite sometime before nighttime. Mewtwo meanwhile rested as the amount of people and Pokémon he teleported to different locations really took it out of him so he needed to recover his energy.

 ** _With Ash and Co….._**

Everyone just teleported into the Pokémon center and quickly became the center of attention but of course they ignored everyone.

"Nurse Joy!" shouted Ash who was holding Jirachi and Manaphy in his arms.

"Yes what is it?!" shouted Nurse Joy who was standing at the counter.

"I need you to help Jirachi and Manaphy please! They were kidnapped and tortured and while I managed to heal them to get them out of danger I'm still not sure if they are well."

This got a gasp from Nurse Joy who quickly ordered 2 Chanseys to get two bed carts from the back. "Don't worry! I'll do everything in my power to look after them and make sure their okay!"

In a few moments, the Chanseys came out with the 2 bed carts and Ash laid his 2 Pokémon on them gently and then followed them along with his family as they were taken to the emergency room.

"Please wait here!" said Nurse Joy in a stern voice leaving no room for arguing.

Ash hesitatingly nodded and just watched from the window hoping that Jirachi and Manaphy were fine.

"Hey Ash. Don't worry they will be fine. You healed them and their out of danger so don't worry okay." Said Cynthia in a comforting tone trying to help Ash which worked as he relaxed a little.

Delia then stepped up "Ash I'm really sorry for all of this. Its all my fault. You asked me to take care of them and I let them get kidnapped. I'm really sorry."

Ash brought his mother into an embrace as he said "Its not your fault mom so please don't beat yourself over this. There is nothing you could have done especially since those 2 made sure everyone was in a deep sleep. If anyone's at fault its me. I should have known those 2 would try something like this. If only I was a bit more careful than Jirachi and Manaphy wouldn't have had to suffer like this."

"That's enough you two!" said Cynthia in a stern voice. "Its none of our faults. No one is to blame here. Those 2 were blinded by their greed and hatred and they decided to do this. None of use could have known this could have happened so there is no point in beating yourself over something you didn't have control over. Instead just look at the bright side. We managed to save Jirachi and Manaphy and those 2 are in jail now so they won't bother us again."

Ash who was now out of his mother's embrace smiled at Cynthia as she lightened the mood and got everyone out of their self-guilt. It was one of the many things he loved about her.

So with that everyone, just sat down waiting to find out what is going to happen to their friends while making some small talk to pass the time.

 ** _A few hours later…._**

The Needle sign at the top of the door finally stopped glowing with a *Ding* sound which got everyone's attention as they were brought out of their conversation and looked towards the door with anticipation as Nurse Joy stepped out.

"Nurse Joy! How are they?!"

"Don't worry their fine. They're just going to need to rest for a while but they should be back to normal soon. If anything you're the one who saved their life. If you hadn't healed them then they probably wouldn't have made it."

Everyone let out a sigh of relief while also mentally thanking Ash for healing Jirachi and Manaphy when he did.

"Are they awake? Can I see them?" Asked a frantic Ash.

"Well I can allow two of you to stay with them until night time but no they are not awake. They are resting at the moment and probably will be for the next few days. I wouldn't worry about them. They'll be fine." Replied Nurse Joy in a reassuring tone.

"Thank you so much Nurse Joy!"

"No thanks needed. I'm just doing what I love to do. Well I have to get back to work now and heal the other Pokémon you brought. Inform me if Jirachi and Manaphy's condition changes." Said Nurse Joy as she and the Chanseys walked towards the main counter.

"Will do Nurse Joy!" said Ash in loud enough tone so that she could hear him.

Cynthia then walked behind Ash and put a hand on his shoulder. "See Ash I told you it would be fine."

Ash put his hand on hers and smiled before turning around. "Yeah. I'm just glad this is over."

Delia meanwhile smiled 'I'm so glad Ash got someone like Cynthia to love. Their so perfect for each other and she managed to heal Ash and help him recover from all that he suffered through the past 6 years. Its amazing how much Ash has grown. He was able to protect the ones he loves and save Jirachi and Manaphy's lives. I couldn't have asked for a better son.'

Ash was then about to check up on his 2 legendary Pokémon before he was called by a familiar voice "Ash!". The raven-haired trainer turned around only to find Mr. Goodshow and Scott walking towards him.

"Ash we heard that some of your Pokémon were kidnapped! Is everything alright?!" asked Goodshow.

"Yes Mr. Gooshow. Jirachi and Manaphy were kidnapped around some time last night most likely and they were taken into a cave within the largest mountain on Sovereign Island. By the way does that mountain have a name?"

"Yes its called Mt. Multum. Now you mean to say 2 legendary Pokémon were kidnapped." Said Scott.

"Yes, they were kidnapped and then tortured."

This caused the 2 to gasp in horror as they imagined the 2-small child like Pokémon being tortured. "How? Why would anyone kidnap them to torture them?!"

"Because the 2 who kidnapped them was none other then May and Max. They thought I had brainwashed them into joining me and becoming my Pokémon just because they couldn't accept the fact that the truth. So, in their eyes they were breaking them free of my 'control' on them by torturing them and having Gallade go through their heads. In fact it was thanks to Gallade I was able to find them quickly enough. I'm going to have to thank him."

"Those 2 did this!" shouted Scott and Goodshow causing a nearby Chansey to shush them.

Scott them began to fume as smoke came out of his ears "Oh those two are going to pay dearly for this. I'm going to make sure that they never have the ability to hold a poke ball ever again, let alone train Pokémon."

"Oh, yeah there is something else you should know." Said Ash as he interrupted Scott. "I think that May and Max may have been abusing their Pokémon for the past few years because when I scanned them with my aura I found them very malnourished and they had some whip marks and bruises that were covered up with probably make-up and some chemicals."

"Okay, that's the last straw! They are going to pay for their crimes and I'll make sure that they receive the harshest punishment possible for their crimes in court." Said Mr. Goodshow with passion and anger in his voice.

"I appreciate it Mr. Goodshow. Thank you."

"No problem Ash. I'm just sad you and your Pokémon had to go through all this even after you done so much for this world." Said Mr. Goodshow.

"Its fine Mr. Goodshow. No point in dwelling on that. Everyone faces obstacles in life. All we can do is try and overcome them and if they knock us down then we have to make sure to get back up."

"Wiser words haven't been spoken." Said Scott. "Ash I know this is probably not the time to tell you this but I'm probably going to hold the trial in about 1 week or so. It will take place before your Quarter Final matches. Is that okay for you?"

"That's fine with me Scott. I'll be at the courthouse on that day. For now, I just want to be beside my Pokémon if that's alright."

"Thank you Ash and no problem. You should go be by their side." Said Scott.

"Make sure to give them our best wishes and hope they recover soon."

"Will do Mr. Goodshow. Bye!"

As Ash waved them goodbye he turned to face his family while locking eyes with Cynthia and mentally gave her a message.

"I think me and Cynthia are going to stay with Jirachi and Manaphy for the time being. Can you all go to the clearing and make sure my Pokémon are okay." Said Ash while the others nodded in understanding. As much as they wanted to look after the 2 with Ash, they remembered what Nurse Joy said about only 2 people being able to stay behind with them until night time.

"No problem Ash! You just leave it to me!" said Gary.

"Look after those 2 Ash alright. Make sure their safe." Said Delia.

"Well, we'll be off now. We'll make sure to take care of your Pokémon, you just worry about looking after Jirachi and Manaphy alright Ash?" Asked Professor Oak to which he received a simple nod.

"Don't worry Ash you just leave everything to us." Said Tracey with a confident tone.

"Thanks guys." Said Ash before he grabbed Cynthia by the waist and made his way inside the room where his 2 legendary Pokémon were sleeping peacefully while the others left to take care of Ash's Pokémon in the clearing.

Ash and Cynthia both took a seat right in between Jirachi and Manaphy's beds which were conveniently right beside each other.

"I'm so glad I managed to get them back in one piece. When I saw them so beaten and broken I though I was going to lose them…" said in a quiet tone.

"Ash…I know it must have been tough to see them hurt by their alright now and the people who did this are going to get what they deserve. So please for Jirachi and Manaphy's sake, smile and be happy." Said Cynthia in a comforting tone.

Ash couldn't help but let loose a toothy grin that just made Cynthia feel extremely happy. "You always know what to say don't you."

"Not really. I'm just thinking of what Jirachi and Manaphy would say to you."

"Still. I can't imagine what I would do without you, or my family. I'm glad I got a chance to know you and love you."

"I'm glad too Ash." Said Cynthia while smiling.

Soon they locked lips with one another and relaxed as they just relished being so close to each other. The stressful day has finally gone bye and now they can just relax being in each other's presence while watching over their - in a sense - surrogate children.

"Get well soon Jirachi. Manaphy." Said the couple in unison.

Soon enough they just began talking with each other about various topics to not only try and forget the events of today but just be happy that Jirachi and Manaphy were now with them and soon will be fully healed and hopefully back to their old cheerful selves.

 **AUTHOR NOTES:**

 **FIRST OF ALL, PLEASE VISIT THE POLL I HAVE SET UP FOR WHAT TYPE OF MAGIC NARUTO SHOULD HAVE! IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS THEN PLEASE PM ME OR WRITE IN THE REVIEW SECTION AND I WILL ADD IT ONTO THE POLL IF I LIKE IT.**

 **WATCH FAIRY TAIL EPISODE 226 ENGLISH DUBBED**

 **It is the funniest episode ever. You will either be laughing your asses off like I did or…have nightmares…heheh, JK. It's a funny episode so watch it if you want to.**

 **Anyways, I would like to say that sorry for not uploading in a while, even though I planned to do a lot of writing over Christmas and New Year, I just got a writer's block when writing this chapter even though I had a general idea on what to do, I was just unsure on how to go about it. This is also the shortest chapter not counting the prologue so sorry about that too.**

 **The next few chapters will be mostly be battles until the trial comes up but after that it will be mainly battles and little drama until the end where Ash gets crowned as the new master as I have something nice planned for that last chapter. There will be a sequel to this story but that topic is for a later day so for now please pick the next 6 Pokémon you would like to see in the upcoming battles:**

 **Here is the list once again:** **Pikachu, Lucario, Kanto starters, Johto starters, Hoenn, starters, Sinnoh starters, Unova starters, Greninja, Pideot, Arcanine, Ninetails, Alakazam, Rapidash, Gengar, Muk, Steelix, Rhyperior, Electivire, Magmortar, Tauros, Gyarados, Lapras, all of the Eeveelutions, Snorlax, Dragonite, Ampharos, Scizor, Heracross, Donphan, Tyranitar, Swellow, Gardevoir, Gallade, Aggron, Manectric, Roserade, Flygon, Altaria, Crawdaunt, Milotic, Absol, Glalie, Froslass, Salamence, Metagross, Staraptor, Floatzel, Honchcrow, Garchomp, a red Drapion, Weavile, Gliscor, Togekiss, Unfezant, Gigalith, Seismitoad, Throh, Sawk, Scolipede, Krookodile with shades, Zoroark, Reuniclus, Elektross, Chandelure, Haxorus, Meinshao, Druddigon, Braviary, Bouffalant, Hydreigon, Volcarona, Pyroar, Talonflame, Noivern, Goodra, Hawlucha, and all the fossil Pokémon from every region**

 **Well that's all I had to say for now.**

 **Please review story give feedback and hopefully it will continue to grow in popularity and content.**

 **Flames will be ignored while CONSTRUCTIVE feedback or praises-hehehe-will be accepted. Hope you guys and girls enjoyed so until next time-**

 **Peace** **J**


	11. Shining Brightly

**Chapter 11: Shining Brightly**

 **Note: I do not own Pokémon. Pokémon is owned by Nintendo and I in no way shape or form, claim in any way that I own Pokémon with this story. This story is purely made up for entertainment purposes.**

"Speech with voice

" _Speaking with telepathy or aura bond_ "

'Thoughts'

 **"Announcer for tournament"**

 **PLEASE VISIT THE POLL I HAVE SET UP REGARDING WHAT MAGIC NARUTO SHOULD HAVE IN MY UPCOMING NARUTO AND FARIY TAIL CROSSOVER FIC. VOTES IN THE REVIEWS ALSO COUNT!**

 **SO FAR, THE OPTIONS ARE:**

 **Infinite Dragon God Slayer Magic:** (Taught by Ophis the infinite dragon god from Highschool DxD. Crossover just to include Ophis - no other highschool DxD character included- cosmic and void dragon slaying magic) – **CURRENT NUMBER OF TOTAL VOTES: 11**

 **Sun Dragon God Slayer Magic:** (Taught by the Winged Dragon of Ra - small yugioh crossover just so I can include Ra no other character. Mixture of fire, plasma, light, fusion and a bit of cosmic magic) – **CURRENT NUMBER OF TOTAL VOTES: 6**

 **Storm Dragon God Slayer Magic:** (Includes primarily combination of Wind and Lightning dragon slaying magic- with some water and ice dragon slaying magic as well - taught by an OC dragon.) – **CURRENT NUMBER OF TOTAL VOTES: 6**

 **By the way I think it would be best to stop the chapter summaries because I think they may just be spoiling what's going to be coming in the chapter no matter how vague I try to make it.**

 **MAKE SURE TO READ NOTES AT THE BOTTOM AND ENJOY!**

The sun's rays spread throughout Sovereign Island as it was beginning to rise to once again, continuing its seemingly never ending cycle of rising and setting. However, this sunrise seemed to be more energizing and provided a much more comforting warmth. Almost like it was giving a premonition of a good event that was going to happen today.

Currently at the main hospital of the Island where the Champion's Tournament is being held, the sun's rays pierced the curtains and window of a certain room housing 2 special Pokémon sleeping in their bed peacefully after experiencing a traumatising event. In between the 2 beds of the legendary Pokémon, there lay a raven-haired man in a simple black shirt and dark blue jeans sleeping with his head down on one bed while a blonde-haired beauty wearing a white blouse and a blue skirt was sleeping with her head down on the other bed.

The sunlight, caused the 2 legendary Pokémon to stir a little as their eyes opened and started to make out all the blurry images as they slowly began to become clearer. At first, they laid their confused as to where exactly they were but in a few moments, their memories of how they were tortured started to come back to them and then suddenly blacking out in pain. This caused them to both panic before they let out a scream.

 _"ASSSHH! SAVE US!"_

This immediately woke up the two trainers who jerked upwards at the telepathic scream as they soon looked towards they source. At first, their hearts were filled with joy and relief after seeing their 2-surrogate child Pokémon finally waking up after their 3-day slumber but those feelings were soon washed away and replaced with shock and confusion.

When they saw Jirachi and Manaphy with frightened and a broken look on their faces, they quickly did the first thing that came to their minds. Cynthia went and hugged Manaphy while Ash hugged Jirachi, both of which realized that their trainers/parents were hugging them and that their nightmare was over so they started to cry their hearts out. Both trainers softly said soothing words to calm the 2 legendary Pokémon down and help them release all the fear and pain they felt during those hours only 3 days-ago.

"Don't worry Jirachi and Manaphy. Both of you are safe now. May and Max will never hurt you again and I promise I'll always protect you. I hope you can forgive me for letting this happen in the first place." Said Ash while choking at the end.

 _"Thank you papa! Thank you so much for saving us."_ Said Manaphy.

 _"Your our friend, partner and parent. You don't need to feel sorry. You saved us so thank you."_ Replied Jirachi in a sagely tone, displaying a level of intelligence one would guess the little guy not to have due to his usual childish antics.

"You two are so strong and brave. I'm so proud of you and so glad you're here safe and sound." Said Cynthia in a motherly tone.

The family continued to hug each other for a while until Nurse Joy came in and smiled after witnessing the heartwarming scene. She then cleared her throat catching their attention.

"I'm glad to see you two finally awake."

"They just woke up a few minutes ago." Said Ash.

Nurse Joy nodded and then said "Well I'm going to have to do a check up on them and make sure there are no lasting injuries. If their good and healthy you will be able to take them out of the hospital. So, for now can you two leave so that I may begin the check up? Plus, you two should really freshen up and get something to eat."

The duo nodded at the statement happy that they may be able to get Jirachi and Manaphy home a lot sooner then they originally anticipated but the majority of that was thanks to Ash using a ton of his aura to heal the legendary duo. At Nurse Joy's last statement, the duo looked confused before they turned to look at each other and noticed how messed up their hair was and their clothes were quite wrinkled. They inwardly chuckled yet still admired each other's beauty despite their state.

Ash and Cynthia then turned towards the legendary duo who were eying Nurse Joy with cautious yet frightened eyes. "Jirachi. Manaphy. Me and Cynthia are going to go and freshen up while Nurse Joy here does a check up on you to make sure your healthy."

 _"NO! Please stay with us!"_ shouted the duo in unison as their trust in people had severely weakened and now they were scared to be left alone without their family around.

The couple just went and hugged them while soothingly patting their backs. "Hey. Hey. Its okay. Don't worry we'll be back in a jiffy and you can trust Nurse Joy. She is a very kind and caring person and won't do anything to harm you." Said Cynthia in a soothing motherly tone.

"She can be trusted. She'll just check to make sure your fine and then we can go out together. Don't worry she won't do anything to harm you."

The reassurances from their trainers and parents helped soothed their nerves immensely as they saw the look in their eyes and saw that they were speaking the truth.

 _"o…okay."_ Came the meekly reply from the 2.

"Now that's my two-big brave little munchkins." Said Cynthia.

"Now you two behave here and we can get some of those-chocolate covered Oran berries."

 _"OKAY! WE'LL BEHAVE! NOW GO! GET STARTED WITH THE CHECK UP PLEASE!"_

Ash chuckled a little as he knew exactly what to say to get his two Pokémon excited.

Cynthia looked confused at this because somehow Ash managed to make the 2 frightened Pokémon make a complete 180 turn over who know were trying to get them to leave.

Ash and Cynthia got up from their seats in between the beds and left Jirachi and Manaphy in Nurse Joy's care but not before giving them one last hug and a kiss on their foreheads as well as a reassuring smile. Once the couple were out of the room their Pokémon were staying in Cynthia decided to fulfill her curiosity.

"How'd you do that Ash? How'd you make them so happy and excited all of a sudden."

"Cause I'm awesome!" came the cheerful reply of the raven-haired man as he pumped his fist into the air.

Cynthia just giggled at this and smiled at her husband/boyfriend's antics. "Truth be told, you can get them that happy any day of the weak if you just mention chocolate covered Oran berries."

"They seem to really love that…treat?"

"Yeah, I got it around 2 days before the opening ceremony party for them, from a local sweetshop that was exclusively for Pokémon and needless to say all my Pokémon loved it. However, with Jirachi and Manaphy it became a problem."

"What do you mean problem."

"Well I brought a ton of that treat but as soon as Jirachi and Manaphy got a taste of it they started to devour it where ever they could find it. I mean they ate 10 times their size worth of chocolate covered Oran berries…kind of makes you think they have black holes for stomachs…not like I can talk."

Cynthia giggled at this "So what happened after that?"

"It took Mewtwo's full Psychic strength to pull them away from eating every single chocolate Oran berry and he had to hold them for a few hours until they got themselves under control. Now that I think about it…I probably made a mistake by offering them to eat this but at least it got their mind off what happened."

"Yeah. I have never seen them that happy before. Anyways, we should get back and freshen up and get breakfast. I know I'm hungry." Said Cynthia giving a cue to a stomach growl from both the trainers causing a blush of embarrassment to adorn their faces.

"I guess were both hungry. Let's head back to the hotel."

Cynthia nodded at this and wrapped her hands around his arm while resting her head on his neck. The couple then proceeded to head towards their hotel to freshen up and get a good bite to eat.

 ** _2 hours later…._**

After, completing their morning rituals, the world's strongest trainers got a nice big breakfast from the hotel's cafeteria and they ate while conversing with each other in the peaceful atmosphere since basically no one else was in the cafeteria.

Once they were done their meal, the couple proceeded to head back to the Pokémon center. They entered the red roofed building, immediately capturing the attention of Nurse Joy who was standing by the counter.

"Ash! Cynthia!" called out Nurse Joy.

The couple then walked towards her to see what she wanted to speak of. "Yes. What is it Nurse Joy?" asked Ash.

"Well you should know that Delia Ketchum and a few others are currently with Jirachi and Manaphy but I wanted to convey a message."

"A message?" asked a confused Ash.

"Yes. You see the other Pokémon you had brought in with you are still resting but they have all woken up and the Gallade that was their wanted to speak to you. He told me that through telepathy."

"Gallade wanted to talk to me?" repeated Ash as he felt both pity and a slight bit of anger not only towards the psychic type but the rest of the Pokémon that took part in hurting his 2 friends. Despite this he still wanted to hear the Pokémon out to see what he had to say for himself and if he and the others are sincere in their apology then he would forgive them.

"Okay then. Please lead me to him." Said Ash in a monotone voice.

Cynthia meanwhile was having almost the exact same thoughts as Ash and was willing to see exactly what the Pokémon had to say for himself and the others.

"Okay then please come this way." Said Nurse Joy as she started to lead them through a long hallway. They walked in silence for a few moments before Nurse Joy said something that caught both their attention. "You should know that all those Pokémon seemed quite malnourished and it seemed like they took quite a beating not just from the battle you mentioned but they had scars showing they had been hurt for years. I'm sure if they weren't treated soon then their conditioned might have started worsening to the point where they would have been hard to save."

This news did not come quite as a surprise to both Ash and Cynthia since they both sensed this sort of thing from their aura but being told that by a medical professional and having an idea of what those Pokémon went through under the Maple demon sibling's care, it made them feel even more sympathy for the Pokémon and their desire to forgive them for their actions increased.

After a few moments, the couple arrived at the room where all the Pokémon were currently being kept as they were recovering. As soon as the trio went inside, all of the Pokémon looked up and saw the man who defeated all of them single handily. At first, they felt fear of seeing him coming in thinking that they were going to be hurt further.

Nurse Joy then led the couple to Gallade who was currently lying in his bed facing upwards and staring at the ceiling. Nurse Joy then turned too them "Well I'll leave you to it then."

The duo nodded and turned towards Gallade as Nurse Joy left the room. "So, what is it you wanted to talk about Gallade?"

Gallade didn't turn to face them as he was ashamed of what he and his partner Pokémon did and just replied telepathically. _"I…we all wanted to say that we are really sorry for what we did. I know we can't say or do anything to make up for what we did but we're truly sorry. We didn't want to hurt a fellow Pokémon but Max and May…they changed so much a few years ago. As soon as they started to lose more and more contests and battles…they started to beat us up and…we got scared. And when we saw what they wanted us to do to Jirachi and Manaphy…we obeyed because we thought that they would beat us or worse…if we didn't comply. I'm very sorry…we're all very sorry."_

After, a few moments of silence, Ash raised his hand and all of the Pokémon flinched back in fear thinking he was going to beat them for what they did and hurt them just like they hurt Jirachi and Manaphy. Gallade showed no sign of moving or even being scared of what he thought was about to come. Instead he just closed his eyes and was lying their still, willing to accept any form of punishment for his crimes.

Then much to all of the Pokémon's shock, Ash simply patted Gallade's head and said "Its okay. I forgive you." He then turned to the other Pokémon lying on their respective beds "I forgive all of you."

Gallade and all of the other Pokémon became teary eyed seeing how his man was so forgiving but also confused as to how he is willing to forgive for nearly killing his friend.

 _"Why?"_ asked a confused yet teary Gallade.

"Because…you helped me save them. You communicated to me and showed me the way to find them. If it wasn't for you...I'm not sure if I would have made it on time to save them. So, thank you for that."

 _"I…I just couldn't see them in pain…but how can you be so forgiving…towards all of us."_

"As I said before you helped us but the other reason is…all of us have suffered at the hands of May and Max and others. Both of them along with others lied and abandoned me, they treated you terribly, beat you, made you fear them. I know how you felt…I was scared a ton when I was on that mountain and that fear was there due to how I was abandoned but now…I found the light of my life." Said Ash as he looked to a teary eyed and blushing Cynthia.

"If I didn't have her…I don't think I would have had the strength to escape the darkness. Plus, I think you all have suffered enough. If you would like too, we can take you in…make you apart of our family…or more specifically apart of Cynthia's team. I already have a lot of Pokémon and I think Cynthia needs more Pokémon. My Pokémon may be weary and angry at first but…there just like me. I'm sure they will forgive you in no time. So what do you say? Would you all like to join us…and be apart of Cynthia's team?"

This news surprised all the Pokémon in the room who were looking at the raven-haired man in shock and Cynthia was looking at the Pokémon with kindness in her eyes, knowing Ash was about to say this. All their minds could think about was how this man could be so forgiving and kind…especially after what they did. They questioned within their mind if they would be treated the same way May or Max treated them but they all saw how Ash had gotten furious at seeing his Pokémon down. They all saw the care in his eyes and they all saw the kindness in Cynthia's eyes. They could feel the bond of the humans standing in front of them and saw the pureness in their hearts.

Gallade then managed to get up and looked at them _"I'm not sure about the others…but I would feel honored to become Cynthia's Pokémon and partner in battle…and hopefully one day I can make up for what I did."_

"Please Gallade. You don't have to make up anything and I don't want you to join my team out of obligation. I would like you and the others to join me as friends and partners in battle. I promise I will treat you as my equals and take care of you but…I must also warn you that I alongside my Pokémon train extremely hard alongside Ash. We train to become the strongest so we can protect those precious to us and those who cannot defend themselves. So, if any of you want to join me…please only do so if you willingly want to become my friend." Said Cynthia in a kind and passionate tone.

All of the Pokémon stared at the blonde beauty with teary eyes and they went silent for a minute as they processed what she said. They took every word into their hearts and they saw the kindness in her soul and they knew then and there that she would take care of them and never force them too do anything they wouldn't want to. Even though she said they didn't want to make up for what they did…they did want to make it up to them for themselves so maybe they would be able to forgive themselves. So eventually they decided…they wouldn't join her out of obligation…they would join this kind woman to gain true friendship and to gain the one thing they didn't have with May or Max…a family. They also accepted the conditions of tough training as they didn't want to become stronger for power…they would become stronger to protect anyone precious to them and protect the weak and defenseless.

All at once the Pokémon screamed in happiness as they somehow managed to get up, despite their injuries and walked to Cynthia and tried to nuzzle her and then moved to nuzzle Ash. They just kept screaming _"Thank you!"_ or _"I want to be apart of your family!"_.

The couple smiled at this and patted the Pokémon making them smile and coo in content. "Okay, you all need to rest and recover your strength. When your all fully recovered, we'll come get you and then introduce you to the rest of our family…" said Cynthia before she saw a small glint of fear in their eyes at the mention of meeting the rest of their family. "And don't worry about being hated by the other Pokémon. Yes, they maybe cautious around you for a while, but give them some time and they'll love and accept you as one of their own. We just are very protective when it comes to family members. I hope that is okay for you guys?"

The Pokémon then smiled and nodded at the duo before they went back to their respective places to heal. Even though they sustained less injuries then Jirachi and Manaphy, the amount of energy that was drained from them due to Ash's technique required a few more days of rest while the legendary duo recovered a lot thanks to Ash's aura.

 _"Once again…thank you so much."_ Said Gallade as he laid down on his bed.

"No problem. Now get a good long rest. We have to meet up with Jirachi and Manaphy now." Said Ash as the couple then exited the room and made their way to the duo legendary Pokémon's room.

"So how do you feel about having so many Pokémon join your team Cynthia?"

"I'm very happy. They might have some trouble adjusting with us, especially with how they were treated and what they did but soon they will fit in right with my team and I'll train them to be some of the strongest Pokémon ever. By the way…thanks for giving them a second chance and for giving them the option to join me. I kind of didn't expect you to tell them to join me instead of you."

"Yeah, they'll adjust in no time and as far as forgiving goes…I haven't forgiven them completely but in time, I'm sure they'll redeem themselves and they'll earn mine as well as all of the Pokémon's sincere forgiveness. Plus, I already have enough Pokémon so might as well make them join your team. Now you have a lot more variety and with some training we will only get stronger."

"Yeah…we have to get stronger…if what you said is true, we're going to have to train harder them ever for the next 2 years or so."

"Don't worry. We'll kick whatever or whoever is a threat to this world all the way to kingdom come. They won't know what hit'em." Said Ash as he pumped his fist in the air, earning a giggle from the blonde beauty.

"Your right. With all our strength, we will face any threat in the future together and come out on top. But enough of this upcoming doomsday talk…" said Cynthia before she turned and gave Ash a long and passionate kiss.

At first, Ash was surprised by this action but in a second, he melted into the kiss and engaged into a tongue battle with his wife/girlfriend. His hand trailed down and groped her butt before giving it a slap earning a loud yet very cute squeak from the Sinnoh champion. After a while, the couple parted due to the need for air and they gazed into each other's eyes.

"Not that I'm complaining…but what was that for?" asked Ash as he was blushing.

"Well…with all that's happened and waiting for Jirachi and Manaphy for the past few days…we haven't kissed ONCE! It was torture…" Cynthia playfully whined.

"Oh sorry. I guess it was long overdue. Anyways we should get to Jirachi and Manaphy. I'm sure their waiting for us."

Cynthia giggled at Ash's apology before nodding and once again proceeding to their destination. It only took a few moments before they arrived at the hospital room housing their surrogate Pokémon children. They walked in and noticed Delia, Professor Oak, Gary and Tracey all sitting by the beds and playing with the two Pokémon who were laughing like no tomorrow.

Everyone in the room noticed the couple and greeted them whole heartedly while the two legendary Pokémon jumped into the couple's arms. Jirachi in Ash's arms while Manaphy in Cynthia's arms as they nuzzled against their bodies and happily accepting their warmth.

"You two seem great now. Does that mean we can take you back with us today?" asked Ash.

"Yes, it does dear. Nurse Joy said that they have completely recovered and we already have checked them out. We were just waiting up for you." Said Delia with a happy smile on her face which was shared by the professors and the Pokémon watcher as well.

"Thank you, Delia. I'm sure all our Pokémon are eagerly waiting for Jirachi and Manaphy. They have been worried sick." Said Cynthia.

"They sure have. When we were taking care of them, all they could do was sit and wait or just train a little to get rid of some anger. I'm sure knowing that their okay now would do wonders to help relieve them." Said Professor Oak.

"Well then we should get going and meet up with them. Are you all coming?" asked Ash.

"Well Professor Oak and Gary are needed by Mr. Goodshow regarding some research they have been doing while me and Tracey need to get our passes for the main stadium since they are going to be packed with the upcoming battles." Said Delia.

"Alright then. We'll see you later." Said Ash but before they could exit, the 2 legendary Pokémon in their arms asked the question that have been on their minds since Ash and Cynthia had left to get refreshed.

 _"Wait what about our chocolate oran berries?!"_

Ash and Cynthia paused for a moment before letting out chuckles and giggles respectively. "Don't worry you two. I haven't forgot about my promise. After, we meet up with the others, me and Cynthia will take you two to get your treat. Okay?"

 _"OKAY!"_ said the duo.

The couple let out a few more laughs before everyone left to their destination and do their tasks.

 ** _In the clearing with Ash, Cynthia, Jirachi, Manaphy and all of the other Pokémon…._**

The moment the couple and the legendary duo walked into the clearing, they were jumped by a massive herd of small Pokémon while the big ones wisely greeted them standing a few feet away. They all cheered and some cried tears of joy seeing their family members are alive and well.

Meanwhile, Ash, Cynthia, Jirachi and Manaphy were laughing and hugging all of the Pokémon that were on top of them. After, everyone settled down, they got up and greeted them back.

"Hey everyone. I'm glad to tell everyone that Jirachi and Manaphy have fully recovered."

All of the Pokémon let out loud cheers while Gardevoir teleported right near Ash and Cynthia and gave Jirachi and Manaphy a motherly hug.

 _"Were okay Gardy!"_ said a suffocating Manaphy.

 _"Can't….b-breath."_ Wheezed Jirachi.

Gardevoir let out a surprised gasp and lessened her hold on her two fellow family members. _"Sorry!"_

While Jirachi and Manaphy took a deep breath all of the other Pokémon let out small laughs at Gardevoir's motherly side.

"Its alright Gardevoir. I know your excited and relieved to see Jirachi and Manaphy are okay just like all of us." Said Cynthia.

 _"Yes I am. I along with everyone else were so worried when all of this happened especially when Mewtwo showed us what happened in the cave. I'm just glad it turned out okay in the end."_

"Yeah. Everything turned out just fine. May and Max are now in prison and soon will be facing trial and will get the punishment they deserve. For now I think we should just enjoy the day and relax. It has been stressful for the last few days, hasn't it?" said Ash receiving a few nods from everyone.

"However…" said Ash gaining the attention of everyone. "I wanted to discuss something with you guys and not all of you will be happy with it."

This got curious looks from all of Ash's and Cynthia's Pokémon as Ash seemed hesitant when saying this and they never seen him doubt himself. They always supported every decision Ash made and seeing him hesitating unnerved them a little.

"I request that you all full hear me out before saying anything, okay?" asked Ash receiving a nod from all of the Pokémon. "You see…Max and May's Pokémon wanted to speak with us in the Pokémon center and so we talked to them. I learned that they were abused and treated horribly by Max and May for a few years now although I sort of had already figured that out when I had fought them. Anyways, I used my aura and saw that in their hearts they were terrified of Max and May which is they did what they did. They were afraid that they would be hurt by them if they didn't comply. However, even with that fear, Gallade managed to connect to me and its because of him that I was able to find Jirachi and Manaphy in time and saved them."

"Now that Max and May are in jail, they have nowhere to go and despite what they did, I believe they deserve a second chance which is what I gave them. They will be joining our family as Cynthia's Pokémon. Now I know that you all can't forgive them at the moment but I'm asking you to give them a chance. They have suffered much just as us and they should be given a chance to feel what it means to be apart of a real family. So, what do you guys have to say?"

After, that long speech was over silence filled the wind. No one said anything for a few minutes as the Pokémon digested what Ash just had said. Soon enough is when two Pokémon stepped up and faced Ash right in his eyes. They were none other then the Pokémon that were abused at the hands of Max and May's Pokémon, Jirachi and Manaphy.

 _"Ash…I understand what you mean. Even though I'm a bit scared of them…I think I can give them a second a chance. Just like me and Manaphy had suffered…they all had also suffered so I also believe that they deserve to have a true family."_ Said Jirachi in a sagely tone.

 _"I trust your judgment papa. They hurt me and Jirachi but only because they were scared. If they become a part of our family, then they won't have to be scared and they won't ever have to do anything like hurting others ever again."_ Said Manaphy, warming everyone's hearts at how forgiving the child like heart of the prince of the sea truly is.

Lucario then walked up and stretched his arm to put it on Ash's shoulder. _"Master…I believe when I speak for everyone that we trust your decision. If your willing to forgive them then we all can give them this chance as well. They all did what they did out of fear, not out of hatred. This alone grants them the chance at redeeming themselves. Yes, we may be a little on guard at first but in some time, we will all happily accept them as apart of our family."_

Lucario's wise words were followed with cheers of approval and agreement from all of the Pokémon. "Thank you so much everyone. I'm so glad your willing to give them a second chance." said Ash in gratitude.

"I thank you all from the bottom of my heart. I'm sure that they all will become a great part of our family in a few days time. You all are truly incredible." Said Cynthia in a very kind tone that warmed everyone's hearts.

Once again all of the Pokémon cheered in agreement as they were all very happy not only for the fact that the 2 legendary Pokémon were okay but at how forgiving and kind their two trainers were. Ash then said "Well I think we all should just rest and relax today. Me, Cynthia, Jirachi and Manaphy are going to get Chocolate Oran Berries for everyone today. Let's go guys."

Ash quickly grabbed Cynthia and the 2 drooling legendary Pokémon and ran away as he knew what the reactions of the Pokémon was going to be.

At first all of the Pokémon were happy and drooling a bit at the prospect of getting to eat their favourite treat but when they heard that Jirachi and Manaphy were going with him today, dread filled their hearts. Dread of Jirachi and Manaphy eating the treat before they would even manage to get a lick and even more dread at how hyper and crazy the two are going to get when eating the treat. They all shivered at the not so long ago memory before they all screamed.

 _"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"_

This was heard far and wide and only a few hundred metres away, Ash gave a small chuckle. Oh, yes this day was going to be very fun and entertaining.

 ** _The next day on the main stadium battlefield at 1:00 p.m…._**

Ash stood within his trainer's box arriving a few minutes earlier then expected and watched as all the people that were going to be watching the match filed in one by one and took their seats. As he waited for his opponent and the referee to arrive, Ash remembered back to the day before.

The previous day when Jirachi and Manaphy finally woke up and were released on the same day was a wonderful time as well as them playing around with all their family members. However, when they went to get the chocolate covered Oran berries was when the chaos ensued. Ash and Cynthia had bought every single piece of the treat in the store and ordered even more. It took all 6 Pokémon Ash had on him at the time to carry it back to the clearing ground while Cynthia was doing her best to hold back Jirachi and Manaphy from devouring it all.

Ash had a good laugh watching Cynthia take care of the 2 children like Pokémon and only made him dream about one day having kids of their own…hopefully when the threat is over they can truly rest and live in peace.

Anyways, by the point the couple had once again reached the clearing, the Pokémon were all lined up to get the treat they wanted and to see if the 2 legendary Pokémon had even left anything for them. To say they were shocked was an understatement, especially Mewtwo when they saw Cynthia gently holding the duo and lightly scolding them to hold on for a little while longer. Mewtwo was mentally dumbfounded as it had taken all of his psychic strength to hold down Jirachi and Manaphy…and that was just when they were eating the berries. The sugar rush afterwards was a living nightmare.

When the couple and the Pokémon that had gone with them set down all the treats, Cynthia let the 2 Pokémon go and they devoured half of the pile before they were satisfied while the others took their fair share…thankfully, Ash and Cynthia bought enough for all of them.

After, a short while is when Jirachi and Manaphy's sugar rush kicked in and that's when all things went straight to hell.

Ash was brought of his thoughts when he heard Cynthia's voice in his head.

 _"Hey Ash. What do you think of the guy your facing today? From what I heard he likes to use mega-evolution a lot and his Charizard can mega-evolve."_

 _"Well I think I remember meeting him in Kalos when I was traveling that region but I didn't bother fighting him. He seems to be like quite a strong opponent if he's able to make it this far into this tournament and as far as having access to Charizard's mega-evolution goes, I have something fun planned for today."_ Replied Ash before grinning.

 _"Why do I have a feeling that things are going to get hot in this stadium."_

 _"Well you may be right about that. You're just going to have to wait and see."_

 _"I'm looking forward to it."_

Ash was then brought out of his conversation with his wife when he heard a loud tapping sound echo throughout the stadium.

 **"Welcome ladies and gentlemen to the victory round of the Champion's Tournament. We have seen so many amazing and intense battles throughout this past week but they will only get tougher! We now have the top 16 trainers in the world who are going to duke it out to see who is the best trainer there is. Now without further ado…let's introduce our challengers!**

 **On the green side, we have Alain Rosewood and on the red side we have Ash Ketchum! Now this is sure to be an amazing battle so lets get it started ASAP!**

As soon as the announcer finished speaking the referee took over "THIS IS THE FIRST BATTLE OF THE VICTORY ROUND. BOTH TRAINERS WILL ENGAGE IN A FULL 6 ON 6 BATTLE WHERE SUBSTITUIONS ARE ALLOWED! THE TRAINERS ARE ALAIN ROSEWOOD OF LUMIOSE CITY AND ASH KETCHUM OF PALLET TOWN. NOW SPIN THE WHEELS!"

The two wheels then spun. The first one landed on the green icon while the second wheel ended on the rock icon.

"ALAIN WILL RELEASE HIS POKÉMON FIRST AND HAVE THE FIRST MOVE! THE BATTLE WILL BE TAKING PLACE ON A GRASS BATTLE FIELD. THERE WILL BE A SHORT 5 MINUTE BREAK WHEN ONE SIDE HAS ONLY 3 POKÉMON REMAINING. ALRIGHT THEN TRAINERS…BATTLE BEGIN!"

Meanwhile the two trainers stared at each other while they were being introduced.

"I have been wanting to battle you ever since I saw your first match in this tournament. Your quite the trainer." Said Alain.

"Thank you. I'm looking forward to it as well so make sure to give it your all."

"I don't know any other way."

As soon as they heard 'BATTLE BEGIN!', Alain took a poke ball in his hand and launched it into the air.

"Unfezant let's go!"

'Unfezant eh…let's make this an air battle then.' Thought Ash as he launched his own poke ball after Alain.

"Staraptor, lend me your power!"

"Unfezant let's start things off with **Feather Dance!** "

The flying type went up a bit higher in the air as his wings started glowing and then glowing feathers seemed to rain down on the battlefield albeit a bit slowly.

"Blow those feathers away with **Whirlwind!** "

The Sinnoh native rapidly flapped his wings and caused a huge gust of wind to form that immediately blew away the feathers, protecting himself from his attack stat being reduced.

"Use **Air Slash** now Unfezant!"

The Unova native flapped his glowing wings and launched spinning round saw blades of compressed air towards his opponent.

"Deflect them with **Steel Wing!** "

Staraptor quickly complied and flew towards the oncoming attack with bright silver glowing wings that seemed to be made of steel. As soon as the **Air Slash** came close to the Sinnoh native, Staraptor started spinning around and used his wings to block all of the incoming projectiles.

"Well if long range attacks won't work then we'll just have to get in close. Unfezant use **Quick Attack**."

As soon as he heard this, Ash quickly countered. "Counter with your own **Quick Attack** and barrage him with it."

The only thing the rest of the stadium could see were bright streaks of light then attacking and colliding with each other in various places all over the space above the battlefield.

"Transition into **Aerial Ace**!" said Ash.

Staraptor then was surrounded by white streaks of light as it sped towards Unfezant who was still using **Quick Attack** as Alain wasn't able to respond to Ash's command in time.

A second before the two Pokémon collided, Staraptor disappeared and then reappeared right on top of Unfezant and rammed into him with such brute force that the Sinnoh native pushed him all the way to the ground and left a crater with web cracks all over. This collision caused dust to blow everywhere, blocking the two flying types from the crowd's vision.

Once the dust cleared, Staraptor was seen standing on his talons a few feet from Ash while Unfezant was lying on his front. Slowly the flying type got up but was covered with a lot of scratches and bruises.

Alain gritted his teeth seeing how quickly his Pokémon was beaten.

"Unfezant return!" said Alain as he returned the battered Pokémon to his poke ball to get some rest until he is called again. "Let's go Weavile!"

The dark-ice dual type materialized onto the field. "A Weavile huh. Interesting pick. Staraptor, start off with **Hidden Power!** "

Staraptor was surrounded by numerous green glowing orbs before the flying-normal type launched them towards his opponent.

"Deflect it with **Night Slash!** "

Weavile's claws glowed a black-purplish color before she skillfully deflected every attack that came her way.

"Alright then use **Dark Pulse**!"

A beam of black colored rings with a purple outline was launched towards the Pokémon flying in the air.

"Use **Agility** to dodge and get in close!"

The predator Pokémon boosted his speed and dodged the attack while quickly closing the distance between him and Weavile.

"Use **Quick Attack** and then transition to a dual **Ice Punch** attack!"

Weavile launched herself towards the oncoming Staraptor leaving a trail of white light behind her. Her claws then glowed a turquoise color as she quickly approached the oncoming flying type.

'This may hurt a bit Staraptor but I know you can do it!' thought Ash as he watched the two Pokémon approaching each other. "Take the hit!" shouted Ash startling everyone in the stadium at such a foolish command however, Staraptor immediately knew what his trainer was planning and grinned.

The two Pokémon collided mid air as Weavile had managed to jump thanks to the speed of quick attack. They struggled to overpower each other but the ice attack was making Staraptor flinch and lose strength as it was super effective.

Seeing the ice type attack hit his Pokémon Ash grinned a little, "Now use **Revenge!** "

The predator Pokémon now grinned maliciously as he was surrounded by a red aura and his eyes was filled with anger. His right wing glowed as he channeled all his anger and power into it and twisted his body around causing his right wing to smash into Weavile's small body. His impact caused a loud sound to boom throughout the stadium as Weavile was then sent rocketing towards the ground. The dark-ice type collided with the ground causing lots of dust to come up.

"Weavile NO!"

Staraptor continued to fly in mid air and waited to see what happened to his opponent. When the dust settled, Weavile was seen standing barely managing to hold herself on her two legs. Alain gritted his teeth seeing how much damage just one move managed to do and how easily he gave the opening for it to happen as he had left his Pokémon completely defenseless due to being in mid-air.

"Weavile can you keep going?!" asked a worried Alain. The Sharp Claw Pokémon turned towards her trainer and gave a smirk and nodded.

Seeing this Ash smiled at the close bond between the trainer and his Pokémon.

"Okay then use **Ice Wind!** "

Weavile quickly complied and launched a chilling blue frosty wind that covered the entire field and sky making it impossible for the flying type to dodge. Staraptor's wings were then somewhat covered with ice as it was partially frozen causing the flying type to stumble a bit in the sky.

"Now follow up with **Ice Beam**!

"Dodge it Staraptor!" shouted Ash.

The flying type complied and tried to fly out of the way of the **Ice Beam** attack however, Weavile was persistent and readjusted his angle of fire so that it continued to chase after his target. Eventually the attack managed to hit Staraptor's right wing causing it to be completely frozen.

With his right wing frozen, Staraptor began plummeting towards the ground which Alain decided to take advantage of, "Go where Staraptor will land and use a dual **Ice Punch**!"

'I can't let that attack hit. It might freeze Staraptor. Alright then, time to burn off that ice.' Thought Ash. "Staraptor use **Brave Bird** and melt the ice and combine your attack with **Steel Wing**."

The flying-normal type was surrounded by a red fire which soon turned blue which burned off all of the ice that was on his body and allowing the flying type to stop plummeting towards the ground and readjust to where he was using the momentum of the fall to head full force towards the oncoming ice-dark type. As the distance between the two Pokémon began to close, the Predator Pokémon's wings glowed a silvery white color.

Soon the two Pokémon collided as a loud boom echoed throughout the arena however the powerful combination Staraptor used, overpowered Weavile's dual **Ice Punch** attack in an instant causing the Sharp Claw Pokémon to be launched backwards as he impacted the ground.

Weavile slowly managed to get up and was heavily panting due to his injuries while Staraptor suffered a bit of recoil damage however he was still flying and able to take more but his mild panting showed his stamina was running low due to the ice type attacks.

'Weavile can't take another hit but I can't go charging in their either. If Ash calls Staraptor to get in close then I'll use Weavile's strongest attack to end this.' Alain though as he waited to see what his opponent was planning on doing.

Meanwhile Ash ran through hundreds of scenarios on what to do within a second thanks to his aura enhanced mind. He knew Alain was waiting for him to make a move and based on this he knew that he wanted Staraptor to get in close. Ash smirked knowing the perfect way to knock out Weavile.

"Staraptor get in close and use **Double Edge** and knock out Weavile!"

The flying type quickly complied and was surrounded by a yellow energy as he flew at great speeds towards his opponent.

Alain smirked as he waited for Staraptor to close in the distance and as soon as they were almost on top of each other he shouted his attack. "Use **Feint Attack!** "

Weavile instantly disappeared causing Staraptor to miss his target and continue flying forward until he felt Weavile hitting his back causing him to stumble in the air.

"Now finish this with **Blizzard**!" shouted Alain as he saw that he still had the advantage with Weavile being behind Staraptor in his blind spot.

As Weavile began charging up a turquoise sphere of ice energy in his mouth Ash smirked now knowing he had the ice type exactly where he wanted him, in mid air while charging up a powerful attack leaving her completely defenseless.

"Use **Aerial Ace** to dodge!"

The Predator Pokémon immediately disappeared causing Alain and Weavile's eyes to widen. Staraptor then reappeared right below Weavile, being surrounded by white streaks of air and light and then rammed into the ice-dark type, causing him to be launched into the air.

"Finish this with **Close Combat!** "

Staraptor who was glowing red, raced towards the now falling Weavile, and then barraged him with non-stop kicks from his talons, pecks from his beak, and smacks from his wings, causing him to be juggled in mid-air. Eventually the barrage ended and Staraptor smashed his wing on the head of Weavile one last time causing her to be rammed into the ground hard and leaving a crater with some dust being kicked up.

When the dust cleared, Weavile was knocked out cold with numerous bruises while Staraptor landed near his trainer with mild panting.

"WEAVILE IS UNABLE TO BATTLE! STARPTOR WINS! GREEN TRAINER PLEASE SEND OUT YOUR NEXT POKÉMON!"

Alain voiced thanks towards his fallen comrade and returned her for a nice long rest and Ash did the same for Staraptor as he also deserved to rest for his hard work.

Ash then turned towards Alain. "I must say Alain that was some nice thinking especially with what you tried to pull at the end there."

"Thanks. Although your kind of saw through it but I didn't think it was obvious." Said Alain.

"It wasn't that obvious actually. I just have fought many unpredictable opponents so I kind of always on my guard and think ahead."

"I see. Well don't think you have won yet! This battle is just getting started!" said Alain as his respect for his raven-haired opponent was continuing to rise and a new thought and desire was entering his mind.

"I wouldn't dream of it."

"I choose you, Metagross!"

"A Metagross eh? Well then Hydreigon, lend me your power!"

"BATTLE BEGIN!"

"This time, I'll take the lead. Use **Dark Pulse** Hydreigon!"

The dragon-dark type complied and launched a beam of black colored rings outlined by a purple glow.

"Use **Flash Cannon** to counter!"

A silver colored beam was fired to retaliate the oncoming attack and soon the two beams met mid-field. The Pokémon struggled for a bit, but soon the **Dark Pulse** attack was seen overpowering the **Flash Cannon** as it made its way towards Metagross.

"Use **Agility** to dodge!" shouted Alain.

The steel-psychic type was outlined by a pink glow as it increased its speed and moved out of the way milliseconds before the **Dark Pulse** attack made its way to him and impacted the ground causing dust to be thrown up.

"Head towards Hydreigon and use **Meteor Mash**!"

"Counter with **Dragon Rush!** "

Metagross brought its 4 feet in front of him as he spun and was surrounded by a silvery glow with different colored stars floating around it and soon launched itself towards the Brutal Pokémon. Meanwhile, Hydreigon was surrounded by blue draconic energy that took the form of a dragon and then he sped towards his opponent in full force.

The two Pokémon eventually collided mid-field as they struggled to overpower the other but soon enough Metagross was pushing Hydreigon back little by little thanks to its naturally superior strength.

Ash saw this and smirked as he found a nice opening. "Hydreigon, stop, spin and use **Fire Fang**!"

The Brutal Pokémon gave a blood thirsty grin as he completely stopped pushing against the Iron Leg Pokémon and spun around him causing the steel type to continue forward due to his momentum. Hydreigon's 3 heads were then surrounded by fire and they bit separate places on Metagross causing him to wail in pain and lose focus and crash into the ground.

Alain was once again very impressed and a little frustrated seeing how Ash managed to turn around a losing situation into his advantage in an instant. Metagross slowly got up as the attack and impacting the ground did some damage. "Metagross use **Rock Slide!** "

The steel-psychic type them summoned huge boulders out of a white portal in the air right above the dragon-dark type. The boulders then started to fall towards the dragon Pokémon who looked up a smirked as he loved battling and the thrill it gave him.

"Use **Acrobatics** to dodge."

The Brutal Pokémon was surrounded by a white aura before he began weaving in and out of the boulders path, easily evading them.

"Use **Bullet Punch!** "

Thanks to Metagross' supercomputer like mind, it was able to keep track of the dragon-dark type easily and thanks to his speed boost from **Agility** combined with a priority move like **Bullet Punch** , Metagross' launched full force towards his opponent while spinning and being surrounded by a silver ring.

Hydreigon was so focused on dodging the boulders that it didn't have time to process the oncoming behemoth that hit him hard and sent him rocketing towards the ground impacting it with a loud *THUD* causing dust to be kicked up.

"Use **Sunny Day**!" Ash said in a low enough voice so only Hydreigon could hear.

Everyone else waited to see the condition of the Brutal Pokémon but soon they saw a bright light shining within the dust cloud and that light was soon launched into the air. It exploded and caused the sunlight to harshen.

"Now use **Flamethrower**!"

The three heads of Hydreigon each launched a stream of red-hot flames that combined together and rocketed towards the steel-psychic type.

"Use **Shadow Ball**!"

A black ball with a purple core was launched from the Iron Leg Pokémon and it met the stream of flames mid-field. The two attacks struggled for a bit but the **Shadow Ball** was quickly overpowered.

Alain saw this and knew that attack could do major damage. "Use **Gyro Ball** to defend yourself!"

Metagross then began spinning in place as a silver ring was surrounding him. The stream of flames made its way towards the spinning steel-psychic types but thanks to the strong winds created by **Gyro Ball** , the stream of flames dissipated.

"Hydreigon use **Rock Tomb** to trap Metagross!"

Hydreigon them smashed his glowing right arm into the ground caused huge boulders almost in the shape of spikes to come out of the ground and surround Metagross, immediately stopping **Gyro Ball**. The rocks then started to close in on Metagross, holding the Pokémon in place.

Ash knew that it would be only a matter of time before Metagross broke through so he acted fast. "Use **Earthquake**!"

The Brutal Pokémon smashed his two glowing arms into the ground, causing tremors to spread throughout the battlefield not only hurting Metagross but causing the boulders to break on top of the steel-psychic type, further increasing the damage received. This caused a lot of dust to come up.

"Metagross use **Giga Impact** full power!"

Metagross heard the command but was really hurt with the recent attack and as such couldn't respond in time as Ash called his next attack.

"Hydreigon, end this with **Fire Blast**!"

The moment these words left Ash's mouth, **Fire Blast** which was in a kanji shape was launched from Hydreigon's 3 heads. The attack quickly made its way towards the fallen Metagross and just as the dust was clearing a huge explosion of smoke and flames covered much of the battlefield.

No scream of pain was heard which brought some hope to Alain thinking his Pokémon escaped the attack but that hope was quickly dashed away as the smoke cleared revealing Metagross to be completely knocked out.

"METAGROSS IS UNABLE TO BATTLE! HYDREIGON WINS! GREEN TRAINER PLEASE PICK YOUR NEXT POKÉMON!"

"Thanks, Metagross, great job." Said Alain as he returned his fallen comrade while Ash did the same to a lightly panting Hydreigon.

"Well this just keeps getting harder and harder…just the way me and my Pokémon like it. Let's go Bisharp!"

Ash smirked as he heard Alain. Just like he was before the incident, the thrill of fighting a tough opponent was like no other. "This just keeps getting more and more interesting. Floatzel, lend me your power!"

"BATTLE BEGIN!"

"Start things off with **Slash** attack!"

The blades on the sides of the arms of Bisharp glowed white before they extended to about a meter long. The steel-dark type then charged towards the water type.

"Counter with your own **Slash**!"

Similarly, to Bisharp, the blue fins on Floatzel's arms, glowed white before they extended to about a meter long. Floatzel then charged towards his opponent and the two Pokémon then met mid-field, each struggling to overpower the other.

" **Feint Attack!** " said Alain.

Bisharp disappeared and then reappeared behind the water type and landed a black glowing arm on the water type's back. This caused Floatzel to stumble forward a bit, before he turned around with a scowl on his face.

"That was some quick thinking." Complimented Ash to which Alain smirked. "Use **Agility** into back to back **Fury Cutter**!"

Now Floatzel was running around Bisharp causing speed mirages to appear confusing the Sword Blade Pokémon. The water type's fins once again glowed and extended outward but this time they were colored green outlined by a red glow.

Floatzel then closed the gap between him and Bisharp making it seem like the circle of speed mirages to get smaller and smaller.

"Counter with back to back **Night Slashes**!"

The Sword Blade Pokémon's arm blades extended to about a meter and half while glowing pitch black. The two Pokémon then started to clash against each other as blade met blade. It almost sounded as if a sword fight between two knights was going.

Thanks to Floatzel's speed boost, he managed to land a few hits on Bisharp and the other were deflected but thanks to the growing strength of **Fury Cutter** , Bisharp was soon being overwhelmed as Floatzel completely overpowered the steel-dark type.

"Use **Double Team** to escape!" shouted a frantic Alain.

Bisharp complied and disappeared and within a second around a hundred copies stood on the battlefield.

Ash smirked as he saw the skill in Bisharp's **Double Team**. "Use **Rain Dance**!"

Floatzel then stood in the middle of the field and concentrated some of his power into a gray ball that formed between his two arms before he launched it into the air.

During this time, Alain knew Ash had something planned so he decided to act now, "Get in there and use **Poison Jab**!"

Due to the fact that Floatzel was preoccupied with **Rain Dance** he didn't have time to dodge the incoming attack as Bisharp landed two purple glowing fists in Floatzel's abdomen right after he launched his attack into the air. The **Poison Jab** attack caused the water type to skid backwards and soon rain started to fall.

Ash then saw that Floatzel had a sick look on his face indicating that he was poisoned so he needed to finish this match soon. Both trainer and Pokémon saw the rain falling and it was passing through the Bisharp copies making it easy to find where the original was.

Meanwhile, Alain was grinning at finally having an advantage in this battle but soon enough his grin vanished seeing how his **Double Team** was rendered completely useless.

"Use **Metal Sound**!" shouted Alain.

Bisharp then launched an ear piercing sound of metal being scrapped against metal, causing all people and Pokémon other then Cynthia, Ash and their Pokémon to wince and hold their ears in pain. Before the attack could completely effect Floatzel, Ash called his next command.

"Use **Sonic Boom** to defend your self."

The water type then waved his white glowing tail and launched crescent shaped waves of sound and air that absorbed the screeching sound waves of **Metal Sound** , powering up the attacks as they continued onwards towards their target.

Bisharp was barraged with numerous **Sonic Booms** that hurt a little but not much thanks to his steel type characteristics and the low power of **Sonic Boom.**

"Now **Ice Punch** into **Brick Break**!"

Floatzel launched off his feet in a sonic boom thanks to his immense speed gain due to his ability and **Agility**. In a fraction of a second Floatzel was in front of Bisharp as he landed **Ice Punch** in his abdomen causing it to freeze a little. The water type the spun while in mid-air before he landed a powerful **Brick Break** right on Bisharp's head causing him to tumble backwards.

Alain was amazed at Floatzel's speed and knew he couldn't reach it. "Bisharp, use **Iron Defense** and then use **Psycho Cut**!

Bisharp strengthened his defensive power immensely as his entire body turned into pure silver for a second before it changed back to normal and he was surrounded by a blue glow. His arm blades then grew pink and extended outwards by a meter. Bisharp then swung his arms as numerous pink discs of psychic energy were launched and they made their way towards the water type.

"Dodge it and use **Mud-Slap**!"

The water type immediately moved out of the way of the attack leaving behind a speed mirage. Floatzel was now right beside the startled steel-dark type. He then spun around and used his tail to launch mud from the ground thanks to the rain and muddy ground, right towards Bisharp's face.

"Close your eyes Bisharp!" Alain shouted frantically to which Bisharp instinctually complied and shut his eyes so that the attack wouldn't get in his eyes.

" **Brick Break**!"

Floatzel landed a right upper-cut with his **Brick Break** attack causing Bisharp to be airborne before crashing back down on the ground. The steel-dark type opened his eyes and slowly managed to get to his feet as he stared at his opponent who was smirking as rain continued pouring down.

"Finish this **Focus Blast**!" said Ash.

The water type then formed a concentrated ball of fighting energy in between his palms.

" **Sucker Punch** into **Guillotine**!" said Alain while smirking thinking he won this with this combo.

Ash heard this and gave a psychotic grin of his own that sort of unnerved Alain.

"Fire Floatzel." Said Ash

Everyone expected to fire forward as Bisharp was still standing where it originally was however only a select few could see that it was an after image and that Bisharp was currently right behind the water type. Much to everyone's surprise Floatzel turned around and launched his **Focus Blast** attack right into the abdomen of Bisharp who currently was preparing to strike his opponent with his two attacks.

The **Focus Blast** exploded and sent Bisharp flying backwards before he landed with a loud *THUD* on the ground just a few feet away from Ash and as if on que, the rain clouds dissipated and sunlight shined on the stadium.

"BISHARP IS UNABLE TO BATTLE! FLOATZEL WINS! SINCE 3 POKÉMON OF THE GREEN TRAINER HAVE BEEN ELIMINATED, WE WILL TAKE A 5 MINUTE BREAK AND A FIELD CHANGE WILL OCCUR!"

Both trainers thanked and complimented their Pokémon to which Floatzel responded with a cheer and Bisharp with a groan. The two trainers then walked to the bench that was right beside the entrance to the battlefield and sat down as they were lost in their thoughts.

 _"So, Cynthia what do you think of the battle so far?"_

 _"I have to say, I'm quite impressed with that Alain kid. He managed to come up with many different effective strategies on the fly which would have worked if he was facing someone with much lower calibre then yourself."_

 _"Yeah the kids has a lot of potential. Makes me wonder why he was working with Team Flare in Kalos."_

 _"Wait he was working with Team Flare?!"_

 _"Yeah but he disappeared right after I beat them and I think Mewtwo managed to take out his whole team while I was taking care of Lysandre. But I told Mewtwo to leave him alone as I never sensed anything evil or malicious about him. I think he was either forced or somehow desperate when working for them."_

 _"That's interesting. Well all that aside, your doing a great job and I'm learning a lot from just watching you."_

 _"hehe. Well I learn a lot of things from your battles too. I just can't wait until we meet up in the finals and battle all out."_

 _"That's if we don't meet up earlier Ashy."_

 _"I don't think we'll be facing each other until the finals. Just a gut feeling I have."_

 _"Well your gut has a reputation for never being wrong so I'll be waiting."_

 _"Okay…well it seems the 5 minutes are up."_

 _"Good Luck."_

 _"Thanks"_

 ** _With Alain during those 5 minutes…._**

'Man this is one tough battle. I have lost 3 Pokémon and Unfezant is already tired while Ash hasn't lost a single Pokémon and other then Staraptor, they seem like they can keep going. Man he must have trained them to the ground in those 6 years. He has taken out elite level and champion level Pokémon and not once has a single Pokémon of his been knocked out. What's his secret? How did he get so strong? What am I lacking? I want to see more of your strength Ash Kethchum. Maybe then I can answer that question myself…and if I can't maybe I can ask you and I can become stronger…if you accept my request.' Though Alain before he thought about numerous strategies he could use in the upcoming battle.

 ** _Normal POV…._**

"ALRIGHT THE 5 MINUTES ARE UP! TRAINERS PLEASE RETURN BACK TO YOUR RESPECTIVE BOXES!" shouted the referee as Alain and Ash made their way to their trainer boxes to continue the match. "THE MATCH WILL NOW BE TAKING PLACE ON A ROCK BATTLEFIELD AND THE RED TRAINER WILL CHOOSE THEIR POKÉMON FIRST AND HAVE THE FIRST MOVE!"

"So I'm first this time around eh? Sawk, lend me your power!"

'A Sawk eh…well I can't use Tyrannitar as he would be at a sever disadvantage and I want to save Charizard as my last Pokémon. Even though Unfezant is tired I believe in him and we can win this!' thought Alain as he decided on which Pokémon he is going to use.

"Let's go Unfezant!" shouted Alain as his flying type comrade materialized on the battlefield while mildly panting due to its previous battle with Staraptor.

"BATTLE BEGIN!"

"Sawk, let's start things off with **Rock Slide!** "

Sawk roared and soon huge boulders appeared out of white portals in the sky, right above the normal-flying type.

"Dodge them with **Quick Attack** and close in on Sawk!"

Unfezant followed his trainer and was surrounded in a white light as he sped off at incredible speeds and raced towards the fighting type.

"Now **Aerial Ace!** " commanded Alain right after Unfezant dodged all of the boulders.

'So, taking a page out of my book and transitioning from **Quick Attack** to **Aerial Ace** eh?' thought Ash while smirking.

"Use **Focus Energy** to find where Unfezant is and use **Karate Chop**!"

Sawk closed his eyes as he focused on sensing where the flying type was while also finding critical weak points on his opponent's body. Unfezant then disappeared and right then is when Sawk opened his eyes as he sensed a presence on the right side of his body and quickly brought down his white glowing hand towards that presence. His hand twisted a little thanks to the **Focus Energy** and angled in such a way that it hit the flying-normal type right in the chest where he sustained an injury from Staraptor.

Unfezant was sent flying away and tumbled on the ground before reaching a stop due to crashing into a rock causing dust to be blown up. When the dust cleared, Unfezant was shown panting heavily and almost looked ready to collapse over.

"Unfezant you should just rest now. You have done a wonderful job so there is no need…" said Alain before he was interrupted by a loud roar from Unfezant who glared at his trainer with unwavering determination and desire to be brought down only in battle. Alain saw this and knew exactly what his Pokémon wanted and decided to comply with his wished despite the risk of injury being high.

Ash saw this and smiled seeing the bond and understanding between trainer and Pokémon. Despite the countless injuries sustained, Unfezant wants to continue fighting and Alain trusts his Pokémon despite Unfezant's desires being hazardous to its health. This is the type of bond Ash wants and battles to see in all people and Pokémon.

"Alright then Unfezant. We'll pull all our strength into this last attack." To which the flying type nodded as he flapped his wings and became airborne. "Let's take out that Sawk. Full power **Sky Attack**!"

The Proud Pokémon was surrounded by a white glow that danced almost like fire as he sped towards the fighting type. The flying-normal type was then surrounded by a crimson like fire as he went full force giving everything he had into this last attack.

"If that's how it is…then we'll give you the head on clash you want. Sawk, use **Giga Impact** , full power!"

The fighting type then raced towards the flying type who was flying a meter above the ground. The fighting type was surrounded by a pink dome of energy with orange energy streams spiraling around it, originating from the center.

Eventually, the two attacks med head on at the center of the field and a powerful shockwave rippled throughout the arena also causing all of the nearby boulders to be completely destroyed. The two Pokémon struggled to overpower each other as the two attacks continued to push back and forth. The pressure between the two attacks soon became too great as an explosion ensued, covering the battlefield causing smoke and dust to be knocked up.

After some time, the dust and smoke settled as a knocked out Unfezant and mildly panting Sawk was shown.

"UNFEZANT IS UNABLE TO BATTLE! SAWK WINS! GREEN TRAINER PLEASE SEND OUT YOUR NEXT POKÉMON!"

"Unfezant, return. I have to say Unfezant you are really stubborn…but I'm proud of you. You gave it your all despite being tired. Take a good long rest." Said Alain as he returned Unfezant back into his poke ball.

Meanwhile, Ash was giving a smiliar praise to Sawk as he returned him to his poke ball.

Alain knew he was going to save his Charizard for last so he saw no point in waiting around thinking. "Let's go Tyranitar!"

As the behemoth, sized Pokémon materialized on the field, a sandstorm brewed up thanks to his ability to which Ash smirked knowing the next two battles are going to be tough and fun ones. "Tyrantrum, lend me your power!"

'A titan vs a dinosaur. This will be very fun indeed.' Thought Ash.

"BATTLE BEGIN!"

"Tyranitar, start things off with **Stone Edge**!"

The Armour Pokémon smashed his glowing fist on the ground causing blue glowing spiked rocks to blast out of the ground in a line that headed straight towards Tyrantrum.

"Jump and dodge it!"

The dragon-rock Pokémon complied and with its powerful legs, jumped high into the air that astounded many people.

"Now Tyranitar, you jump to and use **Iron Tail**!"

The rock-dark Pokémon's tail glowed silver making it seem as if made out of steel as he was closing the distance between him and Tyrantrum who was falling in his direction.

"Tyrantrum, deflect with **Dragon Tail!** "

The Despot Pokémon's tail glowed purple as he swung his whole body in an arc right before he was on top of Tyranitar to increase his power. Both Pokémon's tail collided in mid-air sending a loud shockwave throughout the arena. The two titans struggled to overpower one another for a while before they pushed off each other and skidded back to where they were standing a few metres away from their respective trainers.

"Use **Earthquake**!"

"Counter with your own **Earthquake!** " Alain quickly responded.

Both Pokémon then jumped and smashed their glowing feet on the ground causing an earthquake as the opposing underground shockwaves collided with each other and canceled each other out. Although, due to the intensity of both attacks, the two titans suffered some damage causing them to flinch in pain for a bit. The attack also caused the ground and numerous boulders to be cracked along with lots of dust being kicked up adding to the sandstorm.

" **Dragon Dance** into **Aerial Ace**." Said Ash in a low tone so only his Pokémon could hear him.

Alain was on guard as he heard no command being given from Ash so he decided to play defensively and prepare for anything he might throw at him. "Use **Rock Polish** and **Iron Defense**!"

Tyranitar sparkled before becoming completely silver and then returning to normal as he powered up his defense and speed. Meanwhile, Tyrantrum, was surrounded by a swirl of red and purple energy as his attack and speed increased. He then rocketed forward while being surrounded by white streaks of energy and wind.

Tyranitar heard the stomping sound and turned to face the sound as it got closer.

"When Tyrantrum get's close, use **Iron Tail**!"

The Armour Pokémon waited as he heard the stomping sound getting louder and increasing in frequency meaning the dinosaur like Pokémon was becoming faster.

Soon the sound stopped and before Tyranitar could process what happened, a strong force hit his back causing him to fall forward however before he fell he twisted his body a little and brought his silver glowing tail straight into the face of his assailant.

Tyrantrum was shocked seeing how quickly Tyranitar managed to recover despite falling and landed a powerful attack. Both Pokémon were on the ground wincing in pain but quickly got back up.

"Man this sandstorm is annoying. Tyrantrum, use **Dark Pulse**!"

"Counter with your own **Dark Pulse!** "

Both Pokémon launched a beam of black colored rings with a purple outline that met mid field. The two attacks struggled to overpower one another before the pressure became too great and a big explosion ensued causing dust and smoke to come up while also destroying the sandstorm.

" **Dragon Dance** once again Tyrantrum." Said Ash quietly.

Through the smoke, Alain could see a swirl of red and purple energy and it got him worried. "I need to stop Tyrantrum from moving then I can easily defeat him. Tyranitar, use **Thunder Wave** and cover the whole arena."

The Armour Pokémon released a low amount of electricity that covered the entire battlefield.

" **Protect**!"

The Despot Pokémon wasted no time and formed a greenish-blue barrier that shielded him from the oncoming weak electric attack that would have paralyzed him.

"Dam! That didn't work. Well then let's see how you handle this! Tyranitar, use **Focus Blast**!"

The rock-dark type formed a concentrated ball of fighting energy that he soon launched towards the rock-dragon Pokémon.

"Use **Brutal Swing** to defend."

Tyrantrum was surrounded by a vortex of black energy and he soon began to spin around causing the vortex to expand and speed up. As soon as the **Focus Blast** collided with the black energy vortex, the ball exploded causing the vortex to dissipate, while also knocking up dust and smoke.

"Now while their distracted, use **Surf**!"

Tyranitar complied with his trainer's command and summoned forth a huge tsunami of water out of nowhere that stood approximately 25 feet high.

Ash's eyes widened as he had little options to defend against this attack that didn't have some drawbacks but he knew letting **Surf** hit was not an option, plus he used **Protect** recently making it an unreliable defense.

"Defend with **Hyper Beam**!"

The rock-dragon type launched a yellow beam with orange zig-zag lines surrounding it towards the oncoming Tsunami. The beam broke apart the attack on contact and then continued onwards to hit the Armour Pokémon. The water then filled the arena to a small level while an explosion occurred where Tyranitar was standing as he was hit by the **Hyper Beam**.

Tyranitar began struggling to get up as the attacks he used and defended against began to take a toll on him. Both Pokémon were panting as they waited for a bit to regain their strength and composure which gave enough time for Tyrantrum to recover as well.

"Tyranitar use **Iron Head**!"

The Armour Pokémon then charged forward while his body was surrounded by a silver dome of energy.

"Meet that attack with **Dragon Claw**!"

The dinosaur like Pokémon charged forward as well with his hands being surrounded by turquoise draconic energy that took the form of large claws.

The two titans met mid field and began clashing back and fourth trying to prove which one of them was stronger.

Eventually they broke off and skidded back to their trainers after one last impact.

"Time to finish this! Tyranitar use **Iron Head** into **Giga Impact**!"

The rock-dark Pokémon complied and charged forward while being surrounded by a silver-pink dome of energy with white swirling streams of energy.

"Tyrantrum use **Head Smash** into **Giga Impact**!"

The rock-dragon Pokémon followed his trainer's command immediately and charged ahead towards his opponent while being surrounded by a dark purple dome of energy with dark brown swirling streams of energy.

The two titans were charging forward and each step they took made the ground shake and the audience was in awe at the sheer power the 2 Pokémon were displaying. Eventually they met mid-field and the shockwave that soon followed the collision was like no other as it shook the entire stadium. The titans struggled to overpower one another as they pushed back and fourth for a while but soon Tyrantrum roared and began to push Tyranitar backwards thanks to using more powerful moves.

The push was slow at first but Tyrantrum soon gained more and more momentum and eventually was charging full force towards the stadium wall and carried Tyranitar with him. The Armour Pokémon's back eventually collided with the stadium wall causing him to roar in pain but soon his consciousness slipped as he was knocked out cold.

The collision had caused dust to be kicked up and when it cleared Tyrantrum was shown standing above a knocked out Tyranitar. Even though Tyrantrum was extremely exhausted, he roared to the sky showing his dominance and continued to hold on to his consciousness as he didn't want to give in and make people think that they were even in strength.

"TYRANITAR IS UNABLE TO BATTLE! TYRANTRUM WINS! GREEN TRAINER PLEASE SEND OUT YOUR LAST POKÉMON!"

"That was one heck of a fight. Good job Tyranitar. Take a good long rest." Said Alain.

"You truly showed your strength Tyrantrum. I'm proud of you. Take a well deserved rest. I'm going to be treating you and the others to quite a feast tonight." Said Ash causing a roar of approval from not only Tyrantrum but all the Pokémon that were battling for him today.

"I must say Ash, this has been the toughest battle I have ever fought in my entire life! You have really pushed me to my limit."

"I'm glad although I have a feeling that the last battle between our Pokémon will be the most intense."

"You have got that right. Get ready too meet my final and strongest Pokémon."

"Bring it!"

"Let's go Charizard!" shouted Alain as the fire lizard materialized on the field roaring loudly.

"I had a feeling you would be saving him for last which is why I had this special treat in mind. Charizard, lend me your power!" This time Ash's Charizard materialized on the field and let out a roar that made Alain's Charizard's roar seem like a squeak. Visible shockwaves rippled throughout the stadium as Ash's Charizard was radiating with power.

Somewhere in the VIP box, Flint spit juice on Lance again and was going crazy at seeing the king of fire facing off against one of his subjects in a sense.

In response to the sheer power, the other Charizard was awestruck and he bowed his head out of respect for his king which confused Alain as he never seen his Charizard bow to anyone. He made a mental note to ask him about it later.

Charizard soon stopped roaring and his eyes saw the opposing Charizard bowing to him which got him a little irritated. _"Yo kid, stop bowing! This is a fight!"_

 _"Sorry your majesty. I was just showing my respect."_ Said Charizard in a rough tone.

 _"Oh for the love of Arceus, enough with this Majesty crap. If I knew this is what everyone would be calling me, I would never have accepted the title."_

 _"…"_ Alain's Charizard remained silent as he was confused as to how the king of fire was acting since usually anyone with power always demanded respect but the Charizard before him was annoyed by it?

 _"Just give me your best in this fight and shut it with this Majesty crap."_

 _"As you wish."_

The entire exchange was watched by everyone although they could only hear growls and groans. The referee seemed a bit confused as to what was going on but when the growls and groans stopped he snapped out of his stupor. "BATTLE BEGIN!"

"I want to go all out in this battle from the beginning."

"Your read my mind."

"CHARIZARD, MEGA-EVOLVE!" shouted the two trainers in unison as they tapped their respective keystones.

Four rainbow colored streams of energy came out of each Pokémon's mega-stone and each trainer's keystone. The streams of energy combined with their respective counter part and soon the two Charizard were surrounded in a rainbow dome of energy that dissipated in a few seconds.

On Alain's side stood Mega-Charizard X (MCX) while on Ash's side stood Mega-Charizard Y (MCY).

MCY's effect then took place as the sunlight harshened making it the perfect environment for fire types as their attacks now had a nice boost in power. Meanwhile everyone in the stadium began to sweat due to the heat but it was only going to get hotter.

 _"Charizard, use 30% of your power throughout this fight. I don't want you to go overboard after all."_ Said Ash through his aura bond.

 _"Alright."_ Said MCY with a grunt as he was annoyed.

"Use **Flamethrower** Charizard." Shouted Alain.

MCX launched a stream of blue flames towards his king.

"Counter with your own **Flamethrower!** "

MCY launched a stream of pure white flames towards the opposing Charizard. The two **Flamethrowers** collided mid-field but MCY's attack soon overpowered the other and made his way towards Alain's Charizard.

"Fly into the air and use **Dragon Pulse**!"

MCX narrowly dodged the white flames and flew high into the air and stood right in between the sun and MCY before he gathered draconic energy at his mouth and soon launched it towards MCY.

"Send it right back with **Steel Wing**!"

The fire-flying type complied and closed his eyes as he sensed the attack coming towards him since looking directly towards the enemy would hurt his eyes thanks to the sun in the background. His wings glowed silver and when the attack was right on top of him, MCY spun around and used the back of his left wing to knock back the **Dragon Pulse** at twice the speed.

MCX was not expecting that as he took the attack since there was no time to dodge causing him to move out of his position and fly at the same level as the fire king.

Alain gritted his teeth as he was seeing how easily his Charizard was being overpowered for the first time and he had a feeling that Ash's Charizard was holding back quite a bit of their power. "Use **Focus Blast!** "

MCX launched a concentrated ball of fighting energy towards his opponent.

"Slice it with **Dragon Claw** and continue onwards."

MCY's right arm was surrounded by turquoise draconic energy that took the form of a large claw and he quickly sliced the oncoming **Focus Blast** attack in half causing an explosion to occur behind him.

"Charizard, use **Solar Beam**!" shouted Alain.

"Counter with your own **Solar Beam**!"

Both Pokémon quickly powered up and launched a yellow beam of grass type energy thanks to the harsh sunlight. The beams met in between them as they struggled to overpower one another for a few seconds but MCY's beam soon pushed against the opposing attack, eventually completely overwhelming it as it continued onwards and hit MCX although it did barely any damage.

"Well if long range attacks won't work then let's try this, **Dual Dragon Claw**!"

MCX complied as both of his arms were surrounded by draconic energy that took form of a large claw.

"Counter with **Dragon Claw** and **Metal Claw**!"

One of MCY's hand glowed silver while the other glowed turquoise as they both took the shape of large claws. The two Pokémon then charged at each other and soon met in a fierce collision. The dragons clashed back and fourth neither one giving an inch. MCX has a determined grin while MCY was smirking almost as if toying with him.

This angered MCX a bit as he never had an opponent look down on him so he gathered a lot of power in his right arm and launched a full powered **Dragon Claw** in an attempt to hurt his opponent. MCY grinned at the foolish mistake as he ducked under the attack. Ash saw this and knew he had to take full advantage of the opening his Charizard created.

" **Focus Punch**!" said Ash to which MCY carried out in no time at all.

MCY landed a devastating **Focus Punch** upper-cut at MCX's chin causing him to be launched high into the air as the wind was knocked out of him. MCX then began falling with a dazed look on his face.

"Snap out of it Charizard and use **Dragon Rush!** "

MCX heard his trainer and immediately followed his order as he was surrounded by draconic energy that took the form of a dragon.

"Counter with your own **Dragon Rush**!"

MCY was also surrounded by a dragon shaped energy barrier as he flew upwards to the oncoming attack from the opposing Charizard. The two dragons eventually met as a shock wave was heard throughout the island and right after an explosion of smoke and purple energy. After, the smoke cleared the two dragons were seen flying in the air. MCX seemed a bit tired due to his mild panting and bruises but MCY was seen there without a single scratch on his body and it seemed like he hasn't even battled yet.

This sight caused Alain to grit his teeth as he was truly realizing just how out of his league the opposing Pokémon and his trainer truly were.

"Use **Rock Slide**!"

MCX complied and summoned fourth huge boulders out of white portals in the air right above the opposing Charizard.

"Dodge them all!" shouted Ash.

MCY skillfully evaded the boulders as they crashed to the ground.

"While he's distracted dodging, use **Ancient Power!** "

A spectral image of MCX appeared in front of him before it became a sphere of silver energy that he held on too with two hands and then launched towards the king of fire as he was still busy dodging.

"Break that attack with a dual **Shadow Claw!** "

MCY's two arms were surrounded by black energy that took the form of huge claws, as he evaded the last of the boulders, MCY slashed the oncoming **Ancient Power** into tons of tiny pieces. He continued onwards to the opposing Charizard and within a second was right on top of him.

" **Dragon Tail!** "

Charizard spun around and landed his turquoise glowing tail right on MCX's back making him rocket towards the ground and soon crash causing dust to be kicked up.

Alain was now getting desperate as he was losing the edge in the battle quickly…not like he had one anyways.

" **Smokescreen** the entire battlefield!"

MCX released a black smoke from his mouth, that covered the entire field and blocked Ash's Charizard from seeing his opponent.

"Now **Dragon Rage!** "

MCY's attention soon turned in the direction of the sudden spike in power and he knew exactly where the attack was coming from.

"Use **Heat Wave**!"

The fire-flying type flapped his orange glowing wings and a wave of flames were launched that covered the entire battlefield. The attack, stopped the oncoming **Dragon Rage** attack in mid-air causing an explosion, blew away the smoke from the **Smokescreen** and evaporated all the water that was there from Tyranitar's **Surf** attack. MCY then landed on the ground as the mist that had enveloped the stadium began to dissipate.

"Back to back **Dragon Claws**!" shouted Alain.

"You too Charizard!" shouted Ash.

The two Pokémon now ran towards each other and met mid-field as their large glowing claws clashed against each other, causing sparks to fly everywhere. They continued clashing against each other as neither one gave an inch and this time MCX was being careful and determined.

" **Steel Wing**!" said Ash.

MCY followed and dodged an oncoming swipe from the dragon-fire type as he spun around and hit MCX with the back of his now silver colored wing. This caused Alain's Charizard to stumble back as he panted heavily as exhaustion and the attacks he was hit by were finally getting to him.

'He only has the strength for one more attack. I guess I have to use it.' Thought Alain. "Alright Charizard, time to end this! **Blast Burn!** " shouted Alain

"Slightly increase your power and use **Blast Burn** as well."

The two Pokémon then began gathering a lot of fire power that was concentrated in front of their mouths where two balls of fire and highly unstable energy was being formed. MCX's attack was blue in color while MCY's was white and the entire crowd were heavily sweating due to the sheer heat and power given off by the attacks. The two attacks grew until they were about the sized of a regular Snorlax and soon the two-fire types launched them.

The attacks rocketed towards the mid-field at amazing speeds and eventually they collided. The attacks didn't even have a chance to battle for dominance as the instability won out from the pressure causing them to explode. The explosion was so loud and fierce that if not for the numerous psychic types having a protective barrier around the battlefield, then the entire stadium would have been obliterated and everyone within a mile radius would have been killed. The force of the explosion caused MCY to be sent skidding backwards to where he was standing a few meters away from his trainer while MCX was sent tumbling backwards and lied on the ground.

The smoke that came as a result of the attack cleared up after a minute of waiting and everyone saw Alain's Charizard lying on the ground in his normal form as the mega-evolution wore off, with numerous bruises and burns. Meanwhile, Charizard still looked like it was ready to fight a whole army but he did have a couple bruises that showed the opposing Charizard still gave him a tough fight. Ash's Charizard was then surrounded by a rainbow field of energy and reverted back to his normal form.

After a while, the referee managed to get out of his shock due to the explosion and called the battle. "THE GREEN TRAINER'S CHARIZARD IS UNABLE TO BATTLE! THE RED TRAINER'S CHARIZARD WINS! SINCE THE GREEN TRAINER IS OUT OF POKÉMON, THE VICTORY GOES TO ASH KETCHUM OF PALLET TOWN!"

Soon enough a loud amount of cheering filled the stadium.

 **"What an outstanding battle! These two trainers gave one heck of a show folks but not even Alain managed to take out a single Pokémon of Ash Ketchum. Can anyone stop him from sweeping the competition?!"** boomed the commentator who occasionally commented throughout the battle but Ash and Alain ignored him.

Meanwhile, Alain walked up to his partner and very first Pokémon and patted his head. "Great job Charizard. You did amazing out there. Even against such a tough opponent, you gave it your all and didn't hold anything back. You made my decision become an easy one and I thank you for that so now take a good long rest." Said Alain as he returned his Charizard to his poke ball.

"Awesome job Charizard. Although you may have over did it with that last attack."

 _"Hmph! It was hard enough for me to hold back so don't blame me if I tried to cut loose a little!"_

Ash chuckled a little. 'Same old Charizard.' He returned the Flame Pokémon to his respective poke ball and walked to the center of the field as he saw Alain walking their as well.

Eventually the two met mid-field and they shook hands and engaged in a conversation which only they heard since the stadium was still cheering very loudly for such an amazing battle.

"That was a great battle Alain. You truly shown you are a strong trainer."

"Thank you although I am no where as near as strong as you."

"That maybe so, but from what I can see, you still have a lot of potential and can continue growing stronger so train harder."

"Thanks. I was wondering if by chance I could meet you at the Pokémon center later today? I have something I wanted to talk about in private."

"Sure no problem. Do you mind if Cynthia joins me?"

"Cynthia, you mean the Sinnoh Champion?"

"Yeah were good friends and we were planning on hanging out today anyways so she'll be with me."

"I don't mind. Its not that much of a private discussion, its just something I wanted to ask and request."

This statement caught Ash's interest as he was wondering what would Alain want to ask him and request of him.

"Alright then, meet me today at 7:00 p.m at the cafeteria of the Pokémon center. You should find me at one of the tables close by the window."

"Alright then. Thank you for accepting and also thank you for the amazing battle you gave me. I learned a lot from it."

"Same here and I wish we could battle again someday."

With that the two trainers ended their conversation and headed towards the exit of the battlefield both, with content smiles on their faces. Ash smile only grew as he saw Cynthia waiting at the exit and soon enough he ran towards her full speed with a grin on his face as life was looking great now.

 **AUTHOR NOTES:**

 **PLEASE VISIT POLL! I REALLY NEED MORE PEOPLE TO VOTE EITHER ON THE POLL OR IN THE REVIEW SECTION!**

 **Anyways sorry for not uploading for quite a while and I really have no excuse for not uploading for a month other then just being caught up in a Uni problem I have been facing and busy using my free time reading fanfics and watching 12 episodes long animes…lol. Fun life. I have just been bored out of my mind.**

 **Anyways there has been a change in plan regarding this story. I do plan on finishing it so don't worry about that but it will now be shortened so it will not be including the 6 champion battles like I planned as I will now be including that in the sequel of this story which will come out in the future. I have some nice plans for the sequel and depending on how popular this story will get I may just get it out there sooner and put all other small story projects I have been planning on hold.**

 **The big Pokémon story I will be writing alongside BookPrincess32 and my side story of the Naruto and Fairy Tail crossover will be beginning soon so I hope you guys are excited to read that just as me and BookPrincess32 are excited and anxious to write it.**

 **Well that's all the announcements I had to make for now so I hope you guys enjoyed this fun and battle filled chapter after the last dark chapter.**

 **Which Pokémon would you like too see included in upcoming battles? I took the recent suggestion from the review section and included some of those Pokémon so please leave which Pokémon you would like me to use in the review section. Here is the list once again:  
** **Pikachu, Lucario, Kanto starters, Johto starters, Hoenn, starters, Sinnoh starters, Unova starters, Greninja, Pideot, Arcanine, Ninetails, Alakazam, Rapidash, Gengar, Muk, Steelix, Rhyperior, Electivire, Magmortar, Tauros, Gyarados, Lapras, all of the Eeveelutions, Snorlax, Dragonite, Ampharos, Scizor, Heracross, Donphan, Tyranitar, Swellow, Gardevoir, Gallade, Aggron, Manectric, Roserade, Flygon, Altaria, Crawdaunt, Milotic, Absol, Glalie, Froslass, Salamence, Metagross, Staraptor, Floatzel, Honchcrow, Garchomp, a red Drapion, Weavile, Gliscor, Togekiss, Unfezant, Gigalith, Seismitoad, Throh, Sawk, Scolipede, Krookodile with shades, Zoroark, Reuniclus, Elektross, Chandelure, Haxorus, Meinshao, Druddigon, Braviary, Bouffalant, Hydreigon, Volcarona, Pyroar, Talonflame, Noivern, Goodra, Hawlucha, Kingler and all the fossil Pokémon from every region**

 **Flames will be ignored while CONSTRUCTIVE feedback or praises-hehehe-will be accepted. Please review. Hope you guys and girls enjoyed so until next time-**

 **Peace** **J**


	12. Battle of Legends

**Chapter 12: Battle of Legends**

 **Note: I do not own Pokémon. Pokémon is owned by Nintendo and I in no way shape or form, claim in any way that I own Pokémon with this story. This story is purely made up for entertainment purposes.**

"Speech with voice

" _Speaking with telepathy or aura bond_ "

'Thoughts'

 **"Announcer for tournament"**

 **PLEASE VISIT THE POLL I HAVE SET UP REGARDING WHAT MAGIC NARUTO SHOULD HAVE IN MY UPCOMING NARUTO AND FARIY TAIL CROSSOVER FIC. VOTES IN THE REVIEWS ALSO COUNT!**

 **SO FAR, THE OPTIONS ARE:**

 **Infinite Dragon God Slayer Magic:** (Taught by Ophis the infinite dragon god from Highschool DxD. Crossover just to include Ophis - no other highschool DxD character included- cosmic and void dragon slaying magic) – **CURRENT NUMBER OF TOTAL VOTES: 16**

 **Sun Dragon God Slayer Magic:** (Taught by the Winged Dragon of Ra - small yugioh crossover just so I can include Ra no other character. Mixture of fire, plasma, light, fusion and a bit of cosmic magic) – **CURRENT NUMBER OF TOTAL VOTES: 10**

 **Storm Dragon God Slayer Magic:** (Includes primarily combination of Wind and Lightning dragon slaying magic- with some water and ice dragon slaying magic as well - taught by an OC dragon.) – **CURRENT NUMBER OF TOTAL VOTES: 9**

 **MAKE SURE TO READ NOTES AT THE BOTTOM AND ENJOY!**

Two figures waited anxiously outside a door as they took a deep breath and sighed. There were a plethora of emotions running through their hearts as they didn't know what to think and feel. The two people most precious to them had committed atrocious acts and were now behind bars as they waited for the justice system to decide their fate.

What's worse is that these two figures didn't know where they went wrong in raising their two children that made them go down such a dark path. Did they not give them enough love? Did they not teach them right from wrong? Did they make some mistake when raising them? Was the darkness always there in their children but they couldn't see it?

All sorts of questions ran through the minds of Caroline and Norman Maple, the parents of May and Max Maple who they were going to see within a few seconds once they were brought from their cells. They both took a deep breath and sighed before they stared into each other's eyes and they both saw frustration, anger, sadness, confusion and most of all, disappointment. They didn't know what to say to each other as this was a situation they never dreamed they would have to face.

While letting, silence envelop them, they heard a small squeaking noise behind the door and some footsteps and the sound of a chair dragging although all these sounds were very faint. Soon enough the door to the room opened as Caroline and Norman's heart skipped a beat. They took another deep breath while squeezing each other's interlocked hands as they tried to calm their beating hearts. The couple then stepped inside as their gaze fell upon May and Max who were looking down at the table with an unreadable expression on their face, while their cuffed hands were atop the table.

The couple walked to the table and sat down on the two chairs before nodding to the guards that were in the room to give them some privacy.

"You have 30 minutes." Is all that one of the guards said as they all stepped out of the room which was being monitored.

A very uncomfortable silence filled the room as the parents didn't know what to say. Their kids had done some of the worst crimes imaginable and now were in the custody of the law. Any parent would be speechless at such an event.

After, a few minutes of just sitting their and staring at their two kids who still couldn't bring the courage to face eye-to-eye with their parents, Caroline broke the silence. "Why? Why did you two do all this?"

The two still had an unreadable expression on their face as they gazed at each other for a second before turning towards their parents, finally making eye contact. "Because, Ash poached and brainwashed Jirachi and Manaphy who were our friends and that bastard got away with it!" said May in a low tone with malice in her voice.

"And what proof did you have that Ash brainwashed them?" asked Norman with some anger in his voice.

"Because we met Jirachi and Manaphy on our journey and, I was a mother to Manaphy and Max was Jirachi's best friend! They would never have gone with that bastard Ash who not only screwed us on live television making a big deal out of him being accused of harming Cynthia's Pokémon but now he put us in jail when we were trying to save those two Pokémon from his grasp?!" exclaimed May.

"Are you sure that's what you believed what you were trying to do, or are you just lying to yourself and can't accept your mistake for betraying Ash's trust in the past because now Jirachi and Manaphy hate who you have become?" asked Norman in a cold tone while Caroline was misty eyed as she was very sad and mentally cursing herself for not raising her kids right.

"Were not lying to ourselves! Ash really did brainwash them! Why else would they ever go with him!?" said Max.

"I'm disappointed in both of you so much. Jirachi and Manaphy both told you that they chose to go with Ash because you betrayed him, a person who not only saved your lives countless times but saved this planet and disbanded numerous criminal organizations. If your willing to betray that kind of friend, then they knew they could never trust you. And from what I heard, they made the correct decision."

"How…how can you say that dad?" asked a teary Max who always wanted to impress his father.

"Listen here Max. May. You two turned your back on Ash and I know Brock and Dawn did as well since I contacted Ash a while back but from what I heard, they asked for his forgiveness because they realized their mistakes. But you two however, didn't realize or just didn't want to accept your mistake and instead tried to convince yourself that you were right in not standing by Ash's side when he needed it the most. Not only that but once you two saw that he had Jirachi and Manaphy as his Pokémon, you immediately came to the conclusion that he poached and brainwashed them without considering the fact that they might have joined them out of their own free will.

But that's not even the part that made me disappointed in you so much. You two kidnapped those two Pokémon and from what Ash and the police told me, you tortured them to the brink of death. You nearly killed them in cold blood and for what?!" said Norman as he nearly shouted the last part.

"But…but…we were only trying to save them…" came the meek response from Max, as May stayed silent as realization was dawning on them.

"Think about everything. Do you honestly believe that?" asked Norman.

The brother and sister just stayed silent as they kept going through all of the actions they took and how they nearly killed to of their past friends.

After, a while the silence was broken by Caroline as she was still heartbroken to see her children doing something so terrible causing her to stay silent until this time. "May…Max…why did you two really do this?"

"WE WERE ANGRY AND SCARED ALRIGHT!" came May's reply in a shout that startled their parents. "We were on a losing streak for the past 2 years. I didn't win a single contest and Max didn't make it past the preliminaries in either tournament. We thought that if we kept going like this then we would be a disappoint to you."

"Honey, we would never be disappointed in you just because you were losing some contests or tournaments. This however is the biggest disappointment. What made you do all this?"

"When we first saw Ash, we were scared that he wouldn't forgive for what we did and that's what happened and that just made us angry. I don't know why, it just did. I saw Brock and Dawn trying to apologize to him and they even cut off our friendship because at that time we thought Ash was making too big of a deal out the whole thing…which was wrong of us. After, that we saw how successful he had become and we just got jealous. But when we saw Jirachi and Manaphy with him, I don't know what but something inside us just snapped. After, that we just wanted Jirachi and Manaphy to be ours." Explained May.

Caroline just sat there soaking in what her daughter just explained while Norman just sat their dumbfounded. "So, all of this was because you were jealous and scared that we might be disappointed in you? Where did we go wrong in raising you? Where?! If you thought that we would be disappointed in you because of something as small as losing a few contests or tournaments we must have made a mistake somewhere along the way. I guess ultimately this is our fault."

"No, this isn't your fault!" exclaimed Max.

"No Max, it is." Said Caroline as she had tears running down her face. "Were very sorry. If only, we raised you better, you wouldn't have done any of this. And now I don't know what to do about any of this!" nearly shouted Caroline before Norman brought her into a comforting hug as she cried while Max and May looked down filled with even more guilt.

For a while, only sobs filled the room before Max managed to get out of his guilt like state for a while to ask a question. "What's going to happen now?"

They were met with silence for a while before Norman wiped a few of his tears and looked at his children and said "Now you two are going to have to face the consequences of your actions. There is no way out of it since the police saw everything and the public will be against you for what you did. There isn't any way out of this so your, just going to have to deal with it."

"Will you help us?" asked May.

"There is no way to help now. And you shouldn't be looking for a way out of this anyway. You have to accept whatever punishment you get." Explained Norman before he went silent for a few moments. "You know, I never had expected this to happen. When you two first went on a journey with Ash, you two were so innocent and happy and learned so much from him. I don't know how that lead to this but now I just…I just don't know anything anymore."

"We're very sorry." Came the combined response of May and Max after a few moments in silence.

"We are too." Said Norman as he stood up while Caroline was quietly weeping in his arms. They walked to the door and knocked on it before it was opened and they took a few steps before Norman turned around "We'll see you again at your trial. I hope you two learned your lesson."

The couple then walked away as they felt like their entire life just crumbled right there. Their two children had done some of the worst crimes and now they fear what the future held. They just felt so empty inside now but then again what parent wouldn't if they found out their child did some of the crimes that May and Max had done.

 ** _With May and Max…._**

Meanwhile, May and Max were taken back to their cell as they just got lost in their sadness and guilt, thinking about the things they did. Silence had filled their cell before they both muttered "What have we done?"

 ** _With Ash and Cynthia…._**

Ash, Cynthia, Pikachu and Lucario were taking a walk in a large park near the West side of the island where the Ocean roared as it kept crashing against the side of the island. The small family were walking on a wooden path with a park on their left side and the water waving and crashing on their right side.

The couple and the two Pokémon just walked in silence as they took deep breaths and absorbed the fresh air that rejuvenated their bodies every time. Cynthia was walking while clinging to Ash and squeezing his arm against her mountainous breasts while laying her head on his shoulders. This caused Ash to enjoy the walk even more as a light tint of pink adorned his cheeks.

While walking, the couple recalled their meeting with Alain yesterday as they contemplated a decision to make…

 ** _FLASHBACK: At 7:00 p.m, in the Pokémon center, after Ash and Alain's match…._**

 _Ash and Cynthia were sitting at a table nearby the window in the Pokémon center while eating some sandwiches as they waited for Ash's Pokémon to heal up._

 _"So, what do you think Alain wants to talk about?" asked Cynthia as she ate her sandwich._

 _"Don't know…I guess we'll soon find out…" said Ash as he saw Alain walk in the Pokémon center and head his to which Cynthia also had followed his gaze._

 _Ash then stood up from his seat and greeted Alain with a handshake which the teenager gladly returned before talking a seat opposite of the couple._

 _"So, Alain. What did you want to talk about?" asked Ash._

 _"Well, I'm not the type of guy to beat around the bush so I'm just going to be blunt. If your willing, I would like you to take me as your apprentice and train me." Said Alain as he looked at Ash dead center in the eyes._

 _Meanwhile, both Ash and Cynthia were very surprised at the request as its one they weren't expecting to hear. Silence ensued for a few moments before Ash regained his composure. "I certainly wasn't expecting that. May I ask why?"_

 _"When I saw, you battling throughout the tournament and then against you, I could see you have skills beyond any trainer here expect for regional champions and you have even defeated some in the double battle round. Even in our battle I could tell you were holding back quite a bit as you didn't want to hurt my Pokémon which I appreciate." Said Alain before pausing._

 _"Well thanks for the compliments but I'm still not sure why you want me to train you? Is it just because I have good skills as a trainer and if that's it why not asks, the regional champions or Cynthia here…" said Ash as he turned to Cynthia "I mean she is the strongest of the all the champions and I just came back after 6 years so you would think, you would go to her if you wanted to be trained." Cynthia blushed at the compliment._

 _"Its not just because of your skill that I asked you specifically for this and I know the regional champions are strong with Cynthia being the strongest but…it has more to do with your time in seclusion during the 6 years that I want you to teach me."_

 _Ash narrowed his eyes as he said that. "And what about it?"_

 _"Ever since you revealed yourself in the interview, I remembered that I saw you in Kalos and fought against some unknown Pokémon of yours wearing some cloak that day when I was working for team Flare."_

 _"Why exactly were you working for Team Flare?" asked Cynthia with a suspicious gaze._

 _"Well a friend of mine named Mairin that I met on my journey became sick alongside her Chespin and I didn't know how to help them since even some doctors didn't know what was wrong with them. Then, Lysandre came and offered to take them to an advanced medical facility where the best doctors would help them and in exchange I was to collect mega-evolution energy through battling with mega-evolved Pokémon with a device he gave me. So I kept doing what I was told until eventually you defeate Team Flare after which I got Mairin and Chespin and disappeared. I made sure those two-returned home before I went off on a journey and eventually I came here."_

 _"I guess I was right…" said Ash gaining a confused look from Alain. "I always felt that you weren't inherently evil and were forced to work for Team Flare and I guess I was right. Anyways, know that that's cleared, why exactly do you want me to train you?"_

 _"I just want to try to find a purpose to fight. I mean at first I was just battling for the sake of getting stronger and becoming the best but after Mairin and Chespin came, I just wanted to fight to help them. Now I just don't know what's my purpose for fighting and until I know what it is, I don't know the point of fighting in the first place. However, when I saw you battling with your Pokémon, I can feel you so into the battle like that's all your mind saw. It was like that's all you lived for and that's sort of how I felt when I was with Team Flare because all I wanted to see was Mairin smile. With how much you had to go through and how much you have accomplished…you must have a strong reason to fight. With you I believe, I can find my reason for fighting and for living. That's my reason for choosing you."_

 _This long explanation got Ash and Cynthia thinking quite a bit. Their minds ran through hundreds of thoughts as they contemplated what they should say in response. It was only after a while that Ash finally opened his mouth._

 _"I understand what your saying Alain. However, at the moment, I can't give you my answer. There are some things I have to think about and its not just about your request…" Ash said gaining a confused look from Alain. "If its okay with you then please say until the end of the tournament. I'll inform you when and where to meet me until then, watch the tournament and try and find your reason to fight. If you can tell me where true strength comes from, I'll take you on as my apprentice."_

 _Alain nodded at the statement but was also highly confused at what Ash was asking him to do. "Alright. I'll think about what you said. Have a good day you two and best of luck in the tournament."_

 _"Thank you." Replied Cynthia in unison as they watched the retreating figure of Alain._

 _Cynthia then turned to Ash and asked "Do you think, he'll be able to figure it out?"_

 _"He should since he already has unlocked his true strength in the past but just didn't realize it…" before they could further engage in their conversation, Nurse Joy called for him to get his Pokémon._

 ** _End of FLASHBACK…._**

As Ash, Cynthia, Pikachu and Lucario continue to walk down the wooden path in between the park and the raging ocean, Cynthia asks "Hey Ash…do you think its wise to train Alain in the first place…I mean with the threat that we might be facing soon?"

"Yeah that's something I have been thinking about and I'm not sure if its wise to include him as it could put his life in danger but…if this threat is as serious as I have been told…we might need all the help we can get. Plus, we have 2 years to train, so I'm sure we can get Alain strong enough to help us."

"I guess. So, your going to accept his request?"

"Depends on his answer later as he needs the right reason to battle but until then, there is something else I have been wanting to talk to you about."

"What is it?" asked a now curious Cynthia.

"For our training trip…we should have the champions come with us to our new home in the Orange Islands and make them train with us. We are going to need all the help we can get."

"That's true. We can talk to them after the tournament if they can make the time to train with us and be able to run their region."

"Plus, after 2 years of training, we can have a battle royal to see how far we have come."

"That would be very interesting."

"Yep."

With that the couple just walked in silence, enjoying each other's company, having talked and remembered everything they needed to.

 ** _The next day at the Pokémon center at 9:00 p.m…._**

Ash and Cynthia were once again looking at who they were facing in today's matches and needless to say, both of their eyes widened.

"These will be some tough battles." Said Cynthia.

"Yeah, who knew I would be facing him again. I wonder how much he has improved after I beat him 6 years ago, in the Sinnoh League. I'm going to make this match very interesting."

Cynthia got a smirk as she knew what Ash was thinking and was looking quite forward to his upcoming match while also grinning at who her opponent was going to be. The champion said to be the second strongest among the regions. The champion who looks like a hobo, has a weird hairstyle and hits on her being twice her age.

"I'm going to enjoy destroying Alder for all those times he has hit on me."

"And I'm going to enjoy watching you. Your match is at 2:00 p.m. while mine is at 9:00 p.m. so we should meet up with our Pokémon and pick out our team and warm up a little."

"Okay, let's go." Said Cynthia as they started walking to exit the Pokémon center while interlocking their hands.

However, before they could walk through the doors of the Pokémon center, they were stopped by Nurse Joy who ran up to them. "Ash! Cynthia!"

"Yes, Nurse Joy?" replied the couple in unison making them blink and look at each other before chuckling/giggling a bit.

Nurse Joy also temporarily forgot what she was here for and giggled a bit at the cute scene before regaining her composure. "Well Max and May's Pokémon are now fully healed and they are now ready to go with you. It was a good thing you informed us of this otherwise, they would have been transported to Professor Birch's lab."

"Thank you, Nurse Joy." Said the couple again in Unison.

They then headed off to get Cynthia's new Pokémon.

 ** _In the clearing with all of Ash and Cynthia's Pokémon gathered before them…._**

Ash and Cynthia now stood in front of all their Pokémon as they were slightly nervous of calling out Cynthia's new Pokémon seeing as they recently harmed two of their family members. Even though, the Pokémon said that they will try their best to accept and forgive them, it still didn't help to calm their nerves.

"Alright everyone, as I mentioned before Cynthia has 12 new Pokémon joining her team and I'm sure you all know who they are so I'm begging you all to greet them as nicely as possible and try to forgive them. Even if not today just try to get along and don't be hostile." Said Ash.

 _"Are they going to hurt us again papa?"_ asked a scared Manaphy as he was holding tightly on to Ash's leg.

Ash gave a reassuring smile to his distraught children. Even though, the duo had somewhat healed, it was only when they were around their family members that Jirachi and Manaphy truly felt comfortable and not afraid. The traumatizing experience would take quite a while to heal before they were comfortable being around people or Pokémon they didn't know, in fear of suffering a similar fate as they had recently done. And now having to confront their attackers made them feel a lot of fear.

"Don't worry you two. They will never hurt you again. Those Pokémon were scared of Max and May just like you were and were forced to hurt you. I promise they nor anyone else will ever hurt you again."

 _"…okay."_ Came the meekly reply of the two legendary Pokémon.

Ash then gave a small nod to Cynthia who had all 12 poke balls ready. She threw them into the air and soon all of the Pokémon materialized on the field as they took in their surroundings. They then noticed all of the Pokémon around them and how they were staring at them, making them feel uncomfortable and slightly scared.

Their gazes soon landed on the 2 legendary Pokémon that were snuggling into Ash and Cynthia's arms, trying to hide from them. An incredible feel of guilt once again swelled up in them as they remembered what they did and while not all of the Pokémon hurt them, they all still played some role which led to them being tortured and nearly killed.

Gallade, Sceptile and Venusaur who were seemingly the leaders of the group of Pokémon stepped up a little.

Gallade was the first one to speak. _"Jirachi…Manaphy. We would all like to sincerely apologize to you for all the pain we caused you. There isn't any excuse or reason that can be given to make up for what we did."_

Then Venusaur continued _"Which is why if you would give us permission…we wanted to join your family as Mistress Cynthia's Pokémon. Even though the said yes…we would like for you two to decide."_

Finally, Sceptile stepped in _"If we make you uncomfortable or bring up bad memories…or you just don't want us apart of your family please tell us and we will leave. If not, then we would like to be apart of your family and we promise to make up for what we did."_

This speech not only surprised Ash and Cynthia but all the Pokémon currently present there. Even Jirachi and Manaphy seemed to be surprised at what the Pokémon had said if their slightly widened eyes and not continuing to bury themselves in their trainer's arms was any indication.

Silence enveloped the area and the tension seemed like it could be cut clean through with a butter knife. After, some thinking the 2 legendary Pokémon finally opened their mouths _"umm…I guess you guys can join us…"_ said Manaphy in an unsure tone.

 _"But you have to promise us something…"_ said Jirachi.

 _"Anything!"_ came the instantly unison reply of all 12 Pokémon.

 _"Please never hurt us or any other Pokémon like that ever again…and help protect others."_ Said Jirachi while Manaphy silently nodded.

This got surprised looks from Ash, Cynthia and all of the other Pokémon while the 12 Pokémon seemed to be surprised with the request while also a little bit guilty. The promise Jirachi and Manaphy asked for was very mature but also hinted with pain and fear as they still didn't trust the 12 even though they were willing to accept them. The trust would be something that the 12 Pokémon would take quite a while to learn from the 2 legendary Pokémon as despite their child like behavior, they were thousands of years old and hence trust was something that was very hard to gain if it was lost to them.

 _"We swear on our life to never hurt you or others but to always protect!"_ came the unison reply of the 12 Pokémon after they had shared glances with each other, figuring out the best way to respond.

 _"Thank you…welcome to the family."_ Came the meekly reply of the 2 legendary Pokémon which brought a smile to the 12 Pokémon's faces and a sense of pride and joy on all of the other Pokémon and their 2 trainers.

The other Pokémon then all cheered for the 12 Pokémon and welcomed them in but a very small sense of wariness was still there for all of them as the memories of what had occurred was still fresh in their minds.

After, a few minutes of cheering, Ash cleared his throat, gaining the attention of all of the Pokémon.

"Everyone, me and Cynthia are going to be facing some tough opponents today so I wanted to do a few warm ups to get our muscles stretched before we head out. Regarding the teams, we are going to be using today…its going to be unique experience for us today. Its time for the legends to participate."

Cue, jaw drop…well who ever had jaws of course.

 ** _2:45 p.m. on the battlefield with Cynthia vs. Alder…._**

The rock battlefield currently housing the two strongest regional champions seemed to have been completely annihilated. It seemed as if titans had rampaged on the field, utterly annihilating it, causing all of the rocks to be destroyed and numerous craters to be formed everywhere.

Cynthia was standing on the green trainer box while Alder was standing in the red. The blonde beauty had a calm look on her face as she had thoroughly enjoyed her battle here as it was coming to the final match. Meanwhile, Alder was sweating nervously as his opponent was so much stronger then the previous time he had fought her. Also, the look in her eyes seemed to tell him that he was going to suffer untold amounts of pain.

If anything, he would have guessed that this is the consequence of hitting on Cynthia so much and not getting the message that she would never, ever go out with a man not only twice her age, but one she would never show any romantic interest in. Besides her heart had been captured by Ash years ago, and only now had she been united with the one she loved most.

Anyways, getting off-topic here, the battle Cynthia and Alder had fought had been very gruesome. The most of all the battles that had taken place but it was to be expected considering it was the top two regional champions facing off against each other. The match was now nearing its ending as Alder was down to his last Pokémon who had yet to participate in the battle while Cynthia still had 5 of her Pokémon ready to fight with only 4 sustaining some minor damage while her strongest remained fresh.

"I must say Cynthia, you have improved leaps and bounds since the last time we fought. You are way out of my league now." Said Alder.

"Thank you, but I wasn't sitting idly these past few years. I trained every day to get stronger and now hear I am. Plus I'm paying you back for all the times you hit on me so. It's a great source of strength."

"Yeah. Sorry about that. I know your heart belongs to someone else but you couldn't blame me for trying all those years even though I knew it was a futile attempt." Said Alder while sheepishly scratching the back of his head.

This statement got surprised looks from many in the crowd as they didn't know that Cynthia was in a relationship and the few that had seen a raven-haired man with her got jealous thoughts since that man had the strongest trainer and most beautiful woman as his girlfriend.

"That it was. Anyways, enough talk. Its time to start the final match. Garchomp, battle dance!" said Cynthia, releasing the Mach Pokémon from her poke ball.

"Well you seem eager. Aid me my friend, Volcarona."

"BATTLE BEGIN!"

"Garchomp use **Stone Edge**!"

The Mach Pokémon slammed her right glowing claw into the ground causing blue glowing spiked rocks to burst out of the ground in a path towards the flying Volcarona.

"Dodge and use **Quiver Dance**!"

The bug-fire type maneuvered himself around the blue glowing spiked rocks as they burst out from underneath him in several locations trying to hit him. After, a few seconds of dodging, Volcarona was a safe distance in the sky before he was surrounded by green and red particles of energy causing his body to glow as his stats were boosted.

"Now use **Flamethrower**!"

The sun Pokémon released a stream of red hot flames, now powered up thanks to **Quiver Dance**.

"Defend yourself with **Sandstorm**!" Cynthia shouted wasted no time in countering Alder's move.

With one mighty swipe of Garchomp's glowing hand fins, a huge sandstorm whipped up as it raged on in the battlefield not only canceling out the oncoming fire type attack but slowly chipping away at Volcarona's health.

"That sandstorm won't help you here. Blow it away with **Hurricane** Volcarona."

The bug-fire type whipped up a large gust of wind by rapidly flapping his white glowing wings. The raging winds immediately blew away the sandstorm but when the field came into view, Garchomp was nowhere.

"Be on guard Volcarona…" said Alder before he noticed the hole in the ground near Cynthia. "VOLCARNO! BENE…"

Before he could finish, Garchomp burst from under the ground right beneath Volcarona before smashing her claw into the bug-fire type causing him to be sent rocketing backwards in the air before he was able to straighten out.

"Now use **Dragon Rage**!"

The Mach Pokémon launched an orange sparking ball of draconic energy towards the still dazed bug-fire type.

"Defend yourself with **Silver Wind**!"

The sun Pokémon launched a wave of sparkling wind with silver crescent shaped wind blades that collided with the **Dragon Rage** attack causing an explosion to occur, covering the field in smoke.

"Blow away the smoke with **Whirlwind**!"

Volcarona unleashed a gust of wind via the rapid flapping of his wings, instantly blowing away the smoke but right before the attack had been carried out, Cynthia had called her own attack.

" **Aerial Ace**!"

By the time the smoke cleared, Garchomp was once again, nowhere to be seen. Before Alder or Volcarona could react to what was happening, the sun Pokémon screeched in pain as Garchomp landed a power flying type attack on the bug-fire type sending him plummeting towards the ground.

"Straighten out and use **Fiery Dance**!"

Volcarona recovered while falling and straightened out 1 feet from above the ground and launched a rotating stream of purple colored flames.

"Defend with **Swords Dance**!"

The Mach Pokémon lifted her arms in the air as they glowed red before she rotated at incredible speeds in the air, creating a barrier of wind the blocked the fire type attack. Volcarona glowed blue as Garchomp glowed red as their special attack and attack power was respectively boosted.

"Use **Bug Buzz**!"

Volcarona then fired waves of bug energy as they encompassed the field and headed towards the airborne Garchomp.

"Go through the attack with **Iron Head**!"

The Mach Pokémon was surrounded by a silver field of energy before she charged straight towards the bug-fire type, rampaging through the bug-type attack.

"Get out of the way with **Double Team**!"

A few dozen copies of Volcarona then surrounded the battlefield causing Garchomp's **Iron Head** attack to miss.

"Now use **Fire Blast**!"

The copies started powering up the powerful fire type attack before the real one fired from directly above Garchomp.

" **Protect**!"

Just before the kanji shaped fire type attack landed, the Mach Pokémon put up a greenish-blue dome shaped barrier, protecting her from the attack. The impact caused smoke and dust to be blown up as it covered the dragon-ground type from view.

" **Rain Dance**!"

Garchomp launched a gray ball of energy towards the sky, which Volcarona dodged as it was in its path. The ball then exploded, causing rain clouds to form and heavy rain to soon start falling.

'Crap. I can't believe I gave that opening. That rain is going to be a problem…' thought Alder. "Use **Sunny Day**! We can't let that rain last!"

"Don't let Volcarona cast **Sunny Day**! Use **Aerial Ace** to close the distance then barrage him with **Dual Chop**!"

Volcarona began creating a yellow sphere of energy in front of his mouth but before he could complete the attack, the Mach Pokémon had appeared in front of him impacting his side with **Aerial Ace** before landing **Dual Chop** sending the bug-fire type flying back. The dragon-ground didn't let up after that as he once again chased after the sun Pokémon with the same combo.

"Dodge with **Acrobatics**!"

The sun Pokémon was surrounded by a white glow before he began to fly extremely fast in all directions with Garchomp directly on his tail as he kept on trying to dodge.

'Volcarona can't keep this up forever and he's already very tired as is, while Garchomp is still roaring to go. Man, Cynthia truly is the strongest champion. Even being in second place, I don't stand a chance against her. Well if were going to go down in this battle, might as well go down fighting!' though Alder as determination filled his body. "Volcarona, stop Garchomp with a full power **Psychic** attack!"

Currently in the midst of dodging, Volcarona manage to get a grip as his eyes glowed causing a blue glow to surround the Mach Pokémon, causing him to stop in place in the air. This allowed Volcarona to relax his body a bit but his mind was struggling to hold him in place.

As throughout the battle, Cynthia kept a calm and collected look on her face as she assessed the battle from all angles as she thought at light speed. Against a strong opponent such as Alder, she had brought her A-game hence being able to do so well despite being against the second strongest champion.

"Break free with **Brutal Swing**!"

"Before that happens, use **Fire Blast** and then follow it up with **Hurricane**!"

As Garchomp was surrounded by a rotating field of dark energy, Volcarona had launched a kanji shaped **Fire Blast** attack, followed by a large gust of wind with powerful wind blades. The flying type move, enhanced the fire type as the rotating beam of fire and wind raged forward and collided with Garchomp just as he broke free from the **Psychic** attack, giving no room to dodge.

A large explosion occurred, covering the area in the air with smoke. Garchomp was then seen falling from the sky towards the ground with a few burnt marks on her body. To many in the stadium, it would seem that the Mach Pokémon was knocked out by the powerful attack but if one were to look keenly, the dragon-ground type was still in the game.

Just before impacting the ground, she straightened herself out and landed on her two feet with a loud thud.

"Don't think my Garchomp can be taken out that easily. There is a reason she is my strongest Pokémon. Use **Rock Slide**!"

The dragon-ground type summoned large boulders in mid-air, through white portals, right above Volcarona.

Meanwhile, Alder was gritting his teeth seeing how badly his strongest Pokémon was fairing against Cynthia's. Not only was he at a type disadvantage, but her Garchomp truly was a monstrous of a Pokémon. "Use **Acrobatics** to dodge!"

The bug-fire type, immediately complied and was surrounded by a white glow before he maneuvered through the falling boulders, not letting a single one touch him.

"Get in close and use **Dragon Claw**!"

The Mach Pokémon instantly sped towards the dodging Volcarona and the moment the sun Pokémon was clear of the boulders, he was sent flying down with a powerful swipe from Garchomp's claw shaped from blue draconic energy.

The bug-fire type collided with the ground with a loud bang as a large crater formed underneath him with several spider cracks.

Volcarona stayed down for a while before managing to get up, thanks to some encouraging words from Alder. Although, the sun Pokémon was heavily panting, and now was on his last legs, due to all the damage he had taken and energy used up.

"Well it all comes down to this last attack. Let's finish this Volcarona! Use **Overheat**!"

" **Giga Impact** and **Dragon Rush** combo Garchomp!"

The bug-fire type powered up a large sphere of fire type energy in front of his mouth before launching the yellow beam of swirling flames towards the now oncoming Garchomp who was surrounded by a dark purple dome of energy with yellow swirl streaks of rotating energy. The two attacks eventually collided mid-field as both Pokémon seemed to be evenly matched for a few seconds.

However, Garchomp then gave a menacing grin as she instantly plowed through Volcarona's attack and hit his body, sending him flying towards the stadium wall. The bug-fire type collided with the wall with a loud bang as a crater filled with spider web-like cracks formed. The dust that was kicked up soon settled, revealing a fainted Volcarona and a grinning Garchomp who looked like she was ready to continue fighting non-stop.

"VOLCARONA IS UNABLE TO BATTLE! GARCHOMP WINS! THEREFORE, THE WINNER OF THIS BATTLE IS CYNTHIA SHIRONA, THE SINNOH CHAMPION! SHE WILL BE MOVING ON THE SEMI-FINALS OF THE CHAMPION'S TOURNAMENT!"

The whole stadium filled with cheers for the two champions and Ash couldn't be any happier and proud of his wife, seeing how amazing she battled.

The two trainers recalled their Pokémon after giving their thanks before meeting in the middle of the battlefield for a handshake.

"That was quite something Cynthia. You sure have gotten a whole lot stronger."

"Thank you and you have gotten stronger as well."

"Well not to your level. You beat me to a pulp." Said Alder while laughing.

"Well I needed to pay you back for all those times you hit on me. You never did get the message before so I hope you get it now."

"Oh, trust me I get it. I don't want Ash coming after me. Plus, I can tell how much you love each other and make each other happy so who am I to try and come in between that. I hope you guys all the best in this tournament and your life."

This caused Cynthia to give the man a genuine smile as she was grateful for such kind words. "Thank you for saying that. I hope we battle again someday."

"That we will." Said Alder as the two champions walked out of the battlefield and then the stadium. Soon Cynthia saw Ash waiting for her with an extended arm which she ran up and took before they both took off running to avoid the press that will be coming soon.

Once clear of any oncoming media, the couple calmed down and huffed a little to catch their breath. They then gave each other a passionate kiss before staring into one other's eyes.

"Amazing battle Cynthia. Now I'm really getting impatient. I can't wait to have that battle with you."

Cynthia gave a heart warming smile as she was excited as well. "Well you're just going to have to wait mister. Since there is quite a while until your battle, what do you want to do?"

"Do you want to go back to the clearing and just do some light sparing. You are getting good at learning the martial arts I'm teaching you."

"Sure. There is nothing better to do at the moment, and I want to get better at fighting. Basic karate is not really as hard or good as the martial arts, aura users seem to learn." Said Cynthia with a sigh.

"Basic karate…Cynthia you're a black belt in the art…probably one of the few of the youngest there are. The only reason you got hit those times by those traitors is because you were emotionally down that you didn't react. I mean you could beat up mobs of people with ease." Said Ash in an exasperated tone.

"Yeah…I guess your right. But still, you can always improve. There will always be someone better then you out there." Said Cynthia in a sagely tone.

"It's a good motto to live by. Anyways, let's get going."

 ** _At 9:00 p.m. on the battlefield…._**

Ash stood in the red trainer box while his opponent stood in the green trainer box. Both were giving each other challenging glares as they waited for the referee to start the match.

"This sure takes me back Ash." Said Ash's opponent.

"Yeah. Seems like only I beat you and your legendary Pokémon."

"You may have beat me then, but I'm much stronger now then before. I will defeat you this time!"

"Oh? I don't think that will be happening today as I will be fighting on equal grounds with you this time. I want to see how you like to get a taste of your own medicine."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm going to fight fire with fire." Said Ash with a smirk while his opponent still seemed a bit confused on what Ash was talking about but after a few moments, realization dawned upon him as his eyes widened.

Before he could continue the conversation, the announcer started to speak.

 **"Welcome again ladies and gentlemen to another Quarter-Finals match of the Champion's Tournament! Today we have two trainers who have faced off in the past, 6 years ago, who are going to be battling once again to show who is stronger. I can tell you this folk, that this will be one heck of a battle so don't blink, you might just miss the action."**

The referee now started to state the rules of the battle. "THIS IS THE SECOND BATTLE AND THE QUARTER FINALS OF THE VICTORY ROUND. BOTH TRAINERS WILL ENGAGE IN A FULL 6 ON 6 BATTLE WHERE SUBSTITUTIONS ARE ALLOWED! THE TRAINERS ARE TOBIAS TAKUTO OF LAROUSSE CITY AND ASH KETCHUM OF PALLET TOWN! NOW SPIN THE WHEELS!"

The two wheel icons spun. The first one landed on green while the other landed on the water icon.

"TOBIAS WILL HAVE THE FIRST MOVE AND WILL RELEASE HIS POKÉMON FIRST! THE BATTLE WILL BE TAKING PLACE ON A WATER BATTLEFIELD!" shouted the referee as a battlefield filled with water with a few discs that floated on the water providing some surface for land Pokémon to stand on. "THERE WILL BE A SHORT 5 MINUTE BREAK WHEN ONE SIDE HAS ONLY 3 POKÉMON REMAINING. ALRIGHT THEN TRAINERS…BATTLE BEGIN!"

'I'm not sure what you have planned Ash…but I will not lose here today!' thought Tobias with a fierce determination before he threw his poke ball into the air. "Hn!"

Out of the poke ball appeared the pitch black Pokémon Darkrai causing everyone to grow nuts.

"As I said. Time to fight fire with fire! Ho-oh, lend me your power!" shouted Ash as the rainbow legendary Pokémon materialized on the field causing everyone to go completely wild.

 **"I can't believe what I'm seeing folks. Both trainers have released legendary Pokémon that are going to be duking it out in one fierce battle. The legendary pitch black Pokémon versus the legendary phoenix, Ho-oh. We better get more Alakazam here to strengthen the barriers, because you can tell this battle is going to be an intense one!"**

"So, this is what you meant Ash…fighting my legendary Pokémon using your own legendary Pokémon." Said Tobias in shock.

Ash gave a grin as he expected this reaction from everyone. "Yep. Legendary Pokémon are too powerful to use but this is the perfect chance for my legendary Pokémon to stretch their legs other then fighting my own Pokémon. But enough of this chitchat. I came here for a battle so let's do it!" shouted Ash before using his hands to do a 'bring it' motion.

'So, he has more legendary Pokémon. This will be one hard battle indeed, but I will win this!' thought Tobias. "Darkrai use **Dark Pulse**!"

The dark type launched a beam of black colored rings, outlined with a purple glow.

"Counter with **Thunderbolt**!"

The rainbow Pokémon launched a bolt of lightning towards the oncoming attack and soon they collided mid-field, creating a powerful explosion.

"Use **Calm Mind** to find him and use **Flamethrower**!"

The fire-flying type closed her eyes and emptied her mind as she was surrounded by a pink glow, boosting her special attack and defense while also finding Darkrai through the smoke. She then launched a stream of rose and golden colored flames.

Tobias saw the oncoming stream of flames and quickly countered. "Use **Protect**!"

Darkrai formed a greenish-blue colored dome around himself that protected him against the stream of flames.

"Now **Double Team**!" said Tobias after the attack died down.

Darkrai then formed several copies of himself that surrounded Ho-oh who was maintaining a constant altitude.

"Use **Thunder** to disperse them all!"

Ho-oh listened to her trainer and formed a ball of electricity above her head and in between her raised wings. The ball of electricity then launched several smaller thunderbolts towards all the copies, some in the air and some on top of the water. The attack caused electric charged water to splash upward as all of the copies dispersed.

Once the water went back into the pool and everyone was able to see the battlefield, Darkrai was nowhere to be seen which caused Ho-oh to be on full guard.

"Darkrai, use **Dark Void**!" said Tobias while smirking as he was trying to pull off a winning combo.

Darkrai, who was hiding in Ho-oh' shadow on top of the water came out of it and released a small pitch black ball towards the fire-flying type.

Ash saw this and reacted right away. "Use **Safeguard**!"

The Rainbow Pokémon immediately formed a light blue shield around herself and in the millisecond the shield was formed, the **Dark Void** hit the shield. The attack struggled against the barrier for a bit before it dispersed.

Tobias gritted his teeth seeing his combo was now ruined and since **Safeguard** was now up, he couldn't use any status effecting moves for quite some time. 'Well if I can't put Ho-oh to sleep, I'll, have to beat it with power.'

"Use **Sludge Bomb**!" shouted Tobias.

Darkrai formed a large purple colored ball of sludge in between his arms before launching it towards the fire-flying type.

"Use **Psychic** to send it right back!"

Ho-oh's eyes glowed blue and soon the oncoming poison type attack was outlined by a blue aura and stopped dead in mid-air. Ho-oh then moved her head a little and the **Sludge Bomb** was now heading back to the dark-type with twice the speed and force.

Tobias and Darkrai were both caught off-guard by this since they didn't know exactly what attacks the legendary Rainbow Pokémon can use. Darkrai raised his arms and formed an X in front of him in an effort to block the attack.

The **Psychic** Powered **Sludge Bomb** then collided with the dark-type, dealing a lot of damage and sent him in the pool of water.

Tobias was now worried about his Pokémon but soon a smirk grazed his face as now Darkrai was hidden within the water.

"Use **Nasty Plot**!"

From within the water, the Pitch-Black Pokémon heard his trainer's command and filled his head with dark, evil thoughts before he was surrounded by a black aura, powering up his special attack power.

Ash not one to stay idly by while his opponent raised his power, reacted. "Use **Thunderbolt** on the water!"

Tobias's smirk immediately dropped while Ho-oh grinned before she launched a bolt of lightning from her mouth towards the water.

"Get out of there Darkrai!" shouted Tobias.

However, the attack came too fast and hit the water before the dark-type could come out of the water hence causing the electric attack to spread all throughout the water battlefield and eventually hit him.

Due to the attack dispersing throughout the water, it weakened, causing less damage to Darkrai. However, it caused paralysis in place of causing damage as the **Thunderbolt** had weakened to a **Thunder Wave**.

The Pitch-Black Pokémon then came out of the water with his eyes wincing due to the visible electricity that was coursing through his body and sparking outwards occasionally.

Everyone realised the legendary dark-type was now paralyzed and this caused Tobias to grit his teeth harder then before as he was now at a severe disadvantage.

"Use **Shadow Ball** Darkrai!"

"Counter with your own **Shadow Ball**!"

Both Pokémon formed a black sphere with a purple core and then launched the attacks at each other. They soon collided mid-air causing an explosion and smoke dispersed everywhere.

"Use **Focus Blast**!" shouted Tobias.

The Pitch-Black Pokémon formed a turquoise sphere of fighting energy and concentrated to find his opponent. Once he did, he fired his attack.

"Use **Brave Bird**!" shouted Ash.

Ho-oh was then surrounded by crimson flames as she descended downwards into the smoke. The surrounding flames then changed into blue energy as she continued onwards but then she sensed an oncoming attack which was too close and coming too fast to dodge so she decided to take it head on.

Eventually, Ho-oh collided with the **Focus Blast** causing the nearby smoke to blow away. The Rainbow Pokémon struggled for a few seconds against the attack but soon managed to blow through it and continued onwards towards the Pitch-Black Pokémon, eventually colliding with him.

Darkrai was sent flying into the water, soon crashing into the floor while Ho-oh flew back into the air with blue electricity sparking from her body as she winced, suffering from recoil damage.

Tobias gritted his teeth seeing how despite training for 6 years, he was being defeated once again but this time he was fighting against another legendary Pokémon. He always thought he was unbeatable with his legendary Pokémon but that thought was crushed when he faced Ash Ketchum and now he was once again being beaten by the same trainer but this time with legendary Pokémon against him.

"Darkrai come out and use **Feint Attack**!" said Tobias while grinning thinking he could use this opening to get in a powerful attack.

Darkrai, burst out of the water as he was surrounded by a black aura but soon he disappeared from where he was floating making everyone but Ash go wide eyed.

Ash gave a malicious grin as he knew almost all moves inside out and knew their counters. "Spin and use **Steel Wing** behind you!"

Ho-oh followed her trainer's orders with no hesitation as her rainbow-colored wings glowed a silver color giving them a metallic appearance. She then spun her body around at a very fast pace and stretched out her wings. Her metallic wings collided with Darkrai who had just reappeared behind his target but was taken completely off-guard when he was hit on his side but before the pain even registered, Ho-oh's second wing collided with Darkrai's torso sending him plummeting towards the water battlefield.

"Finish it with **Sacred Fire**!" said Ash in a calm and collected tone.

The Rainbow legendary Pokémon released a large stream of rose colored flames straight towards the plummeting Darkrai. Before, Darkrai or Tobias could react, the attack hit his mark causing a large explosion to occur and steam rose up.

Eventually, after much waiting in anticipation, the smoke and mist cleared revealing the water completely evaporated and Darkrai lying down, beaten, bruised, burnt and unconscious.

"DARKRAI IS UNABLE TO BATTLE! HO-OH WINS! GREEN TRAINER PLEASE SEND OUT YOUR NEXT POKÉMON!"

Tobias came out of his shock and returned his legendary Pokémon while muttering thanks before he glanced over to Ash as Ho-oh was nuzzling against her trainer's cheek before she was returned into her poke ball.

"I must say I never expected to be facing another trainer with legendary Pokémon. This is something…however I will not lose to you again! Hn!" shouted Tobias as he released his poke ball high into the air.

Out of the poke ball appeared the one of the Eon duo, Latios.

"Latios huh? Well one of my legendary Pokémon loves to battle and I promised he would get as much as he wants. Lugia, lend me your power!"

In the air, the Diving Pokémon appeared sparkling in all his majestic glory.

"BATTLE BEGIN!"

"Let's start things off with **Ice Beam**!" shouted Ash.

The psychic-flying type launched a zig-zag turquoise beam of ice energy towards the floating eon Pokémon.

"Dodge it!"

Latios spun his body sideways and rolled out of the way of the attack in the air.

"Now use **Dragon Breath**!"

The dragon-psychic type launched a stream of violet colored flames towards Lugia.

"Use **Psychic** to send it right back!"

The Diving Pokémon's eyes glowed blue before the stream of flames was surrounded by a blue glow as well. Soon the attack made a turn around and headed back to Latios eventually colliding with his body doing some damage.

Tobias gritted his teeth seeing how quickly his attack was countered by a strategy Ash used before. "Use **Shadow Ball**!"

"Counter with **Ancient Power**!"

Latios sent a black sphere with a purple core towards Lugia while he formed a spectral image of himself before changing it into a ball of silver energy and launching it as well. The two attacks soon collided mid-air causing a small explosion to occur and smoke to blow everywhere.

"Use **Aerial Ace** to get in close and use **Shadow Claw**!" said Tobias the moment the attacks collided.

Latios immediately sped towards the explosion as he was surrounded by white streaks of wind and energy as ghost energy took the form of spectral claws around his arms. Latios then disappeared from view behind the explosion, reappearing on top of Lugia ramming his body against the psychic-flying type and then swiping his claws at him.

This caused Lugia to screech in pain as he was caught off-guard by the attack. 'Dam, Latios jet like properties make him very fast and he can react to commands right away. I can't be affording to careless again.' Thought Ash seeing how quickly Tobias and Latios reacted to using the explosion to their advantage. He then saw Latios coming against Lugia with the same combo.

"Use **Calm Mind** Lugia to sense where he will strike from and use **Dragon Tail** to create some distance!"

Lugia did as such and calmed his mind in an instant sensing everything in the surrounding area. His tail glowed purple as it was filled with draconic energy. Sensing Latios coming in front of him even though he was flying towards him from behind, he swung his body around to strike the area in front of him with his tail. Thanks to the properties of the move **Aerial Ace** , Lugia's prediction was spot on as his **Dragon Tail** collided with the eon Pokémon sending him flying backwards.

"Now that we have some breathing room, use **Ice Beam**!"

Lugia launched a zig-zag turquoise beam of ice energy which hit a still dazed Latios sending him plummeting downwards due to the harsh amount of damage taken.

"Get a hold of yourself Latios and use **Thunderbolt**!"

The falling dragon-psychic Pokémon managed to straighten himself just a few feet above the steel ground of the now empty pool, before he shot back into the air with electricity crackling around his body. He then launched a bolt of lightning towards the Diving Pokémon who formed an X shape in front of him with his wings in an attempt to lessen the damage, however it was futile.

Lugia screeched taking damage from the super-effective attack but thanks to his extremely high special defense, he was still more then capable of fighting for a long time.

"We won't take that lying down! Lugia fill the battlefield with a full powered **Blizzard**!"

The legendary Pokémon of the sea complied and launched a large gust of freezing wings, snow and hail that went across the battlefield and made its way towards Latios!

"Latios fly high into the air to get away from the attack and use **Dragon Dance** and follow up with **Dragon Claw**!"

Immediately Latios tucked his arms inward before he launched upwards in a sonic boom getting away from the oncoming powerful ice type attack. He soon found himself high into the air far above Lugia. Latios was then surrounded by swirling red and black energy before he himself spun around at a fast space as he powered up his speed and attack to dangerous levels. Draconic energy then took the shape of large claws around his arms.

Meanwhile, Ash wasn't sitting idly by as he knew, Latios will be attacking head on. "Continuously use **Calm Mind** to boost your power and sense where Latios is going to be coming from!"

Lugia followed his trainers command and closed his eyes, calming and emptying his mind. His body was then surrounded by a pink glow as his special attack and defense power was boosted. A bone rattling silence filled the stadium as they waited to see what will happen. Lugia then sensed Latios heading towards him right on top of him under the cover of the moon's light. This caused his eyes to snap open to which Ash immediately reacted.

" **Aeroblast**!" simply said Ash.

Soon everyone saw Latios heading towards Lugia at full speed and the distance between them was closing fast. Latios then used his full speed as a sonic boom was heard throughout the island. In an instant Latios was almost at his target but Lugia turned his body around and launched a large tornado of raging winds from his mouths towards the now shocked Latios. Due to Latios' immense speeds, he couldn't dodge so he ended up taking the attack straight to his face and was sent flying back.

He kept rocketing backwards but eventually managed to catch himself but his body was covered in numerous scratches as he took significant damage from Lugia's signature attack.

"So far close combat just seems to be backfiring and even though we can't win with long range…we still have to try. Latios barrage Lugia with **Dragon Pulse**!"

Latios then started to form and fire numerous turquoise balls of draconic energy towards his opponent.

"Counter with **Psyshock**!"

Lugia formed numerous small pink balls of psychic energy that formed all around in front of Lugia's body. The pink energy spheres then individually launched beams of psychic energy towards the oncoming barrage of **Dragon Pulses**. The numerous barrage of attacks kept colliding with one another forming smoke all over the field.

Taking advantage of the smoke, Tobias decided to call upon the strongest attack in his arsenal! "Latios use **Draco Meteor**!"

Ash saw a huge orange sphere of draconic energy shoot out of the cloud of smoke and immediately knew of the oncoming threat.

" **Protect** Lugia!"

Responding immediately, Lugia formed a greenish-blue colored barrier around him. The now oncoming small meteors of draconic energy collided with unrelenting force against Lugia's shield causing him to grit his teeth as he struggled a bit to maintain the shield. After, what seemed ages but had only been 10 second, the barrage ended as Lugia lowered his shield but at that moment Latios attacked.

"Use **Luster Purge**!"

Latios launched a sparkling pink beam to Lugia and his attack collided with his target causing the nearby smoke to blow away. Lugia winced a little thankfully the attack didn't do much damage thanks to his typing.

"Let's end this now Lugia! Use **Sky Attack** and **Dragon Rush**!"

"I couldn't agree more! **Giga Impact** and **Shadow Claw**!"

Lugia was surrounded by a red glow before it turned into white flames. Draconic energy then formed around Lugia and fused with the white flames, making the combined energy take the form of a white dragon around the legendary Pokémon. The Diving Pokémon went full force towards Latios who was busy following his own command.

Latios, formed a pink sphere of energy around himself which had spiraling streaks of orange energy. His tow arms then were surrounded by ghost type energy that took the form of spectral claws, causing the surrounding dome to turn from pink to dark purple as it was fused with the ghost type energy. Latios then launched himself full speed towards the oncoming Lugia.

Both Pokémon were coming at each other in full force and even the steel ground of the pool was cracking under the immense pressure released by the legendary Pokémon. They soon collided mid-air with a loud boom which could be heard throughout the island. The two fierce Pokémon struggled to over power one another but an explosion then occurred due to the immense pressure between the two attacks. Smoke covered the area around the two Pokémon in the air.

Soon a figure was seen falling from the sky in the air through the smoke, and soon it crashed into the cracked surface of the pool. Once the vision became clear for everyone and the smoke from the air cleared, Latios was seen beaten and unconscious on the ground with swirls for eyes. Meanwhile, Lugia had some bruises but let out a fierce roar of dominance and power that echoed throughout the island.

"LATIOS IS UNABLE TO BATTLE! LUGIA WINS! GREEN TRAINER PLEASE SEND OUT YOUR NEXT POKÉMON!"

Tobias grit his teeth seeing how another one of his legendary Pokémon was beaten but nevertheless returned his fallen comrade while also expressing his gratitude for a well fought battle!

Meanwhile Lugia looked at Ash, his eyes filled with determination and the raven-haired trainer immediately got the message and let him stay on the battlefield.

Tobias raised an eyebrow at this as he thought for sure he would return his Pokémon considering he did take quite a bit damage in the battle. However, he didn't say anything as this would provide a good advantage for this round.

Taking out a poke ball, he launched a poke ball into the air with a "Hn!"

Out of the poke ball appeared the Lunar Pokémon Cresselia who was sparkling under the moonlight.

"Let's finish this quickly! Use **Moonblast**!"

Cresselia launched a sparkling pink sphere of fairy energy towards the Diving Pokémon.

"Use **Thunderbolt**!"

Lugia launched a bolt of lightning towards the oncoming attack. They soon collided mid-air causing an explosion of pink smoke with electricity sparking everyone once in a while.

Ash decided to use this to his advantage. "Use **Double Team** and **Ancient Power**!"

Around 50 copies of Lugia surrounded Cresselia in numerous places across the battlefield and the sky. The copies then formed spectral images of themselves which were then turned into silver balls of rock energy that were all launched towards the Lunar Pokémon.

"Use **Psycho Cut** and release it all around you to defend your self!"

Cresselia launched a total of 50 discs of psychic energy towards the oncoming attacks. However, all of psychic discs went through the oncoming **Ancient Power** attacks and went too collide with the Lugia copies causing them to disperse.

Tobias' eyes widened since all of the copies disappeared and Lugia was nowhere to be seen. His head turned to Cresselia as she cried out in pain due to **Ancient** **Power** colliding with the top part of her torso and sent her crashing to the steel bottom of the empty pool.

"Now **Recover**!"

Using the time Cresselia was down, Lugia glowed a light-yellow color as his body healed of most of the damage he had taken so far although his stamina didn't recover which was shown by Lugia's panting.

Tobias gritted his teeth seeing how Lugia recovered and now he thought his advantage was gone as he didn't see that Lugia's stamina was beginning to wear out but still had enough to fight Cresselia for quite a while.

"Use **Mist** and cover the battlefield."

The Lunar Pokémon complied and released a white chilling mist that covered the entire battlefield and much of the space above as it also engulfed Lugia who had been hovering above the battlefield.

"Use **Future Sight**!" shouted Tobias.

"Use **Aeroblast** all over the battlefield and get rid of the mist."

Cresselia launched a white energy beam into the sky which disappeared into a portal which did not go unnoticed by their opponents. Meanwhile, Lugia launched a tornado of raging wind blades into the mist causing it to circle around the tornado and then disperse as the attack ended. Since Lugia didn't bother to sense where Cresselia was, the attack missed her.

"Now use **Shadow Ball**!"

Lugia instantly launched a black sphere with a purple core and the attack quickly made its way to its target eventually colliding. The attack caused Cresselia to screech in pain as it did quite some damage while smoke was formed due to the impact.

"You won't get away with that. Cresselia use **Aurora Beam**!"

The Lunar Pokémon launched a beam of various sparkling colors and the attack collided with Lugia causing him to also screech in pain but not as loud as Cresselia due to his immense Special defense.

"Now Lugia, use **Aerial Ace** into **Steel Wing**!"

The psychic-flying type launched himself towards the hovering psychic type as he was surrounded by streaks of white win energy while his wings took on a silver glow before they had a metallic like appearance.

"Defend yourself with **Protect**!"

Cresselia put up a greenish-blue barrier in the nick of time as Lugia had collided with it not a second later. The two Pokémon were struggling against each other as sparks were formed between them.

After, a while of struggling the two Pokémon pushed off each other and Tobias immediately took action.

"Use **Ice Beam**!"

Cresselia not a second later quickly formed and launched a zig-zag turquoise colored beam of ice energy towards Lugia.

"Spin to the right!" shouted Ash.

Lugia immediately tucked in his wings and spun to right as he dodged the attack.

"Use **Ice Beam** again!"

Once again Cresselia launched the attack towards Lugia.

Ash now sensed some form of energy in the air and he immediately knew what was coming and he knew his Pokémon couldn't dodge.

"Stay put and use **Protect**!" shouted Ash which sort of surprised Tobias and all but a few of the spectators.

Lugia immediately stayed in place and formed a greenish-blue colored barrier that surrounded him. In the next second not only did the **Ice Beam** attack collide with the shield but a white beam of energy that appeared out of the sky hit the top part of the shield.

Tobias and many others went wide eyed seeing how Lugia managed to block both attacks and how Ash managed to predict the attack coming.

Lugia struggled against the power of the two attacks as he was being pushed diagonally downwards but still with fierce determination pushed against the two attacks. After, a while the two attacks died down and he dispersed **Protect** while panting as his stamina was running quite low now and it would only be a matter of time before he ran out.

"Lugia use **Rain Dance**!"

This was a weird call in everyone's else's mind but to some other people, it was a good strategy.

Lugia launched a gray sphere of energy towards the sky and it immediately formed rain clouds, blocking the moonlight. A heavy down pour began and due to the confusion of calling the attack at this point in the battle, Tobias didn't react.

"Well I don't know why you did this but it won't matter! Use **Charge Beam** back to back!"

Cresselia then formed a yellow ball of electricity in front of her mouth before she launched a barrage beams of electricity towards Lugia.

"Dodge them all Lugia and search for an opening!"

Lugia complied and began to weave out of the way of the oncoming attacks with such grace yet such ferocity that it captivated everyone. Lugia continued to dodge while Cresselia continued to fire for a full minute and not one hit Lugia. The constant use of the attack drained Cresselia causing her to cease fire and this is the exact thing that Ash was waiting for.

"Let's finish this! **Lightning Hydro Pump**!"

Lugia raised his wings and began gathering a lot of electricity which he formed into a sphere while an aquatic mirror formed in front of his mouth. After, a second of powering up, Lugia released a huge torrent of water from the mirror while the ball of electricity launched a huge bolt of lightning which combined with the water. The two attacks spiraled around each other and soon fused together. The fierce combination of **Thunder** and **Hydro Pump** collided with Cresselia causing her to screech immensely in pain.

A huge explosion followed as a mist filled the area. Cresselia plummeted towards the steel floor of the pool and landed with a loud thud. Soon when the mist cleared, Cresselia was seen with swirls for eyes while Lugia was heavily panting and looked like he was just about to collapse over but managed to stay strong and continue flying in the air.

"CRESSELIA IS UNABLE TO BATTLE! LUGIA WINS! SINCE THE GREEN TRAINER HAS LOST 3 POKÉMON, THERE WILL BE A 5 MINUTE BREAK!"

Tobias sighed but had a smile on his face as he returned his fallen Pokémon and thanked her for a job well done. Meanwhile, Ash did the same but not before receiving a lot nuzzles from Lugia that got a lot of "Awww's" from the crowd.

Ash and Tobias not sat on their respective benches right beside the entrance to the battlefield.

 _"This has been one amazing battle Ashy!"_ said Cynthia through their bond.

 _"I know. This has been my toughest battle yet and I have almost been forced to give it my all but I think that will only happen when I'm facing you."_

 _"Oh, I'm flattered but still, being able to watch legendary Pokémon battle each other is quite something. Their ferocity and power level are something else entirely. I'm sure if they received the training our normal Pokémon received then they would be unstoppable at this point."_

 _"That is true. But our normal Pokémon are still ore powerful then our legendary Pokémon and I'm going to be using my strongest against you so be prepared."_

 _"Oh, I will be…"_ said Cynthia before she went silent for a while. _"Hey I Ash I was wondering how Tobias had Latios and Latias since you have them as well. Are their multiple legendary Pokémon for a specific species as well?"_

 _"Well its sort of true. There are multiple legendary Pokémon for specific species however, there are only one for certain legendary Pokémon that are required to uphold the laws of nature, like Dialga, Palkia, Groudon and so on…"_

 _"Oh, that's very interesting. Well I'm going to train Latios and Latias so they are the strongest of their kind! Not that the training you gave them is bad…"_

 _"Hehe. Yeah it was quite surprising how well you clicked it off with the two. They seem close to you that they might as well be your Pokémon now. But then again maybe its your wonderful angelic charm."_

This caused Cynthia to blush heavily and stutter incoherent sentences which in turn caused Ash to chuckle. _"Mou…Ash your mean."_

 _"Just saying the truth. Well I have to go now. Time for the second half."_

 _"Alright good luck!"_

With that Ash got up and walked to his trainer box. Meanwhile, Tobias had silently sat down and contemplate his strategy as he has never been pushed this far and in Sinnoh League he had only brought the first half of his legendary Pokémon which now lay defeated and resting within their poke balls. After, the 5 minutes were up, he got up and walked to his trainer's box while smiling seeing as this was the first time he was able to fight all out.

"THE 5 MINUTE BREAK IS NOW OVER! THE MATCH WILL NOW BE TAKING PLACE ON A GRASS BATTLEFIELD! THE GREEN TRAINER WILL AGAIN BE PICKING THEIR POKÉMON FIRST AND WILL HAVE THE FIRST MOVE! TRAINERS BRING OUT YOUR POKÉMON!"

"Time to use my final 3 legendary Pokémon. I know this will be one good battle! Hn!" said Tobias before he launched his poke ball high into the air and out of it materialized the second Pokémon of the eon duo, Latias.

"Latias eh? Figured that would be the case. Well then…Mew, lend me your power!" shouted Ash before he launched his poke ball into the air before one of the most mischievous and oldest Pokémon materialized on the field.

This got squeals from all the women as Mew was giggling and floating in the air making her irresitbly cute. Meanwhile, everyone who wasn't effected by the overwhelming cuteness to the point they couldn't think, got shocked look on their faceless as they were rendered speechless. Mew was a Pokémon that has basically never been seen by any human and now seeing Ash Ketchum being the trainer of the legendary Pokémon made them just keep their mouths shut.

After, while the referee came out of his shocked state and shouted "BATTLE BEGIN!"

This worked very well as Tobias came out of his shocked state as well. 'I can't believe he managed to capture Mew of all Pokémon. If the rumours of it being able to learn every Pokémon move are true then I don't think any of my Pokémon can stand up to it. Well whatever maybe the case, I won't back down!' thought Tobias.

"Let's start things off with **Shadow Ball**!"

Latias complied and launched a black sphere with a purple core towards Mew.

"Dodge it Mew!" said Ash to which Mew giggled and flew around effectively dodging the attack. "Use **Dark Pulse**!"

Mew brought her little arms together and formed a black sphere before a beam of black colored rings outlined by a purple glow was launched towards Latias.

" **Double Team** into **Aerial Ace**!"

Latias immediately formed numerous copies of herself, surrounding Mew. The **Dark Pulse** harmlessly went through numerous copies as they dispersed. The copies then began flying towards Mew at high speeds as they were surrounded by white streaks of wind energy.

"Use **Aerial Ace** to dodge them and fire **Aura Sphere**!"

The giggling psychic type was surrounded by white streaks of wind energy as well as she shot off high into the air while dodging all the copies and eventually the original one as well since she didn't have time to find the real Latias.

The New Species Pokémon then fired a blue sphere of aura towards the ground. The **Aura Sphere** soon changed directions and immediately went off to where the real Latias was, causing all of the copies that got in the way to disperse. The attack soon collided with the dragon-psychic type's abdomen causing her to shriek in pain.

Tobias gritted his teeth since **Aura Sphere** was a move that couldn't be dodged since its able to lock onto the aura of its target and find it anywhere. "Use **Ice Beam** Latias!"

The eon Pokémon launched a zig-zag turquoise colored beam of ice energy towards Mew.

"Counter with **Fire Blast**!"

Mew then launched a kanji shaped powerful fire attack which met with the **Ice Beam** in mid-air. The fire type attack overpowered the ice type attack in an instant and went on to hit Latias who sustained some damage but thanks to her high special defense, came out with barely any burns.

"Now Mew! Use **Blizzard**!"

The psychic type then launched a powerful chilling wind filled with snow and hail.

"Use **Protect** to defend yourself!"

The greenish-blue colored barrier that surrounded the eon Pokémon protected her against the powerful ice type attack.

"Use **Nasty Plot** and **Swords Dance**!"

Mew was surrounded by a black aura while she was spinning in the air and was then surrounded by a red aura signalling both the power up of her special attack and physical attack power.

This got Tobias worried as now Mew as even stronger then before. "Use **Aerial Ace** to fly in the air and fire **Dragon Pulse** and **Shadow Ball** non-stop!" Tobias shouted with the intention of trying to overpower Mew with a barrage of attacks.

Latias was surrounded by white streaks of wind energy as she began to fly above Mew at incredible speeds leaving behind after-images that alternated from seemingly powering up **Dragon Pulse** and **Shadow Ball**! The after-images began firing the non-stop barrage of attacks.

Ash smirked at this. " **Dazzling Gleam** into **Counter-Shield**!"

Mew giggled and began spinning in all directions while staying at one place in the air. She then began to release a pink sparkling beam of fairy type energy that was sent in all directions. The technique not only blocked all of the oncoming attacks but also went to hit the speeding Latias causing quite a bit of damage.

Latias stopped when she was hit and went to hover at Mew's altitude while also panting due to the damage taken.

"Now **Extreme Speed** into **Shadow Claw**!" shouted Ash.

Mew's small hands were surrounded by ghost type energy as they took the form of large claws. She then immediately launched at such a high speed that a sonic boom was created where she was standing. The next thing people saw was a pink and purple blur barraging Latias with numerous swipes causing her to shriek in pain.

"Counter with **Steel Wing**!" shouted a frantic Tobias.

Latias' wings glowed silver as they took on a metallic appearance. The eon Pokémon tried to defend against the now ferocious Mew and managed to block a few attacks but still got hit quite a lot and was dealt quite a bit of damage.

"Now **X-Scissor**!" said Ash.

Mew now changed her purple claws into a straight green line that almost looked like a sword coming out of her hand. She formed an X shape with them before striking Latias on her back, sending her plummeting towards the ground and eventually crashing with a loud thud followed by a scream of pain.

"This is bad. Latias is on her last legs! Its all or nothing now! Combine **Mist Ball** and **Draco Meteor** and end this!"

Latias recognized this was a last-ditch effort and decided to put all of her power into this combination. She began to gather all of her psychic and dragon type Pokémon power towards her mouth making a large sphere that was twice her own size! She then launched it into the air and it kept soaring to a specific point before it exploded into several smaller spheres of energy that began raining down on the battlefield like meteors.

"Dodge them with **Extreme Speed** and for those you can't use **Dragon Tail** and **Dragon Claw** to deflect them."

Mew nodded as her tail glowed purple as it was filled with draconic power. Meanwhile, draconic energy took the form of large claws that surrounded her arms. She then took off with another sonic boom as she weaved out of the way of the oncoming attacks and occasionally deflected any oncoming attacks which she couldn't dodge.

Once Mew had dodged them all she now stood above Latias who had exhausted all her energy as she was heavily panting on the ground and wasn't able to get up but still had determination in her eyes as she wanted to continue fighting.

Ash recognized that look and would have originally advised Tobias to forfeit Latias but decided against it and gave into the wishes of the tired Pokémon to go down fighting. "End this with **Aura Sphere**!"

Mew complied and launched a blue sphere of aura to Latias but didn't put much power into it. Latias who could do nothing but take the attack head on as an explosion occurred. When the smoke cleared, Latias was unconscious with swirls for eyes and numerous bruises.

"LATIAS IS UNABLE TO BATTLE! MEW WINS! GREEN TRAINER PLEASE SEND OUT YOUR NEXT POKÉMON!"

Tobias once again returned his Pokémon while giving her thanks. He looked over to Ash and saw Mew nuzzling against his cheeks while he was petting her head causing her to purr. This got squeals and "Aww's" from everyone in the stadium as it was the cutest scene ever. Cynthia was also melting at the sight as she had to fight the urge to go over there and hug Ash and Mew for all their worth. He then returned the psychic type while also thanking her.

Tobias gave a small chuckle as he looked at his poke ball. "Never thought that I would be forced to this point. I'm actually happy about this match. This has been the best battle I have ever fought enjoyed it a lot. Let's see how you handle this Ash Ketchum! Hn!" shouted Tobias before launching a poke ball into the air.

Out of it materialized the legendary DNA Pokémon Deoxys!

Ash saw the Pokémon and immediately knew which Pokémon he was going to choose. "Rayquaza, lend me your power!"

The shiny black colored Sky High Pokémon materialized onto the field as it gave a loud roar that shook the entire island. When Rayquaza's eyes landed on Deoxys he gave a menacing growl as he wanted to fight Deoxys ever since LaRousse City and even though he can't tell whether this one was the same one, he was still going to fight with everything he's got!

"BATTLE BEGIN!"

'Since Rayquaza won't be mega-evolving since its only for bringing balance into the world, this match will be tough especially with how Deoxys can change forms to fulfill a purpose, but I know we can win this!' thought Ash as full on determination filled his eyes as this was going to be one of the toughest battles yet!

"Let's go Rayquaza, use **Dragon Pulse**!"

The serpentine dragon launched a purple sphere of draconic energy towards the DNA Pokémon.

"Deoxys change into **Attack Form** and use **Dark Pulse**!"

Deoxys changed forms and launched a beam of black colored rings outlined by a purple glow. The dark type attack met the dragon type attack mid air as they struggled a bit to overpower one another but soon the **Dark Pulse** won the struggle and went on towards Rayquaza.

"Dodge it!" shouted Ash to which the Sky-High Pokémon complied and curled his body so that his body formed a ring and the dark type attack went through the middle.

"Use **Ice Beam** now!" shouted Tobias.

Deoxys quickly shot a turquoise colored zig-zag beam of ice energy towards Rayquaza's head.

"Counter with **Flamethrower**!"

The dragon-flying type launched a stream of crimson flames which met the ice type attack mid-air. This time the fire type won the struggle of trying to overpower the other attack and went onwards to Deoxys.

" **Defense Form-Mirror Coat**!" shouted Tobias!

Deoxys changed form gaining a bulkier appearance and his body glowed numerous colors. He took the head on and absorbed it before returning the attack to Rayquaza at twice the size, power, speed and ferocity.

"Dodge it with **Extreme Speed**!"

Rayquaza reacted instantly and shot off upwards with a sonic boom which alone manage to disperse the powerful fire type attack that was coming his way.

"Now go after Deoxys!"

Rayquaza who was now high in the air now launched himself towards Deoxys creating another sonic boom. The distance between them was closing fast but Tobias reacted fast enough.

"Deoxys! **Speed Form-Extreme Speed** now!"

The DNA Pokémon switched form gaining a thinner appearance before he launched himself towards Rayquaza with a sonic boom as well. The two then collided with a loud boom as they struggled to overpower the other. They then backed off only to shoot off with more sonic booms as they continually collided with each other at all places imaginable. To everyone but Ash and Cynthia since they could use aura, the two Pokémon were all but black and red blurs that collided at various places.

Eventually, they broke off giving each other glares.

"Change into **Attack Form-** and use **Double Team** into **Zen Headbutt**!"

The alien Pokémon formed numerous copies of himself that surrounded the black serpentine dragon. They then charged forward was they were surrounded by a pink dome and sparks were flying everywhere.

"Rayquaza! Use **Twister** to surround yourself!"

The Sky-High Pokémon nodded as he straightened his body to be completely straight in the middle of the battlefield before he began to spin at an incredible speed with his tail glowing. A huge twister filled with draconic energy formed around him shield him from view as he continued to spin.

The copies that were attacking dispersed upon coming in contact with the raging winds until the original collided with the attack. The spectators could see a large pink dome of psychic energy fighting to overpower the raging winds filled with draconic power.

Sparks were flying all over the place as the attacks pushed against each other but soon Deoxys managed to break through the winds and then collided with Rayquaza who abruptly stopped spinning as he was pushed to the ground by Deoxys.

Ash looked surprised at how Rayquaza was overpowered but quickly regained his composure. The dust that was kicked up eventually faded away to reveal the black serpentine dragon with a bruise on his chest glaring at Deoxys who was hovering high in the air.

"Use **Rock Slide**!"

Rayquaza roared as he summoned large boulders out of white portals right above the DNA Pokémon.

" **Speed Form** -Deoxys and use **Extreme Speed** to dodge them!"

The psychic type once again launched himself with a sonic boom and began weaving in and out of the boulders path as they crashed to the ground.

"Follow Deoxys' path and once you find an opening, use **Shadow** **Claw** and then **Dragon Tail** and crash him to the ground." Said in a quite tone so no one else could hear him.

Rayquaza concentrated as his eyes followed Deoxys' figure which was a blur to almost everyone else. He then found an opening as multiple boulders was falling towards him from all but one direction forcing him to fly in that direction. The Sky-High Pokémon immediately shot towards that location with another sonic boom with claws made of ghost type energy that surrounded his left arm and his tail which glowed purple as it was filled with draconic energy.

He was soon met face to face with the psychic type who was shocked as his eyes widened. Rayquaza then landed a fierce upper cut with his **Shadow Claw** dealing damage. This caused the DNA Pokémon to be nearly launched high into the air if it wasn't for Rayquaza twisting his body so that he could bring his draconic powered tail down onto Deoxys' head, sending him plummeting towards the ground. He eventually landed with a loud thud as dust picked up.

"Now full power **Brutal Swing** Rayquaza!"

The serpentine dragon as surrounded by a swirling vortex of dark type energy before he shot off towards the fallen psychic type full force.

" **Defense Form** -use **Protect**!"

Deoxys who was lying in a crater filled with spider web like cracks changed his form once again gaining a bulkier appearance. He then surrounded himself with a greenish-blue colored barrier just before Rayquaza collided against him. The two struggled to overpower the other as Deoxys was being dug further into the ground due to the immense force.

They roared before pushing against each other even harder. Deoxys then put even more power into his shield as he expanded it very fast and pushed Rayquaza away giving himself some breathing room.

"Now use back to back **Dragon Claw's** and use **Crunch** when you find an opening!"

The black serpentine dragon once again shot off towards Deoxys who was still in his defense form. Tobias couldn't react fast enough so Deoxys instinctively put up **Protect** once again and he was lucky it worked.

Rayquaza's hands were now surrounded by draconic energy that took the shape of claws while his mouth was surrounded by a dark aura and his fangs expanded in size. The Sky-High Pokémon then released an endless barrage of **Dragon Claws** against Deoxys' barrier. The barrage of attacks didn't let up for a full minute at which point Deoxys' barrier now had several cracks in it.

Rayquaza let out a ferocious roar and broke threw the barrier with a fierce swing from his right **Dragon Claw**. He then shot his head forward and bit down hard on Deoxys' shoulder with his **Crunch** attack. The dragon-flying type then twisted his body and launched the psychic type out of his mouth straight into the air.

Tobias then reacted as he hoped Deoxys can listen to his command. " **Attack Form** -Deoxys! Use **Psycho Boost**!"

Deoxys managed to recover as he was soaring through the air and changed his form once again before forming a rainbow-colored sphere in between his 4-tentacle like arms. He then launched the sphere towards Rayquaza and it soon collided with him sending the dragon-flying type plummeting towards the ground before landing with a loud thud that echoed throughout the battlefield.

Deoxys came to hover about 50 feet above the ground in front of Rayquaza and was heavily panting due to the damage he had taken and his stamina was nearly drained. Meanwhile, Rayquaza was faring no better then Deoxys as he was also bruised and tired. He slowly managed to bring himself off the ground and hovered at the same altitude as Deoxys.

"Let's finish this!" shouted Ash.

"Agreed!" Tobias responded.

"Use **Dragon Ascent**!"

"Stay in **Attack Form-** and use **Super Power**!"

Rayquaza was surrounded by black energy that surrounded his body as his eyes glowed yellow making him seem like the bringer of the apocalypse. Meanwhile, Deoxys was surrounded by a red aura which he then manipulated with his psychic powers and the energy surrounded his body much like Rayquaza and his eyes glowed blue.

The two-fierce legendary Pokémon then launched themselves towards each other and the ground had cracked severely due to the immense pressure given off by the Pokémon. The Alakazam that were protecting the audience were also struggling with their barriers and went to full strength to keep the barriers up.

They eventually collided mid-field creating an immense shockwave of power that shook the entire island and everyone could hear it from miles away. The two Pokémon struggled to overpower the other as they kept pushing back and fourth. Soon they gave a loud roar before they put all their power into one last push. The pressure then became too great as an explosion ensued. Smoke and sparking black and red colored energy filled the field and lasted a full minute before it slowly dissipated.

When it cleared, everyone was shocked to see the result. Both Pokémon were down but they were still conscious but were barely holding on. Deoxys was now back in his **Normal Form** and was trying to use his hands to get up but struggling a lot.

Meanwhile, Rayquaza was struggling to get back up also but his draconic instinct raged inside him giving him a new determination to show that he is more powerful and that he has finally defeated the first foe that actually gave him trouble in a fight for the first time in millions of years. With a loud roar of power Rayquaza got up showing the world his unbreakable will!

Deoxys then collapsed back into the ground as his eyes turned to swirls since he lost consciousness.

Everyone had released their breath which they were holding without even realising it.

"DEOXYS IS UNABLE TO BATTLE! RAYQUAZA WINS! GREEN TRAINER PLEASE RELEASE YOUR LAST POKÉMON!"

Tobias was dumbfounded that Deoxys was defeated since he's just as powerful as his last Pokémon. Meanwhile, Ash was extremely proud of Rayquaza as he praised him further boosting his ego. The two trainers gave their individual thanks to their Pokémon and returned them to their respective poke balls so they could rest.

"I must say Ash, this has been one amazing match. I have never enjoyed a battle this much probably because I was never pushed this far."

"Yes, it is one amazing battle. I'm sure if you had use these last 3 legendary Pokémon against me in the Sinnoh League I probably would have lost."

"Yes well, at that point I hadn't trained with them much so it wasn't really an option. But even with all the training I have done with my Pokémon you still seem stronger."

"I had trainer non-stop as well for the past 6 years. Now enough talk, let's get this last battle started!"

"I couldn't agree more! Hn!" shouted Tobias as he launched his last poke ball into the air.

Out of it came the Colossal Pokémon, Regigigas who roared while the holes on the front of his body lit up.

"Mewtwo, lend me your power!" shouted Ash as he launched the poke ball into the air with ferocity! The Genetic Pokémon then materialized onto the field.

 **"Whoa what Pokémon is that...I have just been informed that the Pokémon now standing before us is the new species professor Oak had discovered as is deemed to be not only a legendary but the only one of his kind! Who knew Ash Ketchum would be the one to be its trainer! This is going to be one insane battle folks! Let's get this final show on the road!"**

This caused many in the stadium to be shocked as they had heard of a knew legendary Pokémon that had been added to the pokedex but they wouldn't have guessed they would be able to see it here today. Only the people who had already seen the Pokémon such as the police or the regional champions showed no sign of shock. Everyone was soon brought out of their respective states when the referee shouted to begin the battle.

"BATTLE BEGIN!"

"I'll let you have the first move Ash!"

"You aren't fooling me Tobias. I know of Regigigas' ability." Said Ash causing a frown to appear on Tobias' face.

"Start things off with **Aura Sphere**!"

The psychic type launched a blue sphere of aura towards the normal type. The attack hit dead on the Colossal Pokémon's face causing him to stagger back a bit.

"Well now that his ability is not in effect, its time to attack Regigigas! Use **Stone Edge**!"

The normal type complied and smashed his large glowing fist onto the ground causing several blue glowing spiked rocks to burst through the ground on a pathway towards Mewtwo.

" **Psycho Cut** through the middle!"

Mewtwo began collecting a lot of his psychic power as he made a large disc of psychic energy standing vertically in front of him in between his arms. He then launched at the moment a spike burst out of the ground in front of him. The psychic disc but through the first spike causing the two parts to fall on Mewtwo's sides. The disc continued to cut through the rocks like a knife going through butter, as it made its way towards Regigigas.

"Use **Knock Off** to deflect it!"

The normal type's right arm glowed black as he raised it before swinging it and slamming it against the large psychic energy disc. The two struggled for a bit but soon, **Knock Off** overpowered the psychic attack causing it to dissipate.

"Now use **Heavy Slam**!"

Regigigas' body glowed silver giving him a metallic like appearance before he launched himself towards the psychic type at a speed that dumbfounded almost everyone. Regigigas was almost on top of Mewtwo but what happened next shocked everyone even more.

"Throw him into the air!" commanded Ash.

Mewtwo spun around to his side as Regigigas passed him and then grabbed his one arm with his own two. Mewtwo then pulled him, using his forward momentum to spin around once before launching the Colossal Pokémon high into the air. The movement was so fluid and perfect that it almost looked effortless but it was anything but.

" **Focus Blast**!"

Mewtwo launched a blue sphere of concentrated fighting type energy towards the airborne Regigigas and this command has gotten Tobias out of his shocked state.

"Deflect it with **Brick Break**!"

Regigigas' right arm glowed white as he brought it down on the oncoming attack. The two attacks collided and Regigigas struggled to overpower the powerful attack but due to the pressure, the **Focus Blast** then exploded dealing some damage to the normal type.

Now that Regigigas was beginning to fall, Tobias decided to use this to his advantage. "Full powered **Earthquake** attack."

Regigigas began to spin a little in the air to build up even more power as his two arms glowed white as he was preparing for quite a powerful attack. This move had caused Ash to chuckle as he had already figured a counter to it.

"Fly into the air and use **Psychic**!"

Mewtwo levitated 50 feet above the ground before his eyes glowed bright blue. Regigigas was then surrounded by a blue glow and he began to fall down at 3 times the speed due to the psychic pressure.

This caught Regigigas completely off-guard as he slammed into the ground with such force that using the move **Earthquake** would have been completely unnecessary. Tremours went throughout the battlefield and much of the island as the entire stadium shook making many people scream.

The dust that was kicked up due to the collision soon cleared up showing Regigigas standing in a crater with web-like cracks that went through half of the battlefield.

"Well if getting in close won't work then let's try this. Use **Thunder**!"

The normal type formed a ball of electricity in between his arms that grew quite large. He then launched a large bolt of electricity from it that raged towards Mewtwo.

"Counter with **Fire Blast**!"

Mewtwo launched a kanji shaped stream of fire from in between his arms. The two attacks then collided mid-air causing a large explosion to occur. Due to the amount of smoke that was created due to the attack, Tobias got an idea and he knew this would surprise everyone.

" **Aerial Ace** Regigigas!"

The Colossal Pokémon bend his knees before jumping with extreme force. He rocketed towards the hovering Mewtwo with white streaks of wind surrounding him. This sight had shocked everyone in the stadium as they didn't know the legendary Pokémon was capable of jumping so high and learning a flying type move.

This sight had also caught Mewtwo off-guard as he saw Regigigas closing the distance in between them. Soon the normal type disappeared from view and reappeared behind him crashing into Mewtwo's back and sending him tumbling through the air forward. Mewtwo managed to straighten himself while slightly wincing from the pain as he was bruised on his back. He mentally noted to never get caught off-guard like that again.

Regigigas then fell back to the ground and landed on his two feet with a loud thud.

"Use **Rock Tomb**!"

Mewtwo went back to the ground and punched it with his right glowing arm. The result as large boulders with a lightly spiked shape appearing out of the ground and surrounding the normal type before they began squeezing him.

"Now use **Brick Break**!"

Mewtwo rushed forward with his right arm glowing white. He then jumped upwards and brought his arm down on top of the rocks where Regigigas was originally standing.

"Take it." Said Tobias which only the Colossal Pokémon heard.

Within the rocks, the normal type managed to bring his arms up on top of him just before Mewtwo struck.

Meanwhile, Mewtwo's attack broke through the rocks like tissue paper before his arm collided with Regigigas' arms as he absorbed the blow.

" **Revenge**!"

Regigigas smirked as his body was enveloped with a red aura before he redirected the power to his right arm before he swung it around and slammed it on top of Mewtwo's head making him smash into the ground. A crater was formed with web-like cracks.

Mewtwo didn't take much damage but this attack caused him to feel anger as he immediately got up and glared at the Colossal Pokémon standing only 5 feet away.

"Now this is the moment I was looking for! Mewtwo use **Brutal Fist Combat**!"

"Regigigas, use **Elemental Fist Barrage**!"

The Genetic Pokémon's right arm glowed white while his left arm was covered in a purple aura signalling the uses of **Brick Break** and **Poison Jab**. Both his feet were covered in a red aura, signalling the use of **Low Sweep**!

Meanwhile, Regigigas' right and left arms were covered with fire and electricity signalling the uses of **Fire Punch** and **Thunder Punch** respectively.

The two Pokémon then launched themselves at each other before they began attacking furiously. Mewtwo used his two arms and legs as well as his tail to constantly attack different points on the normal types large body while also defending against Regigigas' attacks. Meanwhile, the normal type was alternating his punches from the attacks, **Fire Punch, Thunder Punch, Ice Punch** and **Brick Break**!

After, 5 minutes of continuous non-stop close combat, Mewtwo landed a power **Low Sweep** at Regigigas' legs more towards the bottom managing him to knock him off his feet. However, the normal type didn't want to take a hit without delivering his own so while falling, he twisted his body as a solid **Fire Punch** could land on Mewtwo's side sending him sideways.

While the Colossal Pokémon fell to the ground Mewtwo managed to stay on his two feet. While Regigigas was struggling to stand up, Mewtwo glowed yellow as all his bruises disappeared and his health was recovered thanks too… **Recover** which Ash told Mewtwo to use via aura.

Now a heavily panting Regigigas was glaring at a completely unharmed Mewtwo.

"Let's finish this! Full powered **Psystrike** Mewtwo!"

"Regigigas use **Titan's Wrath**!"

Mewtwo began gathering a lot of psychic power as a large pink aura surrounded his body. The Genetics Pokémon then launched a large amount of the psychic energy which was flailing around the field wildly as it made its way towards the now oncoming Regigigas.

Meanwhile, Regigigas was surrounded by a dark pink dome of energy with several orange spiralling streams of energy and white sparks of energy. Inside the dome, the Colossal Pokémon's body glowed silver before it took a metallic like appearance.

The titan then began stampeding forward with immense force as the entire stadium shook with each step he took.

The wild and barely controlled pink stream of energy eventually collided with Regigigas mid-field, releasing a massive shockwave that shook the entire battlefield for the umpteenth time! The two legendary Pokémon struggled against each other as the energy and Regigigas continued to push each other back and fourth.

After, a few seconds of this struggle, Mewtwo poured more power into his attack making it flare wildly and push Regigigas back now. The normal type was now skidding backwards as the psychic type attack was completely overpowering him and his skidding speed only seemed to be increasing. Eventually the force became too much and the large Pokémon was knocked off his feet and sent rocketing backwards until he collided with the stadium wall as dust kicked up.

Mewtwo stood their lightly panting due to the large amount of power he put into his attack. When the dust cleared, Regigigas was seen imbedded into the stadium wall as numerous web-like crack marks surrounded him. The normal type had lost consciousness.

"REGIGIGAS IS UNABLE TO BATTLE! MEWTWO WINS! THE WINNER OF THIS MATCH IS ASH KETCHUM OF PALLET TOWN AND HE WILL BE MOVING ONTO THE SEMI-FINALS OF THE VICTORY ROUND!"

The stadium was silent for a while before an enormous cheering erupted everywhere.

 **"AMAZING! SIMPLY AMAZING! Who would have thought we would get to see legendary Pokémon fighting against each other in this tournament? This was truly a battle for the history books. The Battle of Legends!"** said the announcer which caused the cheering to louden.

 **"Even in this fierce battle, Ash Ketchum continues his streak of not having a single one of his Pokémon being defeated although it was a close one on several occasions. Can anyone stop this man?! Only time will tell! Make sure to watch the battles as I believe this truly could be history in the making!"**

While the announcer was praising the two trainers and rambling on, Ash went up to Mewtwo.

"Excellent battle Mewtwo. Great work."

 _"Thank you Ash. It actually proved to be a challenge."_ Said Mewtwo.

"I know it did. Now take a good long rest and thank you."

 _"No problem Ash."_

Ash then proceeded to return Mewtwo to his poke ball while walking to the middle of the field.

Meanwhile Tobias had thanked Regigigas for a well fought battle while also complimenting him before returning him to his poke ball to get a nice long rest. Tobias now had also proceeded to walk to the middle of the now completely ruined and obliterated battlefield.

The two trainers met in the middle and shook each other's hands.

"Once again, you have defeated me Ash. I can't say I'm surprised though. With your level of skill, I can see you'll make history…well more so then you have already."

Ash chuckled at the compliment. "Thank you Tobias. You really gave me a run for my money. So far no one but Cynthia has managed to push me to use my full strength today."

"Thanks for that but I kind of could tell that some of your legendary Pokémon withheld their true power."

"Ah yes…well using their full power could result in this island being obliterated so yeah…not a good idea."

"Of course. Well I guess I will be seeing your around then."

"Your leaving?"

"Well I have lost and I know you are going to win so I think I will travel a bit a train."

This got Ash thinking. 'With his legendary Pokémon he could really help me in the future. Plus, he is not a bad guy, he just likes to fight and if he trains alongside me and the others then I'm sure we can have a much better chance at fighting whatever threat that may be coming.'

"Um Tobias…I have a request I would like to make you." This got Tobias to raise his eye brow.

"Yes, what is it?"

"Well I would like for you to stay until this tournament ends."

"Why is that?"

"Well I have something I would like to ask you and a few others. Its something very important."

Tobias stared at Ash as he contemplated what he was being asked. After, around 20 seconds which seemed forever to Ash as he really wanted to get as much help as possible if the threat is as dire as he had been told. "Alright. I will stay and listen to what you have to say."

"Thank you. If its okay I would like for you to meet me after the closing ceremony at **Vitae Hotel**! I will be holding a private meeting with the other people I will be making this request."

Tobias nodded. "Alright I will meet you then."

"Thank you."

"No problem. You have earned my sincere respect Ash. I wish you luck in your future battles."

"Thank you."

With those final words, the two went to their opposite ways and exited the stadium. Eventually after out, Ash met Cynthia and quickly ran towards her, picking her up bridal style causing her to cutely scream and running away as he saw a mob of reporters and fans heading his way.

Ash ran towards the Pokémon center while Cynthia relaxed in his hold. Once they were at their destination, Ash put Cynthia down.

"Well that was a fun ride Ashy. Thanks."

"Heh. No problem. Just wanted to get away from the media fast."

"Yeah they can be annoying at times. Especially right after a tough battle when you just want to relax."

"Took the words right out of my mouth. Now let's get my Pokémon healed and then I want to sleep."

"Are you sure…Ashy. Wouldn't you like to do something a bit more fun? I think you deserve a very tasty reward for such an amazing battle." Said Cynthia in a sultry tone that caused Ash to blush crimson read while nodded robotically as he knew this night would be a long yet pleasure filled one.

Cynthia giggled at his reaction but also blushed thinking how amazing their night is going to be. With that the couple walked into the Pokémon center looking forward to the night ahead.

 **AUTHOR NOTES:**

 **PLEASE CONTINUE VISITING THE POLL! I REALLY NEED HELP ON DECIDING WHAT MAGIC NARUTO SHOULD USE! VOTES IN THE REVIEWS COUNT AS WELL SO PLEASE VOTE THERE!**

 **ALSO, PLEASE REVIEW ON THE BATTLES! ARE THEY GOOD? HOW CAN THEY BE IMPROVED? WHAT AM I MISSING? WHAT CAN I ADD OR DO BETTER? PLEASE TELL ME!**

 **Well I don't have much to say other then I guess sorry if Ash may seem too overpowered. I know I said I would try to make him not as much and I'm trying to make his battles very interesting and action packed to compensate so I hope you guys like it.**

 **I know this story doesn't have much plot but as I stated near the beginning of this story, I am writing it mainly for fun. This story will be finished soon and then me and BookPrincess32 will be writing a major Pokémon fanfic which will have lots of plot, action, romance, supernatural stuff, etc. everything you want. We have almost everything planned out and are ready to write but just need to get our current stories done so until then I hope you enjoy this one.**

 **Well the next battle is going to be the second last one where I will take all your guy's suggestions and put the most popular Pokémon you guys want against each other. Whether they be on the opponents side or Ash's side.**

 **Tell me what Pokémon you want on the opponent's side from any and all Pokémon excluding legendary Pokémon.**

 **Meanwhile here is the list once again for Ash's Pokémon team for the semi-final battle. CHOOSE WISELY:**

 **Pikachu, Lucario, Kanto starters, Johto starters, Hoenn, starters, Sinnoh starters, Unova starters, Greninja, Pideot, Arcanine, Ninetails, Alakazam, Rapidash, Gengar, Muk, Steelix, Rhyperior, Electivire, Magmortar, Tauros, Gyarados, Lapras, all of the Eeveelutions, Snorlax, Dragonite, Ampharos, Scizor, Heracross, Donphan, Tyranitar, Swellow, Gardevoir, Gallade, Aggron, Manectric, Roserade, Flygon, Altaria, Crawdaunt, Milotic, Absol, Glalie, Froslass, Salamence, Metagross, Staraptor, Floatzel, Honchcrow, Garchomp, a red Drapion, Weavile, Gliscor, Togekiss, Unfezant, Gigalith, Seismitoad, Throh, Sawk, Scolipede, Krookodile with shades, Zoroark, Reuniclus, Elektross, Chandelure, Haxorus, Meinshao, Druddigon, Braviary, Bouffalant, Hydreigon, Volcarona, Pyroar, Talonflame, Noivern, Goodra, Hawlucha, Kingler and all the fossil Pokémon from every region**

 **Flames will be ignored while CONSTRUCTIVE feedback or praises-hehehe-will be accepted. Please review. Hope you guys and girls enjoyed so until next time-**

 **Peace** **J**


	13. Trial to Semi-Finals

**Chapter 13: Trial to Semi-Finals**

 **PLEASE CHECK OUT THE NEW STORY I RELEASE FOR THE SHOW SUPERGIRL! ITS CALLED "Stronger United" AND I CAN REALLY USE SOME SUPPORT AND REVIEWS FOR THAT STORY!**

 **Note: I do not own Pokémon. Pokémon is owned by Nintendo and I in no way shape or form, claim in any way that I own Pokémon with this story. This story is purely made up for entertainment purposes.**

"Speech with voice

" _Speaking with telepathy or aura bond_ "

'Thoughts'

 **"Announcer for tournament"**

 **POLL RESULTS:**

 **Infinite Dragon God Slayer Magic:** (Taught by Ophis the infinite dragon god from Highschool DxD. Crossover just to include Ophis - no other highschool DxD character included- cosmic and void dragon slaying magic) – **CURRENT NUMBER OF TOTAL VOTES: 23**

 **Sun Dragon God Slayer Magic:** (Taught by the Winged Dragon of Ra - small yugioh crossover just so I can include Ra no other character. Mixture of fire, plasma, light, fusion and a bit of cosmic magic) – **CURRENT NUMBER OF TOTAL VOTES: 12**

 **Storm Dragon God Slayer Magic:** (Includes primarily combination of Wind and Lightning dragon slaying magic- with some water and ice dragon slaying magic as well - taught by an OC dragon.) – **CURRENT NUMBER OF TOTAL VOTES: 12**

 **SO, THE WINNDER IS INFINITE DRAGON GOD SLAYER MAGIC!**

 **THIS POLL IS REALLY IMPORTANT AS IT HAS TO DO WITH THE UPCOMING POKÉMON STORY ME AND BOOKPRINCESS32 WILL BE STARTING SOON SO PLEASE CHECK IT OUT! VOTES IN THE REVIEW SECTION COUNT AS WELL SO IF YOU WISH TO VOTE JUST WRITE "Core AI's battle style" or "BookPrincess32's battle style" DEPENDING ON WHICH ONE YOU PREFER!**

 **AND AGAIN CHECK OUT "Stronger United"** **THAT I HAVE WRITTEN!**

 **MAKE SURE TO READ NOTES AT THE BOTTOM AND ENJOY!**

A lot of thoughts ran through Ash and Cynthia's mind as they made their way to the courthouse located near the eastern side of the city surrounded by several tall glass buildings and a park nearby.

Last night had been amazing as they made passionate love tonight leaving both male and female very satisfied. Their happiness and love each other couldn't be described in mere words making every moment they spent together so special and fulfilling.

But now, they were required to go to the courthouse for the long-awaited trial that will determine a suitable punishment to the criminals May Maple and Max Maple. Despite wanting to spend this day with Cynthia, relaxing and enjoying each other's company, this was something they had to do.

Ash squeezed Cynthia's hand seeking a bit of comfort which she gave by squeezing back and giving him a reassuring smile. "Are you okay Ash?"

Ash sighed, "Yeah just a bit nervous I guess. I just want this to be over with."

"I know how you feel. Just relax a little. This will be all over soon." Replied Cynthia giving Ash some comfort with her words.

"Thank you."

"No problem."

With those final words being spoken, the couple proceeded to enter the court house. After, giving the counter their ID's and the required files for the trial, they proceeded to enter the room where the trial would be taking place.

The room was quite spacious and had mahogany benches that stretched across the room leaving a few feet for walking. They were laid out in the bottom half of the room while the top half had the two witness boxes and the front table for the judge.

So far, they could see numerous people seated in the room, while the judges seat remained empty. In the benches, Ash and Cynthia saw Norman and Caroline Maple, Brock, Dawn, the Chief of Police, Scott, President Goodshow, and several Maple relatives. The couple walked up and took their seat the front table as they had hired a lawyer in case the Maple siblings decided to fight back.

A man with in a lawyer's outfit with some files was sitting at the table and as the couple approached, the got up and greeted them in a low tone. "Hello Ms. Shirona, Mr. Ketchum."

"Hello to you too Mr. Palmer." Said the couple in unison much to the lawyer's amusement.

"Just so you know, this is mainly going to be a hearing of their crimes and what punishment they should get. Since there were so many witnesses to the whole ordeal, they have no chance of fighting back so they will be dealt with." Said the lawyer in a serious tone.

"Okay. I understand." Said Ash in a some-what low tone while Cynthia tightened her grip on his hand a little to give some comfort.

They sat down in their chairs beside the lawyer and silently stared at the judge's desk in front of them as they were lost in thought. Whispers in the room continued for a while, until it hit 3:00 p.m. on the clock signalling the arrival of not only the judge but the accused.

A squad of 4 police officers, 2 in the front and 2 in the back led a hand cuffed Max and May who had their heads down, not looking at anyone in the eye, as they were lead to their seats at the front desk. Not a minute later, the judge arrived through the back door giving everyone the que to stand up as a sign of respect. Once the judge sat down in his respective seat, everyone else became seated as well.

"We are here to judge Max Maple and May Maple for their accused crimes. As they have made no effort to either hire a lawyer or fight this case, their crimes will be reviewed in this hearing. Based on evidence and the crime committed, an appropriate punishment will be put fourth. Should the defendants have any desire to fight this case, they must do it themselves and provide evidence to back up their claims as they have no lawyer and have requested not to be given one." Said the judge before looking at the only lawyer present in the room. "Now, if you may Mr. Palmer."

"Thank you, your honor." Said the lawyer while bowing in respect. "Now starting this hearing, I would like to state the crimes of the accused." Taking a short deep breath, Mr. Palmer started speaking, "First off we have the accused breaking and entering the household where Professor Samuel Oak, Tracy Sketchit, Gary Oak and Delia Ketchum were residing. Gary Oak has claimed to have seen May Maple breaking into their temporary house. In addition, that is the only point in time where Max and May Maple could have possibly stolen the legendary Pokémon Jirachi and Manaphy.

Which brings me to the next charge. You have been accused of kidnapping the legendary Pokémon and had taken them into the mountains to what you said and I quote "Free them from Ash's mind control". Do you two deny these claims so far?"

Max and May only stood their silent as tears threatened to fall down. Only after a few moments, did they give a very small and hesitant shake of their heads, both wishing that all this was just a very bad dream.

"Okay then. Now for the third charge, you had physically and mentally assaulted the two legendary Pokémon, in other words, you tortured them while you had them in your custody. This was not only openly admitted by you but you threatened to end their lives before you handed them back to Ash Ketchum and this was witnessed by the Chief of Police and a huge squadron of her officers. To further, prove this claim, I would like to call the Chief of Police Officer Jenny to the stand."

"Permission granted." Said the judge in a monotone voice.

Officer Jenny then got from her seat with a serious yet lazy look on her face. She made her way to the witness box before she was questioned.

"So, Chief Officer Jenny, can you please give the details of what happened."

"Yes. It started a few days ago, when I was in our HQ when, Ash Ketchum and Cynthia Shirona burst into the building. They informed me of their situation of Mr. Ketchum's Pokémon being kidnapped and the suspect being May Maple due to Gary Oak having witnessed her breaking into their home. After that, they informed me that they want me, Ms. Shirona, our Pokémon and the mysterious Pokémon that had teleported into the building also known as Mewtwo, to have the city searched while he and his Pokémon would search the rest of the island. We agreed to the plan and set off searching with Mewtwo scanning parts of the city with his psychic powers to pick up Jirachi and Manaphy's signature so would know for sure which areas not to search.

It was after a while of searching did we receive a message via telepathy from Mewtwo saying that Mr. Ketchum had located the Pokémon and that he would teleport us to Mr. Ketchum's location but we would need to remain still in our locations. Once we were teleported, me and all of my officers found ourselves in a large cave in the island's main mountain where we were witnessing Mr. Ketchum speaking with May and Max Maple. The siblings had said the very things you had claimed earlier and soon they released all their Pokémon to attack Mr. Ketchum. Me and my officers were about to intervene to protect him but were stopped by Ms. Shirona and Mr. Ketchum saying that we shouldn't interfere. They then had further explained that Mr. Ketchum was in fact an Aura Guardian and was capable of fighting the Pokémon on his own. Seeing as how Ms. Shirona was the Sinnoh Champion and how Mr. Ketchum had defeated numerous criminal organizations, I accepted the request and stood by with the rest of my officers to witness the battle but also prepared to help at moments notice. The battle was quite short and Mr. Ketchum had defeated their Pokémon quite easily and rendered all of them including the Maple sibling's unconscious. I then arrested them while Mewtwo teleported the injured Pokémon to the nearest Pokémon center. Meanwhile, Mr. Ketchum had used his Aura abilities to heal the two legendary Pokémon who were in a near death state due to the torture the Maple siblings had inflicted upon them. Their bruises and cuts were healed before Mewtwo once again teleported him and Ms. Shirona to the Pokémon center while we were teleported to the police station." Finally finished Chief Officer Jenny as she took a deep breath.

"Thank you for the explanation Chief. You make take your seat." Replied the lawyer before turning his attention to the judge. "There are quite a number of witnesses that prove this charge. Now moving on to the fourth charge, Max and May Maple have been charged with attempted murder of Pokémon as the 2 legendary Pokémon were found in a near death state and once again the eye witnesses for the previous charge have confirmed to this.

Now for the final charge was of their actions 6 years ago, they had given false testimony in the case of Mr. Ash Ketchum being accused of harming the Sinnoh Champion Ms. Cynthia Shirona's Pokémon. Now we already have realized that it was not only you two who had provided a false testimony. Misty Waterflower, Brock Takeshi, and Dawn Hikari had also given a false testimony regarding the case. However, the 3 have already been given their respective charges of the crime. Misty Waterflower is now serving 4 years in jail due to physical assault on Champion Cynthia Shirona in addition to the false testimony charge while Brock Takeshi and Dawn Hikari have been required to offer their medical experience as a community service for 6 months, treating people and Pokémon free of charge. Anyways, this charge will be added onto all your other charges." Finished Palmer.

He took a deep breath before continuing, "Now that all of the charges have been laid and the evidence been given" as throughout Palmer's speech of the Maple siblings crimes, he had handed several pieces of evidence to the judge. "do the accused have anything to say in their defense."

Max simply stayed quiet as he was still in shock as to everything that has happened and the horrible actions he had committed. "No, your honor. All of the charges are correct." Replied May for the both of them in a quiet tone but loud enough so everyone could hear it.

"Okay then. That is all your honor." Finish Mr. Palmer as he sat down.

"Very well then…" said the judge as he began to go through the charges and the evidence while thinking of a suitable punishment. After, a few minutes of tense uncomfortable silence, he finally spoke up as he made his decision. "May Maple and Max Maple, you have agreed to the fact that you had committed the listed crimes and therefore accept the given punishments. The accumulative punishment for May Maple is the removal of her trainer's license so she will no longer be allowed to hold a Pokémon as her own. She is also sentenced to 20 years in prison where early release is possible on parole if she has good behaviour. Now Max Maple, due to being under the age of 18, he will be facing 20 years of house arrest rather then prison however he will have your trainers license removed as well and are no longer allowed to hold a Pokémon as his own. Both trainers are also banned from entering any Pokémon related competition. That is all…now the court is adjourned!" said the judge before slamming his mallet on to the wooden pad.

*BANG*

Once that was said, everyone sat up and silently walked out the door. Ash and Cynthia were some of the last to go out and they stood at an area in the hallway. They then saw Max and May being led down the hallway with their hands cuffed and the 4 guards surrounding them. The moment the Maple siblings passed Ash and Cynthia, they said "We're sorry." In a quiet tone, so only they would be able to hear.

The couple stood a bit shocked at how different the siblings were acting then a few days ago, when they were hell bent on taking Jirachi and Manaphy with them. As they watched them get farther and farther away into the hallway before they turned and disappeared from view, they thought about what they said.

For Ash, if it was just him that they hurt or tortured to near death then he would have considered forgiving them as he could never hold a grudge. However, those two hurt 2 of his Pokémon, 2 of beings he considered as apart of his precious family. That was something he could not forget and not forgive. Even though, they may be changing, their actions left a scar on Ash, Cynthia, Jirachi, Manaphy and the rest of their Pokémon that will never go away.

As a result, both Ash and Cynthia showed no reaction to the words spoken and simply turned to walk towards Delia and company.

Meanwhile, Max and May simply accepted the non-response and continued on walking to wherever they were being escorted.

The couple found their way towards their close friends and family as an uncomfortable silence filled the air which Delia soon broke. "Ash, are you doing okay?"

"I guess. It's just a little hard to believe everything that's happened lately."

"That's true Ash. It has been a roller coaster ride for you this past month, hasn't it?" said Gary getting a small nod from Ash.

"Yeah. I just hope those two learned their lesson and don't try anything like this again in the future." Said Ash.

"I believe they have learned their lesson Ash…" said Norman who walked up to the group along with Caroline. "Also, I'm truly sorry with everything that's happened to you and for all that May and Max have done. If only we had done a better job of raising them…"

"None of that Norman. Don't blame yourself for what they did. None of this is your fault." Said Ash in a kind tone which surprised the Maple couple.

The couple looked around and saw that they were receiving only kind and sympathetic looks from the group rather then the hostile looks they were expecting.

"But still, we're very sorry for what your children put you through." Said Caroline.

"Again, none of this is your fault but if it makes you feel any better, I accept your apology…" said Ash. 'I can accept your apology but forgiving them is something that I don't think will be possible for me.'

"Thank you." Said Norman and Caroline in unison before they silently took their leave, having nothing more to say.

"So Ash my boy…what do you plan on doing now? Going to prepare for your match tomorrow?" asked Professor Oak.

"I guess so. Not much else I can do other then that and maybe relax a little. What do you guys plan to do?" Said Ash with a sigh.

"They will probably be just exploring the island or join you for your training…" said Professor Oak while pointing to the rest of the group. "I'm going to be with Scott and Mr. Goodshow when May, Max and Misty will be taken away to their respective prisons or house."

"Oh yeah…what happened to Misty after she was arrested?" asked a curious Gary. The question also got the attention of Ash, Cynthia and everyone else.

Scott who had silently listened to the conversation taking place decided to answer the question, "You see after Misty was arrested, she spent a while in jail before like May and Max, she was brought to a hearing and was given a punishment of 4 years in jail and suspension of her trainers license for 3 years afterwards. Since the situation wasn't as big as the one we recently had, there wasn't any need to call anyone for the hearing. However, she will also be sent for a psyche evaluation because according to the officers, while she was in jail, it seems like she was mentally ill. And now she will be getting shipped off the island along with the other two."

"I see. Thank you for everything Scott. I'll be leaving now. Goodbye." Said Ash as he started to walk away with Cynthia while both of their hands were interlocked. Cynthia gave his hand a small squeeze making him turn towards her as she offered a genuine yet concerned smile.

He gave a small smile in return, "Thanks for being here Cynthia. It makes everything a lot easier to deal with."

"I will always be here for you Ash."

"And I here for you."

Both then started to take a small walk to get their minds off of recent events letting their feet and mind guide them to wherever they were destined to go for the day.

Meanwhile, the other's back at the courthouse made small talk for a little while before they each went their separate ways trying to forget recent events much like the couple.

 ** _Around 9:00 p.m. with Ash and Cynthia…._**

Right now, both Ash and Cynthia were sitting atop the small hill while all of their Pokémon were either training, playing, running, flying, dancing or resting in the clearing below.

Cynthia had her head rested on Ash's shoulders while she was wearing a plain white shirt with a red bird drawn on the front along with jean-above mid thigh length-shorts that revealed all of her creamy thighs in all their glory. Her hair was fell down her back and onto the cool grass.

Meanwhile, Ash had his hand wrapped around Cynthia's waist holding onto her tightly as he took in her sweet vanilla with a hint of strawberry and honey scent. He had a plain black shirt and black jeans on. Both had their legs stretched out as they relaxed in each other's embrace and silently watched the sunset which never seized to mesmerize both of them.

They sat they're for a few hours just enjoying each other's company until Cynthia finally decided to break the long silence that had developed. "Are you alright Ash?"

Ash sighed and actually had a very sincere smile on his face as he turned to face Cynthia who was looking at him, eyes filled with worry and love. "Actually, I'm very happy right now. Everything that's happened just seems like a very distant bad memory right now. Just having you, my Pokémon and my friends by my side right now makes me just feel like I'm free and all the pain just never happened."

"I'm so happy to hear that Ash. We will always stay by your side so you never have to go through that pain again and we'll face the upcoming threat together. You're not alone anymore."

"I know Cynthia. I know…" said Ash with a sigh of content.

They both then looked at all their Pokémon having fun and Cynthia's new Pokémon fitting into their new family. Tomorrow they will be facing their chosen semi-final opponents and afterwards it would be the final round. This filled both their hearts with anticipation and excitement.

 ** _Next day at 4:00 p.m. in the battlefield…._**

 **"Welcome ladies and gentlemen! Today we have the second semi-finals match and whoever wins will head on to the finals to face Cynthia the Sinnoh region champion and strongest among all of the regional champions! On the one side, we have Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town who has been completely sweeping the competition and has yet to lose a Pokémon in battle! On the other side, we have the mysterious Zaros who has been ruthlessly beating his competition aside! Who will win this battle!? We will find out here and now!"**

Both trainers now stood in their respective trainer boxes, not saying a word to each other. Ash was standing in a white jean, a light grey shirt and his average length hair waving slightly with the cool breeze. Both clothes that Cynthia picked out for him, making him look handsome and breath taking in not only her eyes but the eyes of a lot of females in the stadium.

Zaros however was a mysterious trainer who had been beating his competition left and right now even showing mercy to downed Pokémon. He had a black cloak covering his body, giving view only to his head and feet that were covered by black shoes. He had silver-colored, shoulder length hair with a large bang covering the left side of his face while a red mask that was not only covering the right side of his face but went on to cover his left eye under his hair. (The mask is the one the character 'Spectra' wears in the show Bakugan – New Vestroia. The name and mask is the only thing I am using from the character of the show.)

Ash was staring at his opponent while being deep in thought. 'Who is he. I sense so much evil in him.' Ash then drew on the power of his aura to look at Zaros's aura and what he saw nearly made him gasp him surprise. 'That aura…is so evil…so primordial. What the hell is he?!'

The referee then stepped up to start the match. "THIS IS THE SECOND SEMI-FINALS MATCH OF THE VICTORY ROUND! ON THE RED SIDE WE HAVE ASH KETCHUM OF PALLET TOWN! ON THE GREEN SIDE WE HAVE ZAROS! THIS WILL BE A 6 ON 6 FULL BATTLE WITH ALL THE BATTLE CLAUSES BEING IN EFFECT. NOW SPIN THE TWO WHEELS!"

The two wheels on the screen spun once again like all the previous battles and soon stopped. "THE BATTLE WILL BE TAKING PLACE ON A GRASS BATTLEFIELD AND ZAROS WILL HAVE TO RELEASE THEIR POKÉMON FIRST WHILE ALSO HAVING THE FIRST MOVE! ALRIGHT THEN, BATTLE BEGIN!"

Zaros shot his poke ball in the air without saying a single word. Out of the poke ball appeared Houndoom.

Ash saw the Pokémon and because of his aura powers he could see a pitch black aura surround Houndoom as his eyes glowed blood red but too everyone else in the stadium, Houndoom looked perfectly normal. 'Something is definitely wrong here.' Thought Ash before he took his own poke ball and launched it into the air, "Hawlucha, lend me your power!"

"Use **Flamethrower!** " said Zaros.

Houndoom launched a stream of crimson colored flames but if someone looked very carefully, they would be able to see some black flames within the stream.

'Those flames do not look normal.' Thought Ash before he launched his own counter attack, "Dodge it and use **Focus Blast**!"

The flying-fighting type jumped up into the air, narrowly dodging the stream of flames before forming and launching a blue ball of fighting type energy.

"Break it with **Fire Fang**!"

The Dark Pokémon opened his mouth as it was engulfed in crimson with a tint of black colored flames. The **Focus Blast** attack made its way toward Houndoom and just as it was about to collide, the dark-fire type bit down on the attack hard causing an explosion. Once the smoke cleared up, Houndoom was seen with a bruised-up snout but he didn't look effected by the attack at all.

" **Thunder Fang**!" ordered Zaros to which Houndoom immediately complied.

The Dark Pokémon raced towards his opponent who was still gliding in mid-air with a mouth filled with crackling electricity. The dark-fire type then jumped into the air and rocketed towards Hawlucha.

"Use **Acrobatics** to dodge and slam him into the ground. Then use **Flying Press**!"

The Wrestling Pokémon complied and was surrounded by whitish-blue energy as he rocketed forwards at unimaginable speeds. Houndoom tried to land his attack towards the oncoming flying-fighting type but he had quickly dodged the attack before appearing above Houndoom's back and slamming his glowing body into him, sending the dark-fire type towards the ground.

Houndoom landed with a thud and smoke dust was kicked up, but Hawlucha didn't waste a second in executing his given command and was surrounded by a white aura as he was going towards the ground at full speed while also rotating his body.

Just before Hawlucha was about to collide, Zaros launched his own counter attack. " **Inferno**!"

Houndoom who had easily recovered from the attack, launched a huge pillar of crimson and purple colored flames from all around his body that surrounded Hawlucha and dealt him severe damage.

'How is that Houndoom able to recover so quickly!? He looks bruised up but still has so much stamina to keep going despite his injuries. Something is really wrong here.' Thought Ash as he started to get worried cautious for not only his Pokémon but because of the opponent he was facing.

From the explosion that had occurred, smoke covered the battlefield and as soon as it cleared, everyone saw Houndoom looking at the fallen Hawlucha with a feral grin. Meanwhile, Hawlucha was trying to stand up but taking a powerful fire type attack from point blank range dealt serious damage and the burn side effect was chipping away at his health.

" **Nasty Plot** into **Sludge Bomb**!"

In the time Hawlucha managed to stand up, Houndoom surrounded himself in a pitch-black aura as his mind was filled with malicious thoughts and his special attack power was boosted. He then launched a big purple ball of sludge that rocketed towards its target.

"Use **Stone** **Edge!** "

Hawlucha then slammed his blue glowing fist on the ground causing a line of blue glowing spiked rocks to come out of the ground. The **Stone Edge** rocks blocked the ball of sludge before the attack continued onwards towards the dark-fire type and hit his opponent. Houndoom was sent flying back before landing on the ground with a thud. He managed to get up after some struggle but still had a feral look in his eyes and the dark aura that is around him seemed to grow making Ash raise an eyebrow.

'Why didn't he tell his Pokémon to dodge? Its almost like he wants his Pokémon to get hit and suffer.' I'm going to have to figure out how to beat this Houndoom. "Use **Rock Tomb** and then go in for a **Low Sweep**!"

Hawlucha then landed his two white glowing fists into the ground causing big spiked shape boulders to appear out of the ground around Houndoom as it surrounded him. The boulders then squeezed the dark-fire type as Hawlucha launched himself forward to land his next attack.

" **Overheat**!"

The boulders started glowing red before a huge white beam surrounded by spiralling crimson flames with a hint of black blasted outwards and head straight towards Hawlucha.

"Use **Aerial Ace** to dodge and hit him with **Low Sweep**!"

Hawlucha then was surrounded by white streaks of wind energy and he disappeared in a blur right before the **Overheat** attack was going to hit him. The fighting-flying type reappeared above Houndoom's back and slammed the **Aerial Ace** attack into him before spinning his body in a diagonal direction and using **Low Sweep** on Houndoom's legs, dealing damaged and tripping him.

" **Counter**!"

Houndoom was surrounded by a red aura because of the damage he took and just as he was about to hit the ground, he spun his body around to land on his two feet before launching himself and ramming his body into Hawlucha's sending him flying back and dealing a ton of damage.

Hawlucha's body eventually came to a halt after skidding, causing dust to be knocked up. When the dust cleared, everyone was surprised to see that Hawlucha was down and out for the count. Ash's first Pokémon to be knocked out.

"H-HAWLUCHA IS UNABLE TO BATTLE! HOUNDOOM WINS! RED TRAINER PLEASE SEND OUT YOUR NEXT POKÉMON!"

This had caused the stadium to go quiet and the announcer to grow crazy. Meanwhile Ash was lost in his own thought as he figured out what the black aura that was only visible to him and Cynthia, on what it was doing to the Pokémon.

'That black aura seems to be working similar yet different to the counter attack. The more damage and pain the Pokémon suffers the more power that Pokémon gets but for some reason it doesn't seem to be getting tired despite the amount of damage his body has taken. If this keeps up then Houndoom's life maybe in danger. And from what I sense in his poke balls, all his Pokémon have this black aura. This is definitely not good. I'm going to have to deal a lot of damage and take out those Pokémon in a few moves if I want to minimize the amount of damage done to their bodies.' Ash then returned his Pokémon and thanked him for a well fought battle.

"I'm going to end this battle quickly! Greninja, lend me your power!" said Ash while Zaros remained quiet and let his battered and beaten yet not tired Pokémon remain on the field.

"BATTLE BEGIN!"

"Use **Smog**!"

Houndoom released a large amount of green gas from his mouth that made its way towards the ninja Pokémon albeit at a rather slow pace.

"Use **Quick Attack** to blow the smoke away and then use **Scald**!"

The water-dark type vanished in a white blur as he raced across the battlefield at unimaginable speeds while breaking the sound barrier. He quickly ran around the smog, causing the attack to disperse due to the high speeds. Greninja then launched a stream of boiling water towards his target.

" **Fire Blast!** " Zaros ordered to which Houndoom complied and launched a kanji shaped stream of crimson with a hint of black colored flames towards the oncoming water type attack.

The two attacks struggled against each other but soon the **Scald** overpowered the fire type attack which had surprised Zaros although he showed no visible reaction.

"Dodge and use **Thunder Fang**!"

Houndoom jumped out of the way and raced towards Greninja with a mouth glowing with electricity. Houndoom was running a bit slower and one could see that the battle had a lot of effect on his body.

As soon as Houndoom was about to reach Greninja, Ash quickly responded. "Dodge and barrage him with **Water Shuriken** and don't stop until he is knocked out."

Greninja did as such and just as Houndoom was about to hit him, Greninja front flipped over him before he landed on the ground, jumped high into the air and started to spin furiously while launching multiple shuriken of compressed water towards Houndoom nonstop.

The resulting attack kicked up a lot of dust and some steam and when cleared, Houndoom was finally seen knocked out and unconscious.

"HOUNDOOM IS UNABLE TO BATTLE! GRENINJA WINS! GREEN TRAINER PLEASE SEND OUT YOUR NEXT POKÉMON!"

The dark-fire type was returned with silence before another poke ball was launched into the air and out of it came Gyarados who was actually black in color while surrounded by a black aura just like Houndoom!

Ash thought about the situation and decided on the best course of action. "Greninja return." Said Ash as he returned the ninja Pokémon back into his poke ball. "Elektross, lend me your power!"

Once his Pokémon materialized onto the field, the referee spoke up. "BATTLE BEGIN!"

" **Flamethrower**!" commanded Zaros.

The Atrocious Pokémon launched a stream of crimson with a hint of black colored flames towards the electric type.

"Defend yourself with **Aqua Tail**!"

The Elefish Pokémon complied as his tail glowed blue before it was surrounded by a twister of water. Elektross then twisted his body and brought the tail around to smash the twister of water right onto the stream of flames causing steam to cover the battlefield.

"Use **Thunder Wave!** "

Elektross launched a huge wave of weak electricity across the battlefield.

" **Hurricane**!"

Gyarados' body glowed white before he launched a huge wave of wind across the battlefield not only defending himself against the electric type attack but also dealing a bit of damage to Elektross, while blowing the steam away.

" **Dark Pulse**!"

A beam of black colored rings surrounded by a purple glow was launched towards Elektross.

'I know how I can easily beat Gyarados now!' thought Ash as he just got an epiphany. "Defend yourself with **Charge Beam**!"

Elektross formed a ball of electricity in front of his mouth before that ball launched a beam of electricity towards the oncoming dark type attack. Both attacks collided mid-field causing an explosion while Elektross was surrounded by a blue glow signalling his special attack powerup.

" **Waterfall**!"

The water-flying type rocketed forwards at unimaginable speeds while being surrounded by a huge amount of water swirling at incredible speeds.

"Counter with **Wild Charge**!"

Elektross rocketed forwards as well but not as fast as Gyarados while being surrounded by a large amount of crackling electricity.

Both attacks soon collided mid-field. The two Pokémon pushed back and fourth against each other but Gyarados was receiving quite a bit of damage due to the water conducting the electricity from the attack but somehow, Gyarados didn't back down.

Ash saw this and concluded that it was the black aura's doing and that the more pain and suffering the Pokémon was put through, the more powerful it was becoming.

"Dodge with **Acrobatics** Elektross!"

The electric type was surrounded by a white glow before he let up on his **Wild Charge** which caused Gyarados to immediately rocket forward but just before his body could touch, Elektross' the electric had disappeared and then reappeared on the other side of the battlefield near Zaros. Gyarados had fallen to the ground and skidded until he came to a complete stop before he got up and turned around with eyes filled with uncontrollable rage.

Meanwhile, Elektross was shivering as just being near Zaros was sending waves of fear into his heart due to his malicious aura.

"Use **Hyper Beam** and don't stop!" said Zaros with almost an insane look on his face.

Gyarados roared before he started launching an endless barrage of yellow colored beams surrounded by orange zig-zag lines of energy.

'This is my chance!' thought Ash before he gave his order, "Elektross, deflect all those **Hyper Beams** with **Charge Beam**!"

Elektross then proceeded to launch yellow beams of electricity to counter most of the yellow beams of energy with orange zig-zag lines that Gyarados released. The few Elektross couldn't counter, he was forced to dodge.

On occasion after using **Charge Beam** , Elektross would glow blow as his special attack continued to get powered up until it couldn't go any higher.

At that point, Elektross attacks began to overpower, Gyarados' attacks but before they could continue on and hit the water-flying type, he had moved out of way with snake like slithery movements.

Despite all of the **Hyper Beam** attacks the Atrocious Pokémon launched, not once did he relax and take a breather which concerned Ash since for some reason the black aura that surrounded his opponents Pokémon managed to take away or block the powerful attacks' side effects.

" **Giga Impact**!" said Zaros.

'I have to end this now!' thought Ash. "Elektross, use a full powered **Thunder**!"

Gyarados sped towards Elektross while being surrounded by a dark pink dome of energy with tints of black, with spiraling streams of yellow energy. Meanwhile, Elektross launched a tremendous bolt of lightning easily the size of Gyarados.

Both attacks eventually collided mid-field and it looked like there was a struggle for a few seconds but Elektross' attack soon overpowered Gyarados' attack, causing him to feel the full brunt of the powerful electric type attack, eventually sending him to unconsciousness.

Gyarados had landed on the ground with a loud thump as dust was kicked up and when it settled, the water-flying type was showed with numerous burnt marks all over his body, swirls for eyes and steam coming off of his body.

"GYARADOS IS UNABLE TO BATTLE! ELEKTROSS WINS! GREEN TRAINER PLEASE RELEASE YOUR NEXT POKÉMON!"

Zaros, returned his Pokémon without saying a word and released his next one which turned out to be Malamar.

'I'm going to keep Elektross on the field and hopefully with his numerous boosts in his special attack, I will be able to end this battle quickly!'

"BATTLE BEGIN!"

"Use **Thunderbolt** Elektross!"

The electric type launched a powerful and big bolt of electricity towards his opponent.

Even Zaros was not stupid to let this attack hit as he knew how much power Elektross had built up with his constant use of the **Charge Beam** attack. "Dodge." To which the dark-psychic type immediately followed and jumped into the air to dodge the attack. " **Psycho Cut** into **Dark Pulse**!"

Malamar's tentacle like fins glowed pink before he swung them and released multiple discs of compressed psychic energy. Right after, the dark-psychic type released a beam of black rings with a purple outline that hit the psychic discs causing them to be surrounded by dark type energy. The numerous discs of clashing psychic and dark energy made its way towards Elektross at a very fast rate and Ash knew that this attack combination was very dangerous seeing as two opposite types of attacks combined together made the energy in the attack more unstable and more powerful.

" **Plasma Cannon!** " commanded Ash to which Elektross immediately complied.

The electric type began gathering a large amount of silver colored energy that soon became a sphere in front of his mouth. He also gathered fire type energy within his two arms and concentrated as the two types of powers began to grow. Soon he launched the silver colored beam and two streams of crimson flames from his two arms. The **Flash Cannon** and **Flamethrower** attacks combined together to make a beam of yellowish-orange plasma energy that was really bright and had a look that was similar to the surface of the sun.

The two attacks collided mid-field and both struggled to over-power the other. One would think that with all of the special attack boosts Elektross had, he would have quickly dominated the struggle but it seemed that the black aura that surrounded Zaros's Pokémon also seemed to be improving their attack power by a lot more then Ash originally expected.

The attacks soon caused an explosion due to the pressure, causing smoke and dust to envelop the field.

" **Psychic**!"

" **Rock Slide**!"

Malamar's glowed blue as he tried to blow away the smoke but when he did, his eyes widened as numerous boulders were on top of him in the air being summoned through white portals. Gravity quickly did work as the boulders were falling at an amazing speed.

" **Superpower**!"

The dark-psychic type was surrounded by a red aura before his tentacle-fin like appendages began glowing a bit as he started hitting the falling boulders with incredible force. He was swatting boulders left and right but they were damaging his body due to their immense size and weight but this damage only seemed to be increasing Malamar's power.

" **Zap Cannon**!" commanded Ash knowing the high chance of his attack missing but hopefully with Malamar being occupied the chances of it hitting increased.

The electric type formed a yellow ball of electricity with a green glowing core before launching it towards the dark-psychic type who was busy with dodging boulders falling left and right.

Zaros was not stupid and knew that if **Zap Cannon** hit than his Pokémon would be down for the count not only because of Elektross' special attack boost but also because of the 100% paralysis affect the attack inflicted.

"Dodge with **Aerial Ace**!"

The dark-psychic type shot off immediately and was surrounded by white streaks of wind energy as he expertly dodged the fall boulders and went straight towards the electric type while spinning around and dodging the incoming **Zap Cannon**.

"Counter with **Acrobatics**!"

Elektross was surrounded by a white aura before he launched himself at an unexpected speed because his specie of Pokémon were known to be a little slow. The two Pokémon clashed non-stop all over the field as streaks of white were all that the audience could see.

Eventually, Elektross had to back away as Malamar's strength was growing with each painful clash they had. Before Ash could command an attack, Zaros launched his own.

"Use **Hypnosis**!"

Malamar's eyes glowed blue as he stared into Elektross' eyes causing him to fall asleep within a few seconds.

" **Night Slash**!"

Malamar launched himself towards his opponent with his tentacle-fin like appendages glowing black as they were concentrated with dark type energy.

Normally a trainer would have freaked out, screaming their Pokémon to wake up but Ash having already fought so many battles already knew what to do. "Use **Sleep Talk**!"

Elektross' arms were enveloped in a purple-bluish energy before they took the form of spectral claws. The **Night Slash** was met with a full force **Dragon Claw** and somehow in his sleep, Elektross had managed to spin his body after the two attacks mid-field, making the second **Dragon Claw** on his other arm, hit the head of Malamar sending him in a bit of a daze.

Not wanting to give a chance for his opponent to recover, Ash commanded "Use **Sleep Talk** again!"

The asleep Elektross followed his trainer's command and this time he used **Hyper Beam**. The yellow colored beam with orange zig-zag lines made its way towards the swaying Malamar who managed to get himself together the moment the attack went pass mid-field.

Knowing his Pokémon couldn't dodge, Zaros decided to take his opponent down with him. " **Destiny Bond**!"

This caused Ash's eyes to widen as he saw a spectral of image from Malamar drop into the ground before reappearing in front of Elektross and disappearing within him. The **Hyper Beam** met its mark and caused a huge explosion.

When the smoke and dust settled Malamar everyone saw he was unconscious, beaten, bruised and with numerous burnt marks. Before the referee was about to call out the result of the match, a pair of swirls came out of Malamar's closed eyes and hit Elektross' eyes, sending him into unconsciousness as well.

Once again, the crowd was sent into shock as two of Ash's Pokémon were knocked out although this time it was done not because of superior skill or strength.

"BOTH MALAMAR AND ELEKTROSS ARE UNABLE TO BATTLE! THIS MATCH IS A DRAW! SINCE THE GREEN TRAINER ONLY HAS 3 POKÉMON REMAINING, WE WILL NOW HAVE A 5 MINUTE BREAK AS THE BATTLEFIELD IS CHANGED!"

Zaros returned his Pokémon and sat down by the bench near the entrance to the battlefield while gazing at his opponent with an evil smirk.

Meanwhile, Ash had thanked his fallen comrade and sat on his bench on his side of the field. He then accessed his aura bond, wanting to speak to his angel.

 _"Hey Cynthia."_

 _"Hey Ash. Are you doing okay?"_

 _"Yes. This is one tough battle, but something is very wrong here."_

 _"So, you noticed too?"_

 _"Yes. There is some sort of evil power within Zaros. Not only that but that power extends to his Pokémon as well. It seemed the more damage they took, the more powerful they got."_

 _"I know. That is not only dangerous for you but your Pokémon as well. Your, going to have to find some way to beat them in fewer attacks and not drag this battle at all. Fight with your full power!"_

 _"Don't worry. I will. After all, I have my angel cheering for me."_

 _"Charmer."_ Said Cynthia with a blush as they stopped talking since Ash was once again called to his trainer box.

 **"And were back folks. I have to say today were witnessing some truly amazing. Not only has this been one intense battle but Ash Ketchum has lost his first two Pokémon in this tournament. Who will win is anyone's guess at this point."**

"THE SECOND HALF OF THIS BATTLE WILL BE TAKING PLACE ON A ROCK BATTLEFIELD AND ZAROS WILL ONCE AGAIN HAVE THE FIRST MOVE. TRAINERS! RELEASE YOUR POKÉMON!"

Zaros silently threw his Pokémon in the air and out of it came the Fossil Pokémon Aerodactyl. Ash was surprised to see an ancient Pokémon but nonetheless didn't lose his composure and launched his own poke ball.

"Goodra, lend me your power!"

"BATTLE BEGIN!"

"Mega-evolve!" said Zaros as the bracelet he had on his left arm under his cloak, that held his keystone began glowing. 4 rainbow colored streams came out of his keystone and Aerodactyl's mega-stone that was on the choker around his neck. The streams met mid-way and combined together before the Fossil Pokémon was surrounded by a part rainbow and part black colored dome.

" **Ancient Power**!" said Zaros.

Aerodactyl formed a spectral image of himself before it became a silver sphere that the rock-flying type launched towards Goodra.

'Against his mega-evolved form, this is going to be very hard.' Thought Ash before he commanded his Pokémon, "Counter with **Dragon Pulse!** "

Goodra launched a purple sphere of draconic energy towards the oncoming silver sphere. The two attacks collided mid-field causing an explosion and smoke was kicked up.

" **Rock Polish**!"

Aerodactyl glowed and became shiny as his speed status was increased.

"Use **Blizzard**!"

Goodra launched a powerful gust of freezing wind, hail, ice and snow that enveloped the entire battlefield and blew away the smoke. Aerodactyl took the attack and was damaged but showed no visible reaction, other than the black aura visible to Ash and Cynthia seemed to grow.

" **Iron Head**!"

The rock-type sped towards the dragon type at an unimaginable speed, giving Ash no time to react thanks to his speed boost. Aerodactyl was surrounded by a silver dome before he impacted Goodra sending him skidding backwards.

" **Dragon Claw**!" commanded Zaros.

The rock-flying type's two wings were surrounded by draconic energy before it took the form of spectral claws. Aerodactyl once again sped towards the dragon type with an incredible speed.

"Use **Muddy Water** before he can get close!"

However, Goodra didn't listen as he flinched back in fear which at first confused Ash but then realized it was the secondary effect of **Iron Head**. He knew Goodra could do nothing at the moment except take the hit.

Aerodactyl was right in front of the dragon type before he swung both his wings in rapid succession and hit Goodra twice on his chest, sending him flying back before he landed with a thud.

"Goodra please get up!" shouted Ash and the dragon type listened and complied as he got up although with quite a struggle. "Great job Goodra! Now use **Double Team** into **Thunderbolt**!"

The moment, those words left his mouth, around 50 Goodra copies filled the battlefield as they all began charging a yellow sphere in between their arms.

" **Fire Blast**!"

Just as all of the Goodra's launched a bolt of lightning although only one was real, Aerodactyl launched a kanji shaped stream of crimson with a tint of black colored flames straight onto the battlefield. The fire spread throughout the battlefield, eliminating all of the copies, melting the rocks while also hurting Goodra. Meanwhile, the **Thunderbolt** hit its mark and did quite a bit of damage to the rock-flying type but he showed no reaction however there were some sparks around his body afterwards, signaling that the Fossil Pokémon was paralyzed.

"Use **Muddy Water**!"

Goodra immediately complied despite the immense heat that had enveloped the battlefield and summoned fourth a gigantic wave of dirty brown water out of nowhere. The wave was easily 50 feet tall and Zaros knew that this attack had the capability of taking out his Pokémon so he reacted while all of the Alakazam strengthened the protective barrier over the spectators considerably.

" **Protect**!" commanded Zaros.

The rock-flying type formed a greenish-blue barrier around himself that protected him from the massive tidal wave as it enveloped the battlefield and steam rose up as the melted rocks cooled down quickly.

Goodra was now standing in half-deep within a pool of brown dirty water but he kept his attention on his opponent.

"Jump and use **Power Whip**!" shouted Ash.

Goodra did as such and did an astounding powerful leap as he rocketed towards the floating Aerodactyl with both his arms glowing greenish-white.

" **Brutal Swing** and **Ice Fang**!"

Aerodactyl was surrounded by a swirl of dark type energy as he launched himself towards the oncoming dragon type and soon collided with him. They struggled to overpower one another as they stood at a standstill but soon the Fossil Pokémon opened his mouth as it glowed with ice type energy as he bit down hard on Goodra's shoulder. This caused him to lose the fight as Aerodactyl threw the dragon type straight into the ground with tremendous force, making the water nearby move away.

" **Hyper Beam**!"

The rock-flying type immediately launched a yellow beam of energy with orange zig-zag lines. The beam soon collided with the ground where Goodra was embedded in the ground as a roar of pain was heard.

An explosion soon occurred as a large amount of smoke and steam covered the field since most of the water was evaporated from the attack. When the smoke and steam did clear, Goodra was seen unconscious in a small puddle of muddy water.

"GOODRA IS UNABLE TO BATTLE! AERODACTYL WINS! RED TRAINER PLEASE RELEASE YOUR NEXT POKÉMON!"

Ash returned his Pokémon, thanking him for a great job before he took another poke ball and launched it into the air. "Noivern, lend me your power!"

Zaros left his Pokémon on the field as he didn't care for its condition of being very battered and bruised since that would only make his attacks stronger.

"BATTLE BEGIN!"

"Start things off with **Dark Pulse**!"

The flying-dragon type listened and launched a beam of black colored rings with a purple glow towards the opposing rock-flying type.

"Deflect with **Steel Wing**!" said Zaros.

The Fossil Pokémon complied as his two wings glowed silver before taking a metallic appearance. He then spun his body around very fast before the **Dark Pulse** attack hit but was immediately deflected upwards into the sky doing nothing.

"Fly upwards and use **Boom Burst**!"

" **Dragon Breath**!"

Noivern flew so that he was above his opponent before launching a beam of circular powerful sound waves downward through his ears while Aerodactyl launched a stream of purple flames.

The flames were easily dispersed by the powerful sound waves before the attack continued onwards and hit the rock-flying type sending him to the ground, embedding him in the ground.

" **Aerial Ace** into **Dragon Claw**!"

The Fossil Pokémon immediately shot up as he was surrounded by white air streaks and his two wings had two spectral claws made of purple draconic energy.

"Counter with **Wild Charge** and start gathering the sun's energy!" said Ash in a low tone.

Noivern was surrounded by a yellow dome of fierce crackling electricity while the white tuft of fur around his neck began glowing as it took in solar energy.

The two attacks collided mid-field as they struggled to overpower another for 3 seconds until Aerodactyl pushed forward and dealt quite a bit of damage as Noivern was sent flying high into the air for a while before the managed to straighten himself out.

"Head to the ground and wait for my signal!"

Noivern did as told without hesitation and landed on the ground, never taking his eyes off his opponent.

"End this with **Giga Impact**!" said Zaros.

Aerodactyl was surrounded by a dark pink with a hint of black colored dome of energy with swirling streams of orange energy. He soon rocketed towards his opponent with amazing speeds.

Just before he was about hit his target, Ash reacted, "Dodge with **Acrobatics** and get into the air!"

Noivern instantly listened as he was surrounded by a white glow as he instantly sped out of the way of the powerful attack, causing the rock-flying type to crash hard into the ground as dust was kicked up. Meanwhile Noivern's white fur was now glowing brighter than ever before as Ash knew he now had Aerodactyl beaten.

"Finish this with **Solar Beam**!"

No sooner than after those words left Ash's lips, Noivern launched a huge yellow-greenish beam straight at the place where the Fossil Pokémon collided. The beam of grass energy hit its mark within a second as a humongous explosion occurred and lots of smoke and dust was kicked up while any water that was left, evaporated.

When the dust and smoke cleared, Aerodactyl was seen in his normal form with swirls for eyes as the mega-evolution wore off.

"AERODACTYL IS UNABLE TO BATTLE! NOIVERN WINS! GREEN TRAINER PLEASE SEND OUT YOUR NEXT POKÉMON!"

Zaros returned his Pokémon without saying a word like always and launched his next poke ball into the air and out of it came the Dragon Pokémon Dragonite.

Meanwhile, Ash had done the same but also thanked Noivern for a well fought battle. He launched his own poke ball into the air. "Haxorus, lend me your power!"

Out of the poke ball appeared the pseudo-legendary Axe Jaw Pokémon, Haxorus. (Note that I'm using my designed Haxorus with the stats I gave him if he was a pseudo legendary but I will not be using his mega-evolution in this battle. This is just a debut for the Haxors that will be in the Pokémon fic me and BookPrincess32 will be starting very soon.)

"BATTLE BEGIN!"

"Use **Dragon Rage** Haxorus!"

The dragon type launched an orange ball of draconic energy towards Dragonite.

"Deflect with **Dragon Tail**!"

The dragon Pokémon's tail glowed purplish-blue before he swung his body and slammed his tail onto the oncoming **Dragon Rage** causing it to explode.

" **Stone Edge** and **Rock Slide**!"

Dragonite slammed his blue glowing arm into the ground while his eyes glowed white and a white aura surrounded his body. Blue glowing spike shaped rocks jetted out of the ground as the attack made its way towards Haxorus. Simultaneously, huge round boulders appeared out of white portals in the sky and began falling.

"Jump and use **Iron Tail** and **Dragon Claw** to climb the falling rocks!"

The Axe Jax Pokémon complied as his tail glowed silver and took a metallic appearance while his two arms were covered by spectral claws made of draconic energy. He then put extreme power into his legs before jumping immensely high towards the falling boulders while also avoiding a huge blue glowing spiked rock that had just appeared out of the ground where he was originally standing.

Haxorus began spinning and twisting his body such that he would hit the falling boulders with **Iron Tail** using it to push him upward while also using his **Dragon Claw** attack to grip onto boulders before launching him even higher. He eventually made it to the last and highest falling boulder and landed on the left side of it with his legs bent. Haxorus focused his field of vision onto Dragonite who had a savage look on his face, before he launched himself at full speed off of the boulder and rocketed towards the dragon Pokémon.

"Use **Dragon's Wrath**!" said Ash as he ordered the combination move that used **Dragon Claw, Dragon Tail, Dragon Rage** and **Dragon Pulse**.

Haxorus' arms continued to have the spectral arms while his tail went from a metallic appearance to having a purple glow as it was filled with draconic energy. He also had formed an orange-purplish sphere of draconic energy and launched it forward but made sure to stay behind the attack the entire time he was rocketing towards Dragonite. His body then began spinning fiercly which also took the combination of **Dragon Rage** and **Dragon Pulse** in front of him, fusing its energy around him. His attack took the form of a big purple-bluish twister with hints of orange.

Zaros grinned maliciously at the devastating move rocketing towards his Pokémon. "Spin and use **Dragon Rush** and **Hurricane**!"

Dragonite complied as he launched himself forward as a huge amount of blue draconic energy was released from Dragonite, taking the form of a large dragon around him while his wings glowed white, releasing powerful streaks of wind. Dragonite began spinning much like Haxorus as the **Dragon Rush** and **Hurricane** attack fused together giving the attack a light blue color and the appearance of a fierce twister rocketing forward.

The two attacks eventually collided mid-air as the two powerful Pokémon struggled back and forth, not giving an inch as their draconic pride prevented them from wanting to lose. Eventually the pressure between the attack became too great and an explosion occurred but just before that happened, Haxorus has twisted his body to bring his **Dragon Tail** attack and hit it on Dragonite's chest. However, Dragonite saw this and retaliated with extremely fast reflexes and twisted his body to bring his own tail to defend.

As the explosion occurred, a huge smoke cloud formed in the air and the two-dragon type Pokémon were seen falling out of the cloud before they landed on their two feet, skidding on the ground to a stop in front of their respective trainers. They both had numerous bruises and burns due to their use of powerful attacks.

Both Pokémon grinned maliciously, Haxorus because he always loved a good fight, and Dragonite because of the black aura filling his mind with evil thoughts of wanting to absolutely destroy his opponent.

" **Rock Tomb**!" commanded Zaros.

Dragonite instantly slammed his white glowing fist into the ground as large boulders with a somewhat spikey and round shape appeared around Haxorus, trapping him inside as they squeezed him.

" **Dragon Dance** and break out with **Brick Break!** " said Ash in a quiet tone.

Within the boulders, Haxorus' eyes began to glow red as red and purple energy surrounded him, boosting his attack power and speed while his arms glowed white.

" **Earthquake**!"

Dragonite jumped up before slamming his glowing feet onto the ground, causing the ground to shake as shockwaves made their way towards the trapped Haxorus. However, just before the attack could reach him, Haxorus burst out of the rocks by destroying them with **Brick Break** while also being unaffected by the **Earthquake** seeing as how he was in mid-air.

" **Dragon Pulse** and **Razor Wind** Haxorus!"

The Axe Jaw Pokémon complied and launched a purple sphere of draconic energy from his mouth while he swung his mouth left and right, releasing two crescent shaped blades of wind energy from his two jaw blades.

The **Razor** **Wind** caught up to the **Dragon Pulse** and hit it, causing the energy to fuse into it making it grow more powerful as it got closer and closer to Dragonite.

"Dodge with **Aqua Jet**!"

Dragonite was surrounded by a powerful stream of water before he rocketed forward and around the oncoming attack before heading towards Haxorus who just landed on the ground.

"Block with **X-Scissor**!"

Haxorus brought his arms up as they extended into two long light green blades of bug type energy creating an X. Haxorus stood his ground as Dragonite collided with him. With Dragonite's speed and momentum, he managed to push Haxorus further and further back before Ash decided to call out his next move.

"Front flip and use **Poison Jab**!"

Haxorus did just that and flipped over Dragonite causing him to lose his balance before being sent skidding frontwards while lying on his belly, courtesy of a powerful **Poison Jab** right on his back. Dragonite got up after a while and faced Haxorus with a look of anger and rage which the pure dragon type returned.

Both trainers then called their attack in unison. " **OUTRAGE**!"

Both Pokémon were surrounded by a fierce crimson aura as their eyes glowed red and they launched themselves forward. They began exchanging punches, kicks, headbutts and tail whips against each other as they battled with only their primal instincts to guide them. To the audience, it looked as if the two most powerful beings in existence were fighting to the death to see which of them reigned supreme.

The constant back and forth lasted a full 10 minutes with no one side wanting to give a single inch. Eventually they punched each other hard in the chest sending them skidding backwards. Dragonite's black aura seemed to be growing which worried Ash for both his Pokémon and his opponent's Pokémon's safety.

"End this with **Hyper Beam**!"

"Not going to happen! **Aerial Ace** into **Guillotine**!"

Dragonite began gathering a large amount of energy in front of his mouth as a yellow ball of energy appeared. Meanwhile, Haxorus' arms were surrounded by a white translucent glow creating two spectral sharp and long blades while his body was surrounded by white streaks of wind energy as he launched himself forward.

Haxorus' immense speed from **Aerial Ace** and **Dragon Dance** allowed him to close the distance before Dragonite was even halfway of completing his attack. Haxorus then slashed Dragonite with both arms simultaneously, forming an X. This X was outlined on Dragonite before the attack he was forming dissipated and he fell back first on the ground with swirls for eyes and mouth agape.

"DRAGONITE IS UNABLE TO BATTLE! HAXORUS WINS! GREEN TRAINER PLEASE SEND OUT YOUR NEXT POKÉMON!"

Zaros returned his Pokémon silently while Ash did the same but also praising the proud Haxorus for one hell of an amazing fight!

Zaros then silently released his most powerful Pokémon. The Illusion Fox Pokémon Zoroark who had a weird look in itself since he was completely black with no other color on his body except for his blood red eyes.

'That Zoroark. He has so much evil within him. It's so vile…just what is he?' thought Ash. "Greninja, lend me your power!" shouted Ash as he launched his poke ball into the air.

"BATTLE BEGIN!"

" **Night Slash!** " spoke Zaros with a ferocious grin.

The dark type launched himself at an unbelievable speed with black colored energy blades enveloping his arms.

"Counter with your own **Night Slash**!"

Greninja made blades of dark type energy that he held in his hands. Both Pokémon soon met mid field and began dueling each other with their blades meeting each other and sparks flying everywhere.

" **Double Team** into **Water Shuriken**!" commanded Ash.

The Ninja Pokémon immediately complied and jumped backwards, avoiding a crescent slash from Zoroark before covering the field and the air with his clones before they all released multiple shuriken's of highly compressed water.

Zaros saw Zoroark had nowhere to go so he commanded " **Night Daze**!"

The Illusion Fox Pokémon's body was surrounded by crimson and black energy before he slammed his arms onto the ground releasing a dome of the energy he stored up. The dome deflected all of the shuriken and destroyed all the copies but once the attacks ended, Greninja was nowhere to be found.

When Greninja had saw what his opponent was about to do, he disappeared into the ground using **Shadow Sneak** to avoid the attack.

"Use **Smack Down**!"

Greninja appeared in Zoroark's shadow behind him with his arm glowing brown and he was about to swing it down and hit the dark type on the head but unfortunately, he and Zaros sensed the attack coming.

" **Low Sweep** into **Focus Blast**!"

Zoroark spun around with his leg lowing white as he hit Greninja on the legs causing him to fall but while mid-fall in the air, Zoroark slammed a blue sphere of focused fighting type energy right into Greninja's chest causing an explosion.

The explosion caused the Illusion Fox to jump away while Greninja was slowly revealed to be embedded in the ground with spider-web like cracks.

The water-dark type slowly managed to get up but did struggle due to the two super-effective and very powerful attacks he took head on with no form of defense.

"Use **Scald**!"

" **Flamethrower**!"

Greninja launched a stream of boiling hot water while Zoroark launched a stream of crimson and black colored flames. Both attacks collided mid-field and struggled a bit but the boiling hot water pushed the water back a bit before an explosion occurred and steam enveloped the field.

Now Zaros was grinning like a bloodthirsty maniac as he found the perfect opportunity he was looking for. " **Demonic Hell Illusion**!"

Zoroark grinning and started laughing maniacally which seemingly echoed throughout the battlefield, sending shivers down everyone's spine.

That's when Zoroark's eyes glowed an extremely bright crimson as he seemingly started morphing into a gigantic fox around 60 feet tall with 10 tails swishing around behind him. The fox was standing on his two hind legs much like Zoroark but he had a scythe in one hand and a scimitar in the other, both pure black with red outline in color. Blue fire was appearing all around the battlefield as the foxes' face took the form of when a Pokémon would use the move **Scary Face** but this time it was 10 times scarier making any person shit and piss his or her pants which almost all but a select few in the arena and people watching on T.V ended up doing.

Greninja could only stare at the figure as fear completely filled his mind and his body stiffened. He felt like he was staring at the incarnation of death itself and was completely helpless to stop it. He then saw all his Pokémon family, Ash, Cynthia and a bunch of other humans he came to see as friends, standing right in front of the huge demonic fox. They all had smiles on their faces while their eyes cried tears of blood.

Then in one swift motion, he fox cut everyone Greninja ever knew and loved, killing them all and all he could do his watch. His eyes began to go hollow as he felt like his soul was leaving. He couldn't even make a single noise as he watched the horror unfold in front of him, completely forgetting that he was in battle just a moment ago.

Meanwhile, Ash had saw the same illusion as everyone else but he didn't see what Greninja was being showed of his family being killed in front of his eyes. Ash's focus then turned to his partner in this battle and saw that he was completely frozen in fear.

"Greninja can you hear me?! This is just an illusion! Please snap out of it!" shouted Ash to which he didn't receive any sort of response.

'This is bad. This illusion is so strong it almost had me believing it was real but Zoroark's ability makes him able to manipulate the illusion his opponent is seeing so Greninja could be seeing something different. He can't hear me so the only way to get through to him is with our bond.' Thought Ash as he accessed his aura bond with Greninja.

When he did, he was able to see what Greninja was seeing and it surprised the hell out of him seeing himself, Cynthia and all his Pokémon being killed by the large demonic fox in front of him. He saw how Greninja was slowly losing himself as he fell on his knees.

 _"Greninja it's me Ash! Can you hear me?!"_

Meanwhile, Greninja had been surrounded by blue flames that were closing in on him fast but he just stood there waiting for them to come and take him to wherever his family was. As they were getting closer and closer and his body was filled with fear, regret and an overwhelming feeling of helplessness, he heard Ash calling out to him.

 _"A…A…Ash? Is…Is that you?"_ asked Greninja as he felt a small spark of hope within him.

 _"Yes, it's me Greninja! What your seeing is just an illusion. Everyone is just fine and alive!"_

Greninja couldn't believe what he was hearing. _"An…an Illusion?!"_

 _"Yes! We are in the middle of battle remember?! I need you right now Greninja! Let's show this bastard why he made the biggest mistake of his life!"_

A flash of memories filled Greninja as he remembered he was fighting Zoroark just a few minutes ago and Ash's words began taking away all the negative emotions he was feeling and started filling him up with strength and hope.

 _"Let's do this! I'm…I'm going to make him pay for making me see that! It's time to show him our full power!"_

 _"You said it buddy!"_

As soon as those words left Ash's mind, both trainer and Pokémon roared to the skies as the illusion from the fox began fading away and a humungous pillar of water surrounding Greninja shot into the air.

Zaros and Zoroark were stunned to see their ultimate illusion technique failing. This technique always brought out what the user feared most and it had always worked. No one had been ever able to break it until now. He saw the huge pillar of water and immediately sensed a powerful surge of power coming from within the pillar. This power was not only felt by Zaros but everyone in the stadium

Meanwhile, as the pillar formed, Ash and Greninja's soul united and became one which was also felt by Cynthia. Soon the water pillar became smaller and smaller as it soon became a large 4-sided star of extremely compressed water that was attached to Greninja's back. Greninja had taken a different appearance which Ash had named Ash-Greninja…very creative. His head now had a 4 star shaped cross while his ears now turned black with a small red zig-zag line on each one.

 **"You will pay for that!"** said Ash in a distorted voice as part of it was coming from Greninja was well.

" **Use Hydro Pump**! " shouted Ash.

Ash-Greninja complied and formed a mirror of water in front of him before a huge torrent of water was launched carrying the force of the ocean behind it.

" **Dark Pulse**!"

Zoroark launched a beam of black colored rings with a purple outline towards the huge torrent of water. Soon the attacks collided and the dark type attack stood no chance as it was instantly destroyed and the attack carried on to hit Zoroark.

The dark type was pushed against the stadium wall with tremendous force as the torrent of water pounded into him but this seemed to be increasing the black aura that surrounded him more and more.

" **Now use Ice beam**! "

Greninja launched a turquoise colored zig-zag beam of ice energy that quickly made it was toward Zoroark who had recently plied himself out of the wall he was embedded into.

" **Flamethrower**!"

Zoroark released a stream of crimson and black colored flames that was much stronger and bigger than before. The fire type attack overpowered the ice type attack and quickly proceeded to head towards Greninja.

" **Water Shuriken**! "

Greninja complied and launched the large water shuriken on his back which easily cut through the oncoming stream of flames and went on towards Zoroark.

"Deflect it with **Shadow Claw**!"

Zoroark complied as his right arm glowed with a dark purple energy that took the form of a spectral claw. The dark type swung his arm with incredible force and hit the large water shuriken head on. The spinning shuriken and spectral claw struggled against each other as a large number of sparks were released. Eventually Zoroark overpowered the attack and launched the Shuriken back towards Greninja.

Greninja caught the water shuriken and attached it back to his back.

" **Use Acrobatics!** "

Greninja was surrounded by a white aura before he disappeared in a flash of white as a streak of white ran across the battlefield.

" **Aerial Ace**!"

Zoroark was surrounded by white streaks of wind energy as he disappeared in a blur. Soon everyone saw a bunch of blur's and streaks of white colliding at all places on the battlefield.

" **Use Power-Up Punch!** "

Greninja's two arms began glowing bluish-white before he started to try and hit Zoroark with the fighting type move.

" **Shadow Claw**!"

Zoroark's two arms once again were surrounded by dark purple ghost type energy that took the form of spectral claws.

The two Pokémon then begun colliding with each other, exchanging blows left and right. Greninja was occasionally being surrounded by a red aura as his attack power was increasing more and more. Eventually they hit each other's faces causing them to fall and skid backwards a little.

" **Use Ice Punch**! "

" **Foul Play**!"

Greninja launched himself towards Zoroark with a fist filled with swirling ice type energy while the Illusion Fox was surrounded by a purple aura. Just as Greninja was about to hit his opponent with his attack, Zoroark side stepped the attack and grabbed the arm that the water-dark type had stretched forward. Feeling a large surge of power thanks to the effect of **Foul Play** , Zoroark spun around and threw Greninja at an incredible force sending him flying straight into the stadium wall. Dust was kicked up and when it settled down, Greninja was shown stepping out of the crater that was made.

" **Use Water Pledge**! "

Greninja had eyes filled with determination as he slammed his glowing arms into the ground as his eyes glowed blue. Huge pillars of water then appeared and surrounded Zoroark.

" **Night Daze!** "

The dark type once again slammed his arms into the ground and released a huge dome of crimson and dark colored dark type energy. The dome blew apart the pillars of water giving him the freedom to move again.

" **Feint Attack** into **Night Slash**!" ordered Zaros.

Zoroark was surrounded by a black aura as his arms were surrounded by dark type energy that took the form of long black colored blades. The Illusion Fox then disappeared out of view as he went to executed the attack.

Ash went wide eyed seeing the speed of the attack and quickly reacted knowing where his opponent would be appearing from and Greninja got the exact same thought thanks to their battle souls being one at the moment.

"Back-flip and use a dual **Low Sweep**!"

Greninja jumped into the air just as Zoroark came behind him and swung to hit Greninja with **Night Slash** but missed. The water-dark type then use his spin to bring his two white glowing feet straight onto Zoroark's back and send him flying backwards.

The dark type eventually came skidding to a stop before looking at his opponent. Zoroark's body was filled with bruises while Greninja was faring pretty much the same.

"End this with a full powered **Dark Pulse**!"

" **Hydro Cannon!** "

Zoroark and Greninja began gathering large amounts of energy for their attack and this went on for around 20 seconds before they release their respect attacks. Zoroark launched a huge beam of black colored rings with a dark purple outline while Greninja launched a huge ball of concentrated water and water type energy that was spiraling at a fierce speed.

The two attacks rocketed forward until they eventually met mid-field with a huge shockwave. The shockwave was felt throughout the island as the power behind the two attacks was mind boggling.

The two attacks struggled against each other for a long while until the pressure became too great and a huge explosion occurred as the dome of energy enveloped both Zoroark and Greninja.

This dome of energy eventually settled and the smoke and dust that was kicked up slowly faded away as the two Pokémon came into view. Zoroark was lying flat on his back with wide eyes and his mouth agape while Greninja was kneeling on one knee, in his normal form, panting like never before. This had been the toughest battle Greninja had ever faced and he was an inch within losing consciousness but he was holding on with pure will and determination.

The referee saw the result and called the battle. "ZOROARK IS UNABLE TO BATTLE! GRENINJA WINS! THEREFORE, THE WINNER OF THE SECOND SEMI-FINALS MATCH IS ASH KETCHUM OF PALLET TOWN! HE WILL BE MOVING ON TO THE FINALS OF THE VICTORY ROUND OF THE CHAMPION'S TOURNAMENT!"

 **"AMAZING! SIMPLY AMAZING! Even though Ash Ketchum had a rough start, he battled fiercely and won this match and now will be moving onto the finals to face Cynthia Shirona! The Sinnoh region champion and strongest among all of the regional Champions! That is going to be one amazing battle folks and one that you will not want to miss! But for now, let's give a huge round of applause for the trainers and Pokémon that battled here today!"**

While the announcer was talking, Ash had caught Greninja just as he was about to fall over.

"You did an amazing job Greninja. That was an amazing and hard fought battle! I'm really proud of you!" said Ash with tremendous pride seeping through his tone.

 _"Thank you…"_ said Greninja before he let blissful unconsciousness take him.

"Sleep well my friend." Said Ash as he returned his Pokémon to his poke ball.

He then got up and looked at his opponent who had just wordlessly returned his Pokémon. Zaros then turned to face Ash with a malicious grin that shivers down Ash's spine.

"We will **meet again Ash Ketchum!** " said Zaros with the last part sounding very distorted and demonic but because of the cheering, only Ash heard this.

Ash didn't know why but he had a very bad feeling for the future. He stared at the exit where his opponent walked out of before doing the same and heading out of the stadium with one thing on his mind.

'For the first time in my life…I'm scared of what the future holds. Zaros just who…what are you?'

 **AUTHOR NOTES:**

 **PLEASE CHECK OUT THE NEW STORY I HAVE RELEASE! ITS CALLED "Stronger United" AND I COULD USE ALL THE SUPPORT AND REVIEWS POSSIBLE! I WOULD REALLY APPRECIATE IT!**

 **ALSO, DON'T FORGET TO VISIT THE POLL I HAVE SET UP OR VOTE IN THE REVIEW SECTION BY WRITING "Core AI's battle style" OR "BookPrincess32's battle style".**

 **Also, very sorry for the complete bullshit court scene. I have literally no idea how to do one and that was the best I could come up with.**

 **Please tell me how the battle was and if I am improving with them. Don't bother with choosing which Pokémon to fight for the next battle since I already have it planned out.**

 **Flames will be ignored while CONSTRUCTIVE feedback or praises-hehehe-will be accepted. Please review. Hope you guys and girls enjoyed so until next time-**

 **Peace** **J**


	14. Engraved in History

**Chapter 14: Engraved in History**

 **PLEASE CHECK OUT THE NEW STORY I RELEASE FOR THE SHOW SUPERGIRL! ITS CALLED "Stronger United" AND I CAN REALLY USE SOME SUPPORT AND REVIEWS FOR THAT STORY!**

 **Note: I do not own Pokémon. Pokémon is owned by Nintendo and I in no way shape or form, claim in any way that I own Pokémon with this story. This story is purely made up for entertainment purposes.**

"Speech with voice

" _Speaking with telepathy or aura bond_ "

'Thoughts'

 **"Announcer for tournament"**

Both Ash and Cynthia were now sitting atop a small hill in the forest, a bit of ways away from where all their Pokémon were either resting or playing around. The couple gazed at the stars as all sorts of thoughts were raging through their heads.

It has been a few hours since Ash's match against Zaros and all his Pokémon have healed up but the foreboding feeling that Ash got when he sensed the man's aura and the pure ageless evil that he felt within him caused him a great sense of worry. It also didn't help that the spirit and creator of the universe warned him of a universal threat coming in a couple years and that Zaros was going to be apart of it.

As these thoughts raged through his head, Cynthia had her own worry. She also sensed the evil within Zaros but she knew they had about 2 years until the threat arrives so she had pushed those worries back into the depths of her mind. What was worrying her more was the match she will have with Ash in a few days. No matter how much she had been looking forward to it ever since all those years ago when she was originally going to battle him but due to unforeseen circumstances, it hadn't come to pass.

The worries that plagued her were of the nature of this match possibly changing them. She knew it was silly of her to think so as they love each other unconditionally but she couldn't help it. She was hoping that no matter the result they would both be happy. Cynthia was also worried that either of them might hesitate during the battle and if the other found out it would create conflict between them.

Turning to her lover, she saw he was deep in thought but her own thoughts were eating her inside and thus opened her mouth. "Hey Ash…"

"Hmm?" hummed Ash as he turned to face the blonde goddess while also being broken out of his thoughts on Zaros.

"About our battle in a few days…it won't change anything between us, will it?" asked a hesitant Cynthia.

Ash seemed surprised by this question. "What are you talking about Cynthia? Why would it change anything between us?"

"I-I I just…I don't know. I'm just scared that things might change between us based on the result of this battle…or that one or both of us will hold back when we fight in a few days." Said Cynthia voicing her worries.

Ash cupped Cynthia's cheek with one of his hands and made her look him in the eyes as he gave her a heartwarming smile. "Don't worry Cynthia. No matter who wins the battle nothing will ever change between us. I would be happy whatever the result maybe. And you don't have to worry about holding back. I won't and I don't want you to either. I respect your strength so I can't hold back. I want both of us to fight with everything we have."

With those words, Cynthia's worries were all elevated. "Thank you Ash. I won't hold back either and whoever wins, I'll be happy."

The two then engaged in a lip lock before they started a tongue battle. After, a few minutes of passionately kissing each other, they broke off both with a satisfied smile on their faces.

They stayed silent for a while before Cynthia remembered the worried expression Ash had on his face before she voiced her worries. "Hey Ash, is their anything worrying you?"

Ash smiled a bit as he knew he couldn't hide anything from her not that he ever would. "Its just Zaros. Something about him worries me."

"You think he maybe related to whatever's coming in a couple of years?" asked Cynthia understanding Ash's concern.

"I think so. I had sensed some sort of primordial evil in him and his Pokémon. That power and evil was unlike anything I had ever seen before. It scared me…" admitted Ash which was surprising for him and Cynthia seeing as how much Ash had been through on his adventures.

"Anyways, for now let's just focus on our battle. After, that we will train harder then ever and will kick whatever threat is coming in the future all the way to kingdom come." Said Ash pushing the thought to the back of his mind while also making Cynthia giggle.

"Your right although I think we should train alone for the next few days so we can surprise each other on the battlefield." Said Cynthia.

Ash nodded at this. "No matter how much I don't want to stay away from you, we're going to have to train alone."

They stayed silent for a while, "We should get some sleep now…unless you have some other things in mind." said Cynthia in a very seductive tone.

Ash blushed intensely and got up before picking up Cynthia bridal style and teleporting to his hotel room via Mewtwo's help. Throughout the night you could hear moans, groans and screams of pleasure as the two powerful trainers made love to each other all night.

 ** _A few days later in the main stadium battlefield…._**

Ash and Cynthia both stood in their respective trainer boxes, both mentally and physically prepared for the battle ahead after all the training they did.

Both Ash and Cynthia had picked out the 6 Pokémon they would be using for the upcoming battle and they polished all of their moves and made sure they were in tip top condition by making them do regular exercising drills. Both of them would also have their 6 Pokémon engage in mock battles with each other but also made sure to never push them too far or otherwise risk injury before the battle.

When they weren't training, they would spend time relaxing and talking with each other to deepen their bond and also try to psyche themselves as much as possible for their toughest battle ahead.

The one thing they didn't do was actually plan for the battle ahead. In their mind, they knew that no matter what plan they would come up with it wouldn't work in the battle. They would have to rely on their ability to think on their feet and fight with all their might and whatever happens, happens.

The one thing the couple made sure to do was enjoy the battle to their fullest. With the right mindset, the two legendary trainers faced each other as their gaze met.

 _"Excited Cynthia?"_

 _"Sure am Ash. I have been waiting to battle you like this for a long time."_

 _"Me too so let's give it our all and make this battle one to be remembered."_

 _"Couldn't have said it better myself."_

The two then continued to make some small talk to pass the time while people from around the island were filing into the stadium. The seats were filling up at a very fast rate and soon when they were all filled, people started sitting down on the steps.

From around the world, trainers and their Pokémon were watching as the battle was going to be broadcasted live. They were waiting in anticipation to watch who were probably the two strongest trainers in the world fight each other.

Back in the stadium on Sovereign Island, the seats were all filled and the three figures of Jesse, James and Meowth could be seen selling various amounts of junk food to the spectators as they raked in tons of money. The trio themselves were also excited to see the man that saved their Pokémon and themselves from their life of crime fight with the strongest champion in the world.

In the VIP box the Champions, Elite Fours and Gym Leaders could be seen eating some snacks, making some small talk or just staring at the battlefield as they were also excited to see the battle of the ages.

In the Participant box beside the VIP box, the participants of the tournament were all waiting much like everyone else to see who will win the tournament and to take notes on the battle ahead to perhaps learn a thing or two.

The chattering continued throughout the stadium as Ash and Cynthia continued to chatter until the voice of the commentator boomed throughout the arena through the speakers.

 **"Welcome ladies and gentlemen from around the world! Today we are here in the main stadium on the beautiful Sovereign Island as we await the start of the final round of the Champions Tournament! The two finalists of this prestigious tournament are two of the strongest trainers in the world!**

 **On the green side we have, the undefeated Sinnoh Region champion, the strongest champion among champions, the legendary battle tactician and the strongest woman on Earth. Please give it up for Cynthia Shirona!"**

The crowd cheered their lungs out as chanting of 'Cynthia! Cynthia!' could be heard throughout the stadium and the world much to the two-trainer's amusement. After, a few minutes the cheering died as the commentator started to speak again.

 **"And on the red side we have the slayer of evil, tamer of legends, savior of men and Pokémon alike. Ladies and gentlemen, give it up for…Ash Ketchum!"**

Just like before with Cynthia, people around the world cheered their hearts out and chanted Ash's name and went on for a while as many were viewing the raven-haired trainer as a hero because of all that he's done.

 **"This will be a battle that will be one that no one will ever forget. It will go down in history as the fiercest battle ever as two titans fight each other with all their might. The outcome is anyone's guess and so let's get this battle underway."**

The referee then stepped onto the battlefield and stood in his respective box as he looked at both trainers who gave him a nod of confirmation.

"THIS IS THE FINAL MATCH OF THE VICTORY ROUND! THE VICTOR OF THIS MATCH WILL BE THE WINNER OF THE CHAMPION'S TOURNAMENT! ON THE RED SIDE WE HAVE ASH KETCHUM OF PALLET TOWN! ON THE GREEN SIDE WE HAVE THE SINNOH REGION CHAMPION, CYNTHIA SHIRONA OF CELESTIC TOWN! THIS WILL BE A 6 ON 6 FULL BATTLE WHERE SUBSTITUTIONS ARE ALLOWED AND ALL BATTLE CLAUSES ARE IN EFFECT! NOW SPIN THE WHEELS!"

On the screen, the spinner on the two wheels spun just like all the previous battles. "THE BATTLE WILL BE TAKING PLACE ON A GRASS BATTLEFIELD! TRAINER ASH KETCHUM WILL RELEASE HIS POKÉMON FIRST AND HAVE THE FIRST MOVE! BATTLE BEGIN!"

Ash then took a poke ball into his hand as he looked at Cynthia. Both their eyes met and that was all the signal they needed. "I'm starting this battle off with a bang. Get ready Cynthia, this is the Pokémon has been with me for the longest time. Pidgeot, lend me your power!"

Everyone marveled at the appearance of the big flying type that had a majestic aura radiating from her. Cynthia smiled at Ash before taking her own poke ball and launching it into the air, "Togekiss, battle dance!"

"Let's start things off with **Air Slash!** " commanded Ash.

Pidgeot immediately complied as her wings glowed white before she swung them and released white colored saw blades of compressed air towards Togekiss.

"Dodge and get in close with **Extreme Speed!** "

The Jubilee Pokémon did as ordered as she was surrounded by a light glow before disappearing in a blur, dodging the attack and appearing immediately behind Pidgeot.

" **Fire Blast!** " ordered Cynthia to which the fairy-flying type complied and launched a powerful Kanji shaped stream of crimson red flames.

" **Double Team!** " commanded Ash in a split second.

Although no normal Pokémon would have been able to have the reaction speed to not only react to the command given but also follow the opponents of a champion level Pokémon using **Extreme Speed** , Pidgeot was no normal Pokémon. As such she did as her trainer said and created numerous copies of herself around the battlefield as the **Fire Blast** hit one of her copies and dissipated.

"Use **Hidden Power** Pidgeot!"

All of the copies began forming green spheres of energy whose type was unconfirmed. All of the copies then launched those balls of energy towards Togekiss who was dead center of the attack.

Cynthia and Togekiss both knew it would take a while of concentration in order to determine which of the copies and attacks were real because of the sheer skill of their opponent and time was something they did not have. Quickly forming a strategic plan, Cynthia gave out her orders, "Use **Extrasensory** to form a psychic shield around yourself and send that attack right back."

Togekiss' eyes glowed as a visible purple energy barrier was formed around her. The green energy spheres collided with the shield and the fake ones dissipated in a shower of light while the real attacks were deflected in all different directions towards all of the Pidgeot copies.

The real Pidgeot dodged any of the attacks that were sent her way as both she and Ash had an impressed look on their faces while Togekiss was flying majestically and Cynthia was smirking at the smart play on her part.

"Use **Aura Sphere!** "

Togekiss complied and launched a blue ball of fighting type energy towards Pidgeot.

Knowing that the attack was not possible to dodge, Ash knew the attack had to be met head on. "Use **Air Slash** and shred that attack apart."

Pidgeot once again released white saw blades of compressed air towards the oncoming **Aura Sphere**. The two attacks soon collided and the **Air Slash** cut the **Aura Sphere** into tiny pieces causing both attacks to dissipate in sparkles making the two-flying type Pokémon seem like they were glowing.

" **Quick Attack** into **Aerial Ace**!" shouted Ash.

Pidgeot complied in an instant as she disappeared in a flash of white and appeared right above Togekiss with white streaks of wind around her.

"Dodge with **Extreme Speed!** " Instantly reacted Cynthia.

Just before Pidgeot was about to collide with her target, Togekiss blurred away and was now 50 metres away from the flying type.

Ash smirked at what happened. " **Feint Attack!** "

Cynthia's eyes widened at what Ash had commanded. Pidgeot blurred out of existence at a speed that no eye or technology could follow before she reappeared right on top of Togekiss with a black glow surrounding her with white and black streaks of air surrounding her. The normal-flying type collided with the Jubilee Pokémon's back causing her to crash on the ground with a huge crater being formed.

Ash then pressed his advantage, "Use **Air Cutter!** "

Pidgeot then flapped her wings rapidly and released a barrage of white crescent shaped blades of wind.

"Dodge them!" commanded Cynthia to which the fairy-flying type instantly complied and launched herself off the ground as she raced around the air dodging the attack.

"Keep using **Air Cutter!** "

Pidgeot did just that and continued her attack as she found a couple of the wind blades occasionally scratching Togekiss slightly.

Cynthia gritted her teeth as she knew Togekiss couldn't keep dodging forever. "Togekiss, use **Psychic** and send that attack right back!"

Togekiss' eyes glowed blue before the stream of white blades of wind stopped in mid air for a split-second before they changed direction and headed straight towards Pidgeot.

Ash looked impressed at this as he knew that Togekiss was very powerful if she had the strength to turn around Pidgeot's attack. "Spin and use **Steel Wing**!" commanded Ash knowing it would put Pidgeot in a bad stop if she tried to dodge, since Togekiss could just redirect the **Air Cutter** attack.

Pidgeot's wings glowed silver before taking a metallic appearance while she spun around at a very fast speed. The **Air Cutter** collided with the spinning Pidgeot and some of the blades of wind dispersed as soon as they made contact while some were deflected in different directions. There were the few rare blades that managed to hit Pidgeot passed her defense and injure her much like Togekiss had been.

Cynthia saw that as Pidgeot was spinning a thin vortex of wind was surrounding her and seeing as how the stream of crescent wind blades was about to end she commanded her next move. " **Flamethrower!** "

Togekiss release a stream of crimson flames that soon met its target but rather then just plain hit the spinning Pokémon, the flames encircled Pidgeot, causing a large vortex of flames to from.

Cynthia gave a smirk as she thought she had Pidgeot trapped but Ash had other plans. "Pidgeot! Use **Wind God's Wrath!** "

Everyone outside were confused and curious as to what this new move was that Ash had created while within the vortex of flames, Pidgeot smirked a little. The normal-flying type Pokémon's wings glowed a multitude of colors while her body was outlined by a purple glow. Soon Pidgeot spun faster then ever before as she launched the attack, causing the vortex of flames to disappear and an entirely new vortex to appear.

A huge light-bluish tornado formed with numerous rocks and grass in it and if one were too look closely, one could see numerous crescent blades of wind. Pidgeot was at the center of the huge attack that was a combination of **Hurricane, Twister** and **Air Cutter.**

Cynthia was looking at the attack in awe and slight fear as she called out her next attack. "Togekiss, use **Dazzling Gleam** and destroy that attack!"

Togekiss, who was struggling to stay balanced while in the air due to the strong winds coming from **Wind God's Wrath** , flew up a little before forming a large pink ball in between her two wings. The pink ball than launched a big bright and sparkly pink colored beam towards the large tornado.

At first the two attacks seemed to be even in strength as they were at a stalemate but in a few seconds, the fairy type move seemingly got sucked into the vortex before it just dissipated out of existence.

Cynthia and Togekiss both stood or hovered their a little shocked but Ash commanding Pidgeot to move towards Togekiss broke them out of their stupor. The blonde beauty then formed a plan very quickly using all her knowledge. "Togekiss, use **Extreme Speed** and **Aerial Ace** , and run around the Tornado at the bottom in the opposite direction!"

Togekiss, didn't even hesitate as she was surrounded by a light white glow and white air streaks as she sped towards the bottom of the tornado and began flying around it in the opposite directions of the tornado. Everyone but Ash could see Togekiss since all she looked like was a white streak of light.

Ash didn't even bother retaliating since he knew Pidgeot could not do anything while using this powerful move but he did smirk at seeing Cynthia's vast intelligence of cutting off the powerful column of wind's legs.

Togekiss continued to flying around the column of air at high speed and the tornado began to lose its strength but while this was happening the blades of wind from **Air Cutter** were damaging Togekiss. Eventually the attack dissipated to reveal a slightly dazed but severely exhausted Pidgeot.

" **Steel Wing**!"

Togekiss did as Cynthia said and raced towards Pidgeot who still hadn't recovered from using its powerful combination move. The Jubilee Pokémon swung its two wings landing a dual **Steel Wing** attack that sent Pidgeot flying backwards quite a distance but it also knocked her out of her dazed state but she still took some time to stabilize herself.

Cynthia capitalized on this, "Use **Thunder Wave!** "

A heavily panting Togekiss brought up its wings and formed a light blue ball of electricity that was fairly weak before launching it towards Pidgeot.

Ash smirked as he now had the perfect opportunity to take down Togekiss. " **Feint Attack** into **Mirror Move**!"

Cynthia's eyes widened as she saw Pidgeot surrounded by a light black aura before she disappeared and reappeared behind Togekiss, ramming into her and making her crash into the ground. The normal-flying type then glowed white before she formed a light blue ball of electricity and launched it right at Togekiss who was embedded in the ground.

The attack hit and now Togekiss had occasional sparks of blue electricity surrounding her as she was paralyzed. Cynthia knew Togekiss was on her last legs and with the paralysis, her chances of defeating Pidgeot were slim so she decided to go in all or nothing. "Use **Hyper Beam!** "

The fairy-flying type went back into the air while panting heavily. She formed a large orange ball of energy in between her wings over her head.

" **Brave Bird!** "

Pidgeot who was also panting heavily roared before she flew at full speed towards Togekiss. She was at first surrounded by crimson flames which then converted into blue energy. Togekiss then also released her own attack.

Mid-field, a beam of light orange beam of energy with dark orange zig-zag stripes collided with Pidgeot who was surrounded by a large amount of blue energy. The two attacks struggled against each other for a few seconds before paralysis ticked in for Togekiss causing her to falter and her attack to weaken.

This was the opportunity that Pidgeot needed as she pushed through the powerful attack at full force and eventually collided with Togekiss causing a large explosion.

The smoke that was kicked up eventually faded and revealed Togekiss completely knocked out while Pidgeot was standing on the battlefield heavily panting.

"TOGEKISS IS UNABLE TO BATTLE! PIDGEOT W…" said the referee before Pidgeot also fell to the ground, unconscious as the recoil damage from **Brave Bird** was too much for Pidgeot to handle after the long and hard fought battle. "BOTH POKÉMON ARE UNABLE TO BATTLE! TRAINERS SEND OUT YOUR NEXT POKÉMON!"

Cynthia returned Togekiss and stared at her poke ball. "Amazing battle Togekiss. Great work. I'm proud of you." She then looked towards Ash. "Your truly something Ash. Always having a backup strategy and never letting your guard down." She smiled as she said this before taking out her next poke ball and launching it into the air. "However, this battle is just getting started! Roserade, battle dance!"

Meanwhile, Ash also returned his fallen friend. "Great job Pidgeot. That was one tough battle so take a nice long rest." Ash then looked towards Cynthia "Your amazing Cynthia. The first trainer in a long time to force me to fight at my full power and I'm not going to let up for even a second! Venusaur, lend me your power!"

"BATTLE BEGIN!"

"This time, we'll start things off!" Exclaimed Cynthia. " **Weather Ball!** "

Roserade created a plain gray ball of energy in between her bouquet like arms and soon that ball took in the bright sunlight and turned into a ball of fire. The Bouquet Pokémon then launched the attack towards the opposing grass-poison type.

"Counter with **Sludge Bomb!** "

Venusaur formed a ball of purple sludge in front of his mouth before launching the attack towards the oncoming fire type **Weather Ball**. The attacks soon collided and an explosion occurred, covering the field with smoke that Cynthia instantly capitalized on.

"Use **Magical Leaf!** "

Roserade then launched a barrage of leaves with a rainbow-colored outline.

" **Protect!** "

Venusaur formed a greenish-blue barrier around himself that protected him from the barrage of razor sharp leaves.

" **Vine Whip** into **Double Edge!** "

Venusaur then released 6 vines from its back as they all chased after Roserade in an attempt to bind her.

"Dodge them all and use **Shadow Ball!** "

Roserade elegantly ran and flipped over all of the vine whip attacks before jumping into the air and launching a huge black ball with a purple core towards Venusaur.

The Seed Pokémon saw this and got a command from Ash to dodge which he did so by using his vines to boost his speed as he jumped to the side. Venusaur then used vines to propel himself forward as he was surrounded by a yellow glow.

Cynthia saw the oncoming **Double Edge** attack from Venusaur and instantly countered. "Use **Extrasensory** and throw him away!"

Roserade was surrounded by a blue aura as her eyes glowed causing a faint blue aura to surround Venusaur as well. Roserade knew she couldn't fully halt Venusaur so she decided to use his momentum against him and increased his speed but slightly changed his direction so instead of hitting her, he collided straight with the stadium wall.

The collision was quite loud and some dust had been kicked up. When the dust cleared, everyone except for Ash's eyes widened as he smirked. Venusaur had managed to use his vines to severely weaken the impact so the damage was minimal and the grass-poison type was standing on the ground glaring at Roserade.

"Use **Petal Blizzard!** "

The seed Pokémon then released a huge amount of pink and red petals from the flower on his back. The huge barrage of petals made their way towards Roserade while also filling the battlefield and blocking all vision of Venusaur.

Cynthia saw through Ash's plan and decided to get rid of the huge number of petals as quickly as possible. "Use **Seed Bomb** and blow all of the petals away."

Roserade withstood the constant barrage of sharp petals that had chipped away at her health as she launched numerous glowing seeds into the air that hit numerous places on the battlefield. After, 1 second, a huge number of explosions filled the battlefield as all of the petals were blown away but smoke and covered the field now.

" **Giga Impact!** " said Ash in a quiet voice so only Venusaur could hear.

Said grass-poison type smirked as he released his vines once again and used them to propel him forward as he was surrounded by a pink dome of energy with yellow spirals. Venusaur collided with an unsuspecting Roserade as she was launched out of the smoke and sent flying into the air before landing back on the ground with a thud.

"ROSERADE!" shouted Cynthia in worry.

The Bouquet Pokémon slowly got back up on her two feet as the smoke cleared and everyone saw he numerous number of bruises she had.

Cynthia knew that Roserade did not have great defenses and that Venusaur's powerful attack put her Pokémon on her last legs but Venusaur was open now due to the after-effects of **Giga Impact**. "Use **Grass Whistle** Roserade!"

Roserade was surrounded by a green aura before a serene music filled the stadium. The music had no effect on the spectators thanks to the psychic shields protecting them but Venusaur started to feel drowsy before he lied on the floor and dozed off.

"Now **Synthesis!** "

Ash smiled at the strategy as he saw Roserade glowing and her bruises disappearing. " **Sleep Talk!** "

That one word put Cynthia on edge and worry as everyone saw Venusaur and waited in anticipating to see what attack he would be using. The seed Pokémon formed numerous green-colored spheres around himself before launching them towards Roserade.

Roserade who now had finished healing saw the oncoming **Hidden Power** and quickly began dodging them as she ran around the battlefield.

" **Shadow Ball!** " commanded Cynthia.

Roserade complied as once she had successfully dodged Venusaur's attack, she launched a barrage of black balls with purple cores. The **Shadow Balls** all hit their mark on Venusaur's head and dealt quite a bit of damage as it was his weak spot but the attack also had the added effect of waking the Seed Pokémon out of his slumber.

"Use **Frenzy Plant**!" shouted Ash.

Venusaur complied as a fierce green aura surrounded him before he lifted his front two legs and slammed them back down on the ground. This caused gigantic spiked vines to burst out of the ground as they went all around the battlefield and headed towards the Bouquet Pokémon.

Cynthia had a look of worry on her face as she saw the strongest grass type move head towards her Pokémon. " **Protect!** "

Roserade formed a greenish-blue colored shield seconds before the vines hit her. Roserade struggled under the pressure and power of the attack and after a few seconds, she saw the barrier crack and knew she couldn't hold up much longer so she acted on instinct and dropped it. As soon as the barrier was gone, she jumped as hard as she could and avoided the vines impacting the ground.

The vines themselves had spread around the battlefield and formed a barrier around the perimeter that surrounded the two grass types.

Cynthia smiled at her Pokémon and shouted her next command. "Barrage him with **Razor Leaf** and **Pin Missile!** "

Roserade glowed a bit and shot forward and endless amount of spinning sharp leaves and small white missiles while falling towards the ground.

Ash smirked at the sheer number of projectiles coming towards him and he knew dodging would be impossible so he decided to use another defensive technique. "Use **Vine Whip** to defend yourself."

At first everyone was confused on how **Vine Whip** could be used to stop the barrage of attacks heading his way but what they saw next was nothing short of memorizing.

Venusaur this time summoned 8 vines which took a bit more energy and concentration from him. He then skillfully controlled the vines and began knocking every single leaf and white missile that came his way. All anyone but those who could use aura could see was blurs and leaves falling to the ground or the white missiles crashing all around the battlefield.

This went on for a full 5 minutes as Roserade continued to launch her attacks while Venusaur continued to defend. Soon both parties died down as they were visibly panting heavily as the sheer length of the exhausting battle caught up to them.

"Use **Solar Beam!** " shouted both Ash and Cynthia in unison.

Both Pokémon began glowing yellow as they absorbed the sunlight and began forming a yellow ball of grass type energy. After, a few seconds of charging, the two Pokémon fired their attacks and the two huge yellow beams collided mid-field causing a dome shaped explosion to occur and destroying any vines from frenzy plant except for the huge vines that surrounded the battlefield's perimeter.

A huge amount of smoke was kicked up and everyone waited to see which Pokémon lost but what no one saw was a Pokémon jumping high into the air through the smoke.

The smoke then cleared showing Roserade who was panting but there was no sign of Venusaur. Everyone began looking around the battlefield to find the large Seed Pokémon while the commentator was going crazy.

Everyone were soon broken out of their thoughts as they heard a single word from Ash.

" **Earthquake!** "

Cynthia looked confused as she didn't see Venusaur anywhere on the battlefield and that's when it clicked in her head. Venusaur was nowhere on the battlefield and he can't learn any move to give him the ability to go underground so the only place left to look was up.

When she did, she saw the huge grass-poison type falling towards Roserade at an incredible speed with his 4 legs glowing white. Cynthia knew this attack would defeat Roserade no matter where Venusaur landed but seeing as he was right on top of her Pokémon she smirked at the opportunity of taking Ash's Pokémon down.

" **Hyper Beam!** "

Roserade formed an orange ball of energy before firing a light orange beam with zig-zag dark orange lines towards the falling Seed Pokémon.

The two collided but Venusaur was easily overpowering the attack thanks to his weight and gravity. Venusaur soon reached Roserade as his front glowing feet hit Roserade but at the same time, the pressure between Venusaur and Roserade's attack was too much causing another large explosion.

Once the smoke cleared, both the Bouquet and Seed Pokémon were seen unconscious on the ground with swirls for eyes.

The stadium was in silence and awe at the sheer intensity of the battle that had been going on and the two trainers had just used their second Pokémon.

"BOTH POKÉMONS ARE UNABLE TO BATTLE! TRAINERS PLEASE RELEASE YOUR NEXT POKÉMON!"

Ash returned his friend into his poke ball. "Thank you for the hard fought battle Venusaur. Take a nice long rest."

Cynthia did the same. "That was an amazing battle Roserade. Thank you for all your hard work. Take a nice long rest." She then looked towards Ash and their eyes met and they knew they were both having the best battle ever.

Grinning she took out her next poke ball and launched it into the air. "Milotic, battle dance!"

Ash grinned back at Cynthia and launched his own poke ball. "Blastoise, lend me your power!"

'So I was right. Thank you, Ash…this was exactly the battle I wanted.' Thought Cynthia as she realized why exactly Ash was choosing the Pokémon he was choosing.

 ** _In the VIP box…._**

All of the champions and elite four members were watching the battles that had been going on with complete attention and fascination. Never before had they seen a fiercer battle before but this one was against two of the most powerful trainers in the world.

When the they released their third Pokémon many of them were confused as why they both seemed to be choosing Pokémon of the same typing instead of going with a Pokémon that had a type advantage.

"I don't get it. Why did Ash choose to go with Pokémon of the same typing as Cynthia's instead of going with ones with a type advantage?" asked a confused Gold.

"Because they both want to fight each other with only their skill." Came the reply of veteran elite four-member Drake. This had gotten all of the other's attention as they were too confused with Ash's decisions and Drake's statement. "Look into their eyes. They both hold so much power and skill but they never had been able show it. Tell me of one time you have ever seen Cynthia fight this fiercely?"

"Never." Replied Lance to which all of the other champions and elite four-members gave nods.

"Exactly. Ash is much like her in that sense. They both want to see exactly how strong they are and how far they come but they won't be able to do that if they fought each other when one had some sort of advantage over the other. This is why Ash and Cynthia had chosen Pokémon of the same typing to go against each other. This way the only things that matter in the battle will be the trainer's skill; the Pokémon's power and strength; and the bond both trainer and Pokémon share. It's the ultimate battle between the two most powerful trainers but a show of respect to each other."

"They have been holding back quite a bit in the tournament, haven't they?" asked Steven to which he received a nod from Drake.

"More then you know. This is probably the only time we will see those two go all out. This will be a battle to be remembered." Said Drake as all of their attention to the battle that was about to start again.

 ** _Back with Ash and Cynthia…._**

"BATTLE BEGIN!"

"Let's start things off with **Twister!** " commanded Cynthia.

Milotic's tail glowed blue before she swung it around and summoned fourth a fierce tornado filled with draconic energy.

"Destroy it with **Dragon Pulse!** "

Blastoise opened his mouth and launched a purple ball of draconic energy that collided with the **Twister** attack and both attacks dissipated in a large colorful light that captivated everyone.

" **Dark Pulse!** " shouted Ash.

Blastoise then released a beam of black colored rings with a purple outline towards the Tender Pokémon.

Cynthia saw the incoming attack and immediately countered. "Counter with **Surf!** "

Milotic summoned fourth a huge tidal wave of water out of nowhere that acted as a shield from Blastoise's attack. Once the **Dark Pulse** had died down, Milotic released the control of the water causing it to drop down into the battlefield, transforming it into a pool due to the huge vines Venusaur had created earlier. Both Milotic and Venusaur were standing within the pool and staying afloat.

"Now use **Dragon Breath!** " shouted Cynthia.

Milotic released a stream of purple flames towards Blastoise.

"Dodge with **Aqua Jet** then use **Brick Break!** "

Blastoise surrounded himself in a torrent of water before he blasted out of the pool, causing the stream of purple flames to hit the water. Blastoise got closer and closer to Milotic and kept on going side-to-side to dodge the barrage of **Dragon Breath** attacks. The Shellfish Pokémon's right arm glowed white as he swung it right at Milotic the moment he got close to her.

"Intercept it with **Iron Tail!** "

Milotic's tail glowed silvery-white before it took on a metallic appearance. She swung it towards Blastoise causing it to collide with the oncoming **Brick Break** attack. A boom echoed throughout the arena as the two Pokémon struggled for dominance as they constantly pushed each other back and fourth.

Eventually, the two pushed each other off a great distance as they now stood 30 feet apart from each other in the water.

" **Ice Beam!** "

"Counter with your own **Ice Beam!** "

Cynthia and Ash both called out their orders very fast and both Pokémon then launched a turquoise colored zig-zag beam of ice energy towards each other. The beams collided and kept on pushing each other back and fourth. The cold temperature and pressure between the beams started to cause the surface of the pool they were on to freeze.

Eventually, the two Pokémon stopped their attacks and now the battlefield had a large circular shaped land of ice that was surrounded by water which both of the Pokémon were standing on.

Cynthia saw this and immediately thought of a great plan to utilize the field. "Use **Mist** Milotic!"

The Tender Pokémon opened her mouth and released a white mist that covered the entire field making it impossible for anyone to see what was going on.

"Now get in the water and barrage Blastoise with **Dragon Pulse!** "

Milotic did as such and started to swim really fast around the stream of water that surrounded the land of ice as she randomly popped out of the water and launched purple spheres of draconic energy.

Ash meanwhile, had thought of a counter plan and decided to act on it. " **Iron Defense** into **Rapid Spin!** "

Blastoise was covered in a silver aura as his body temporary became entirely metallic before returning to normal as his defense was sharply boosted. Then Blastoise retreated into his shell and began spinning rapidly in the same spot which caused him to hover in the air.

The **Dragon Pulse** attacks that came from Milotic hit the spinning Blastoise but much to the Tender Pokémon's surprise they started to get deflected as they went in random directions. As she continued to fire, the Tender Pokémon occasionally had to deflect a **Dragon Pulse** that came her way with her tail.

The force of air caused by the **Rapid Spin** attack also caused the mist to fade away. As it did, Ash looked at the water and knew he had to get rid of it as it was giving Milotic huge mobility. "Keep spinning and use **Ice Beam!** "

The Shellfish Pokémon then release zig-zag turquoise colored ice energy through the four holes where his arms and legs come from. The ice type attack hit numerous parts of the water causing it to become instantly frozen while Milotic dodged and dodged until she was forced to come onto the land as the entire battlefield was frozen.

'Quite a clever move Ash but Milotic is just as agile on ice as she is on water.' Thought Cynthia thinking she now had the advantage since Blastoise seemed to be less mobile on Ice but she didn't let her guard down for even a second as she knew Ash was unpredictable. "Combine **Surf** and **Waterfall** and surround Blastoise!"

A fierce blue aura surrounded Milotic as she summoned a huge wall of water that circularly surrounded Blastoise.

"Use **Bulldoze!** "

Milotic then slammed her gray glowing tail into the ground which sent a large and concentrated shockwave straight towards the Shellfish Pokémon.

Seeing this, a smirk made its way onto Ash's face. "Use **Aqua Jet** and get out of there!"

Blastoise surrounded himself with a large amount of water before he launched himself upward not only dodging the ground type attack but escaping the wall of water that had surrounded him.

" **Skull Bash!** "

Blastoise then proceeded to use **Aqua Jet** and raced towards Milotic as he was also surrounded by a light-yellow aura that fused together with the water making the Shellfish Pokémon seem like he was surrounded by a wave of golden energy.

Cynthia saw Ash's water type coming closer and closer to her own and gave a grin as she now had Blastoise right where she wanted him. " **Coil** around Blastoise and slam him into the ground!"

Just as Blastoise was about to collide with Milotic, the Tender Pokémon slithered to the side and then wrapped her body around Blastoise in lightning speed. Milotic held on tight as she twisted her body around so that she could change Blastoise's direction and add to his momentum. The snake-like Pokémon had changed twisted hard enough to the point where Blastoise now headed full force towards the ground and crashed with a loud boom, causing ice and dust to be kicked up.

Cynthia then called out her own combination move. " **Brutal Dragon Tail!** "

Milotic was surrounded by a vortex of dark type energy while her tail glowed purple. Soon the black-colored vortex got sucked into her tail as it was surrounded by a thick black aura. Milotic then proceeded to swing her whole body before bringing her tail down on to the area where she had slammed her opponent.

Cynthia thought she had Blastoise beat because this battle had been going for a while and she saw that Milotic's stamina was close to depletion and the powerful attacks she just bombarded the Shellfish Pokémon should have him knocked out cold.

When the small amount of smoke, mist and ice cleared, everyone gasped in shock. Blastoise had a very fierce blue aura surrounding him and his eyes were glowing blue which showed that his ability torrent had activated, while he was holding Milotic's tail an inch away from his face with one hand while grinning viciously.

" **Smack Down!** "

Blastoise smacked Milotic into the ice floor before bringing his light brown glowing arm into a fierce punch straight into the Tender Pokémon's mid-section. The force of the punch caused a resounding boom and huge cracks to form on the icy floor.

"Now **Brick Break!** "

"Catch it and throw Blastoise Milotic!"

Blastoise's right arm glowed white as he brought it down on Milotic but before it could make contact, Milotic had recovered from the beating it took earlier and snaked her tail around Blastoise's wrist. The Tender Pokémon then with amazing strength that had the crowd astounded, swung Blastoise around and around before launching him into the air.

"Use **Focus Blast** Blastoise!"

The water type did as such and launched a light blue sphere of fighting type energy.

"Counter with **Hydro Pump!** "

Milotic did as such and summoned a mirror of water in front of her before a huge torrent of water with the force of the ocean was launched straight towards the oncoming **Focus Blast**. The two attacks collided mid-air and caused an explosion of water and energy as Blastoise landed back on the icy floor with a loud thud.

"Use **Aqua Jet** into **Gyro Ball!** "

Blastoise surrounded himself with a torrent of water as he launched himself towards Milotic before he began spinning rapidly as a silver ring surrounded him.

" **Double Team!** "

Milotic did as commanded and formed numerous copies of herself all over the battlefield just before Blastoise nearly hit her.

" **Rapid Spin** into **Scald!** "

Blastoise retreated into his shell as he stood in the center of the Milotic copies, before he began spinning rapidly and released multiple streams of boiling water that were powered up with his Torrent ability. All of the copies disappeared and the ice battlefield once again turned into water due to the boiling water Blastoise released but Milotic was nowhere to be found.

Ash looked around before he noticed a shadow over Blastoise and immediately reacted. " **Iron Defense!** "

" **Return!** "

Milotic swung her body around a few times as her lower half glowed white before she swung her tail at Blastoise whose body had taken an metallic like appearance. The force of the blow sent him skidding backwards but he managed to stay on his two feet.

Both Ash and Cynthia saw that the two water types were on their last legs and that the next attack would decide it.

"Let's finish this with **Hydro Cannon!** "

Blastoise followed as he poured all of his remaining power into forming a spiralling concentrated sphere of water in front of his mouth which was severely powered up thanks to Torrent. The water type then launched it towards his opponent.

Cynthia saw the attack coming and a grin came on her face as she saw a mistake that Ash made and new by capitalizing on it, she would be able to keep Milotic in the battle. "Combine **Protect** with **Mirror Coat!** "

When Ash heard this his eyes widened and he knew there was nothing he could do now since Blastoise had just spent the last of his stamina and power and the after effects of using the most powerful water type move wouldn't let Blastoise do anything anyways.

Meanwhile, Milotic's body glowed a rainbow of colors as she formed a greenish-blue barrier around herself. Soon the **Hydro Cannon** fiercely collided with the shield and everyone could hear the two attacks grinding away at each other as they tried to overpower one another. However, with each second that passed, the water type move grew weaker as Milotic absorbed it.

After, fully absorbing it, Milotic dropped the shield and formed a spiralling sphere of immense concentrated water type energy that was double the size of the one previously fired. After, a few seconds Milotic launched towards an exhausted Blastoise and the sphere of water raged forward, forcing all of the water away. Soon the attack met its mark as a dome shaped explosion engulfed Ash's Pokémon while Milotic had retreated a safe distance away.

After, the explosion died down, everyone saw Blastoise on the ground with swirls for eyes while Milotic was heavily panting due to the sheer intensity of the toughest battle for her pride as a water type she ever had.

"BLASTOISE IS UNABLE TO BATTLE! MILOTIC WINS! TRAINERS PLEASE CHOOSE YOUR NEXT POKÉMON!"

"Referee!" shouted Cynthia gaining the man's attention. "I forfeit Milotic! She is in no condition to battle anymore and I will not put my Pokémon in harms way!"

"VERY WELL THEN! MILOTIC HAS BEEN FORFEITED BY TRAINER CYNTHIA SHIRONA! SINCE SHE HAS LOST 3 POKÉMON, WE WILL TAKE A 10 MINUTE BREAK AS THE BATTLE-FIELD IS CHANGED!"

Everyone, in the stadium at first was disappointed at the fact that the Sinnoh Champion forfeited her Pokémon but when they took a close look at Milotic, they could see that she was a second away from falling over and forcing her to continue to fight would just be just cruel. Everyone's respect for the blonde beauty had just gone up a notch and Ash smiled warmingly at both Cynthia and both of the water types.

Ash and Cynthia both returned their Pokémon to their poke balls and thanked them whole heartedly for their efforts. The two trainers then walked to their respective benches at near the entrance to the battlefield to take a nice rest.

Both trainers were in their thoughts which ranged from different strategies to feeling all giddy and excited inside due to the fact that this has been the most intense battle they have ever had in their lives. Meanwhile, the spectators were in a world of their own.

 ** _With Delia and co….._**

"Ash and Cynthia seem to be having the time of their lives down there!" exclaimed a hyper Delia as she was snapping pictures left and right.

Professor Oak chuckled at her antics. "Of course they would. Those two are most likely the most powerful trainers there are and this is probably the first time in quite a while, since they would be forced to battle with all their strength and intellect. I must say, in all my years of battling and watching battles, this had been the most intense and fierce battle I have ever seen."

"The most beautiful as well." Said Tracey gaining the attention of Delia, Professor Oak, Gary, Brock and Dawn. "The way their Pokémon danced over the battlefield was just amazing. I was able to make some of my greatest sketches to date." Said Tracey as he showed the different sketches he made of Ash and Cynthia's Pokémon battling each other and the sketches managed to catch the very essence of the battle.

Everyone else than turned back to the battle as they were lost in their own thoughts.

 ** _In the VIP box…._**

The champions and elite four members were all chatting with each other about the battle and just the sheer intensity, power and intellect behind the moves that were executed.

"Man, Cynthia was really holding back against all of us." Said Lance in a depressed tone as he saw the power behind Cynthia's Pokémon and the brilliant mid-fight strategies the Sinnoh champion had come up with. He knew then and there she could have easily defeated all of his Pokémon with just one of hers.

"No kidding. We do we have a long way to go before we have even half their strength. How did they grow this strong anyways?" said Gold.

"Its because they understood the simple secret to growing powerful that everyone always seems to ignore or just not put emphasis on." Said Drake gaining the attention of everyone.

"What secret would that be?" asked Steven and everyone else paid keen attention to Drake.

"They love their Pokémon." Said Drake gaining confused looks from everyone to which he just sighed. "I'm everyone in here are very close to their Pokémon and believe that they have a very strong bond with them, right?" asked Drake to which everyone nodded.

"But the strength of the bond we share with our Pokémon is nowhere near the bond that Ash and Cynthia share with their Pokémon. They treat their Pokémon more then as comrades or friends. They treat them as family and they have complete trust in each other. Its this trust that makes them follow their trainer's decision and orders in battle without any form of hesitation. You all have seen the crazy strategies that those two had come up with out of nowhere and their Pokémon did no hesitate for a single second. If it was our Pokémon, they would have stopped and questioned if we were doing the right thing or not but Ash and Cynthia's Pokémon don't."

"Its this trust and connection they share that gives them such immense power. Of course training hard and having a sharp mind also factors into their strength and abilities as trainers but those are just small things compared to the importance of the trust between trainer and Pokémon." Finished explaining Drake leaving everyone in the box I silence as they pondered over what Drake said.

 ** _Back on the battlefield once the 10-minute break was over…._**

 **"And were back folks with the second half of the final round for the Champion's Tournament. The battle we have been witnessing between Sinnoh Champion Cynthia Shirona and the Destroyer of Evil Ash Ketchum has been the fiercest and intense battle I have ever witnessed. Watch carefully ladies and gentlemen as this battle embeds itself in history as the best battle to have ever taken place."**

Everyone listened to the commentator and couldn't help but agree with him. Meanwhile, Cynthia and Ash were standing in their respective trainer boxes as they looked into each other's eyes. No words were needed in between them as they understood the haywire of emotions the other was going through and that they were truly enjoying this battle.

"THE SECOND HALF OF THIS BATTLE WILL NOW BEGIN! THE GREEN TRAINER WILL HAVE THE FIRST MOVE AND WILL RELEASE THEIR POKÉMON FIRST. THE BATTLE WILL BE TAKING PLACE ON A ROCK BATTLEFIELD! ALRIGHT THEN BATTLE BEGIN!"

"Spiritomb, battle dance!" shouted Cynthia as she launched her poke ball.

"Pikachu, lend me your power!" shouted Ash as Pikachu jumped onto the battlefield.

"Let's start things off with **Shadow Ball!** "

Spiritomb released a black ball with a purple core towards the mouse Pokémon.

"Counter that with **Electro Ball!** "

Pikachu formed a yellow ball of crackling electricity at the tip of its tail before swinging it towards the oncoming ghost type attack. The attacks collided mid-field, causing an explosion.

"Use **Shadow Sneak!** "

Spiritomb then disappeared into the ground and became a shadow as he sped towards Pikachu at unimaginable speeds.

"Dodge with **Quick Attack!** "

Pikachu was surrounded by a white glow before he ran in a flash of white. Spiritomb and Pikachu closed in on each other and just as Spiritomb burst out of the ground in an attempt to hit the electric type, Pikachu spun mid-air and passed the ghost-dark type.

"Use **Agility** and surround Spiritomb and then use **Thunderbolt!** "

Pikachu did as Ash said and was surrounded by a pink aura as his speed increased and he began running at a very fast pace and surrounded the ghost-dark type. The speed at which the mouse Pokémon was running caused speed-mirages to appear, making it seem as if Pikachu was using **Double Team.**

All of the Pikachu images then began firing yellow bolts of electricity towards the Forbidden Pokémon seemingly at once but there was a short milli-second delay between each of them.

"Spin and use **Dark Pulse!** " responded Cynthia.

Spiritomb was then surrounded by a black aura as he began spinning in mid-air. The ghost-dark type then started released huge black rings with a purple outline outward from his body that grew as it traveled farther. These constant black rings that were fired in random directions all intercepted all of the bolts of lightning.

"Now use **Smokescreen!** "

Spiritomb stopped spinning once Pikachu's barrage of attacks stopped, and then opened his mouth to release a large cloud of smoke that filled the battlefield making it impossible for anyone to see the two Pokémon.

" **Nasty Plot** into **Ominous Wing!** "

Spiritomb had a black aura surrounding him as his mind was filled with cruel, malicious thoughts and his special attack power was boosted.

Ash decided that while Spiritomb was powering up he would take control of the battlefield. "Use **Electric Terrain** into **Discharge!** "

Pikachu was surrounded by a yellow aura before he released a large amount of yellow crackling electricity all over the battlefield, also causing the smoke to dissipate. The whole battlefield was glowing yellow as electricity kept sparking everywhere.

Spiritomb was done powering up so he then summoned a large gust of wind that was fused with ghost type energy while Pikachu expelled a large amount of electricity in a dome. The gust of wind and dome of electricity collided and fought each other but eventually both fizzled out as they were equal in power.

"Use **Charge Beam!** "

Pikachu formed a ball of electricity in between his two paws before a beam of electricity was launched from it, towards the Forbidden Pokémon.

"Dodge and get high in the air and then use **Dark Pulse** and **Rock Tomb** , rapid fire!"

Spiritomb complied as it glided out of the way of the electric type attack and got high into the air as it stared down at the mouse Pokémon who had a blue aura signalling its special attack powerup.

Spiritomb was then surrounded by a white aura while he fired a barrage of beams, made of black rings with a purple aura.

" **Quick Attack** and use the rocks to dodge!"

Pikachu was once again surrounded by a white glow before he disappeared in a white flash. Pikachu then began running around the entire battlefield at an unbelievable speed as all the spectators could see was a streak of white.

The electric type then used the rocks to jump from one place to another as they were a great way to constantly change directions while moving at such an immense speed. Pikachu was keeping an eye on Spiritomb the whole time as he side-stepped all of the **Dark Pulse** attacks while thanks to the **Electric Terrain** , Pikachu was able to sense all of the large oval shaped rocks that would burst out of the ground and he would simply roll or side step them.

"Use **Volt Tackle!** " commanded Ash after Pikachu had dodged for a while and he saw a large hole in Spiritomb's attack pattern.

Pikachu then ran on top of a rock before launching himself into the air towards Spiritomb as he was surrounded by a large and fierce veil of electricity.

Cynthia saw Pikachu was approaching her Pokémon very quickly and Spiritomb wouldn't be able to react with any large powerful attacks due to its low speed. "Intercept with **Sucker Punch!** "

Spiritomb seemingly blurred out of existence before reappearing right in front of Pikachu and rammed his purple glowing body into the electric type while he was surrounded by the veil of electricity. The two Pokémon pushed against each other as they struggled to overpower one another but eventually Pikachu let out a battle cry as he pushed past Spiritomb as an explosion happened.

Pikachu then landed back on the ground as he looked towards Spiritomb who had fallen on the ground. Spiritomb slowly got up after a small struggle as he glared at Pikachu.

"Use **Will-O-Wisp!** "

Spiritomb formed 4 blue spectral flames and launched them towards Pikachu.

"Dodge them Pikachu!"

Pikachu began running around and weaving out of the 4 spectral flames' way.

"Use **Psychic** on the flames!"

Spiritomb understood the command as his body was surrounded by a blue aura which in turn made the 4 blue spectral flames be also surrounded in a blue aura. Spiritomb then controlled the flames and made them chase after Pikachu who in turn began using **Quick Attack** to dodge them.

Ash knew that Pikachu could dodge them all but the attack wouldn't let up so he decided to go after the source. "Go after Spiritomb and touch its stone!"

Pikachu immediately followed Ash's order as he kept dodging the blue flames. Within a few seconds, Pikachu had reached Spiritomb and he put his paw on the stone.

" **Thunder!** "

Pikachu roared as he released a large amount of electricity from his body that made its way to Spiritomb's spectral like body and damaged him severly.

Cynthia saw this and reacted, " **Pain Split!** "

This caused Ash's eyes to widen, "Pikachu, get away!" shouted Ash but Pikachu found that he couldn't move as Spiritomb had released control of the spectral flames to use **Psychic** to hold Pikachu. Ash watched as he saw Pikachu crying out in pain as he shared the damage Spiritomb was suffering while the ghost-dark type healed to the point where both he and Pikachu were equally in stamina and body damage.

Both Pokémon then jumped away from each other but were panting heavily as the long battle was taking a toll on them.

Cynthia then saw the golden color that had enveloped the battlefield for a while dissipate so she knew that **Electric Terrain** had ended so she made her next move. " **Feint Attack** into **Hypnosis!** "

Spiritomb blurred out of existence before reappearing behind Pikachu with blue glowing eyes.

"Close your eyes, and use **Thunder Punch** behind you!"

Pikachu closed his eyes and spun around with his right fist surrounded with a veil of crackling electricity. Spiritomb's **Hypnosis** was rendered useless but he still carried out the **Feint Attack** and rammed his body towards Pikachu's **Thunder Punch** attack.

The two attacks collided mid-air and the two struggled for a while before pushing each other away as they landed 25 feet away from each other.

"Use **Curse!** " shouted Cynthia.

Spiritomb had a white aura surrounding him before a white ghostly spectral form of himself came out of his body and became a large needle. The needle then launched towards Pikachu.

"Use **Double Team!** "

Pikachu formed several copies of himself all over the battlefield in an effort to dodge the attack but alas, the spectral needle had already locked onto Pikachu's soul and immediately went after the real one. The needle then proceeded to disappear inside Pikachu's small body causing him to jerk as a cold feeling enveloped him.

Ash gritted his teeth as he knew he had to end the battle quickly since Pikachu was on a time limit but before he could all out his next attack, Cynthia had beat him to it.

"Use **Dance of the Shadows!** " commanded Cynthia.

This got everyone's attention as they waited in anticipation on what the attack could be

Meanwhile, Spiritomb fired around 10 **shadow balls** into the air before his eyes glowed a bright blue. A blue aura then surrounded the **Shadow Balls** before they seemingly launched themselves, all heading straight towards Pikachu.

"Use **Agility** back to back and dodge them all!"

Pikachu was then surrounded by a fierce pink aura as he blurred out of existence and began running all over the battlefield, dodging all of the **Shadow Balls**. Pikachu got faster and faster as **Agility** maxed out his speed.

Ash knew that Pikachu running at that speed would tired him out very quickly, especially with the tough battle he had been fighting and that **Curse** was chipping away at Pikachu's health very quickly. "Use **Quick Attack** to jump in the air and finish this with **Electro Ball!** "

Pikachu did as such and jumped onto a nearby rock before using all his strength to rocked upward as he was surrounded by a white aura and all everyone saw was a streak of white heading high into the air.

Pikachu eventually stopped going higher before he started to fall back down but as he was falling, the electric type began to create a ball of electricity at the tip of his tail. Due to the immense speed boost Pikachu had received the **Electro Ball** continued to get bigger and bigger before it was almost the size of half the battlefield.

Meanwhile, Spiritomb saw the attack coming towards him from above and as such, he combined the **Shadow** **Balls** he had created into one big one which was only half the size of the oncoming **Electro Ball!**

Both Pokémon launched their respective attacks and soon the two huge spheres collided mid-air but there was no struggle as the **Electro Ball** easily overpowered the **Shadow Ball** and continued onward towards Spiritomb.

" **Protect!** " desperately shouted Cynthia in a last-ditch effort to save her Pokémon from the massive attack.

Spiritomb formed a greenish-blue colored barrier around himself just before the huge ball of electricity hit him. The big ball grinded away at the shield and some cracks started to form.

Eventually, the shield broke completely as the large **Electro Ball** hit Spiritomb, and caused a huge dome shaped explosion. The psychic type Pokémon pulled their full power into strengthening the shield and barely managed to squeeze enough power to protect the watching spectators.

Pikachu landed back on the ground as he had watched the explosion from above. The electric waited in anticipation for the smoke and dust to clear off the battlefield while panting heavily. As soon as the smoke and dust cleared he saw Spiritomb with swirls for eyes, lying in the middle of a massive circular crater that had covered over half of the battlefield.

Before Pikachu could rejoice in victory of defeating his opponent, a large amount of pain filled his body as the **Curse** damage kicked in, sending the mouse Pokémon into blissful unconsciousness.

Everyone, was looking at the state of the battlefield with their jaw dropped as they saw the sheer amount of damaged that had been done. They were also shocked at the result of the skirmish as they saw Spiritomb unconscious but a few seconds later, Pikachu fainted as well. With this type of battling, no one could guess who would be the winner since both trainers seemed so perfectly and evenly matched which was a shock in itself since no one had ever been able to match Cynthia in strength before.

"BOTH SPIRITOMB AND PIKACHU ARE UNABLE TO BATTLE. TRAINERS PLEASE RELEASE YOUR NEXT POKÉMON!"

Silence rained throughout the stadium and everyone who were watching as they watched Cynthia returning Spiritomb into his poke ball while Ash picked up Pikachu and laid him down on the bench near the entrance to the battlefield to rest. Both of them thanked their Pokémon for such a hard-fought battle and that they were proud of them.

The two trainers then faced each other as a smile made its way on their faces. This was what battling was all about, working in full sync with your Pokémon and having the time of your life alongside them.

With the same thought in their head, the two trainers picked out their next poke ball and launched it into the air and as if someone unspoken message had been sent between the two of them, both trainers had chosen the same Pokémon.

On Cynthia's side emerged a normal yet fierce looking Lucario and on Ash's side appeared a pure white Lucario with his legs, arms and eyes being black.

"ALRIGHT THEN, BATTLE BEGIN!"

"Let's start things of with **Aura Sphere!** " shouted Ash.

"You use **Aura Sphere** as well!"

Cynthia's Lucario formed a blue colored sphere of aura while Ash's Lucario created a white colored ball of aura.

Both Pokémon launched the spheres of aura causing the respective attacks to collide mid-field. The spiralling balls of aura pushed each other back and fourth as they struggled to overpower one another before they both exploded in a shower of white and blue lights.

"Lucario, use **Stone Edge!** " commanded Ash.

The white Lucario smashed his white glowing fist into the ground, causing blue glowing spiked rocks to burst out of the ground in a line as they headed towards the opposing Lucario.

"Destroy them with **Focus Blast!** "

Cynthia's Lucario did as told and launched a concentrated blue ball of fighting type energy towards the oncoming blue glowing spiked rocks as they continued to burst out of the ground, making their way towards him. The **Focus Blast** destroyed the oncoming spikes causing smoke and small rocks to be blown in all directions.

"Get in close with **Extreme Speed** and use **Blaze Kick!** " ordered Cynthia, taking advantage of dust and rocks.

Ash and his Lucario saw this coming and grinned. Cynthia's Lucario was a second way from connecting his blazing foot but Ash reacted, " **Circle Throw!** "

The white Lucario caught Cynthia's Lucario's blazing foot and even though it caused him pain, he held on as he was surrounded by a red aura. Ash's Lucario then swung Cynthia's Lucario by his foot around a few times before throwing him towards the stadium wall.

The normal Lucario crashed back first into the steel wall but quickly recovered as he jumped back into the battlefield.

"Use **Rock Slide!** " commanded Cynthia.

He did as his trainer said and summoned fourth large boulders through white portals in the sky. The boulders began falling towards the opposing Lucario at great speeds.

"Dodge them all with **Extreme Speed!** "

The white Lucario surrounded himself in a white glowing aura before he ran in a flash of white as he raced across the battlefield dodging the oncoming boulders. In a few seconds, he had dodged all of the falling boulders.

Ash saw the huge rocks and got an idea on a good way to use them for a distraction. "Get behind one of the boulders and use **Bullet Punch** towards Cynthia's Lucario!"

The white Lucario did not hesitate for a second at what sounded like a weird command and got behind a large boulder of rock while facing towards where his opponent was. His hands then glowed silver as they took on a metallic appearance. He then began punching the boulders at lightning speed causing it to crack and break into pieces but due to the force and direction of Lucario's punches the small pieces headed straight towards Cynthia's Lucario.

"Jump and dodge!" shouted Cynthia to which her Pokémon immediately followed. Cynthia not wanting Ash to be able to utilize the other boulders for such attacks decided to eliminate them. "Use **Flash Cannon** and destroy all of those boulders!"

The normal colored Lucario formed a silver sphere in between his hands before firing a silver beam of steel type energy towards all of the boulders, causing them to be broken apart and a line of explosions to occur, where the boulders were.

Using, the smoke and dust kicked up to his advantage, Ash called out his next attack. " **Sky Uppercut!** "

The White Lucario jumped high into the air straight towards his opponent with his right arm glowing bluish-white. Within, a second he reached his defenseless opponent who had a shocked look on his face. The White Lucario landed the fierce uppercut on him and this would have caused him to fly further into the air, if Ash's Aura Pokémon hadn't grabbed his legs and throw him towards the ground.

Cynthia's Lucario crashed on the ground but got up on his two legs immediately as he saw his opponent falling through the air right on top of him.

"Use **High Jump Kick!** " shouted Ash.

The White Lucario then bent his right leg as his knee glowed white, and using gravity to his advantage, he closed the distance between him and his opponent very quickly.

" **Detect!** "

Cynthia's Lucario's eyes glowed yellow a bit before he immediately side stepped the attack at a speed that should not have been possible as Ash's fighting-steel type was an inch away from hitting him. This had caused Ash's Pokémon to crash into the ground, and take a lot of damage in his right knee.

Lucario managed to get back on his two feet but he held onto his right knee as it was hurting like hell but the pain was bearable due to the insane training he put himself through.

Ash berated himself in his head for using such a reckless move when he had no guarantee it was going to hit but he quickly composed himself after a couple of seconds. "Use **Dark Flash Cannon!** "

The White Lucario formed a silver sphere with black rings surrounding it in between his hands. The sphere then launched a silver beam of steel type energy that was surrounded by black rings of dark type energy.

"Use **Double Team** to dodge!"

Cynthia's Lucario then formed numerous copies of himself all throughout the battlefield just before the White Lucario's attack hit causing an explosion in the background whose shockwave destroyed all of the copies.

" **Extreme Speed** into **Close Combat!** " commanded Cynthia in an effort to fight close quarters with Ash's Lucario seeing as how his right leg was injured.

Ash smirked as he responded to Cynthia's command instantly. " **Me First!** "

Both Pokémon instantly blurred out of existence while they were surrounded by a red aura. The two Pokémon then met mid-field as they started to hit each other with a barrage of non-stop punches and kicks.

The two Pokémon continued to dodge and intercept each other's punches and kicks yet they only managed to land a single clean hit on each other but Cynthia's Lucario took more damage due to the effects of **Me First** making Ash's Lucario's attacks more powerful.

To everyone else, it seemed as if a few red blurs were dashing around in the middle of the battlefield constantly colliding with each other.

Eventually, the two Pokémon had once again collided mid-field but this time, Ash's Lucario found a opening which they probably would not have been able to see had it not been for their numerous years fighting each other and opponents from around the world.

Because of this, Ash reacted and gave lightning fast orders, " **Low Sweep** into **Power-Up Punch!** "

Lucario did as such and bent down low as he swung his lightly glowing foot and hit his opponent's legs causing him to start to fall towards the ground, but Lucario completed his spin as he brought his red glowing fist straight into his abdomen area, sending him flying backwards.

Cynthia saw the situation and reacted, " **Aura Sphere!** "

Lucario who was in mid-flight heading towards the stadium wall, formed a blue colored sphere of aura and launched it towards the white Lucario as he rolled on the ground and eventually came to a complete stop.

"Counter with **Dragon Pulse!** "

The white Lucario launched a purple sphere of draconic energy which intercepted the oncoming **Aura Sphere** , causing an explosion.

" **Boundless Aura Spheres!** " commanded Ash.

White Lucario then created a huge **Aura Sphere** above his head that was about twice his size. The massive sphere of aura then began firing smaller **Aura Spheres** towards Cynthia's Lucario.

Cynthia knew that **Aura Sphere** is an attack that can't be dodged so she reacted, "Defend yourself with **Bone Ruse!** "

He did as told and formed a long bone made of his aura which he held in his two hands. Cynthia's Lucario then began spinning the bone staff at an incredible speed making it seem like a blur.

All of the **Aura Spheres** were deflected away from Cynthia's Lucario and hit all over the battlefield and making numerous holes in the large crater.

This went on for a while as the White Lucario launched **Aura Sphere** after **Aura Sphere** but Cynthia's Aura Pokémon deflected them all while moving slowly forward. Eventually, Ash's Lucario had stopped the attack as the attack had drained him and he knew if he continued to fire, he would not last long at all.

Cynthia saw how tired Ash's Lucario seemed especially after firing so many attacks and decided to capitalize on it. " **Agility** into **High Jump Kick!** "

The blonde beauty's fighting-steel type was surrounded by a pink aura before he blurred out of existence and reappeared right in front of Ash's Lucario as he brought a glowing knee straight into his abdomen.

Cynthia had expected Ash to react in some way but all she saw was a grin on his face and she knew she had fallen into a trap.

" **Counter!** "

The White Lucario was surrounded by a thick and menacing black and red aura. All of the damage he had taken from the Sinnoh Champion's Lucario got channeled into his right hand and the power doubled thanks to the aura. The White Lucario then brought his arm in a powerful jab straight into his opponent's abdomen and due to their close proximity, the attack was impossible to dodge.

The strong attack sent Cynthia's Lucario flying back as he rolled on the ground before coming to a stop.

Ash knew Cynthia's Lucario was not down for the count so he quietly whispered, " **Laser Focus!** "

"Please get up Lucario!" shouted Cynthia to which the Pokémon instantly listened and made his way back on his feet but his injuries and exhaustion were visibly evident.

" **Positron Cannon!** " shouted Ash immediately garnering everyone's attention.

Cynthia saw his Lucario gathering a huge amount of power in between his arms as he was forming some sort of attack. She knew that this was going to be one of Lucario's strongest attack that he and Ash probably developed but she knew that all these attacks had costed a large amount of power and stamina to execute. Plus, seeing her own Lucario on his last legs, she decided to make one last move as she saw Ash's Lucario about finished preparing his move.

" **Aura Sphere** into the air and then defend yourself with **Protect!** " shouted Cynthia.

Her Lucario instantly launched a powerful **Aura Sphere** that was twice its normal size into the air before he used every last bit of energy he had left to form a greenish-blue colored barrier around him just as the White Lucario fired his attack.

Meanwhile, the White Lucario had fired his strongest attack that he and Ash had invented. It was a mixture of **Aura Sphere, Focus Blast, Dragon Pulse, Shadow Ball, Dark Pulse,** and **Flash Cannon.** The attack itself looked much how the typical atom would look like. The attack had a shining white sphere for a core, with 6 large circular rings surrounding it that had silver balls running within the black rings.

The attack had caused the ground to shake and crack as it made its way towards Cynthia's Lucario who had a determined look on his face. Soon enough the attack collided with the shield and sparks flew everywhere as the attack began grinding away at the shield. After, a few seconds, Cynthia's Lucario was being pushed back and his shield had cracks all over it. A few more seconds later, the barrier broke and the attack collided with Cynthia's Lucario as a large dome-shaped explosion filled the stadium.

No one but Cynthia and Ash noticed the **Aura Sphere** launched before come down and land on the white Lucario.

The explosion soon went away and the dust and smoke that had kicked up and covered the battlefield settled away.

Everyone's eyes bugged out of their sockets as they saw the result…ANOTHER TIE!

"BOTH LUCARIOS ARE UNABLE TO BATTLE! TRAINERS PLEASE RELEASE YOUR LAST POKÉMON!"

Everyone in the stadium remained silent as they watched the two smiling trainers return their Pokémon and give them their whole-hearted thanks for their efforts.

The whole stadium waited in anticipation as they took out their last poke ball and stared at each other.

"Well this is it Cynthia. The final battle."

"That it is and I have to say, this has been the best battle of my life. You're the first person to ever push me to fight this hard."

"It's the same for me too. Now let's get this show on the road and fight with our hearts in this last battle. Show me your strength Cynthia!"

"Gladly!"

Both Ash and Cynthia gave each other heart warming smiles as only they understood what the other felt and it was too complicated to say in words.

"GARCHOMP, BATTLE DANCE!"

"CHARIZARD, LEND ME YOUR POWER!"

"ALRIGHT THEN, LET THE FINAL BATTLE BEGIN!"

"Let's go all out right from the beginning!" said Ash as both of the twin titans glared at each other.

"Took the words right out of my mouth!"

Garchomp and Charizard gave each other grins as they knew what their trainers were thinking. They were also happy that for the first time in a long while, they will be able to fight someone of not equal strength but someone who had worked hard to gain that strength.

"GARCHOMP/CHARIZARD! MEGA-EVOLVE!"

4 yellow streams of energy came out of the Pokémon and trainer's respective mega-stones and key-stones. A rainbow-colored dome enveloped the two Pokémon before disappearing a few moments later.

Now two Pokémon that looked so menacing and strong as the sheer power that radiated off them would be able to match some of the strongest legendary Pokémon in the world. Mega-Garchomp and Mega-Charizard-X then stared at each other before roaring.

The two Pokémon roared so loud, it literally could be heard over the oceans as they showed their power to the world. One thing was for sure, was that this battle was going to get messy and thankfully Mr. Goodshow had the same line of thinking as he called for every psychic type available to strengthen the psychic shields to contain the battle. Unknown to him, Mewtwo had come not only to watch and project the battle to all of Ash's Pokémon through their mind but to make sure no one got hurt and strengthen the psychic shields. And in this particular battle, he would need to use his full power to defend everyone as he knew if Garchomp and Charizard fought at their full strength in their mega-evolved state…let's just say the result won't be pretty. (I'll be referencing mega-garchomp and mega-charizard-x by their normal names.)

"Let's start this with **Dragon Pulse!** "

Charizard roared as he formed a fierce purple colored sphere of draconic energy in his mouth before launching it towards the Mach Pokémon.

"Cut it with **Slash!** "

Garchomp's left fin glowed white as he brought it vertically down on the oncoming **Dragon Pulse** splitting the attack in half. The two pieces flew past her before dissipating.

"Use **Aerial Ace** into **Crunch!** " commanded Cynthia.

Garchomp flowed her wings in before disappearing in a sonic boom, as white streaks of air surrounded her and a black aura surrounded her teeth.

Ash waited a bit before he saw Garchomp reappear right beside Charizard. "Catch her."

Charizard followed the simple command and caught Garchomp by her shoulders, preventing her from moving an inch forward but Charizard had been exerting his full physical strength to stopping Garchomp which made him respect his opponent even more.

" **Seismic Toss!** "

Charizard moved in to catch Garchomp in a death grip before flying up high into the sky. The dragon-fire type then began flying in circles several times before he used his built-up momentum to fly down towards the ground at an amazing speed.

"Use **Crunch** to break free!" commanded Cynthia.

Garchomp bit down HARD onto Charizard's right shoulder causing him to wince and nearly cry out in pain as Garchomp's jaw strength was enormous but his sheer will kept him going. Charizard continued flying down towards the ground before he let loose his grip and grabbed onto Garchomp's arm and throwing her towards the ground.

Garchomp crashed into the large crater that had been formed on the rock battlefield due to the previous 2 battles. However, the Mach Pokémon instantly got back up and hovered in the air glaring at her opponent.

"Use **Dragon Claw!** " shouted both trainers in unison.

Both Pokémon formed large greenish-blue colored spectral claws that covered both their arms before they charged at each other at full speed. The two engaged in a fierce struggle as they collided, none of them giving an inch. Eventually they broke off the attack only to fly back with force and collide again.

This went on for a few minutes as the two fierce titans clashed back and fourth as everyone watching the battle was in awe of the sheer power and ferocity behind each one of their attacks.

The two were about to collide again but Ash interrupted, " **Dragon Tail** her into the ground."

Charizard instantly reacted to his trainer's command as his tail glowed purple and was filled with draconic energy. Charizard spun to the side before front flipping and bringing his tail down towards Garchomp's head in an effort to crash her to the ground again.

However, Garchomp was not slow to reach since she was Cynthia's strongest Pokémon and as such, instinctively brought her fins up to block the attack taking minimal damage but she was still sent crashing into the ground.

"Head in with **Aerial Ace** and use **Focus Punch!** "

Charizard flew forward as he was surrounded by white streaks of air and his right fist glowed blue, as it was filled with concentrated fighting type energy.

Cynthia simply smirked as she found a great opportunity, " **Stone Edge!** "

With a loud road, Garchomp smacked her glowing two arms into the ground. What happened next shocked everyone including Ash as blue-glowing spiked rocks appeared all over the battlefield at once and these spiked rocks were as tall as 15-foot-tall buildings and were fairly wide and thick.

The spiked rocks had rocketed out of the ground and one of them hit Charizard right in the abdomen as he was flying towards Garchomp sending him flying backwards before landing back on the ground with a *THUD*.

Charizard quickly got up but a small bruise could be seen on his stomach, as he glared at Garchomp.

"Use **Rock Slide!** "

Garchomp did as told and summoned fourth huge boulders out of white portals in the sky.

"Dodge them and if you can't destroy it with **Steel Wing!** "

Charizard did as such as his wings took a metallic like appearance and flew to the skies, dodging all of the incoming rocks. The blue-glowing spiked rocks had made it difficult to dodge but Charizard had been avoid most of them while the occasional ones he couldn't avoid were destroyed by his **Steel Wing** attack.

" **Dual Chop!** "

Both Charizard and Ash heard this as they saw Garchomp who was just a few metres away from him with blue flowing fins.

" **Aerial Ace!** " Ash instinctively reacted.

Charizard must have known what has was thinking as he had pretty much executed the move the moment the first syllable of the move had been uttered. Charizard disappeared and reappeared right beside Garchomp, ramming his body into hers, sending her crashing into blue-glowing spiked rocks.

" **Double Team** into **Dragon Dance.** " Ash whispered quietly.

Charizard then faded from existence and was out of sight of both Cynthia and Garchomp. Both the Sinnoh Champion and her Pokémon scanned the battlefield to try and locate their opponent until they noticed some strange red swirling energy behind all of the **Stone Edge** rocks.

Guessing this was the work of **Double Team,** Cynthia immediately reacted, "Use **Sandstorm!** "

Garchomp's wings glowed white before he swung both of them around at his sides, creating the fiercest sandstorm anyone had ever seen. The raging tornado of sand and dust enveloped the battlefield as it killed all of the copies and started damaging Charizard.

Remembering one of his previous matches, Ash thought of a way to get rid of the sandstorm. "Use **Fire Pledge** with **Fire Spin!** "

Charizard became surrounded by a fierce blue aura before huge pillars of fire erupted from under the ground all over the battlefield. Charizard then took control of the fire pillars and caused them to spin and merge with the sandstorm. This caused the whole stadium to be filled with a huge sandstorm of blue fire, damaging Garchomp and leaving Charizard fairly unscathed.

The sandstorm soon dissipated, revealing Garchomp with a few burns and Charizard with a few scratch marks due to the sandstorm.

"Garchomp use **Surf!** "

The Mach Pokémon did as such an summoned fourth a 30-foot tall tidal wave of water out of nowhere.

"Intercept with **Fire Blast!** "

Charizard gathered a lot of his power as he took in a deep breath before firing a kanji shaped stream of blue fire towards the tidal wave. The two attacks crashed together and steam filled the battlefield as the fire and water dissipated.

" **Draco Meteor!** " Commanded Cynthia, taking advantage of the lack of vision to land the most powerful dragon type move.

Ash saw the large orange sphere being fired in the sky and immediately knew what was coming. "Fly up high and climb the meteors with **Dragon Claw!** "

Charizard's two hands were surrounded by large greenish-blue colored spectral claws as he launched himself into the air. He soon flew out of the mist as he saw the large sphere of draconic energy splitting into around a hundred meteors that began raining down on the battlefield. Charizard kept on flying higher and higher and kept using his **Dragon Claw** attack to knock away and push off of any meteors that came his way. The rest of the meteors crashed on the ground, destroying numerous of the **Stone Edge** pillars and **Rock Slide** boulders.

Once he was high into the air, Ash shouted his next command. "Use **Air Cutter** and **Heat Wave!** "

Charizard's wings glowed a light turquoise color as he rapidly flapped them, summoning fourth a huge wave of fire and crescent shaped blades of wind. The attack covered the battlefield, blowing away the mist and damaging Garchomp in the process who had to take a moment to rest due to using his most powerful dragon type attack.

"Use **Dragon Rush!** "

"You as well Charizard!"

Both Pokémon gave a huge draconic roar as they were surrounded by a large amount of blue draconic energy. The energy took the form of big and long dragon that surrounded the both of them. The two Pokémon flew at each other at full speed, causing a sonic boom.

The two Pokémon struggled in mid-air as they continued to push back and fourth trying to overpower each other but soon the pressure between the two attacks caused an explosion.

Once the smoke cleared both Pokémon were seen standing near their trainers facing each other. The battlefield only had a few more boulders and **Stone Edge** pillars left as everything else had been leveled.

" **Dragon Rage!** "

Garchomp then launched a large orange colored sphere of crackling draconic energy towards her opponent.

"Counter with **Flamethrower!** "

Charizard released a large blue colored stream of fire that collided with the dragon type attack mid-field. The two attacks caused an explosion that caused smoke and dust to get kicked up.

" **OUTRAGE!** " shouted both of the trainers in unison.

The two Pokémon were surrounded by a fierce red aura as their eyes became glowing red. The two draconic Pokémon then launched themselves towards each other causing a loud sonic boom to happen and the smoke and dust to instantly dissipate.

The two Pokémon engaged in brutal hand-to-hand combat as they had let their primal instincts completely take over. They battled each other as if the Pokémon standing before them was their greatest enemy as they put their full power behind every single blow.

All of the people in the stadium watched in awe and fear as they saw the two titans fighting each other. The Pokémon looked so fierce that no one would ever be dumb enough to get in their way. It looked as if two angry gods were fighting each other as everyone felt the ripples of power that permeated through the air with each blow they landed on each other.

They fought each other for 10 minutes but for them it felt as if only had seconds had passed while for everyone else in the stadium it felt like an eternity.

Soon the two landed a fierce punch on each other's jaws as they were sent skidding backwards. Everyone thought that the two draconic Pokémon would now go crazy due to the side effect of using **Outrage** but they were surprised to see that the two Pokémon didn't seem confused at all.

The two panted heavily as their bodies were filled with bruises, scratches and burns while their stamina for the first time in a long while was actually running low.

The two trainers seemed to realize this as well as they decided it was time to call on their most powerful attacks.

"GARCHOMP! USE **PRIMORDIAL IMPACT!** "

"CHARIZARD! USE **INFINITE INFERNO!** "

The two Pokémon grinned maliciously at each other as this would be the first time they would use these attacks in an actual battle.

Meanwhile, Mewtwo had heard the attacks and tensed as he poured every bit of his power into the psychic shields.

Back to the battle, both Garchomp and Charizard were surrounded by a fierce bluish-purple aura as the ground began cracking and pebbles began flying into the air due to the sheer power the two radiated.

Garchomp became surrounded by silver energy and on top of the silver energy a large amount of fierce blue colored energy with hints of black colored energy as well. Her fins glowed a bright white while his hands were covered with large purple colored spectral claws. The energy that was surrounding him took the shape of a dome around him before the dome was surrounded by a light-yellow glow and spiralling streaks of pink, yellow and white streaks of energy surrounded the dome from the center at the top. Garchomp then launched herself towards her opponent as she used the combination of **Iron Head, Dragon Rush, Giga Impact, Double Edge, Aerial Ace, Brutal Swing, Brick Break, Slash, Dragon Claw,** and **Shadow Claw!**

Meanwhile, Charizard's wings glowed a bright silver colored before taking a metallic like appearance while being surrounded a white aura. His arms were covered in yellow energy that took the form of large spectral claws. His whole body then heat up at an unbelievable temperature as the Flame Pokémon was surrounded by huge amount of blue energy and blue fire. The energy and fire merged together, shaping itself in a protective casing around Charizard. Yellow and white streams of spiralling energy came out of the center of the dome of fire and energy at the top and also surrounded Charizard. He then launched himself towards the strongest opponent he had ever faced using a combination of **Steel Wing, Wing Attack, Dragon Claw, Shadow Claw, Metal Claw, Dragon Rush, Flare Blitz, Inferno, Aerial Ace,** and **Giga Impact!**

The two Pokémon were approaching each other as they let out a huge draconic roar. Garchomp was surrounded in a light blue colored with hints of black dome of energy, and spiralling streaks of yellow, pink and white energy. The Mach Pokémon had her arms and fins in front of her which caused the tip of the dome of energy to glow bright purple.

Meanwhile, Charizard was surrounded by huge dome of blue energy and fire with yellow and white spiralling streams of energy. Much like Garchomp, he had his arms in front of him which caused the dome of energy to glow yellow at the tip.

The two Pokémon kept getting closer and closer as the ground cracked under the pressure as the two flew at each other. Soon everyone's breath got caught in their throat as the two Pokémon collided mid-field released a humungous shockwave of power that would have caused the stadium to crumble had it not been for the psychic shields but the people watching could still feel the wave of power wash over them.

The two Pokémon looked at each other through the domes of energy and roared as they poured all their strength into overpowering each other. The two struggled back and fourth but no one could seem to get an edge. This went on for a few seconds before Charizard finally managed to get a single step on Garchomp and push her a little backwards but at that point the pressure between the two powerful combination attacks had become too great and a huge dome shaped explosion occurred.

Everyone struggled to hold on to their seats while they covered their eyes as the explosion occurred while Mewtwo and the other psychic types poured all their power in containing the explosion which could have easily taken out the whole island.

After, what seemed like an eternity the explosion died down and smoke and dust had completely enveloped the battlefield. Everyone waited for about a minute as the smoke and dust slowly dissipated and soon they saw a figure on each side of the battlefield.

Once the battlefield came in full view, everyone saw Garchomp and Charizard kneeling on one knee as they panted heavily and their bodies being filled with bruises, scratches, burns and cuts. However, the two had grins on their faces as they had thoroughly enjoyed this battle but they both had a little bit of energy left for one last attack.

Both Cynthia and Ash realized this as they looked at their Pokémon before looking at each other. They gave each other a small smile as they nodded and called out their last attack.

"LET'S FINISH THIS! **DRAGON CLAW** GARCHOMP/CHARIZARD!"

The two Pokémon got back up on their as a fierce amount of greenish-blue colored energy surrounded their arms before they took the form of large spectral claws.

The two Pokémon walked towards each other slowly at first.

They then began walking at a normal face.

They then walked faster.

Now both were jogging.

Soon they started running.

Then they became blurs.

Soon they faded out of existence as the two Pokémon ran towards each other at full speed that was too fast for anyone but a select few to follow.

The two Pokémon closed the distance between them as they slashed at each other before reappearing 20 feet apart, with their backs facing each other. All anyone saw were two blurs, a long white line between both of them and a fierce slashing sound.

The two Pokémon now stood still as silence filled the battlefield. Everyone could literally hear the two Pokémon's large heartbeats.

*THUMP THUMP*

Everyone waited.

*THUMP THUMP*

No one dared move.

*THUMP THUMP*

No one dared to breath.

*THUMP THUMP*

No one dared to take their eyes off of the two figures

*THUMP THUMP*

The two figures just kept facing away from each other as they gave off a smile of pure happiness and joy.

*THUMP THUMP*

Soon the silence was broken by a loud sound.

*THUD*

 **AUTHOR NOTES:**

 **Sorry for not uploading in a while but I had hit a writer's block for this battle and just had to slowly find the motivation to write it.**

 **The final chapter will be released much sooner and sorry for the ending the chapter in suspense but I just had to do it.**

 **Also regarding the battle, I know all of them ended in some form of a tie but I did want to show the battling skills of Ash and Cynthia and not be like one of them is clearly stronger then the other. I made this battle as epic and skilled filled as I could make it so I hope you all enjoyed it.**

 **Regarding the poll, my battle writing style has won with 25 votes while BookPrincess32's had 4 votes so we will be writing our battles in our upcoming co-writing fic "Two Legends, One Fate", so I hope you all look forward to that.**

 **Also, I would really appreciate it if you guys could check out the other story I'm writing at the moment called "Stronger United" which is a Supergirl story with numerous crossovers from other T.V shows included as well…soon.**

 **Flames will be ignored while CONSTRUCTIVE feedback or praises-hehehe-will be accepted. Please review. Hope you guys and girls enjoyed so until next time-**

 **Peace** **J**


	15. This Is Just The Beginning

**Chapter 15: This Is Just The Beginning**

 **PLEASE CHECK OUT THE NEW STORY I RELEASE FOR THE SHOW SUPERGIRL! ITS CALLED "Stronger United" AND I CAN REALLY USE SOME SUPPORT AND REVIEWS FOR THAT STORY!**

 **Note: I do not own Pokémon. Pokémon is owned by Nintendo and I in no way shape or form, claim in any way that I own Pokémon with this story. This story is purely made up for entertainment purposes.**

"Speech with voice

" _Speaking with telepathy or aura bond_ "

'Thoughts'

 **"Announcer for tournament"**

*Thud*

Silence rained throughout the stadium and homes of all of the spectators watching the match. The battle had just been decided. After, some grueling battling and the constant ties between Ash and Cynthia, two of the most powerful trainers the world had ever seen, the victor had been declared.

On the battlefield, Charizard was seen panting and kneeling on one knee. He looked behind him and saw his opponent, one of the most powerful Pokémon he has ever faced, lying face first on the ground with swirls for eyes.

Garchomp had fainted. She had experienced her first defeat in a very long time. Both Pokémon were then surrounded by a dome of rainbow colored energy as they morphed back into their original forms.

"GARCHOMP IS UNABLE TO BATTLE! CHARIZARD WINS! THE WINNER OF THIS MATCH AND THE CHAMPION'S TOURNAMENT IS ASH KETCHUM FROM PALLET TOWN!"

A pin drop could be heard with the silence that followed that announcement. After, a few moments, everyone's thought process had finally caught up with reality and that's when a huge dam broke.

Everyone cheered at the top of their lungs. They cheered not only for the victor but also for the one who lost, the great battle that had been fought and most of all, for the Pokémon who fought their hardest and didn't give up until the end.

 **"UNBELIEVABLE! Garchomp is down! Charizard managed to defeat Sinnoh Champion Cynthia Shirona's unbeatable dragon who has never lost a match until today and now the winner of the prestigious tournament is non other then Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town! Let's give it up for the young trainer who has made history today folks!"**

Everyone, started to cheer even louder for the two trainers but on the battlefield, Ash and Cynthia were in a state of shock for a while before they regained their composure and a large smile came on both of their faces.

Both trainers walked forward a few feet and kneeled beside their Pokémon.

"Great job Garchomp! That was an amazing battle, best we have ever had." Said Cynthia as she patted Garchomp who in turn let out a small groan of agreement and content. "Take a nice long rest now. You deserve it."

Garchomp gave a small smile and nod as she was returned to her poke ball.

At the same time, Ash was kneeling in front of Charizard who was breathing heavily while being on his knees but had a large grin on his face that could only come if he ever fought to his hearts content. And at the moment, his heart was completely content.

"Great battle eh Charizard. Cynthia and Garchomp really had us on the ropes." Said Ash to which Charizard let out a snort of agreement. "Well take a nice long rest now. You and everyone else will be enjoying a nice feast tonight."

Charizard smiled and nodded while his eyes were sparkling at the prospect of having a feast. He loved just as much as Ash. Charizard was returned to his poke ball and Pikachu came back on the battlefield and jumped on Ash's shoulder.

Ash and Cynthia had turned to face each other and looked into each other's eyes. They walked to the center of the battlefield and soon were only a foot apart.

No words were needed to communicate as they both could both figuratively and literally feel what the other was feeling not only because of their bond but because of the fact that they were both trainers and the battle they just had was the hardest and toughest they had ever fought where they would need to bring every weapon in their arsenal. Utilize every strategy they could think of. Use every powerful move they had available. And rely on their instincts to make split-second decisions.

The battle they just had and the feeling afterwards, is something all trainers thrive to feel and perhaps why Pokémon battling is so famous around the world.

Ash and Cynthia just kept staring at each other, reading their own and each other's emotions while tuning out the loud cheering of the spectators and the commentator's speech and overview on the battle.

The two then stepped forward and engaged in a lip-lock as Ash's arms snaked around Cynthia's waist while her arms went around Ash's neck. The two passionately kissed each other and engaged in a fierce tongue battle that was as intense as the Pokémon battle before them.

This action from the loving couple brought on a lot of cheers and whistles from the crowd and disappointment from the Cynthia and Ash fan clubs seeing as how the hottest man and woman were taken.

The couple kept kissing and kissing and had no intentions on stopping as their emotions were on overdrive right now and they would have gone on for quite a while had it not been for Mr. Goodshow clearing his throat rather loudly.

The couple hesitatingly broke off from their lip-lock and turned to face the President of the Pokémon league committee both having healthy blushes on their face while also being out of breath.

"Well that was quite the battle you two. In all my years of watching Pokémon battles, this has been by far the most fiercest, jaw-dropping, cunning, strategic…well you get the idea. Best I have ever seen and one that will definitely go down in the history books. I think I may just use this battle and show all of the students in the various Pokémon institutes and have the students there evaluate the battle…hmm yes that's a good idea." Said Mr. Goodshow as he trailed off while running his hand through his large white beard.

"Uh…Mr. Goodshow…" trailed off Ash.

This caused the old man to come out of his thoughts as he looked at the two young trainers. "Oh, sorry about that. First of all, Ash I would like to congratulate you on winning the Champion's Tournament."

"Thank you Mr. Goodshow."

"Now you two should get your Pokémon healed at the Pokémon center. Come back to the stadium during the evening today when we will be crowning you as the victor and you will have to decide if you want to battle the six champions. After, that we will have the closing ceremony and party."

"Okay." Ash simply replied as he and Cynthia both exited the stadium and went to the Pokémon center.

 ** _At the Pokémon center…._**

Ash and Cynthia both had handed their Pokémon to Nurse Joy who congratulated them on the amazing battle they had. The couple then had sat down on a sofa in the waiting area where many people were looking at them in awe due to the intense battle they had just witnessed and the fact that the tournament winner was right in front of them.

"That was something eh Cynthia?"

"You could say that again."

"That was something eh Cynthia?"

The blonde beauty blinked before letting out a giggle. "That was the most amazing battle I have ever fought. Thank you, Ash."

"I should be thanking you Cynthia. That was the first battle I have truly enjoyed in forever. Definitely the best battle I have ever fought."

"So, what now?" Cynthia asked as she was unsure of exactly what they were going to do now that the tournament was pretty much over.

"Well I was thinking we should meet the regional champions after the party tonight as well as Scott and Mr. Goodshow to ask them if they could possibly give them 2 years off to train with us. And during the end of the two years I could take the challenge to battle all of you to see if I can become a Pokémon master. That way we can see how far we have come after training for so long."

Cynthia nodded. "That sounds like a great plan. But what about the elite four members?"

"We can ask them as well but it will be their choice if they want to train with us." Ash then thought for a bit before a sudden memory hit him. "Hey Cynthia, during the time I was on the mountain, Arceus told me if there was ever an emergency I can contact him using my aura."

"You think he might have some information on what we might be facing soon?"

"Its worth a shot. We could use all the information we can get."

"When do you want to contact him."

"Let's do it right now. We can go back to the clearing and talk to him while our Pokémon are healing."

The Sinnoh Champion nodded as they walked out of the Pokémon center and avoided all of the fans and reporters trying to contact them. They quickly made it to the large clearing where all of their Pokémon were waiting.

They all let out a loud cheer for their trainers for the amazing battle they had witnessed thanks to Mewtwo. Jirachi, Manaphy and Mew jumped onto the two trainers and hugged them as hard as they could.

Said Genetic Pokémon walked up to the two of them. _"Quite the battle you two. I haven't seen a fight like that in all the time I have been in this world."_

"Thank you Mewtwo and although I would like to celebrate and talk with you guys right now, we have something important we need to do." Said Ash in a serious voice.

The Pokémon looked confused as to why their trainer looked so serious.

 _"What is it?"_

"Remember the time we were on Mt. Silver with Arceus?" asked Ash to his Pokémon and many of them nodded. "Well he gave me this one ability where I could contact him in case of an emergency using my aura and I need to speak to him now to see if he might know something of the threat we will be facing soon."

 _"What do you need us to do?"_

"I want all of you to channel your aura to me while I focus on reaching Arceus. Cynthia, you too since I will need all the help I can get."

"Okay Ash." Said Cynthia while all of the Pokémon gave their own nods of agreement. Ash also sent the message to his and Cynthia's Pokémon at the center to see if they would channel their aura to him through their bond as well.

The raven-haired man then sat down on the grass in a lotus position and Cynthia did the same while all of the Pokémon got comfortable. They were all surrounded by an invisible aura that went out of them and into Ash.

Meanwhile, Ash was focusing as he was using all the aura coming to him and using it to try and breach through their dimension and enter into Arceus' dimension. The focused more and more and in his mind, he could see a small crack in the darkness where light poured out and suddenly his, Cynthia's and all of their Pokémon's vision went white.

 ** _Unknown place…._**

Ash, Cynthia and all of their Pokémon opened their eyes and they found themselves in an unknown place. There was a large vortex of red and yellow colored energy in front of them that seemed to have a large sphere of white light in the middle. In the surrounding areas, there was nothing but black with a few specs of white dots. They were in Arceus' dimension now, wherever that was in the universe.

"ASH WHY HAVE YOU COME HERE!?" boomed Arceus' voice through the sphere of light filled with anger and annoyance at having his slumber broken.

Ash took a step forward. "Arceus! I came here because I need to ask you something very important."

The Alpha Pokémon knew that Ash would only contact him in case of an emergency and hence he sighed as he let go of his anger and spoke in a very calm tone. "What is it?"

"I recently came into contact with the spirit of the universe…"

"YOU KNOW OF THE SPIRIT?!" Arceus cut off Ash.

"Yes…" Ash said while trying to get the ringing sound out of his ear due to Arceus' shouting. "He spoke to me when I was gravely injured. He told me of a threat that would come in the near future and that the entire universe was in danger. I was hoping you would know what this danger is so that we could prepare for it."

Arceus stayed silent for a few moments as he was in shock of what he heard. After a few moments, he finally found his voice and spoke. "If the spirit contacted you then there is only one possible reason why it would do so and I fear for us all."

"Why?" asked Ash with some fear in his voice as everyone felt a shiver go down their spine if they heard the god of all Pokémon say such a thing.

Arceus sighed. "Listen carefully Ash, Cynthia and everyone else." Everyone gave the Alpha Pokémon their full and undivided attention. "A long time ago, when the spirit was first making the universe, it created the two opposing infinite sentient forces of light and darkness and along with them being of balance. Light and Darkness did battle for a very long time, both wanting to shape the young universe in their own image. Balance soon ended the fighting and forced the two forces to coexist as they shaped the universe.

The light created stars, planets and filled them with life and then made the jewel of its creation, Earth. Darkness filled the universe which is the dark matter that fills the void and created black holes to suck in anything near it including light.

Seeing that Darkness and Light were co-operating, Balance decided it was no longer needed and faded from existence, once again becoming apart of the spirit. However, just before it faded, it used its infinite power to create the law of balance that the universe has to follow while leaving a small part of its power on Earth.

After, Balance left, Darkness and Light then morphed themselves to create physical entities that held their power although the majority of it was being used to maintain the universe. The light formed me, while the Darkness formed a large serpent like creature. We fought and fought but because of the fundamental law of balance we could not kill each other as one couldn't exist without the other. Hence, I used all my power to fragment the Darkness throughout the universe in the hopes that it would never be able to become whole again. After, the battle I created Dialga, Palkia and Giratina to watch over and control the dimensions of time, space and anti-matter. I went in a deep slumber to recover the power I had used. But I still haven't managed to do so. Its one of the reasons why the human Marcus was able to overpower me that time.

Ash, if the spirit personally spoke to you, then I fear that the Darkness may be getting power once again and if it grows to a point, it may even be able to overpower the law balance had created and end up killing me. If that happens light will fade and the universe will be plunged into complete darkness and utter chaos as the repercussions of breaking Balance's law will be unfathomable."

Everyone just stood they're with shocked look on their faces as they processed the information Arceus had just told them. A large amount of fear also crept up in them as they now understood the sheer magnitude of what they were going to face soon.

"Arceus…I may have met a part of the darkness you were talking about. I'm not exactly sure but I battled with a trainer that had this evil in him. It felt so…old…primordial and powerful."

"That must have been one of the pieces of Darkness. Ash, you must do whatever you can to stop this man. If the darkness has gotten control of him then no doubt it will be planning to somehow regain its lost power and if that happens I won't be able to stop it with my current strength."

"What can we do?".

"In the time, you all have before the spirit warned the threat will come, train until an inch of your life everyday, search for whoever is trying to bring about the end of the universe. And the one thing you need to do most of all…find the part of Balance that was left behind when it faded away from existence. It may be the only way you can trap the Darkness from regaining power and permanently trap it in the law of balance."

"We will do as you said but how can we find the part of Balance that was left behind? We don't even know what to look for." Said Ash.

"I am sorry but even I don't hold that knowledge. I will try to use my mind to search the earth and see if I can uncover it but until then you will also have to search for it. I will try my best to recover as much of my power as I can should the Darkness arise but until then, prepare."

"We understand." Came the voice of Cynthia who stepped up. "We will do whatever we can to stop the Darkness. This is our universe, our planet, our home. We won't let it be destroyed." Said Cynthia in a voice full of conviction and determination.

"I have faith in you all. Goodbye friends."

A bright light enveloped everyone's vision as their minds left Arceus' dimension and once again returned to their own bodies.

Ash, Cynthia and all of the Pokémon opened their eyes as they went deep in thought over what they had been told. With this new information, they knew they would have to push themselves far beyond anything they had ever done before. They would need to grow strong enough to surpass any and all Pokémon.

The couple then noticed the time on their watches and a couple of hours had past. They got up and walked back to the Pokémon center. Nurse Joy came and gave their fully healed Pokémon back before they left for the stadium for the closing ceremony and after that the party.

"Do you think we'll be ready for the Darkness when it comes." Asked Cynthia as they both walked.

"Honestly Cynthia, I'm not sure. We are going to have to push ourselves and our Pokémon beyond the limit. It will be their choice but we are going to have to train harder then we ever have before with the 2 years we have. I'm also going to train you on how you to use your aura."

"That sounds like a plan but where should we train?"

"Well, originally I was thinking we could go to the home Scott got for us and move there but with the training were going to go through, there is going to be a lot of destruction. I was planning on asking Scott and Mr. Goodshow after the party along with the champions if they might now a place we could build a base of operations and train."

"I think I might know a place." Said Cynthia gaining Ash's attention. "In all the regions, we have Pokémon league towers where the champions and elite four members can live and train without the media on our asses but whenever we all meet for whatever reason, we usually end up meeting in a special place that barely anyone knows about. The place has a large tower where we can live and its surrounded by land a large forest in the distance, some of the biggest mountains in the world and a large flat area with lots of unnaturally large rocks."

"Cynthia, that's perfect. Not only is it secluded and not well known but a great place to train." Exclaimed Ash with a smile.

"Thanks. I'm glad I remembered it."

"Now all we have to do is the talk with the champions after the party."

"Where do you want to hold that meeting? I was thinking we could meet in the cafeteria at Vitae Hotel in the champion suite floor."

"Another great idea Cynthia. I'm so glad you're by my side."

"Always will be Ash."

The two engaged in a passionate lip-lock while ignoring any on-lookers. They went at it for a while and even engaged in a tongue battle before they realized they had to hurry back to the battlefield.

 ** _A little while later on the battlefield…._**

The majority of the participants of the battle stood on the field facing the small stage that had been set up to officially award the winner his trophy. The entire time, the people in the stadium didn't bother leaving and passed the time talking about the battle that recently had been waged as well as eating a few snacks.

Soon enough Ash and Cynthia walked onto the battlefield and once again cheers erupted for the both of them. The spectators shouted at the top of their lungs while the tournament participants smiled, cheered and complimented the couple as they walked by, hand in hand.

Soon enough they got to the stairs that led them to the top of the stage and Mr. Goodshow as well as Scott motioned them to come forward and stand beside them as they prepared to speak and all of the stadium lights became focused on them.

" **Hello and welcome to the closing ceremony of the Champion's Tournament!** " Spoke Mr. Goodshow, getting cheers from the crowd. " **This tournament was originally designed to see who is the best of the best. The strongest trainers around the world come to battle here alongside their Pokémon but their can only be one undisputed winner and that has been decided here today folks. Ladies and gentlemen, I give you the winner of the Champion's Tournament and as you know a hero among us all, Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town!** "

Finished Mr. Goodshow as he pointed towards the raven-haired man who stepped up in front of the microphone. Ash waved to everyone as they cheered while Cynthia and Delia felt an immense amount of pride for their love/son respectively.

Soon enough Ash cleared his throat causing the cheer to die down to a point where his voice could actually be heard. " **I wasn't really prepared for this so I don't have a speech ready.** " Started Ash getting a few chuckles from the crowd.

" **However, I would like to start by thanking you all for your support for me in the tournament. I would also like to thank all my friends and family for your constant support and belief in me. It always made me want to fight harder so that you all could be proud of me. The one person I would like to thank most of all is the woman I love with all my heart…** " said Ash as he waved Cynthia over who came sporting a heavy blush on her face due to the open declaration but felt incredibly happy as everyone knew that she belonged to him and he belonged to her.

" **Cynthia has been the reason why I fight so hard for a very long time and although we have had to face numerous challenges, we overcame them and I wouldn't be here today if it wasn't for her. She played a big role in shaping who I am today, and I just want to say thank you Cynthia.** " Said Ash as he looked into Cynthia's eyes and gave a heart melting smile.

She couldn't help but let tears of joy run down her face. " **Ash, thank you but you also did so much for me. You opened my heart to love, gave me a reason to always fight hard and to never give up when the odds are stacked against you. Even when we first met, you treated me as just another simple trainer and not as a champion which I was eternally grateful for. You overcame any challenge that stood in your path and you say I helped shape you into who you are today, but you also changed me too for the better. I can't ever imagine a life without you. I love you.** "

" **I love you too.** "

The two then engaged in a passionate lip-lock as many in the stadium had hearts for eyes at the romantic scene while many other smiled and gave wolf whistles while a distant shadow looked at the two with an evil smirk.

The two-kept kissing for a while before they separated and Ash turned back to face the crowd with one of his arms wrapped around Cynthia's waist.

" **One last thing I wanted to mention, is that in this tournament…no in battles in general, power is never as important as the bond that exist between trainer and Pokémon. Its that bond I share that has brought me so far and I encourage everyone here to not only see their Pokémon as friends but as family. That's all.** "

Ash then handed the microphone back to Mr. Goodshow while Scott handed the trophy to Cynthia. " **Now then Ash, I would like to present you with the trophy that proves you have won the Champion's tournament and are one of the strongest trainers to have ever walked the earth.** "

Cynthia then held the trophy forward and Ash gently took it with one hand while his other clasped Cynthia's hand. He then raised it into the air as a deafening cheer filled the stadium and all of the homes of the people watching this live.

Soon enough the cheering died down as Scott took the mic and spoke. " **With that out of the way, I would like to say my congratulations as well Ash. You and your Pokémon deserve this victory.** "

" **Thank you, Scott.** "

" **Your welcome. And now for the big question, do you plan on taking the challenge to see if your worthy to gain the title of 'Pokémon Master' and fight the regional champions?** "

" **I do plan on taking the challenge but not at the moment. I know that there is a 2 year time limit until this challenge is available and I would like to take it during the last month of the two years. Until this time I want to train hard and I would advise the other champions to do the same. I want to make those battles ones to remember and I would love to battle Cynthia again like I did today.** "

" **Very well then. The challenge will be held here in 23 months from now and I can be sure those battles will be ones to watch. Now let's give it up one more time for not only our winner but all of the trainers and Pokémon that did battle here today!** "

The crowd once again started cheering at the top of their lungs for all of the battlers in the tournament and their Pokémon. After, quite a while the cheering died down giving Scott the chance to speak and end the closing ceremony.

" **The Champion's Tournament has now officially come to a close and I thank you all for being here. I hope you enjoyed the time and experience here and I look forward to seeing you again in the next tournament. So, until next time, goodbye and I hope you enjoy the show and I'll meet all of the tournament participants in the closing party.** "

Scott, Mr. Goodshow, Ash, Cynthia, Delia and Co., and all of the battlers started filing out of the stadium as a large amount of fire works went on the background that captivated the audience.

As Ash and Cynthia walked beside Scott and Mr. Goodshow, he brought them to a secluded area, telling them he wanted to speak to them in private.

"What did you want to talk about Ash?" asked Scott.

"I was wondering if you and Mr. Goodshow, could call the regional Champions and their elite four members for a private meeting in the cafeteria on the champion suite's level in Vitae Hotel after the party."

"Why?" asked Mr. Goodshow.

"We had something very important to discuss with them." In a completely serious tone, one which Scott recognized from Ash was one that meant nothing good.

"Alright Ash, I will inform them." Said Scott as he put his trust in Ash and Cynthia while Mr. Goodshow nodded. "Until then, you both should get ready for the party. It will be starting in an hour."

The couple blinked before nodding their heads and running off towards their hotel to get ready for the party.

 ** _An hour later at the party hall…._**

Ash and Cynthia just entered the hall where the party was being held. Ash was wearing a pure white suit with a small silver line going down the left side of his suit, completed with a light blue tie. His hair was spiky and messy as always and he had matching black colored dress shoes.

Cynthia was wearing a dark purple dress that left her back open and covered the majority of her cleavage. The dress hugged her curves tightly and it had a very simplistic design of waves and the occasional flower. She wore dark purple high heels and her long blonde hair was loose with a single hair pin holding back her bang that usually covered her right eye. With her beautiful face visible to all and her handsome lover in her hands, they caught every eye in the hall. Not because of their position or because Ash won the tournament, but their beauty and the sheer presence they radiated, there wasn't anyway to describe it.

The two-kept walking as they made their way towards the regional champions and numerous elite four members who were watching them.

"Hey everyone!" greeted Ash.

Everyone smiled kindly at the couple. "Hello Ash. I didn't get a chance to say this but awesome battle. You too Cynthia."

"Thank you." The couple replied in unison and for the group this was a normal occurrence.

"I have to say son, that was quite the strategies you used in the battle. You had Cynthia on her toes for the first time ever and if you didn't choose the moves you chose, you wouldn't have won." Said Drake.

"I know. Cynthia is something else. She has 3 years of experience and training over me and I know she always trains her hardest like I do. It's a wonder I actually managed to beat her." Replied Ash truthfully, showing that he didn't feel any arrogance or pride at actually winning. He just had fun and used this as a tremendous learning experience.

"What do you mean?" asked a curious Gold as he was the youngest there and the least experienced.

Drake sighed. "You all saw that every one of their Pokémon were evenly matched, right?" He received nods from everyone except Ash and Cynthia who had already discussed much of the battle. "And even though Milotic didn't technically lose but was forfeited, Cynthia knew she was in no condition to battle and would have fainted had she been out on the battlefield for another minute so count that battle as a draw as well. It was the final battle between Ash's Charizard and Cynthia's Garchomp where Ash had made some key moves that resulted in his victory."

Drake saw he had everyone in the room's attention so he continued his explanation. "Throughout, Ash and Cynthia's battle, both had always reacted to each other's attack instantly but Ash always seemed to have a back up move in case anything went wrong and this had given him some opportunities. One of them when Charizard had gotten the chance to use **Dragon Dance**. That had given him more strength and speed throughout the battle afterwards. Not only that but Ash's Charizard spent a lot of his time training in the wild against powerful wild Charizard and if the rumours are true, fighting numerous legendary Pokémon as well. Charizard just had a lot more experience of pure fighting and had been living in harsh conditions. If you looked closely at the end, you could see that even though Charizard was exhausted he still had a lot of fight left in him."

"So, your saying Charizard was more powerful than Cynthia's Garchomp and since he managed to get his attack and speed boosted, its what decided the battle." Concluded Lance.

Drake sighed again. "Yes and no." this got confused looks from everyone but Ash and Cynthia. "Ash had made one crucial mistake in the battle which would have made his victory much more easier and swift. When Cynthia and Ash's Lucario fought, Ash had made the mistake of trying to go overkill with the powerful move he used in the end. **Positron Cannon** is what I believe he called it. He could have easily formulated a strategy that was a lot less taxing on his Pokémon and he could have taken out Cynthia's Lucario since it was obvious, Ash's white Lucario held far more power, no offense Cynthia."

"None taken." Cynthia smiled at the elderly dragon master. "Me and Ash have already discussed everything there was about our battle and we both know he is more powerful then me but we all make mistakes. But that battle was amazing and I wouldn't change it or the outcome. It was a learning experience for both of us. It showed me that I need to have more back up plans ready should my Pokémon be cornered or if any of my original plans fail. Ash learned that he needed to stop using powerful taxing moves to try and finish his opponents since there are easier ways that would allow his Pokémon to continue battling longer."

"We have a lot more to learn and I don't think their ever will be a time when we won't have something new to learn." Said Ash.

"Speaking of learning, what did you exactly call the meeting after the party for?" asked Lance.

"We will explain everything in the meeting as the information is only for you champions and elite four members. Until then, just enjoy the party." Said Ash with a smile before he and Cynthia noticed Alain in the distance walking towards them weaving his way through the numerous trainers and white tables filled with sparkling delicious food. "Excuse us everyone."

The couple walked towards the trainer dressed in a black tuxedo. "Hello Alain."

"Hey Ash, Cynthia. Congratulations on winning the tournament Ash and on the amazing battle. It was the best I have ever seen."

"Thank you, but I'm sure you didn't just come to talk to us to congratulate us. Have you thought of your answers to our questions?" asked Ash.

Alain softly nodded. "At first I was confused on what I was fighting for which is why I want to be your apprentice in the first place but after I though harder and trained with my Pokémon. I realized, I fought so that I could help others. To see the smiles on people's faces when I am able to help them. To see the same smile, I saw on Mairin and Chespin when I helped them."

Ash and Cynthia smiled at Alain's explanation.

"What about the other question? Where does true strength come from?" asked Cynthia.

"I thought it was training and just having powerful Pokémon by your side but I knew that wasn't the answer. I kept looking around, I saw so many of your previous battles where many times all of the odds were stacked against you but you still had won. I realized then that your Pokémon fought their hardest and surpassed any limit and obstacle that had been set fourth before them for you. Not for glory or a need to prove themselves but for you. I realized then true strength comes from the connections you share with not only Pokémon but with other people and the desire of protection that comes with these connections. That's where true strength, true power lies." Finished Alain as he stared at the two powerful trainers in their eyes. He couldn't distinguish what they were thinking or feeling as the duo were masking it well but soon they let loose a large but sincere smile which gave him a large amount of hope.

"Your truly something else Alain. People take life times and never realize these simple facts. Heck many of the champions and elite four members have failed to realize this. I…no we would be glad if you became our apprentice, but if you accept, you should know there are some conditions that come with it." Said Ash.

"I accept any conditions you put forward."

"Enthusiasm is good but you should listen before making a decision." Explained Cynthia in a sagely voice.

"First condition, you will be training at a place of our choosing with us so you won't be able to live with your family during the time you are training. You can visit them on occasion but the majority of the time you will be with us." Alain nodded. "Second, we will train you and teach you much differently and much harder than anything you and your Pokémon have ever experienced. You'll learn the true experience of hell."

"I spoke with my Pokémon already and we all agreed on this together. We will pass any training, any test you put fourth." Said Alain with complete conviction in his voice.

Ash smiled at him as Alain reminded him of how he used to be when he first started his journey. "Third condition, make sure to listen to us but if you ever think something were doing or telling you is wrong then make sure to tell us. Don't blindly follow and say everything we do or tell you to do." Alain nodded again. "Finally, come with us after the party. There is something you need to know before you truly decide if you want to come with us."

Alain seemed confused at the last bit of what Ash said but simply nodded knowing he would learn what that something was about soon. Soon, Mr. Goodshow stood in the middle of the room with a microphone and began a small speech.

" **I'm glad you all came here. This party is just a small way of talking and interacting with your fellow trainers before you all leave for your own journey once again. You all have fought hard these past few weeks and learned quite a bit from your experience here and I hope you use these experiences to grow as better trainers, better people and better friends for your Pokémon. Now, enjoy the party and I hope you all the best of luck for the future, whatever it may hold.** " Finished Mr. Goodshow as he raised a toast to which everyone followed…everyone of age to drink that is.

After his speech was over, a small music started playing in the background and people cleared out of the center of the room to make space for anyone who wanted to dance.

Ash turned towards Cynthia and raised his arm forward. "Care for a dance, my love?" asked Ash in deep husky tone that sent a shiver of pleasure down Cynthia's spine as a smile graced her lips.

"With you, always."

The couple walked at the center as did many others and started to dance. Ash and Cynthia's movement were flawless and flowed smoothly, capturing the attention of everyone in the room, including many of the dancers. The couple stared into each other's eyes as the world around them faded away.

They become lost in their own little world as their heart beats were completely in synch and they radiated infinite love for each other. The couple kept dancing and dancing while constantly engaging in kisses for the past hour until their stomachs rumbled a bit causing their cheeks to go pink from embarrassment.

The couple got a lot of food to eat and just talked with each other and anyone who had wanted to engage in a conversation with them. After, a few hours had passed the party finally died down and people started to leave. Ash and Cynthia along with Alain stayed for a while as the champions and elite fours had left for the meeting he had called.

Eventually, the trio left and made their way towards Vitae Hotel as Alain's curiosity was rising as to what the couple had wanted to talk about. They made their way through the luxurious hotel and eventually came to the top floor where all of the champion's suites resided and made their way towards the fairly large private cafeteria.

As they opened the doors, they noticed all of the champions, elite four members as well as Scott and Charles Goodshow who were seating on the various long tables chatting with each other, mainly discussing what this meeting was called for.

Everyone's attention turned towards the trio that had walked in and Alain shifted uncomfortably, being in the presence of so many powerful trainers and important figures in the Pokémon league committee.

"Glad you two could make it." Said Scott before his eyes turned towards Alain. "And who's that?"

"Oh this is Alain. He was in the tournament and soon will be our apprentice." Said Ash as he pointed towards the young man.

Everyone got surprised looks on their faces but before they could start questioning him, Charles spoke up. "That's good and all, but mind telling me what you called this meeting for Ash? I need my beauty sleep."

This got some soft chuckles from everyone and Ash cleared his throat. "Yes. Listen carefully everyone. The reason we called for this meeting is that we will be facing a grave threat in the near future. One that will put not just our world but the whole universe at risk."

This revelation got shocked gasps from everyone but before they could open their mouths to respond, Ash raised his hand up to silence them. He along with Cynthia then went on explaining what they had learned from the Spirit and Arceus and that they believed the recent tournament competitor Zaros to be apart of this evil.

After, they were done explaining, silence rained throughout the room, as everyone digested the information they were just told.

"Let me get this straight. In 2 years from now, there will be some primordial evil that is as old as the universe itself, will be trying to regain its lost power to kill Arceus, so that it could reshape the universe in its own image but in doing so will break the law of balance which will have unforeseen effects and could potentially end the universe as we know it." Said Lance.

Ash and Cynthia simply nodded. "And the only way to stop it is to find this lost power of Balance that had been left behind so long ago but we have no idea what the hell this lost power is. Not only that but Zaros has a part of this evil in him and you already believe it is starting to gain back its lost power?"

Ash and Cynthia once again nodded at Lance's small summary of what they had told him and everyone else.

"But why tell us all this?" asked Gold.

"Why do you think?" asked Ash as he was a little bit irritated that Gold hadn't been able to piece together why they had told them this information when everyone else had realized it. "We need your help. Me and Cynthia plan on training and preparing in the next 2 years to face the Darkness that's coming and we would like you all to join us on this training.

And I know you all have Pokémon league duties and jobs you need to do which is why I asked Scott and Mr. Goodshow here if there was anyway you all could be excused to for 2 years time to train with us…if you want to help that is."

Everyone stayed silent for a while as they absorbed the information given. At first no one had stepped up but soon the two dragon masters, Drake and Lance took a step forward. "I'm in." said the two in unison.

"The league duties won't matter much if the world is destroyed. And I could use another good adventure to stretch these old muscles. My ship and its crew will be at your disposal Ash." Said Drake.

"And I will have the G-Men help us out too. Plus it will be a great learning experience to train alongside you. I know I will grow a lot stronger." Said Lance with a smile.

Then one by one every single champion and elite four members as well as Alain stepped up and said they were in with Ash. Soon the raven-haired man turned to look at Mr. Goodshow and Scott to see if they would be able to temporarily relieve them all of their duties.

"Well if the universe is destroyed it would be bad wouldn't it." Asked Mr. Goodshow.

"Understatement of the century." Agatha remarked dryly.

"Don't worry I will speak with the league committee and inform them of the situation, and make sure you all get a few years worth of absence." Said Mr. Goodshow.

"We appreciate it." Thanked Cynthia.

"And I'll get in contact with all the regional frontier brains to see if they can help. Maybe Brandon will have some information on what this power of Balance that was left behind might be." Said Scott.

"That's a great idea Scott."

"Where do you plan on all of us staying and training Ash?" asked Steven.

"We thought our joint meeting place would be best." Said Cynthia. "Its private and secluded and has many different environments where we can train our Pokémon. And we have all the supplies we would need there so we can stay there for quite a while. It will be the perfect place to set up a base of operations."

Everyone went wide eyed before smiling at the amazing idea and nodded.

Drake then cleared his throat. "We should go home and pack all our things, get all our Pokémon and meet there around 2 weeks from now. Then we can start discussing training regimens for our Pokémon and a plan of attack on whatever's coming. We should let Brandon pick up all of the regional frontier brains and tell him to bring them to the Joint tower."

"Very well. Thank you all for agreeing to help me and putting your trust in me." Replied Ash sincerely.

"No problem Ash." Said all of them before they started to leave towards their individual suites in their hotels.

Alain stayed behind and Ash turned to him. "You're still willing to stay despite what we might be facing soon?"

"Of course. I'm not going to sit by while our world, our universe is threatened. I'll do whatever I can to stop it." Said Alain with determination.

Ash and Cynthia smiled at him. "Very well, gather whatever you need to and meet us tomorrow morning here in the cafeteria. We still have somethings we need to talk about." Said Cynthia to which Alain nodded.

Alain then left for his own hotel while Ash and Cynthia went into Ash's room to sleep. They quickly undressed and lied naked on their bed in each other's arms as they were deep in thought.

"Are you scared?" asked Cynthia.

"More then ever." Replied Ash truthfully. "With everything that's at stake, I just hope I'm strong enough to stop it."

"Don't worry you will be Ash. After all, you have me by your side along with the world's strongest trainers. Your not alone anymore Ash. I will always be by your side. We will face the future together."

"Together." Simply replied Ash as he brought Cynthia in a lip-lock before turning around so he was on top of her and she was lying on her back. The two began to make love to each other that went on throughout the night as they knew even though a huge threat was coming, they would face it together and would always have each other.

They would prepare as much as they could and fight with all their strength.

They would trust each other.

They would trust their Pokémon.

Most of all, they would trust themselves.

 ** _Meanwhile in an unknown place…._**

In a tall dark medieval like castle that sat upon the edge of a large cliff. Lightning crackled, the winds blew hard and produced an eerie sound, and the waves of the ocean crashed against the base of the cliff.

Within the castle, a dark figure sat upon an old and broken throne. This whole body was seemingly enveloped in a blanket of shadows and the only thing that would be seen was his outlined figure and one glowing blood red eye on one side of the figure's face. His appearance looked demonic and was frightening enough to make even the bravest men to cower in fear.

The figure was now looking at 6 figures who were kneeling before him. All of them were covered in pure black cloaks that covered their entire body. Their faces were covered by masks that resembled skulls. All of the figure's eyes seemingly glowed red much like the figure on the throne but not as bright or fierce.

" **Has the city been found?** " came the demonic voice of the figure on the throne.

"No Lord Zaros. The city still evades us but we have found some parts of it in the oceans. Its only a matter of time until we locate it." Said one of the six kneeling figures.

" **I want it found right away! Search harder! The time of planet's alignment is drawing near. Remember failure is not an option!** " Said the demonic voice of the figure now identified as Zaros. He dismissed the 6 figures in the room and got up from his throne and walked out to a balcony and stared at the raging storm that was going on.

" **Soon father. Soon I will find you and then we will release the great Darkness and this world shall be no more.** " Zaros spoke before he started chuckling demonically. The chuckle then became louder and louder until it became a full-blown laugh that had such a dark, demonic and foreboding sound to it that would scare anyone. Any Pokémon and people that were in the castle had heard this inhumane demonic laugh and tried to cover the ears. It felt as if the devil himself had arrived.

Zaros kept laughing for a while before he stopped and once again stared at the storming sky as lightning crackled, the harsh winds blew and the ocean waves roared. A malicious smirk made its way on his faces before he went back into the castle and faded into the shadows with one last parting word.

 **"SOON!"**

 **AUTHOR NOTES:**

 **And that ends this story! I hope you enjoyed and look forward to the release of the sequel far into the future.**

 **For now, I hope you guys look forward to the release of the story me and BookPrincess32 will be writing together. It will be called, "Two Legends, One Fate" so please look out for it when it is released as it will be a long and big project.**

 **I could also use lots of support for the Supergirl Story that I'm surrently writing called "Stronger United". This Supergirl story will also include the Arrow, Legends of Tomorrow, The Flash, Superman, Batman and several other franchises.**

 **I will also be releasing a Naruto x Fairy Tail crossover story as well. The pairing in the story will be Naruto x Erza x Mirajane x Ultear x OC – (The OC will look like Inner Moka from the anime Rosario Vampire.)**

 **I could really use some support for those upcoming those stories.**

 **I would like to thank everyone who gave me support and nice feedback for this story. I learnt quite a bit from writing this fic on how I can improve my writing.**

 **I can't wait to see you all in my other stories. So until next time -**

 **Peace**


	16. Author Notes

**Author Notes!**

 **Hey everyone!**

 **I'm sorry if it seems as if I abandoned all my stories but I my email account got hacked and all my written files for my stories have been deleted and that just destroyed my motivation to write.**

 **I slowly got back my motivation to write thanks to my friend Ryu Otsutsuki and thanks to writing a calm and easy-going Pokémon story.**

 **Right now, I am not sure what I should do with all the projects I have left behind, except for Two Legends, One Fate which me and BookPrincess32 will continue one day.**

 **While I am sure my email is now secure, I'm just not comfortable with writing on this account so I'm going to be setting up a poll on my new fanfic account called: Sominum**

 **Its up to you guys which story I continue and I what not and I will be leaving this poll up for quite a while as I write my Pokémon Ash x Cynthia story mainly to relax my mind. Note there will not be a sequel for When Two Fates Collide. But I'm hoping my current Ash x Cynthia story will make up for this.**

 **I hope you all understand and I'm truly sorry for this.**


End file.
